Legado de Tormentas
by savitarsurffer
Summary: Un acontecimiento historico tiene lugar de manera diferente. Un viaje se inicia de manera completamente diferente. El mundo sera sacudido con fuerza por la tormenta ¿como puede ser el viaje del joven Kyubi Jinchuriki si tiene una familia amorosa de su lado, un Biju como mentor y un poder absoluto a su disposicion?. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas damas y caballeros es un placer presentarles mi tercera nueva historia. Una nueva hstoria de Naruto que implicara algo que no habia hecho hasta ahora: mantener a Minato y Kushina con vida pero como los buenos. Esto seguro va a traer muchos cambios. Tambien tengo que decir que habra muchas cosas alteradas al respecto del canon que pienso que debeieron haber sido asi en vez de haber pensado que las cosas tenian que ser como salieron**

 **No voy a decir mucho salvo que el prologo esta tomado de mi historia el Clan de asura Renacimiento aunque en parte con cosas diferentes. Tambien dejarme deciros que en esta historia Minato no es un estupido que piensa lo mejor de su aldea. Es un hombre que ha vivido una puta guerra por lo que sabe mejor que nadie que el mundo no es tan bonito y que la gente no siempre actua siguiendo los mejores interes**

 **Aqui en esta historia van a pasar cosas realistas. El hecho de que Danzo pudiera salir con toda la mierda que saco sin nadie decirle que no podia hacerlo me jodio de lo lindo. Es decir soy el puto lider de la aldea y si digo que dejas NE es que dejas NE. Por eso hay ocasiones que pienso que Hiruzen no fue un buen Hokage**

 **Otro punto es Obito. Un tonto que la unica razon por la que era tan fuerte era por su jodido Kamui ya que de no ser asi el seria vencido facilmente y teniendo en cuenta que en esta historia Minato sabra acerca de dicho poder como funciona entonces el podra defenderse mejor en los combates venideros asi como no ser tan facil de vencer**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **Los Descendientes de Los Hermanos Otsutsuki**

 _Todas las historias tienden a empezar con simples y sencillas palabras. Algunos empiezan a contar una historia indicando que fue algo hace mucho tiempo, otros indican que fue en un lugar lejano, así siguen las cosas. Pero esta historia no tuvo lugar en un lugar lejano, esta historia no sucedió hace mucho tiempo. No esta es la historia de un clan que sobrevivió a un sinfín de batallas a muerte, un clan que se dibidio por dos hermanos tontos pero que resurgió de sus cenizas por medio de un joven que llego a las estrellas y elevo aun mas alto de lo que ya estaba la reputación y la habilidad vista de su clan_

 _Con todo esto dicho uno podría llegar a pensar que el niño tendría que haber subido como una persona arrogante. Eso seria el primer y único error que podrías cometer en la vida en lo que se refiere a las decisiones tomadas por una acción insensata. La vida nunca es lo que parece, allí donde hay un principio también hay un final, allí donde hay vida hay muerte, allí donde hay amor y felicidad también hay dolor y sufrimiento. Solo teiendo en cuenta estas cosas de tan alta importancia uno puede darse en realidad cuenta de los increíblemente de difícil que tuvo el joven volver a levantar el clan al que pertenecí_

 _Sus padres fueron junto con sus amigos los unicos que estaban verdaderamenta cerca de el pero con los poderosos siempre planeando como usarlo a el para su propio beneficio. Muchos se pondrían en el camino de este joven como sus ideas y sus proyectos no iban de la mano de muchas de las ideas y de los diferentes ideales de la gente del momento. El joven se levanto como si un guerrero de la tumba se tratara sobreviviendo a todo lo que le echaron encima y sin importarle nada mas y nada menos que ayudar a los que el consideraba mas preciosos que nada en este mundo_

 _Este joven con una forma de pensar tan adecuada se convirtiria mas tarde o mas temprano en una leyenda pero no su inicio fue algo bueno. Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen en la vida y teniendo en cuenta que los hay que siempre buscan lo que no les pertenece el nada mas nacer estaria en la mira de aquellos envidiosos. Esta es la historia de una persona que se enfrento a la forma de ser de la humanidad por lo que se podría decir que su comienzo no fue hace mucho tiempo ni en un lugar muy lejano_

 _No. Este comienzo fue con los primeros días de la humanidad, el comienzo de la historia de la humanidad es también el comienzo de la historia de este niño ya que aunque no presente el niño tendría que establecerse contra todas las cosas y cada una de las acciones que había hecho la humanidad para llegar a donde ellos habían considerado de manera adecuada algo que no siempre es bueno y que no siempre tiene que significar algo bueno ya que hay una frase muy usada para explicar dicha situación: ´´El progreso requiere sacrificios``_

 _Esta es una verdad muy cierta pese a ser una verdad y realidad algo mas que asquerosa para cualquier persona que tenga en realidad dos dedos de frente ya que nadie deberá pensar semejante cosa como un camino para llegar tan lejos en sus caminos y algunas personas a lo largo de la historia del mundo habían sido conocidos por emplear todos y cada uno de los recursos del mundo para llegar hasta donde ellos querían llegar. Esto era a lo que el niño se tendría que enfrentar sin ninguna duda_

 _La humanidad era una criatura increíble. Podian amar y crear tantas cosas con su amor como podían odiar y destruir tanto en su alcance. Esa es la verdad cruel de la humanidad: Son criaturas de destrucción y de creación. Da igual cuanto la raza humana avance ya que a menos que dejen de lado sus cosas y piensen en una forma as global entonces jamás podrían cambiar. Este era en realidad el objetivo que el niño tendría que superar de alguna manera era el objetivo de conseguir hacer que los humanos dejaran de pensar en el ´´Yo`` y pensaran el el concepto global del mundo_

 _La vida del niño por tanto nunca seria fácil. Su historia pondría las cosas al alcance de muchos que en las generaciones venideras verán todo como un regalo del niño. Pero mientras que estas gentes verían esto ellos no podrían comprender del todo la historia del niño. El Renacer de su clan solo era un pequeño paso que tomo porque se le permitió durante todo el trayecto realizar este paso gracias a la ayuda de las personas que lo amaba ¿Cómo contar la historia de este niño sino puedes mostrar lo mucho que tuvo que pagar, lo mucho que tuvo que cargar a su espalda?_

 _Esa misma pregunta me he hecho y se que por desgracia no tendrá una respuesta tan facil y sencilla. La vida no es justa. Esa es una gran verdad que apareció muy pronto en la vida del niño y aun así el no se rendiría. Muchos podrían decirque como cuento la historia yo solo soy dramático acerca el asunto, la cruda realidad es que la razón por la que puedo contar esta historia es porque puedo llegar a descubrir como contarla. Otros muchos lo intentaran o lo intentaron pero yo espero que mi decisión no sea un fracaso_

 _Pero para empezar a contar la historia del niño primero tengo que contar la historia del mundo, luego contar la historia de cómo empezó el viaje del niño y finalmente el trayecto de la vida de este joven tan espectacular pero si todavía teneis dudas de cómo es que se todo lo que se dejadme decirlo de esta manera: Yo estuve ahi, yo lo vi todo con mis ojos y me siento increíblemente honrado de que fui un gran amigo de este niño_

 _Mi nombre es Kurama y la historia que estoy a punto de comenzar a contar es la historia de la humanidad, la historia del Shinobi, la historia de los descendientes de los Otsutsuki, la historia de los Senju, los Uchiha y los Uzumaki. Esta es la historia de Uzumaki Naruto el hijo de Minato Namikaze y también el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki. Estate atento porque esta historia no es algo que te quieras perder_

* * *

 **-Hace Mas De Mil Años-**

La Humanidad, una raza de personas que podían tanto amar como odiar. Una raza que podía crear y destruir. Una raza que podía tener los sentimientos y las intenciones mas puros a las intenciones y las peores intenciones de este basto mundo

Cuando una se pregunta cual es el destino de la humanidad una persona normal y corriente te diría que es un futuro en constante y que esta lleno de luz de la que nadie jamás podría separarse, eso es un grave error pero esta persona solo esta viendo el punto de vistade una persona con una vida mas que aceptable

La respuesta en realidad es mucho mas oscura en realidad: La Raza humana es una especie que se dirige a la autodestrucción. Se trata de una especie que es incapaz de concebir nada que no tenga el objetivo de matar a muchos de los suyos mediante el mas minimo esfuerzo. La primera civilización de la humanidad fue una reunión de algunas de las peores criaturas que uno podía llegar jamás a imaginarse para existir el porque de esto era muy simple: eran ambiciosos

Bueno mas concretamente es decir que eran personas arrogantes, vagas, incultas, despiadadas, carentes de empatía y sin conciencia a los que no les importaba destruir todo lo que tenian en su camino con tal de conseguir los objetivos que estaban buscando. Estas personas sembraron las semillas de su propia destrucción y redujeron a la propia raza humana a unos números tan bajos que implico casi su extinción y perdida del mundo de los vivos

Fue solo un milagro o al menos eso es lo que se podría decir que los restos de la humanidad en vez de continuar desapareciendo consiguieron repoblar el mundo. Uno pensaría que la raza humana en su conjunto habría cambiado su forma de ver el mundo en realidad y que muy posiblemente todo habría cambiado. Estas personas se pueden describir con una sola palabra: Inocentes

Eran personas sin tener en cuenta toda la verdad detrás de la espalda y las manos de la humanidad, no eran personas que fueran capaces de entender que matar a su propia especie estaba en el código genético de los humanos y por tanto estas personas jamás habrían podido ver venir la muerte y destrucción que una vez mas vino al mundo de la mano de los supervivientes de la raza humana que sobrevivieron al antiguo holocausto y que llevo a la raza humana a estar en tan bajos números

Una vez mas la raza humana había caído muy bajo y solo podían hacer lo que toda su vida habían hecho. Da igual cuantos actos de bondad unos pocos individuos eran capaces de hacer porque parecía que las acciones malas hechas por muchos otros miembros de la raza humana parecían ser causantes y responsables de la muerte y la destrucción de su especie una vez mas

Esto es lo que se veía en la raza humana o al menos eso es lo que se podía esperar de eta especie, seria necesaria una persona de gran poder, de gran habilidad de liderazgo y de decir correctamente las cosas para poder cambiar completamente el destino de la humanidad Un destino de muerte, un destino de destrucción. Sin embargo entre toda esta destrucción y muerte hubo algunas cosas a destacar ya que eran muy importantes o mas bien se podría decir que habían tenido un factor muy importante en el nuevo progreso de la humanidad

Lo primero y mas importante a destacar fue el regreso de la humanidad a lo que se podría considerar como la edad de piedra en lo que era su avance tecnológico. Es cierto esto era bueno como hacia increíblemente difícil que se mataran en cantidades masivas y sin ningun cuidado por el mundo, esto al final fue algo bueno en el futuro como la especia humana privada de su tecnología volvia a convertirse en un ser menos peligroso no solo para el resto de la humanidad sino para todo el planeta y las diferentes criaturas que vivian en el

Con la raza humana volver tan atrasados también implico como algo positivo que la raza humana dejase de dañar el mundo a cada paso que daban. Los humanos estaban matando el planeta de manera lenta y dolorosa: La contaminación. La contaminación fue introducir en el medio agentes nocivos que implicaron un considerable daño a todas las formas de vida del planeta y que por tanto estaba destruyéndolo de manera lenta y dolorosa asique cuando la raza humana fue echada atrás sin la mayor parte de su tecnología se podía decir que los que también salieron bien parados de todo esto fueron no solo los seres humanos sino el planeta en su conjunto

Con esto hecho uno podía seguir viendo a los humanos matarse entre si pero al menos en esta ocasión no se cargaban todo lo que había alrededor suyo, el mundo podría volver a florecer de esta manera y por tanto los daños hechos hace mucho tiempo se podrían corregir. Como bien decía el dicho: ´´La Naturaleza pone cada cosa en su lugar ya sea mas tarde o mas temprano``

No hay nada en este mundo que se podía salvar de esto y esa era le ley definitiva en cualquier asunto que era con respecto a la vida en el planeta. Con todo esto lo diferentes territorios de el continente principal empezaron a unificarse internamente dando lugar a que diversos señores de la guerra con ejércitos existieran en el campo de batalla y que luchaban por la supremacía sobre los otros señores de la guerra

Y curiosamente los motivos detrás de ellos eran los mismos de siempre: El poder y la ambicion de recursos. Con estas dos cosas en las metas de los diferentes señores de la guerra las cosas empezaron a ponerse muy calientes para todos los que estaban en el continente elemental

Tambien había que tener en cuenta que había mas motivos de la lucha pero había una única cosa que todos ellos compartían: El temor por lo sobrenatural. Al ser seres humanos normales y crecer con diversos depredadores los humanos y eso incluye a los grandes señores de la guerra crecieron con temores a criaturas de ensueño. Por eso todos los humanos rezaban a un mitico árbol conocido como el Shinju para poder mantenerse para toda la vida a salvo de la ira o las intenciones de todos y cada uno de los animales que eran supuestamente altamente peligrosos para los señores feudales y que eran imposibles de vencer por medios convencionales

Con todo esto dicho había que entender que el ser humano incluso despues de su casi aniquilación seguía temiendo a lo que no entendía, algo muy sensato pero a la vez malo ya que en el futuro solo serviría para morderles en el culo y causar grandes daños a sus vidas así como las personas que los rodean pero desgraciadamente uno no aprende de sus errores hasta que los comete lo cual es algo que se puede ver fácilmente en los próximos eventos que sucederían mas tarde o mas temprano afectando a todo el mundo por igual y sin excepción alguna. La vida sigue su camino siempre

El Shinju era un mistico árbol. En eso todos los seres humanos del contiente elemental tenian que estar de acuerdo. Todos ellos sabían que los arboles podían crecer a un tamaño pero es que el árbol en cuestión llego a crecer tan grande que muchos decían que llegaba hasta lo mas alto del cielo

El Shinju era muy desconocido para muchos pero se podía decir fácilmente que era el agente regulador del planeta para asegurarse de que el asunto no se fuera a ir nunca mas de las manos y que por tanto la vida en el planeta volviera a correr el riesgo de ser destruida. Nadie sabia de donde venia este árbol, muchos decían que vino despues del holocausto que redujo a la raza humana a una mera sombra de lo que era en comparación con antes pero muchos llegaron a decir que en realidad se trataba de un regalo del mundo a la humanidad para tener algo que les hiciera darse cuenta de que el planeta no era solamente suyo y que mas seres estaban en el

Tambien algunos decían que el Shinju venia de los Dioses y se trataba de una forma de vida que buscaba dar vida a los mundos y lugares moribundos. Por supuesto esta información era totalmente solo para aquellos que eran eruditos como a los señores de la guerra en realidad no les interesaba ya que como no los ayudaba en sus guerras pues no tenia el mas minimo interés para ellos

Pero había algo muy claro acerca del Shinju. Cada Mil años el Shinju daba lugar a un fruto que era el producto de toda la corrosión y malevolencia así como todo el dolor que recorría el mundo y por tanto el árbol usaba dicho fruto para almacenar esa energia y luego ir transformándola poco a poco para enviarla de nuevo al planeta y que así de esta manera todo el planeta siguiera con un ciclo de vida continuo y siendo purificado de todo el daño que la raza humana le había hecho con su meta de dominación y control absoluto

Por supuesto siempre a habido los muy estúpidos que querían hacerse con el fruto sin embargo ellos pronto desaparecían siendo cogidos por las raíces del árbol y absorbiendo su vida en el proceso. Con esto dicho y hecho el Shinju creció como una deidad en el corazón de todas y cada una de las personas que lo vieron

Muchos llegaron a pensar a que si había vida en el mundo era gracias a este y por tanto un culto llego a existir para ponerse de acuerdo con la existencia de este árbol. Pero eso no fue todo lo que había que saber del Shinju sino solo el comienzo ya que el Shinju como cualquier ser trataba de dar vida al planeta de su propia forma por lo que los temores tan intensos que había recorrido a el ser humano desde que tenian conciencia se podía decir sin ningun problema o dificultad que todos eran de origen del Shinju, eran criaturas que procedían de la vida y el cuerpo del árbol sagrado pero esto no era algo muy sabido por la raza humana ya que habría hecho correr el pánico de manera total y absoluta entre las personas

Muchos habrían tratado de averiguar como controlar a las bestias que se producían del árbol y algunos otros habrían estado interesados en el dominio del poder del árbol. El árbol sagrado no era culpable de ningun cargo o delito pero viendo como venían seres que procedían de una energia que técnicamente se recogía de todo lo muerto y corrosivo del planeta pues era obvio que los animales en cuestión no eran precisamente el mejor tipo de seres con los que contar para tener una vida (en pocas palabras se podría decir que estas criaturas eran el resultado de los intentos del propio árbol por aportar una pequeña parte de el en el planeta y por supuesto estas criaturas eran los depredadores de los seres humanos lo cual colocaba a la raza humana en una situación de gran desventaja con respecto a los seres que venían a por ellos. Afortunadamente contaban con los números)

Llego un momento en el que los conflictos de la tierra elemental llegaron a un nivel de agresividad nunca antes visto. Se podía ver el dolor en el planeta así como los daños causados por todo el mundo a causa de las ambiciones de cada uno de los señores de la guerra: Pobreza y esclavitud, violaciones, asesinatos en masa, venta de esclavos, etc. Cada dos por tres sucedían cosas de peor magnitud y el mundo parecía llegar a lo que se podría considerar como un estado critico ya que la humanidad buscaba por todas las maneras posibles o mas bien los llamados señores buscaban formas de expandir su poder y dominio

Las madres tenian que ver como sus hijos eran llevados al campo de batalla, como las hijas se convertían en simples maquinas de cria y yeguas para los comandantes de los ejércitos, para los mejores soldados y por supuesto para los diferentes señores de la guerra. El mundo no estaba en un buen punto y cualquiera podía decir que a menos que un salvador apareciera el mundo entero estaría condenado a un nuevo colapso, la humanidad estaría condenada a vivir una vida en las sombras y la oscuridad y nadie tendría la oportunidad de vivir un futuro mejor. Por estas decisiones una mujer decidió tomar una decisión

Arriesgando su vida esta mujer fue al Shinju y atravesó sus raíces viendo los diferentes esqueletos de las personas que el árbol había absorbido y se podía decir sin ningun problema que sea quien sea esta persona que había ido estaba consiguiendo atravesar las raíces del mistico árbol llegando hasta su destino

Ella llego hasta donde un fruto del árbol estaba ahí colocado, tenia una pinta siniestra pero ella podía sentir el poder que venia de el. Era el poder que ella había venido desesperada buscando con el objetivo de detener este ciclo de guerras y muertes para poder de esa forma decir de vivir una vida de paz, una vida de amor, una vida de tranquilidad

La mujer buscaba algo muy simple y sencillo: Ella buscaba la manera de proteger aquello que le era mas querido del mal de los hombres que estaban corrupto por todo lo malo en el mundo. Cuando ella llego hasta el fruto sucedió algo increíble pero también aterrador, se libero una potente onda de energia que sacudió todo el mundo, todo el continente

Todo el mundo sabia muy bien lo que había pasado en ese momento: Alguien había comido el fruto del árbol. Fue con esto que se tradujo todo en una situación de caos como todo el mundo sabia que el poder del árbol en manos de alguien seria demasiado para cualquier persona poder tratar de detener al que lo había devorado. Las gentes de cada bando temblaron de miedo esperando el destino que les aguardaba en realidad

Mientras tanto Kaguya que era el nombre de la mujer que comio el fruto del árbol Shinju estaba teniendo y pasando por un cambio completo en todo su cuerpo. Ella sintió como todo su ser se conecto con el mundo y como ella podía sentir la vida de cada animal, cada planta y cada ser humano. Con todo esto también llego el conocimiento de todo el daño que el planeta había padecido por las acciones de la raza humana y ella solo podía hacer lo que fuera necesario para curar todo ese mal y daño

Mientras reflexionaba por todo lo que le había pasado al planeta su cuerpo cambio con su piel volviéndose completamente blanca como la nieve, sus ojos se volvieron blancos como perlas y de su cabeza salian dos cuernos que apuntaban hacia el cielo. El cambio mas drástico seria sin embargo el tercer ojo que le apareció en la frente con nueve tomoes en este dentro de los tres anillos que tenia dentro del ojo de color rojo

Cuando la transformación termino de tener lugar Kaguya se sintió completamente unida al mundo a través del Shinju como ella se sentía conectada al mundo por medio de este. Fue aquí donde comenzó la revolución de kaguya como ella se dirigió a uno por uno de los señores de la guerra y les puso fin de manera fija y para siempre de las formas mas brutales posibles para que así nadie jamás se levantara de la misma manera que ellos lo hicieron y llevaran al planeta a sufrir mucho mas daño as como las diferentes personas que vivía en el planeta

Con esto hecho la gente empezó a verla como una diosa por sus acciones de salvarlos de la tirania de los señores de la guerra y darle de esta manera la oportunidad perfecta para tener una nueva vida sin ninguna preocupación por las posibles acciones de estos hombres. Con esta simple y sencilla acción el mundo llego a la paz, el sacrificio de unos pocos que estaban en el mal llevo a la supervivencia de muchos miles que no tenian culpa alguna para las acciones de los señores de la guerra. Pronto la paz y la prosperidad llego al lugar y por fin todo el mundo pudo conseguir un momento de paz y seguir con vidas relativamente tranquilas y sin temores al dia a dia

Pero durante todo esto algo inconcebible sucedió a Kaguya: Se quedo embarazada. La diosa como era aclamada por todo el mundo y que era vista por muchos como el ser que se había profetizado para traer la paz a este mundo estaba embarazada de dos niños y aunque ella no sabia como era esto posible una parte de ella pensaba que era por acción del árbol Shinju por ella haberse comido los frutos del árbol y haber obtenido un poder que solo estaba destinado a poseer a ciertas entidades

Con esto ella tuvo que aguantar nueve meses hasta que nacieron sus dos niños. El primero de ellos se llamaba Hagoromo y el segundo de ellos se llamaba Hamura. Ambos nacieron con la capacidad de usar y manipular el chakra como ella pero esa no era la mejor parte de todo esto. No la mejor parte vino de que resultaba que cada uno de sus hijos heredo un diferente poder y habilidad haciéndolos muy diferentes pero iguales

Eran opuestos. Eran como el sol y la Luna. Uno era el calor y el otro el frio, eso era lo que importaba en realidad en ambos hermanos porque ellos poseían en estos momentos lo que tenia que completar el uno al otro. Eran mellizos pero cada uno tenia sus diferencias así como sus diferentes técnicas y modos de pensar

Hagoromo heredo una versión mas débil del tercer ojo de su madre. Esta versión se llamaba Rinnegan y le daba a Hagoromo la capacidad de manipular los cinco elementos, el elemento Yin, el elemento Yang y el Yin-Yang. Con este poder en sus manos cualquiera podría pensar que era mas que suficiente para Hagoromo pero eso seria un error inmenso ya que la fuerza de Hagoromo era mucho mayor gracias a los poderes ocultos de su ojo

Estos poderes eran los siete caminos: Deva, Asura, Humano, Animal, Naraka, Preta y Gedo. Cada uno de estos caminos tenia un poder y una habilidad bastante importante y con capacidad de dañar y destruir en inmensas cantidades. Deva tenia la capacidad de repeler atraer los objetos, Asura convertía el cuerpo en una armadura robotica con la posibilidad de diseñar tantas armas comose imaginen, Humano daba la capacidad de averiguar todo lo que una persona tenia en su mente y al finalizar de arrancar su alma, Naraka convocaba al rey del infierno el cual juzga a aquellos que tenia delante para saber sus secretos así como servia de medio de transporte y finalmente como un medio para curar todos los daños recibidos en el cuerpo de una persona, Preta tenia la capacidad de absorber cualquier jutsu pero viene con el riesgo de que al absorber el chakra si este esta imbuido en chakra natural convertirá en piedra al usuario de dicho camino y Gedo también conocido como el camino exterior daba la capacidad única de poder resucitar a los muertos por medio del rey del infierno ya que tiene un control sobre la vida y la muerte por desgracia este poder viene con un enorme peaje que en caso de no poder pagar mueres

Estas son las siete rutas del Rinnegan que daban la capacidad a Hagoromo pero eso no era todo el poder que este tenia como el también tenia la capacidad de crear Gudodamas por medio de la manipulación de los cinco elementos mas el Yin, Yan y Yin-Yang. Con esto se puede decir con facilidad que Hagoromo no era una persona de violencia y creía que la mejor forma de alcanzar la paz era mediante la comprensión y la aceptación, estas creencias iban a llevarlo mas tarde lejos de su madre que en su opinión no debía ser de esta manera como se hicieran las cosas

Por otro lado estaba Hamura. El recibió una versión mas potente de los ojos blancos o Byakugan de su madre llamada Tenseigan. Este ojo mas avanzado daba las mismas capacidades de los caminos y el control de chakra elemental que aportaba el Rinnegan pero el usuario de este ojo milenario era capaz de entrar en un modo llamado Chakra del Tenseigan

Mientras que el Rinnegan puede ser considerado como el ojo mas poderoso de todos en lo que se refiere a la capacidad de destrucción en bruto el Tenseigan era mas apto para un usuario de taijutsu como era el refinado ojo blanco que usaba con anterioridad la madre de ambos hermanos

El Byakugan de por si con esta mejora da la posibilidad de ver a través de todo, de ver el chakra, ver la red de chakra y ver en un conjunto d trescientos sesenta grados dándole a su poseedor una considerable ventaja sobre todos y cualquier enemigo que tenga en medio de el. Por supuesto la versión mas débil no tiene una absoluta vista de los trescientos sesenta grados pero aun así es una considerable cantidad de poder la que proporciona de todos modos a su usuario. Con esto dicho se acabo la explicación de ambos hermanos

Ambos hermanos eran grandes personas y dominaron el poder que su madre les había dado mientras que estaban en su vientre materno pero por desgracia todo lo bueno tiene tanto un comienzo como un final

Lo malo del poder de Kaguya es que la volvió engreída y con una considerable cantidad de pensamiento de superioridad sobre todo lo que la rodeaba por eso cuando las personas empezaron a revelarse contra ella porque pensaban que ella no tenia derecho a dirigir sus vidas

Fue un error muy tonto por parte de todas estas personas que pensaron que podrían salirse con la suya sublevándose contra alguien que tenia el poder de una diosa. Ella los masacro sin piedad y pronto dejo de ser amada, la gente dejo de verla como una guardiana y protectora y empezaron a verla como un demonio que no ia a dejarles vivir sus propias vidas

Con esto empezaron cada vez mas las personas que se levantaron contra ella y mas y mas gente se empezó a sumar al numero de personas que querían estar libres del yugo que llevo a que ella diseñara un medio que garantizara que nunca se podrían oponer al poder de ella por nada en el mundo. Ella se fundió con el Shinju con la intención de hacer que el poder de tanto el árbol mitico como el de ella se fusiones en un solo poder para así empezar con lo que ella pensó que era el único método de traer la paz a las naciones elementales que consistió en sumir a todas las personas en un genjutsu eterno que los hiciera vivir en su paraíso y vivir por tanto sin ningun problema o preocupación

Normalmente esta vida habría sido de ensueño para cualquiera pero hubo dos personas que no se ibana permitir esto bajo ningun concepto: hagoromo y Hamura. Ambos hermanos estaban completamente en contra de toda esta idea y por tanto tomaron en sus manos la decisión de detener a su madre de cometer semejante acto como ellos sabían que esto no era una vida sino mas bien una farsa que seria guiada por el Juubi que era el ser que resulto de la fusión entre Kaguya y el Shinju

Ambos hermanos usaron en su máxima extensión el poder que ellos tenian, durante diez días y diez noches el poder de ambos fue contra el poder del Juubi. Daba igual cuanto intentaran ambos hermanos porque el resultado era siempre el mismo y era que dicho ser volvia una y otra vez a por mas, era como si todos los impactos y golpes fueran nada mas que un simple dolor para el ser de poder inimaginable, sin embargo lo mismo se podía decir de dicha criatura como el poder detrás de Hagoromo y Hamura los protegía de todos los daños causados por el Juubi, daba igual cuanta fuerza usaran los dos hermanos y cuanto poder y manipulación elemental emplearan porque el resultado siempre era el mismo por lo que al final ambos hermanos llegaron a la conclusión inevitable de que la única forma de detener al ser era mediante el proceso de sellado

No se trataba de un sellado normal y corriente sino que se trataba de un sellado que combinaba una gran cantidad de energia y poder para así no solo sellar el alma sino también el cuerpo, al final el resultado fue algo que nadie podría haber jamás de los jamases haber pensado como algo creible y eso fue que derrotaron al terrible monstruo y al mismo tiempo la situación termino con ellos poder liberar a todas las personas que estaban debajo del poder de la ilusión de su madre. Con esto hecho se abrió una nueva etapa en la historia de la humanidad: La Verdadera Paz era alcanzable por una vez en la vida y no había nada que pudiera impedirlo en esta ocasión

Hagoromo y Hamura fueron vistos como salvadores del mundo y fueron homenajeados por todas las personas que pensaban que estaban en deuda con ellos por haberles dado una oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida. Esto sin embargo también significo la separación de ambos hermanos como cada uno de ellos llego al pensamiento de que ahora tenian que seguir con sus metas y caminos para la vida. Con esto Hamura fue al cielo a la luna para asegurarse de que su madre jamás seria libre y que por tanto ella jamás podría escapar de el sello en el que el y su hermano la habían sellado pero mientras por otro lado Hagoromo decidió que seria la misión de su vida la de extender la paz por este mundo y darle la oportunidad que tanto se merecían los seres humanos para poder vivir una vida en la cual ellos se conocerían entre si y se comprenderían por completo por lo que paso su vida por el proyecto de extender una cultura y forma de vida conocida como Ninshu

Por supuesto esta forma de ver la vida era un método único y muy complejo que no todo el mundo veria con tanta facilidad y que era muy complicado de entender ya que implicaba la conexión y comprensión de dos personas por medio de la unión de sus chakras. Esta religión o forma de pensar llevaría a las personas a poder comprenderse de manera mas adecuada ya que al verse entre si como algo mas que desconocidos entonces esto acabaría de una buena mnera y por tanto la violencia no se odria extender nunca mas

El pobre Hagoromo era demasiado inocente en lo que verdaderamente era lo que esperaba a no solo a el sino a todo el mundo en lo que se refería a los manejos de la energia del chakra pero por desgracia cuando el hombre se diera cuenta de eso seria demasiado tarde y por tanto ya no habría forma de evitar el error que el había cometido pero claro esto solo erauna forma de ver el mundo desde un punto de perspectiva y puede que en algún momento Hagoromo fue en realidad capaz de prever los que pasaría a continuación con los modos de vida que el había ayudado a crear

Pero esto no pasaría hasta el momento en que llegase su muerte algo que por desgracia llegaría tarde o temprano ya que el sabio podía ser fuerte y poderoso pero no Longevo lo cual solo significaba que llegaría en algún momento hasta su final sin importar lo mucho que tratara de intentar eludir dicho destino. Al final se vio obligado a elegir quien seria el sucesor de su camino y quien guiaría a la humanidad por el buen camino y por suerte o por desgracia el solo tenia dos opciones para las personas que guiarían por el camino adecuado a todo el mundo: sus hijos

Hagoromo había tenido dos hijos. Cada uno era diferente como la noche y el dia y cada uno de ellos poseía diferentes pensamientos y formas de ser que los hacían seguir adelante en todo su camino hacia delante sin importar lo muy complicado y difícil que fuera para ellos ir por semejante camino

El primero de sus hijos se llamaba Indra y era el hijo mayor, Indra heredo del sabio su poderoso chakra y sus ojos aunque una vez mas menguados y no tan fuertes como los suyos. Por otro lado estaba Asura que recibió el fuerte y poderoso cuerpo de el sabio así como su voluntad inquebrantable para realizar las hazañas mas imposibles de ver posible

Ambos hijos tenian sus objetivos y su destino en diferencia pero ambos tenian algo en común: Su inmenso amor por su padre que no conocía limites y ellos solo podían estar constantemente trabajando para poder demostrarle lo que eran capaces de hacer aunque cada uno de ellos tenia un resultado completamente diferente en lo que se refería a sus acciones

Indra era un genio, un joven dotado con no solo el poder sino que además contaba con el don de ser capaz de utilizar todo el poder a su alcance sin la necesidad de ayuda, esto lo llevo por un camino solitario como al no necesitar ayuda creció arrogante y pensó que era innecesario la presencia de mas personas para poder ayudarle con el arduo camino que tenia que recorrer para poder llegar y demostrarle a su padre como el era el que merecía ante todo llevar la carga de ser el que guiaría a el mundo en su forma de pensar

Por otro lado estaba Asura que aunque había heredado la voluntad y el cuerpo de su padre por desgracia no era un genio ni un prodigio sino que demás era en pocas palabras un inútil, el ser así obligo a Asura trabajar tres veces mas de lo que su hermano Indra tenia que trabaja r y por tanto llevo a Asura a tener que depender de otras personas para ser capaz entonces de poder llegar mas lejos en su camino por la vida de lo que le costo a Indra. Pero en el lado positivo de todo esto, gracias a la constante cantidad de trabajo así como la ayuda de las personas que lo rodeaban Asura llego a crear bonos y lazos de gran fuerza que lo mantuvieron unido y que le hicieron ver la importancia de la comprensión entre todas las personas

Con todo esto dicho y hecho se llego mas pronto que tarde a la conclusión de que el camino para guiar a la gente era mediante la unión de todas las personas en un objetivo común que en este caso se trataba de antener el mundo unido en paz

Con el tiempo Hagoroo empezó a otra que la muerte estaba muy cerca de su ser. Un miedo inconcebible se apodero de el. No quería morir y dejar su legado atrás pero sabia que todo humano tiene un limite de tiempo que el y había cumplido con dicho limite o estaba muy cerca de cumplirlo por lo que mando llamar a sus dos hijos a sus cámaras privadas para saber a quien elegir

Indra y Asura estaban mas alla de la tristeza como no les gustaa la idea de perder a su padre, ellos no querían perder a aquel que era su vinculo y su ultima familia. Sin embargo una vez que aceptarlo el destino de su padre este les hizo una pregunta: ´´¿Cómo mantendréis la paz?``

Cada uno de los hermanos se quedo pesando por un momento en la pregunta que su padre les había hecho, no era una pregunta fácil de responder ya que era básicamente ua pregunta que marcaria de por siempre sus vidas por lo que cda uno pensó en sus vivencias y en todo lo que habían enfrentado y sufrido para llegar hasta donde estaban y cada uno de ellos gano una respuesta diferente

Indra dijo: ´´Yo creo que la respuesta para alcanzar la paz esta en el poder, con el poder yo mantendré unida a la gente. La gente ya temerá mi poder y por tanto no se atreverán a rebelarse contra mi o en otro caso ellos se sentiran atraídos por mi poder y querrán saber como llegar hasta el mismo``

La respuesta de Indra era por desgracia algo que Hagoromo se temia ya que el joven que era su hijo ya sea por bueno o por malo había cecido con la creencia de que el poder era la respuesta de todo y no ayudo que el había salido tan dotado, sin embargo el no dejo que los malos pensamientos que tenia se hicieran inmediatamente públicos como el sabia muy bien el resultado de que Indra previera que el estaba en contra de la opinión de su creencia

Por otro lado Asura respondió: ´´Creo que la respuesta es el amor y la comprensión. Con estas dos cosas se crearían Bonos y lazos entre cada persona que practicase el Ninshu y por tanto ellos llegarían a entenderse mucho mejor y aceptar con mas facilidad los unos a los otros``

Una vez mas en la mente de Hagoromo el llego a la conclusión de que Asura se había equivocado, su respuesta era el extremo contrario de la de Indra. Ninguna de las respuestas es la correcta en la mente de Hagoromo como el sabia que para que de verdad la paz floreciera entre todo el mundo que el tenia y que guiaa era necesario dos cosas de gran importancia: Lazos y control

Se necesitaba de alguien que sirviera como un guía y que mostrase el camino adecuado y que castigara a aquellos que se salian del camino que había que seguir pero a su vez el también tenia que ser alguien que creara lazos y uniones con las personas para que no pensaran en el como un tirano sino como alguien que debía hacer de guía y apoyo para la gente. Ninguno respondió bien, pero entre dos malas respuestas el solo pudo escoger la que menos daño haría en el futuro o al menos eso esperaba

´´Indra, mi hijo mayor. Tu has crecido sin la necesidad de ayuda, sin que nadie te diga como hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible y es por esto que no te das cuenta de que el camino del poder solo corrompe y convierte a la gente en seres con creencias superiores a los demás. Por otro lado tu Asura eres demasiado suave y no te da cuenta de que los humanos son una raza de gente que no solo necesita el amor y el compañerismo sino también la disciplina y el control. Si los seres humanos no son controlados ellos crecerán con arrogancia en los dones que les hemos entregado y por tanto ellos solo pensaran que están por encima de todas y cada una de las consecuencias posibles. Pero Tu Asura eres el que mejor me ha respondido de los dos por lo que será bajo tu guía que la gente tendrá qu ir, pero no descartes a tu hermano como el es muy necesario de aquí en adelante y podría ser lo que implicase ya sea el triunfo o el fracaso de todo esto``

Con esas palabras dichas ambos hermanos abandonaron los aposentos del padre. Uno furioso mientras el otro contento. Asura estaba feli de que sus ideales habían prevalecido ya que sabia que si lo hubieran hecho los de su hermano muchos habrían sufrido. Por otro lado Indra era furioso y disgustado, toda su vida el había demostrado su gran habilidad y dominio de la situación solo para verse empujado en la parte mas culminante de su vida por el idiota de su hermano que era excesivamente blando

En la mente de Indra esto no podía ser dejado con impunidad y el debía hacer claro a su hermano que el no era mejor que el. Esta disputa iba a ser el inicio de algo mas grande y fuerte de lo que ninguno de los hermanos alcanzaría a comprender jamás de los jamases aunque para ellos era tarde para echarse atrás

Mientras que ambos hermanos había echo la decisión de enfrentarse para asegurarse de que eran sus ideales los que triunfarían sobre el otro el propio Hagoromo estaba en un santuraio muy importante con el objetivo de hacer algo de suma importancia: Poner fin a su vida

El era muy consciente que con su muerte el poder y la fuerza del Juubi volveria y solo seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que tratara de doblegar una vez mas al mundo en su intento de aquella monstruosa ilusión. Por esto y con un objetivo en mente de gran importancia el utilizo la ultima de sus fuerzas para partir el poder del Juubi en nueve pedazos, cada pedazo no era del mismo tamaño sino que cada uno era de un tamaño superior al del anterior y la suma de todos ellos daba lugar al Juubi

Con esto el utilizo el poder del Omnyoton para la creación de todo para darle forma a estos nueve pedazos. Ante Hagoromo aparecieron nueve pequeños animales cada uno con una característica diferente así como un numero de colas muy diferente. El primero era unTanuki que estaba hecho de arena y que tenia una sola cola, el segundo era un gato con dos colas y que estaba hecho de fuego azul, el trercero era una tortuga con un solo ojo y con tres colas muy puntiagudas, el cuarto era un mono de color rojo y con el pelo verde que tenia cuatro colas, el quinto era una especie de combinación de caballo con la cabeza de un delfin y con cuernos en la cabeza el animal en cuestión tenia cinco colas y era un de un blanco impresionante, el sexto animal era lo que parecía ser una babosa con seis colas, el séptimo animal era una larva que parecía tener tres puntos a cada lado por los que aparecerían unas alas mientras que tenia la propia ala final, el octavo era una mezcla de buey con pulpo que tenia ocho colas y finalmente estaba un zorro con orejas de conejo que tenia nueve colas

Estos nueve seres eran los Biju. Los guardianes que el sabia había declarado para que guardasen y protegieran al mundo de la resurrecion del Juubi y sus nombres eran: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama. Nueve criaturas que ninguna mal había hecho y en el corazón de sabio de los seis caminos fue como romperlo ya que sabia que estaba condenando a dichos seres a una vida de miseria y soledad

´´Shukau, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama. Puedo decir que este es un mundo que no os va a aceptar y por desgracia yo no voy a poder estar con vosotros para guiaros y mostraros el camino correcto, solo puedo pediros que cuidéis unos de los otros como esa es la mayor cosa que os puedo decir que os dara fuerzas en los momentos de flaqueza. La vida no será justa con vosotros y os puedo decir que muchos querrán vuestro poder pero un di alguien vendrá de nuevo al mundo y ese alguien os ayudara y guiara por el mundo sin temer ni que tengáis preocupaciones una vez mas, mi tiempo en este mundo ha llegado a su fin y preveo que la paz que tanto me he esforzado en construir no va a durar mucho. Por favor no dejéis que la oscuridad que hay en este mundo os gane y buscad siempre ese alguien que os comprenda hasta la llegada de aquel que esta destinado a protegeros para siempre``

Los nueve Biju tenian lagrimas en los ojos, ellos podían haber sido uno antes pero había visto lo mas bueno del sabio de los seis caminos y sabían que el sabio aunque un humano era mas alla de lo que muchos se podría imaginar. En ese momento el sabio cerro los ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas, su ser se lleno de calma y de paz y pronto su cuerpo se convirtió en uno con el chakra del mundo. Los Biju miraron con gran tristeza la muerte de su ´´padre``

Pero pronto todo lo que sabían es que tenian que salir corriendo de donde estaban porque sentían los inmensos terremotos que estaban sacudiendo el lugar. Resulta que fuera de esa posicion los dos hermanos e hijos de Hagoromo estaban combatiendo entre si para ver quien en verdad era mas digno del lugar de su padre y dirigir a todas estas personas a un nuevo futuro y que este estuviera lleno de paz y prosperidad como había sido hasta el momento con su padre. Los nueve Biju corrieron y temieron porque algún dia estas personas fueran detrás de ellos con ambiciones de controlarlos

* * *

 **-Mil Años Despues-**

Dicen que el tiempo pasa deprisa para las personas cuando es algo hermoso y valioso. Pero durante mil años la tierra que antaño estuvo en paz y gobernada con justicia por Hagoromo y su hermano ahora estaba dividida y destrozada por la guerra a causa de lo que los imbéciles de los hijos de Hagoromo habían hecho

En vez de trabajar unidos y juntos para mantener la paz y el orden los dos hermanos se habían enfrentado entre si uno cegado por la ambicion y el poder mientras que el otro por la bondad de sus ideales que no le permitían contemplar otras opciones. La guerra había divido a las personas capaces de usar chakra y las hizo enfrentarse entre ellos por un timpo cada uno con la intención de ganar poder sobre otro esta era tuvo un nombre: Era de los reinos combatientes

Obviamente esta era no fue una era de paz sino una guerra constante. La paz fue un lejano recuerdo olvidado por los mas sabios y mayores, la paz se había convertido en algo inalcanzable debido a los ideales de unos y de otros. Con la paz ser imposible de alcanzar las personas solo podían esperar sobrevivir cada dia y esperar que podrían ver otro dia mas

Las necesidades básicas no estaban cubiertas y era obvio que todos ellos tenían problemas porque debido a la constante guerra los civiles inocentes de clase media y baja apenas tenían formas seguras de conseguir alimentos con los clanes ninja, los Daimyos y las gentes de clase alta quedándose con todo lo que ellos pensaban necesario para seguir con su dia a dia

La era de los reinos combatientes fue conocida de esta forma debido a los numerosos clanes ninja que estaban luchando entre si. Estos eran contratados por un noble o señor adinerado con el objetivo de destruir completamente a la competencia algo que obviamente la competencia no quería por lo que respondia contratando a un clan que podría protegerlo y que curiosamente podría ser el enemigo jurado del otro clan

Los clanes eran diversos y se clasificaban según las líneas de sangre o Genki Kenkai o las técnicas secretas del clan. Un ejemplo para clanes con lineas de sangre seria el Yuki y su línea de sangre Hyoton que era la combinación del elemento viento (futon) con el elemento agua (suiton) esta era una línea de sangre del tipo elemental

Otra línea de sangre y clan serian los Kaguya con una línea de sangre que les permitia usar los huesos de su cuerpo y por tanto usarlos como armas esta línea de sangre se llamaba hueso pulso muerto (shikotsumyaku) y por tanto los convertía en los guerreros perfecos para luchar contra cualquier rival o persona que se enfrentase a ellos y era una línea de sangre tipo corporal

Y luego estaban las líneas de sangre tipo ocular como el Byakugan del clan Hyuga que descendia de Hamura y que tenia las características mas básicas que eran una visión de trescientos sesenta grado y ver las vías de chakra de las personas que los rodeaban. Con esto explicado sabemos que las lineas de sangre se basan en elementales, corporales y visuales aunque todavía hay muchas variones por explicar ya que algunos clanes gracias a uno de los elementos primordiales debido a lo fuerte que eran en ese clan o en lo que se refería a la manipulación del elemento Yin o el Yang entonces eran algunos clanes

De entre los clanes hubo dos clanes que destacaron. Dos clanes que hicieron mas que presentes su presencia en el campo de batalla y que se ganaron el respeto de muchos: Los Senju del Bosque y Los Uchiha del Sharingan. Estos dos clanes eran curiosamente los clanes descendientes de los dos hijos del sabio con los Uchiha serlo de Indra y los Senju de Asura. Cuando uno de los dos clanes era contratado al acto el señor feudal contrario convocaba al otro clan lo cual había llevado a un rencor se extendiera entre los dos clanes como siempre había alguien que caia por las manos de uno de los dos clanes

El clan Uchiha se caracterizaba por ser un clan que tenia si bien bajas reservas de chakra pero un poderoso chakra que los hacia temibles como sus ataques eran mas poderosos de lo que un jutsu seria en manos de un ninja normal o de otro clan siempre y cuando no fuera oculto. Por otro lado ellos también contaban con una fuerte alienación elemental con el fuego (katon) y por supuesto tenían una línea de sangre única del tipo ocular

Ellos habían heredado de Indra un legendario y poderoso ojo conocido como el Sharingan, un ojo muy poderoso y temible que daba a los miembros del clan Uchiha la capacidad de prevenir cualquier ataque en contra de ellos siempre y cuando tuvieran su cuerpo lo suficientemente desarrollados así como capacitados, también les permitia seguir detalladamente los movimientos lo cual venia muy bien para copiar las técnicas ninja de otros cuando las usaban contra ellos y finalmente tenían la capacidad de inducir un genjutsu o ilusión en su victima si esta los miraba a los ojos convirtiendo su linaje en uno muy peligroso

Añadido y combinado todo eso hacia del clan Uchiha uno de los clanes ninja mas temido y muy pocos clanes tenían las capacidades de igualarlos en combate como carecían de defensa contra una de sus tres características. Sin embargo en su contra tenían un orgullo tremendo y una forma de ser un tanto excesiva en sus objetivos creyendo que el clan siempre era por encima de todo

Por el otro lado estaban los Senju que eran los herederos de Asura el hijo menor. A diferencia de cualquier clan nadie podía decir cual era la posible línea de sangre del clan Senju como no había reportado ninguna información acerca de sus posibles linajes aunque sin embargo había que anotar que los miembros del clan Senju nacian con cuerpos fuertes y con un preciso control de chakra así como cantidades considerables de este

Por sino fuera suficiente los miembros del clan Senju eran entrenados desde niños no para dominar un solo arte del ninja sino para dominar varios al mismo tiempo lo cual convertía a cada Senju en una pequeña maquina anti ejercito y mas aun si los niños llegaban a la adolescencia o a la edad adulta como en ese caso entonces ellos ganan la suficiente experiencia como para ser casi imparables y por tanto ser mas complicado de ser derrotados

Lo que distinguía a los Senju para enfrentarse a los Uchiha es que habían desarrollado contadores contra el Sharinagn gracias a la rama de fuinjutsu que les permitia anular cualquier poder del Sharingan. Por otro lado mientras que los Uchiha luchan para prolongar el combate los Senju siempre trataban de acabarlo de un solo golpe y por tanto rematar fácilmente a su enemigo. Su mayor fortaleza también era su gran debilidad como los miembros del clan Senju creían fuertemente en el amor entre la familia y por eso con cada perdida sus miembros tendían a volverse predecibles hasta que los sacaban de ese ciclo peligroso de autodestrucción

Ambos clanes se habían dedicado entre si años y años y se podía decir que ambos habían llegado al cenit de su confrontación debido a la situación actual. Los lideres actuales de cada uno de los clanes eran: Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha. Estos dos eran los mayores prodigios y mas grandes genios que jamás cualquier clan podría haber producido, irónicamente el joven líder del clan Senju había sido bendecido con un linaje muy especial conocido como el Mokuton un elemento que le permitia controlar la madera y por tanto controlar la naturaleza y el campo de combate a su antojo

Esto lo convirtió en el peor posible enemigo que el clan uchiha podría haber jamás tenido como el era mas que capaz de aniquilar a cualquier ejercito con su creciente y aumento de habilidades con cada combate. Como si eso no fuera suficiente el joven Senju tenia mas chakra y un control inhumano por el que muchos matarían

Por el otro lado Uchiha Madara no se quedaba atrás sino que para un Uchiha el también alcanzo puestos muy altos como el había despertado el poderoso Mangekyo Sharingan que era la siguiente evolución del Sharingan y que le daba un gran potencial a su usuario como le permitia utilizar en un ojo el Tsukiyomi que era el genjutsu mas poderoso de todos uno en el que el concepto espacio tiempo no existía, por otro lado tenia el Amaterasu unas llamas negras que quemaban tan alto que podían evaporar el agua en cuestión de segundos y que durante siete días y siete noches quemarían pero el mayor poder era cuando ambos poderes oculares se combinaban dando lugar al Susano la ultima defensa absoluta que creaba un esqueleto de chakra alrededor del usuario que lo protegía contra todo mal y contra cualquier ataque así como ser también una fuerte arma ofensiva contra cualquiera que se plante en su camino

Con estos poderes de su lado los dos miembros y lideres de sus clanes se enfrentaron en numerosas ocasiones y llevaron el cambio de los paisajes con cada combate. Con cada combate el daño a las dos familias se hacia cada vez mas grande hasta que llego un punto cuyo daño era casi imposible de soportar ese punto llego cuando Uchiha Madara perdió al ultimo miembro de su familia: Su hermano Izuna

Izuna tenia una rivalidad contra el hermano de Hashirama que se llamaba Tobirama pero donde la rivalidad de Madara con Hashirama casi se podía decir que era productiva la de Tobirama con Izuna no lo era. Ambos se odiaban y no tenían respeto entre si por lo que cada vez que se enfrentaban trataban de acabar la vida de uno con la del otro. Un dia el asunto llego demasiado lejos y causo que el hermano mas joven de Madara fuera herido como el nunca se espero una acción de Tobirama que sabia fuinjutsu en un alto grado ya que Tobirama se intereso por la rama mas problemática de fuinjutsu que eran las técnicas de espacio tiempo ya que estas técnicas permitían una deformación del espacio y el tiempo permitiendo por ejemplo al usuario estar de un punto a otro en un instante

Como cosa esto le dio un dia la ventaja a Tobirama y el hirió de muerte a Izuna, ese fue el mismo dia que poco a poco Madara comenzó de verdad a caer en la oscuridad como fue la perdida de su ultimo ser querido y lo único que verdaderamente le importaba

Poco después Hashirama le imploro a Madara por un acto de paz y porque fueran una vez mas amigos. Que juntos crearan un lugar donde vivir en paz todos los clanes y poder criar a los niños sin que estos tengan que ir a la guerra muy joven. Esto fue respondido con Madara con que no podía ser ya que el sentía que lo único que podía hacer era acabar con aquellos que le habían arrebatado lo que mas le importaba. Un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Madara y Hashirama estallo y esta vez era por la vida del hermano mas joven de Hashirama como Madara quería su vida por haber matado a su hermano mas joven. Hashirama no lo permitiría jamás y tras un feroz combate Hashirama gano y finalmente Madara accedió a la idea de poner en paz ambos clanes por lo que podrían crecer en una nueva era. Este fue el principio del surgimiento del sistema de aldea ninja

La aldea que iban a tener fue llamada Konohakure no Sato por ser un pueblo escondido entre los bosques que Hashirama creo para rodear el pueblo. Al principio el pueblo se suponía que iba a ser solo esos dos clanes pero pronto eso cambio. Los clanes Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Shimura y Kurama solicitaron unirse al pueblo oculto y así poder tener unas vidas en relativa paz y que por tanto sus hijos pudieran crecer sin miedos ni tampoco grandes temores

Con esto llego también el momento de elegir un gran líder para el pueblo como se necesitaba alguien de gran poder para guiar a un pueblo de tal magnitud. Hashirama cedió su puesto a Madara como el considero que era su forma de pago al hombre por la muerte de su hermano pero el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni no quería esto. El hombre político quería colocar a alguien que el pensaba que era mas digno de confianza y escogió que el que ocupara dicho puesto fuera Hashirama algo que no le sento muy bien a Madara

No ayudo que mas tarde se entero que su propio clan lo veía como algo adecuado y beneficioso ya que ellos veian a Hashirama como el mas fuerte de los dos, al final la falta de apoyo solo guio a Madara a un punto de vista negativo indicando que algún dia los clanes que formaban Konoha iban a oprimir demasiado al Uchiha pero los demás miembros no le escucharon como ellos opinaban que lo que Madara quería era solo la posicion de poder y ninguno creía que el hombre estaba interesado en esa posicion por el bien del clan

Finlmente todos esos años haciéndose mas fuerte por cualquier medio hizo que el clan pensara mal de Madara y le dieran la espalda. Con esto hecho el primer ninja renegado de Konoha existió y este fue Madara Uchiha. Pero la historia no termina ahí ya que Madara no era de los que hacia o dejaba algo sin hacer y dado que el quería esa posicion el iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ganarla

Madara se paso varios años bajo una formación intensiva en el intento de ganar mas poder para así poder enfrentarse a Hashirama por la posicion que el ocupaba pero daba igual cuanto lo intentara como el no conseguía llegar a superar la línea que los separaba o al menos fue así por un tiempo como el llego a un momento y pensamiento de algo que estaba seguro le ayudaría: Los Biju. El poder del Sharingan seguramente le permitiría esto

Años después el apareció en cercanías de Konoha y deafio a Hashirama por el puesto de líder de la aldea como Madara veía esto como la única forma de resolver sus problemas de una buena vez y al mismo tiempo traer lo que pertenecía a los Uchiha de una buena vez como el se negaba a permitir que los Uchiha fueran vistos como un clan inferior a los Senju. El combate fue brutal y llevo a ambos antiguos amigos a destrozar gran cantidad del paisaje debido a sus diferentes ideales lo cual acabo con gran cantidad de los terrenos a lo lejano de Konoha muy destruidos

Finalmente Madara decidió hacer uso de su arma secreta y convoco al Kyubi no Kitsune. Kurama había sido previamente atacado por Madara y este había conseguido de alguna manera inducirlo bajo una poderosa ilusión ara que le sirviera como una fiel mascota. Con este nuevo poder destructivo en su comando Uchiha Madara trato de todas las formas posibles golpear y destruir a Hashirama que si no hubiera sido por su Mokuton entonces seguramente habría sido golpeado mas de una buena vez por los ataques de Madara y podría haber acabado muerto. Sin embargo Hashirama no se rendía y trataba con su Mokuton tranquilizar al enorme Biju algo que no parecía funcionar debido a la técnica Susano de Madara que el había hecho que rodeara al Kyubi por completo protegiéndolo de esa manera de cualquier ataque por su parte y haciendo imposible que el linaje de Hashirama pudiera hacer nada contra el

Sin embargo este no fue el fin del combate como cuando Hashirama se dio cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que hacia no parecía ser suficiente decidió pasar al siguiente nivel y por tanto empezó a usar su modo sabio que le permitia obtener el poder de la mismísima naturaleza. Con esto el realizo su técnica de madera mas poderosa y convoco una gigantesca estatua de madera que hacia ver pequeño al Biju y al mismo tiempo que tenia mil manos en su espalda. Pronto un nuevo asalto entre Madara y Hashirama comenzó pero en esta ocasión Madara perdió como fue superado por Hashirama y como si no fuera suficiente este vio como Hashirama le arrebato el control del Kyubi

Tras esto con todo el paisaje demolido y grandes heridas en los cuerpos de ambos guerreros los dos decidieron acabar el combate que gano Hashirama muy a su pesar como el hombre nunca quiso matar al que fue su hermano en todo menos la sangre. Sin embargo todo esto dejaba un pequeño asunto sin resolver que en la mente de Hashirama debía ser terminado lo antes posible: El Kyubi. Hashirama no sabia que hacer al principio con el o al menos eso fue hasta que su amada esposa Mito Uzumaki decidió hacer algo muy tonto y estúpido aunque ella pensó en ese momento que era lo mejor: Ella queria sellar el Kyubi en ella misma

Mito pensaba que la mejor manera de garantizar que una vez mas el Biju no fuera una amenaza para su hogar que la mejor cosa que podia hacer era sellar al Biju mas poderoso. Pero Kurama era por una razon la mas poderosa de las bestias Biju por lo que cuando Mito penso que habia conseguido arrinconar a Kurama la bella mujer de cabello rojo fue sorprendida por el Biju desaparecer de la vista. Si ella hubiera sido una gran sensora habria sido capaz de saber que el Biju no habia desaparecido sino que habia alterado su forma pero no fue capaz de hacerlo

Pronto tanto Hashirama como Mito llegaron a temer del posible uso de los Biju como herramientas de guerra por algun terero una vez mas por lo que empezaron una caceria de los Biju pensando que la mejor manera de estar seguro de los Bijus era por medio de el control de estos. Como tenian las habilidades de sellado de Biju de Mito y el Mokuton de Hashirama ambos marido y mujer pensaron que tenian el mejor de los planes para solucionar todo esto de manera segura

Sin embargo para cada accion siempre hay una reaccion y los Biju eran por asi decirlo venerados por un grupo de personas poderosas y determinadas. Tal era el poder y fuerza de estas personas que muchos habrian pensado dos veces antes de tratar de meterse con ellas pero para Hashirama eso momento no se le cruzo por la cabeza. Solo queria asegurarse de que no habria nuevas amenazas para su gente una vez mas

Por desgracia los planes de la pareja se truncaron. Cuando se supo por las demas naciones que la pareja habia cazado a todos los Biju todos temieron un intento de conquista por parte de Hi no Kuni por lo que a cambio de no entablar acciones agresivas contra Hi no Kuni exigieron los Biju como una medida cautelar que asegurase que de esta manera nadie podria atacarse entre si por miedo a desencadenar cualquiera de los otros Biju

Hashirama no era un buen lider en ese sentido. En vez de mantenerse fuerte y haberles dicho a las otras naciones que los dejaran en paz el cedio inmediatamente a sus demandas pensando que era el mejor camino. Fue tan estupido como para sellar cada Biju en un niño creando asi los jinchuriki. Pensaba que estaba creando las herramientas de la paz. El muy tonto no sabia que habia creado las herramientas de la guerra futura

Sin embargo un nuevo enemigo aparecio. Este enemigo fue un clan de inmenso poder que era mas que capaz de hacer ver lo que hacían Madara y Hashirama como un juego de niños. Este clan fue el clan Uzumaki. Y Los Uzumaki eran un clan que a diferencia del resto de clanes no tenían ambiciones de dominación mundial ni que querían abarcar grandes territorios sino que ellos querían única y sencillamente cumplir con el legado de sus antiguos y del patriarca de su clan: la paz

Ellos solo querían vivir en paz y por tanto se quedaron en su isla tranquilamente sin meterse en problemas innecesarios ni declarar guerras ni causar problemas. Sin embargo en algunas ocasiones los problemas venían a ellos que era el como se habían metido en un mal lio mas de una vez. Como muchos clanes vieron a los Uzumaki como unos tranquilos muchos llegaron a pensar que podrían atacarlos sin tener ningún problema pero se equivocaron: Eso fue un error mayúscula que solo causo grandes ríos de destrucción y muerte

Los Uumaki podían creer en la paz y en no molestar a la gente pero si creían en el que había que asegurarse de que la gente entendiera su lugar en la cadena alimenticia ninja por lo que cada vez que un clan los atacaba ellos los golpeaban de semejante forma que los diezmaban sin piedad. Muchos clanes acabaron extinguidos por las acciones de los Uzumaki y muchos otros acabaron con números tan bajos que debieron juntarse con otros para sobrevivir

El clan Uzumki descendia de Asura que era el segundo hijo de Hagoromo y eso los convertía en un clan primo de los Senju, de hecho la mayor parte del conocimiento de fuinjutsu de los Senju venia de los Uzumaki y por tanto eran muy respetados por sus parientes. Sin embargo había una razón por la cual el clan Uzumaki aun pese a sus bajos números siempre dominaban y aplastaban a sus agresores o mas bien tres razones: la primera era que se trataban de maestros de fuinjutsu y esto de por si ya los convertía en monstruos capaces de convertir cualquier campo de batalla a su antojo

Por sino fuera suficiente sus usos del fuinjutsu les permitia literalmente controlarlo todo desde los elementos mismos, desde la vida y la muerte y las leyes físicas Ellos no tenían ningún limite para lo que podían hacer y desde luego se lo recordaban a todos los que los atacaban como un recuerdo feroz y brutal

El segundo punto que los hacia temibles era u kenjutsu. Los Uzumaki llegaron a la conclusión que el Taijutsu no les permitiría siempre acabar con las victimas de una manera rápida y simple por lo que pensaron que era mejor hacerse muy versátiles en algo que les permitiera matar de un solo golpe y así es como se metieron en kenjutsu. Sin embargo los Uzumaki no querían simples espadas, de hecho ellos no querían simples armas tampoco hechas de chakra metal sino que decidieron idear su propio método de forja para sus espadas

Normalmente uno pensaría que con chakra metal uno deberiadarse por vencido y ser agradecido pero los Uzumaki eran un clan que no se andaba con chiquitas y querían estar siempre con aquello que les daría la ventaja definitiva. Por lo que desarrollaron su propio método de forja de armas con la ayuda de el uso del fuinjutsu y de los mejores forjadores de armas de las naciones elementales

Armas capaces de hacer posible lo imposible. Estar armas eran creadas cada una de manera personal por aquel que era el armero del clan aliado a los Uzumaki mientras que el que quería empuñarla tenia que hacer un tipo de aportaciones. El proceso era simple y a la vez complejo y consistía en un método de forja normal y natural solo que se añadían a la mezcla del metal ciertas cosas

La primera de todas ellas eran materiales adecuados para permitir que la espada siguiera siendo fuerte y dura como el diamante pero ligera como el titanio, además se le añadían componentes tremendamente conductores del chakra lo que le permitiría absorber adecuadamente el chakra. Pero la parte final de este proyecto llevaba a lo que era la parte mas importante y era infundir su chakra en la propia hoja

No bastaba con un poco sino que había que inyectar en la hoja la mayor parte del chakra de la persona dejándolo solo con lo suficiente para que pudieran terminar la obra maestra que estaban creando. Esto hacia a las espadas semi sensibles a sus poseedores haciendo que sea imposible que alguien que no tenia su mismo chakra empuñar la espada. Pero esa no era la mejor parte sino que donde verdaderamente destacaban era en que la espada ganaba el poder y la influencia sobre el elemento en que el Uzumaki destacara

Si un Uzumaki usaba el viento la espada misma podría hacer cosas con el control del viento que nadie mas podría y por tanto dando al portador una considerable superioridad sobre los que tenia delante de el aunque fueran usuarios de fuego ya que el pleno control del viento podía anular el fuego

El tercer y ultimo don era algo mas bien esquivo y que no se daba en todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki sino solo en unos pocos. Los miembros del clan Uzumaki siempre han sido bendecidos con varias cosas: la primera la longevidad y la segunda masivas reservas de chakra. Pero no todos los Uzumaki nacia con un estilo idéntico. Algunos nacian con un dominio sobre el poder del espíritu o la energía Yin mientras que muchos otros nacian con el dominio en el poder de la energía Yang o la energía física

Habia veces que la manifestación de estas dos energias afectaban a las propias espadas y en vez de tomar el poder de la capacidad elemental tomaban uno de estos dos poderes haciendo así a los miembros del clan Uzumaki mortales y diversos. Sin embargo había ocasiones que nacia uno con un equilibrio de ambas energias, nacia uno con tanto influencia del Yin como del Yang dándole así acceso a un chakra tan fuerte y condensado que podía crear objetos con su chakra y en ocasiones podía ser suficiente para contener a las grandes citaciones e incluso los propios Biju

Este era el poder mismo tanto para destruir como para crear y facilitaba a su portador la tarea de dirigir a los Uzumaki y de protegerlos de todo mal. Cuando un Uzumaki nacia con este don era considerado como un milagro y considerado como lo mas cercano a un dios como eran capaces de crear y destruir todo aquello que se colocara a su alcance sin importar nada ni nadie mas. Este fue el tercer poder que bendijo a los Uzumaki para poder defender su hogar y a su familia de cualquier mal y destruir a cualquier enemigo sin importar su procedencia

El caso fue que crear los nueve jinchuriki fue un error abismal por parte de Hashirama. Uzumaki Yamamoto el actual líder del clan, un hombre joven, fuerte y poderoso que hacia empequeñecer a Hashirama demostró su descontento con tal decisión y que su propia hermana hubiera hecho semejante cosa solo sirvió para encender la pira aun mas fuerte y que el hombre que era actual líder del clan se cabreara aun mas y todo esto debido a una simple y sencilla razón: los Biju eran sagrados

Yamamoto así como todo el clan Uzumaki llegaron a la conclusión de que los Biju existían por una razón no simplemente aparecieron y ya esta y lo que descubrieron les encanto tanto como los horrorizo. Ellos aprendieron la existencia del Juubi y lo que Hagoromo tuvo que hacer para garantizar la seguridad del mundo. Siendo como eran los Uzumaki con la familia ellos podía decirse que quería golpear muchas veces a Hagoromo por dejar nueve criaturas indefensas contra el mundo que podía ser cruel y brutal por no decir que tratarían de aprovechar su poder y su energía

Ellos prometieron a los nueve Biju que los protegerían como pudieran y a cambio los Biju jamás hicieron nada contra ellos. Pero ahora eso se había jodido completamente por las acciones de Hashirama. Hashirama trato de excusarse con Yamamoto, trato de decir que servirían a un destino mayor que seria el de proteger a la humanidad y de garantizar la paz

Eso solo le gano una paliza tan brutal que le rompió todos los huesos del cuerpo. Yamamoto uso de ejemplo a Hashirama por lo que sus acciones habían hecho pero mas tarde hablo con Mito pidiéndole que hablara con el. Ella trato de defender al hombre solo para ser silenciada por un Yamamoto lleno de ira y disgusto sin fin. Ella había sido criado como el para entender a los Biju y sin embargo ella había abandonado sus ideales solo porque el hombre que amaba pensaba que era una gran idea

Una acción requerían una reacción y por mucho que le doliera a Yamamoto el no tuvo otra elección que declarar a Mito y sus descendientes como no Uzumakis siempre y cuando no se arrepintieran o pagasen adecuadamente por sus acciones, pero que en dicho caso la propia Mito seguiría sin ser reconocida como una Uzumaki y solo los hijos de la pareja serian vistos como tales

Todo esto fue por romper un juramento sagrado y por esclavizar a una raza sin ningún sentido en dicha acción. Ese dia Mito acabo tremendamente destrozada como el clan Uzumaki solo había dicho que aunque permanecerían aliados a Konoha ellos consideraron a los miembro de la familia Senju como traidores por usar sus enseñanzas para ir en contra de sus costumbres y desgraciadamente para muchos se vio finalmente que los Uzumaki no se habían equivocado en sus pronósticos y que finalmente los jinchurikis serian usados para la guerra

Al final resulto que las otras naciones vieron a los jinchurikis mas que como formas de manejar la paz sino como armas de destrucción masiva y por tanto comenzaron su formación con la intención de convertirlos en herramientas utiles para sus respectivos pueblos sin importar los deseos de Hashirama. Finalmente estallo la primera gran guerra ninja donde al principio de esta Hashirama perdió la vida a manos de un grupo de ataque jinchuriki. Eso destrozo aun mas el corazón de Mito ya que la mujer había amado con todo su corazón a su marido y lo había seguido tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo y ella esperaba sinceramente que la gente se comportara como el esperaba

Sin embargo como un golpe a ella esto solo demostró que lo que su familia decía y abogaba era mas cierto que nunca y que ella y solo ella era la responsable de una guerra y también la responsable de la muerte del hombre que amaba. La guerra continuo y el hermano de Hashirama tomo las riendas. El consiguió llevar a Konoha a través de la guerra sin muchos problemas como sus habilidades de combate si bien no al nivel de su hermano si eran mas que impresionantes por lo que consiguió llevar a Konoha a través de la guerra y al mismo tiempo entrenar un grupo de jóvenes que estaban mas que preparados y entrenados para lograr tal cosa

De hecho Tobirama también fue capaz de militarizar aun mas la aldea y asegurar su supervivencia. Desgraciadamente para Tobirama al final de la guerra el y sus alumnos fueron traicionados por Kumo y este tuvo que sacrificarse para garantizar un golpe de gran poder a aquellos que querían hacer mal contra el y su pueblo. Tobirama Senju se llevo por delante antes de morir a nueve ninjas clase S y casi mato a un jinchuriki en estado dos. Con esto hecho Konoha termino la guerra con un nuevo kage que se trataba de un hombre joven y de grandes habilidades: Sarutobi Hiruzen

Este joven trato por todos los medios de solucionar el problemón que tenia con los Uzumaki como el sabia que la familia no debía ser en peleas pero no ayudaba que ellos habían tenido la razón en todo momento. Los Uzumaki no lo sabían pero estaban en la mira de un hombre que tenia planes para el mundo y que los necesitaba fuera del campo de juego por lo que durante años el manipulo y estuvo tejiendo las maniobras necesarias para destruir a los Uzumaki

La persona o cosa detrás de todo esto habia observado el mundo por mucho tiempo. Habia dedicado su vida a una mision pero vio el poder de los Uzumaki como no solo una amenaza para sus planes pero tambien para cualquier posible avance de acuerdo a sus ideas. Planifico y detallo la caida de Uzu durante mas de treinta años. Se aseguro de cubrir todos los huecos posibles con el objetivo de asegurarse la eliminacion de los Uzumaki y al final realizo su movimiento

Uzu fue atacada por Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Ame, Kusa y Taki. Todas estas naciones mandaron un considerable ejercito con la intención de aplastar la pequeña nación y de ahí lanzar un ataque total contra Uzu. Mas de treinta mil ninjas fueron a esa misión y solo volvieron treinta ninjas

Yamamoto tomo a si mismo la obligación de destruir el grueso del ejercito enemigo y pese a su edad demostró el poder del clan Uzumaki como el aniquilo sin piedad a todos los que se pusieron al alcance de su hoja. La espada de Yamamoto estaba imbuida en su chakra de fuego que mezclado con su poderoso chakra condensado estaba creando violentas explosiones de chakra y fuertes llamaradas que estaban arrasando todo lo que tomaba en su camino. Por supuesto Yamamoto sabia que iba a morir asique como ultimo acto el dejo que todos los enemigos se acercaran a el y con su Chakra creo pilares gigantescos de fuego. No sobrevivió ninguno de los que le atacaron

En la isla los restantes miembros del clan se lanzaron contra los invasores restantes con el objetivo de que los supervivientes llegaran de nuevo a sus países y les dieran un mensaje escrito en sangre: _´´con el Uzumaki no se juega. Nosotros nos perderemos hoy pero mañana nuestra leyenda empezara. La paz que buscamos un dia llegara y un Uzumaki será el que la traerá``._ Ese dia el clan Uzumaki fue destruido pero la leyenda de los demonios rojos se conto en cada aldea ninja

Los Uzumaki se convirtieron en los hombres del saco para cualquier nación como veian lo que hicieron como monstruos con poder ilimitado y por si eso no fuera suficiente solo un Uzumaki podría llegar a la tierra sagrada de Uzu que ahora estaba sellada y solo un descendiente directo de Yamamoto Uzumaki podría abrir el lugar. Incluso Konoha aprendió de su desafio y de su muerte aunque el corazón de Mito Uzumaki mas sufrió como mas culpable se sintió, no ayudo que Kushina se parecía a Yamamoto en su carácter explosivo y bromista cuando eran niños y comprendió que sus errores habían costado mas alla de lo que jamás podría solucionar

Aunque curiosamente Kushina jamás tomo en cuenta nada de Mito ya que aunque ella estaba muy disgustada con ella su abuelo le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo que el estar enfadado no ayuda en nada y que esa energía tenia formas mejores de ser usada. Sin contar con que su padre también le había enseñado a su hija que cualquier cosa que pasara de ahí en adelante pesaria sobre el corazón de Mito Uzumaki hasta el momento de su muerte como ella aunque indirectamente había sido la responsable de la destrucción de su clan y de la muerte de varias personas así como la esclavitud fue por estos motivos que Kushina nunca condeno a Mito pese a tener mas que motivos suficientes

La llegada a Konoha de Kushina fue vista con temor por muchos ya que lo que había hecho su clan era algo solo posible en las leyendas y por tanto muchos la rechazaron por temer y temiendo que fuera en realidad un demonio haciendo que la pobre niña viviera sola toda su vida. La directiva de Konoha con el clan Shimura a la cabeza quería que ella contara los secretos de Uzu a lo que ella no solo se negó sino que además informo de que jamás permitiría que nadie tomara un solo secreto de su clan tanto de fuinjutsu como las otras dos cosas que los hicieron famosos

Como era de esperar con Konoha no tener un jinchuriki de su propia a causa de no haber podido sellar al Kyubi Kushina se vio en la obligacion de dominar y crecer mas poderosa que nada ni nadie en la aldea. Ella se aseguro de crecer mas fuerte de lo que ningun otro heredero podia. Pero fue sobre todo gracias a su dominio de las cadenas de chakra de su clan que ella era aun mas temida pues no solo le dieron la capacidad de bloquear a Bijus sino de eliminar a numerosos enemigos. Ella era en pocas palabras el arma secreta de Konoha

Un dia de alguna forma misteriosa un equipo de ninjas de Kumo logro entrar en Konoha y secuestrar a Kushina. Pese a su valentía curiosamente nadie vino a salvarla y eso que hizo mucho ruido en el proceso de ser secuestrada. Ella estaba siendo enviada a Kumo pero ella sabia lo que le esperaba allí y estaba contemplando suicidarse para llevarse consigo por delante a tantos bastardos de Kumo como fuera posible

Sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrió. Un joven vino a su rescate y el derroto a todos los ninjas que estaban todavía con vida. El nombre de dicho Joven era Minato Namikaze y el seria conocido mas tarde como el legendario Rayo Amarillo por su velocidad y sus técnicas. Con esto hecho Minato volvió con Kushina a Konoha y el informo a Hiruzen de lo Ocurrido Hiruzen investigo lo que paso pero solo llevo a pruebas circunstanciales de que el clan Shimura había permitido junto con el clan Uchiha y el Hyuga de alguna manera un punto de entrada para esos ninjas de Kumo lo cual lo hizo lleno de rabia

Le molestaba que el Daimyo se metiera en políticas ninja ya que el hombre estaba secretamente muy fascinado con dichos clanes y por tanto el no haría nada en su contra. Hiruzen sin embargo sabia que Kushina se iba a vengar de lo lindo y si no pudiera ser ahora u hoy tal vez ella no se vengaría pero algún dia su venganza llegaría hacia los responsables y entonces todo el mundo recordaría que con los Uzumaki no se jugaba

Esto sin embargo desato una lluvia de hostilidades entre Kumo y Konoha y Kumo fue rápidamente apoyada por Iwa mientras que Suna se unió a Konoha para evitar una invasión de Iwa ya que habían perdido al Sandaime Kazekage. Pronto la guerra estallo y durante mucho tiempo pareció que no iba a haber un desequilibrio algo que incluso los jinchuriki no podían romper pero claro paso el tiempo y pronto llego un nuevo par de combatientes por parte de Konoha al campo de batalla: Minato y Kushina

Solo ellos dos serian lo suficientemente potentes como para cambiar la guerra con Kushina en una forma de justicia femenina aplasto y destrozo los ejércitos de Kumo incluyendo en este grupo a los jinchurikis de Kumo. Su propia espada como todas las del clan Uzumaki la hizo mortal y peligrosa y su manipulación Yin le dio la clara ventaja sobre los jinchuriki llegando a someterlos

Por otro lado luego estaba Iwa que desgraciadamente se las vio contra Minato y sus técnicas espacio tiempo. No tardo en masacrar sus ejércitos de tal forma rápida y precisa que al final la guerra acabo con Kumo y con Iwa tan golpeadas y en el caso de la ultima nación sin su Kage que finalmente la paz llego a las naciones elementales y un nuevo capitulo por tanto podría comenzar. Además tanto Minato como Kushina querían comenzar una familia por lo que ambos estaban contentos con la guerra terminar

Sin embargo la guerra había dejado claro al Sandaime una cosa: Era viejo y debía de dejar el cargo que ostentaba a favor de alguien mas joven y mas poderoso. Curiosamente el consejo anciano quería a Orochimaru pero el supo ver que su alumno tenia algo que no auguraba un buen futuro para el ninja asique al final decidió que no era buena idea declarar a Orochimaru como el nuevo Hokage

En vez de eso el considero como nuevo Hokage a Minato viendo como el por si mismo había sacrificado a todo el ejercito de Iwa, el estaba en realidad entre Kushina y Minato pero Kushina pensó que ser Hokage implicaría pasar poco tiempo con su hijo futuro y eso la disuadió completamente de esa idea por lo que fue finalmente Minato el que ocupo el puesto como el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha y así pasaría con ellos un tiempo de paz aunque la paz como todo no puede ser eterno cuando alguien tiene interés en que no lo sea y fue por esto que comenzó en realidad la historia y la aventura de un joven muy especial

Lo que nadie ni ninguno sospechaba es que por primera vez desde que se fundo Konoha los Uchiha tenian una representacion en la posicion de Hokage. Minato era un Namikaze que era un subclan de los Uchiha. El joven Namikaze no sabia mucho de su familia siendo la mayor parte de ellos muy dirigidos en cuanto a crecer y madurar por si mismos pero el sabia de los origenes del clan que se remontaban en secreto al hombre mas temido de todos los tiempos del clan Uchiha: Mada Uchiha

Pero era comprensible que nadie pudiera ver en Minato un Uchiha. No tenia ni los ojos ni el cabello negro y su sharingan habia sido sellado desde el comienzo de la familia a causa de una venganza de un miembro menor del clan. Pero el talento y la habilidad fulminante de Madara residia en Minato y este pronto tendria un hijo con Kushina que era descendiente de Yamamoto Uzumaki ¿Qué clases de cosas estaban esperando al mundo entero? Solo dios sabia en verdad todo lo que iba a ser capaz de hacer el niño en cuestion

* * *

 **-Konoha. 10 De Octubre. Dos Años Mas Tarde-**

Minato Namikaze era un hombre que sabia hacer bien su trabajo. Habia sido llamado genio que era una cosa muy diferente de ser llamado prodigio. Ya ves un Genio significaba que no solo era bueno en determinadas areas sino que trataba por todos los medios de ser mejor en las areas que no dominaba. Y el habia tratado de convertirse en el mejor de los mejores por eso decian que a la edad de solo veinte años era tan bueno y tan poderoso como habia sido el Nidaime Hokage que se decia era en verdad el shinobi mas fuerte tras el paso de su hermano

Minato habia crecido con sus padres dejandole muy claro que la historia de la familia Namikaze era muy simple: descendian de Uchiha Madra punto y final. Cualquier persona se habria podido molestar por solo esa pequeña parte de la historia y esperaria oir hablar de los diferentes miembros de la familia en cuestion pero la familia habia hecho un punto de nunca mencionar a los otros miembros con el objetivo de que cada miembro naciera sin la responsabilidad de los anteriores. O es que los hubiera salvado de la persecucion de las demas aldeas

Cuando el hijo de Madara Nacio el vio su dojutsu sellado por su madre debido a la persecucion que sufririan por parte de no solo el clan sino de toda Konoha por ser descendientes de Madara. Habian ocultado su existencia lo mejor posible y el clan Namikaze se habia elevado a lo largo de los cien años siguientes convirtiendose en una de las familias mas ricas de Hi no Kuni debido a su constante manera de invertir y por supuesto la eliminacion de competidores posibles. Minato en esto no era ajeno a ello, el mismo lo habia hecho en mas de una ocasión para asegurarse del povenir de su familia

Cualquier idiota pomposo se habria podido meter con esta forma de hacer las cosas pero para Minato era mas bien simple y sencillo de hacer. La familia primero. Haria lo que fuera necesario. Y fue por eso que tuvo en la mente el llegar a convertirse en tan poderoso como Madara Uchiha. Su objetivo para hacer esto era para poder proteger a su familia de cualquier mal y el tenia mas que claro de que nunca fallaria a esta mision por lo que se habia entrenado sin parar desde muy niño. Se habia convertido en el futuro de Konoha y el habia logrado llegar a ser muy fuerte

Pero ser tan fuerte y poderoso significaba tambien que tenia una pequeña debilidad. Una debilidad mas bien desagradable en la forma de estar solo. A la edad de nueve años y a punto de gradurarse en la academia se dio cuenta de que estaba practicamente solo y sin nadie. Fue muy molesto y desagradable pero era el precio a pagar por haber tratado de crecer lo mas fuerte y poderoso posible y aunque se lamentaba de estar solo el no se lamentaba de su decision de querer llegar a crecer tan fuerte como fuera posible para poder proteger aquellos a quienes consideraba lo mas valioso de su vida

Fue entonces cuando la conocio. El mero pensamiento de ella hacia que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Le era imposible no pensar en ella ya que despues de todo Kushina era su vida y su alma. Al principio no se habian llevado bien (el no tenia culpa de parecer un poco femenino) y se habian cosndierado rivales. Jamas habia estado frente a una persona que podia competir contra el en habilidades de combate pero Kushina era esa persona mas que capaz de enfrentarse a el cara a cara y llegar a hacerle algun que otro moreton

La fascinacion que sentia por Kushina algunos la habrian podido considerar como una mala cosa. No ayudo que ella era una **Akai Akuma (demonio rojo).** Mas de una persona se habia alejado de ella por ese mismo motivo. Pero cuando ella fue secuestrada por los interes del hermano de Kagami Uchiha y Hito Hyuga asi como Danzo Shimura el vio todo de mala manera. Era SU mujer y nadie se la quitaria jamas en la vida. La habia recuperado y desde ahí las cosas habian empezado a cambiar para los dos (que fueran adolescentes con hormonas no ayudo una mierda)

La guerra la habia demostrado como su igual y unica mujer que podia estar a su lado (hubo algunas otras personas pero Minato era denso) y entre los dos de ellos destruyeron por completo los ejercitos de Kumo e Iwa. Pero era logico en su mente. Kushina estaba decidida a superar a Yamamoto Uzumaki y el estaba decidido a superar a Madara Uchiha ¿con esos dos ejemplos de personas como no iban a crecer mas fuertes y poderosos? No seria hasta mucho mas tarde que la paz llegaria y entonces se mostraria en los libros de historia que el y su mujer eran los mas poderosos y que no habia nada que los pudiera detener

Y ahora ella estaba embarazada

Cuando Kushina le dijo en pocas palabras que estaba embarazada el sintio miedo por una vez. No era un tonto ingenuo que era inconsciente acerca de los rencores de las otras aldeas y sabia que dentro del propio pueblo tenia sus propios enemigos. Danzo Shimura era el mayor enemigo que tenia y en mas de una ocasión culpaba a Hiruzen por no haber matado al idiota Shimura por sus diferentes actos de traicion. Habia otros rivales como era Fugaku Uchiha ya que el hombre seguia siendo rencoroso con el haberse llevado a la joya de la corona de la mujer de la aldea

Tenia muchas cosas de las que preocuparse no solo como padre sino tambien como Hokage. Daba gracias a los cielos a ser capaz de usar Kage Bunshin ya que le habia librado de tener que hacer las ordas de papeleo infernal que casi se parecian generar de manera espontanea. No era tan tonto como para no pensar que ya sean los civiles o Danzo trataban de colarle algunas cosas a traves del papeleo

´´Sabes es muy bueno ver que estas pasando te lo muy bien como Hokage pero ¿no deberias ya sabes de sufrir como el resto de tus compañeros Kage hacen con el papeleo?``. Minato se giro hacia la ventana para ver a su maestro y mentror. Jiraiya del Sannin. Era un hombre alto de cuerpo fuerte con una cabellera blanca que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Era tambien uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de la aldea y una de las pocas personas que Minato podia decir que podia confiar

´´Bueno ya ves sensei que a diferencia del resto de estupidos que se dedican a hacer todo este trabajo de papeleo yo prefiero usar ese tiempo de manera productiva despues de todo y no te quejes tanto porque se que aun estas disfrutando de lo divertido que fue ver a Hiruzen poner esa cara cuando se entero de que yo no tenia ningun propblema con el papeleo``. Minato aun recordaba divertido como Hiruzen Sarutbi vio un dia esperando para ver a Minato retorcerse de dolor bajo el poder del papel solo para salir una hora despues de haber entrado en la oficina. Fue mas que divertido

´´Si si tu te lo pasaste mas que bien haciendo que sensei se quedara de piedra al verte derrotar al temible enemigo y aun me pregunto como el hombre conocido como Kami de Shinobi no descubrio tu propio secreto``. Jiraiya mismo habia descubierto como hacer ´´investigaciones`` sin estar en peligro. No hay ni que decir de lo muy feliz que habia sido al caer en ese pequeño detalle ya que le habia ahorrado mucho dolor fisico. Tambien le habia servido para realizar pluriempleo pero bueno eso era otro asunto que tener en cuenta

´´Bueno el mono viejo no podia negar que es en parte de culpa suya por no haberse dado cuenta antes de dicho pequeño detalle y me niego a dejar que nadie sepa de esto ¿te puedes imaginar la histeria colectiva?``. Minato simulo un pequeño escalofrio de pasar por su espina solo de pensar en toda la gente que seria libre de hacer el papeleo. Lo mas divertido seria que los civiles seguramente se quejarian de ello porque ellos no podian hacerlo. Francamente solo de ver los rostros de dichos hombres y mujeres molestos le hizo tener mas ganas de reirse ya que siempre era un poco del disfrute ver a estos sufrir

´´sisisisi ya me puedo imaginar a todos los jefes de los clanes tratando de llegar hasta ti por haberles ocultado el secreto de poder gastar su tiempo en cosas mejores que estar leyendo informes y hacer trabajo de escritura seria una verdadera lastima que alguien les hiciera saber de ello ¿no te parece?``. Jiraiya estaba mirando mas bien con un poco de maldad en los ojos esperando asustar por completo a Minato por lo que cuando lo vio tan tranquilo como un estanque que estaba aislado del tiempo se asusto porque sabia que habia una cosa que hacia peligroso a Minato y eso era que siempre tenia un plan de respaldo

´´Ya sabes sensei. Normalmente tendria miedo de que te pudiera poner a decirle a cualquier persona acerca de lo que es mi secreto para evitar caer en este infierno del que nadie parece escapar. Pero digamos que si una persona se saliera de la lengua acerca de mi secreto yo no tendria ningun problema en hacer saber a la asociacion femenina de kunoichis acerca de la persona que ha estado colocando sellos de espionaje en los estanques y aguas termanles de Konoha``. Minato dijo estas palabras con tanta facilidad que Jiraiya podia sentirse atrapado por una criatura con dientes afilados y que estaba mas que a punto de lanzarse sobre el

´´Ahora Minato ¿de verdad crees que yo seria capaz de ponerte en una mala situacion como la que tu estas pensando en hacer?``. Jiraiya estaba temblando de miedo solo porque sabia que algunas de las mujeres de dicha asociacion eran mas bien mortales y peligrosas como eran Tsume Inuzuka y Yoshino Nara entre otras. Jiraiya cuando vio a su alumno sonreir aun mas feroz supo que su querido estudiante en verdad diria todo acerca de el ser el responsable de dichos sellos. Lo habia entrenado demasiado bien

´´De todos modos sensei estoy mas que seguro de que tu inestigacion no es lo unico que te ha traido a Konoha y Kushina se ha dicho que no dara a luz hasta dentro de dos dias por lo que me perdone si estoy mas que un poco curioso de lo que sea que haces aquí ya que tu no eres uno de muchas visitas``. En un principio Minato y Kushina habian pensado en nombrar a Jiraiya y Tsunade su padrino y madrina para su hijo pero teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de ellos estaba en la aldea casi nunca tuvieron que elegir otros respetables miembros de la sociedad

´´Si y por desgracia no soy muy buenas noticias para nada Minato: he encontrado a Anko Mitarashi. Ella habia sido objeto de alguna experimentacion por parte de Orochimaru y como que no se que hacer con ella``. Jiraiya tuvo que ocultar el ceño ante la mencion del sannin picaro que ahora no estaba con Konoha. Orochimaru los habia traicionado hace un año despues de que Minato descubriera que uno de los programas de I+D bajo su supervision tenian fugas de dinero lo cual llevo al ninja en jefe descubrir algunos experimentos mas que poco eticos que casi lo llevaron a matar a Danzo por haberlos respaldado

´´¿Qué puedes decirme de Anko?``. Minato estaba preocupado por la pequeña niña que habia sido la alumna de Orochimaru. No solo por ser una niña sino porque era joven con solo siete años de edad y habia estado desaparecida el ultimo año asique dios solo sabe las cosas que el sannin traidor podria haber hecho con ella

´´Le coloco la marca maldita y creo que ha tratado de exprimir un poco en la investigacion de los venenos ya que habia una gran cantidad de viales lenos de venenos toxicos y de mas tipos. La tengo en este momento en una casa de seguridad en Tanzaku bajo la proteccion de algunos miembros del clan Gama pero a parte de eso no hay mucho mas que pueda hacer por ella``. Jiraiya no le gustaba para nada la idea de gente joven sufriendo y lo que Orochimaru le habia hecho a Anko era de las cosas mas desagradables que el sannin mas viejo podia decir, la traicion era en su opinion una cosa desagradable

´´Ya veo…bueno creo que seria prudente de que salieras lo antes posible para que la traigas de nuevo a Konoha. Mirare la marca y tratare de destruirla o al menos limitarla de todas las maneras posibles``. Minato estaba a punto de decir nada mas cuando un chunin entro con falta de aire por la puerta obviamente mas que a punto de desfallecer lo cual era un poco divertido en la mente de los dos ninjas de nivel Kage

´´Hokage-sama, su mujer se ha puesto de parto, esta ahora mismo en el hospital de Konoha``. El chunin dijo todo entre bocanadas tratando de recuperar el aire lo mas rapido posible. Habia sido enviado al edificio por una furiosa medico que habia dejado mas que claro al pobre chunin de que queria a Minato Namikaze en aquel lugar para poder dar apoyo a su esposa (es deber de todo marido sufrir el momento del parto) y asegurarse de que estaba bien durante el momento dificil de la mujer

Jiraiya y Minato tomaron un segundo para analizar lo que habian oido antes de que Minato desaparecio en un destello amarillo. Jiraiya sabiendo de lo importante de esto se marcho corriendo al luar. Podia no ser el padrino del niño pero bien podia ser una figura de abuelo para el y no se perderia por nada en el mundo su primer dia en el mundo

* * *

 **-Hospital de Konoha-**

Kushina Uzumaki estaba teniendo uno de los momentos mas desagradables de toda su vida. Nunca en su vida habia pensado en sentir dolor extremo y mira que ella se habia entrenado en algunas de las formas mas brutales conocidas. Pero no, esto de ser madre era de lo peor. Y lo mas desagradable es que a causa de su linea de sangre pasiva de regeneracion y curacion ningun sedante la calmaba en ninguna manera. Era de lo mas desagradable en la mente de Kushina tener que estar soportado todo este dolor pero pensando en traer a su hijo al mundo le alivio cualquier cosa

´´Kushina ya estoy aquí``. Kushina vio a su marido Minato Namikaze al lado y por haber tardado un momento de mas en llegar hasta ella (en su mente de dolor no iba a culpar al pobre chunin) ella le agarro la mano con tanta fuerza que los que estaban en la sala de paritorio juraron que podian escuchar el sonido de sus huesos agrietarse. Minato solo enfoco un poco de su chakra Yang para curarse la molestia causada por su iracunda esposa

´´Y mientras que tu estas ahí de pie yo estoy soportando la peor de las situaciones del mundo al sentir como algo sale de mis partes inferiores. Que los Biju te maldigan Minato Namikaze y a tu parte inferior del especimen masculino``. Kushina como una mujer en el dolor no sabia ni de misa a la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo pero tenia muy claro que todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo tenia que pararse lo antes posible o ella misma se volveria loca

´´Querida no creo que me puedan maldecir mas de lo maldito que estoy. Quiero decir…bueno quiero decir que en este momento estoy a tu lado y puees contar conmigo para lo que sea``. La respuesta a las palabras de Minato fue un apreton aun mas fuerte que podria haber puesto de rodillas incluso a algunas de las personas en forma mas destacadas del mundo. Solo podia imaginarse al Raikage con la mano destrozada a causa de la brutal fuerza de Kushina en su apreton de manos

´´Me importa una mierda el parloteo…solo sacadme a ese pequeño demonio de una jodida vez``. El ultimo rugido de dolor de Kushina llevo chakra que causo grietas a toda la habitacion. Una vez mas Minato quedo sorprendido por la fuerza y el poder de su mujer apreciando una vez mas que su pareja era exquisita en todos los sentidos y el no la cambiaria por nada en el mundo (aunque el apreton podia prescindir de el por todos los medios posibkes)

Fueron dos horas de parto pero finalmente se escucharon los sonidos del llanto de un bebe. Las enfermeras trataron de llevarse al joven recien nacido solo para encontrarse con la brutal y maligna mirada de ambos padres. Vieniendo de donde venian no se fiaban de nadie y mucho menos enfermeras que decian que se llevaban a su hijo fuera de su vista (francamente cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabe que si querian secuestrar al niño ese seria el momento mas idoneo)

El resultado de la union entre dos de los ninjas mas temidos del mundo era un joven niño que parecia un poco regordete con el cabello o una mata de pelo de color rojo que empezaba a salir por la cabeza y unos ojos tan azules como los de su padre. Francamente el momento no podia ser mejor…solo para escucharse segundos despues una brutal explosion

´´Yondaime-sama…tenemos problemas de tipo Biju. El Kyubi no Kitsune nos esta atacando y ha aparecido de la nada``. Un ANBU de su escolta personal (es decir su elite) aparecio mirando un poco nervioso pero perfectamente en calma y sin perder el control

Minato sabia que esta iba a ser una noche mas bien dura


	2. Chapter 2

**Una nueva actualizacion ha llegado damas y caballeros espero que sea adecuadamente recibida. Y aunque no tiene tantos favs o seguidores como mis otras nuevas historias voy a tener fe de que con el tiempo esta historia alcance costas que nadie se puede llegar a imaginar. Por el momento solo voy a decir que este capitulo es la continuacion del anterior con solo un breve salto temporal que a¡ha habido y que explicara mejor que es lo que pasa en la noche del incidente del Kyubi y otros asuntos de manera mas efectiva al menos en mi opinion**

 **Para empezar hay una cosa que quiero decir y es que no me gusta Hiruzen. Puedo haberlo puesto bien en algunas historias pero Hiruzen como lider apesta. Orochimaru se vuelve traidor y no acaba con el y Danzo se hace su propia fuerza privada y no lo para. No va a ser asi. Esta historia tiene a Minato como Hokage creerme que sera una cosa completamente diferente al respecto y que la mitad de los problemas de Konoha no van a tener lugar en esta historia porque Minato es un lider competente**

 **Las respuestas llegan ahora señores:**

 **-La razon de porque este capitulo es tan condenadamente largo es que queria poner toda la historia del mundo shinobi en un solo capitulo en vez de estar sacandola cada dos por tres. De esta forma lo pkngo final de un solo golpe y no tengo que calentarme la cabeza en otros momentos**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **Las Acciones de un Lider**

 **-Konoha no Sato. Dos semanas despues-**

Konoha no Sato. La aldea más poderosa de todas estaba recuperando un ritmo bastante bueno de los daños causados a la aldea por la destrucción que fue creada por el más poderoso de los Nueve Biju. Habia sido un ataque que destruyó la zona vieja de Konoha como el pate de la muralla de Konoha. Pero gracias a la ayuda de los usuarios Doton de la aldea se pudo reconstruir perfectamente la parte de la muralla que había sido dañada por el Biju

Habia nada mas que trescientos muertos Para muchos, la cifra seria escandalosa pero muchos sabían que con un ataque de una Biju la destrucción del barrio viejo así como la muerte de tres personas era una cantidad mínima de daños que habían sufrido una comparación con lo que podría haber pasado. Era una verdadera suerte para todo el mundo, el haber recibido el salido de este amor sin problemas y el hecho de haber sido agradecido por Yondaime Hokage y el sacrificio del Sandaime

Minato se quedó tranquilamente sentado en su oficina. Sus clones se habian ocupado una vez mas del papeleo (y en su mente tenia un claro hecho de hacer una declaracion al final de la pagina como lo que podian hacer) y estaba tranquilamente recordando lo que habia sido el Dia del nacimiento de su hijo. Estaba seguro de que algo preguntarian sobre el niño pero lo que mas preocupaba era lo que había visto ese día en cuestion

* * *

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva-**_

'' Hokage-sama. El Kyubi ha sido visto en la muralla que protege la zona antigua de Konoha. ¿Qué órdenes tiene señor? Uno de los ANBU del cuerpo de élite de Minato era capaz de sonar lo más profesional posible pero sabia que estaban en problemas. Algunos de ellos habian visto los registros de luchas contra otros Biju pero este Biju era el Kyubi que era considerado como el más poderoso de todos por lo que era normal que todos ellos eran nerviosos ante la perspectiva de esto

Minato se quedo de piedra. Esto fue una terrible coincidencia. El mismo dia que su hijo iba a nacer, el mismo dia que su esposa estaba dando luz y por tanto no podia echar una mano para resolver esto. Todo esto fue en la mente de Minato como algo demasiado difícil de creer como una simple coincidencia por lo que queria decir en pocas palabras que este ataque fue el único y más grande por el tercero y el objetivo fue más amplio de lo que se veia

'' Tora. Quiero que cojas a los escuadrones de ANBU, Chunin y Jonin y los repartos en organizaciones defensivas. Quiero que se realicen jutsus de alteracion de terreno. No por ninguna razon lo ataqueis ni hagais nada por el estilo. El Kyubi tardara un tiempo en romper los sellos de la muralla por lo que usar ese tiempo para tratar de organizar lo mejor posible``. Minato tenia que dejarlo bien claro. Ataques que llamasen la atención solo para matar a sus ninjas. Prefiero que sus ninjas usen su chakra para hacer que el Kyubi lo tenga más difícil de avanzar

´´Se hara como usted diga Hokage-sama``. Tora se marcho de inmediato con la idea bien clara de que tenia que transmitir esta informacion lo mas rapido posible. Cuanto mas tiempo se tardase en dar esta informacion mas vidas se verian truncadas por el Biju y el ninja leal al Hokage no queria que su lider tuviera en su mente estas posibles muertes

Hiruzen estaba mirando tranquilamente a Minato. El sabia que el mas joven Hokage estaba ya tramando un plan para poder detener al Biju mas poderoso pero no habia que ser un genio para saber que en este mismo momento ellos eran los que estaban en problemas. Un Biju era muy dificil de detener y el mismo podia ser contado como uno de los pocos ninjas que se habia enfrentado a un Biju y haber sobrevivido pero no habia ni punto de comparacion entre el Yonbi y el Kyubi por lo que estaba esperando que Minato tuviera un plan para resolver esto

Jiraiya mismo estaba esperando que esto tuviera una solucion mas facil de la que el no era capaz de ver. Estaba orgulloso d que su alumno no hubiera perdido la calma por el ataque del Kyubi. Quizas esto era una cosa buena de el pero era lo bastante conocedor de su alumno como para saber que Minato estaba tratando por todos los medios de encontrar una solucion por muy dificil que esta fuera

´´Bien…esto es lo que vamos a hacer. No podemos contar con Kushi-chan. Ella esta ahora mismo inconsciente a causa del parto por lo que podemos olvidarnos de las cadenas de chakra para contener el avance del Kyubi. Por ello tendremos que contar con un plan de repuesto``. Minato ya podia ver a muchos culpando a Kushina (Danzo seria tan tonto como para pensar que incluso despues del parto Kushina deberia de levantarse y tratar de detener al Kyubi) y el se aseguraria de que los que intentasen semejante cosa sintieran el poder de su ira

´´Jiraiya-sensei. Necesito que accedas a tu modo sabio. Se que no seria un poder demasiado grande pero en este mismo momento cada fuerza debe ser aprovechada para asegurar y garantizar que el Kyubi es ralentizado``. Minato vio como Jiraiya asentia y de inmediato empezo a meditar para llamar a Pa y Ma los señores sabios del clan de Gama. Minato se alejo de el dandole su espacio para poder meditar tranquilamente

´´Sandaime-sama…se que usted esta retirado pero preciso de usted que emplee todas sus fuerzas para apoyar en la primera linea a nuestras fuerzas contra el Kyubi. Se que es mucho pedir para alguien de su edad pero me temo que yo voy a estar un poco ocupado en estos momentos``. Minato tenia la intencion de encontrar al tercero responsable de este ataque y ponerle fin de manera inmediata. Una amenaza no debia ser dejada por libre demasiado tiempo

´´¿Cómo vas a encontrar a este tercer agente que esta dedicado a soltar el Kyubi en nuestra aldea?``. Hiruzen no tenia ninguna duda de las habilidades de Minato pero sabia bastante bien que esta persona fuera quien fuera se mantendria en las sombras y alejandose de todos ellos mientras luchasen contra el Kyubi. Pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Minato se dio cuenta de que habia algo con lo que el no contaba y con lo que el pobre bastardo que los ataco seria sorprendido

´´Hiruzen-sama creo que puedo decir que todos vais a estar en una grata sorpresa``. Cuando Minato termino de decir lo que pensaba su cara gano un tonot naranja sobre sus pupilas con marcas rojas y ademas de eso sus ojos se volvieron de oro con la ralla tipica del clan Gama. Tanto Jiraiya como Hiruzen se quedaron de piedra al ver la marca de que Minato era un gama-sennin. Esto los distrajo bastante y aun mas cuando sintieron el poder que venia de Minato

´´Jiraiya tienes cosas que hacer. Voy a utilizar la barrera de Konoha y el perimetro exterior para poder rastrear la presencia desconocida que esta causando este dolor a nuestra aldea. Hiruzen-sama…espero que pueda comandar a nuestras tropas el suficiente tiempo como para que yo me ocupe de la plaga en cuestion``. Con esto dicho Minato desaparecio en un destello amarillo dejando a los otros dos ninjas para hacer la que era su propia mision para salvar a la aldea

Minato aparecio justo en su cabeza en la montaña de Konoha y se conecto a la barrera anto interna como externa de la aldea para localizar cualquier presencia que podria servir para golpear al que estuviera detrás de esto. Al principio penso en adentrarse en la barrera interna pero cuando se dio cuenta de las cientos de figuras de energia que aparecieron se dio cuenta de que era mejor centrarse en el exterior y buscar cualquier presencia que podia explicar lo que estaba pasando

La presencia del Kyubi era inmensa y estaba haciendo casi imposible que el rastreara lo que estaba pasando pero aun asi se centro. Detecto una presencia extraña. Tenia rastros de chakra mezclado como sino fueran de el. Una mezcla si se la podia llamar asi entre el chakra de los Senju y un Uchiha. Era una esencia que no habia sentido nunca aunque el chakra Uchiha lo habia sentido en su compañía muchas veces y el esperaba que estuviera equivocado completamente porque en caso de ser cierto entonces significaria que su propio alumno era un traidor

Sin embargo su atencion se dirigio en ese momento al Kyubi que al parecer se habia cansado de tratar de abrirse camino a traves de la barrera y estaba cargando una Bijudama. Minato sabia muy bien la barrera y los sellos de la muralla y tenia mas que claro que dicha bomba atravesaria las defensas como si nada por lo que se preparo de inmediato. No tardo mucho en verse la bomba que se lanzaba hacia el monumento Hokage (por alguna razon en vez de dirigirse al centro de Konoha se dirigio al monumento ¿coincidencia?)

 **´´Hirashin: Dorai (Dios del trueno: Guia del trueno)``.** Con esta tecnica Minato creo una pequeña barrera que absorbió el ataque entrante y lo reenvio al Kyubi que esquivo el ataque en cuestion solo por verlo venir aunque el ataque lo envio bastante lejos para evitar ser golpeado lo que permitiria a los ninjas de Konoha empezar tecnicas de obligar al Kyubi a salir del alcance de sus ataques y tambien le impediria moverse

Minato estaba a punto de volver a poner en una postura de meditacion cuando su capacidad sensitiva le adivrtio de una mano aparecer de la nada y tratar de llegar hasta el. Como un amplio maestro de Raiton jutsu el hizo que su cuerpo fuera cubierto por chakra raiton y se alejo a gran velocidad de dicha mano. Habia aprendido esto de Ei que habia abusado de esta tecnica a casi cualquier enfrentamiento y su amada esposa habia tenido a bien explicarle como funcionaba

´´Yare yare Yondaime Hokage tu ataque me ha impedido lograr uno de mis mayores deseos ¿no tienes nada que decir en defensa de tus acciones por impedirme destruir este feo monumento?``. El enmascarado ninja estaba hablando como si fueran viejos amigos pero estaba temblando de rabia de la persona delante suya. A sus ojos Minato Namikaze era un enemigo a tener en cuenta y que debia ser quitado lo antes posible este ataque era en su mayoria una distraccion para llegar hasta el

´´Lo siento pero nunca ha sido lo mio de soportar a personas que atacan a mi hogar ¿Por qué no te quitas la mascara? ¿o es que tienes miedo de mostrar una cara tan fea que nada ni nadie pueda llegar a quererla?``. Minato disfruto de sentir la rabia de dicho ninja, una vez mas las capacidades sensoras le ayudaban en una situacion complicada. El ninja enmascarado se calmo solo unos momentos despues sabiendo que estaba cayendo en una trampa de Minato por lo que se relajo

´´De todos modos el final de Konoha esta al alcance de mi. Esta noche tu aldea sera destruida. Yo solo tengo que mantener el maximo tiempo alejado mientras que dejo que el Kyubi hace daño a la aldea``. El enmascarado tenia un acuerdo con una persona de dentro de Konoha pero su principal mision era hacer daño a Konoha y esto seria mas que suficiente. La muerte de Minato Namikaze seria el mayor dolor que Konoha podria soportar. Y despues de esto iria a por el hijo de Namikaze y sellaria en el a dicho Biju para cumplir su parte del trato

´´Eso te sera un poco complicado de hacer enmascarado-san. Ya ves mi maestro y sensei tambien esta aquí y entre el y Sarutobi-sama que ambos son sabios de sus respectivos clanes ¿de verdad crees que tu gran plan tendra éxito?``. Minato disfruto de la sensacion de incomodidad que ahora emanaba de dicho enmscarado porque era bien sabido que el poder de Jiraiya como un sabio no tenia rival por lo que el de Sarutobi Hiruzen tambien seria considerable y eso en verdad no iba con los planes del enmascarado

Para Obito esto debia haber sido mas facil. La barrera y sellos de la muralla no deberian haber sido tan fuertes (una vez mas su agente no sabia que Kushina habia mejorado el sellado y la berra de Konoha) y luego a eso le tenias que añadir tres putos sabios en Konoha. Nada de esto iba de acuerdo a sus planes y el sabia que lo iba tener muy dificil para conseguir su objetivo si las cosas seguian llendo por este camino

´´No importa cuantos sabios haya en Konoha. Ninguno de ellos sera suficiente como para detener el poder del mas poderoso de los Biju``. Obito estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia delante y conseguir golpear a Minato cuando cientos de notas explosivas aparecieron cubriendo su cuerpo. No habia visto ningun movimiento ni nada que le daria esta oportunidad a Minato por lo que la trampa habia tenido que ser colocado previamente algo con lo que el no habia contado

 **´´Fuin: Renzoku Bakuhatsu Torappu (trampa de explosiones continuas)``.** Minato siempre habia abogado por ir un paso por delante. Sabia que el atacante misterioso iria a por el en un momento dado y habia planeado el ambiente para tener una trampa lista. La tecnica que Minato habia empleado era simple pero le ayudaria a saber algunas de sus habilidades. Por eso cuando vio al enmascarado salir sin ningun rasguño supo de inmediato que tenia una tecnica espacio/tiempo que hacia su cuerpo intangible

´´Eso era un ataque molesto Namikaze y te hare saber que la ropa que llevo no es ignifuga ni tampoco me protege del calor``. Obito se lanzo de inmediato corriendo contra su antiguo sensei cuando se dio cuenta de un kunai saliendo disparado inmediatamente contra el. El desvio el Kunai con una de las cadenas que llevaba solo para Minato aparecer agarrando el kunai y haciendo unos pocos sellos de mano que el podia ver eran de un jutsu raiton

 **´´Raiton: Ko den´atsu hoden (descarga de alto voltaje)``.** Como el nombre del jutsu lo indicaba de las manos de Minato salio una potente descarga de electricidad estatica que impacto contra Obito. Por desgracia el conteo de tiempo de Minato fue erroneo y consiguio activar a tiempo su Kamui ya que evito la descarga por completo o al menos lo daño un poco algo que sirvio para Minato recabar mas informacion con respecto al funcionamiento de la tecnica en cuestion

´´Esta tecnica que tienes es una verdadera molestia. Un jutsu que convierte intangible tu cuerpo. Normalmente eso seria considerado como un jutsu con respecto al enlace de las molesculas de tu cuerpo pero puedo ver facilmente que es mas como enviar el cuerpo a una dimension diferente``. Lo que Minato no queria decir y era la razon por la que sabia como funcionaba dicho jutsu es que sabia de la propia tecnica porque habia estado ayudando a Kakashi a utilizarla en todo su potencial de ahí que la reconociera

´´Ya veo…haces honor a tu renombre como el Hokage mas fuerte tras Hashirama Senju. El ataque Raiton lo pude sentir y fue solo un golpe de suerte que evite la descarga por completo pero debo decir con total sinceridad que si eso es todo lo que tienes entonces estas completamente perdido porque yo aun tengo mas``. Obito se lanzo a por Minato pensando en llevarlo a su dimension donde lo mataria por la falta de alimentos y agua. Era un plan del que estaba completamente seguro

Minato conto facilmente el tiempo y espero a que el enmascarado se acercara a el por lo que cuando estuvo a una corta distancia lanzo su kunai a traves de su cara. Como es de esperar en esta ocasión no lo desvio sino que dejo que lo atravesara por completo antes de tratar de absorber a Minato en su espiral de transporte. Por desgracia para el su idea se fue al garete. El se habia confiado en que Minato necesitaba sus kunai para transportarse…pero el nunca se espero que por medio del Modo Sabio y su capacidad sensora se pudiera teletransportar a cualquier punto

 **´´Senpo: Hiraishin no jutsu (dios del trueno volador del arte sabio)``.** Obito vio en ese momento desaparecer para aparecer en su lado derecho con un Rasengan formado en su mano derecha. Para poder enviar a alguien con su jutsu espacio temporal tenia que volverse fisico durante cinco segundos…no tuvo tiempo de evitar el ataque a Quemarropa que se acercaba directamente a su persona por su lado derecho

 **´´Senpo: Rasengan``.** Cargando de chakra de la naturaleza su rasengan este obtuvo un tono verdoso en vez de color azul. Tenia una considerable mayo potencia que un Rasengan Normal por lo que cuando el jutsu impacto contra el enmascarado no solo lo molio de la potencia que tenia sino que lo envio volando por los airesdestrozando todo su lado derecho y posiblemente creando multiples heridas internas que lo dejaron sangrando por completo

´´Parece que no soy yo el que va a tener que morir esta noche desconocido pero al menos debes saber que para ser un niño iluso al menos has mejorado bastante``. Minato se empezo a acercar a Obito sabiendo que tendria que matarlo. Desde su posicion podia ver que Obito habia perdido la conciencia lo que queria decir que el Kyubi ya no estaria bajo su control. Pero tan pronto como estaba a punto de llegar a su alumno caido este empezo a ser tragado en la tierra. No le dio tiempo a ponerle fin por desgracia

´´Mierda``. Minato estaba a punto de hacer mucho mas cuando escucho un rugido y se giro para ver que pasaba. Cuando vio que el Kyubi estaba empezando a desvanecerse supo que el Kyubi iba a ser sellado pero cuando el se pregunto en quien podria ser…digamos que no le gusto la respuesta a elloya que solo habia un grupo de personas que podian soportar el sellado del Kyubi y de ellos solo uno podria hacerlo

Hiruzen y Jiraiya habian tenido un rato duro de luchar contra el Kyubi. Habian contado con los subalternos que tenian para crear tecnicas que convirtieran el terreno en su ventaja haciendo ya sea el terreno en fango o sacudiendo a traves de descargas que eran impulsadas con agua torrencial. Era un metodo de estrategia que habia hecho a Konoha muy fuerte a lo largo de los años pero cuando vieron que sus tropas se cansaban decidieron intervenir personalmente. Y el poder de dos sabios no era una cosa que debia ser tomada a la ligera

 **´´Kuchiose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (destructor de la cesta de comida)``.** Gracias a la combinacion del chakra sabio Jiraiya pudo invocar a Gamabunta de los cielos que cayo encima del Kyubi imposibilitando le moverse. Aprovechandose de ello se acerco por detrás y agarro una de sus colas y lo levanto en peso aplastandolo contra el suelo. El golpe destruyo una considerable cantidad de bosque pero les dio tiempo a los dos sabios que vieron como el Kyubi se volvia a levantar

 **´´Senpo: Diayamondoburo (golpe de diamante)``.** Gracias a su fuerza fisica mejorada del modo sabio Mono Sarutobi se acerco a una gran velocidad contra el Kyubi y lo golpeo en el pecho con tal brutalidad y fuerza que lo lanzo volando por los aires una vez mas alejandolo de la aldea mucho mas. Hasta ahora el plan habia ido bien para los dos sabios que sabian que tenian la ventaja en este momento. Pero segundos despues se dieron cuenta de que algo cambio en la mirada del Kyubi

Parecia confundido y seguia sin saber que es lo que estaba pasando. Ambos sabios llegaron a la conclusion de que el Kyubi ya no estaba bajo el control del tercero que habia atacado lo cual era una buena noticia. Sin embargo aquí fue donde Hiruzen tomo una decision por si mismo. Hiruzen sabia que de todas las aldeas ninjas Konoha no tenia un Jinchuriki, esta era la oportunidad perfecta de conseguirlo solo requeriria su vida pero era por el bien de Konoha asi como asegurarse de que el asaltante misterioso no podria volver a utilizar a dicho Biju contra ellos

 **´´Senpo: Myojinmon (puerta del gran dios)``.** Hiruzen habia aprendido esta tecnica de sellado sabiendo que era la mejor tecnica para poder someter a los jinchuriki en caso de confrontarse contra ellos. Esta era una oportunidad unica y con el ataque en cuestion el habia bloqueado de cualquier tipo de escape al Kyubi y ahora solo tendria que esperar a Enma volver con el niño nacido de Kushina Uzumaki para poder sellar en su interior al Kyubi. Esto le costaria la vida pero era por la aldea y por la aldea uno debia estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier tipo de sacrificio sin importar el costo

´´Sensei ¿Qué cojones estas haciendo?``. Jiraiya miraba estupefacto a su maestro. El Kyubi parecia que se iba a alejar de ellos por lo que no tenia ningun sentido seguir luchando esta batalla pero su maestro no parecia pensar de la misma manera ya que habia usado la tecnica de bloqueo en cestion para inmovilizar al Kyubi algo que no estaba bien en su mente ya que solo podia servir para una cosa y el sabia que ni Minato ni Kushina serian felices de ello

´´Estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para Konoha. De todas las grandes aldeas ninja solo Konoha no tiene un jinchuriki. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para convertir la situacion a nuestro favor obteniendo el poder del Biju mas poderoso de todos y al mismo tiempo evitando que sea quien sea que nos ataco tener una oportunidad de volver a hacerlo``. Hiruzen estaba empleando su tiempo en ese momento para enfocar su chakra. Solo habia un jutsu de sellado que serviria para bloquear al mas poderoso de los Biju y el lo emplearia en esta oportunidad unica

´´¿y vas a sellarlo en Naruto? No tienes ningun derecho a tomar esta decision y estoy mas que seguro de que ni Kushina ni Minato seran felices con ello Sensei. Si sigues por este camino lo mas seguro es que los tendras en frente tuya y jamas veran con buenos ojos tu accion``. Jiraiya tenia que parar esto de todas las maneras necesarias a menos que por supuesto quisiera ver a Kushina destruyendo al clan Sarutobi en un ataque de rabia e ira pura. No habia que olvidar el deber jurado de su clan pero su maestro no parecia hacerle ni caso

´´Es por el bien de la aldea Jiraiya ¿te imaginas todo el bien que se podria haer con el poder del mas poderoso de los Biju de nuestro lado? ¿te imaginas el temor en los ojos de nuestros enemigos? Ademas arrebatandole su arma al intruso nos aseguramos de que no la pueda volver a usar contra nosotros``. El precio a pagar era un niño. Pero dicho niño no era de su clan por lo que en su mente era un precio a pagar mas bien suave. Y fue en ese momento que Enma llego con el bebe que estaba llorando en sus manos con ya la marca de dicho sello en su estomago

 **´´Aquí esta el niño humano como lo pediste Hiruzen pero no esperes mas ayuda del clan Saru ni ninguno de los miembros de tu clan hasta que veamos o estemos seguros de que pagais adecuadamente por vuestras intenciones para con el niño en cuestion``.** Enma hacia esto como el ultimo favor a su antiguo aliado pero no toleraria que su clan fuera mal visto por las acciones del hombre mayor. Posiblemente tendrian que esperar el y su clan unos años antes de que la afrenta hecha por el al llevarse al niño sea pagada en su totalidad

´´Esto es por el bien de la aldea. Estoy mas que seguro de que los padres del niño entenderan esto perfectamente Enma. Ha sido un placer de haber luchado a tu lado todos estos años``. Hiruzen descho la invocacion de Enma y coloco a Naruto en frente del Kyubi. Y empezo a hacer los sellos de mano que sellarian a la mas poderosa de las bestias Biju en el interior del niño humano

Kurama no era feliz. Habia sido dominado por el enmascarado incluso cuando se habia ocultado por cien años perfectamente. Y ahora este patetico mono tenia pensado de sellarlo en un niño. Kurama no era un tonto que echaria en cara del niño esto. Habia escuchado perfectamente bien al humano, todo era idea suya y esperaba tranquilamente que la familia del niño lo perdonara y el sabia mejor que eso no seria asi ¿Cómo lo sabia? Por el chakra del niño

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que el niño era un Uzumaki. Su inmenso chakra y posiblemente el cabello rojo que veia en el eran muestras mas que suficientes para Kurama para saber esto. Kurama no iba a dejarse nunca ser sellado en el interior de nadie pero ahora tenia pocas opciones y si se mantenia libre el sabia que el que lo habia cazado lo volveria a hacer. Eso solo le dejaba una opcion y decidio ir con ese plan

A la sorpresa de Hiruzen y jiraiya la forma de Kurama empezo a empequeñecerse hasta parecer un humano normal con el cabello largo y rojo puntiguado asi como una masa fisica muscular increible. Lo que mas destacaban eran los ojos de oro del ser mas poderoso que ahora miraba a los dos sabios como sino fueran mas que motas en el firmamento. Si uno fuera de divertirse estaria riendose de la imagen de ver a los dos sabios congelados por completo y sin saber exactamente que hacer

Entonces para sorpresa de Hiruzen su cuerpo volvio a ponerse a hacer sellos de mano pero en esta ocasión eran mas diferentes. Unicos que nunca habia visto en su vida. Hiruzen seguia paralizado viendo la mirada de ojos de oro que tenia en sus ojos y una parte de el sintio un terror que nunca se habia esperado en la vida. Era como si esa mirada misma pudiera legar de alguna manera hasta su alma y estaba completamente observandolo sin dejar nada al azar

 **´´Solo un tonto mortal podria haber llegado a pensar que me podia sellar asi como asi. Pero supongo que eso es la estupidez humana ya que los humanos son las unicas criaturas que se creen por encima de los demas sin ninguna duda``.** Ambos sabios se quedaron de piedra por las palabras de Kurama. Y fue en ese momento que Hiruzen termino los sellos de mano para una tecnica que el no conocia en absolut aunque los efectos se podian ver facilmente como Kurama empezo a convertirse en chakra rojo que se iba hacia el niño

El proceso no fue bonito. Se utilizo el cuerpo de Hiruzen como el conductor de dicho pase seguro desde el exterior al interior de Naruto. Mientras el chakra de Kurama pasaba por el cuerpo de Hiruzen su cuerpo mas corrompido se ponia. Se volvia mas marchito y desagradable tomando el chakra corrosivo del Kyubi permitiendo de esta manera que el niño pudiera tomar sin ninguna dificultad el chakra del Biju. Lo que parecio un proceso mas bien lento y de horas fue en realidad pocos minutos

Y fue justo despues de terminar el proceso que un Minato Namikaze aparecio en las escena en cuestion. La ira en su rostro solo queria decir que se estaba preparando para castigar a alguien de una manera lo mas desagradable posible. Sin embargo al ver el cuerpo de Hiruzen supo de inmediato que algo habia pasado por lo que miro a Jiraiya esperando su respuesta. El sabio sapo trago sabiendo que estaba en un mundo de problemas por no haber podido impedir que esto pasase despues de todo. Y el peor no seria Minato sino su esposa Kushina

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Afortunadamente el pudo llevar a su hijo de vuelta al hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta y rapidamente traslado tanto a Naruto como a Kushina a la casa de la familia Namikaze sabiendo que en el hospital ninguno de los dos no era precisamente seguro. Cuando al dia siguiente Kushina se desperto de estar caida despues del estrés del parto ella se dio cuenta de que algo malo habia pasado y realizo la pregunta temida a Minato

 _´´Hiruzen en su sana inteligencia de hombre senil decidio que era una buena e increible idea de sellar en nuestro hijo recien nacido al Kyubi no Yoko. No pude hacer nada para impedirlo querida estaba enfrentandome al que estaba llamando a dicho ser a destruir a Konoha``._ Minato temia con razon la ira de Kushina porque momentos despues de decirle aquellas palabras ella se lanzo de inmediato a desatar su instinto asesino. El podia jurar que dicho instinto se sintio por toda Konoha pero no hubo gran cosa que podia hacer

 _´´No podemos evitarlo. Ese tonto senil ha colocado a nuestro hijo con una diana en la espalda. Olvidate de la gente temerle por ser solamente nuestro hijo, a eso le añades el poder del mas poderoso de los Bijus y tines toda una bomba de relojeria ahí bien colocada_ Kushina no mentiria y diria que estaba furiosa. Ella estaba llena de rabia que podria haber asustado a algunos de los Bijus pero tambien sabia que no podia dejar salir esta rabia asi como asi porque no haria mas que mal a su hijo algo que ella no tenia la mas minima intencion de permitir por nada en el mundo

 _´´He conseguido evitar que nadie sepa del sellado del Biju en nuestro hijo. Podemos mantenerlo asi de oculto siempre que podamos controlar la situacion. Pero si se sabe que esto ha pasado lo mas seguro es que Danzo y los asesores traten de arrebatarnos a nuestro hijo``._ Minato solo se podia estremecer cuando vio a su mujer con tanta rabia solo al sugerir lo que Danzo, Koharu y Homura podian tratar de hacer. Los tres ancianos habian tratado por muchos medios de obtener poderes especiales para ellos mismos pero Minato siempre leia los documentos incluidos los que tenian una ocultacion con genjutsu

 _´´No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por nada Nadie sabe que Sarutobi sello en nuestro hijo al Kyubi y dudo mucho que Jiraiya sea tan tonto como para decirlo a los cuatro vientos. Ademas de eso hemos destruido todos los sellos de espionaje de Danzo. Solo por eso creo que puedo decir que no tenemos tantas preocupaciones``._ Ese habia sido uno de los raros momentos en que Kushina se habia permitido un poco de tranquilidad al saber que ni Danzo ni los demas tenian forma de enterarse de esto

 _´´No fue Sarutobi el que realizo el sellado del Kyubi. Es cierto que lo habia inmovilizado y parecia a punto de hacer algun tipo de sello pero el Kyubi cambio de forma. Tomo el aspecto de un hombre y luego de alguna manera consiguio que Sarutobi hiciera algun tipo de sellado que implico a el usarlo como canal por el paso y Naruto convertirse en su jinchuriki``._ Minato seguia confundido por aquello incluso cuando su buena mujer tuvo a bien de tratar de explicarle mas o menos como las cosas podian haber funcionado en la mente del Biju

´´ _Eso encaja con el Kyubi. De los nueve Biju habia una razon por la que el Kyubi era considerado el mas poderoso Minato-kun. Sin embargo para saber toda la historia detrás de porque el Kyubi ha decidido estar dentro de Naru me temo que tendremos que esperar hasta que sea el momento adecuado para parlamentar con dicho Biju``._ Ese habia sido el consejo final de Kushina como ella misma no tenia ninguna idea de porque el mas poderoso de los nueve Biju habia hecho lo que habia hecho

Fue en ese mismo momento que su sensei entro por la puerta. El hombre en cuestion todavia se sentia sin saber que pasaba con respecto al Kyubi y una parte de el todavia se sentia culpable por no haber detenido a su sensei. En el lado positivo habia escapado con vida de la paliza que Kushina habia amenazado con darle aunque solo fuera porque ella misma no habia pensado que era una buena idea y porque Jiraiya tenia bastante que hacer para hacer frente con la muerte de su maestro

´´Veo que estas al menos empezando a utilizar las puertas sensei ¿tengo que hacer de este dia un dia simbolico por ello?``. Minato trato de alegrar el alma de Jiraiya que estaba completamente destrozada por pensar que habia fallado a su maestro al no ser capaz de protegerlo de si mismo y su ambicion de asegurarse de que Konoha tenia al Kyubi en su poder. Jiraiya miro con una sonrisa en su rostro aunque no llegaba del todo a sus ojos. Sin embargo era mucho mejor que los primeros dias con respecto a la situacion

´´Maldito mocoso. La unica razon por la que no estoy entrando por la ventana es a causa de que quiero evitar por todos los medios necesarios de convertirme en el objetivo de tus ANBU ocultos ya que es bien sabido que hay al menos una mujer que desprecia mis libros entre tu personal de proteccion``. Jiraiya se rio cuando vio a Minato hacer un poco de una mueca de vergüenza. No era ningun secreto que las kunoichis de ANBU empleaban cualquier momento para golpear a su maestro por lo que tal vez era una buena cosa que dicho hombre haya aceptado comportarse mejor

´´Si bueno eso me aliviara de tener que separarte de una muerte cercana a manos de dichas kunoichis. Pero creo que estas aquí para decirme de los asuntos de gran importancia por lo que enviare a los ninjas fuera de la sala``. Minato hizo un simple gesto y envio a cada uno de los ANBU ocultos fuera. Sin embargo tan pronto como se fueron Minato saco un huriken y lo envio a la estanteria donde bajo un genjutsu habia otro ANBU que obviamente no estaba alli por motivos de seguridad

´´Francamente uno esperaria que Danzo hubiera aprendido de una vez por todas que la fuerza de la que una vez gozo se ha terminado para siempre. A este ritmo lo veo saqueando los orfanatos para asegurarse de obtener el maximo numero de ninjas posibles``. Jiraiya odiaba al halcon de guerra con una pasion que muchos habrian podido cuestionar pero teniendo en cuenta como el anciano habia tratado de aprovecharse de numerosas oportunidades de debilidad del Sandaime era no del todo una sorpresa

´´Tengo la intencion de golpear la mierda de todos en el consejo esta tarde. Konoha no puede tener debilidades ni tampoco facciones que amenacen con la mas minima situacion de romper el equilibrio dentro de ella. Y no voy a tolerar un hombre que esta mas que nada centrado en hacerse con una posicion que no le pertenece de ninguna de las maneras``. Minato tenia un profundo desprecio por Danzo a causa de muchas razones y una de ellas era que para dicho hombre los ninjas eran herramientas de usar y tirar. Si alguien asi se mantenia en el poder por mucho tiempo Minato podia decir sin ninguna duda de que Konoha solo tendria malas situaciones por venir

Sin embargo Minato tenia muchas mas razones para despreciar a Danzo. El hombre habia tratado de secuestrar a la mujer que amaba y eso era mas que suficiente para el despreciarlo. No solo se quedaba ahí pero era consciente de los constantes reclutamientos de ninjas de los clanes bajo coaccion de los clanes lo cual solo lo beneficiaba a el y hacia daño a Konoha en cuestion. Tenia mas que claro que esto se iba a terminar hoy mismo y si el anciano que queria hacerse cargo de Konoha no retrocedia entonces lo mataria asi de simple

´´Bien. He traido a Anko tal y como me pediste y esta esperando ahora mismo fuera en la sala de recepcion. Te lo advierto que esta mas que insegura y tiene un profundo temor de todo el mundo en este mismo momento``. Jiraiya habia cuidado de las ultimas dos semanas de Anko asi como cumplir con su obligacion de jefe de espionaje. Se habia asegurado por todos los medios que la joven Kunoichi no tuviera mas problemas pero eso era mas facil de decir que de hacer ya que parecia haber pasado por muchas cosas

´´Ya veo…Sensei tu la has observado las ultimas dos semanas ¿Qué me puedes decir de Anko? ¿Hay alguna cosa a la que tengo que prestarle especial atencion con respecto a salud mental o fisica?``. Minato solo podia sentir lastima por la joven Kunoichi. Ella habia sido utilizada por un hombre que habia fingido ser su amigo y Minato sabia que esas cosas dejaban la psique de una persona golpeada aunque fuer un poco

´´Ella esta mas o menos bien…tiene ese sello maldito del que hablamos que actua como una sanguijuela y hace su mision de torturar mentalmente a dicha joven en todo momento. Solo le he dado un pequeño escaneo pero esa rama de fuinjutsu no es mi especialidad``. Jiraiya podia recordar sin ningun problema como habia encontrado a Anko y como ese maldito sello habia estado tratando de poseer por completo y hacer de la joven una marioneta. Lo habia bloqueado pero mientras dicho sello existiera seria como una sanguijuela para ella

´´Ademas de eso hay que tener en cuenta que ella era una huerfana cuyos padres fallecieron al final de la guerra. Orochimaru entro y se aprovecho de ello por lo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que l trauma mental de ser abandonada una vez mas debe ser una cosa que esta en la mente de Anko``. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Jiraiya tenia un profundo desprecio hacia Orochimaru. No podia soportar el hecho de que habia abusado de la inseguridad de una joven niña que en ese momento estaba en necesidad de alguien que le de apoyo y compañía

´´Ya veo. Esta tanto tocada fisicamente como mentalmente lo cual no es bueno en ninguno de los sentidos. Se que los consejos van a poner el grito en el cielo por tenerla ejecutada nada mas saber de ella pero en lo que a mi se refiere ella es una joven Kunoichi que ha sido torturada por un año entero por un cientifico loco``. Minato sabia que Kushina jamas permitiria que nadie le hiciera el mas minimo daño a Anko. Como una joven que lo habia perdido todo el estaba seguro de que Kushina se relacionaria con ella sin ningun problema

´´Y conociendo a tu mujercita lo mas seguro es que la trate como una de las suyas. Kushina tiene una debilidad por los niños huerfanos prueba de ello es que pone todo lo que tiene en asegurarse de que los orfanatos son mas que adecuados``. Era tambien el motivo por el que Danzo no podia poner sus garras en los orfanatos. Era bien sabido en toda la aldea del desprecio de Kushina por el lider del clan Shimura y nadie era lo bastante estupido como para ponerse en contra de una mujer que era conocida como la **Shinku no Shi (muerte carmesi)**

´´Bien entonces creo que es prudente que conozca a la joven en cuestion antes de que la envie a mi mujer. Conociendo mi suerte cuanto mas tarde en enviarla a ella lo mas seguro es que mas cerca estara mi propia muerte a sus manos``. Minato trato de bromear con ello pero sabia que si su mujer se enteraba de que habia mantenido a una joven en el estado de Anko demasiado tiempo lo mas seguro es que ella lo descuartizaria y luego esconderia sus restos por toda la zona. No no iba a hacer enfadar a su mujer por nada en el mundo

´´Ese temor por las mujeres es la razon por la que jamas me case gaki. Nunca dejare que una mujer imponga su presencia sobre mi. Yo soy el galante Jiraiya. Son las mujeres las que se arrodillan ante mi no soy yo el que se ve doblegado por ellas``. Jiraiya tenia que pensar en que una parte de el sentia envidia por la mujer que Minato tenia. Era fuerte, poderosa y encima hermosa pero el jamas cambiaria la parte de que ella era la que al parecer tenia los pantalones en la relacion no señor. El era el epitome de la masculinidad y no podia ser atado a una sola mujer

´´La unia razon por la que tienes relaciones con otras mujeres es porque pagas por estar con ellas viejo verde por lo que no trates de ponerte como si fueras un dios entre los hombres. Si va a haber algun dios entre los hombres te digo ya que sera mi hijo. Mi rostro impecable con el cabello rojo de Kushina aunque puntiagudo como el mio ¿ves alguna dama qu se resista a el?``. Minato tuvo que contener su risa al ver desinflarse a su maestro ante la idea de ser superado por un niño en pañales era bastante que decir

´´Bueno no te voy a hacer perder mas el tiempo y mantenerte de la joven Anko. Solo dios sabe lo que te hara Kushina si la mantienes demasiado tiempo lejos de sus instintos femeninos protectores``. Jiraiya entonces abrio la puerta y pidio que la chica que estaba fuera esperando entrase. Ella era una joven que tenia el cabello de un violeta oscuro y los ojos de color marron. Estaba vestida con una simple ropa de ir por la calle aunque se veia claramente que estaba muy nerviosa. Tanto Jiraiya como Minato estaban jurando venganza contra Orochimaru en ese mismo momento

Anko estaba nerviosa. Habia pasado el ultimo año como un sujeto de pruebas de su maestro Orochimaru. En un principio las cosas parecian ir bien con su maestro. Le dejo incluso firmar el contrato Hebi. Pero un dia todo cambio. Fue despues de que el hombre sentado delante suya fuera escogido como Hokage. Su maestro no lo tomo muy bien ya que en su mente el se merecia esa posicion mas que cualquier otra persona

Entonces todo empezo a ponerse mal para ella. Orochimaru dejo de entrenarla y enseñarle. Solo se centro en sus experimentos y en encontrar una manera de convertirse en el ser mas poderoso. Ella vio convertirse a su maestro en un hombre completamente obsesionado con sus avances cientificos. Pero no dijo nada y se quedo a su lado. Desde la muerte de sus padres Orochimaru habia sido como un padre para ella que le habia dado todas las oportunidades que ella necesitaba en la vida para llegar a lo mas alto

Fue poco despues de eso que el se la llevo de la aldea y empezo su año del infierno. Orochimaru quiso experimentar con un sujeto vivo algunas tecnicas y ella era la mejor candidata para eso. Orochimaru la utilizo y la hizo sufrir de mil maneras solo porque estaba interesado en determinados temas de acuerdo con el. Al parecer el propio cuerpo de Orochimaru no podia ir a la tierra sagrada del clan Hebi pero el de Anko era perfecto para ello por lo que Orochimaru queria replicar dichas condiciones en su propio cuerpo. Fue una pena que no logro gran cosa

Jiraiya aparecio en su base de operaciones e interrumpio todo lo que el sannin serpiente habia estado haciendo. Jiraiya paso a traves de los subordinados de Orochimaru como sino fuera nada y obligo a su maestro a huir dejando atrás toda su investigacion acerca de lo que buscaba. Jiraiya la encontro y la puso a salvo pero por desgracia tenia este maldito sello en el cuerpo que la marcaba como una pieza de ganado. Francamente Anko se sentia nerviosa ahora mismo por la presencia de ambos ninjas de gran calibre y porque no sabia que pensar de Minato namikaze

´´Hola Anko. Me alegro de saber que estas sana y a salvo. Aunque no lo pueda parecer me he estado preocupando de lo que fue de ti desde que Orochimaru abandono la aldea. Me alegro de que estes aquí ahora mismo``. Minato vio como la chica estaba de tensa y no era necesario ser un adivino para saber que ella no lo estaba pasando nada bien. El sabia del odio de Orochimaru a su persona y era una posibilidad de que esta chica no supiera que sentir con respecto a el

´´No tienes que preocuparte por mi Anko. No creo que seas una espia ni nada por el estilo. Si Jiraiya confia en ti y ha dejado mas que claro que eres de confianza entonces no tengo ninguna duda de ti en absoluto``. La tension de Anko no disminuia en lo que se referia a Minato y el se preguntaba a causa de que. Sin embargo no fue dificil de deducir. Anko era despues de todo la antigua alumna de Orochimaru, era logico que ella temia que Minato la viera de mala manera por su antigua asociacion

´´Anko…no me importa si tu antiguo sensei es Orochimaru. No me importa si eres la antigua alumna de un hombre que me despreciaba por quitarle lo que en su mente demente era suyo por derecho. Para mi eres una joven mas que esta en necesidad de ayuda y te voy a ayudar de todas las maneras que pueda te lo prometo``. Minato se sorprenderia sino fuera porque estaba acostumbrado a esto. Muchos de los ninjas de Konoha podian aceptarlo como Hokage pero habia unos pocos que pensaban que no se merecia dicho puesto. Era logico que la niña le temiera

Anko levanto la mirada hacia Minato tratando de descubrir cualquier cosa de el que pudiera estar ocultandole pero para su alegria solo vio la verdad en sus ojos. Minato Namikaze no la veia como la antigua alumna de un sannin traidor ni tampoco la veia como una de las personas que lo consideraba como no apto de ser Hokage (al menos antes de la traicion de Orochimaru)

Cuando el la miraba estaba esa mirada que una persona tendria por alguien que le preocupaba. Eso de por si era mas de lo que habia recibido desde que conocio a Orochimaru. Un poco vacilante ella alzo la mirada hacia Minato y espero que el viera la sinceridad en sus ojos

´´Bien pequeña creo que podemos empezar por un buen camino despues de todo. Sin embargo me han informado de que tienes esa extraña marca en tu cuello ¿te molestaria mucho para mostrarmela? Te prometo que no hare nada malo solo quiero tener una mejor mirada a ella``. Minato esperaba que la marca no fuera una cosa muy mala pero el entendia mejor que nadie que hay en ocasiones que lo peor siempre ocurre y Orochimaru no seria ajeno para colocar una marca de lo mas desagradable en una joven niña que habia confiado en el. Despues de todo era un bastardo por completo

´´Si Yondaime-sama``. La voz de Anko sono ronca. Era obvio que no habia hablado en un tiempo. Era despues de todo que ella temia hablar por nada. Ella se dio cuenta de las miradas de Minato y Jiraiya y supo que una gran cantidad de rabia se estaba formando en sus sistemas. Ella no sabia para quien iba esa furia pero en lo profundo de ella esperaba con toda sinceridad que estas personas cazaran a su antiguo maestro y lo molieran a golpes por la forma en la que la uso

Minato empezo a observar detalladamente el sello de maldicion y sintio un profundo asco por dicho sello. Lo primero que habia que saber es que el sello de maldicion actuaba como un medio de canalizar el chakra de la naturaleza en el cuerpo de su huesped. Pero ahí es donde acaba lo bueno. Ya ves para asegurarse de que la persona con dicho sello no se volvia contra el dicho sello llevaba unos limitadores que aseguraban que nunca se podia usar en contra de la persona que lo puso. Ademas actuaba como una droga haciendo que la persona en cuestion fuera mas y mas atraido por la manifestacion de dicho poder

´´Jiraiya…por favor lleva a esta joven a mi mujer Kushina. Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar y con las que hacer antes de la reunion del consejo. Ademas de eso tengo que pensar en como voy a quitar esa maldita cosa de Anko``. Minato no se dio cuenta de la mirada llena de temor y esperanza de Anko pero tenia muy claro sus prioridades. No era tonto y sabia que algunos miembros del consejo tratarian de convertir a Anko en una paria y el necesitaba tiempo para prepararse y asegurarse de que esas personas aprendieran de sus errores

* * *

 **-Konoha no Sato. Casa de la Familia Namikaze-**

La casa de la familia Namikaze se encontraba en la zona de los clanes. No era un lugar tan grande como la finca Hyuga o la casa de los Inuzuka pero era un lugar lo bastante grande como para tener a varias cientos de familias. Lo que nadie sabia de dicha finca es que tenian cerca de seis niveles subterraneos para servir no solo como bibliotecas sino como campos de entrenamiento para asegurarse de que nadie llegaba hasta ellos de ninguna manera y observara sus formas de entrenamiento

En la suoerficie la mansion Namikaze tenia por lo menos cuatro pisos de altura y tenia un estanque y espacio abierto para disfrutar con calma y tranquilidad. La segurdiad de dicho complejo era tambien del mayor calibre como no solo tenian unos muros de granito de cuatro metros de altura sino que toda la superficie del complejo estaba cubierta por capas de sellos defensivos que hacian del lugar una fortaleza inexpugnable. Todo esto cortesia de una Kushina Uumaki que tenia muy claro que jamas permitiria que nadie se acercara a su familia mientras ella estuviera con vida

Kushina estaba en el porche de atrás viendo el estanque de peces con su pequeño bebe en los brazos mientras que el pequeño Naruto dormia pacificamente entre sus brazos. Naruto era en su opinion la cosa mas hermosa que ella tenia en su vida y estaba segura de que nunca permitiria que nada ni nadie le hicera el mas minimo daño. No ayudo a que cuando se entero de que Hiruzen habia hecho de sellar el Kyubi en su hijo ella se habia vuelto aun mas protectora de el pero no por su deber de proteger al Biju sino porque sabia del peligro en el que estaba su hijo

Ella era perfectamente consciente de lo poderoso que eran los jinchuriki. Se habia enfrentado a los de Kumo en incontables ocasiones y eran muy poderosos. Pero nadie jamas se habia encontrado con ser jinchuriki del Kyubi de quien se decia que era el Biju mas poderoso de todos. Sus poderes eran totalmente desconocidos y nadie sabia lo que podria significar. Aunque habia casos como el de los hermanos Oro y Plata de Kumo aunque no eran tan fuertes como para ser considerados una verdadera fuerza jinchuriki

Kushina acuno a su hijo mientras pensaba en todas las amenazas que su hijo tendria a su vida. Iwa nunca perdonaria a Minato por haber destruido su ejercito por completo. Era ironico ya que ellos habian sufrido las mismas bajas a causa de los uzumaki. Era mas que seguro que su hijo seria un blanco por parte de dicha aldea a cuasa de su parentesco por partida doble. Iwa sin embargo estaba muy debil con respecto a las cosas ya que su fuerza militar estaba diezmada por Minato aunque no le extrañaria en absoluto que enviaran asesinos como los pateticos cobardes que eran

Kumo era otra amenaza que ella se negaba a darle la espalda. Kumo siempre habia sido deseosa de lo que otros tenian y ella habia hecho la vida de Kumo miserable durante la segunda guerra. Si Minato era el hombre del saco para Iwa ella lo era entonces para Kumo como habia destrozado sus fuerzas. Ella no era una maestra de ninjutsu, confiaba mas en el uso de Kenjutsu con sus cadenas de chakra pero teniendo en cuenta que esas mismas cadenas podian servir para destrozar cualquier cosa no es que ella necesitase mucho ninjutsu

Y luego estaba Danzo. El maldito anciano se pensaba que podia escaparse de su mirada pero ella sabia bien lo que eran los planes de ese condenado hombre. Estaba obsesionado con tener a los mejores soldados y ser el gobernante del mundo aunque teniendo en cuenta la poca cosa que el era tambien era aceptable para ella como Danzo siempre habia sido celoso de los mas fuertes que el. El querria a su hijo a causa de que tenia mucho futuro por delante. Si ella se enteraba de danzo solo mirar a su hijo de mala manera ella le arrancaria la espina dorsal con sus propias manos

Fue en ese momento que su hijo hizo algunos gorgoteos lo cual llamo la atencion de Kushina. Su hijo la estaba mirando con esos ojos azules tan unicos y extraordinarios Ella estaba maravillada con esos ojos y mas de una vez se habia quejado a Minato de lo injusto que era que su hijo los tuviera. En su mente ella sabia que su hijo seria un señor de las damas en un futuro con la combinacion que podia ver tanto de ella como de su marido. Casi podia ver las colas de chicas que estarian a por el aunque con eso tambien llegarian las chicas fan algo que ella no iba a consentir de ninguna manera

Ella era una Kunoichi. Una mujer que se habia ganado el poder y respeto a traves del sudor y la sangre. Jamas dejaria que su hijo fuera acorralado por unas chicas que no podian aportar poder y peso en la relacion ya que ella sabia mejor que nadie que su hijo como su heredero y el de Minato necesitaria tener una firme compañía de poder y fuerza. Una compañía de kunoichis y ninjas que puediera ser capaces de defenderse por si mismos y no necesitaban ser rescatados por ser increiblemente incompetentes o debiles (o en el caso de las fans por tener el sueño de ser salvadas por su principe azul)

Ella estaba a punto de lanzarse a hacer caricias a su dulce hijo cuando sintio una presencia en la puerta de la casa. Siendo curiosa de quien se trataba ella fue hasta la puerta y esperaba que si era una parea de personas a felicitarla ella los mandaria a la mierda. Tenia buen olfato para saber cuando los habia que eran tratando de llamar su atencion y ella no iba a dejar que nadie asi se acercara a ella y mas cuando tenia que estar completamente concentrada cuidando a su pequeño bebe

Cuando llego a la puerta vio a Himawari Hyuga. Su amiga y compañera de equipo. Una de las mujeres mas temidas de Konoha a causa de su dominio del Juken y tambien por ser una mujer temible a causa de su uso de genjutusu. Era muy lo contrario a los Hyuga como ella siempre trataba de tener una sonrisa feliz y alegre sin importar lo que pasase y como colmo ella no se quedaba estancada en solo usar el taijutsu del clan sino que era una maestra en el arte de genjutsu. En pocas palabras Himawari era una rival que ella nunca querria tener en su contra

Himawari tenia en sus brazos a su pequeña y preciosa hija. Ella sentia que era su mundo. Que era lo mas valioso en su vida y sino fuera por su querida hija ella misma no sabria que hacer. Los ancianos del clan no la gustaban precisamente. En las mentes de los ancianos las mujeres no debian de hacer mas que la casa y poco mas, servir como buenas mujeres reproductoras. Sin embargo Himawari era la kunoichi mas poderosa del clan y superaba a la mayor parte de los hombres solo estando en el mismo nivel que Hiashi y Hia¡zashi

La razon por la que su hija era su mundo es porque Himwari estaba cansada de tanto sufrimiento y dolor. Habia combatido al lado de Kushina en la primera linea de defensa de Konoha durante la tercera guerra ninja. Habia visto algunas cosas y habia hecho otras tantas que la hacian plantearse la naturaleza humana. Pero su hija lo era todo para ella y ella sentia nada mas que puro amor hacia ella aunque sabia que tendria que crecer muy deprisa. La politica del clan no dejaba en ninguno de los sentidos que los niños crecieran felices e ignorantes como a ella le habria gustado

´´Hola Hima-chan ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Y has traido a poco Hinata. Debo decir que entre nuestros dos hijos no se cual de los dos es mas mono en todo caso``. Kushina siempre habia encontrado como una cosa afortunada la belleza de Himawari y ella podia decir sin ninguna duda de que la pequeña niña que tenia entre sus manos era igual de bella que ella era. Por suerte su pequeño Naru era mas hermoso aun de lo que la joven Hinata jamas seria muajajaja

´´Creo que puedo venir a ver a una de mis unicas amigas supervivientes de la gran guerra. Es mas creo que seria un poco desagradable el no estar interesada por ti cuando tu me dedicaste tanto tiempo cuando tuve a Hinata ¿es ese el pequeño Naru?``. Himawari amaba la forma de ser de Kushina. Era un contraste con respecto a como las cosas eran en el complejo Hyuga con toda esa gente seria que apenas podian tener una sonrisa en su rostro. Su amado Hiashi estaba cambiando poco a poco pero los malditos ancianos lo hacian de lo mas jodido

´´Si este es mi pequeño Naru. Creo que va a ser un verdadero cazador de damas cuando crezca. Una lastima que dichas chicas no vayan a estar mas cerca de el que un palo de escoba (me niego en rotundo a dejar que mi pequeño niño sea arrancado de mis manos por esas perras locas)``. Kushina tenia que contener su instinto asesino para no asustar a los niños pero teniendo en cuenta que ella era una mujer con tanta energia y vida era increiblemente dificil de hacer algo que hizo reir a su amiga

´´Ara ara no puedo negarte lo que dices. Si tu pequeño paquete de vida es tan poderoso como sus padres y tan apuesto como ellos no creo que sea muy dificil que el se destaque como un faro para todas las niñas de Konoha. Una verdadera lastima para el tener que correr desde muy joven por su vida``. Himawari tuvo que contener una risa aun mayor cuando vio a su amiga enfurecerse aun mas por la simple idea de que su pequeño bebe sea perseguido por las niñas de Konoha pero claro ella era su madre asique era asi de comprensible

´´No voy a dejar que ninguna desverganzada le ponga un dedo a mi hijo encima. Solo las mujeres que se destaquen por encima de los demas y que muestren que tienen verdadero espiritu de fuego dejare que se acerquen a mi pequeño tesoro (lease como ninguna niña jamas sera lo bastante bueno para mi hijo)``. Kushina solo podia pensar en los diferentes tipos de sellos que podia diseñar para mantener a salvo a su hijo y su castidad sin tomar. No dejaria nada ni nadie que se acercara a su pequeño bebe

´´Kushina no creo que haya que ser tan exigente con las personas ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿quieres que tu hijo acabe solo en compañía masculina? Eso podria llevarlo a pensar en un joven como su amigo, obsesionarse con respecto a el en todas las formas necesarias y ser capaz de cualquier cosa por llegar hasta el``. Himawari no tenia nada contra la homosexualidad pero el fanatismo era una cosa que ella no toleraria de ninguna de las maneras y ella podia ver a un niño crecer solo y volverse excesivamente centrado en los machos como una cosa mala

Por un breve momento en la mente de Kushina paso que su hijo tenia un profundo y mal sano interes en un niño del tipo emo que no solo era un emo sino ademas tenia una orgullo del tamaño de la luna. Ella solo podia decir que eso terminaria mal. Pero lo que era peor es que ella no tendria nietos. No podia consentirlo de ninguna manera asique ella tenia que pensar en que hacer con su perfecto hijo para asegurarse de que no callera por el mal camino. Pero tampoco podia tenerlo ser un Jiraiya (pervertido, alcoholico y yigolo)

´´Creo que veo tu punto Himawari. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ninguna niña sera lo bastante buena como para mi pequeño Naru. Es decir ¿has visto sus ojos zules? ¿su precioso cabello rojo? Y tiene una grandes reservas de chakra para un niño recien nacido ¿de verdad crees que hay alguien que se podra considerar digno?``. Kushina lo dijo con jactancia pero todo era una broma entre ellas como ambas mujeres tenian a sus bebes en lo mas alto (como para ualquier madre) y ningua de ellas estaba a punto de decir lo contrario

´´De todos modos Kushina ¿Qué esta pasando en el pueblo? Se que has estado mayormente aquí en la casa pero tu marido es el Hokage ¿no hay nada que te pueda decir acerca de la situacion general?``. Como una mujer interesada Himawari esperaba saber y aprender el maximo posible. Desde el ataque del Kyubi habian ocurrido cosas por toda la aldea y ella estaba mas que nada interesada en saber si Kushina tenia idea de lo que fuera que estaba pasando aquí

´´No es mucho. Pero parece ser que los civiles estan levantando una queja masiva por tener que reconstruir la parte de la aldea dañada. Es en sus mentes que los ninjas deberian ser los que hagan eso. Vaya panda de imbeciles completos. Según Minato la mayoria de los ninjas estaran siendo enviados en misiones de alta remuneracion para solucionar los problemas de Konoha``. Ella no era feliz en absoluto con los civiles quejandose y quejandose. Varias decenas de ninjas fallecieron en el ataque. No muchos pero si lo bastante como para ser un daño a su fuerza militar

´´Francamente no me sorprende en absoluto. Por alguna extraña razon los civiles se piensan a si mismos como superiores a los ninjas. Diablos un monton de nobles civiles han ya pedido por la mano de mi pequeña hija. Los ancianos estuvieron casi tentados a ceder por la gran cantidad de dinero que ofrecian por ella``. Asco se podia escuchar en la voz de Himawari y eso era una cosa que uno no podia esperar muy a menudo de una de las mujeres mas civilizadas y tranquilas de Konoha lo cual decia mucho del asco de la situacion para dicha mujer

´´Creeme se lo que sientes mi amiga. Puedo decirte sin ninguna duda de que los civiles siempre estan tratando de empujar a Minato a tomar mas decisiones pro civiles que ninjas ¿en serio se piensan que eso es tan simple? Se supone que Konoha es un estado shinobi no civil. Sin embargo nuestro amado y querido Daimyo no parecer tener ningun problema con ello ya que los apoya en casi todas las medidas``. Aunque era solo a causa de Minato ser Hokage que ninguna de ellas llegaba a buen puerto ya que el Daimyo aunque una presencia poderosa dependia del Hokage

Pero en ese momento ambas amigas vieron llegar a Jiraiya con una joven. Siendo ambas madres se preguntaron que pasaba y mas cuando vieron la mirada llena de pura rabia que habia en los ojos de Jiraiya. Era una cosa totalmente fuera de control y que nadie jamas se podria haber esperado en todo caso ya que Jiraiya aunque una persona emocional no era lo que uno podia pensar como una persona de perder el control demasiado por lo que ambas kunoichis sabian que habia algo en el

´´Jiraiya diria que es un placer verte pero teniendo en cuenta mi disgusto por tus actitudes tan pervertidas y desalentadoras creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que verte aquí cerca de mi lindo niño no es una buena cosa``. Kushina disfruto de meterse con el sannin pervertido. El hombre era una buena persona pero era tan facil de convertirse en un blanco de sus bromas que en mas de una ocasión la bella Kunoichi solo habia sentido piedad de el…solo para dicha piedad evaporarse al recordar que Jiraiya era un firme creyente del camino de los pervertidos

´´Kushina no sabes cuanto me duelen tus palabras ¿no puedes ver que soy una persona mas y que yo mismo tengo mis defectos? Aunque yo no llamaria al camino del pervertido como un defecto sino mas bien un camino guiado por la verdadera luz de este mundo``. Jiraiya termino de decir sus palabras y de alguna manera causo un profundo impacto solar aparecer. Era tan lleno de virilidad en su mente que no veia ningun mal a actuar como lo hacia. Por supuesto eso fue antes de que escucho las risas de ambas damas

´´Creo que Kushi-chan esta mas que acertada contigo viejo hombre pervertido ¿Qué haria contigo Tsunade-sensei si se diera cuenta de que estabas cerca de dos niños y tratabas de convertirlos en pervertidos como tu? Solo imaginarme toda la masacre que sucederia me hace casi sentir piedad de ti Jiraiya-sama mas que nada por los costes de reparaciones que iban a tener lugar fufufufu``. Himawari se rio solo de pensar en su sensei escuchar que su hija y el hijo de Kushina ern expuestos a las formas pervertidas de Jiraiya aunque seria muy costoso para la aldea en terminos monetarios de reparaciones

´´Nadie me entiende. Y a la mas minima que parece que voy a tener la atencion de nadie estos me amenazan con traer a la destructora de la libertad de pensamiento masculino: Tsunade ¿Qué sera de tu hijo cuando sea mayor? ¿acaso no le dejaras experimentar el amor por los cuerpos femeninos?``. Jiraiya habria continuado diciendo cosas tontas pero cuando una cadena se engancho a su pierna y empezo a golpearlo contra el suelo el pobre no tuvo otra alternativa que quedarse callado

´´Mi tierno y dulce nunca sera un pervertido tan terrible como tu Jiraiya. El sera el perfecto caballero que jamas actuara en contra de los interes de una dama. Ademas nunca le dejare gastar dinero en putas. Con el aspecto fisico que tendra estoy mas que segura que tendra a cualquier chica en sus manos (si es que yo les doy el visto bueno)``. Kushina no iba a tolerar a su pequeño principe ser corrompido por las intenciones de Jiraiya. Un Jiraiya que ahora se veia deprimido por no ser capaz de enseñar adecuadamente a un niño con tanto potencial

´´fufufu pobre Jiraiya-sama. Solo es un pobre viejo idiota con poco que conseguir mas que nada debido al pequeño tamaño de su repertorio masculino. No me extraña que necesite pagar a las damas por ello fufufufu``. Himawari se rio profundamente cuando vio la cabeza de Jiraiya caer aun mas profundamente por la forma en que ella se metio con el. Era tan absolutamente divertido el meterse con uno de los shinobis mayores de Konoha y lo mejor de todo es que nadie jamas lo defenderia (tales eran los precios a pagar por ser pervertido)

´´Si bueno dejandolo ahí no estoy aquí por estos motivos sino que me encuentro ante ustedes damas por una tarea de mas alto rango del que estoy seguro las dos de ustedes pueden tomar perfecto cuidado``. Como dijo eso el dejo salir detrás de el a la joven Anko que habia estado observando toda la situacion con un ojo que era incapaz de creerse lo que estaba oyendo y viendo aunque teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca se habia esperado a nadie tratar como lo hizo a Jiraiya estas dos damas eso era algo a decir

Anko siempre habia tratado con su maestro y el era un hombre de peculiaridades unicas y extrañas. Pero esta situacion se habia llevado la palma para ella. Nunca se habia esperado por nada ver a Jiraiya del Sannin aporreado como un mejor juguete de mascota. O ver a dos de las mujeres de Konoha mas temidas actuar asi como si todo fuera un juego. Parecia casi imposible de creer para ella y se estaba preguntando que diablos pasaba aquí o al menos asi lo hizo hasta que vio a las dos mujeres mirandola algo que un poco la asusto y la hizo esconderse detrás de Jiraiya

´´Ara ara pequeña no hace falta esconderse no vamos a hacerte ningun mal. Sin embargo esconderse detrás de un pervertido tan grande como Jiraiya no creo que sea una de las mejores idas a tener en cuenta. Dios solo sabe lo que podria tratar de hacerte jovencita``. Himawari tuvo que contener una risa cuando escucho la queja de Jiraiya acerca de que el no era un pedofilo ni nada por el estilo. La niña joven salio detrás de Jiraiya y ambas mujeres la reconocieron en ese mismo momento sabiendo quien era aunque no tenian ni idea de lo quehacia alli lo cual era una mala noticia. En el mundo shinobi saber es poder y no saber te deja siempre en cosas malas

´´yare yare sino es Anko-chan ¿puedo preguntar cuando has llegado? No se ha sabido nada de ti en un año y me has tenido un poco precupada``. Kushina no mentia. Cuando vio por primera ve a Anko penso que tenia potencial. Ella no se rindio. Incluso cuando le toco estar en la clase de aventajados de la academia lo cual siempre era una mala cosa como todos los de esa clase tendian a ser muy competitivos entre si

´´Me temo Kushina que eso no es una muy bonita historia precisamente y es una informacion mas bien delicada``. Jiraya trato de sacar a Kushina de su objetivo pero conocia muy bien a la bella kunoichi y sabia que ella no seria contenida asi como ai por lo que tomo la decision que el sabia que mas problemas iban a generarse aunque afortunadamente no seria en su contra precisamente sino en la de Orochimaru

Y media hora mas tarde las explosiones de alta intensidad de ganas de muerte de Kushina y Himawari salieron a la luz. Nadie en Konoha se salvo. Todo el mundo las sintio y sintieron una pequeña cantidad de compasion y piedad por el pobre idiota que hubiera cabreado a dos de las mujeres mas letales del mundo conocido. Ironicamente ninguno de los niños que estaban en los brazos de ambas madres parecio verse afectado por la intensidad asesinada de ambas madres

Para Kushina, una mujer que sabia del vinculo de maestro y alumno sabia que lo que habia hecho Orochimaru era solo comparable a ser castigado con la muerte en su opinion. Ella estaba teniendo que controlar inmensamente sus instintos mas bestiales en ese momento porque una profunda parte de ella pensaba que Danzo estaba en el ajo con Orochimaru. Era bien sabido en los mas altos cargos que Danzo estaba siempre compinchado con Orochimaru y ella supuso que ambos estarian metidos en el ajo en cuestion por lo que las ganas de Kushina de enganchar a Danzo y hacerle sacar la verdad a golpes era mas bien inmensa

Himawari no fue diferente a Kushina. Como madre que era sabia muy bien que una niña como Anko que habia quedado huerfana miraria con algo asi como mucha ilusion acerca de una persona que le diera la oportunidad de brillar y florecer. Orochimaru la habia utilizado y eso en la mente de Himawari debia ser castigado de la manera mas brutal posible pero no solo para Orochimaru. Ella misma sabia que Danzo se acercaba a los miembros de la sociedad con talento pero que se sentian mal tocados y los convertia en sus herramientas. Si por ella fuera Danzo tendria una muerte mas bien dolorosa

'' Ya veo ... dile un Minato que me ha hecho cargo de ella sin ninguna duda y que el puede ocuparse de los miembros del consejo y que lo vere más tarde ''. La voz de Kushina podia sonar ferrosa y de mando pero en el fondo estaba preocupada por la chica que estaba pasando por mal en todo esto. Algo que Jiraiya entendió perfectamente y fue a transmitir a su alumno en la oficina del Hokage

'' Bone eso es un pervertido que se va ... dime Anko-chan ¿quieres pasar el tiempo con nosotras? `


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy de vuelta y vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia señoras y señores. Espero ser bien recibido y antes de nada me gustaria decir que posiblemente la gente encuentre un punto en este capitulo que no entiende solo dejarme decir que al igual que en la vida real uno no puede actuar asi como asi sin tener el cien por cien de la certeza. No voy a decir mas porque de lo contrario explico el capitulo antes de que lo leais**

 **Respuestas a Reviws:**

 **-Lo primero: Anko. En esta historia Anko es joven y solo vio el final de la tercera guerra shinobi y como una genin que era considerada com una genio a la par de Kakashi Hatake entrenada por el Hebi Sannin es obvio decir que ella sera muy poderosa. Y antes de que alguien diga que es muy mayor para Naruto dejadme recordaros que hay gente que empareja a Naruto con Mei Terumi y otros personajes femeninos de gran edad como Tsunade asique no quiero quejas**

 **-Lo segundo es el poder de Minato. Minato fue catalogado como el Hokage mas fuerte detras de Hashirama Senju y era joven por lo que podeis esperar que cuanto mas avance la historia mas poderoso crecera y antes de que nadie diga acerca de quedarse sentado en una silla haciendo papeleo dejadme decir que no habra por un lado tanto papeleo (por una razon hay un consejo) y ademas el tendra a su disposicion el Kage Bunshin siendo capaz de hacer hasta quince clones**

 **-No Canon. Esta historia se va a saltar el canon por mucho asique espero que si alguien espera ver a Naruto persiguiendo a Sasuke o Itachi dando su vida por Sasuke que de media vuelta porque no sera de ninguna de las maneras de esta forma**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **El Verdadero Poder Es Siempre Complicado**

 **-Konoha no Sato. Casa de la familia Namikaze-**

Kushina miraba tranquilamente a la joven que estaba delante suya. La niña estaba haciendo todo lo posible por parecer pequeña y poca cosa. Era sumamente divertido en su mente ya que la gente tendia a hacer eso mucho con ella cuando le tenian miedo. Al parecer su fuerza se podia sentir en muchos sentidos y la gente queria evitar estar en su lado malo. Pero la razon de esta niña querer no estar en su vista era mas simple del tipo de temor que cualquier otra persona despues de todo

Anko tenia miedo de Kushina porque podia sentir todo el poder que la mujer Uzumaki tenia. Era una presencia en verdad aterradora. Una presencia que haria que las personas normales dijeran de correr por sus vidas temiendo enfrentarse a algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera habia sentido eso con Orochimaru. El hombre habia respirado poder por todos sus poros corporales pero era debil en comparacion con la mujer que tenia delante de sus narices. Una mujer que facilmente podia decir que tenia mucho mas poder que su antiguo sensei en todo su cuerpo algo que seguramente lo hacia verde de envidia al hombre

Ella recordaba que su sensei tenia una lista de clanes catalogados como amenaza directa. Nunca entendio porque algunos de esos clanes eran de Konoha como el Senju y el Uzumaki. Pero ahora que estaba en presencia de una mujer que facilmente podia hacer pedazos a su antiguo maestro ella entendia mejor que nada porque estaba tan lleno de temor para dichos clanes. Anko misma estaba asustada de esta gente porque podia decir que la presencia de Kushina era como un viento huracanado y un solo abrasador. Era una combinacion en verdad aterradora en la mente de Anko y una cosa que ella no querria tener como enemiga de ninguna manera

Himawari estaba divertida por como la joven Kunoichi miraba a su amiga. Kushina tenia problemas para ocular todo su poder. Era una cosa comun en los Uzumaki. Tenian tanto energia ya sea fisica o espiritual que los hacia facilmente fuerzas de destruccion andante. Si querias saber si eso era verdad solo tenias que echarle un vistazo al resultado de la batalla entre los Uzumaki y la coalicion de tropas de las diferentes naciones que los vieron como enemigos. Al final los Uzumaki perdieron pero el enemigo no gano tampoco

Kushina miraba entre divertida y un poco molesta a la niña que tenia delante. Divertida porque en su mente siempre era bueno saber que la gente la temia en cualquier caso pero tambien era un poco molesta porque no queria que esta niña la temiera sino se sintiera lo mas agusto posible en su compañía. Trato de suavizar el maximo posible su aura pensando que eso seria bastante como para hacer que la niña se sintiera mejor y en verdad esperaba que eso fuera bastante ya que como una Uzumaki tenia problemas en ese departamento. Y conociendo su suerte su hijo seria aun mas aterrador que ella

Anko se sentia todavia nerviosa por la presencia de las dos poderosas mujeres delante suya. Una pequeña parte de ella esperaba un dia ser tan fuerte y tan poderosa como ellas ¿Por qué no querer serlo? Era ambicioso y ella lo sabia pero pensaba que tenia lo suficiente para lograr dicha meta sin importarle todo el trabajo duro que tendria que hacer. Sin embargo eso no impedia que la mirada de ambas mujeres un poco la aterrorizara en cualquier caso ya ue estas dos mujeres eran verdaderamente diosas entre los mortales al menos para ella

´´ara ara parece que nuestra presencia tiene un poco asustada a esta joven ¿has hecho algo que pueda dejarla tan mal Kushina? Solo te veo a ti con tu poco control sobre tu presencia y tu chakra siendo incapaz de no impresionar demasiado a esta pobre e inocente niña``. Himawari vio el ojo derecho de su amiga retorcerse y se rio por verla tan molesta. Siempre era divertido meterse con ella ya que siempre tendria una reaccion excesivamente violenta por ello o al menos figurativamente. Ella aun recordaba una broma que implico su ramen y su respuesta a ello

´´Estoy haciendo todo en mi mano para controlar mi presencia para que lo sepas señorita doña perfecta. No es mi culpa que mi chakra sea tan jodidamente inmenso y mi energia fisica y espiritual tan terrible de controlar si tienes a alguien que culpar culpa a los ancestros del clan Uzumaki por convertirme en una diosa caminar entre vosotros los humildes mortales``. Y ahí ella le devolvio su comentario y disfruto de ver molesta a Himawari. Podian ser amigas pero tambien eran rivales en mas de un sentido y que la disculpen si ella la dejaba ganar en cualquier cosa. Eso no iba a pasar ni ahora ni nunca

´´Tch como digas princesa de cabellos rojos. Pero solo digo que al menos tengas un mayor control de tu presencia porque estas acojonando a la pobre niña. Ups perdon, estas atemorizando a esta pobre niñita que obviamente se siente intimidada por nosotras dos``. Himawari ahora tenia su cara chocando contra la de Kushina en un combate de miradas acerca de quien iba a ganar esta pequeña disputa y ella tenia mas que claro que seria ella despues de todo. No dejaria a Kushina ni un palmo de respiracion en lo que a ella se referia

´´No me llames princesa reina del drama. Solo eres eso una reina del drama que se piensa que todos debemos de arrodillarnos ante sus dramas. Siempre y siempre quejandose. Que si mi cabello no es lo suficiente Hyuga liso, que si necesito mis gotas para los ojos del tipo Hyuga, que si mi kimono blanco ahora esta marron. Por dios creo que puedo decir con sinceridad que a este ritmo veo mas bien poco avance en tu vida general señora del drama ¿tienes esos mismos problemas en la cama? ¿es tu hombre lo suficiente Hyuga?``. Kushina tuvo que esquivar un golpe de su amiga que la miraba con una cara completamente roja a causa de las palabras de la Uzumaki

´´Al menos mi hombre no tuvo nunca en ningun momento un aspecto afeminado ¿puedes decir lo mismo de Minato? Aun recuerdo en la academia ninja como te quejabas de que era un hombre de aspecto tan femenino que casi te hacia sentir repelus por el al pensar en un hombre con tanta femineidad``. Himawari trato de golpear una vez mas a Kushina solo para que la pelirroja esquivara los golpes y mirase de manera furiosa (pero fingida) a su amiga de tanto tiempo por recordarle precisamente la razon por la que Minato en un princio no habia estado dentro de la mente de Kushina como una pareja potencial

´´Bueno eso no te lo puedo negar mi querida rival. Minato era femenino en ese entonces pero no me niegues que se ha convertido en uno de los mejores ejemplares de machos de Konoha. Ademas el no tiene un palo de barro en el cuelo que le hace caminar erguido en todo momento ¿Cómo le va a Hiashi con ese palito?``. Kushina respondio el fuego con fuego tratando de ademas golpear a su buena amiga con una patada que dicha amiga esquivo sin ninguna complicacion

Mientras que ambas amigas discutian dos clones de sombra estaban jugando con los pequeños bebes al mismo tiempo que se los mostraban a Anko. La joven niña estaba impactada por la belleza de ambos niños pequeños que claramente eran mas que perfectos en la mente de las madres. Curiosamente uno de los clones uso ese momento para hacerle unas caricias a uno de los bebes (que era Hinata) y esta reacciono dando un pqueño manotazo a Anko en la nariz lo cual sorprendio a la joven chica porque no se lo habia esperado en absoluto

Este pequeño golpe tuvo como consecuencia a Naruto reaccionar un poco y responder al golpe de Hinata por medio de abrazarse mas fuerte a su clon al mismo tiempo que se enterraba en el pecho de su madre. Al parecer el golpe de Hinata a Anko habia semi despertado a un Naruto que dormia lo cual no le gusto para nada al pequeño niño como el claramente estaba mas a gusto durmiendo en los brazos de su madre. El clon de Kushina se rio mientras dejaba que su lindo bebe se pusiera a dormir tan tranquilamente en sus pechos generosos (era una escena que habria causado a Jiraiya morir de envidia)

´´Nunca entedere a los bebes. Parecen tan pequeñas cosas y sin embargo al mismo tiempo tienen una de las mejores mentes del mundo. Señora Himawari ¿Cómo fue tener a Hinata?``. Anko miraba curiosa a la mujer de ojos palidos que estaba tratando de calmar a una Hinata que obviamente las cosquillas de su madre no le habian hecho la mas minima gracia. Himawari penso en ese momento la pregunta de Anko antes de que decidio que la mejor manera de responderle era con una demostracion practica de lo que ella sentia

´´Hinata es mi tesoro Anko-chan. Ella es lo mas valioso de este mundo para mi y te puedo asegurar que no hay nada ni nadie que pueda decirte el exacto sentimiento de alegria que tienes al estar con dicho bebe entre tus brazos. Lo que si puedo decirte es que Hinata es lo mas valioso de mi mundo``. Himawari estaba abrazando un poco mas fuerte a su hija tratando de calmarla ya que se habia despertado por completo y estaba ahora montando un pequeño espectaculo. Lo curioso fue que en ese momento Naruto decidio que sino podia dormir por el jaleo entonces al menos calmaria la situacion

Fue ante los ojos de los dos clones como Naruto, un niño con solo dos semanas de edad trato de llegar hasta una Hinata excesivamente activa. Ambos clones vieron con sonrisas como Naruto estaba tratando de llegar a una Hinata que estaba claramente mas que molesta por haber sido despertada antes de su sueño. Y lo gracioso de todo fue cuando el niño llego a Hinata se abrazo a ella impidiendo que se moviera de ninguna manera. Fue una escena que estaba gritando dulzura a todos los vientos de los presentes incluida Anko

´´Woah para un niño pequeño debo decir que es increiblemente inteligente para saber como calmar a su hija señora Himawari ¿Cómo es que el pequeño en cuestion sabia que necesitaba eso señora Kushina?``. Anko era curiosa con respecto a lo que habia pasado en ese mismo momento ya que era muchas cosas pero normal no lo era en lo mas minimo. Al menos en la mente de una niña de Anko ya que sabia que los niños nunca tendian a saber esas cosas

La propia Kushina estaba que no se podia creer lo que veia. Por alguna razon Naruto, un niño de solo dos semanas de vida habia sabido que Hinata estaba en una situacion emocional comprometida y habia llegado a abrazarla como para transmitir lo que tenian que ser emociones calmantes. Para Kushina esto era algo completamente imposible de haber sabido, casi como si su niño hubiera actuado por instinto puro y simple. Pero algo le decia a ella que tenia que ver con el Kyubi sellado en el ¿era una cosa buena o mala? Solo dios podria saberlo con total certeza y ella no tenia la mas minima idea

´´Bueno al menos Naru-chan ya tiene muy claro que tiene que servir para algo a diferencia de los demas hombres de este mundo que no tienen ni idea de sus funciones principales fufufu``. El clon de Himawari se reia solo de pensar en lo que las originales de ellas pensarian cuando vieran esta situacion en cuestion. Seria divertido saber lo que pensarian ambas mujeres adultas de que dos niños estuvieran asi de abrazados. Y como si eso fuera un mensaje las dos mujeres habian dejado de pelear para aparecer en ese mimo momento a observar a los niños

Kushina se acerco para ver a su pequeño bebe abrazado a la joven Hinata que hasta hace unos momentos parecia haber estado un poco mas bien pesada. La situacion le parecio de lo mas mona en cualquier caso y ella estaba dispuesta a ir a por una camara de fotos para recordar este momento monumental. Sin embargo ver la paz en su niño ytambien le hizo cuestionarse lo que seria su vida en un futuro no tan lejano como a ella y a su marido les gustaba pensar ya que por desgracia Naruto no tendria esa paz

Naruto seria el objetivo de numerosos enemigos. No lo negaria de ninguna manera. Y el seria convertido en su objetivo prioritario. La oportunidad de tener en las manos de muchos al heredero de una familia como la suya seria seguramente algo mas de lo que nadie se podria llegar jamas a permitir. Kushina sabia eso y Minato tambien. Lo quisieran o no su hijo tendria que recibir formacion lo mas avanzada posible a una temprana edad si querian que tuviera una oportunidad de hacer frente a todas las amenazas que se lanzaran a por el

´´Señora Kushina ¿estais bien? ¿sucede algo?``. Anko se dio cuenta de que Kushina estaba espaciando algo demasiado y la llevo a cuestionarse que pasaba con la mujer fuerte y poderosa. Ver a una persona asi no era de lo mas normal para ella

´´Si estoy bien querida solo pensando en toda la mierda que va a salpicar mi vida, la de mi marido y la mi hijo. No soy tan ingenua como para pensar que Kumo o Iwa nos van a dejar crecer a nuestro bebe asi como asi y me temo que van a ocasionar mas que algun que otro problema``. La simple idea de cualquiera de las dos naciones acercarse a su hijo la hizo desear haberlos destruido hace mucho tiempo. Ella no era una carnicera pero ninguna de las naciones respetaba mucho el dejar a los pequeños crecer y mas aun en el caso de Iwa tras su aplastante derrota contra Minato

´´No creo que haya que preocuparse tan temprano Kushina. Iwa todavia se esta recuperando de la destruccion de su ejercito a manos de Minato hace estos muchos años y Kumo aunque todavia militarizados no creo que van a ser tan idiotas como para lanzar un ataque o tratar nada contra tu hijo``. Himawari no creia que los lideres de dos grandes naciones fueran a ser tan estupidos como para dejar que sus miedos o ambiciones los llevaran por un camino mas bien desagradable que llevaria solo al dolor maximo por acciones de Kushina y Minato

´´Uno nunca sabe con estos tontos Himawari. Las naciones de Kumo e Iwa no son las personas mas inteligentes. Han causado la mayor parte de los conflictos de los ultimos cien años porque se les ha permitido avanzar con sus ideas y formas durante mucho tiempo. Minato ha bloqueado a uno pero Kumo sigue pensando muy bien de si mismos``. Iwa enviaria seguramente asesinos pero ella confiaba en la red de espionaje de Jiraiya para interceptarlos. Lo que a ella le preocupaba era Kumo como ellos no tenian ningun miedo de recurrir a cierto tipo de tacticas

´´Por desgracia tengo que darte toda la razon en ello. Kumo esta obsesionado con las lineas de sangre y tu hijo viene de un clan que ha causado que dos de las guerras mundiales se vayan a la mierda para ellos por lo que seguramente tu hijo va a ser un objetivo de ellos. Pero si esperamos pacientemente siempre uno se puede adelantar a los planes de otro``. Himawari siempre habia pensado que el actuar de manera tranquila llevaria mas facilmente a solucionar errores que a cometerlos por lo que en su mente ellos solo tenian que esperar a ver Kumo moverse y luego actuar contra ellos

´´Si mi amiga. Creo que en la paz y la tranquilidad esta nuestra oportunidad perfecta para poder ser capaces de ver con antelacion las acciones de los que desean solo mal a nuestras familias porque no me olvido de que Kumo siempre ha estado interesado en el Byakugan``. La mencion del Byakugan era otro motivo por el que ella estaba nerviosa. Kumo tenia sus ojos en las lineas de sangre de Konoha y no temeria hacer nada que pensasen que saldria con el resultado de ellos ganar lo que buscaban

´´¿en serio Kumo seria capaz de llegar a esas cosas?``. Anko era curiosa con respecto a lo que las dos grandes damas delante de ellaestaban hablando. Era la primera vez que alguien hablaba asi delante suya, normalmente cuando alguien habia hablado con ella la temia por su maestro pero estas dos mujeres hablaban como si fuera para ellas algo natural y sin importancia

´´Bueno pequeña Anko has de entender que en el mundo ninja siempre hay que pensar tres o mas pasos por delante, de esa manera siempre seguiras con vida. Pero para explicarlo simplemente: si Kumo tiene una oportunidad haran lo que sea para conseguir lo que opinan que es de ellos. Kumo es una aldea con una idea muy simple: el fuerte se lo lleva todo. Para ellos lo mas logico es conseguirlo todo por tanto``. El desprecio en la voz dulce de Himawari no era una cosa que Anko se hubiera esperado por nada en el mundo ya que dicha mujer no parecia ser de las de mirar de esa manera de ninguna forma

´´No ayuda a que Kumo es con escasez de lineas de sangre. Kumo carece de lineas de sangre con solo unos pocos clanes tener algun beneficio en realidad como los Yotsuki que tienen el Ranton. Una linea de sangre como la de los Hyuga y una como la de los Uzumaki serian beneficios en las mentes de ellos``. Kushina sabia muy bien esto no solo por el intento de secuestro de su persona pero porque los idiotas que la secuestraron no pararon de hablar acerca de cómo la romperian para convertirse en la madre de todo un nuevo clan en Kumo

´´Kumo no es mas que una panda de imbeciles con problemas para aceptar que los hay mejores que ellos. Diablos aun recuerdo cuando el actual Raikage decia ser el hombre mas rapido del mundo solo para Minato superarlo en el primer encuentro que tuvieron entre los dos. Fue un poco decepcionante a decir verdad``. Himawari se habia reido mucho en aquel entonces. El Raikage que siempre habia fanfarroneado de hacer el jutsu preciado de su padre para ser mas rapido y llego Minato y lo supero por completo. Fue comico

´´Si, Ei no tomo a bien aquello. Me trato de capturar para poder de alguna manera hacer salir a Minato y enfrentarse a el. Fue verdaderamente decepcionante por no decir patetico. Eso solo velocidad, no es nada en comparacion al poder destructivo que emplearon los antiguos Raikages``. Era una crueldad muy firme. Todas las aldeas habian visto un descenso de la habilidad de sus Kages, ni siquiera el Sandaime estaba cerca del nivel de habilidad del Nidaime. O al menos fue asi hasta que llego Minato y demostro al mundo que el si estaba a la altura de llenar la posicion de Hokage

´´Entonces ¿el actual Raikage es solo un hombre de velocidad? ¿No tiene potencia detrás de el? Porque si es asi entonces puedo imaginarme que las señoras no sean tan felices con su falta de capacidad en la cama``. Las palabras de Anko salieron tan faciles que tomaron por sorpresa a las dos mujeres mayores. Ninguna de ellas hablo pero en pocos momentos se escucho

´´JAJAJAJAJA``. Tanto Himawari como Kushina estaban teniendo problemas para respirar. Si esto se decia de alguna manera al hombre con exceso de musculos lo mas seguro es que tendria algun tipo de aneurisma solo de pensar en que una niña pensaba que era incapaz de dar accion a las mujeres adecuadamente en la cama

´´Bueno gracias Anko por darme un momento de tanta diversion. Me acordare de decirselo a Minato cuando vuelva. Se que el no tendra ningun problema con ello a decir verdad y podria necesitar una buena risa despues de haber tratado con ese consejo que tenemos``. Su pobre Minato tendria que estar agotado mentalmente y fisicamente despues de haber tratado con un consejo que estaba constantemente tratando de socavar su autoridad y una buena ria podria ser mas que buena para el pobre hombre

´´No se Minato pero creo que si de alguna manera esto se hace saber por todas las naciones elementales acerca de la clara impotencia del Raikage se podria hacer mas daño de esa forma que con cualquier ataque politico o militar``. Himawari ya se podia imaginar elcerrar de las fronteras de Kaminari para asegurarse de que dicho rumor no pasase por ninguna parte. No vaya a ser que el ego del Raikage fuera derribado por completo por esas simples palabras de una niña

* * *

 **-Konoha no Sato. Sala del consejo de Konoha-**

Minato Namikaze estaba tranquilamente mirando por la sala del consejo mientras que esperaba pacientemente la aparicion de los miembros del consejo. Hbia llamado la reunion el dia anterior por lo que el esperaba que los miembros del consejo tuvieran la decencia de aparecer a tiempo aquí en esta sala pero Minato no no era lo bastante tonto como para pensar que eso seria asi de simple por la sencilla razon de que los miembros del consejo eran miembros ocupados (algunos por lo menos)

El consejo de Konoha es parte del organo de gobierno de la aldea que busca emplear al maximo posible todas las capacidades de la aldea sin ninguna duda. Todo esto era un plan que se habia ideado por el Nidaime Hokage ya que como lider militar de la aldea el no podia tener todo el tiempo del mundo ocupado en el mantenimiento de la aldea. No era por una idea de que el se pensaba mejor que toda la gente de la aldea ni nada por el estilo. Era por la simple y sencilla razon de que necesitaba mantenerse en perfecta forma y por tanto necesitaba un tiempo disponible para ello

La idea del consejo es dividir el poder en tres partes: asuntos civiles, conserjeria de clanes y comandancia militar. A parte de esto habia un segundo organo apartado que era la camara de consejeros que buscaba dar consejo en determinadas areas para el Hokage. Ese puesto era ocupado obviamente por los miembros distinguidos de la sociedad establecidos por el propio Hokage. Y hasta el dia de hoy lo habia ocupado el grupo de Hiruzen ya que Minato habia estado mas interesado en no solo liderar la aldea sino ademas de asegurarse de que Konoha se recuperaba perfectamente de la guerra que habia tenido

Minato habia sido educado con la simple y sencilla mentalidad de que el poder corrompe. Los jefes de los clanes no tenian ese problema porque como señores con tierras ellos estaban casi siempre centrados en el mantenimiento de sus tierras y aunque ampliar siempre era una cosa muy tentadora solo un idiota haria eso porque atraeria la atencion de las otras fuerzas de los clanes. Por este mismo concepto ningun jefe de clan trataba de extender mas alla de su posicion su influencia aunque era cierto que miembros individuales de los clanes trataban de formar alguna que otra alianza que les fuera beneficiosa

Como un claro ejemplo estaban los ancianos Hyuga. Siempre estaban tratando de extender y hacer mayor la influencia del clan por Konoha aunque sus esfuerzos eran pequeños. Como lider supremo de Konoha Minato tenia muy claro que cualquier posible influencia individual era mas que una amenaza por lo que las eliminaba de cuajo. Minato no habia sido un lider de paz como Hiruzen o el Shodaime. Era mas como el Nidaime una persona a la que el respetaba mucho no solo por sus logros y habilidades sino por segui fielmente el dicho de: ´´ _si quieres paz preparate par la guerra``_

Pero cuando Minato pensaba en la corrupcion de Konoha el sabia perfectamente que era la camara de consejeros la que habia extendido mas sus garras. Los tres ancianos habian utilizado su posicion en mas de una ocasión para extender su influencia y poder creando una de las facciones de Konoha. Hiruzen habia sido lo bastante tonto como para dejarlo pasar pero Minato no lo iba a consentir. Habia estado buscando una excusa para cortar la cabeza y el la iba a emplear perfectamente en el dia de hoy ya que le habian dado la razon mas que nada estas personas

Danzo especialmente era uno de los principales focos de la corrupcion en Konoha. Utilizaba el soborno, chantaje, asesinato y cualquier cosa en su disposicion para tener un control de las cosas. No afectaba a la Konoha en si sino al exterior ya que de esta manera el no podia ser limitado por el Hokage. Por desgracia Danzo no era tan inteligente como el se esperaba y debido a los sucesos de hace dos semanas Minato tenia una vez mas todas las herramientas necesarias para eliminar (lease como destruir y pulverizar) todas sus herramientas para dichas tareas de manipulacion

Minato era el Hokage por un motivo. Era un puesto que se tomaba muy en serio. Ser Hokage significaba ser el comandante y general de los ejercitos de Konoha. Pero tambien significaba que los habitantes de la aldea en todos los sentidos estaban bajo su cuidado. Eran su obligacion y cuando uno de ellos era amenazado el debia actuar. Pero cuando uno de ellos se salia de la linea era tambien su deber de ponerle un punto final de la manera lo mas optima posible ya que como el lider ese era su deber absoluto

Los civiles eran una fuente de problemas tambien. Por alguna extraña razon los civiles pensaban que tenian todo el derecho del mundo a decidir como hacer las cosas porque eran los que encargaban las misiones a la aldea o porque manejaban una pequeña cantidad del capital de la aldea. Eran tambien en muchos intentos de meterse en el mercado ninja: productos ninja a mas bajo precio. Era solo una suerte que los clanes tenian muy claro que la calidad era mas importante que los precios bajos y eso mantuvo las armerias principales perfectamente en todo momento

Asi que de esta manera tenias dividida el poder de todo el consejo de Konoha: los clanes ninja, los civiles y luego a parte los consejeros del Hokage. Era todo un delicado equilibrio que hoy tenia planeado recordar a todo el mundo que como Hokage el era la maxima demostracio de fuerza y poder y que nada ni nadie podia tomar decisiones sin su permiso. Era curioso que muchos habian tratado de hacer esto a lo largo de las dos semanas en cuestion y algo a lo que le iba a poner fin de manera completa

Fue en ese mismo momento que la puerta del consejo se abrio y empezaron a entrar las personas del consejo. Por supuesto ver al propio Hokage alli esperandolos a mas de uno le hizo congelarse. Hacer esperar al lider de un pueblo nunca era una buena idea en ninguno de los sentidos y los miembros del consejo habian cometido el sangriento error de hacer esperar al Yondaime que no solo era el Hokage mas poderoso sino un hombre que estaba casado con una cabeza de clan de gran importancia. Como es logico mas de uno del consejo tenia miedo

Los miembros del consejero civil eran solo cuatro ya que ocupaban solo cuatro puestos: Infraestructura (luz y agua), mantenimiento de la aldea (albañiles y constructores), mercado civil (tiendas de venta de alimentos) y abogacia. Estos eran los cuatro sectores que a los civiles se les habia dado palabra y voto en el consejo. Los juicios siempre eran dirigidos por un señor de la ley pero los abogados y fiscales eran todos civiles en el caso de dicha posicion que era el apartado de la produccion de las leyes

Los albañiles y constructores eran civiles porque la mayoria de los ninjas eran despues de todo soldados. Tenian que usar sus habilidades para el combate no para hacer las tareas de este tipo. Por supuesto habria ocasiones en la que los ninjas ayudarian en este terreno pero eso era a causa de misiones de demolicion o de convertir un terreno en una zona mas que adecuada. Por oto lo demas los civiles ocupaban la construccion en todos los sentidos de la palabra y no habia ningun ninja que se quisiera hacer cargo de dichas posiciones de todos modos

La infraestructura era algo asi como el mantenimiento de las redes electricas, del gas y del agua. Una vez mas eso era tarea de los civiles porque los ninjas no estaban metidos en esos terminos. Un ninja era entrenado para el combate no para hacer las tareas que podian afectar a toda la aldea que eran del hogar. Para eso se necesitaban personas especialmente entrenadas y preparadas para eso. Una vez mas los civiles se habian dejado en esa posicion para echar una mano a la estructura de la aldea y de esta forma ser una ayuda

El mercado civil sin embargo era donde mas problemas los civiles podian dar. Ya ves los civiles con una parte de dicho mercado pensaban que podian controlar precios y cualquier cosa de dicho mercado y haciendo esto controlaban a los ninjas. Por supuesto estos mismos civiles dependian de los ninjas para el transporte de dichas materias primas pero a causa del alto nivel de vida que estas personas tenian solian mirar de una manera desagradable a los ninjas incluso cuando dependian especificamente de ellos lo cual los convertia sin embargo en el objetivo de los ninjas aunque no tenian ni idea de ello

Minato como un Hokage sabia todo lo que habia que saber de los civiles y sus intenciones mas o menos deshonestas. Uno no era un shinobi sin haber estudiado un poco a sus oponentes en todos los sentidos. Cuando quiso convertirse en Hokage el entendio perfectamente que los civiles eran tanto un enemigo como una amenaza si se les dejaba salirse de control. Habia tardado estos ds años en encontrar maneras de tenerlos mas bajo control pero el dia de hoy el emplearia los medios necesarios para asegurarse de que ellos no tratasen de salirse nunca mas con maquinaciones deshonestas

Tras eso miro a los ancianos venerables. Ellos se hacian considerar como figuras de alto valor en Konoha pero en lo que se referia a Minato no eran mas que personas que estaban descontentas con no tener mas poder. Ellos querian el poder pensando que se lo merecian ¿Por qué motivos? Ellos habian sobrevivido a dos tres guerras mundiales. Eran supervivientes. El problema con los supervivientes es que tienen de a obsesionarse con conseguir mas de lo que ya tienen y tratan por todos los medios de llegar a ese algo mas. No es que a Minato le fuera a importar demasiado ya que tenia la firme intencion de no permitirlo por nada en el mundo

Uno de los ancianos era Homura. Si uno tenia que escucharlo el era considerado como el consejero de espionaje y contra espionaje. Era un hombre mayor que estaba convencido de que la unica forma de tener una posicion mejor era por derribar las de los demas. Llevaba perfectamente la apariencia de un hombre que trataba de llegar con las ideas mas honestas. Pero en realidad el habia estado clavando lentamente los gusanos de su mando por toda la infraestructura civil de Konoha con el objetivo de asegurarse de que nadie podia quitarlo de alli

Koharu era una mujer absoluta y despiadada que pensaba en el sacrificio de todos los que eran una amenaza para ella y su posicion como señora de Konoha. Ella tendia a tener un control del presupuesto porque pensaba que Konoha debia estar constantemente ahorrando y llegando a planes de mantener una politica de austeridad. Eso en tiempos de guerra era muy bueno. Pero Minato sabia que si ella podia usaria su influencia para mover esas politicas incluso en tiempos de paz una cosa que en el fondo y para el era de lo mas equivocado. Ahora que venia un tiempo de paz Konoha debia expandirse y crecer mas fuerte no mantenerse en los viejos tiempos

Y finalmente tenias a Danzo Shimura. Como miembro de un clan el hombre aprovechaba los recursos de su clan con el objetivo de cimentar y crear una organización militar totalmente leal a el de lo mejor de Konoha. Su pensamiento es que solo el sabia lo que era verdaderamente bueno para Konoha y que el resto del mundo solo eran gusanos sin valor que no entendian nada. El sabia que Danzo lo veia mas como una amenaza que un aliado y Minato podia entiende perfectamente porque ya que Minato en estos dos ultimos años habia hecho un redondeo de cómo Danzo habia obtenido su mano de obra algo que no iba a dejar que siguiera pasando por nada en el mundo

Danzo creia y hacia creer al mundo que lo que el hacia era por el bien de la aldea pero era una muy bonita mentira que se decia a si mismo mas que nada para tratar evitar las cuestiones de mayor importancia ya que donde Konoha podia utilizar dichos efectis de mejor manera el abusaba de ellos y luego los reducia a la mitad. Minato no iba a tolerar tal despilfarro de no solo vidas humanas sino de recursos de Konoha. Por eso aprovechandose del ataque del Kyubi Minato iba a golpear la mierda de todos los que habian pensado que se podian salir con la suya estos años

Luego estaban los cabezas de clan. El verdadero poder de Hi no Kuni y Konoha. Ellos eran la fuerza militar y la capacidad motriz del mundo de Hi no Kuni ya que cada uno de los clanes por medio del chakra y los conocimientos de diferentes medios se habian convertidos en verdaderos amos y señores de sus respectivos campos. Como un ejemplo de ello tenias claramente lo que cada uno de los clanes hacia para no solo existir mas alla de las misiones que realizaban sino ademas de ello estaban los negocios que traian la mayor parte de su dinero a la aldea y al pais

Como ejemplo claro tenias al clan Inuzuka. Un clan de perseguidores, rastreadores y cazadores. Eran una de las puntas de lanza de Konoha. Pero eran tambien el clan que se dedicaba a la veterinaria y cria de animales de caza canina mas importante por no decir unico de Konoha. Los Inuzuka ganaban una fortuna con ello gracias a todo el mundo dependiendo de ellos masivamente asi como ellos ser tambien una presencia en el sentido de producir las mejores doctrinas de adiestramiento animal. En pocas palabras los Inuzka eran un clan de poder considerable

Luego estaban los Aburame. Si Konoha queria un clan de espionaje entonces no habia nadie mejor que ellos. Si querian un clan de operaciones encubiertas no tenian ningun problema con ello. Si Konoha precisaba de un clan de apoyo de seguimiento a los Inuzuka alli los tenias. Per al igual que los Inuzuka su fuente de ingresos principal venia de su trabajo en la obtencion de seda de la mas alta calidad. A causa de sus grandes cantidades de animales con dichas capacidades los Aburame podian conseguir grandes cantidades de seda en pocos dis y debido a ser con animales infundidos de chakra su calidad era diez veces mejor en su peor dia que la de cualquier otra parte

Los Hyuga eran tambien un clan poderoso por muchos motivos. Primer punto de ellos eran un clan con algunos de los luchadores mas poderosos fisicamente. Tenian la capacidad de rastreo mas eficiente y precisa de Konoha. Y ademas eran un buen grupo de partidarios del sector medico en Konoha. Pero al igual que los demas clanes tenian un verdadero medio que les proveia del dinero del clan: sus plantaciones de Te. Tenian extensas cantidades de terrenos dedicados a la produccion de Te asi como bebidas alcohlicas lo cual los habia convertido en un clan que tenia la dependencia de todo el pais

Los Nara eran otro firme ejemplo de clan poderoso que hacia que Konoha se sintiera beneficiada. Los Nara eran un clan perezoso a causa de su capacidad de su capacidad de pensamiento. No eran un clan fisico. Pero si necesitabas de un clan que pasase por los miles de pensamientos en un solo momento para llegar a una idea solida entonces tenias alli en los nara el aliado mas que adecuado para conseguirlo. Sin embargo el Nara tenia su principal negocio en la produccion de hierbas de alta capacidad curativa

Los Yamanaka eran otro clan de gran alcance. Era el clan de confianza con respecto a la psicologia. Se encargaban completamente de que la atencion medica en ese sentido sea cubierta en las vidas de todos los ninjas ya que despues de todo era bien sabido que los ninjas podian tener algun que otro problema con sus lineas de trabajo. Sin embargo su mayor cantidad de economia era debido a la cantidad de sustancias calmantes en forma de medicinas naturales que vendian gracias a sus complejos conocimientos de herbologia. Era logico que tuvieran estos conocimientos a causa de que los Yamanaka eran tambien expertos del veneno y las drogas

Los Akimichi eran un clan que en pocas palabras eran demoledores profesionales. Sus habilidades ninja los habian llevado a dominar la capacidad de modificar su cuerpo y hacerlo mas grande y destructivo. Sin embargo de donde sacaban sus mayores ingresos era de su conocimiento alimenticio. Eran encargados de las dietas de los hospitales de Hi no Kuni y tambien eran los encargados de la administracion de las negociaciones entre los mercados alimenticios y los restaruantes de los cuales tenian la mayor parte de la posesion de ellos. Eran un clan mas que prolifico

Los Sarutobi eran un clan tambien de gran poder y capacidad. Sus habilidades como ninjas eran mayores que la media en el mejor de los casos pero sus miembros mas destacados eran verdaderas bestias a la hora de combatir que no tenian problemas para sobrepasar a sus adversarios. Pero eso no era lo que les ganaba el sustento. No los Sarutobi tenian la mayor parte de los terrenos de la planta del Tabaco convirtiendoles en los principales vendedores de toda Konoha y Hi no Kuni debido a su unica produccion. No ayudaba a que aunque no tenian el chakra mokuton ellos podian ayudar al crecimiento de las plantas con su modificacion del terreno con jutsus doton

Los Kurama eran un clan verdaderamente interesante. Eran un clan dedicado al arte del genjutsu y durante la fundacion de Konoha su principal papel habia sido en la administracion de los interrogatorios. Eran un clan con un fuerte trabajo para dominar sus habilidades y que los habia convertido en indispensables para Konoha. Su ingreo principal era mayormente como los miembros de seguridad de los principales concejales de Hi no Kuni asi como el Daimyo ya que con sus habilidades unicas eran capaces de protegerlos mas adecuadamente y desde las sombras

Y finalmente tenias a los Uchiha. Un clan de elite verdaderamente aterrador en la mente de Minato. O al menos lo fue durante la epoca de los reinos combatientes. Por desgracia el no tener un lider verdaderamente poderoso y carismatico como fue Madara Uchiha habia hecho que los Uchiha cayeran en una espiral desagradable pasando de ser un clan que podia por si mismo ser una gran amenaza a ser un clan del claibre solo comparable al Hyuga. Su principal fuente de ingresos venia de su servicio de armamento ya que tenian los mejores herreros

Minato miro a cada uno de ellos con una mirada seria. Con eso dejo en claro que el estaba en modo Hokage al cien por cien. Podia llegar a decir cosas que no les gustaria pero tendria que hacerse si es que ellos querian que la cosa fuera bien. Vio como todos estuvieron de acuerdo con leves asentir mientras que Fugaku Uchiha lo miro un poco con burla en sus ojos. Fugaku aun no habia superado que fuera Minato y no el quien fuera Hokage de Konoha pero en lo que se referia a Minato le daba igual

´´Bien llamo a esta reunion del consejo comenzada. Como primer dato de importancia me gustaria saber el estado de la reconstruccion de la muralla y el barrio viejo de Konoha``. Minato dio una mirada firme al miembro del consejo civil asociado a construcciones y el pobre hombre trago de miedo. Era obvio que en una construccion se podian hacer cierto tipo de trampas para obtener un mayor dinero: materiales menos caros y cosas por el estilo. El civil sabia muy bien que eso no seria posible

´´La construccion de la muralla esta ya al cuarenta por ciento con el granito de primera calidad que hemos adquirido pero muchos de los constructores se quejan de que se trata de una cosa muy cara y piensan que se podria conseguir algun tipo de piedra menos caro para el proyecto en cuestion Yondaime-sama``. Y como era de esperar la mera mencion de una calidad de piedra menor solo hizo que Minato lo mirase de una manera brutal y despiadada. Parecia que todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo y es que Minato no iba a poner en ningun tipo de mala situacion la defensa de Konoha

´´…Voy a explicarlo en las palabras minimas para que usted señor Fukaba pueda transmitirle esta misma informacion a los constructores que estan en la obra de la muralla y espero sinceramente que nadie sea lo bastante estupido como para volver a ponerlo en duda de ninguna manera``. La voz de Minato era fria. Era algo que el habia aprendido hace mucho tiempo. Si quieres que los subordinados den el cien por cien tienes que darles motivos tanto buenos y agradables como desagradables para que cumplan con ese cien por cien

´´El Granito es una de la piedras mas duras que existe y con la ayuda de los sellos de mi esposa Kushina podemos hacer que su dureza y durabilidad sea comparable al Diamante por lo que de ahí que se requiera que sea un Granito de alta calidad en vez de una simple piedra. Tambien cuanto mayor sea la calidad de la piedra de la muralla mas sellos o barreras se pueden colocar en el lugar ¿me he explicado lo bastante bien?``. Las ultimas palabras de Minato viajaron con una dosis de instinto asesino que sirvio para enviar al pobre civil casi cerca de la inconsciencia

´´Si señor ha quedado perfectamente claro. Con respecto al barrio antiguo de Konoha ya hemos logrado con ayuda del clan Akimichi de poder liberar toda la zona y podremos empezar de inmediato la reconstruccion de la zona. Necesitaremos solo poder trabajar en concordancia con los miembros de fontaneria, electricidad y gas para que la construccion sea cien por cien optima``. El señora Fukaba estaba alegre de que se habia terminado por fin de tener la atencion del Yondaime. No iba a ocultar su miedo (un hombre capaz de destruir ejercitos era para ser temido despues de todo)

´´Bien. Señor Furo ¿Cómo ira ese medio de conexión? ¿en cuanto tiempo podemos esperar que la luz, el agua y el gas vayan una vez mas por el barrio viejo?``. Minato dirigio su pregunta a otro de los señores civiles que al igual que su anterior compañero trago un tanto de miedo por estar bajo la atenta mirada de un Minato Namikaze. Sin embargo se trago cualquier cosa que pudiera mal sonar y empezo a pensar en como responder al Hokage que le habia planteado la pregunta

´´Bueno creo que tendremos que esperar hasta que la fachada de las casas y lugares esten hechos. Una vez hecho eso solo tendremos que establecer las diferentes partes de importancia. Necesitaremos establecer las cañerias del sistema de agua de las casas, los cables electricos y la instalacion del gas señor Yondaime``. Furo termino de decir cada cosa si bien con prisa tambien de manera mas tranquila que su compatriota lo cual fue una cosa bastante buena en sus propios libros (no mearse de miedo de uno de los ninjas poderosos del mundo era una cosa buena)

´´Bien Eso es bueno. Comandante Ryu quiero un analisis completo de la fuerza shinobi que usted dejo en claro que tendria para el dia de hoy ¿Qué buenas y malas noticias tiene usted para mi?``. Ryu era uno de los comandantes mas condecorados de las fuerzas fuerzas ANBU y se le habia concedido el papel de comandante en jefe cuando Minato ascendio a Hokage algo que molesto severamente a Danzo como hasta ese entones el habia ocupado dicha posicion y seguramente queria recuperarla sin importarle nada mas en absoluto

´´Señor. Perdimos cerca de cien ninjas. De esos cien ninjas estan perdidos por lesiones un total de treinta mientras que los otros setenta estan fallecidos. Esas son las malas noticias con respecto a nuestras fuerzas en el disturbio del Kyubi no Kitsune``. Ryu era uno de los mas valorados miembros del ANBU. Habia sido parte de dicho escuadron durante mas de siete años y tenia intencion de hacer muchas cosas ahora que estaba en una posicion como la que tenia de comandante. No iba a decepcionar de ninguna manera al Yondaime Hokage

´´Las buenas noticias sin embargo han sido el descubriento de ciertas areas subterraneas por toda Konoha señor. Eran centros de adiestramiento militar. Nos hemos hecho cargo de ellas y tenemos a todos los adultos de dichas areas ejecutados. Los niños ya estan muy metidos en el programa ANBU por lo que podrian servir para convertirse en parte de una nueva fuerza de combate ANBU en solo unos dos años``. Ryu no se perdio la mirada de sorpresa e irritacion que aparecio en Danzo. Era de lo mas divertido y lo mas comico en la mente del ANBU

Minato miro por un momento hacia Danzo que estaba obviamente mas que molesto por dicho suceso. Era en realidad una operación que el encargo a Ryu nada mas empezar la primera semana tras el ataque. Encontrar las bases de Danzo. Asaltar dichas bases. Matar a los adultos y recuperar a los niños. Y el ya podia decir que el plan habia salido a las mil maravillas con un Danzo claramente molesto por haber perdido todos sus efectivos. Era en verdad una buena noticia como esto significaba la perdida de poder de uno de sus enemigos

´´Ya veo…son muy buenas noticias saber que no hay posibles celulas durmientes no autorizadas en mi aldea. Ahora necesito informes detallados de cada uno de los jefes de clan ¿hay nuevas necesidades? ¿hay situaciones que requieran mas mano dura? Cualquier cosa por saberse es buena``. Minato miro a cada uno de los jefes de clan que a su vez parecian estar pensando en lo que Minato les habia preguntado. No iban a negar que tenian necesidades pero en el estado en que estaba la aldea algunos de ellos dudaron en como podian pedir ayuda sin hacer daño a la aldea

´´Konoha esta ahora mismo en alerta maxima señor Hokage y por esas mismas razones estamos teniendo problemas para contactar con nuestros feudos. Una pequeña apertura para nosotros que nos permita de cualquier manera para poder contactar con nuestros feudos seria mas que bienvenida en realidad``. Tsume fue la primera en establecer sus preguntas y en verdad transmitia las preguntas muy necesarias que todos ellos pensarian en cualquier momento que eran una cosa para recibir respuesta. Minato en verdad podia ponerse de acuerdo con lo que ella decia

´´Ya veo…no puedo negar que estamos en situacion de alerta maxima. Este ataque fue orquestado por un tercero y temo que ese tercero pueda tener algun que otro agente encubierto. Pero puedo tratar de abrir una breve ventana de conexión con cada uno de los feudos de los señores de los clanes ninja``. Minato dejo caer la bomba y tuvo que resistirse de reirse profundamente al saber que los presentes estaban ahora mas que preocupados. Pero sobre todo el no se perdio la mirada de Danzo. Una mirada que si bien podia parecer tranquila el supo ver que ocultaba cosas detrás de ella

´´¿un tercero estaba detrás de este ataque señor Hokage? ¿Qué se nos puede decir acerca de esta persona que ha atacado a Konoha?``. Hiashi pensaba que seria una buena idea aprender el maximo posible lo antes posible porque el sabia muy bien que era ahora delante del Yondaime Hokage que podian obtener las respuestas. Minato habia dejado saber lo del atacante por alguna razon y el podia suponer que era por algun motivo oculto de el

´´Si un tercero nos ha atacado con el Kyubi no Kitsune ¿Cómo sabemos que no lo volvera a intentar? Nadie sabe que ha sido del Biju tras el ataque en cuestion y creo que necesitamos obtener toda la informacion posible``. Danzo hablo de manera fria pero en realidad esperaba sacar el maximo posible de informacion de lo que habia pasado en el ataque asi como saber que habia sido del mas poderoso de los Biju. Pero cuando vio la mirada de Minato el tuvo una fria sensacion como si algo no fuera a salir como el esperaba

´´Un tercero nos ataco eso es cierto pero dudo que pueda volver a usar el Kyubi no Kitsune. De alguna manera Sarutobi Hiruzen lo sello en si mismo en la muerte gracias a un Kinjutsu conocido como Shiki Fuin (sello del demonio) haciendo de esta manera que el Kyubi haya sido sellado en el estomago del Shinigami``. Minato habia inventado esta historia y habia tenido tiempo de demostrarla ya que el sello encontrado en el cuerpo de Hiruzen era muy similar en verdad por lo que tendria a su hijo protegido de la influencia de Danzo

Danzo se atraganto por un momento al escuchar esto ultimo. Esto no se suponia que debia ser. Se suponia que la ultima parte del trato era convertir al hijo de Minato Namikaze en el jinchuriki del Kyubi y luego el obtendria el control de dicho niño por medio de la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo ese bastardo de Hiruzen le habia jodido una vez mas los planes destruyendo lo que el habia pensado era el mejor plan jamas concebido para hacer crecer fuerte a Konoha. Esto no era bueno en absoluto para el

´´¿el Kyubi ha sido sellado en el estomago del Shinigami? ¿Cómo demonios eso es posible? ¿de donde ha salido un sello asi?``. Fugaku Uchiha estaba que no se podia creer lo que oia pero si lo que se decia era cierto entonces el Kyubi, el arma definitiva, estaba para siempre perdido. El mismo habia esperado obtener el control de dicho Biju gracias a su version mejorada del Sharingan pero con esta condenada informacion queria decir que el poder del Kyubi estaba perdido para siempre y ni el ni nadie podra jamas obtener el poder de dicho Biju

´´Es un sello desarrollado por el clan uzumaki para combatir contra aquellos enemigos que son demasiado poderosos. Es una manera de no solo derrotarlos pero ademas poder bloquearlos de manera permanente y hacerlos sufrir para siempre. Fue un sello que fue entregado por el clan Uzumaki para los lideres de Konoha en caso de tener que utilizarlo para cualquier cosa al enfrentarse a un enemigo que los superase claramente``. Las miradas de Fugaku y Danzo fueron bastante para Minato saber que ambos habian tenido planes para el Kyubi y se alegraba de haber podido salir con una excusa que evitaria que se acercaran a su hijo

´´Esto tambien enviara un mensaje a las otras potencias. No se atreveran a enviar a por nosotros los Bijus temiendo perderlos de manera permantente por lo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda que el sacrificio del Sandaime solo ha salido para bien de nosotros y debemos estar agradecidos del clan Sarutobi``. Todos escucharon las palabras de Minato y miraron al joven heredero de Hiruzen: Raizo Sarutobi. El hombre era uno de los comandantes ANBU pero con la muerte de su padre tendria que tomar la jefatura del clan Sarutobi para asegurarse de que irian por buen camino

´´Le doy las gracias por apreciar e verdad el sacrificio de mi padre señor Yondaime y le aseguro que aunque este golpe sea muy duro nosotros los Sarutobi nos levantaremos de ello para mantener nuestra fuerte voluntad al lado deKonoha``. Raizo sabia que ahora que su padre habia fallecido tendria que llenar su hueco. No era la mas faciles de las cosas pero el lo conseguiria. Todo el clan dependia de ello porque Konoha era despues de todo su hogar

´´Sin embargo al mismo tiempo nos ha costado un activo clave. Todas las naciones ninja tiene un jinchuriki al menos las mas grandes. Propongo que nos hagamos con uno de los jinchuriki de cualquiera de las otras cinco grandes aldeas``. Danzo estaba molesto con esta situacion. Habia sido tan perfecto en su mente cuando el plan aparecio por primera vez. Y ahora estaba completamente en llamas por culpa de ese maldito Hiruzen que habia tenido que llevarse consigo al Kyubi al Shinigami

´´Y eso solo nos meteria mas de cerca de una gran guerra mundial Danzo. No tengo nada en contra de obtener un jichuriki pero me niego a que nos metas en problemas con cualquiera de las grandes aldeas ninja solo porque tienes un pequeño problema de compensacion``. Minato no queria burlarse del hombre mayor pero le fue dificil no hacerlo y mas teniendo en cuenta que las cosas que estaba pensando eran tan faciles de saber y que le perdonasen por ser protector de su hijo en todos los sentidos

Como era de esperar el comentario de tener que compensar hizo gracia a toda la sala menos Danzo. Minato miro al hombre mayor por unos momentos y dejo sentir su poder y su intencion asesina al hombre mayor. La respuesta de dicho anciano fue de inmediata como retrocedio y trato de hacerse lo menos visible posible. Para Danzo era obvio que Minato buscaba una excusa para eliminarlo y el no tenia la intencion de darle esa excusa que parecia buscar con tanto ahinco por lo que el anciano prefirio quedarse callado en vez de buscar pelea

´´Bien ahora que ha quedado mas que claro porque no podemos ir tras otras naciones y sus jinchuriki permitidme aclarar como vamos a hacer para recuperarnos de este duro golpe. Primero la academia se mantendra como en caso de guerra por los proximos diez años. Eso nos dara perfectamente entre cien y sesenta shinobis que a la edad de diez años podrian ser ya chunin material sino jonin. Tras ese lapso de tiempo se volvera a estudiar el nivel de la academia``. Minato tenia mas que claro que con eso el habia asegurado que los proximo graduados de los siguientes diez años serian shinobis de alto nivel

´´Lo siguiente que voy a decir y escuchadme bien porque no voy a tolerar de ninguna manera una infraccion de ello es que Konoha va a pasar a estado marcial durante los proximos cinco años. Ninguna decision, ley ni nada por el estilo puede ser tomada sin mi permiso expreso y si alguien va a al Daimyo para aprobar aunque sea lo de ir al cuarto de baño en una reunion sera acusado de traicion ¿he sido claro?``. Minato dejo que su intencion asesina pasara a todos los presentes de los que ninguno se atrevio a desafiar al poderoso Yondaime Hokage

´´Bien. Me gusta saber que este consejo ha entendido perfectamente las cosas. Ahora quiero que todo el mundo menos Danzo Shimura se valla. Ryu quiero que te quedes esperando ya que voy a tener una charla mas importante contigo Comandante ANBU``. Sin que fuera necesario que se lo dijeran dos veces los miembros de la sala abandonaron el lugar dejando a Danzo a solas con el furioso Hokage que claramente esperaba poder morder al anciano y dejarle clara algunas cosas

Danzo vio como todo el mundo lo dejaba a solas con el Yondaime Hokage y una parte de el se molesto. La gente lo estaba abandonando cuando el mas necesitaria su ayuda y eso en su mente era inaceptable. Tendria que asegurarse de que mas tarde todos entendieran los efectos de la traicion que habian cometido contra su persona. Sin embargo cuando el ultimo de los concejales abandono la sala se vio lanzado contra la pared y golpeado con una fuerza brutal que dejo claro que el Yondaime no era nada feliz con el

´´Dime Danzo ¿deberia tenerte ejecutado como traidor? Despues de todo has colaborado con un agente externo para lanzar un ataque contra Konoha. Has tratado de convertir a mi hijo en un jinchuriki y has tratado de tenernos a mi mujer y a mi muertos ¿deberia o no matarte?``. Minato estaba furioso con el anciano. Habian descubierto todo acerca de la conspiracion en una grabacion de Danzo que tuvo con Tobi. Minato habia descubierto hace un año las instalaciones principales de Danzo y habia colocado camaras de seguridad ocultas y ahora habia descubierto esto

´´No te molestes en negarlo vejestorio. Se todo de tus planes. Se todo de tus maquinaciones. No eres mas que un patetico anciano que no vale menos que la mierda que los animales cagan por sus culos. La unica razon por la que no te he matado todavia es porque el Daimyo es un gilipollas al que has comido el tarro y podria ser convencido de que todo es una falsificacion``. Una persona se habria preguntado ¿Por qué hacerle saber que sabia todo? Minato queria hacerle saber a Danzo que ya no tenia ningun poder en Konoha y el estaba a punto de dejarselo mas que claro

´´Por estas razones y al considerarte un peligro para Konoha te voy a quitar junto con tus amigos de la posicion de consejero de Konoha. Si haces la mas minima cosa que parece como reclutar shinobis para tu organización una vez mas te ejecutare personalmente y expondre tu cabeza al Daimyo ¿soy claro?``. Minato estaba mas que contento con ver el miedo en los ojos de Danzo. Era una emocion gratificante en lo que a el se referia y de lo mas agradable porque el anciano de los cojones siempre estaba burlandose de las emociones y de los que vivian de acuerdo a ellas asique esto era en la mente de Minato todo un beneficio

´´Bien. Ahora que has entendido perfectamente tu lugar maldita reliquia quiero que sepas esto ultimo. Tanto tu como Koharu y Homura sereis remplazado como asesores. Necesito sangre nueva y gente que de verdad tome en serio su papel de asesor y tu francamente lo que mas haces es tratar de quitarme la autoridad``. Con esas palabras dichas Minato solto a Danzo y dejo que se vaya. Disfruto de ver al anciano marcharse obviamente asustado por lo que habia tenido que vivir pero Minato no era estupido. Tal vez en unos años Danzo volveria a tratar de las suyas y para ese entonces el lo mataria seguramente

Cuando Danzo salio por la puerta por esta entreo Ryu que obviamente no estaba molesto por lo que le habia pasado al anciano

´´Bien Ryu me alegra de verte. Ahora voy a contarte lo que son mis planes para el ANBU: quiero el ANBU en la cima. En mi opinion los ANBU deben ser la elite de la elite. Quiero que cojas a los ninjas mas veteranos y con mayores dominios de la manipulacion elemental y dediquen a la formacion y entrenamiento de los ANBU``. Minato habia pensado en esto por un tiempo y el pensaba que la mejor manera de hacer a los ANBU su mejor fuerza era si tenian el mejor entrenamiento. Empezarian por enseñanza elemental y seguirian hacia mas adelante

´´Veo señor y me asegurare de que se haga de acuerdo a sus ordenes ¿quiere que busque tambien a los mayores del uso de la espada y de otras habilidades? Actualmente nuestra unidad ANBU promedia podria ser considerada baja jonin pero si los entrenamos adecuadamente podrian ser nivel jonin alto en un par de años y los veteranos jonin elite``. Ryu sabia que con el apoyo del Hokage las posibilidades de los ANBU eran mayores de lo que nadie podria llegar a imaginar por lo que contar con Minato era una buena cosa

´´Si. De ahora en adelante ANBU se va a convertir en una de las piedras angulares de Konoha. No solo para la ofensiva sino tambien para la defensa. Dependemos demasiado del clan Uchiha en la proteccion de Konoha y creo que eso ha hecho que se hagan demasiado orgullosos. Los quiero ver mas tranquilos de ahora en adelante``. Era un motivo fundamental para Minato ¿Quién mejor para defender Konoha que aquellos que estan en la oscuridad? Ademas de que no le gustaba confiar en exceso en un solo clan. Si la policia fuera una union de todos los clanes seria mejor pero un solo clan nunca era bueno

´´Con los ninjas que conseguimos de Danzo tenemos un total de cien nuevos alumnos. Todos ellos son entre diez y doce años años. Calculo que entre tres y cuatro años los podemos tener a todos en nivel jonin de elite y deciarlos mayormente en las misiones de asalto y captura y destruccion mientras que podemos poner a los veteranos como instructores nuevos de las formaciones ninja o reintegrarlos en las fuerzas naturales``. Ryu ya podia ver todo el esfuerzo obtenido por las nuevas fuerzas y lo bien que se verian y francamente estaba emocionado por ello

´´Bien. Quiero que se empiece de inmediato con esto. Debemos garantizar por todos los medios que ninguna de las otras villas nos golpea. Estoy mas que seguro de que estaran pensando que tras el ataque del Kyubi seremos vulnerables y me niego a dejar que hagan el mas minimo daño a mi nacion``. Minato tras decir esas palabras se fue a su despacho dejando a Ryu meditando como podia ayudar a hacer mejor su trabajo. Lo que ambos tenian claro es que Konoha debia mantenerse fuerte contra todos los posibles adversarios que tenian

* * *

 **-Compuesto Shimura. Konoha no Sato-**

Danzo estaba sentado en su principal sala de estar del complejo Shimura mientras pensaba en lo mal que las cosas habian ido para sus planes de futuro. Nada habia salido como el habia esperado y eso lo molestaba seriamente ya que habia tenido una oportunidad unica. Y ahora habian perdido al Kyubi, el habia perdido a sus fuerzas y todo el mundo sabia que estaba en su momento mas debil. No eran noticias que lo hicieran feliz en el mas minimo y solo estaba haciendo que se planteara que debia hacer ahora

Minato obviamente tenia la ventaja. Ahora con el estado de dictadura al completo ni siquiera el Daimyo podia poner leyes en Konoha. Habia sido parte del acuerdo entre Hashirama Senju y el anterior Daimyo de nunca intervenir a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Habia sido una suerte que este Daimyo era mas bien paranoico y el se habia aprovechado de ello pero ahora el Yondaime estaba golpeando todo lo que el habia trabajado arduamente por construir y eso le disgustaba seriamente porque en su mente el se merecia el poder que se le estaba negando por todos los imbeciles de este maldito pais

¿Por qué tiene que haber un Daimyo y un Hokage? No deberia ser asi. Deberia haber un solo señor de todo Hi no Kuni: el mismo. Si el se hubiera hecho con el poder del Biju que era el Kyubi no Kitsune entonces nada ni nadie se podria haber puesto en su camino. El se habria hecho primero con el poder en Konoha y luego poco a poco habria quitado el poder de los nobles y se habria hecho con Hi no Kuni. Sin embargo Hiruzen le habia jodido el plan por completo ya que habia tenido que sellar el Kyubi en el Shinigami

La idea de que el mayor poder conocido por el hombre estuviera fuera de su alcance era algo que le desagradaba de manera insoportable. Se suponia que el era el que saldria de esta situacion por completo como un ganador. Pero Minato lo habia golpeado por completo y ahora estaba mas debil que nunca. De lo que fueron sus fuerzas ahora solo contaba con diez ninjas. Los mas fuertes pero eran solo diez y el sabia que en los proximos tres años unicamnete la fuerza militar de Minato seria imposible de superar

Ese era otro de los puntos que odiaba. Como Hokage Minato tenia acceso a todos los jovenes shinobis de Konoha y podia explotar su potencial al maximo. El habia pensado en aprovechar la posible muerte de Minato por el Kyubi para obligar ciertas cosas: degradar la academia por un aumento de los numeros de ninja era una de las cosas que queria hacer. Lo que nadie sabria es que el usaria sus ninjas para hacerse con los jovenes que tenian potencial y enseñarlos y entrenarlos como el solo sabia. Habria sido una idea estupenda que le habria dado una nueva fuerza a su disposicion

No. Ahora tendria que esperar y construir sus fuerzas poco a poco. No era necesario que sus fuerzas fueran lo mejor solo que tenian una gran cantidad de habilidad y luego el se aliaria con aquellos que tuvieran los numeros para golpear cuando Minato no tuviera una oportunidad de defenderse de ninguna manera. Solo era cuestion de tiempo y el tendria lo que se merecia por completo sin nadie que podria ponerse en su camino lo cual eran buenas noticias en su mente. Solo tenia que esperar hasta que Minato bajara la guardia (pobre iluso no sabia lo que le esperaba)

* * *

 **-Ubicación desconocida-**

Obito Uchiha era un joven que tenia muchas cosas en mente. Entre esas cosas que tenia en mente una de ellas era hacer pagar a Konoha por matar a su Rin. Vale que no hubieran sido ellos los que habian puesto el Sanbi en su interior pero habian sido ellos los que no habian cuidado lo bastante bien de ella y eso para el era mas que suficiente como para castigar a Konoha (no tenia en cuenta que estaba castigando a gente inocente pero en la mente de un loco hay poco que puedas decir para convencerlo de lo contrario)

Sin embargo sus planes habian salido mal. No habia contado con la presencia de Jiraiya y Sarutobi ser ambos sabios. Se decia que el poder de un solo sabio era mas que suficiente para hacer retroceder a cientos de ninjas. Dos sabios con capacidad de pensamiento contra un Biju incapaz de pensar y razonar fue obviamente una cosa que el no podia haber esperado por nada en el mundo de igualar y al final le habia mordido en el culo. Como si eso no fuera bastante el no habia podido matar a Kushina Uzumaki lo cual era todo muy malo

Kushina como una Uzumaki era de las que tenia el poder de someter a los Biju. Ella era una amenaza para sus planes del futuro y habia querido eliminarla para asegurarse de que en un futuro no muy lejano Konoha no la tuviera como una ventaja pero habia cometido el error de concentrarse en el Yondaime Hokage que lo habia combatido con increible habilidad y lo habia herido de tal manera que no habia tenido mas que la opcion de retirarse. No veas como le molestaba eso a el. Era una de las cosas que mas le habian cabreado en toda su vida

No importaba que tuviera las celulas del shodaime o la mejora del sharingan. No No habia importado nada en absoluto porque el Yondaime Hokage lo habia derrotado. Un hombre con solo su mente de su lado habia tenido el poder de vencerlo sin ninguna duda. No habia sido mas que un golpe para su orgullo sino que era un golpe a todo lo que el habia pensado que era capaz de hacer. Era un recordatorio de lo lejos que estaban la gama de habilidades entre el y su sensei y eso lo habia molestado seriamente

No habia ayudado tampoco que habia entendido como funcionaba el Kamui y seguramente en este mismo momento estuviera desarrollando nuevas formas de vencerlo asi como diferentes contadores para su estilo. Esto eran muy malas noticias en su mente y era algo que tenia que ser detenido de inmediato antes de que el Yondaime consiguiera armar un grupo de elite (seguramente una escuadra de ANBU de primera categoria) con el proposito de ayudarlo a enfrentarse a el. No podia permitirlo por nada en el mundo y tendria que impedirlo a toda costa sin importar nada mas

´´Obito traemos muy malas noticias desde ese hombre manco y viejo con un solo ojo con el que pareces llevarte tambien y que al mismo tiempo tiene un pequeño problema de tamaño``. El Zetsu que era un acompañante o mas bien su parte blanca empezo a hablar a toda prisa diciendo cosas que parecian llamar la atencion de Obito ya que no entendia nada de lo que estaba diciendo salvo por lo de traer noticias de Danzo

 **´´Para de hacer el tonto de ti mismo idiota. Me haces quedar mal. Pero no importa. Traemos muy malas noticias para los planes que teniamos para el futuro de nuestro gran plan``.** Zetsu negro estaba en realidad preocupado por como esto podria llegar a afectar al gran plan que se les habia ocurrido hace mucho tiempo y esperaba que hubiera una manera de solucionarlo a larglo plazo porque de lo contrario estaban del todo jodidos

´´Bueno parece ser que el anciano Sarutobi ha sellado en el estomago del Shinigami al Kyubi. Ya no podemos llegar a la gran bola de pelo``. Zetsu blanco termino de dar el pequeño informe que tenia. Y si alguien hubiera visto la mirada detrás de la mascara de Obito se habria dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de rabia que habia en el

Parecia que los de Konoha no dejaban de joderlo ya sea de una o de otra forma


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno ya he actualizado dos veces el Clan de Asura por lo que decidi ponerme con esta historia, Emperador y el Camino a la gloria para darle un buen regalo a las personas. Espero que no se haya molestado la gente por haber tardado tanto en lograrlo pero la vida puede ser cruel y puedo tener problemas en la vida si no cumplo con mis obligaciones por lo que a la gente espero con sinceridad que me puedan disculpar por la tardanza**

 **Recibi una critica porque segun esta persona me enrollo demasiado. Si bien puedo poner muchas palabras creo que es mejor que hacer un capitulo de solo mil palabras o menos de seis mil por lo que si a personas no les gusta que ponga demasido solo lo siento pero no lo voy a dejar. Yo no escribo pensando yo escribo dejando que mi mente imagine la situacion y si mi mente decide que tiene mil putas ideas pues si a alguien no le gusta no es mi culpa**

 **Con respecto a los elemtnos de Naruto ya los tengo decididos porque son mis preferidos, lamento molestar a la gente pero es solo que lo veo de la forma en la que lo hago. Naruto es un buen chico pero entre tener una hermana menor y sentirse con el deber de proteger a los que ama el va a madurar muy deprisa y va a dejar de ser un niño. Yo lo veo de esta manera. Es decir en el mundo ninja ¿como puedes fiarte de las personas? diablos incluso entre sus propios aliados tienen enemigos porque estoy seguro de que los clanes no llegan a estar en lo mas alto solo por ser buenos tipos o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso**

 **Kurama entrenara a Naruto pero sera mas en ciertos sentidos. Kurama enseñara a Naruto a usar mejor su chakra fortaleciendo inmensamente su poder pero no le dara una linea de sangre lo unico que hara es establecer las lineas de sangre que ya estaban en Naruto libres espero que esto no moleste a la gente. Y tengo que decir que estoy algo decepcionado con como Kishi pone a los Biju. es decir ¿un hombre como el Sandaime derrotar al segundo Biju mas poderoso? tendria que ser tan condenadamente fuerte como Hashirama y madara y el Sandaime no estaba ni de lejos en su nivel**

 **Espero que a la gente le guste esto y lo disfrute y sialguien solo quiere dejar un mensaje por criticar que lo haga con una cuenta para poder darme la oportunidad de defender mis ideas porque de no ser asi solo eres un cobarde que no es capaz de aceptar que te devuelvan los tiros**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **El Incidente Hyuga**

 **-Konoha no Sato. Cinco Años Mas Tarde-**

Konoha se había recuperado del ataque del Biju mas poderoso con sorprendente capacidad. Cinco años y habían recuperado una buena cantidad de jóvenes ninja que esperaban hacer a Konoha un lugar donde sus familias podían vivir tranquilamente y en paz. Uno se podría preguntar como las cosas podían ser tan en paz cuando se trataba de una aldea militar que estaba con numerosas fuerzas militares en estado de alerta. Pero eso era Konoha al mundo. Un lugar que trataba de mostrar un mundo pacifico y tranquilo aunque fuera increíblemente difícil de creer

Minato estaba tranquilamente mirando el pueblo a través de la ventana mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro. De no haber sido por el Kage Bunshin el estaba mas que seguro de que tanto el papeleo como las reuniones del consejo habrían impedido que siguiera siendo muy fuerte y poderoso. No iba a negar que las reuniones del consejo eran una cosa de vital importancia ya que después de todo se trataba del lugar donde el pueblo se veía discutir. Era un gran trabajo continuo porque desgraciadamente los dos bandos del consejo nunca estaban de acuerdo ya sea por motivos simples a cosas mas complejas

Los civiles pensaban que tener un mantenimiento constante de una fuerza tan poderosa como la que tenían era un poco de una perdida de tiempo. Los miembros del consejo de la rama ninja nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con esto como sabían que en cao de bajarse los estándares de la academia ninja entonces la mayor parte del esfuerzo militare recaería en los clanes algo que no podía ser porque los clanes no querían ser de ninguna manera la fuerza única de Konoha. Era tentador pero no valia la pena el numero de perdidas que podían llegar a tener a causa de confiar únicamente en sus fuerzas

Afortunadamente la ley marcial había impedido por todos los medios que el Daimyo interviniera. Hasta hace un par de años el Daimyo era Haraku Natsume. Un hombre que estaba mas bien centrado en vivir su vida como quería pensando que los demás estaban debajo de el. Un hombre que no tenia el respeto de las fuerzas militares y que se le había comido el tarro por los concejales de la capital haciéndole creer que el era el poder reinante en Hi no Kuni. Desgraciadamente dicho Daimyo tonto pensó que podía ir a Konoha y levantar la ley marcial solo porque no le convenia según sus asesores (al parecer dichos asesores eran de la mentalidad que con la ley marcial seria solo cuestión de tiempo que Minato se rebelara contra el Daimyo)

Minato había usado la propia justicia de Hi no Kuni contra el Daimyo y aunque dicho hombre podía haber intentado romper dichas leyes estas estaban revertidas de acero por asi decirlo haciendo que el Daimyo no pudiera hacer gran cosa. Pero el hombre fue asesinado hace un par de años y trataron de colarle el muerto a Konoha. Obviamente alguien quería ver a Konoha por debajo una vez mas (la mentalidad de muchos es que Iwa o Kumo habían enviado al asesino para tratar de debilitar al país en su conjunto) y habían tratado de volver a la nobleza contra los shinobis pero se encontraron con un punto débil en este plan

Kaien Natsume el hijo primogenito era un guerrero del corazón. No era un pusilánime como su padre que escuchaba las palabras de todos queriendo oir solo lo que le interesaba. Kaien había crecido bajo la guía del general de los ejércitos samurái de Hi no Kuni que no era otro que el viejo pero poderoso Takeda Shingen. El hombre era uno de los guerreros samurái mas poderosos conocidos solo en el nivel de otros guerreros como Mifune el general de Tetsu no Kuni. Siendo criado de esta manera y por esta persona Kaien no era un tonto de mente débil que se podía controlar

Nada mas aclararse la muerte de su padre declaro que tenían que realizar una investigación en profundidad. Como es natural todos los nobles quisieron saber acerca de la investigación e incluso pusieron o intentaron mas bien poner sus mejores investigadores en el trabajo. Kaien no quiso saber nada de ellos: _´´A mi padre puede haberle gustado mucho contar y confiar en ustedes pero este es mi reino y aquí las investigaciones que implican a mi familia las hago por mi mismo no por nadie``._ Kaien coloco y dejo mas que claro que el era el que tenia el poder en Hi no Kuni

La investigación fue dura pero cuando cuentas no solo con el respaldo de la propia gente que te es leal sino con la ayuda de la mas poderosa de las naciones shinobi el resultado fue obvio. Al final se descubrió que un concejal había llegado a un acuerdo con una tercera parte que quería causar descontento en Hi No kuni al culpar a los Shinobis de la muerte del Daimyo. El concejal no puedo decir quien era debido a un sello de suicidio pero cuando Kaien declaro que Konoha se absolvía de cualquier tipo de sospecha los civiles y nobles no fueron felices. Fue peor por la nueva relación entre Kain que había crecido viendo a Minato namikaze y su esposa como verdaderos leales a Hi no Kuni

Desde entones Hi no Kuni había crecido mas fuerte y poderosa ya que el mayor problema que solian ser los nobles estaba tratado al cien por cien (si uno se pasaba de la línea perdia la cabeza) y con los civiles saber perfectamente su lugar ya que Minato utilizo la situación de emergencia para desenterrar mas de la información de esqueletos de los civiles. Como es natural Hi no Kuni estaba poco a poco quitándose de encima años de corrupción en la forma de una falta de gobierno adecuado causado por el Daimyo interior y por los intereses de Hiruzen Sarutobi

Minato había mantenido su formación y entrenamiento a lo largo de estos cinco años y seguía siendo el mas poderoso shinobi de Hi no Kuni. Era posiblemente mas fuerte que el Nidaime Hokage de quien se decía era el shinobi mas fuerte después de Hashirama su hermano y Madara Uchiha. Minato no quería ser solo un Hokage mas. El quería sobrepasarlos a todos y demostrar al mundo su poder y su habilidad. Podia parecer el comportamiento de un niño pequeño e infantil pero después de haber tenido que vivir en la mayor parte de su vida mirado hacia abajo por no ser de un clan un poco quería golpearlos a todos

Solo Kushina lo vio en verdad como ninja. Incluso cuando ella lo llamo afeminado y hombre mujer ella siempre compitió contra el. Ella fue su inspiración para convertirse en el mejor ninja de Konoha y convertirse en Hokage. En un principio era para que todos lo reconocieran como el mas fuerte, cuando conoció a Kushina eso cambio y solo quiso que ella lo viera como un ninja mas que adecuado y que valdría su tiempo (un poco el pobre Minato se sonrojo al pensar que no había notado en ese mismo momento que se estaba enamorando de la chica pelirroja) y ahora ella era su novia. No del imbécil de Fugaku que se había intentado de imponer sobre ella (esa paliza estaba grabada en su mente para la posteridad de los tiempos) sino que era su compañera

´´Hokage-sama lady Kushina y Naru-chan están aquí ¿pueden entrar o esta usted demasiado ocupado (lease como trabajando con el temido enemigo que es el papeleo)?``. Momo era una mujer mayor de cuarenta años que había querido retirarse de la vida shinobi y solicito un permiso para servir como secretaria bajo el Hokage. El líder la había aceptado sin ningun problema y había ayudado de algunas maneras a su hijo que había acabado tullido tras la tercera guerra y había puesto alguna que otra ayuda para su nieto en el programa

´´Siempre estoy disponible para ver a mi familia Momo. Dejalos pasar y el dia de hoy puedes irte a casa mas temprano. Creo que tu hijo estaría mas que feliz de verte sabiendo que lo tiene complicado solo con su niño``. Minato casi se cayo de la risa cuando escucho el sonido de la desesperación en Momo. Ella amaba a su nieto pero al parecer era un niño bromista por naturaleza. Estaba rezando a los dioses para que Naruto no saliera igual que el nieto de Momo o lo tendría jodido

´´Gracias señor Hokage``. Momo dijo esas palabras y en el siguiente instante las puertas del despacho se abrieron para dejar pasar a su bella esposa que estaba sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos asi como dejar ver a su hijo mayor que estaba mirando todo emocionado. Su hijo amaba venir a verlo muy a menudo ya que amaba todo lo relacionado con ninja (tenia que ver sobre todo con un dia ver a su padre y a su padre pelear para mantenerse en forma. Desde ese dia había sido mas y mas interesado en convertirse en un shinobi)

´´Hola Minato veo que como de costumbre has podido con el eterno enemigo de todo Kage ¿me pregunto si los miembros del consejo ninja saben siquiera de esta posible solución para resolver sus problemas con el papeleo?``. Kushina hablo con tanta inocencia que cualquiera sabia que estaba en realidad cacareándose por dentro al saber que los demás jefes de clan tenían que hacer el formulario en cuestión por si mismos (en ese mismo momento mas de un jefe de clan juro que odiaba a Minato Namikaze por haber resuelto el problema del papeleo y no haber dicho ni mu)

´´Ahora Kushina-chan no creo que sea agradable burlarse de los mas destacados jefes de clan. Podrían iniciar un motin tal vez por pensar que les estamos impidiendo de alguna manera que tengan un buen momento de relajación o algo por el estilo. Dios sabe que gracias a mi solución única tengo tiempo para hacer muchas cosas``. Minato se rio y arrastro a Kushina en un cariñoso beso antes de separarse porque escucho el sonido de ascos de cierto niño de cabello rojo sangre que estaba al lado de ellos

´´Sabes Naru un dia vas a tener que estar muy cerca de una niña igual que tu mama y tu papa lo están y no creo que tengas ninguna otra opción mas que la de besarla como nosotros hacemos. Sera mejor que vayas viendo como se hace, he adiestrado adecuadamente a tu padre después de todo``. Kushina se burlo de su hijo mayor mientras veía al pobre Minato enrojecer ante las palabras de su amada esposa. Habia ciertas cosas que no eran necesarias de saber fuera de su familia por nada ni por nadie por lo que ella no tenia que mencionarlas

´´Bah nunca estare con una niña. Soy muy lloronas y además no paran de jugar con sus muñecas en vez de querer ser poderosos shinobi. Es peor. El otro dia pille a una niña de pelo rosa y a una niña de pelo platino que no paraban de hablar de tener príncipes azules que las salvarían de todo mal``. Naruto era un chico de cinco años increíblemente energico que decía lo que pensaba sin dudarlo. Solo de recordar a aquellas dos niñas que hablaban de príncipes azules una parte de Naruto se ponía muy nerviosa (no ayudo a que se cacareaban como dos brujas del mal)

´´Naru has de entender que las niñas no son tan violentas como nosotros los chicos y que tienen cientos de cosas en la mente mientras nosotros somos mas simples (en una parte de Konoha Anko estornudo sabiendo que se refería alguien a ella y prometió sangrienta venganza por el Dango echado a perder con mocos) por lo que es lógico que no piensen en ser shinobis desde tan jóvenes``. Lo que Minato no quería mencionar a su querido hijo es que la mayoría de las niñas que pensaban asi es porque eran de una especie conocida como Fangirls. Una pesadilla mas terrible que Orochimaru del Sannin (solo superadas por el monstruo que vivía en la isla Yandere)

´´Daban miedo papa. Estaban decorando chicos de juguete de plástico. Te puedo jurar que uno de ellos se parecía demasiado a mi y eso era aterrador. No quiero ninguna de esas cosas detrás de mi``. Naruto aun recordaba cuando su madre lo había dejado solo unos momentos para hablar con una joven de cabello negro que según ella era su mayor rival. Cuando lo dejo solo vio a las dos niñas en cuestión y las vio decorar un muñeco cada una. El de la chica de pelo rosa era un chico con pelo de pato mientras que el de la rubia era demasiado similar a el mismo

´´Bueno en ese caso mi recomendación Naru es que aprendas a correr lo mas deprisa posible. De lo contrario cuando te persigan tus posibilidades de escapar sano y a salvo serán muy menores ya que si son tan animales peligrosos como tu dices lo mejor es que estes siempre alerta máxima``. Minato solo sabia que los años de su hijo en la academia iban a ser de lo mas divertido para el. Era su hijo y lo amaba con todo su corazón pero un poco de alegría en la vida de un padre que es Hokage es muy difícil de encontrar

´´Naru ¿Por qué no te vas con Uzume-chan? Estoy segura de que Tawara estará mas que encantado de pasar un buen rato contigo. Dile que es una tarea que le pido yo misma``. Tawara Bunshichi era uno de los mayores expertos en taijutsu de Konoha a la par de un monstruo como era Might Guy. Era un joven de dieciocho años que no solo era poderoso físicamente sino también increíblemente inteligente y astuto. Desgraciadamente era un gran pervertido. Era uno de los tres genin de Kushina junto con Yugao Uzuki y Mitsuomi Takayanagi. Tres monstruos que eran los tres alumnos de Kushina. El apodo de su equipo era **Oshoroshi Hiko-tai (escuadron temible)**

Naruto solo hizo una mirada a sus padres que parecían tener una discursion privada y cogió a su hermana bebe Uzume en brazos. Donde el tenia los ojos de color azul y cabello de color rojo ella tenia un cabello rubio de sol puntiagudo y unos ojos lilas. Para Naruto su hermana era uno de los mayores regalos del mundo y había oído como sus padres estaban preocupados por posibles naciones enemigas tratar de hacerse ya sea con el o con ella. Era también una de las razones por las que se entrenaba muy en serio. Solo tenia cinco años pero ya tenia muy claro que debía crecer lo mas fuerte posible. No solo por el sino por su hermana también

Cuando Naruto salió del despacho Kushina hizo un par de Kage Bunshins y les dio orden de seguir a sus dos hijos. Una parte de ella lamentaba la vida a la que había traido a sus hijos. Una vida en la que tendrían que entrenar muy seriamente para no convertirse en los objetivos de aquellos que o bien eran celosos de ellos o bien les tenían envidia o simplemente buscaban venganza. Como madre no quería nada mas que sus hijos tuvieran una vida de lo mas tranquila posible pero sabia mejor que nadie que era imposible. Eran sus hijos y los hijos de Minato Namikaze. Las posibilidades de que pase eso eran remotas en el mejor de los casos

´´sabes que cada vez que miro a nuestros hijos siento que todas esas vidas que he tomado valen la pena. El solo pensar en la mirada de ellos, sus sonrisas y cualquier cosa que ellos sean capaces de hacer me hace sentir feliz y vivo. Me hace darme cuenta de que valgo mas que para ser un asesino``. Minato se sentía muy débil en ocasiones. Habia matado a mucha gente por su deber como ninja. Pero de ahora en adelante el no lucharía por Konoha, lucharía por su familia. Eso era lo que mas le importaba ahora a Minato nada mas

´´Me siento igual mi amor. Aun recuerdo la batalla de Frost. Aun recuerdo esos mas de trescientos ninjas que mate. No es una cosa muy bonita de recordar y desde luego no es la cosa que mas me ha gustado de ser una kunoichi pero tengo mas que claro que por mis hijos dejare caer el infierno en la tierra de todos los que son demasiado imbéciles como para pensar mas en si mismos que en nada mas``. La sola idea de sus hijos ser secuestrados por Kumo hizo que un fuego completo la recorriera por dentro. Tenia mas que claro que si Kumo hacían con sus hijos un solo intento inundaría sus calles con la sangre de sus habitantes

´´Mañana llegara el emisario de Kumo con ese tratado de paz. El Raikage parece creer que soy tan idiota como para tragarme lo de olvidar rencores del pasado y que forjemos juntos un nuevo futuro entre nuestras dos naciones``. Minato no tenia el mejor de los respetos por Kumo. No había olvidado muchas de sus acciones durante la guerra. El secuestro de mujeres para usarlas como maquinas de cria. Solo de pensar ese posible destino para su hija le hacia por un momento estremecerse antes de desear matarlos a todos por dicho atrevimiento

´´Jiraiya envio su informe acerca de los planes de Kumo posibles. Parecen haber estado realizando muchas alianzas con pequeñas naciones pero cuando miras mas adentro te das cuenta de muchos pequeños secuestros. Pero a causa de ser naciones menores no pueden hacer nada para detener a KUmo``. El Raikage y su consejo no eran tan inteligentes como se creían. Jiraiya no estaba en Konoha porque tenia claro que la defensa de su familia era mas importante y la mejor manera de hacer esto es por medio de estar en el trabajo de campo

´´Ei siempre ha sido celoso de los que tienen algo que el no tiene. Es un hombre que se piensa como lo mejor aunque creo que lo hemos undido entre los dos lo bastante como para dejarle claro que no es nada mas que un saco de patatas. Pero lo veo mas que capaz de hacer cualquier movimiento aprovechándose de esta jugada de movimiento diplomático``. Minato había superado a Ei en cada combate que lucharon. No solo en velocidad sino en habilidad. El hombre era un luchador de un solo truco mientras que Minato había tratado de dominar mas de mil habilidades. Era claro quien iba a ganar

Podria haber gente que piensa que el maestro de una sola habilidad vence al conocedor de mil habilidades. Pero Minato era mas que un conocedor de habilidades. Si bien no podía crear mas de treinta clones enviaba todas las mañanas a veinte a continuar entrenando en todo aquello que no es físico pero el mismo se entrenaba cada dia con una pasión que haría arder un mundo entero. Su familia dependía de el de ahí que el se motivara tanto para crecer mas fuerte que cualquiera de sus adversarios

´´¿no creeras en serio que vendrían a por Naruto o a por Uzume? Seria un suicidio político en todos los sentidos. No solo Naruto es tu heredero pero es que es el heredero del clan Uzumaki. Su Daimyo tendría que sacrificar a su aldea para escapar de la crisis política que se generaría por la ofensa del Raikage``. Ella no era una maestra de política. Francamente odiaba la política porque tenias que estar todo el rato en alerta pero ella entendía mejor que muchos otros las diferentes situaciones y sabia mejor que nadie que con lo debilitada que estaba Kumo tras la tercera guerra (cortesía de ella. Minato fue el coco de Iwa y ella lo era de Kumo)

´´No. Creo que será un miembro de los clanes seguramente. Aunque estoy indeciso entre la heredera Hyuga o algun niño Uchiha. La niña de Hiashi es joven y de lo que he oído es muy suave por lo que las palabras adecuadas y el secuestrador la tendrá bajo control. El mocoso Uchiha es un hijo de Fugaku asique ni yo lo secuestraria por todo el oro del mundo``. Minato sonrio un poco para la puya contra el jefe Uchiha. El hombre era un idiota completo que tenia el concepto de que de su culo salía la luz del mundo

´´No dejare que la hija de mi amiga sea secuestrada por nada en el mundo. Si Kumo viene aquí buscando pelea le voy a dar una muestra y demostración de porque uno no se mete conmigo ni los que me importan``. La furia en Kushina era tal que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente no se habría atrevido a hacer ninguna estupidez. Por desgracia para Kumo no tenían ni idea de que lo que pensaban que era un plan bien planificado se iba a volver por completo contra ellos

* * *

 **-Calles de Konoha-**

Naruto tenia en sus brazos a Uzume que no paraba de moverse tratando de verlo todo. Mucha de la gente lo estaba viendo tranquilamente. Algunos quisieron acercarse a ellos pero cambiaron de opinión cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Tawara. Tawara podía no ser el hombre mas intimidante del mundo pero amaba a su sensei como una madre y ella le había pedido que mantuviera a salvo a sus dos hijos sin ninguna otra cosa poder amenazarlos por lo que todo el mundo se alejaba del jonin de aspecto desaliñado con cabellos negros y blancos

Tawara estaba mirando tranquilamente al joven Naruto y tenia que decir que el joven Uzumaki amaba a su hermana con locura. Estaba constantemente asegurándose de que la tenia bien cogida y la vigilaba para asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada. Durante un momento vio a un gamberro coger una piedra y lanzársela a Naruto (al parecer los gamberros piensan que porque un niño esta llevando a su hermana bebe seria incapaz de defenderse) y Naruto respondió apartándose del proyectil antes de cogerlo con una mano y lanzarlo con el doble de potencia enviándolo a chocar en el pecho del imbécil

Naruto bajo la mirada a su hermana bebe que le dio esa mirada de ojos violetas que tanto le gustaba y sonrio. Luego miro hacia Tawara y salió corriendo con un control de chara mas que preciso haciendo un poco de escalada en las paredes. Tawara alzo la ceja divertido y se lanzo en persecución del nio mas joven (y detrás de ellos los clones de Kushina también lo hicieron) sabiendo que no podían dejar por nada en el mundo a sus bebes sin vigilancia ya que dios solo sabia lo que podía pasarles

Naruto corrió mientras sentía el viento acariciar su cara y sonrio pensando en lo divertido que era. En sus brazos Uzume se rio como si fuera la cosa mas divertida del mundo y aplaudió como si le pidiera a su hermano que fuera mas deprisa. Les llevaría un par de horas antes de que Naruto sintiera que tenia que descansar ya que aunque tenia una tonelada de chakra el había estado canalizándolo de manera tanto para moverse deprisa como para proteger a su dulce hermanita. Ahora se encontraban en frente de Ichiraku que era la tienda mas importante del pueblo en la mente de los Uzumaki

´´Ara ara Naru-chan. Hace tres días que no venias a vernos. Ya incluso pensé que te estabas olvidando de mi padre y de mi y de todos esos bols de ramen que tanto te gustan``. Ayame era una joven adolescente que estaba mirando divertida al joven heredero del clan Uzumaki que se rasco con vergüenza la cabeza al habérsele dicho esas palabras. Fue también en ese momento que la mirada de Ayame se encontró con la de Uzume que hizo un gesto de bebe y tenia en su manita ya controlada a la joven cocinera que se lanzo a por ella con el temido grito de KAWAII. Naruto en verdad estaba mirando a su hermana divertido

´´Ne ne Ayane-neesan ¿crees que podríamos tomar algo de tu ramen especial? Ya sabes que ni tou-chan ni kaa-chan me dejan tomar mas de tres veces a la semana ramen por lo que me preguntaba ¿nos puedes hacer tu super especial plato de ramen?``. Naruto miro con su patentada técnica de ojos de cachorrito. La pobre adolescente no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de escapar de ella y supo en ese mismo instante que tendría que hacer esos ramen especiales como se los había pedido Naruto

´´Bueno no tengo ningun problema con hacerte los ramen especial pero creo que me merezco un premio por hacerlos ¿no crees?``. Ella se rio cuando vio a Naruto enrojecer ante la mención de premio oficial. Fue en ese mismo momento que Naruto coloco una mano en su bolsillo derecho y saco un sobre especial que nadie jamás de los jamases debía ver. En caso de hacerlo tendría que eliminar de sus conciencias con la vieja técnica del golpe cerebral dicho conocimiento. No podría vivir consigo mismo sabiendo que esa información llegaba a manos de nadie

´´Jajajaja parece que el pobre Naru esta totalmente dominado aquí ¿Qué se va a hacer contigo poco niño? A este ritmo nunca seras un hombre de verdad. Un hombre de verdad siempre sabe que debe tener el control de las mujeres no dejarse controlar por ellas``. Tawara estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse en pie de la risa que le estaba dando ver al pequeño niño no tener ninguna defensa posible para su caso. Sin embargo esa risa pronto se iba a desvanecer solo que el no tenia ninguna idea

´´Oie te hare saber que la razón por la que las mujeres de la vida de mi existencia pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo es porque a diferencia de los tontos y perdedores como tu no sois capaces de realizar adecuadamente todas las tareas que se os asignan. El dejar que me den ordenes solo es un pequeño precio a pagar por disfrutar de las amigas que tengo``. Naruto estaba molesto. Era un futuro joven y viril de Konoha y este imbécil pelo canoso se pensaba ue podía decirle lo que creía que eran las cosas como se pensaba. Si por Naruto fuera ahora mismo tendría a este tonto completamente destruido con su jutsu único destructor de hombres

´´Si síguete diciendo eso mocoso tonto. Mientras que tu no eres mas que ordenado por las mujeres de esta vida yo soy un verdadero hombre que se mantiene en lo mas alto. Mi virilidad es gtan legendaria entre cualquier otro hombre que solo Jiraiya-sama puede soñar con ser capaz de alcanzarla``. Tawara estaba soltando un discurso tan apasionado que no se dio cuenta de varios factores: el primero que Naruto estaba mas entusiasmado comiendo y dándole algun que otro fideo a su hermanita y el segundo es la creciente intención de furia femenina

´´Bueno al menos no soy un pobre pervertido que esta soltero a sus veinte años. En serio ¿no te das cuenta de que como no corras deprisa y corriendo te vas a quedar soltero para siempre? Es decir la vejez no nos hace mas atractivos sino que hace que las damas se alejen mas bien deprisa sobre todo ahora que veo las entradas en tu bonita cabeza``. Naruto tuvo que contener una risa cuando vio al hombre caerse del banco en el que estaba sentado por las palabras de Naruto y miro a Naruto con una intensidad asesina increíble que habría hecho a cualquier Biju mojarse entero (no es que los Biju lo aceptasen)

´´Sabes pequeño mocoso que soy el que te mantiene a salvo en estos momentos. De no ser por mi seguramente ya habrías sido asaltado por el mayor enemigo de la humanidad en la forma de los fangirls. Solo puedo imaginarme tu cara de absoluto terror mientras esos demonios te despedazan``. Tawara estaba riéndose maniaticamente pensando en los fangirls temibles persiguiendo al pobre niño que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de escapar de ello. Sin embargo Naruto solo lo miro por un momento como si no pasase nada para el

´´¿chicas persiguiéndome? Bueno no puedo decir que no sea el sueño de cualquier niño pero soy un niño es decir seria una completa perdida de tiempo el perseguirme. Ademas Kaa-chan no seria nada feliz de que dejaras que me persiguieran una panda de voraces monstruos en forma de humanos como tu mismo lo has puesto``. Naruto había visto molesta a su madre en una ocasión. Fue una escena terrible que quería evitar al máximo posible. No solo porque dio miedo sino por todo el destrozo que vino después. No quería ser el que tendría que ordenar después de todo el destrozo

´´Bah tu madre es una suave. No haría nada de eso en cuanto te tuvieran en su poder. Ella estaría bloqueada por completo a causa de que te usarían como escudo de carne. Te lavarían el cerebro convirtiéndote en su mascota preciada y tu madre no podría hacer nada por lo que obviamente chico a menos que te quieras ver en esa situación estas completamente jodido muajauaja``. Tawara estaba a punto de empezar una risa del mal patentada por el mismo cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. El se giro para ver de quien se trataba (en su mente ya se imaginaba a un bombon impresionante) cuando se encontró con un par de ojos violetas

´´Asique dejaras a mi dulce hijo a manos de las voraces de las fangirls solo por fastidiarlo ya que te ha dicho un par de verdades ¿es eso cierto Tawara-kun?``. Si creías en dios creías en el diablo y Kushina Uzumaki podira representar en ese mismo momento al diablo perfectamente ya que su mera presencia casi hizo a Tawara cagarse por completo en los pantalones y aunque trato de decir un para de palabras se encontró con su cara ser agarrada por fuerza. Los gritos que sucedieron a continuación recordarían a todos porque no era bueno ser pervertidos delante de determinadas mujeres

* * *

 **-Konoha. Puertas de Konoha (mañana siguiente)-**

Minato se encontraba junto con sus dos nuevos asesores: Shibi Aburame y Gosen Koguchi. Ambos estaban detrás del Hokage mientras este estaba esperando pacientemente al delegado de Kumo. Si cualquier espectador hubiera estado mirando en ese mismo momento se habría dado cuenta de la fuerte tensión en el Hokage. No era estúpido y sabia muy bien que el hombre que venia no era una persona que buscaba una alianza sino que se trataba de un hombre que tenia una misión que posiblemente significaría hacer daño a Konoha

Como un líder sensato había dado sus preocupaciones a los miembros de los cabezas de clan. Obviamente cada clan no había sido muy entusiasmado con dejar entrar a una persona que claramente tenia la intención de hacerles daño pero Minato les recordó que en el juego de la política sino querían parecer como los malos tenían que dejar que el hombre llegase hasta Konoha para posteriormente demostrar que Kumo había planificado un intento de secuestro de un miembro de clan de Konoha. No habían sido felices para nada ninguno de los clanes pero sabían que no tenían una mejor opción

Por supuesto fue fácil para los clanes deducir quienes eran los objetivos posibles: Uchiha o Hyuga. Ninguno de los otros clanes de Konoha dejaría que un miembro infantil de su clan tuviera acceso a las técnicas de clan salvo por los Aburame y tratar de secuestrar a un Aburame era una completa estupidez a causa de que los Aburame estaban en una sección fuertemente vigilada en Konoha. Eso solo dejo a los clanes con ojos oculares especiales para ser secuestrados y al propio heredero del Hokage

Fugaku se había pavoneado de ello como un completo y un increíblemente imbécil pensando que la simple idea de su clan ser objetivo de una nación como Kumo era bueno. Por desgracia para Fugaku su actitud se encontró con dos enemigos diferentes que claramente no pensaban de la misma manera: Mikoto y Kushina. Kushina no quería meterse en asuntos de un clan como el Uchiha pero ella solo le recordó amablemente que mientras que al clan Uzumaki lo temieron tanto de no ir a por ellos en plan de secuestro sino muerte a los Uchihas no parecían temerlos tanto (eso fue un duro golpe para el ego de Fugaku)

Pero Mikoto fue aun peor por desgracia para el hombre. Aunque Fugaku actuaba como jefe del clan. La verdadera voz y fuerza dentro del clan era Mikoto Uchiha. La única fuerza que respetaba en serio a Fugaku eran los oficiales de la policía militar no mas de veinte hombres y mujeres mientras que el resto del clan tenia un mayor respeto por Mikoto no solo por ser la hija mayor de Kagami Uchiha (el único Uchiha junto con Madara en tener una posibilidad como Hokage) sino además era una temida y considerada peligrosa kunoichi rango S

Mikoto había llamado a una reunión de las cabezas de las familias del clan asi como los miembros de la policía militar y había pasado a golpear la vida de Fugaku sin compasión. Para Mikoto el hecho de que su tonto de un marido se pavoneara por ahí como si ser objetivos de una gran nación fuera un asunto de orgullo: _´´si eres tan increíblemente tonto como para pensar que nuestros hijos indefensos ser objetivo de una nación entonces esta claro que no eres digno de liderar el clan``._ Mikoto era una mujer de armas tomar y no tolero de ninguna manera el comportamiento estúpido de Fugaku

Para Hiashi fue aun una situación mala. Los ancianos Hyuga se habían vuelto aun mas paranoicos indicando que seria la niña heredera de su clan el objetivo (obviamente como única miembro femenina de la rama principal en ese momento era obvio que ella seria un objetivo. Su hermanita Hanabi seria un poco difícil de obtener a causa de ser un bebe de un solo año) y no ayudo a que la opinión del clan de su heredera no era la mejor de todas a causa de ser una chica dulce y amable

Himawari había avisado amablemente (lease con una amenaza de tortura brutal y tan sadica que haría que la consideraran como la mejor amiga de Ibiki Morino) a los ancianos que si bien sus preocupaciones eran aceptadas por ella a causa de que eran mas que adecuadas de tener no dejaría que la vida de su hija fuera marcada porque ellos pensaban que la niña no valia nada. Himawari se había enfurecido cuando habían dicho de sellar a su hija solo para garantizar de que el ninja de Kumo no intentaría nada (no ayudaba a que tenían una percepción muy mala de Hinata y sabían que con Hinata sellada tendrían control sobre sus padres)

Hiashi había tenido que imponer la presencia de jefe de clan asi como ejecutar a uno de los ancianos (su propio padre para que lo sepas. No hay mejor manera de asegurarse de enviar un mensaje mas que adecuado que eliminado a la cabeza de los ancianos asi como dejar claro que si a su padre le haría eso a ellos seria mucho peor) dejando mas que clara la situación de que se mantendría bajo control por completo y no correrían como si estuvieran demasiado preocupados. Eran un clan noble después de todo y no seria prudente en caer en estado de alerta asi

Por supuesto el consejo también había sido preocupado por el joven que era el hijo de ambos Kushina y Minato pero cuando Kushina empezó a reírse histéricamente ante la idea de Kumo tratar de poner un solo pie en su complejo todos sabían en ese mismo momento que las posibilidades de secuestro del joven heredero eran tan minimas como cero ya que era bien sabido que el complejo Uzumaki Namikaze era como una pequeña fortaleza de sellos defensivos que literalmente podía resistir el ataque de un Biju

´´Hokage-sama aunque se que lógicamente hablando dejar al concejal de Kumo venir es parte de un buen plan para exponer a Kumo y al mismo tiempo dar un fuerte golpe a su credibilidad ¿no es demasiado de una amenaza para nuestra seguridad interna el dejarlo con tanta libertado como esta planeado?``. Shibi sabia muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. Despues de todo se estaba planeando que poco después de la reunión con el enviado de Kumo se celebraría una reunión entre los miembros de los clanes obviamente para tratar de analizar de la mejor manera el asunto en cuestión

´´Shibi se que no puedes creerlo pero el concejal nunca va a dejar de ser vigilado. Es cierto que el bueno de mi sensei no esta aquí debido a su misión mas reciente de investigación a causa de la formación de una nueva aldea pero creeme cuando te digo que las personas en las que he confiado para vigilar al concejal son mas que capaces de hacer su trabajo``. El mismo estaba un poco inseguro acerca de dejar al concejal de Kumo tanta libertad pero su mujer había sido de lo mas rigurosa para asegurarse de que el entendería perfectamente que este era su trabajo para asegurarse

Kushina era una experta en persecución y rastreo gracias a una de sus compañeras de equipo. No solo eso pero Kushina gracias a su maestria de Fuinjutsu sabia de maneras de asegurarse de que nada ni nadie sabia que ella los estaba siguiendo. Era una kunoichi de lo mas capaz y perfectamente preparada para esta misión y lo mas temible de todo esto que estaba muy motivada para hacerlo ya que ella no se fiaba de ninguna manera de Kumo a causa de todos los enfrentamientos que ella había tenido con ellos por lo que Minato no era tan estúpido como para negarle esta voluntad a su mujer

En cuanto a su sensei le había transmitido una información de lo mas preocupante. Al parecer se había formado una nueva aldea ninja en la antigua tierra del arroz que ahora era conocida como la tierra del sonido. Solo una persona confiada no se habría preguntado que estaba pasando ahí y su sensei había declarado que investigaría la aldea al mismo tiempo que tenia un ojo abierto en las grandes naciones. Normalmente cuando una pequeña aldea se forma al mismo tiempo las grandes la tientan para saber si pueden trabajar con ella. Konoha tenia firmes alianzas con Takigakure y Kusagakure después de todo

´´Señor en ese mismo aspecto ¿hay algun detalle que nos pueda dar acerca de la investigación de Jiraiya-sama acerca de este grupo mercenario superior que ha surgido en Ame? La ultima vez nos dijo que estaban oponiéndose directamente a Hanzo de la salmandra pero no hemos tenido ninguna información mas acerca de ellos de su parte``. Gosen preguntaba porque sabia que la gente del consejo se estaba preguntando acerca de dicho grupo pero ninguno había hecho las preguntas al jefe de la aldea. Minato lo miro por un momento antes de pensarse adecuadamente la respuesta

´´Al parecer es una organización que esta buscando reclutar lo mejor de los ninjas desaparecidos de cada aldea ninja. Lo ultimo que supe se acercaron a Sasori de las arenas rojas y a Orochimaru. Al menos esta es la información ultima que mi sensei me ha pasado acerca de ellos. Aun no me ha dado ningun informe mas acerca de ellos y esperaba poder hacerle preguntas acerca de ellos en mi próxima reunión con el en un mes``. Habia habido cientos de intentos de crear una organización asi a lo largo de los años pero nunca había salido bien a causa de que los ninjas desaparecidos tienden a volverse unos contra otros. Para esta organización haber sobrevivido tanto es un peligro

´´En el ultimo informe que nos proporciono Yondaime-sama informo de que Danzo Shimura se había acercado a Hanzo de la salamandra para deshacerse de los lideres de dicha organización a cambio de una alianza entre ambos ¿sabemos como va la situación de Hanzo?``. No era un secreto en la aldea que Danzo había tratado de ganar nuevos aliados con los pocos recursos que tenia a su respaldo. La situación de Hanzo fue un fracaso tan monumental que hizo que toda la aldea se diera cuenta de lo débil que estaba el halcón de guerra en comparación a los tiempos de Hiruzen Sarutobi (vaya diferencia entre estar en un reinado con un hombre que te tolera las cosas porque eras un amigo a uno que no te soporta)

´´Desgraciadamente la información acerca de Hanzo no es mucha de lo que podemos decir. El hombre mayor esta claramente escondido y luchando una guerra de guerrillas contra un enemigo que al parecer esta detrás de el para eliminarlo de su gobierno. La alianza que Danzo busca le llevara un tiempo hasta que sea posible que se haga pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir``. Minato sabia muy bien de los planes de Danzo pero no quería sacar a relucir que Danzo había hecho una alianza de ayuda mutua con Hanzo. Hanzo lo ayudaba a matarlo y el lo ayudaba a eliminar la amenaza que estaba en Ame

´´Sigo pensando que se deberían tomar acciones contra el antiguo asesor Shimura Hokage-sama. No solo esta haciendo alianzas sin consentimiento de la aldea pero esta alianza es con un enemigo de la aldea. Hanzo de la salamandra es considerado como un enemigo de nuestra aldea a causa de su confrontamiento con el Sannin asi como su intervención en la segunda guerra shinobi contra Uzu``. Gosen no daría ni la mas minima oportunidad a ser golpeado de ninguna manera y el sabia mejor que nadie que Hanzo los golpearía con la ayuda de Danzo. El era afortunadamente una persona que había luchado contra los familiares de Hanzo sabiendo mas o menos como luchaban y no tenia el interés de enfrentarse a un ataque a traición

´´Desgraciadamente hay poco que puedo hacer para evitar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Danzo. Aun tiene una firme alianza con la nobleza alta de Hi no Kuni convirtiéndolo en una persona mas bien intocable a menos que tengamos pruebas solidas de sus acciones. Francamente creo que Danzo es solo una molestia en este momento``. Danzo era una amenaza potencial de alto nivel algo que Minato sabia y entendía perfectamente pero no iba a poner en riesgo a sus consejeros solo porque en este momento no tenían el control completo. Algo que tendrían con algo mas de paciencia

´´Logicamente hablando habría que eliminar a Danzo. Esta demostrando ser una verdadera molestia con esta alianza con Hanzo y además de eso esta demostrando que no tiene ningun problema con ir por la espalda de la aldea una cosa que es castigada con la pena de muerte. Pero al mismo tiempo Danzo tiene una fuerte influencia en la corte del Daimyo. Sin una verdadera punta de ataque que destruya por completo su credibilidad cualquier acto contra Danzo seria contraproducente``. Shibi sabia mejor que nadie que cualquier medida contra Danzo haría mas daño a sus casos que contra Danzo. El hombre mayor tenia demasiada influencia en los políticos nobles de la capital

´´Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Danzo se vea sacado de su lugar. Su alianza con Hanzo es un punto que podemos explotar sin ninguna duda. Pero también podemos sacar un beneficio dejando que cabe su propia tumba. Mas tarde o mas temprano Danzo va a cometer un error y el será a nuestro alcance caballeros por lo que no vale la molestia de cazarlo por el momento``. La paciencia era una virtud que no debían dejar por nada en el mundo. Danzo no sabia que estaba siendo perseguido por todos los medios (Si Minato descubria de alguna manera que tenia algo que ver con el ataque del Kyubi las apuestas estarán hacia abajo para el anciano)

´´De todos modos seria lo mas lógico enfocarse en la amenaza mas directa. El concejal de Kumo esta a punto de llegar señor. Viene con un grupo de cuatro ninjas todos nivel jonin y si sus reservas de chakra son un indicativo diría que son del tipo de aguantar la presión. Es obvio que el Yondaime Raikage ha enviado gente a hacer un buen trabajo señor Hokage``. Shibi había establecido sus Kikaichu a unos dos kilómetros a la redonda queriendo saber mas o menos todo lo posible de cuando las amenazas llegaran. Esperaban que el concejal fuera escoltado. Pero tres jonin de choque era una fuerza de gran alcance en la mente de todos los presentes

´´Veo que Ei no se va a arriesgar en su plan. Pero me hace querer saber mas. De todos modos tengo ordenes para ustedes dos. No dar la mas minima información. Transmitir la máxima intención asesina posible sin crear un ambiente demasiado brutal. Lo quiero nervioso y asustado no preocupado por cualquier posible cosa que pueda hacer``. Lo mejor para que este plan saliera a pedir de boca era tener completamente aterrado al embajador de Kumo. Kumo estaba débil después de la masacre de Kushina por lo que lógicamente hablando era en el mejor de todos los sentidos que estarían un poco asustados por el despliegue de fuerzas

Y justo como lo había dicho Shibi unos veinte minutos mas tarde aparecieron el embajador de Kumo y los tres jonin que lo acompañaban. Minato no se sorprendió al ver a Jintaro Kuruchi como embajador. Era uno de los mayores expertos en ruptura y demolición asi como asesinato y secuestro ¿en serio el Raikage pensaba que cuando uno enviaba a una persona asi no se preocuparían de inmediato? Aunque tal vez y era un tal vez es que Ei pensaba que el plan era demasiado simple como para salir mal. No es que el estuviera en contra de ello, después de todo los planes simples suelen ser los mejores al menos en la mente de Minato

Jintaro vio al Yondaime Hokage y tuvo que refrenar el escalofrio que lo recorría. De todos los ninjas de los últimos cien años era este hombre junto con los Uzumaki y Tobirama Senju el que se había convertido en el hombre mas temible. Jintaro sabia que si este plan salía como el Raikage quería las posibilidades de que Kumo salieran mal paradas eran cero pero si fallaba no dudaba en ninguno de los sentidos de que el hombre que tenia delante extendería la muerte por Kumo como una plaga y su mujer lo ayudaría sin ninguna duda

´´Buenos días Hokage-sama es un placer poder verlo sin estar en el bando contrario y espero en verdad que Kumo y Konoha de ahora en adelante estén del lado adecuado por los próximos siglos``. Jintaro quería tragarse una maldición ¿en serio tenia que decir esta estupidez?Konoha era débil desde su punto de vista por lo que no merecían de ninguna manera el respeto como una de las grandes aldeas ninja (el tonto no los respetaba porque habían producido siempre mejores ninjas que ellos) y después del plan de su Raikage estaba mas que seguro de que Konoha acabaría tan debilitada y hundida que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad cntra ellos

´´No voy a negar que es un placer saber que usted y sus acompañantes han podido llegar hasta Konoha sin ningun problema. Es una buena cosa. Cualquier cosa puede pasar en realidad en el camino y no quiero tener que responder a Kumo porque sus ninjas ya sea se han perdido o han sido asesinados por alguien en el camino``. Minato tenia que tragarse todo lo que tenia que decir del hombre delante suya. No dejaría que tuviera la mas minima idea de que sabia perfectamente quien era el y como sabían de sus planes

´´En un lado a parte lamento saber de la perdida de su alianza con Iwa. Y lamento del fallecimiento reciente del Sandaime Raikage. Era un hombre digno de ser respetado y visto como un líder capaz y prometedor``. No iba a negarlo. El Sandaime fue un monstruo de un hombre en verdad pero el mundo estaba mucho mejor sin el por lo increíblemente problemático que era para tratar y para soportar porque tenia una pequeña obsesion con líneas de sangre. Una obsesion que al parecer su hijo también poseía. Francamente era de lo mas molesto en la mente de Minato y esperaba que se resolviera lo mas pronto posible o podrían tener problemas en el horizonte

´´El fallecimiento de nuestro Sandaime fue a causa de las acciones de un pueblo traidor como Iwa. Nos alegramos de que los hubieras puesto en su lugar cuando fue la tercera gran guerra y que destruyeras por completo su ejercito. Sin embargo Yondaime-sama esta ocupando el puesto de su padre perfectamente y esta haciendo un trabajo mas que adecuado en ello por lo que aunque hemos sufrido una seria perdida aun nos mantenemos fuertes y poderosos``. Jintaro hablo con orgullo del Yondaime Raikage esperando ver molesto al Hokage sabiendo de la fuerte rivalidad que ambos tenían pero sin embargo se sorprendió cuando solo lo vio sonreir como si nada

´´Espero muchas cosas buenas venir para vuestro Yondaime Raikage. Es siempre un honor muy grande y poderoso el de mantener a un pueblo en lo mas alto y siempre es de lo mas importante esforzarse por dicho pueblo ¿Cómo le va con el papeleo? He oído decir que dicha cosa es un severo problema a todos los dignatarios y Kages que he conocido``. Minato disfruto de ver la cara de Jintaro de estremecerse. Según Jiraiya el actual Raikage destruía cada dos por tres su oficina a causa de la ira que le daba el maldito papeleo. Era de lo mas divertido para el

´´El Señor Raikage hace la tramitación como bien puede. Un pueblo oculto como es Kumo implica mucho trabajo y mucha dedicación lord Hokage. Estoy mas que seguro de que usted mismo esta ocupado con el mismo trabajo que el``. Jintaro pensó que recordándole que el mismo tenia que trabajar lo mismo moelestaria a MInato solo para ver a Minato sonreir de manera amable como sino fuese nada. Esto molesto un poco al embajador de Kumo

´´Bueno ya ves las cosas que tienen ser el Hokage es que tengo a mi alcance ciertas herramientas únicas que me han permitido destruir por completo al enemigo de todos los Kages de las naciones elementales por lo que el papeleo me lleva no demasiado tiempo en verdad``. Minato estaba cacareando como un villano malvado en su mente solo de pensar en todas las personas que tenían que hacer dicho papeleo (y en todas partes de las naciones elementales algunas personas se estaban quejando porque sabían que Minato sabia el secreto para vencer el papeleo y no se lo decía de ninguna manera)

La conversación intrascendente se mantuvo por unos minutos mas mientras llegaban a la torre Hokage. Por el camino los civiles se inclinaban ante al Hokage mientras que algunos miraban desconfiados al enviando del Raikage. La guerra con Kumo no había sido perdonada por nada en el mundo y muchos de los presentes todavian recordaban que fue Kumo quien destruyo a sus mas solidos aliados y familia del clan Senju por lo que nadie estaba perdonando a los ninjas de Kumo de ninguna manera

Gintaro no se dio cuenta de la vigilancia constante que tenia a su alrededor. Era un nuevo fuinjutsu especial que se había diseñado gracias a Kushina que evitaba que los sensores los detectaran. Fue un trabajo duro pero Kushina lo había hecho a la perfeccion. Los tres ANBU que estaban vigilando a los enviados de Kumo estaban en alerta máxima. Su Hokage había explicado sus razones para no confiar en ellos y después de todo el era el Hokage por lo que su trabajo era ayudarlo de todas las maneras posibles

Llegaron a la torre Hokage solo unos diez minutos mas tarde y estaban en ese mismo momento sentados en su despacho. Gintaro miraba con claro odio al retrato del Nidaime Hokage ¿Cómo no hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre que había destruido a nueve ninjas de Rango S de lo mejor de Kumo? Ni siquiera su Shodaime era tan odiado en Kumo y ahora a ese nuevo puesto estaba llegando la esposa del actual Hokage. Una mujer no solo mortal y peligrosa sino con un rencor del tamaño de una montaña por lo que la resolución de Gintaro se reafirmo después de pensar en la misión

´´Creo que tienes un documento con los beneficios que obtenemos ambos acerca de esta posible alianza. Konoha y Suna ya estamos aliados por lo que espero que entiendas perfectamente que ninguna de las cosas que se pidan en este acuerdo afecten de manera negativa a nuestra alianza previa``. Iba a ver que es lo que tenían que ofrecer y desde ahí el ya se preguntaría que podía sacar. Minato era un Hokage después de todo no solo fue elegido por ser poderoso sino también astuto e inteligente por lo que obviamente esta alianza no se podía permitir de ninguna manera una cosa que beneficie a Kumo

´´Claro Hokage-sama. No buscaríamos de ninguna manera una alianza entre nuestros dos puebls esperando que afecte negativamente a la alianza previa que vuestro pueblo hizo con Suna. Ademas creo que una alianza fructífera entre nuestros pueblos también podría implicar en un futuro no muy lejano a la tercara aldea por muy débil que sea Suna``. Gintaro sabia que lo tenia todo en el bote. Gracias al genjutsu especial que tenia el tratado el sabia perfectamente que el Yondaime Hokage no podría evitar de ninguna manera lo que venia en el. Esta iba a ser la victoria merecida de Kumo

Minato obtuvo el rollo que tenia la información en cuestión y lo desenrollo. Si hubiera sido un ninja o un lugar diferente es posible que el Genjutsu en cuestión habría podido tener efecto pero Gintaro cometió dos errores. Uno es que el era el Hokage experto en fuinjutsu por lo que no le había costado descubrir un sello y colocárselo que impediría ser afectado por los gentusus hasta el nivel medio. Y el otro defecto era la sala donde estaban. Para asegurarse de que de ninguna manera nadie podía acercarse hasta aquí con un genjutsu habían colocado unas determinadas marcas de genjutsu que impedían cualquiera en la oficina por lo que cuando vio el pergamino fue de lo mas insultado

´´Según este pergamino que estoy leyendo en este mismo momento Kumo a cambio de una alianza con Konoha quiere a cambio varias cosas: lo primero es el jutsu conocido como Kage Gunshin y sus variantes elementales creadas hasta el momento en Konoha. No solo es inaceptable ya que es una de nuestras técnicas prohibidas sino además es que algunas de estas técnicas son secreto de clan``. Minato disfruto inmensamente cuando vio al pobre Gintaro volverse palido. Si había leído correctamente el primer apartado de la alianza entonces lo mas seguro es que podría leer el resto y eso no era bueno en la mente de Gintaro

´´El segundo apartado es que en caso de un shinobi de Kumo fallecer en territorio de Konoha Konoha se hara responsable y tendrá que compensar adecuadamente a Kumo por la perdida de uno de sus ninjas de acuerdo con la perdida. Eso me suena a mas bien enviar a vuestros ninjas aquí, dejarlos matarse y luego cobrarnos por algo. Esto es de lo mas molesto por no decir un intento completo de robo``. Minato empezó a filtrar toda la intención asesina que tenia poco a poco. No le estaba gustando nada de nada lo que Kumo pensaba que podía exigir de el y en serio estaba pensando que tal vez debería de matarlos ya y olvidarse pero fue el ultimo apartado lo que mas molesto a Minato

´´Y como ultimo símbolo de buena fe para consolidar la alianza la hija recién nacida del clan Uzumaki se desposara con el heredero del clan Yotsuki para consolidar de esta manera la unión pues entre esta unión se formara un enlace entre dos clanes enfrentados y al mismo tiempo se enterraran los viejos odios causados por la segunda guerra shinobi``. Ahora Minato estaba dejando salir toda la ira que tenia. No solo este bastardo estaba diciéndole de entregar una técnica o de hacerse responsable de sus perdidas pero además le estaba diciendo de entregar a su hija recién nacida hace un año

Gintaro estaba palido. El plan había sido simple y sencillo. Los ninjas de Konoha no se lo podían esperar de ninguna manera por lo que era imposible que ellos pudieran tener una defensa de cualquier tipo contra su plan. Y sin embargo el hombre delante suya había leído el documento oficial que seria entregado a los Daimyos de ambos países. Era una afrenta por decir como minimo en la mente de cualquier líder de aldea de simplemente ponerle ese documento y ellos lo habían hecho. Ahora estaban de mierda hasta el cuello

´´No solo te estas atreviendo a decirme que me vas a hacer entregar a mi pequeña y querida hija a Kumo. Pero me estas diciendo que voy a entregar una de las técnicas ocultas de Konoha mas codiciadas y además de eso me estas diciendo que tengo que hacerme responsable de cualquier muerto que tengas en Hi no Kuni ¿me veo como un tonto a caso? ¿me veo como una persona que toleraría esto de cualquiera de las maneras posibles?``. Minato estaba controlado aun sus ganas de golpear al imbécil que tenia delante pero aun asi era una tentación tan grande que el estaba seguro de que nadie se habría quejado de que lo hiciera

´´Hokage-sama estoy seguro de que hay una explicación mas que razonable para esto. Es decir no creo que Raikage-sama dijera ni hiciera ninguna de las cosas que ponen en el pergamino del acuerdo entre nuestras naciones para una alianza``. Gintaro sabia que tenia que salvar la situación de una manera o de lo contrario esto no saldría de ninguna manera buena para ellos. Kumo no podía permitirse como enemigo a Konoha. Un socio neutral era admisible pero un enemigo no era una cosa tolerable como Konoha tenia el problema de viveres muy resuelto mientras Kumo no

´´No soy un estúpido o idiota que puedes engañar asi como asi Gintaro-san. Este acuerdo parecía mas bien una trampa. No ayuda nada de nada el sello de genjutsu que esta colocado en el ¿o pensabas en serio que para un especialista de sellos como yo ese sello seria posible que pasara de largo? Me siento insultado``. Y era para serlo. Era conocido como uno de los mayores maestros de sellado en el mundo y estaba entre los diez primeros de la historia (que no eran Uzumaki) y estos idiotas habían pensado que podían colarle de cualquier manera posible un sello con genjutsu. No solo era ofensivo sino insultante

´´Pero estoy mas que seguro de que un mensaje a Kumo seria una cosa que me permitiera. Tal vez un nuevo y redactado acuerdo de alianza entre nuestras naciones seria una buena cosa a tener ¿no esta de acuerdo Hokage-sama? Konoha siempre ha buscado la paz ¿Qué pensaría su fallecido Sandaime de no pensárselo antes de actuar?``. Tenian que convencer al Yondaime de al menos esperar. Luego secuestraria a la heredera Hyuga y si podían matarían al heredero de este hombre. No se podría salvar lo del matrimonio pero tal vez se podría salvar el resto de la misión lo cual seria en su mente y la del Yondaime Raikage ya bastante bueno

´´Voy a dejar que se envie un mensaje a Kumo advirtiéndole que dentro de tres semanas tanto el Raikage como el Daimyo de Kaminari no Kuni son esperados aquí. Lo que habeis intentado poner es una farsa por completo y espero una explicación mas que adecuada Gintaro-san. No voy a seguir ninguna negociación de alianza entre nuestras naciones hasta que no tenga las respuestas que busco``. Minato entendía lo que habían planeado. Ahora seguramente este hombre se pensaría dos veces actuar o tal vez no pero al menos tenia claro que si intentaba cualquier cosa ya no tendrían la defensa del acuerdo

* * *

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Hyuga (mas tarde en el dia)-**

Si algo podía describir la situación de Hinata en ese mismo momento era de nerviosismo. La mayoría de los clanes (salvo los Uchiha, al parecer para Fugaku era ir a la celebración de la heredera del clan Hyuga como una cosa sin valor) estaban ahora mismo allí para celebrar su cumpleaños por lo que estaba sinceramente nerviosa ya que le habían pedido que se comportara adecuadamente y que mostrara orgullo de ser una Hyuga. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabia exactamente como hacer eso aunque su madre le había sonreído como siempre y solo le dijo de ser ella misma

Hinata miro a su amada madre que estaba tranquilamente acunando a su hermana pequeña Hanabi. Su dulce y pequeña hermanita que valia para ella mas que todo el oro del mundo. Estaba también un poco preocupada porque su padre le había dicho a su madre que los ancianos del clan Hyuga habían intentado declarar ya a Hanabi como una heredera mas apta que ella misma al parecer pensando que Hanabi seria mejor que ella. Solo saber eso la había destrozado considerablemente pero ella no se meteria en el camino de su hermanita. Nunca le podría hacer daño a ella porque la amaba demasiado

Himawari bajo la mirada para ver a su primogénita que estaba claramente nerviosa. Había intentado por todos los medios de recordarle a los ancianos que la niña era solo eso, una niña. Pero los ancianos Hyuga estaban preocupados. No por cualquiera de los clanes sino por el clan Uzumaki. Estaban muy preocupados porque Minato había tenido un hijo hombre y podía solicitar mas tarde el CRA. Eran preocupados porque pensaban que a causa de esto la reputación y poder de los Hyuga se iba a ir fuera de su nivel y volverse baja en comparación a la de ahora por lo que querían transmitir una sensación de poder en todo momento y estaban presionando mucho a su hija

Bastardos. Habia disfrutado mucho de ver su padre en ley ser asesinado en frente de los demás ancianos. Habia sido un duro recordatorio para todos ellos de que no eran tan insustituibles como se pensaban pero incluso con un miembro de su grupo muerto los muy cabrones no se quedaban atrás y seguían molestando. Estaba tentada a pedir que fuera Kushina la que se ocupara de la educación de su hija. Dudaba que nadie tuviera huevos a enfrentarse a la que era una de las personas mas poderosas del pueblo y con una increíble facilidad para mutilar y matar

Y fue en ese mismo momento que Kushina apareció. Vestia un Kimono negro atado con un obi rojo carmesí con la impresión de hojas de color rojo sangre. Sinceramente ella sabia que su amiga era hermosa pero un poco de golpeaba a ella verlo directamente. Era un poco de un golpe a su autoestima y no ayudaba la longevidad de los Uzumaki. Incluso cuando ella tenga sesenta años seguía pareciendo joven y hermosa. Era tan malditamente injusto en la mente de la matriarca Hyuga

´´ara ara no es bueno tener pensamientos mal educados sobre los amigos Him-chan. Y menos aun en el dia del cumpleaños de tu hija ¿Qué pensarían los invitados restantes si hubiera un conflicto entre dos bellezas como nosotras? Lo mas seguro es que llamarían al pervertido bueno para nada de Jiraiya y dios sabe lo que pasaría fufufuf``. Kushina siempre se divertía cuando su amiga se perdia en la mirada. Himwari era verdaderamente ermosa con su cabello largo indigo y figura de reloj arena con el rostro suave pero siempre se ponía de ella un poco celosa

´´No todas las mujeres podremos envejecer como tu querida. Me hace un poco mal saber que mientras yo me vea mayor y con canas tu vas a seguir teniendo un aspecto perfecto y mas que adecuado. No solo eso pero además tu seguiras siendo una verdadera belleza por un tiempo simplemente no es justo``. Himawari continuo con la broma entre ellas dejando a los demás invitados todavía un poco impactados. Era increíble ver a una Hyuga tan suelta como Himawari. Pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a Shirotora Himawari no quería verse mal

´´Bueno que le voy a hacer. Pero de todos modos Naru esta es Himawari mi buena amiga. Esa pequeña que esta detrás de ella es su linda Hinata mientras que la bella criatura en sus brazos es Hanabi. Este es mi pequeño torbellino y mi pequeña Uzume``. Kushina hablo con mucho cariño de sus dos hijos a Himawari recordándole que era una mujer muy enamorada de su familia. Una pequeña arte de Himwari sentía pena del pobre idiota que se enfrentase y tratase de alguna manera llegar hasta los niños por hacerle daño a ella

´´fufufufuf son muy monos los dos. Pequeño Naruto como tu buena madre ha dicho la pequeña detrás de mi es Hinata mientras que en mis brazos esta Hanabi. Vamos Hinata no seas tan timida y presentante ante Naruto-kun. Puede que no lo recuerdes pero de pequeños pasabais mucho tiempo juntos``. Esos habían sido recuerdos mas que divertidos en la mente de ambas matriarcas. Podían recordar como sus dos pequeños mayores siempre pasaban tiempo juntos porque ambas madres eran muy amigas. Mikoto y su hijo mayor siempre se unirían a ellas y lo pasarían bien pero no podían juntar a sus dos pequeños con el pequeño Sasuke que era un hijo bastardo del lider Fugaku (Fugaku no podía hacer nada con Itachi ya que era legalmente un adulto pero Sasuke podía dar ordenes al respecto de el)

Naruto miro con sus ojos azules a la niña de ojos como perlas. Se acerco a ella y la observo muy de cerca. Todo el mundo se dedico a mirar entretenido a los dos niños pequeños. Naruto como estaba entrenando tan seriamente pasaba mas tiempo haciendo eso que nada por lo que apenas disfrutaba de jugar con niños (una madre normal se habría quejado pero el recordatorio del causante del ataque del Kyubi hizo que Kushina aceptase ese nivel de formación en su hijo) pero aun asi recordaba muy bien a esta niña

´´Yo ¿han vuelto a molestarte los tontos niños del parque? Si es asi te aseguro que la próxima vez me voy a asegurar de golpearlos verdaderamente en serio``. Naruto se divirtió mucho golpeando a los matones (una cosa heredada de su madre) y cuando vio a Hinata sonrojarse se pregunto si había hecho algo malo. Kushina alzo la ceja pensando en cuando su hijo se podía haber metido en problemas. Mientras que Himawari se rio pensando en que posiblemente su hija tenia un pequeño enamorado del chico delante suya

´´Yo yo no he tenido mas problemas con la panda del parque. Tu le hiciste algo a esos niños porque no me han vuelto a molestar. Muchas gracias Naruto-san``. Hinata dio su respuesta a Naruto y estaba a punto de volver a esconderse detrás de su madre cuando se perdió en esos hermosos ojos azules. Si a eso le añades su cabello rojo pues ella quedo mas que impresionada con el chico del clan Uzumaki una cosa que quedo clara para ambas madres que estaban pasándoselo bien al ver las reacciones de los niños

´´Bueno pequeños la celebración para los niños va a comenzar ¿Por qué no vais a dentro y disfrutais mientras los adultos pasan un rato charlando de cosas aburridas? Dudo mucho que queráis estar en medio mientras que nosotras las chicas hablamos de cosas femeninas y maduras``. Himawari y Kushina se rieron cuando vieron a los dos niños sonrojarse y salir corriendo para la zona de juegos establecida en la finca Hyuga. Ambas madres se pusieron mas serias. Sabian lo que iba a pasar esta noche y esperaban que no hubiera un golpe demasiado grave en sus niños

* * *

 **-Konoha Casa Uzumaki (mas tarde en la noche)-**

El cumpleaños había sido genial en la mente de Naruto. Los niños eran un poco raros en su mente. Cada niño en el cumpleaños había sido de lo mas extraño. No entrenaban como el y parecían estar mas centrados en jugar y cosas por el estilo. No iba a negar que una pequeña parte de el le gustaría no tener esas responsabilidades pero el había visto a sus padres preocupados un dia que los había pillado por sorpresa y sabia que aunque no querían que se dedicara al entrenamiento el no tenia otra opción después de todo ser el hijo del Hokage no es solo una cosa bonita de ser

Ino Yamanaka había sido una niña que se definiría como Fan. Naruto no tenia nada en contra de ella pero tenia mas que claro que no quería que ella ocupase su tiempo si el podía evitarlo por completo. Ino no era una mala chica pero solo pensaba en moda y en chicos y parecía tener mucho interés por el una cosa que le había dado un poco de mal rollo (el no tenia ni idea de que ella era una fan detrás de el lo cual era muy malo) y el hecho de que su madre no había sido muy feliz con ella cerca tampoco había ayudado (¿Qué clase de madre quiere que la futura pareja de su hijo sea una chica débil en esa era de violencia)

Los demás eran mas o menos aceptables. Choji aunque le gustaba comer y era suave tenia también un ataque de ira en cuanto se mencionaban ciertos temas. Shikamaru era el chico mas vago jamás conocido aunque muy inteligente. Kiba era orgulloso y fuerte pero era leal de lo que había oído de su madre. Y Shino Aburame era un joven inteligente pero que se dictaba demasiado por la lógica. En general habían sido compañías de lo mas adecuadas aunque la mejor era en opinión humilde de Naruto la joven Hinata ya que aunque estaba nerviosa de ver a tanta gente ella era muy educada y tranquila

Naruto estaba a punto de intentar conciliar una vez mas el sueño cuando sintió algo. Era una emoción que no era difícil para el distinguir: miedo. Por alguna razón alguien en las cercanías estaba emitiendo miedo en grandes cantidades. Normalmente una persona sensata se habría preguntado que hacer pero Naruto era un poco de una persona que no le gustaba esa emoción en concreto y estaba mas alla de decidido de saber que es lo que pasaba exactamente por lo que salió de la casa aprovechándose de que ni su madre ni su padre estaban y fue a investigar lo que pasaba allí fuera que estaba haciendo emitir miedo a una persona

* * *

 **-Konoha Momentos Antes. Complejo Hyuga-**

Gintaro estaba seguro de que iba a cumplir esta misión con éxito ¿Por qué? Porque tenían la seguridad de su lado. Alguien dentro del complejo había colocado una especie de copia para asegurarse de que no echarían de menos a la niña y el había sorprendido a la niña cuando venia del baño. Ahora solo tenia que abandonar la aldea. Sus tres guardianes se habían quedado atrás tratando de hacer el máximo caos posible. Eran miembros de un escuadron suicida por lo que lógicamente ellos no serian pillados in fraganti. Era una lastima que el resto del plan no fuera como debería

Hinata estaba temblando de miedo y eso en una chica joven era normal. En una chica con ya acceso al chakra significaba que su chakra reflejaba ese miedo (lo cual era en parte lo que iba a hacer que la salvasen). Estaba asustada porque sabia muy bien lo que Kumo iba a hacer con ella. Su madre había cubierto adecuadamente las lecciones de lo que las naciones hacían con sus cautivos si tenían una línea de sangre. Ella secretamente esperaba que su padre la salvase y había tratado de hacer el máximo ruido posible pero el ninja de Kumo coloco una serie de sellos en ella y ahora estaba inmovilizada e imposible de hacer ningun sonido

´´Da igual cuanto lo intentes su alteza no vas a poder salir de esta y pronto Kumo tendrá en sus manos un nuevo linaje. Considerate afortunada ya que vas a ser la madre de todo un clan nuevo``. Gintaro estaba emocionado. Solo podía imaginarse los premios por servir a Kumo de esta manera y se veía a el de buena forma. Estaba tan metido en su mundo de fantasia que no se dio cuenta de cierto niño de cabello rojo que acababa de verlo esconderse en las sombras pero aunque se hubiera dado cuenta ya seria demasiado tarde

Naruto vio al homre que solo desprendía emociones negativas y supo que tenia que hacer algo. Su madre solo le había entrenado en control de chakra (porque tenia las reservas de ser el hijo de una Uzumaki junto con un chakra increíblemente denso y el poder de un Biju detrás de el) y algunos jutsus menores asi como la anatomía. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea que se podía calificar como lo mas malvado del mundo en hacer pero tenia que hacerse por un bien de gran valor

Gintaro estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento fuera del callejón que lo llevaría por la libertad cuando sintió un increíble dolor en las partes inferiores. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con haber sido golpeado por un poderoso y firme palo. Normalmente eso no debería haberle hecho daño pero a causa de estar enfocando su chakra en su cuerpo mas en masa muscular y sentidos que en reforzamiento físico estaba mas bien desprotegido. El golpe había sido brutal y terrible y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo muerto de dolor

´´Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato``. Naruto saco a la joven heredera Hyuga del saco donde estaba metida y la acarrero como una princesa antes de empezar a salir corriendo. No había dado ni cinco pasos antes de que se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo sentir los pelos de punta. Se giro para ver de que se trataba y vio al ninja que hasta hace unos segundos había estado tirado en el suelo que ahora estaba mirando hacia el con ojos inyectados en sangre

´´Maldito mocoso. Vas a pagar por haberme golpeado en las pelotas **Raiton: Jibashi (asesinato electromagnético)``.** Una energía eléctrica se genero entre las palamas de las manos del ninja de Kumo y momento después se lanzo hacia Naruto que por instinto solo lanzo el bulto de Hinata a un lado antes de mover la mano hacia delante. La energía eléctrica impacto contra Naruto produciendo un resplandor blanco y dando la impresión de que el niño había sido chamuscado vivo

Solo para momentos después ver al niño perfectamente salvo porque toda su ropa estaba dañada. El niño se cayo al suelo sin saber que pasaba aunque el ninja estaba mirándolo atentamente preguntándose como había podido absorber la energía eléctrica. Estaba a punto de ir a rematarlo cuando un golpe llego a su costado derecho. Fue tan fuerte que lo envio volando varios metros y chocar contra un muro de piedra. Normalmente algo asi no le habira impedido seguir moviéndose pero momentos después sintió un aguijonazo y perdió la conciencia

´´Ara ara parece que la intención de tu padre de salvar damiselas en apuros también se ha contagiado a ti Naru-chan``. Y ahí estaba Kushina Uzumaki cubierta de sangre por las muertes de ciertos tres ineptos jonin de Kumo

Desde luego estaba segura de que había sido un cumpleaños interesante


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos. ha pasado un condenado mes desde que he actualizado cualquier cosa pero con los examenes que tengo no es facil de hacer eso y al mismo tiempo estudiar. Tampoco ha ayudado a que queria completar mis historias de Harry Potter y ASIOF o al menos darle los primeros toques. no ha sido facil y desde luego no ha sido sencillo pero ahora puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que tres de las historias que me he propuesto de ese ambiente estan mas que listas para ser empezadas**

 **Ahora acerca de esta historia. Algunos me han mandado mensajes diciendo que no entienden mi historia asique voy a responder. lo primero esta es mi historia de que pasaria si los padres se mantienen con vida. he visto historias en las que dichos padres no hacen nada por su hijo dejandolo de lado y en otras historias que no lo entrenan en lo mas minimo porque no quieren que su hijo pierda su infancia. lo lamento mucho por decir esto pero mi historia no va de nada de eso por desgracia por varias razones**

 **Lo primero es que Kushina y Minato saben que hay alguien ahi fuera que quiere ver a Konoha arder. por lo que ellos saben que si va a ir a por ellos su primer objetivo sera su hijo. ya sabeis son ninjas y los ninjas van primero a por la aprte mas debil por lo que su hijo seria su principal objetivo. por lo que en esta historia Minato y kushina van a lanzarse para asegurarse por todos los medios que su hijo no se convierte en una victima por culpa de que ellos no lo han dado todo por el**

 **Otro punto a marcar es el atentado de Kumo. Hay que entender que en el Canon Konoha habia perdido un tercio de sus fuerzas y ademas de eso a su Hokage joven y fuerte por lo que Kumo no temia tanto hacer con ellos una trampa. En esta historia antes de lanzarse tenian que asegurarse por todos los medios que tenian la oportunidad de ganar de ahi el documento con un sello especial para hacer creer ver algo que no es. por supuesto algunos se preguntaran ¿por que el sello no funciona? por el hecho de que los sellos de seguridad de la oficina del Hokage mantienen un gran nivel de seguridad (no me veo a Tobirama Senju sin colocar un sello que impida genjutsu teniendo en cuenta a los uchiha y su Sharingan asi como los Kurama y su genjutsu)**

 **En cuanto a la situacion de Kurama es muy simple. Durante cien años habia visto a sus hermanos ser usados como armas y queria venganza y teniendo en cuenta que Konoha era parcialmente responsable el iba a ir a por ellos. La razon por la que no se vengo de Konoha es que se dio cuenta de que toda la historia de los ultimos cien años habia sido una condenada trampa arquestada por Mada Uchiha por lo que en vez de ir a por el en solitario decide que es mejor tener un aliado**

 **La linea de sangre de Naruto es el Ranbure´ka de Aragon potter. Explicare mas a fondo como la obtenien en otro momento**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **Las Consecuencias de los Actos**

 **-Konoha. Sala del Consejo-**

La sala del consejo estaba en completo silencio sin ser capaces de creerse lo que había pasado en esa misma noche. Ya ves que a las tres de la madrugada tres atacantes misteriosos empezaron a causar problemas alrededor de Konoha. Los ANBU no querían eliminarlos porque en un principio ellos no hicieron ningun daño serio ni tampoco tenían ni idea de quien se trataba. Sin embargo todo eso cambio solo unos momentos después cuando se enteraron del secuestro de Hyuga Hinata. Los asaltantes trataron de matar a un par de chunins solo para encontrarse rápidamente asesinados

Kushina no se había sentido amistosa con dichos ninjas y los había matado sin vacilar por haberse atrevido a fastidiar y tratar de hacer daño a Konoha. No fue una cosa que le tomo demasiado tiempo. Eran jonins mientras que ella era una kunoichi de nivel Kage. No solo derroto a dichos ninjas sin demasiada dificultad sino que en menos de cinco minutos ella había llegado hasta donde se encontraba el concejal de Kumo que había tratado de matar a su hijo. Habia visto todo con los ojos sin poder creérselo ya que su hijo resistió sin ninguna duda un jutsu raiton de rango B con solo los daños reportarse a su ropa

Sin embargo ella no iba a dejar de ninguna manera que dicho asaltante se saliera con la suya. El había atacado a su hijo pensando que podría matarlo y ella lo había detenido posteriormente mediante el uso de su katana. Nadie se podía oponer a la maestra de la espada en Konoha y ella fácilmente había dejado inconsciente al ninja que fue llevado a interrogatorios. No solo estaban en necesidad de saber lo que quería el ninja de Kumo sino también querían saber como sabia mas o menos la infraestructura de Konoha por lo que los ninjas de Konoha estaban interesados en saber que pasaba

´´Antes que nada me alegro decir que los daños son minimos. Solo el distrito civil con algunas tiendas que estaban seriamente dañadas pero por todo lo demás no tenemos ningun daño mas. Tengo que darte las gracias ANBU comandante porque tus ninjas controlaron la situación hasta que llego Kushina``. Minato transmitió la felicidad que sentía de saber que sus ninjas estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en lo alto haciendo que el comandante ANBU se sintiera satisfecho con su propio trabajo. Sin embargo pronto la mirada de Minato se volvió mas bien seria que trajo a todos los presentes a preguntarse que había pasado

´´Miembros del consejo voy a comentar que lo ocurrido en el dia de hoy no es nada mas que un atentado contra Konoha por parte de Kumo sino que también era un plan por parte de Kumo para hacernos daño a gran nivel que afortunadamente ha sido evitado gracias en parte a nuestra suerte y también gracias a que fuimos advertidos con tiempo``. Minato vio a los miembros del consejo Shinobi soltar un suspiro sabiendo que al menos habían podido evitar la gran cantidad de daños que tres jonin podrían haber hecho pero el concejal civil de asesoramiento ninja (que por cierto era Danzo) no estaba del todo feliz

´´¿quiere decir Minato-sama que estaba usted al tanto de este atentado de Kumo contra Konoha? De ser asi plantea algunas dudas ¿Cómo es que la rama civil de Konoha consejo no ha sido advertido debidamente? ¿Por qué dejaste de lado al consejo civil? Son dudas que pueden hacer daño a la infraestructura de Konoha como hace un motivo de división. Sera mejor tener respuestas para esto de manera lo mas adeucadas posibles``. Danzo no estaba por perder la oportunidad de indicar un mal trabajo por parte de Minato en cualquier tipo de tarea. Siempre cuestionaba el liderazgo de cualquier persona menos el suyo propio por lo que quería respuestas

´´Concejal Shimura. Aunque usted fue recientemente elegido como el concejal de asesoramiento a los civiles en asuntos shinobi me gustaría pedirle que guarde silencio con respecto a lo que sabe o no sabe. Esto no es una democracia es una dictadura y no tengo que responder de asuntos shinobis a los civiles por lo que hágame el favor y tenga cuidado con su forma de hablarme es de lo mas agresiva y desagradable``. Minato dejo salir su instinto asesino haciendo que Danzo se sintiera mas bien nervioso. No quería enfrentarse al Yondaime ya que después de todo el era el poder en Konoha (algo que le aplastaba considerablemente como el quería ese poder para el mismo)

´´Solo digo que tal vez nosotros los concejales civiles deberíamos haber sido advertidos de una posible situación de tensión entre Kumo y Konoha. Despues de todo varias tiendas civiles han sido dañadas. Tal vez un plan adecuado se podría haber formulado para proteger los derechos de los civiles``. Vio a los concejales civiles ponerse de su lado y sonrio. Por desgracia nadie mas se pondría de su lado sino del lado de Minato obviamente pensando que había hecho lo mejor por Konoha mientras que pensaban que el estaba tratando de eliminar y reducir considerablemente los esfuerzos del Hokage (una cosa bastante obvia)

´´En un mundo no se sabe si se puede confiar en todo el mundo creo que es mas bien imposible que confie todos mis planes salvo con aquellos que tienen mi total confianza. La fuerza shinobi en su conjunto recibió el aviso de esperar problemas con Kumo con acciones hostiles por parte de ellos. Los miembros asesores del consejo estuvieron al tanto de mis planes y me ayudaron a seleccionar las personas adecuadas para tratar la amenaza que era el asunto de Kumo ¿estas diciendo de alguna manera que debo confiar plenamente en la población de Konoha?``. Minato no soportaba al anciano, un anciano que se creía en verdadero poder de Konoha. Era de lo mas insultante

´´Es ilógico pensar en confiar en todo el pueblo de Konoha. Es bien posible que tengamos agentes dentro de nuestras personas civiles que se piensan que pasan desapercibidos por completo. Es obvio también que el Hokage no puede expandir sus planes al completo al consejo, después de todo el es el Hokage no responde a nosotros sino nosotros respondemos a el. Creo que seria lógico y conveniente que recuerde esto a ser posible concejal Shimura``. Shibi no era una persona rencorosa pero el hecho de que Danzo pensaba que podía seguir jugando al mismo juego lo irritaba. Si a eso le añades que odiaba a Danzo por todos sus intentos de obtener miembros de su clan bajo su mando pues lo tenias todo resuelto

Danzo frunció el ceño internamente. Nadie iba a cuestionar jamás al Yondaime Hokage. Le debían demasiado. Podía contar con los civiles de hacer algo o cualquier cosa contra el pero sabia que esto no era una democracia. Al mas minimo indicio de deslealtad o de intentos de causar caos en el pueblo el Yondaime tomaria manos a la obra y eliminaría la amenaza. El Yondaime no era Sarutobi o al menos el Sarutobi del final de la tercera guerra shinobi. Se parecía mas al joven Sandaime que había eliminado a los enemigos sin ninguna muestra de piedad. Francamente odiaba no tener ningun control sobre tanto poder y le molestaba que no había manera de tratar de golpearlo

´´Hay mas motivos a decir verdad que me indicaban a no hacer nada con la población civil y es que es bien sabido que los civiles han estado actuando un poco demasiado con una tendencia de creerse superiores a los propios ninjas de Konoha. No estoy satisfecho con ello y creo que será mejor recordaros a todos que la única razón por la que dormis apaciblemente es porque mis ninjas se juegan sus vidas no me hagáis tener que educaros en ello porque seria de lo mas desagradable``. Minato sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba ya que después de todo los civiles habían actuado algo demasiado presumidos con los ninjas. Era un comportamiento al que pondría fin de golpe

´´De todos modos creo que lo mas conveniente es pasar a ver el interrogatorio de el concejal de Kumo. Es de lo mas esclarecedor y nos ha ayudado a eliminar muchas de las ratas del pueblo y creo que será conveniente para el propio Daimyo ya que le librara de un par de plagas de la capital``. Gosen disfruto de la sensación de haber eliminado las alimañas que eran espias de Kumo. Ninguno de ellos era shinobi (era imposible que un shinobi se volviera espia a menos que tuviera un respaldo de arriba debido a los controles de personalidad y de lealtad a la aldea)

´´Estoy seguro de que va a ser una cosa de lo mas problemática de ver por lo que haznos un favor Hokage-sama y dejanos ver a todos ese video de interrogatorio para que podamos irnos a dormir tranquilamente todo lo que queda de noche maldito rubio problemático``. Shikaku tenia sueño y queri irse a dormir porque seguramente después de la noche tendría que trabajar mucho en formas de asegurarse de eliminar mas amenazas en Konoha. Era una verdadera molestia pero como comandante en jefe de Konoha de los jonin ese era su deber y sabia que no tenia ninguna otra opción en realidad

Minato sonrio sabiendo que Shikaku estaba pensando todo lo malo posible acerca de el por no dejarle dormir de ninguna manera pero para el era demasiado divertido en verdad y solo estaba esperando a que vieran el video ya que sabia que no era la cosa mas agradable. Estaba mas que seguro que los civiles mojarian después de ver por completo como trabajaba la divisio de I+T. Por lo que puso el vidio y dejo que una pantalla apareciera dejando ver a un hombre de piel morena que estaba atrapado en una silla sin poder moverse de ninguna manera

 _´´Gintaro Yotsuki usted esta acusado de haber realizado un intento de secuestro de la heredera Hyuga. Un intento de asesinato del hijo y heredero del Hokage. Por la presente yo Morino Ibiki del departamento de inteligencia y tortura tengo completo permiso para usar todas las técnicas conocidas para obtener determinada información de ti. Voy a pedirlo amablemente ¿Cómo sabias la disposición de defensa y seguridad de Konoha?``._ Morino Ibiki era un hombre que muchos pensaban era mejor no soportar ni enfrentar de ninguna manera. No solo era brutal y despiadado sino que no dejaba nada detrás de el que sirviera como un recuerdo o algo bueno. Fue alguien a quien era mejor no tener como enemigo

 _´´Que te jodan mierda de Konoha. Una vez el Raikage se enter de vuestros tratos hacia mi lo mas seguro es que tendréis una guerra contra nosotros. No podeis ganar. No teneis jinchuriki mientras que nosotros tenemos dos de ellos uno de ellos siendo el segundo mas poderoso de los Biju asique será mejor que supliques misericordia``._ Ginataro estaba desnudo y colocado en una silla de completo metal. Si el hombre hubiera sido inteligente lo mas seguro es que no hubiera buscado pelea con el líder del departamento pero por desgracia Gintaro tenia demasiada confianza en el Raikage y sus supuestas fuerzas

 _´´Ya veo. Es una lastima pero me temo que voy a tener que emplear los medios mas adecuados para hacerte hablar. Antes de nada quiero que recuerdes que has tratado de asesinar a Naruto uzumaki hijo de Kushina Uzumaki la misma mujer que hizo la masacre del puerto Kanagi en Kaminari no Kuni ¿de verdad crees que tienes una sola oportunidad de salir de esta situación indemne? Lo que es mas estúpido es pensar que Kumo tiene una oportunidad contra nosotros sin el apoyo de Iwa atacando desde el otro flanco``._ Ibiki apretó un botón y los cables conectados a la silla empezaron a transmitir la electricidad para sacurdir a su invitado. La descarga no era lo bastante fuerte como para matar pero entre eso y ciertas drogas la mente de Gintaro se empezó a debilitar lentamente

Toda la sala del consejo se quedo en un profundo silencio con algunos de ellos en realidad estar muertos de miedo. Vieron como salía poco a poco humo del cuerpo de Gintaro. Como si eso no fuera suficiente la silla de metal se calentaba al ser cruzada por la electricidad quemando de esta manera el cuerpo de Gintaro en cada parte que estaba apoyada en el metal lo cual quería decir mucho ya que al estar desnudo no tenia ninguna parte de su cuerpo protegida contra el calor en cuestión. Ni que decir tiene que los miembros del consejo civil estaban teniendo problemas para soportar esto

Serian tres horas de tortura física y mental hasta que por fin el ninja de Kumo empezó a soltar nombres. No había nadie mejor en su trabajo que ibiki y la combinación de drogas y tortura física había hecho un excelente trabajo o al menos eso estaba en la mente de la mayoría de los miembros del consejo. Como era de esperar nada mas decirse que iba a hablar Ibiki saco una grabadora para saber los nombres de los conspiradores y cada una de sus posiciones en la sociedad de Konoha para que fueran tratados adecuadamente por sus cuidadosas manos

 _´´Sore Kamuro es uno de ellos. El es uno de nuestros principales agentes aquí en Konoha. Con su trabajo en la infraestructura de Konoha el ha podido pasarnos la suficiente información de los turnos de patrulla en Konoha. La mayor parte de sus trabajadores son parte de nuestra red de infiltrados aquí en Konoha``._ Sore Kamuro era uno de los principales agentes de infraestructura de Konoha. Era junto con el actual jefe del consejo de infraestructura una de las personas que mas trabajaba y tenia personas en el trabajo del mantenimiento de la aldea. Por supuesto nada mas salir el nombre de dicha persona los civiles sabían que iba a haber problemas

 _´´Saken Kota es otro de nuestros miembros de espionaje aquí en Konoha. Con su trabajo en la investigación de Konoha y asegurándose de ver cualquier defecto nos ha informado detalladamente del mapa de Konoha permitiéndonos hacer un mapa y las guias de escape para nuestro plan de secuestrar a la heredera Hyuga``._ Otro civil había sido enmarcado y los miembros del consejo civil sabían que con esto lo mas seguro es que el Hokage trataría por todos los medios de tener un mayor control sobre la población civil ¿Por qué no podian decir nombres de ninja? (olvidando los civiles de que los ninjas pasaban constantemente por exámenes minuciosos acerca de su posición y trabajo diario para detectar cualquier fallo)

Gintaro escupió tres nombres mas que todos tenían que ver acerca de trabajos civiles que cubrían el area de mantenimiento de Konoha. Los ninjas cabezas de clan hicieron preguntas al Hokage de que decisiones se estaban tomando y se sorprendieron al saber que ya habían arrestado a la mayoría de los espias y habían enviado mensajes de seguridad a Kumo tratando de no levantar sospechas. Era imposible haber eliminado a todos los espias en Konoha pero Kumo estaba en este mismo momento con ojos ciegos a causa del cerrado hermetico de Konoha asi como del factor de que habían recibido mensajes previos de sus espias de que no había nada fuera de lo normal

´´Hokage-sama usted tiene mas información acerca de lo que ha pasado con Gintaro-san. Lo digo porque en vez de ver mas el video de interrogatorio nos preguntábamos si podias avisarnos si había algun espia mas entre los hombres de Kumo. Se me hace raro que Kumo solo tuviera agentes como estos en este asunto de secuestrar a mi hija``. Hiashi estaba teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano por controlar su ira pero si por el fuera estaría ahora mismo marchando y torturando personalmente al hombre que casi le cuesta a su hija

´´Si. Tenemos mas datos pero prefieron no revelarlos hasta que vengan aquí los Daimyos de Kaminari y Hi no Kuni. Quiero que el impacto sea lo mas brutal posible si quiero que mis planes para ayudar a Konoha salir lo mas fuerte posible sean cien por cien efectivos y no puedo permitirme de ninguna manera ninguna brecha de información``. Las palabras de Minato fueron bastante para los miembros del consejo que estaban allí reunidos de la rama ninja. Es decir todos ellos entendían perfectamente a su Hokage y su deseo de asegurarse que la fuente de información que tenia no los terminaba golpeando por la espalda

Danzo no era feliz. Estos espias habían hecho un daño irrisorio en realidad ya que la información que habían dado en su mayoría podía ser sustituida salvo por la posición de los complejos de clan. Pero a Danzo le estaba molestando que Minato tuviera demasiado cerca de su pecho las cartas que contenían la información de los ninjas de Kumo. Danzo quería exigir que entregase esa información pero no era lo bastante estúpido como para pensar que tenia la fuerza para cumplir con su exigencia mas que nada porque el Hokage que tenia delante no tenia que responder ante nadie a menos que la seguridad del pueblo se entrometiera

´´Yondaime-sama ¿puede explicarnos al menos mas o menos cual era el plan de Kumo al respecto de todo esto? Se me hace raro que Kumo solo se metiera aquí en Konoha para tratar de secuestrar a una niña pequeña por lo que obviamente tenían que tener planes mas grandes en mente``. Murakumo Kurama era en verdad curioso. Daba gracias a los cielos que no hubieran ido a por su hija pero tenia curiosidad por saber cuales eran los planes de Kumo al respecto de Konoha. Se le hacia difícil de creer que se habían jugado tanto solo por una niña

´´Al parecer el plan de Kumo no solo era secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuga. Su plan se dividia en varias partes. La primera parte consistía en hacerme firmar un documento de tratado de alianza y paz que contenía ciertas condiciones mas bien abusivas que solo un completo idiota y senil habría firmado``. Minato saco el royo que le había sido entregado por el enviando del Raikage y lo paso a cada uno de los miembros del consejo que cuando lo vieron fruncieron el ceño

´´Ese rollo estaba protegido por medio de un complicado y difícil estilo de sellado conocido como el sello de la ilusión o **Genso Fuin**. Su objetivo era hacérmelo firmar por lo que posteriormente se podrían tomar ciertas medidas que afectarían mas bien negativamente a Konoha como seria el caso de que en ser matados sus ninjas tendríamos que compensarlos, entregar una de nuestras técnicas preciadas y además entregar a mi hija``. Como si el hubiera mencionado eso una monstruosa cantidad de instinto asesino había salido disparada por toda Konoha. No era necesario ser un adivino para saber que Kushina se había cabreado por algo

´´La segunda parte del plan es mas bien sencilla. Era la de dispersar a sus tres jonin que causarían problemas a alto nivel en Konoha reuniendo una gran cantidad de ninjas antes de inmolarse con una técnica de sacrificio que habría significado un duro golpe para nuestras tropas``. Esa parte del plan había sido impedida por una Kushina, Himawari y Mikoto furiosas ya que se habían enterado del pergamino en cuestión de Kumo y querían las vidas de los ninjas de Kumo por atreverse a pensar que podían tratar de obtener algo que nunca les perteneció. Ni que decir tiene que los jonin de Kumo no tuvieron tiempo de hacer su técnica de sacrificio

´´La siguiente parte consistía en salir hasta Kumo con la heredera Hyuga. Entre los daños causados a Konoha y nuestro tratado recientemente firmado Konoha no podría hacer nada para impedirlo ya que estaríamos demasiado débiles y estaríamos en una situación completamente indefensa. Por desgracia para Kumo no contaron con que los teníamos controlados en todo momento y con mi hijo meterse en medio de todo el asunto``. Minato sintió un fuerte escalofrio recorrer su espalda porque sabia que Kushina iba a estar mas que furiosa y dispuesta a sacrificar a los ninjas de Kumo si se le daba la oportunidad por haberse atrevido a hacerle daño a su hijo

´´Y ahora que hacemos Hokage-sama? Los hemos vencido por completo por lo que tendrán que volver a su pueblo con los rabos entre las piernas ¿no es asi Hokage-sama?``. Uno de los civiles mas impacientes se pensaba que todo había terminado pero la mirada malvada y fría de Minato hizo a todos en la sala estremecerse de miedo por completo sabiendo que estaba a punto de haber algo de retribución por parte de un Minato Namikaze (si bien su esposa era la bromista de la familia el también podía ser tortuoso y cruel en gran escala)

´´No voy a exponer mis planes hasta que sea el momento adecuado. Se precisara de tiempo para que sean llevados completamente y eficazmente algo de lo que estoy mas que seguro voy a ver ya que con las intenciones claras de Kumo voy a ser capaz de ordeñar de ellos el máximo posible``. Minato iba a hacer algo mas que eso. Iba a hacerle tanto daño a Kumo que se iban a acordar de sus propias madres por atreverse a pensar que podían hacer lo que habían querido hacer

* * *

 **-Kumo. Despacho del Raikage-**

Ei era un hombre voluminoso con masa muscular que cualquiera pensaría que era un bruto mas que nada. No era culpa suya sino mas bien a causa de linaje secundario de su clan que convertía sus cuerpos en perfectas maquinas de lucha. Ei era sin embargo a pesar de esto un hombre muy inteligente y capaz de razonar con facilidad incluso algunas de las estrategias mas complicadas posibles. Durante la tercera guerra ninja había guiado a los ejércitos de Kumo y kaminari por un buen camino y había sido junto con su hermano menor un rival que podía causar dolores de cabeza a casi todas las aldeas. Pero su actitud cambio cuando su padre el Sandaime Raikage falleció durante un combate contra Iwa

Iwa los había traicionado y atacado por la espalda pensando que tenian la guerra a su favor y que se alzarían en la cima por encima de las demás aldeas. Por desgracia para Iwa su padre en vez de huir como un cobarde envio a su equipo de vuelta a Kumo por refuerzos mientras el los sostenía en combate. Duro tres días contra un ejercito de diez mil hombres y cuando Ei y Bee llegaron en la ayuda de su padre lo había reducido en un numero de tres mil soldados. Fue una hazaña increíble que mandaria la lista de cosas hechas por Kumo. Pero a pesar de ello Kumo se mantuvo como la numero dos de las naciones ninja algo que molesto enormemente a Ei

Ei no pecaba de orgullo pero le gustaba pensar que su pueblo era el mejor. Por desgracia tenían un enemigo implacable delante de ellos en forma de Konoha. Eran formidables también a su manera y eran muy firmes en su habilidad y diversidad lo que había hecho de Konoha la aldea mas poderosa ya que en vez de haberse permitido quedar estancados habían buscado por todos los medios de dominar mas y mas habilidades. Ei estaba molesto porque Kumo no había tenido esas oportunidades como lo había hecho Konoha y eso era lo que los había dejado mas bien débiles

No ayudaba a que Kumo había tardado en recuperarse de la primera y segunda guerra shinobi. Durante la primera guerra fue un Tobirama Senju quien destruyo la mayor fuerza de elite de Kumo. Fue un golpe al orgullo de Kumo que un solo hombre no solo derrotase a los nueve miembros de la escuadra Ginakuku Kinkau que eran todos ninjas de Rango S de lo mejor. Sino que antes de morir y para asegurarse de que no podían hacer nada con su cuerpo convirtió todo el chakra que le quedaba en una bomba que arraso por completo todo a su alcance. Solo por eso Kumo se había visto brutalmente golpeada y habían perdido mas de un tercio del pueblo en daños y perdidas de vidas

Francamente Tobirama Senju era una de las peores pesadillas de Kumo y muchos estaban de acuerdo que enfrentarse a ese hombre o cualquier persona relacionada con el era la peor pesadilla que podían pedir de cualquier manera. Por eso se habían alejado por completo del clan Senju para no tener encuentros con ellos. Pero entonces apareció Kushina Uzumaki y su padre trato de secuestrarla. Como ultima miembro del can Uzumaki pensaron que valdría la pena y mas aun cuando se supo que la niña en cuestión tenia un chakra especial capaz de controlar a los Biju. Solo por eso su padre había pensado que bien valia la pena correr el riesgo

Y Minato Namikaze había jodido por completo el plan que ellos habían creado para capturar a la condenada niña. Fue un duro golpe en la mente de su padre el saber que una vez mas estaban sin poder tener lo que querían. Pero las consecuencias de dichos actos no se quedarían ahí. La niña mas tarde o mas temprano crecería y ellos esperaban que no saliera como el promedio de Uzumaki de rencoroso y de poderoso. Ellos se equivocaron al intentar secuestrarla aunque no lo supieron hasta que ella entro en la tercera guerra shinobi y francamente desearían no haberlo hecho nunca

Kushina fue poderosa. No era una experta en ninjutsu sino en fuinjutsu ¿creias que estabas a salvo de ella o que podias atacarla por la espalda? Mal. Ella tendría trampas y planes para destruir millas de zonas solo por cumplir con su objetivo. Durante la tercera guerra ninja donde Minato se convirtió en la peor pesadilla de Iwa ella se convirtió en la peor pesadilla para Kumo. No tuvo ninguna piedad y masacro sin piedad a sus fuerzas que es lo que los había devuelto una vez mas a la situación mas baja desde la primera guerra shinobi. Francamente el no quería tener nada que ver con esa mujer si por el fuera

Y entonces ahora su consejo había llegado a este plan de conseguir a la hija mas joven de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze. Un poco como una venganza y como la oportunidad de obtener un linaje de gran poder. El no iba a estar en contra de ello ya que después de todo era una buena forma de vengarse de la condenada mujer y al mismo tiempo ganar poder para Kumo por lo que en su mente todo era bueno si con ello Kumo salía en la línea superior de las aldeas. Y la idea de una futura Kunoichi con poder para debilitar a un Biju era una cosa que atraía muy fuerte al Raikage hasta que recibió este mensaje

 _´´Estimado Raikage-dono. Nuestros pueblos han estado en la garganta del otro desde tiempos inmemoriales y se que este tratado de paz podría haber puesto fin a esto fácilmente. Que podríamos haber trabajado en tener una paz entre nuestros pueblos que habría sido un gran beneficio y solo habría ayudado a consolidar las grandes aldeas como grandes potencias. Sin embargo como Hokage me llevo a preguntarme que demonios estaba usted pensando al redactar este tratado de paz_

 _¿Entregar el Kage Bunshin y sus variantes? Estas pidiendo una de las técnicas mas importantes de Konoha y no nos mencionas por dar nada a cambio. Lo que es peor es que hablas de que te entregue sus variantes que son en algunos casos técnicas de clan por lo que obviamente no podría hacer tal cosa ¿en que estas pensando ? ¿hay algun plan dentro de plan que busca aprovecharse de este intento de tratado de paz para golpearnos a mi y mi pueblo por la espalda?_

 _Otro punto que me es insultante en el mejor de los casos es su clausala de recompensas en caso de perdidas shinobi ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que puede decir que en caso de un shinobi de Kumo morir en suelo de Hi no Kuni debe ser Kumo recompensado por Konoha con un precio igual al shinobi perdido? Me suena a otra estafa de Kumo para tratar de conseguir algo o cualquier cosa de Konoha algo que una vez mas no puedo permitir. Esto esta haciendo difícil que el tratado de paz pueda continuar de ninguna manera Raikage-dono y me hace preguntarme si en verdad tienes un interés en la paz entre nuestras aldeas_

 _Pero podría perfectamente haber olvidado todos esos puntos de no ser por el pequeño y ultimo punto ¿casar a mi hija menor con un miembro del clan Yotsuki para consolidar los lazos entre kaminari y Hi no Kuni asi como Kumo y Konoha? Esto ya era pasarse tres pueblos Raikage-dono. No solo estas pidiendo sino que no das de ninguna manera y lo haces ver todo como si es Konoha la que esta interesada en este tratado de paz cuando es Kumo la que esta en la peor situación de las dos naciones. Si todavía estais interesado en un tratado entre nuestras naciones y aldeas acudir en una semana a Hi no Kuni. Ya he enviado un mensaje a vuestro Daimyo y el ha aceptado venir. La pelota esta en vuestro campo Raikage-dono``_

Ei estaba teniendo sus problemas para controlar la ira por completo por varias razones. La mas importante de ellas es que en la carta Minato los había descubierto como si fueran amateurs. Eso no debería de haber sido posible porque el sello en la carta era de bastante poder y con la capacidad única de engañar incluso al Byakugan que era conocido por ver a través de ilusiones. No era comprensible en su mente que el Hokage hubiera podido ver a través del sello de ilusión y sin embargo según esta carta lo había hecho lo cual lo molestaba de manera considerable porque significaban problemas para su aldea algo que no quería de ninguna manera

´´Hiromi llama a una reunión del consejo para lo antes posible. Podemos tener una situación de emergencia Toro``. Una situación de emergencia de Toro significaba que podían estar en una situación complicada. No era por nada pero la situación en que estaban se podía clasificar como de ese tipo a causa de que con el Hokage habiendo pillado su trampa tenían que pensar en un nuevo plan

Ni veinte minutos mas tarde la sala del consejo estaba con los cuatro miembros que la formaban. Su hermano Bee actuaba como representante del clan Yotsuki ya que después de el mismo el era el ninja mas poderoso de dicho clan (siempre y cuando no contases con el poder de su Biju, añades eso a la mezcla y tenias una bomba de destrucción masiva andante). Bee estaba mirando animado como siempre soltando sus rimas diversas acerca de sus conciertos. Normalmente Ei lo habría cayado pero estaba verdaderamente serio en este momento ya que la situación de Konoha era un desconocido por completo

El segundo miembro del consejo no era otro que Rako Cyndara. Era un hombre de estatura de metro ochenta con un cuerpo musculoso muy parecido a la de los Yotsuki solo que con el cabello de un color azul oscuro. El clan Cyndara tenia la rara liberación Jiton o liberación iman dándoles la capacidad de controlar los campos electromagnéticos y controlar sus armas y otras formas de metal sin necesidad de tocarlas de ninguna manera. Era un hombre orgulloso que venia de un clan orgulloso pero que había perdido un tercio de sus efectivos. La mayoría a manos de Kushina Uzumaki

El terdero era Genrou Gashira. Uno de los miembros de los clanes fundadores de Kumo. Poseia un genki kenaki que les daba la capacidad de controlar el Koton. Esto los hacia uno de los mas poderosos miembros de Kumo y mucho mas desde que el clan Cyndara había sido tan brutalmente golpeado por Kushina. Tenia el cabello blanco con un cuerpo físico menos musculoso que los demás mienros de la habitación. Sin embargo era uno de los hombres mas temidos de Kumo y nadie se atrevería de ninguna manera de faltarle al respeto por temor a las consecuencias de dichos actos

El ultimo era Soki Zaiden que era el representante de la población civil de Kumo. A diferencia de Konoha donde cada uno de los sectores civiles tenia un representante en Kumo los civiles escogían un representante que los representaba en el consejo y que controlaba los haceres de todos los grupos civiles asociados. Soki estaba mirando un poco nervioso porque sabia que todas las personas en la sala podían aplastar su cabeza con la mano y se irían como si nada. Cuando Ei vio a todos los presentes se sento y decidió que era el mejor momento de empezar esta reunión

´´Buenas tardes. He llamado a esta reunión porque tengo la mala noticia de decir que nuestro acuerdo de engaño con Konoha ha sido un completo fracaso por lo que me ha dicho por carta el Hokage. No solo vieron a través de nuestro engaño sino que además están esperando una respuesta a nuestras acciones lo antes posible``. Las palabras de Ei se clavaron en todos los presentes entendiendo perfectamente lo que esto podía significar. Kumo no tenia aliados con los que luchar contra Konoha por lo que estaban en la peor parte de esta situación

´´Konoyaro Bakayaro ya os dije que era una estupidez completa tratar de engañar al rubio Motherfucker ¿pero me escuchan? No nadie escucha al gran maestro killer Bee Weee``. Bee incluso en una situación tensa como era esta no podía dejar de rimar. Los de la sala trataron de hacerle el menos caso posible pero todos tenían que estar de acuerdo con que Bee les había avisado de que el plan muy posiblemente (mas como dijo que el plan era una mierda y se estrellaría como una abeja sin aguijon) no serviría de nada porque los de Konoha estarían preparados para esto

´´Konoha nos ha insultado una vez mas. No solo se niegan unos términos que servirían para realzarnos militarmente en un tiempo menor pero es que además de eso se niegan a firmar un contrato de matrimonio entre dos familias que podrían terminar uniendo a nuestros pueblos. Digo que nos olvidemos de ellos y sigamos nuestro propio camino``. Rako no iba a perdonar jamás la muerte de casi todos los luchadores de su clan a manos de Kusnina Uzumaki. Ella los mato en una brutal demostración de taijutsu ya que pensaba que su espada era demasiado buena para ellos (es curioso como este miembro del consejo parecía olvidar que Kumo elimino antes a la familia de dicha niña)

´´No solo depende de nosotros imbécil. Te recuerdo que fue nuestro Daimyo el que estaba mas interesado en una alianza entre Hi y kaminari. Puede parecer cualquier cosa pero si nuestro Daimyo esta interesado en algo es en nuestro mejor interés de tratar de solucionarlo con el. Y hemos tratado de hacerlo a nuestra manera pero ahora tendremos que ir a Konoha a resolverlo. Solo espero que el imbécil de Gintaro no haya tratado de ir a por la mocosa Hyuga``. Todos se estremecieron de miedo solo de pensar en la posible recepción de Konoha por el intento de Gintaro si es que se le había ocurrido a hacerlo. Era un buen shinobi pero actuaba antes que pensar

´´Aun asi lo mas seguro es que nuestro Daimyo este furioso por nuestro intento de engañar a Konoha. Seguramente querra que actuemos de manera mas civilizada si ve que nos hemos comportado de manera inadecuada hacia esos bastardos amantes de los arboles``. Rako sabia que si su Daimyo era infeliz por sus acciones contra Konoha seria su presupuesto militar el que sufriría por ello. Era algo de lo mas desagradable en la mente de Rako ya que necesitaban todos los fondos necesarios para volver a elevar una vez mas su fuerza militar a lo mas alto

´´No hay nada que podamos hacer mas que ir directamente a Konoha y tratar de negociar un acuerdo que sea mas adecuado en la mente del Hokage lo cual significara mas bien una debilidad considerable para nosotros``. Ei ya había tomado su decisión al respecto de esto pero no era nada feliz con ello porque entendía perfectamente que Konoha iba a salir mejor parado que ellos. Era molesto en el mejor de los casos pero una pesadilla también. Cualquier esperanza de superar a Konoha parecía estar desvaneciéndose al menos en su mente por los próximos años al menos

´´Eso esta decidido entonces ¿Qué hacemos con el clan Raisotsu? Los hemos conseguirdo acorralar un puñado de veces pero han desaparecido como si se los tragara la tierra misma lo cual no es una buena cosa. Esos condenados cabrones deberían estar ya en Kumo``. Rako sabia que con la ayuda de los Raisotsu seria mas fácil que Kumo volviera a ser un contendiente por la primera posición de la aldea mas fuerte. Por desgracia ellos no se ponían del lado de Kumo y se habían mantenido desde la fundación de la aldea como independientes. No ayudaba a que el propio Daimyo no quería que se mencionara el asunto por nada en el mundo

´´No lo sabemos. La ultima información que tuvimos de los Raisotsu fue que ellos se encontraban en su base de las montañas del este. Sin embargo nuestra ultima incursión posiblemente los ha obligado a moverse mas al sur. Tenemos que llegar a ellos lo antes posible. Cuanto mas tiempo pase mas son las posibilidades del Daimyo de enterarse de que dicho clan esta en movimiento``. Genrou sabia de lo que hablaba porque los miembros de su clan habían sido parte de la fuerza principal detrás de los Raisotsu y sabia que la mayoría de ellos estaban molestos por el fracaso continuo en obtener al que muchos consideraban al clan mas poderoso de Kaminari No Kuni

Los Raisotsu eran un clan que había sido bendecido con la línea de sangre Ranton de la misma maera que los Yotsuki. Pero además de eso tenían una notable esperanza de vida casi parecida a la de los Uzumaki, junto con unas bastante grandes reservas de chakra que podían llegar a ser de nivel Biju como la de los Uzumaki y miembros de alto rango de los Yotsuki de ahí el fuerte interés de Kumo de que se unieran a Kumo ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. No podían dejar de ninguna manera que los Raisotsu siguieran siendo libres ya que solo dios sabe lo que serian capaces de hacer

´´Voy a ir con Yugito y Darui para la reunión en Konoha y espero que a mi regreso el asuntos de los Raisotsu este completamente solucionado. Cuanto antes tengamos a ese clan bajo la custodia de Kumo antes estaremos mas preparados para la reincorporación de Kumo a la posición que tanto se ha merecido a lo largo del tiempo de su existencia``. Ei no iba a dejar que de ninguna manera la oportunidad de obtener mas poder para Kumo se esfumase y estaba dispuesto a llegar a cualquier lugar por conseguirlo

* * *

 **-Knoha. Compuesto Uzumaki-**

Anko llego al lugar que había sido su casa los últimos cinco años y lo miro con cariño sabiendo que de no haber sido por el profundo amor de Kushina Uzumaki y el propio Minato Namikaze ella posiblemente no estaría teniendo la vida que tenia. Por lo que estaba una vez mas contenta con estar aquí donde tenia dos figuras adultas a las que podía decir de verdad que respetaba y consideraba como ninjas mas que adecuados para ayudarla a convertirse en una verdadera Kunoichi

Kushina la había acogido desde el principio y la había visto como una sobrina o hermana pequeña. Anko se había sorprendido que una de las personas que mas detestaba Orochimaru podía tener un corazón tan amable como ella lo tenia. Pero no se dejaba engañar. Kushina era poderosa e incluso podía llegar a ser cruel. Prueba de ello es que se había enterado de cómo ella había matado a los tres jonin que habían tratado de inmolarse llevándose por delante el máximo numero de personas por delante. Aunque habían muerto rápidamente de lo que le habían dicho ser quemados vivos de dentro a fuera no era la cosa mas agradable a soportar

Anko entendía perfectamente a Kushina. Kumo siempre estaba tratando de poner problemas y ella lo había solucionado a su manera y de la forma mas eficiente. Ella tampoco tenia un amor perdido por Kumo. Las tácticas de terror durante la segunda guerra ninja y la tercera fueron mas que suficiente para hacerle saber que no se podía confiar en ellos de ninguna manera y que lo mejor era eliminarlos si se mostraban demasiado molestos. Kumo no era una nación con la que podias negociar al menos en la mente de Anko aunque en el lado positivo ella sabia que les iban a morder bien en los culos sus acciones recientes

´´Ya estoy en casa``. Ella había tomado la mania de avisar siempre que llegaba en casa. Una vez había sorprendido accidentalmente a Minato y Kushina haciendo el tango horizontal y aunque a dia de hoy todavía estaba impresionada por el cuerpo femenino de Kushina y cierta parte anatomica del rubio la vergüenza de haberlos visto asi todavía la superaba considerablemente y le gustaría no haber tenido esa imagen en la mente

´´ya veo pequeña Hebi. Me alegro de que hayas llegado antes ¿Cómo ha sido la misión? ¿se han comportado adecuadamente los jóvenes compañeros que iban contigo? ¿o has tenido que disciplinarlos en alguna que otra ocasión?``. Kushina apareció saliendo del salón de estar mientras miraba a la joven Anko. Ella había crecido mucho como persona y a pesar de su edad su poder no podía ser puesto en duda de ninguna manera como era una Tokubetsu jonin lo cual decía mucho de sus habilidades pese a su juventud

´´Se comportaron adecuadamente aunque tengo que preguntar ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Por qué esta toda la aldea en estado de alerta máxima? ¿han hecho algo los imbéciles de Kumo que justifique todo esto?``. Anko se había ido hace unos días a la capital en una misión de búsqueda de posibles espias encargada por un miembro de la corte del Daimyo. Pero antes de irse ella ya sabia de la situación que se refería a los emisarios de Kumo y ni que decir tiene que estaba algo nerviosa

´´Desgraciadamente esos imbéciles tenían planes contra nosotros desde el principio. Se pensaron que podían jugárnosla asi como asi y han pagado el precio de la manera lo mas brutal posible si tengo que ser sincera aunque si por mi fuera ellos tendrían cadáveres colgando en todas las calles de Kumo``. La ira de Kushina era tal que cualquiera en la zona seguramente la sentiría. No iba a perdonar a esos cabrones por casi tratar de matar a su hijo por nada en el mundo y si se le presentaba la oportunidad se aseguraría de que pagasen con sangre

´´Me parece extraño que Kumo haya tratado de hacer cualquier estupidez después de cómo perdieron la tercera guerra ninja. Es decir entre tu y nuestros ANBU estoy mas que segura de que cualquier fuerza militar de Kumo seria exterminada y como si eso no fuera bastante aun tienes que añadir a la mezcla que no tendrán aliados en ninguno de los sentidos``. La traición de Iwa a Kumo era bien sabida en todo el mundo y con Iwa haber sido de siempre los mayores aliados de Kumo eso les quitaba una gran cantidad de poder y presencia miltar con la que enfrentarse a ellos lo cual era una ventaja para Konoha

´´Me temo que Kumo no pensó en eso. Como de costumbre esos barbaros pensaron que tenían la situación de su lado y trataron de jugárnosla con un tratado un poco demasiado beneficioso para ellos como para que cualquier imbécil con dos dedos de frente lo firmase. De todos modos a eso le añades ciertas medidas que han tratado de tomar y creeme yo estoy que me subo por las paredes``. El recuerdo de su hijo recibir el jutsu raiton todavía estaba muy en su mente y ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse porque sabia que de ser por ella su ira estaría poniendo a mucha gente en estado catatónico asi como despertar a Uzume de su siesta

´´¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que han hecho anciana? De esa manera tendre mas o menos una idea de lo que esos imbéciles piensan que pueden hacer o creen que pueden obtener. Va a ser de lo mas divertido el tratar con ellos cuando llegue el momento adecuado``. Anko conocía de sobra a Kushina como para saber que ella estaría tramando su venganza y que en poco tiempo se vengaría a menos que fuera adecuadamente compensada por los actos de Kumo. Queria saber mas que nada cuanto habían hecho para cabrearla y saber mas o menos lo que ella haría

´´¿Basicamente? Esos cabrones pensaron que podían venir aquí y exigir las cosas como Pedro por su casa. Como sino pudiéramos de ninguna manera defendernos o que ellos tenían la fuerza para superarnos. Fue un completo insulto y creeme cuando digo que no lo he visto asi en mucho tiempo``. Cuando decía eso de que no lo había visto asi se refería a Minato. Minato tenia un orgullo como Hokage que era mejor de ninguna manera pisotear no solo porque era orgulloso sino porque para el lo mas valioso como persona era como te miraban los demás. La forma de actuar de Kumo fue como sino lo respetaran de ninguna manera

´´Luego tienen los cojones de venir y decirnos si muere alguno de nuestros shinobis en vuestras fronteras o vuestros terrenos teneis que pagarnos adecuadamente el valor de dichos shinobisla cara de esos cabrones por venir y decirnos que si sus muchachos son completamente inútiles e incapaces de hacer una sola mierda somos nosotros los que tenemos que pagar por ello creeme fue comico ver a Minato pensar en maneras de cortarle la cabeza al cabron``. Ya lo creo que fue comico. Kushina sabia que Minato era frio como el hielo y pensaba mucho antes de actuar pero molestarlo no era lo mejor que podias hacer si es que querías tener una vida plena y llena

´´Y luego hicieron lo peor. Siempre han querido tener un Uzumaki bajo su poder y pensaron que ya que mi hija era mitad Uzumaki y mitad de Minato seria una perfecta pareja para cualquier imbécil de sus clanes. Minato estaba a punto de matar en ese momento al enviado de Kumo (por no decir que Kushina quería que la dejasen a solas con el unos momentos. Iba a hacer que aprendiera a cantar en voz femenina sin realizar un cambio de genero)``. La ira de Kushina casi parecía estar saliendo a borbotones de ella. Su chakra se estaba volviendo visble para Anko lo cual era una señal de que estaba muy cabreada. Ella tenia un buen control de chakra pese a sus reservas descomunales

Pero Anko la podía entender. Kumo le había quitado a su figura de tia o hermana mayor todo lo que le era querido. Destruyeron su patria haciendo que tuviera que abandonar su hogar ¿y ahora venían a por su hija? Anko la conocía bastante bien como para saber que si por Kushina fuera lo mas seguro es que dejaría caer una lluvia de etiquetas de demolición de alto nivel sobre todo Kumo y luego hacerlas estallar. No le importaba una mierda el daño colateral. Habian venido a por su hija y ella estaba mas que segura de que ella lo resolvería con violencia extrema

´´Pero no se termino ahí. No los muy cabrones habían enviado a tres shinobis Bomba con la intención de destruir por lo menos una tercera parte de Konoha. Intentaron secuestrar a Hinata-chan y luego trataron de matar a Naru. Creeme cuando te digo esto Anko sino fuera por la amenaza de enfrentarme yo misma contra todo un pueblo y posiblemente dejar a mis hijos sin madre por un tiempo Kumo estaría muy dentro de una batalla de sangre sin posibilidad de supervivencia``. Kushina dejo salir toda su ira y se tranquilizo poco a poco pero en ese momento no era ella la que estaba furiosa, era Anko

Anko quería mucho al pequeño Naruto. No sabia porque pero cada vez que ella planteba a su mirada en el cuando era un bebe sentía la inmensa necesidad de defenderlo sin importarle nada mas. Ella había querido al niño y lo había visto crecer con orgullo una cosa que también la convirtió en blanco de las burlas de Kushina que no paraba de decirle que un dia ella los veria a ambos caminando juntos al altar como marido y mujer. Como es natural eso la había avergonzado de manera inhumana y todavía estaba tratando de encontrar maneras de resolverlo ya que Kushina seguía burlándose de ella de esta manera

´´Esos bastardos…voy a tenerlos para la comida de mis serpientes``. Todo el mal genio que podía tener Anko estallo casi haciendo que el sello maldito se activara una vez mas. Por desgracia para dicho sello se encontró con que las medidas colocadas por la matriarca Uzumaki hace mucho tiempo como demasiado fuertes como para poder hacer nada a su portadora. Esto también le recordaría a Kushina de una cosa muy importante

´´Esto me recuerda que tengo una muy buena noticia para ti Anko…Minato y yo hemos descubierto mas o menos una manera eficiente de deshacernos de la influencia del sello maldito que fue colocado en ti``. Kushina no tuvo a penas tiempo de decir lo que estaba pensando cuando Anko se lanzo hacia ella mirándola con ojos llenos de suplica. Si bien el pueblo de Konoha no la trataba coo una paria (tal vez tener detrás de ella al Hokage y su esposa tenia que ver) seguían mirándola por dicha marca que demostraba que una vez fue alumna de Orochimaru

´´¿Cómo es eso posible? Cuando os pregunte hace un tiempo me dijisteis que esta marca era imposible de quitar a causa de que estaba integrada en mi red de chakra ¿Cómo es entonces posible que haya una manera de eliminarla?``. Esta era una de las cosas que mas quería en el mundo y estaba esperando con ansia la respuesta de Kushina que la miro por un momento esperando su respuesta de manera adecuada. Kushina pareció pensar por un momento antes de que decidió que sabia mas o menos como responder a su pregunta

´´No se puede eliminar la marca. Como dijiste esta integrada en tu red de chakra y tratar de hacerlo terminaría contigo muerta. Pero hemos podido desentrañar perfectamente la marca maldita y hemos descubierto mas o menos como funciona por lo que sabemos de una manera eficiente de convertir esa marca no en un estigma sino en una ayuda para ti en momentos de necesidad``. Kushina había tenido que buscar muy largo y profundo en la biblioteca que ella tenia de sellos del clan uzumaki para poder descubrir toda la información de dicho sello y que la aspen si algo o alguien pensaba que iba a dejarlo pasar asi como asi

´´Lo primero que debes saber es que esta marca tiene un símbolo de lealtad haciendo al que la porta ser extremadamente sumiso y leal al diseñador de la marca. Es fácil de quitar solo hay que quitarla de la ecuación de fuinjutsu y ya esta no es como si se tratase de una complicación. Con esa parte eliminada eliminaremos la posible forma en que Orochimaru trata de controlarte``. Fue sencillo de quitar para Kushina. Solo se necesitaba activar por completo la marca y reestructurar el sello algo que para una maestra de fuinjutsu como ella no era demasiado difícil

´´La siguiente parte es la eliminación de todos los productores de alucinógenos y de drogas que tiene el sello. Estos actúan mas que nada como un método de crear una adicción al sello convirtiendo a su portador en una persona adicta. Una vez mas no es una tarea difícil para mi mas que nada porque es sencillo de hacer. Despues de todo esta parte del sello solo es una de las simples como la interior```. La razón por las que se podían llamar simples era porque estas partes habían sido añadidas a la parte principal del sello. No era una tarea imposible de hacer por lo tanto el quitarlo

´´Sin embargo con esto viene la parte difícil. De alguna manera Orochimaru ha colocado una especie de conexión entre la marca y el dándole la capacidad de usar la marca como un conducto. Piensalo como si a través de las marcas malditas el puede renacer perfectamente. Como es natural al tratarse de una parte sintiente esto hace que sea increíblemente difícil de eliminar. Eso es lo que me ha llevado la mayor parte de estos cinco años de trabajo y puedo decir que tengo una solución perfecta para ti Anko``. Ya lo creía que era una solución mas que buena. Despues de todo Anko quería recuperar su contrato completo con el clan Hebi ¿Qué mejor manera que haciéndole daño al pedófilo?

´´¿eso quiere decir que pronto sere libre? ¿Qué no tendre que seguir soportando esta maldita marca?``. Anko tenia en ese mismo momento problemas para aguantar todo lo que sentía. No podía creérselo de ninguna manera. No era una emoción fácil de creer después de todo. Pero cuando sintió los brazos a su alrededor de Kushina supo que no era un sueño sino que iba a ser una realidad absoluta y que se iba a librar con total seguridad del sello maldito de Orochimaru

´´Si. Por fin te vas a librar de la influencia del maldito cara de serpiente. Seras por fin libre de su influencia y dudo de que ya nadie mas pueda poner en esta aldea ninguna excusa para aceptar a la persona que eres de verdad. Aunque me da miedo el saber que algunas personas podrían tratar de acercarse a ti dios solo sabe que Naru se pondría furioso``. Si ella sabia que su hijo seguramente se pondría furioso de cualquier imbécil intentar de alguna manera acercarse a Anko. Naruto era posesivo de algunas maneras y tenia cero reparos en llevar cualquier medida para garantizar que nadie se acercaba a lo que el pensaba que era suyo

Anko sonrio a la mención de ser por fin totalmente libre de la marca. Habia sido la excusa puesta por Danzo Shimura para convencer al consejo Jonin de que era mejor no tenerla como una jonin completa. No ayudaba a que algunos de los miembros todavía pensaban en ella como la asociada de Orochimaru y su alumna. No les importaba que el Hokage estuviera pensando que ella no tenia nada que ver con el. Sabia muy bien que Minato era muy infeliz de soportar las quejas por quejarse (era curioso pero en el intento de deshacerse de Anko un miembro del consejo había ocultado la traición de Mizuki. No es que importase como posteriormente seria deteneido)

´´Bueno obassan me temo que tengo que ir a celebrar esto con las chicas. Estoy mas que segura de que van a ser tan felices como lo soy yo de librarme de esta puñetera marca```. Anko se refería a sus amigas: el cuateto de furia. Era un grupo formado por las cuatro kunoichis con mayor potencial. Habian sido apodadas asi por ella misma, Mikoto y Homawari. Todas ellas estaban que chicas fuertes y no toleraban de ninguna manera la mas minima mierda en ellas. Anko se llevaba muy bien con ellas y se habían conocido a causa de Kushina que las había presentado entre si

Yugao su querida alumna era la mayor de las cuatro y la lider de dicho grupito femenino. Como no solo la mayor sino la mas madura y la mas fuerte Yugao había tomado sobre su tarea cuidar de las otras chicas. Aun podía recordar el dia que le presento a Yugao a la joven Anko. Un aldeano cometió el error de decir malas palabras de Anko y el resultado fue que dicho aldeano ya no se encontraba entre los vivos. Para Yugao las cosas son simples: hay reglas y hay que cumplirlas. La principal regla de Yugao era acerca de la palabra. Si el Hokage había dado su palabra de que Anko era de fiar entonces lo mejor era escuchar

La siguiente era Kurenai Yuhi. Era la segunda mayor pero tenia problemas de confianza. Era una joven jonin que había llegado a su posición después de ser mas interesada en las artes ninja que solo dominar un campo como en un principio quería. Podia tener que ver con Anko derrotarla cada dos por tres. Esta accion formo una pequeña rvalidad entre ambas chicas con ninguna queriendo perder y aunque Kurenai fue nombrada Jonin antes que Anko jamás lo considero una victoria porque en la mente de Kurenai de no haber sido por la condenada marca de Orochimaru ella estaba mas que segura de que Anko lo habría sido antes que ella

Y finalmente estaba la mas joven del grupo: Hana Inuzuka. Habia sido por un golpe de suerte que conocieron a la heredera Inuzuka. La chica no era una salvaje como otros miembros del clan sino que era una chica amable y tranquila. Su madre quería que tuviera amigos de confianza y le planteo el problema a Kushina. Kushina solo presento a Anko y desde ahí las cosas fueron de adelante como debían de ser. A pesar de ser mas amable y tranquila que el promedio Inuzuka Hana era también increíblemente agresia si alguien la molestaba y teniendo en cuenta que ella veía a Anko como parte de su paquete ella no tomo a bien a nadie insultándola de ninguna manera

Kushina sonrio de solo pensar en la chica de cabello morado que salió corriendo por la puerta de la casa antes de volverse a su marido que estaba sin camisa dejando su cuerpo a la vista. El hombre había estado disfrutando de un masaje por parte de su esposa ya que estaba muy tenso últimamente. Kushina le había dado un masaje o al menos había tratado de dárselo como entonces había llegando Anko. Aunque también estaba un poco contenta ya que solo dios sabe lo que ella y su marido habrían terminado haciendo si Anko no los hubiera interrumpido

´´Esa pequeña descarada esta mas feliz que nunca. Pero después de cinco años hemos logrado encontrar una forma de romper ese condenado sello y al mismo tiempo darle una buena patada en las pelotas al cabron de Orochimaru``. Kushina se acerco a su esposo que estaba mirándola divertido de cómo ella llamaba a Anko descarada cuando ella misma tampoco tenia un respeto demasiado grande por la gente. Algo muy parecido entre ellas. Si Anko hubiera tenido el cabello rojo habría pensado que era una Uzumaki

´´Creo que tiene razones mas que suficientes para ser feliz cariño. Despues de todo el pueblo pronto ya no tendrá ninguna excusa para seguir tratándola como una paria aunque me daría mucha pena que siguieran de la misma manera sin cambiar. Dios solo sabe la de leyes en defensa del shinobi que podría verme obligado a levantar porque pienso que uno de mis shinobis esta siendo maltratado``. Era curioso como solo un pequeño porcentaje de los que odiaban a Anko eran ninjas pero claro los ninjas tenían mas que claro que tenían que tener fe en su comandante, después de todo le debían demasiado a Minato como para ignorarlo asi como asi

´´Dios se apiade de los pobres ilusos que la molesten de ahora en adelante. Esa niña tiene tanta energía y aun no hemos empezado en serio su entrenamiento. Solo puedo imaginarme como de fuerte se pondrá una vez que el sello deje de molestarla``. Anko era bastante fuerte con el sello siendo un parasito que no la dejaba hacer casi nada. Pero si le quitaban el sello y la entrenaban de la amnera adecuada entonces Anko lo mas segur es que se convertiría en una de las kunoichis mas poderosas y fuertes de Konoha por no decir de las naciones en su conjunto

´´De todos modos Kushina ¿has descubierto algo acerca de lo que paso con Naruto? Cuando me explicaste lo de que salió indemne de un ataque Raiton me pareció muy raro y he buscado a lo largo de la historia de los tres primeros Hokages para saber si se encontraron con algo parecido ¿has podido descubrir lo que sea?``. Minato se había pasado un par de días buscando toda la información que podía. Tanto Hashirama como Tobirama habían buscado y tratado por todos los medios de encontrar maneras de vencer a oponentes aunque cada uno por sus razones diferentes (Hashirama para incapacitar y Tobirama para matar)

´´No, no he descubierto nada. No hay nada en los registros del clan uzumaki acerca de miembros de nuestro clan que tengan la capacidad de absorber la energía eléctrica. No solo es considerado como un imposible sino que además a menos que tengas un sello no lo han contemplado jamás``. Ella había buscado en los registros del clan Uzumaki ya que se habían enfrentado a cientos de clanes pero ninguno de ellos decía nada parecido. Los Uzumaki solo se habían destacado por fuinjutsu, longevidad y sus otras habilidades no por ser capaces de absorber los rayos

´´Entonces estamos en un claro callejón sin salida a menos que logremos encontrar una manera de explicar como nuestro hijo es mas que capaz de tomar un ataque directo sin ninguna defensa. Cuando se sepa por toda la aldea la gente se va a hacer preguntas acerca de el que no solo serán casi imposibles de responder sino que podrían incitar a los miembros del consejo a pensar acerca de el cualquier teoría estúpida``. No le preocupaban los miembros de los clanes, ellos no serian tontos de enfrentarse o tomar cualquier medida que afecte a su hijo pero los civiles eran otro asuntos. Eran tontos por naturaleza y ovejas que seguían sin discutir el asunto

´´Pues no les hacemos ni caso. Si los civiles montan cualquier espectáculo o dicen cualquier cosa solo los ignoraremos. No somos los que tienen que obdecer a ellos ni responder a ellos. Y eres el jodido Hokage si te exigen responderas con el clásico de que no es asunto suyo y de que se trata de algo acerca de los clanes por lo que se olviden punto y final``. Kushina no iba a dejar que los civiles de ninguna manera dicten como tenían que hacerse las cosas y si trataban cualquier cosa con su hijo entonces ella misma los enviaría al infierno. La idea de que un shinobi tuviera que responder a un civil era no solo estúpida sino digna de una mentalidad senil y poco inteligente

* * *

 **-Konoha. Complejo Hyuga-**

Tras el incidente en que Naruto se vio obligado a pasar cama por absorber la energía eléctrica del jutsu del ninja de Kumo Naruto se vio forzado por su madre en la cama sin la posibilidad de moverse. Era una orden y tenia que cumplirla por muy molesta que era para el aunque no tenia la mas minima opción ya que su madre lo había dicho. Pero ahora que estaba libre de las garras de la cama que lo mantenían allí sujeto el había venido a visitar a Hinata. Ella lo había pasado peor que el por lo que el tenia que asegurarse de que estaba bien y sin problemas

Los dos guardias de la puerta miraban con respeto al niño delante suya. Si bien algunos miembros de la rama principal habían pensado que era bueno que el hijo del Hokage se sacrificara por la hija del líder del clan (dichos miembros estaban siendo castigados por cortesía de Ibki Morino que los recibió con amabilidad de una Himawari molesta) todo el mundo estaba contento de ver al joven niño avanzar tranquilamente hasta ellos y mirando mas bien contento ya que es obvio que si algo le hubiera pasado al niño lo mas seguro es que su madre hubiera descendido sobre ellos con la ira de dios (de hecho ella se había contenido de hacerlo cuando se entero de la opinión de los miembros de la rama principal)

´´Muy buenas tardes. Soy Uzumaki Naruto y estoy aquí para solicitar el permiso de entrada en el recinto del clan Hyuga para ver a la joven Hinata Hyuga y ver en que estado se encuentra siempre y cuando no sea una imposición demasiado grave para el clan en estos momentos``. Si Bien Naruto podía ser un poco como su madre y no temer de decir un par de verdades bien dichas como era que no tenia miedo de exigir en ocasiones su padre le había dicho que tenia que comportarse de la manera lo mas educada posible a no ser que quería ser educado en modales por Himawari (la sola mención de educación en modales envio a Naruto hacia abajo)

´´Disculpe Naruto-sama no estábamos esperando su visita. Enviaremos un mensaje a dentro para saber si lady Hinata esta disponible y un miembro del clan cadete se asegurara de acompañarlo a dentro``. Uno de los guardios desapareció en un borron de velocidad (velocidad chunin para un niño es bastante rápido) y Naruto se quedo esperando tranquilamente hasta que un hombre con un aire de autoridad de gobernante llego a las puertas. Si mal no recordaba este era el líder del clan aunque tenia unas vendas en la cabeza

´´Buenos días Naruto-sama. Por favor me siga, sere su guía dentro del recinto mientras que este aquí. Soy Hizashi Hyuga por cierto y en nombre del clan le doy las gracias por haber salvado a nuestra heredera``. Hizashi sabia de la importancia de sus hijos para Himawari y el propio Hiashi de ahí que estuviera mas que contenta con Naruto haber frustrado su secuestro. Solo también los había salvado posiblemente de haber matado por ellos accidentalmente al ninja en cuestión lo cual podría haber derivado en serios problemas para todos ellos

Naruto siguió a Hizashi por la casa hasta que llego al que tenia que ser el Dojo del clan donde se formaban de manera pacifica. Alli vio a Hinata que en vez de estar entrenando con su padre se entrenaba con su madre. Era obvio que los ancianos del clan no estaban felices si sus muecas continuas eran un indicativo. La simple mirada en esos ancianos decrepitos estaba despertando algo (mas tarde en ese dia Kushina soltaria una lagrima de felicidad porque su querido niño despertaría sus instintos de bromista)

Himawari estaba entrenando con su hija en vez de su marido porque quería mostrar algo tanto a su marido como a los tontos ancianos. Su hija no era incompetente o falta de talento como pensaban los ancianos. Simplemente su cuerpo no estaba hecho para el Juken estándar. Normalmente ella sabia que con los que no podían utilizarlo eran relegados a servir a la rama tanto cadete como principal pero ella quería demostrar que con el juken que ella misma diseño para adaptarse a un cuerpo mas rápido y ligero se podía hacer igual de bien y en sus ojos su hija estaba haciéndolo muy bien

´´Bah de nada sirve si la niña no puede luchar con el juken tradicional. Digo que la marquemos de inmediato por ser incompetente y ya esta. No tenemos que perder mas de nuestro tiempo en estas cosas``. Uno de los restantes ancianos veteranos y fuerte amigo y aliado del padre de Hiashi expreso su opinión. Tanto Hinata como Himawari dejaron de hacer su demostración con la niña en cuestión esconderse detrás de su madre temblando de miedo. Hiashi y Himawari estaban a punto de decir algo cuando se escucho una voz mas bien sarcástica

´´Viniendo de un hombre mayor es lógico que se piense de esa manera. Es decir resulta que lo esta haciendo muy bien y esta demostrando ser buena y en vez de premiarla hay que castigarla ¿me pregunto que pasaría si se corriera la voz de que los ancianos respetados del clan Hyuga condenen la diversidad dentro de su clan?``. Naruto hablo de manera muy tranquila. A pesar de ser un niño de cinco años sabia un poco de las costumbres del clan Hyuga lo cual incluia sus ramificaciones de clan. Escuchar que iban a marcar a una niña porque no lo hacia como el grupo general era una completa estupidez en sus ojos

Los ancianos abrieron los ojos llenos de terror cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Naruto. Estaban tan enfocados en su alegría por poder sellar a Hinata que no se dieron cuenta del niño en cuestión. Dicho niño tenia una mirada que claramente decía que estaban jodidos. Era la mirada uzumaki patentada por Kushina que ella empleo cada dos por tres cuando quería joder la existencia de cualquier persona y su adorado hijo la había ganado sin ninguna duda porque estaba mirando a los ancianos de una manera que decía claramente que el no se callaba ni debajo del agua

´´Veo que tenemos un invitado. Himawari ¿Por qué no acompañas a Hinata a cambiarse para que pueda pasar un buen momento con su amigo? Mientras tanto creo que podremos tener un dialogo agradable y civilizado con los ancianos del clan. Estoy mas que seguro de que no querrán quedar marcados como una panda de ancianos que no saben cuando hay que avanzar en el mundo``. Hizashi y Himawari podían oir el claro disfrute de Hiashi en su voz casi como si estuviera saboreando la sangre como un tiburón detrás de una presa que no tenia ninguna oportunidad de escapar

´´Claro querido esposo. Dejare a Hinata para cambiarse y me unire a ti en la oficina. Estoy mas que segura de que se podrá llegar a un acuerdo mas que civilizado con los ancianos a menos que ellos quieran verse removidos de sus cargos y puestos``. Ella iba a destrozarlos ¿ellos querían insultar a su estilo de Juken nuevo? No le importaba pero si pensaban que podían salirse con la suya ya sea insultando a su hija o amenazándola estaban mas que jodidos en ello y ella se aseguraría de que lo entendían

Hinata se fue a cambiarse ignorando a los ancianos que parecían entrar en el despacho de Hiashi como si fueran a ser ejecutados (seamos francos estar en un despacho cerrado con una madre Kunoichi de rango A en su mejor momento que esta furiosa con ellos era como sentenciarlos a muerte) y cuando ella salió vestia un kimono de color lila. La chica se acerco a un Naruto que en su mente sentía que los ancianos iban a salir sin muchos problemas (era obvio que el pobre niño no podía escuchar los sonidos de dolor que venían del despacho) y tendría que asegurarse de que los ancianos nunca mas cometían el mismo error

´´Ne Hinata ¿te apetece venir conmigo a dar una vuelta? Creo que estar encerrado en estas cuatro paredes puede volver loco a cualquier persona y mas con tanto imbécil que tiene claros problemas de sangre y cosas por el estilo``. Naruto había sido enseñado a ser educado pero con una gente que tenia una forma de ser tan cruel con su familia se reservaría su educación y solo les mostraría desprecio

´´Me gustaría mucho Naruto-kun``. Hinata decidió acompañar al joven heredero Uzumaki a su vuelta por el pueblo pensando en que bien podría pasar un buen momento con un chico tan amable

Y ninguno de ellos oyeron los gritos de auxlio de ciertos ancianos


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien para empezar tengo que decir que este mes de Julio el estado de las vacaciones por lo que me era imposible actualizar. lamento que haya podido ser molesto para la gente pero para mi pasar el tiempo con mi familia es una de esas prioridades absolutas. lo siento si él molestado de manera también pero es como en las cosas señoras y señores**

 **Ahora voy a decir que él escribió una nueva historia. un cruce HP y ASIOAF. Puede pensar que es muy ambicioso de mi parte pero es gracias a dos maravillosos que me han encontrado motivado para hacer la historia en la que estoy solo que puedo darles las gracias por la historia**

 **Ahora voy a decir que esta historia ya esta pasando muy cerca de pasar la infancia. no voy a hacer un monto de capitulos de lo que seria la infancia y todo eso. se centrara mas que nada en la creacion del personaje y lentamente en lo que sera la firme alianza entre los clanes de Konoha. Ya ves desde mi punto de vista los clanes no estan muy unidos parcialmente por culpa de actitudes como el Hyuga. en serio la actitud Hyuga me cabrea de lo lindo**

 **El Harem de Naruto ya esta decidido y voy a decirlo ahora mismo: Hinata, Anko, Mabui (se explicara mas adelante), Temari y Tenten. he seleccionado a las mujeres cada una por diferentes razones y voy a decirlas para que la gente no se moleste en tratar de cuestionarme mas tarde. Hinata es una pareja que siempre he visto con potencial. ella en el manga y anime no es mucha cosa pero es debido mayormente a su infancia (y es un manga Shonen ¿os imaginais y seinen?) de mierda con poca enseñanza y una maestra que la mima mas que nada. En este fic con su madre todavia viva y su propia madrina en forma de Kushina uzumaki y una rivalidad con Anko y Mabui no tengo ni que decir como va a madurar**

 **Anko voy a decirlo simplemente. ella se vera afectada por Naruto. el sera su pilar. Su roca. lo que la hara tambien crecer cada dia mas fuerte y poderosa. despues estara el trato de Naruto hacia ella. en vez de tratarla como un trozo de carne la tratara como una dama una cosa rara en Konoha ya que entre ser excesivamente bella y ser estudiante de orochimaru algunos solo la veran como un trozo de carne**

 **Mabui se relacionara con Naruto. primero lo vera como un hermanito y mas tarde sera como algo mucho mas grande y fuerte. estoy haciendolo de esta manera mas que nada porque Mabui es un personaje sin explotar en la serie por lo que le estoy dando un poco mas de emocion en realidad. Si hay algo que odio es que el mundo de Naruto apenas ha tocado todo su potencial**

 **Temari sera un contrato de matrimonio en base a la paz entre Konoha y Suna. se que estoy haciendo Spoiler con esto pero es que el conflicto Konoha y Suna todavia iba a tener lugar debido a muchas cosas**

 **Y Tenten bueno sera una fuerte rivalidad entre ambos. aun hay que esperar para Tenten por lo que solo os queda esperar y ver muajajaja**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **La Amistad Florece. La Solucion de Conflictos**

 **-Konoha. Calles de Konoha-**

Naruto estaba al lado de una Hinata avergonzada de cómo la gente estaba mirándolos. Despues de haber llegado a ella, se decidió al parque forestal de Konoha para disfrutar de un buen día en lo más cercano a la naturaleza misma. Hinata había aceptado sin duda alguna y estaban tranquilamente andando para llegar a su destino aunque con un pequeño silencio que parecía poco incomodo. Era natural después de todo lo que Hinata estaba nerviosa y Naruto no sabia muy bien como hacer para salir del nerviosismo de la chica

'' Ano Naruto-kun gracias por salvarme el otro dia. Se que te lo antes mencionado antes pero debo darte las gracias a alguien que luego de todo evitaste que fuera llevado a un Kumo donde Dios solo sabe que me habrían hecho``. Aunque solo sea una niña de cinco años, tanto como su madre, como las demás, las villas ocultas, si pensaban, que lo hicieran, ganarían algo así como costa de ello. Como es natural ella estaba muerta de miedo cuando solo pensé en lo que Kumo podía llegar a hacerle. Fue una suerte que Naruto fue allí

'' No es nada Hinata. No creo que pudiera vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que una chica linda estaba en problemas y yo no hacia nada por ayudarla. Ademas fueron los estúpidos de Kumo los que tendrían que estar disculpándose por lo que trataron de hacer ¿no tienen vergüenza? Secuestrar a una niña pequeña. Creo que hay cosas que las naciones deben eliminarse terminantemente prohibidas``. Naruto sabia que ninjas no debían ser caballeros ni nada por el estilo pero que parecía patético que una aldea como Kumo tenía que ser una niña como Hinata. Demostro sin ninguna duda que son unos desalmados

'' Según mi madre Kumo nunca ha tenido un alto repertorio con líneas de sangre. Tienen muchas cosas por el estilo como armas únicas pero al parecer cuidado de las hojas que salen de la línea de sangre. Suena lógico que tratasen de secuestrarme para ganar una nueva línea de sangre``. Hinata solo repitió lo que tenía escuchado de su padre en una reunión pero cuando ella no estaba enojada porque no estaba enojada porque era violenta porque no era tan azul

Naruto estaba en su mente recitando constantemente que no se debía enfadar. Que no necesito dejar que su ira lo gobierne. Como un niño de familia, ninja, sí lo ha explicado, los mayores, temores que pueden traerle otras aldeas. Iwa quería su muerte porque su padre había destruido sus ejércitos y Kumo quería su sangre y el poder que vendía de su progenie. Al parecer había pensado en el mismo con Hinata que ya había ido por ella sin duda por su propia línea de sangre. La hizo verla desde una luz que era bastante parecida a ella

´´Ne Hinata ¿te molesta mucho si te hago una pregunta? Puede ser personal e incluso un poco invasiva pero creo que seria buena idea que la respondas siempre que te encuentres capaz de ello``. Naruto miro a Hinata con sus ojos azules que parecían ver el mundo y la joven chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esa mirada tan única. Ella asintió tranquilamente mientras se preguntaba que podría querer saber el acerca de ella mientras que Naruto internamente estaba rezando para que ella no se molestase por esto

´´Hinata aun recuerdo que hace unos días estabas siendo molestada por los gamberros del parque ¿Por qué no los pusiste en su lugar? Es decir te he visto como te movias esta mañana y era increíble y fantástico ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?``. Naruto no quiso sonar con reproche pero la chica que estaba al lado suya tenia que tener las respuestas para lo que el estaba plantenado por lo que espero pacientemente la respuesta. Ella solo miro hacia abajo como si le diera miedo responder a la pregunta planteada por Naruto algo que extraño mucho al joven Uzumaki

´´No me gusta hacer daño a la gente si puedo evitarlo. Solo eran unos niños que no saben nada mejor que hacer y no quería que mi familia tuviera problemas porque empleaba una fuerza demasiado grande para solo unos tres matones sin importancia``. Hinata no tenia un gusto por el uso innecesario de la violencia como muchos otros miembros del clan. No creía en poner a la gente en su lugar como ellos sino que pensaba que la lucha y el conflicto deben ser moderados en el mejor de los casos no una cosa a la que recurrir sin mas y sin menos

´´Eso es una completa estupidez Hinata. No es que la violencia sea necesaria o no es que cuando una persona te ataca debes defenderte. Cuando una persona es mala contigo nunca debes dejar por ningun caso que se salgan con la suya. Debes plantarles cara y hacerles entender que no son ellos los que están en la cima sino que eres tu la que esta``. Naruto no soportaba a los matones porque en vez de pelear con alguien a quien de verdad podían decir eran rivales ellos preferían pelear con solo aquellos que eran mas débiles. Para Naruto esa no era la mentalidad que ninjas de Konoha deben tener

´´Mira Hinata hay veces en las que una persona debe ser un poco mas dura de lo normal. Por ejemplo imaginate que esas mismas personas hacen lo mismo cuando tu hermanita esta completamente indefensa ¿Qué harias en ese caso? ¿dejarias que se salieran con la suya? ¿o defenderías a tu hermana con todas tus fuerzas?``. Naruto vio como Hinata se movia nerviosa debajo de su mirada. No podía decir que el no haría lo que decía, si cualquier imbécil amenazaba a su hermana seria su mano la que los dejara atormentados para el resto de su existencia nada mas y nada menos

Naruto entonces guio tranquilamente una Hinata sumida en sus pensamientos. Ella no era una chica violenta ni agresiva pero luchar para defenderse parecía ser una mejor opción que luchar únicamente por luchar. Fue entonces cuando llegaron al parque de Konoha donde ella vio toda la vida y se quedo aun mas maravillada que nunca porque vio a Naruto acercarse a un árbol y escalarlo con sus pies con el claro ejercicio de caminar sobre superficies verticales. Y entonces lo vio hacer el mono. Fue increíblemente divertido en su mente ver a Naruto actuar de esa manera

´´Vamos Hinata ven aquí a divertirte vamos a jugar a ser monos aquí en los arboles``. Naruto estaba balanceándose en los arboles tranquilamente que atrajo poco a poco mas la atención de la chica. Naruto quería que ella se olvidara de toda la tensión y fuera poco a poco abriéndose. El quería ser su amigo por dios y sentía que la mejor manera de conseguir eso era con ella permitiéndose abrirse a el no estando tan cerrada como lo era en esos momentos

Hinata se resistió por unos momentos. No era una cosa decorosa que hacer estar asi en los arboles. Pero la sonrisa contagiosa de Naruto consiguió vencer a la parte prudente de ella y se lanzo hacia donde estaba Naruto pasándoselo bien y divirtiéndose. Ella se lanzo sobre un árbol como pudo con su kimono y poco a poco se puso en la parte superior junto con el joven heredero uzumaki. La sonrisa radiante de Naruto solo envio el corazón de Hinata latiendo a mil por hora ya que era la sonrisa mas hermosa que ella jamás había visto antes en su vida

Naruto corrió por las ramas de los arboles con una Hinata un poco nerviosa detrás de el sin saber muy bien como el chico rubio podía moverse tan deprisa en realidad. Naruto viendo que Hinata se quedaba un poco rezagada en parte por ella vestir con un kimono volvió hacia atrás lo cual sorprendió enormemente a la joven heredera Hyuga que miro nerviosa porque pensaba que Naruto iba a reprenderla por no ir mas deprisa. Entonces fue sorprendida cuando Naruto la cogió en brazos estilo nupcial

´´De esta manera los dos podemos ir a la misma velocidad y juntos sin que este estúpido kimono te moleste mas Hinata``. Naruto entonces procedió a avanzar a una velocidad alta para un niño de su edad. Hinata un poco quedo sorprendida por esto pero aun mas cuando sintió el calor de Naruto de su cuerpo. Era un calor que la hacia sentir comoda y protegida. Un calor que principalmente la hizo sentir mas segura de lo que nunca antes se había sentido por lo que se abrazo mas fuerte a Naruto no queriendo perderse esta sensación por nada en el mundo

Naruto sintió como Hinata se abrazaba mas a el y se divirtió pensando que ella tenia un poco de miedo por ir tan deprisa. Empezo a ir mas despacio para que ella pudiera abrir los ojos a todo lo que le rodeaba. Le encantaba ir asi por la vida. Le encantaba la sensación del viento contra su cuerpo. No hay que engañarse amaba también mucho la lucha. Tanto que algunos pensaban que era un obsesionado con el entrenamiento y la lucha. Tawara se había reido mucho por ese comentario en concreto acerca de el

´´Oie Naruto baja de inmediato de ese árbol ¿Qué es eso de no saludar a una persona que conoces? Tengo que decirle a Kushina-sensei acerca de que una vez mas estas siendo de bajos modales``. La voz de un hombre joven despertó a Naruto de su sentimiento mientras iba por los arboles y bajo la mirada. Alli en lo mas bajo de un árbol estaba Mitsuomi Takayanagi el segundo hombre del escuadron de su madre y junto con Gai y Tawara el mayor experto de taijutsu de la aldea. No había nadie que se podía comparar a el. Y el propio Gai admitia que un dia podía superarlo

Naruto temblaba de miedo ante el recordatorio de lecciones de etiqueta. Su madre decía que era un príncipe por culpa de ser el heredero de Uzu no Kuni y aunque se podían permitir cierto comportamiento mas natural que muchos nobles a causa de su fondo guerrero ellos tenían que tener un comportamiento en ocasiones casi impecable. Naruto sabiendo que era en su mejor interés de no molestar a Mitsuomi decidió bajar del árbol junto con una Hinata que se abrazaba con mas fuerza a el por temor a la persona desconocida delante de ellos

Mitsuomi dirigió su mirada a la joven niña que era la heredera Hyuga. Como es natural muchos de ciertos rangos de la fuerza militar ya sabían del intento de secuestro de la niña y su ira se había hecho mas que natural para ellos. Mitsuomi no pertenecía a ningun clan. El y su hermano menor habían sido niños del orfanato que apenas tenían mas que su ropa. Pero Kushina y Himawari junto con Mikoto Uchiha se preocuparon por el y su hermano. No por su potencial como luchador sino porque vieron a Mitsuomi defender a su hermanito de un grupo de abusones que fue mas tarde castigado por la propia Himawari (habría sido mas compasivo haberlos matado)

Nitsuomi había sido entrenado por Kushina en supervivencia. Cuando ella se convirtió en su jonin sensi dijo unas cosas que lo marcarían de por vida: _´´como vuestro sensei mi misión en la vida es asegurarme de que sois fuertes. Pero mi verdadero objetivo es haceros capaz de ser supervivientes claros. Haceros mas molestos que las cucarachas. Voy a tratar de enseñaros y voy a poner a vuestro alcance los medios para que crezcáis fuertes. Pero yo no puedo meteros en la cabeza de formaros eso dependerá de vosotros…mis genin``._ Y Kushina había cumplido su promesa de la manera en que todos ellos habían pensado que lo haría

Kushina era una maestra de fuinjutsu, kenjutsu y taijutsu junto con tener los dominios de ninjutsu, genjutsu y técnicas medicas. Era una kunoichi que habría podido ser Hokage de no haber sido porque Minato se había puesto por delante de ella. Cualquier persona habría pensado que los genin se habrían molestado por su maestra (la madre que ninguno de ellos tuvo) no fue elegida Hokage pero ella solo dijo que lo dejo ganar porque Minato seria mejor cara de Konoha que ella. Ese dia aunque Minato gano el puesto de Hokage ella siguió siendo miembro de las misiones por lo que mientras que Minato estaba atascado aburrido en el pueblo ella podía hacer misiones. Fue bien claro quien salió ganando

Kushina pidió ayuda en la formación de ellos. Aunque era una maestra de taijutsu ella pensó que había alguien que podía enseñarle también taijutsu. Ese alguien resulto ser Himawari. La mujer Hyuga se había reido de ella y luego procedió a enseñarle un poco sobre el juken que el posteriormente unió al goken que había estado aprendiendo. Y si a eso le añades la formación Raiton que el tenia el sintió que se convertiría en uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de konoha al menos en taijutsu. Himawari lo entreno, le enseño y ayudo en todo lo posible y crearon un vinculo similar al que tenia con Kushina y por eso Mitsuomi ahora estaba mirando a la joven niña que tenia delante

Tenia una fuerte deuda con Himawari Hyuga. Ella le había enseñado. Lo había entrenado cuando muchos pensaron que era poco mas que un niño civil y ya esta. Y esta niña casi había sido secuestrada porque los ninjas de Konoha no hicieron adecuadamente su trabajo. El tenia en mente una idea. Una idea que esperaba que los señores del clan Hyuga aceptaran ya que seria su manera de pagar por haber sido enseñado y protegido por la matriarca del clan Hyuga pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando se dio cuenta de la niña mirándolo intensamente por lo que ecidio que lo mejor era tener una conversación civilizada

´´Tengo que decirlo Naruto trabajas muy deprisa ¿ya tienes en tus brazos a la joven heredera Hyuga? A este ritmo vas a tener todo un harem antes de que te conviertas en un ninja registrado de Konoha``. Mitsuomi disfruto inmensamente de ver a la joven de cabello indigo sonrojarse como lo hizo mientras que naruto solo miro confundido ante las palabras del niño de cabellos verdes. Nadie podía decir de ninguna manera que el niño no era ajeno. La chica iba a tener su trabajo muy cortado con el chico de su sensei

´´De todos modos Naruto ¿Qué hacias aquí con esta niña? Estoy muy seguro de que sus padres podrían ponerse muy molestos si pensaban que de alguna manera has estado cargando a su dulce hija como lo estabas haciendo cuando te he visto mientras saltabas por los arboles``. Mitsuomi disfruto de la cara de miedo que se puso en el joven uzumaki que claramente no había tenido en cuenta a los dos padres no ser felices de su hija haber estado en una situación como la que el había colocado sobre ella. Estaba seguro de que en la mente de Naruto en ese mismo momento estaba planeando cualquier plan de fuga

´´Solo quería que Hinata se lo pasara bien. Tuvo una mañana estresante y pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella es mostrarle algo divertido de hacer. No creo que los miembros del clan Hyuga se molesten tanto por ella haber estado corriendo por los arboles ¿verdad?``. Naruto no era un cobarde. No tenia miedo de ninguna manera de ninguno de los Hyuga. Pero tenia un sano respeto por ellos y mas si uno de ellos en claro caso la niña que estaba hasta hacer unos momentos su madre era tan amiga de su madre misma. Eso si que le daba un poco de miedo mas bien

´´Bueno si eres capaz de expresar adecuadamente tu caso dudo que te hagan mucha cosa. Pero los Hyuga se conocen a si mismos como un clan noble Naruto. Recuerda que para ellos eso de la actitud es una cosa de vital importancia (asi como una verdadera mierda)``. Mitsuomi vio la ceja de Naruto temblar y supo que el niño no era feliz por lo del termino del clan noble. Nunca le había gustado que lo distingan como si el fuera mejor que otros y aunque los Hyuga podían pensar que eran muy brillantes para Naruto no significaba nada en absoluto

´´Bueno si sus altezas con culo pegados piensan que son demasiado buenos para hacer esto bien por ellos pero Hinata es mi amiga y si ella quiere correr sobre los arboles sin importarle nada mas entonces para mi no es ningun tipo de problema y si se quieren quejar que les den``. Naruto no iba a dejar que unos completos atrapados con postes en el culo le dijeran que hacer ni ahora ni nunca algo que pareció divertir inmensamente al propio chico de cabellos verdes ya que su actitud le recordaba mucho a su madre

´´Ano estoy segura de que mi madre estaría bien conmigo venir a jugar de esta manera con Naruto-kun. Ella siempre ve estos juegos como un modo de entrenamiento y en el complejo ella me ha perseguido mucho haciéndome correr por las superficies``. Su madre no tenia tanto de un respeto por eso de las tradiciones del clan Hyuga y no tenia ningun problema con su hija comportarse de una manera menos formal y estricta. Tambien es cierto que Himawari no era la típica Hyuga a decir verdad

´´Bueno eso es todo. Si Hinata dice que no es necesario preocuparse entonces no es necesario preocuparse y si los imbéciles de los Hyuga tienen un problema pueden ir y decírselo a mi madre y punto. Pero mientras Hinata se lo pase bien todo lo demás me da igual``. Nada ni nadie le iba a decir jamás como comportarse por sus amigos. Ademas esto era un buen ejercicio de entrenamiento a decir verdad de lo que su madre le había dicho. No solo ayudaba a la resistencia sino que mejoraba el control de chakra y también lo hacia ejercitarse seriamente en consumo de chakra

Mitsuomi sabia que habría una tormenta de problemas por esto. Simplemente lo sabia pero cuando vio al joven Uzumaki abrazar a la joven heredera Hyuga supo que no tenia ninguna oportunidad de discutir este asunto en cuestión. La chica se puso roja como un tomate eso era muy cierto pero al mismo tiempo la chica tenia una sonrisa de lo mas feliz por ser abrazada por un Naruto que obviamente era ajeno a lo que estaba haciendo con la chica en cuestión. No es como si pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo por desgracia

´´Bueno entonces lo único que puedo deciros a los dos es que os pongáis al menos en camino al recinto Hyuga y que luego tu Naruto te vayas para casa. Es la hora de la comida y no creo que a ninguna de vuestras madres le haga mucha gracia que os la perdáis simplemente porque estais muy comodos los dos juntos``. Mitsuomi hizo un ultimo gesto antes de esfumarse en un Shunshin no sin antes ver a la heredera volver a ponerse muy roja. Estos dos iban a ser muy divertidos en el futuro ya lo podía decir el con total seguridad

Naruto miro hacia su reloj de pulsera y cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era se estremeció de miedo. Si había una cosa que en verdad lo aterraba era cuando su madre se ponía de los nervios. Su madre podía ser increíblemente violenta cuando las cosas no iban de acuerdo a lo establecido (horarios de comida) y si decía que de alguna manera se había entretenido comiendo del stand de ramen ella se pondría aun mas furiosa ya que a ella no le gustaba cuando se saltaba sus comidas por lo que Naruto miro a Hinata y decidió que lo mejor es que se fueran de inmediato

´´Esto Hinata creo que seria en nuestro mejor interés de salud de salir de inmediato para dejarte en tu casa para que luego yo pueda irme a comer. No creo que sea una buena cosa que lleguemos demasiado tarde a nuestros hogares``. Naruto estaba pensando en las mil maneras que su madre tenia para castigarlo y le hacia querer correr mas deprisa de lo humanamente posible ¿Por qué su padre no podía enseñarle el Hiraishin? Con ese método no llegaría tarde a ningun lugar de ninguna manera

´´Ano Naruto-kun ¿Por qué de repente pareces tan asustado?``. Hinata miraba al nervioso heredero del clan Uzumaki y no podía entender porque estaba de esa manera. No era como el. Lo había visto hablar a ese jonin como si nada sin embargo ahora el miraba mas bien nervioso como si temiera a una cosa que podía francamente hacerlo pedazos como si nada

´´Bueno ya ves Kaa-chan es muy estricta con los horarios de comida. No le gusta cuando la gente llega tarde a comer y mucho menos le gusta cuando alguien se salta una comida que ha hecho ella con mucho trabajo por lo que de ahí un poco mi nerviosismo si se le puede llamar de esa manera``. Naruto termino de decir sus palabras y la agarro de la mano haciendla ir con el ya de camino a la casa del clan Hyuga. Todo el rato sin darse cuenta de unos ojos azules celeste

* * *

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Hyuga-**

Naruto sintió su ceja temblar. Sentia una irritación del mas alto nivel estar llegando de alguna manera porque lo que tenia delante no debería de ser posible de ninguna manera. Pero era asi porque estaba pasando delante de sus mismísimas narices. Aunque a su lado Hinata se estaba riendo de manera lo mas linda posible (no es que si le preguntasen alguna vez el reconocería que ella estaba de lo mas linda posible. Las chicas tienen piojos después de todo) y el estaba seguro de que estaba archivando en su mente lo que estaba pasando con el en ese mismo momento

Kushina y Himawari miraron hacia Naruto con sonrisas cariñosas y alegres. Estaba Naruto tranquilamente delante de ellos con dos pequeños paquetes bebe que se habían adherido a el de manera misteriosa. Naruto tenia que tener mucho cuidado en todo momento porque las dos pequeñas niñas durmiendo no se despertaran. Ambas madres habían disfrutado diciéndole al joven Uzumaki que no debía despertarlas por nada en el mundo y que debía dejar que ellas durmieran ahí con el

Estaban en medio de una cena y obviamente Naruto no podía alimentarse a si mismo porque tenia los dos pequeños paquetes por lo que ambas madres sugirieron que Hinata alimentase a Naruto (la pobre niña se desmayo en el suelo muy a la diversión de ambas madres que solo lo encontraron de lo mas lindo de ver). El pobre Naruto ahora estaba sentado con dos bebes en sus brazos y con Hinata dándole tranquilamente la comida. Desde luego la situación era de lo mas embarazosa para el joven heredero del clan Uzumaki

´´Sigo diciendo que este no es mi trabajo. Estas dos pequeñas bolsas están demasiado arraigadas en mi cuando deberían estar en los cuidados de sus madres después de todo son ellas las que deberían de hacerse cargo de dicha tarea de alta importancia``. Naruto estaba dejando saber lo incomoda que era la situación en su mente. No podía encontrar de ninguna manera las palabras necesarias para decir que esto de tener a los dos pequeños bebes era de lo mas incomodo. Y lo peor de todo es que su madre se estaba riendo de el

´´Naru debes entender que como madre no hay mayor placer que el ver una unión entre hermano y hermana. Es una emoción verdaderamente que tranquiliza todo lo que siento. Ademas de que pareces tan lindo con la pequeña Uzumake ahí en tus brazos``. Kushina no podía decir de ninguna manera lo muy divertido que encontraba todo esto. Era simplemente hilirante en su opinión y no iba a hacer nada por su hijo. Una situación como esta era verdadero oro en su mente para futuro material de burlas

´´Estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu madre Naru. Es una imagen increíblemente linda el verte con tus brazos sostener a dos bebes de manera tan protectora. Me hace preguntarme si debo temer en algun momento por no solo robarme a mi querida niña. Una ya ha sido salvada por ti de las manos de Kumo ¿haras lo mismo por mi otra dulce hija?``. Himawari tenia que decir que esta situación le hacia gracia. No ayudaba a la ceja de Hiashi estar constantemente en espasmos como si no se pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Himawari sentía que iba a tener un par de días lo mas divertidos con su querido marido

´´sigo diciendo que esto es un poco de un atropello. Yo iba a cenar por mi cuenta hasta que me habeis colocado dichos seres pequeños en miniatura. Exijo una reclamación por no dejarme ser lo bastante independiente en este mismo momento``. Naruto estaba haciendo pucheros mientras que al lado de el una Hinata increíblemente avergonzada continuaba sonriendo mientras veía a su hermana bebe acomodarse aun mas en los brazos del joven heredero Uzumaki. Naruto podría hacer un dia un buen padre al menos en la mente de Hinata

´´Naruto-kun no debes de quejarte tanto y aceptar de buena manera que nuestras dos hermanas están de lo mas comodas en tus brazos. Esto es lo mas natural al parecer y debes dejar que se haga de esta manera. Ademas no me importa darte de comer si es eso lo que a ti te preocupa``. Hinata se continuo avergonzando mientras cogió una cucharada mas de comida y se la dio al pobre Naruto antes de que el tuviera tiempo de decir nada en su defensa. No parecía tener ninguna oportunidad de hacer nada por lo que obviamente el solo podía callar y comer mientras que Hinata disfrutaba dándole de comer

´´oh mira incluso ya tienen conversaciones de casados. Es tan bonita como cosa Kushina ¿Qué piensas? ¿crees que podremos preparar la boda de estos dos pequeños angelitos en unos días? Después de todo el ya se deja alimentar por ella por lo que la mayor parte del trabajo ya esta hecha fufufuf``. Himawari tuvo que contener una risa gigante cuando vio a su hija volverse una vez mas roja que los propios tomates mientras que vio como Naruto se la quedaba mirando como si no entendiera nada de nada lo cual era lógico en esa joven edad

´´No creo que podamos querida Hima. Naru-chan todavía es un joven bebe que no esta dispuesto a salir con jóvenes damas que lo ven como un ejemplar mas que adecuado de hombre. Creo que tendremos que esperar por un tiempo hasta que mi pequeño bebe se convierta en un verdadero hombre. Una verdadera lastima si me lo preguntas a mi``. Kushina se lo estaba pasando en grande al burlarse de su hijo que estaba teniendo serios problemas para mantenerse en pie por culpa de ella. Siempre era divertido hacerle esto a la gente (ya sabes lo de avergonzarlos hasta que no son mas que un manojo de nervios)

´´Sabes Kaa-chan uno podría llegar a pensar que estas disfrutando demasiado de torturarme ¿Qué te he hecho para merecer semejante castigo?``. Naruto se quedo mirando a su madre con clara traición en sus ojos por haberse convertido en un juguete para ella. Kushian solo lo miro por unos momentos antes de reírse de su mirada de pena. En serio su madre era de lo peor cuando se trataba de tratar con el. Era mucho peor que tratar con el viejo pervertido que no paraba de molestarlo

´´Hay Naru lo siento mucho pero es mi deber sagrado como tu madre de asegurarme de que entiendas perfectamente que en la vida no siempre puedes salir como el vencedor y ganador. Te quiero mucho pero además verte sufrir tiene su encanto``. Kushina volvió a reírse de la mirada de su hijo por convertirse en su objeto de entretenimiento. No ayudo a que Himawari también se estaba riendo de el. Francamente todo era tan injusto en su mente que ellas deberían ser castigadas por alguna fuerza divina o de lo contrario perdería por completo su fe en el mundo

´´Okaa-sama no creo que sea tan bueno burlarse de nuestro invitado. Ano es decir que Naruto-kun es un buen joven que me ha ayudado y que me rescato. No creo que debamos de burlarnos de el demasiado``. Hinata tenia que salvar a su amado del mal que era su madre y Kushina. No lo hacia por nada en especial solo porque pensó que esto era lo correcto. Por desgracia no se dio cuenta de que le había dado mas municion a ambas madres que ahora miraban a la joven niña con ojos de depredador que parecían a punto de lanzarse a por su presa. Francamente ella no se dio cuenta de la apertura que les había dado

´´Ohh ya veo. Lo que pasa es que lo quieres todo para ti sola ¿no es cierto Hinata-chan? Hay mi querida hija ya esta detrás de su hombre deseado. Kushina parece que te equivocas. La boda esta mas cerca que nunca y pronto mi hija tendrá en sus garras a tu querido hijo bebe``. Himawari vio la oportunidad perfecta para meterse con su hija y estaba mas que dispuesta a sacarle provecho. No es como si fuera algo malo lo que estaba haciendo. Esto era una forma de educación de la mas alta calidad. Esto enseñaría a su hija maneras de comportarse que ella no sabia o no podía hacer

´´¿En serio? Sigo diciéndote Himawari que mi hijo no esta listo para dejar de jugar con los juguetes de niño pequeño. Es un niño demasiado inocente y puro como para saber en realidad acerca de su futuro aunque no voy a negar que posiblemente podemos tener las campanas de boda en unos años``. Kushina sonrio cuando Hinata ya no pudo resistirlo mucho mas y se desmayo. Fue tan comico. Casi le recordaba a Himawari cuando era su edad salvo porque Himawari ya tenia una vena un poco demasiado sadica y brutal

´´Oie vosotras dos dejar de meteros asi con la pobre Hinata-chan. A este ritmo vais a hacer que se sienta cohibida en mi presencia y no voy a dejarque alejéis a mi amigo de mi de ninguna de las maneras``. Naruto que aunque estaba con dos bebes en sus brazos miro lo mas amenazador posible que un niño pequeño podía. Ambas madres solo le devolvieron la mirada por unos momentos como si vieran una escena de lo mas divertida lo cual trajo un escalofrio por su espalda al saber que muy posiblemente había caído en una especie de trampa

´´Hay que dulce el pequeño Naruto ya sale en la defensa de su futura esposa ¿Qué decias Kushina? Esto parece ser el comienzo de una bella relación de la que saldrá la boda del siglo te lo digo yo mi querida amiga``. Himawari miro con cierta burla al joven Uzumaki que sintió que sus orejas se volvían rojas. A este ritmo no iba a poder hacer nada contra estas dos mujeres fatales que parecían empeñadas en hacerle sufrir una vida de sufrimiento y dolor y Naruto sintió que estaba completamente jodido por estas mujeres tan despreciables porque sabia que en la pubertad seria aun peor (por un leve momento su mente joven se quiso imaginar a una Hinata mayor)

´´Queridas creo que Naruto se merece un poco de holgura por vuestra parte ¿no creeis lo mismo? Después de todo el ha hecho mucho por la dulce Hinata y no creo que le siente bien que estéis en todo momento metiéndoos con ella``. Minato decidió salir en el recate de su hijo que obviamente estaba cada vez mas atrapado por las dos bellas mujeres que estaban ahora mirando con pucheros a Minato por este haberles estropeado su diversión. Naruto por otra parte solo estaba mirándolo con eterna gratitud por salvarlo de dicha tortura

´´Bueno si tu me lo pides querido será mejor que me detenga. Sera mejor que tanto Himawari como yo cojamos a las niñas y nos vayamos a fuera a tener una conversación de mujeres no vaya a ser que los niños aquí presentes estén demasiado aterrador por nosotras``. Kushina se dirigió a su hijo y cogió a Uzume que de alguna manera se había sujetado a su hijo lo cual le hizo mucha gracia a la matriarca Uzumaki. Parecia ser que su hijo era un verdadero iman aunque no se daba cuenta de ello

´´Estoy de acuerdo con Kushina un poco de diversión sana entre dos mujeres mayores y vais y la interrumpis. Que hombres mas malvados que sois los dos. De todos modos Naruto cuida de Hinata mientras nosotras estemos tranquilamente con nuestras conversaciones de mujeres mayores``. Las dos madres salieron de la sala de estar para irse tranquilamente a charlar al estanque de peces Koi que había en frente de la casa. Ambas mujeres encontraban que era no solo muy pacifico sino que además de eso el lugar era perfecto para entretener a las niñas si se despertaban

Minato se rio al ver a su pobre hijo tan golpeado mentalmente por su madre y Himawari. Sin embargo antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada Hiashi se acerco al niño y le dio un pequeño mensaje en silencio que hizo que el hijo de Minato se estremeciera de miedo. Minato mas o menos podía saber lo que quería decir dicho mensaje y una vez mas sintió piedad por su pobre hijo que no tenia ninguna oportunidad en la vida de hacer nada sin que lo considerasen de alguna manera responsable de algo

´´Minato-sama ¿podemos tener una conversación privada en mi oficina? Es mas que nada para comentar acerca de un asunto que esta mas que nada cerca de cumplirse y que espero poder evitar de la mejor manera posible que haga daño a nuestra aldea``. Hiashi se estaba refiriendo a la reunión dentro de dos días con el Raikage. Jiraiya les había avisado de la cercanía del hombre. Habían recibido ya a los Daimyo de ambas naciones y estaban hospedados en sus mejores hoteles y aun faltaba el Raikage por llegar

´´No es ningun problema. Naru te quedas aquí con Hinata. Pase lo que pase no hagas ninguna de las tuyas (traducido ten cuidado mi hijo porque a la mas minima tendrás un padre protector detrás y unas madres con ganas de burla detrás)``. Minato siguió a continuación a Hiashi que lo llevo a su oficina donde se pudo ver lo impecable de trabajo en mantenerla en orden. Se veía perfectamente que no había ni rastro de polvo y que todos los documentos en la oficina estaban perfectamente ordenados. Hiashi siempre había sido un maniático del orden

´´Como estoy mas que seguro de que sabeis Yondaime-sama es muy posible que mi clan sea culpado de la situación que nos afecta. El Raikage dira que fue uno de nuestros hombres el que dejo KO a su enviado y exigirá un precio por nuestra parte ¿Qué podeis decirme acerca de la situación en cuestión?``. Hiashi no iba a irse por las ramas. Era mas que obvio que ese maldito de Ei intentaría por todos los medios de llegar hasta su clan de cualquier manera y el no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Cuando vio a MInato suspirar se dio cuenta de que el Yondaime Hokage no era comodo con la situación

´´Hiashi no puedo adelantarte como voy a manejar las cosas. No quiero faltarte al respeto pero varios de tus ancianos estaban detrás de todo el asunto. Habian decidido ayudar al Yondaime Raikage esperando que el secuestro fuera detenido y que de alguna manera el clan quedase en una situación de malestar para forzar sobre ti ciertas cosas. No cuestiono que seas leal a Konoha pero por desgracia no se hasta donde llega la corrupción de los ancianos``. Gintaro había sido muy vocal de cómo había podido pasar y llegar hasta Hinata. De los ancianos que habían quedado con vida tras la ejecución de los dos primeros solo quedaban ahora en libertad tres

´´Yo entiendo perfectamente vuestras dudas Hokage-sama pero teneis que entender que la situación no es tan mala. Estoy mas que seguro de que con las ejecuciones de los ancianos del consejo del clan Hyuga ahora toda la casa Hyuga esta temblando de miedo. Estoy mas que seguro de que podeis contar con la completa confidencialidad del clan Hyuga en este sentido``. Hiashi podía ver que el clan Hyuga la había cagado a lo grande pero tenia que encontrar alguna manera de salvar al clan o al menos ponerlo una vez en los buenos ojos del Hokage. Despues de todo si el esquema de los ancianos hubiera tenido éxito Minato estaría entre la espada y la pared y el Yondaime Hokage no iba a soportar eso

´´No pienso de la misma manera Hiashi. Puedes pensar que el control de daños esta hecho y que con los ancianos ejecutados la situación esta una vez mas bajo control pero te equivocas de lleno ¿crees en serio que los ancianos habrían podido hacer esto sin el apoyo de miembros de la rama principal? No. Fueron tanto ancianos como miembros de la rama principal los que estaban detrás de esto y creeme cuando te digo que lo de ponerme entre la espada y la pared no me ha hecho ni puta gracia``. Como Hokage Minato sabia que tal vez habría tenido que hacer ciertos sacrificios para mantener tranquilos a los de Kumo algo que no le hizo la mas minima gracia

´´Mira Hiashi se que tu clan es leal a Konoha. Pero tu clan esta demasiado dividido y con demasiadas ambiciones políticas como para confiar de lleno. No puedo fiarme de un clan que trata de extenderse como si Konoha fuera suya y no trates de negarlo porque soy plenamente consciente de los muchos intentos del clan Hyuga en la capital de tratar de influir en el Daimyo``. Eso lo tenia un poco molesto a decir verdad ya que no le gustaba que un clan tuviera una forma de influir en el Daimyo. Era solo la suerte que este Daimyo tenia dos dedos de frente, el anterior era estúpido

´´Minato te puedo asegurar que esto no es por mi clan. Quiero saber mas o menos como podemos planear contra Kumo. Han intentado secuestrar a mi hija, a mi heredera. No soy feliz con ellos y no quiero nada mas que su sangre. Pero para poder saber mas o menos como golpearlos me vendría mas bien que mal saber como has planeado tratar con ellos``. Hiashi no tenia planes contra Minato pero después de la puñalada trapera del clan podía entender perfectamente al Hokage

´´Y yo te he dejado en claro que eso no va a ser posible de ninguna manera ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te diga como estamos planeando devolverle a Kumo por haberse atrevido a este intento de llegar hasta nosotros? No va a suceder de ninguna manera Hiashi porque ante todo es mi deber como Hokage el que no me permite hacer esto``. Era bastante molesto en la mente de Minato. El no podía dar ninguna de las cosas que iba a hacer contra Kumo mas que nada porque eran un secreto y no podía permitirse de ninguna manera una muestra de favoritismo frente a nadie en Konoha

´´¿tengo al menos la certeza de que Kumo no va a poder hacer ninguna reclamación? ¿de que cuando Kumo intente hacer el mas minimo movimiento contra Konoha reclamando por los daños causados hacia sus shinobis entonces ellos serán los castigados y no mi clan?``. Al final esperaba al menos sacar esto porque era de lo que mas le importaba: que su clan no saliera mal parado. Su clan ya tenia bastante el dolor con saber que el Hokage estaba molesto con ellos algo que haría de conocimiento común para asegurarse de que ninguno de los miembros de su clan cometan ningun error cerca del Hokage

´´No importa lo que Kumo trate el dia de mañana. Kumo saldrá peor parada de lo que se pueden imaginar y voy a asegurarme de enviar un mensaje que haga temblar sus corazones y cuerpos de todas las maneras posibles. Kumo será castigado por su atrevimiento contra Konoha``. Minato dejo en claro su postura de lo que iba a pasarle a Kumo. No iba a ocultar de ninguna manera lo que les pasaría a esos cabrones. El se aseguraría de que nunca mas se atrevan a pensar en algo por el estilo

´´Entonces con eso tengo mas que suficiente. Su palabra como Hokage me servirá para aplcar a los miembros de mi clan que tengan deseos de castigar a Kumo``. Algo que le dolia admitir es que la mayor parte del clan (la rama cadete que superaba en siete a uno a la rama principal) estaba mas de acuerdo y mas detrás de su esposa y de sus hijas que detrás suya (tal vez si el no fuera una persona que defendia mucho las tradiciones del clan el no estaría con este problema pero claramente como el estaba de acuerdo con los ancianos no había mucho que pudiera hacer)

Minato miro con simpatía al pobre hombre delante suya. Hiashi lo iba a tener increíblemente difícil. El saber que había miembros del clan Hyuga que habían antepuesto sus propias agendas a las de Konoha había sido un duro golpe al clan Hyuga que ahora era mal visto por el resto de la aldea. No ayudaba nada de nada que por un lado Himawari fuera vista como una de las mujeres mas queridas de Konoha y que por otra parte el propio clan había sido incapaz de impedir esto a causa de su estrcutura inútil. Francamente Minato solo podía sentir compasión de Hiashi por el duro trabajo que tenia por delante

* * *

 **-Konoha. Complejo Uzumaki-**

Minato entro por la puerta de su casa sosteniendo a la pequeña Uzume en sus hombors mientras que Kushina llevaba de la mano a su hijo Naruto. Ambos padres estaban algo agotados por todo lo que había pasado en el dia (hoy había sido un dia de interaccion social y eran peores que los entrenamientos que hacían) aunque Kushina conservaba su sonrisa por burlarse de su hijo con la futura boda con Hinata aunque a petición de su marido ella lo había dejado de hacer por un tiempo. No era bueno mantener una broma si se hacia demasiado pesada en realidad

Y cuando entraron en la casa se encontraron a Anko que estaba tranquilamente sentada en un sofá disfrutando de un poco de Dango. Ella había tenido una buena mañana y la estaba culminando con un plato de Dango aunque sabia que a Kushina la molestaba que ella comiera tanto Dango porque decía que se pondría como una foca. Ella sin embargo no pensaba en eso. Solo pensaba en la delicia de alimento que tenia en su boca…y en una Kushina Uzumaki que la estaba mirando con cierta seriedad que podría haber matado de un susto a un Biju

´´Vaya vaya. Tengo delante mia a una niña que ha sido muy mala y que merece ser castigada adecuadamente ¿Cómo lo tengo que hacer? ¿Qué tal hablar con el cantero de Amariguma para asegurarme de que no te venda Dango durante un mes?``. Kushina estaba mirando claramente molesta a la pobre Anko que estaba como un ciervo que veía una luz acercarse. Pero cuando escucho acerca de tener su Dango susped¡ndido durante un mes fue comico de ver como Anko cambio completamente su actitud

´´Por favor no me hagas eso. No puedo vivir sin Dango. Dango es el alimento de los dioses. No puedes dejarme sin el alimento de los dioses un mes ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te prohíbe de alguna manera durante un mes sin comer Ramen?``. Anko sabia que tenia de alguna manera que evitar el castigo que la mujer Uzumaki estaba tratando de imponer sobre ella de alguna manera. No podía permitírselo por nada en el mundo y juro que podía ver a la mujer pensarse lo de que alguien le quisiera quitar el Ramen por un mes

´´Es por tu propio bien Anko. Comer demasiado Dango es malo para la salud. Es un dulce y además no queremos que engordes demasiado ¿Qué iria a pensar tu futuro esposo acerca de ti si estas demasiado rellenita?``. Kushina no podía negar que estaba disfrutando de atormentar a la niña delante suya. Era demasiado divertido en su mente como para negarlo. Y la pobre chica estaba mirando claramente a la mujer Uzumaki con ira por esto ya que ella pareció ver que Kushina se lo estaba pasando bien a su costa

´´Si me quitas el Dango por un mes voy a hacer cosas que haras que te arrepientas de ello. Si me quitas el Dango no podras probar durante un mes ningun plato de Ramen y me asegurare que tampoco puedas cocinarlo de ninguna manera``. Nadie le iba a quitar su Dango. Su precioso. Es como si alguien amenazase a quitarle sus novelas porno a Kakashi. Ella estaba mas que segura de que si alguien tratase de hacerle eso al jonin tuerto lo mas seguro es que dicho jonin entraría en un ataque de rabia pura que trataría de destruir a todo el que estuviera entre su Icha Icha y el

´´¿te atreves a amenazar a la reina del infierno de las bromas de Konoha Anko? Parece que tendre que darte alguna que otra lección de humildad al ver que te atreves a pensar que podras conmigo de cualquier manera``. Nadie jamás le quitaría su precioso Ramen ¿Qué pasaba si entraba en uno de esos momentos de alta necesidad de ramen? Era una cosa que no se podría permitir de ninguna manera. Uno no podía tener el síndrome de falta de Ramen. Se había demostrado que esa cosa era muy peligrosa y podía afectar de manera negativa a una persona y mas a los ninjas como ella

´´Kaa-chan ¿te estas poniendo un poco demasiado pesada con eso de quitarle su dango a Anko no te parece? Además no importa si le dices de quitar el Dango. Lo mas seguro es que ella de alguna manera se volveria contra ti y trataría por todos los medios de además jodernos nuestro tiempo ramen``. Naruto estaría muy molesto si alguien le intentaba de alguna manera quitar su tiempo ramen. Decir que se pondría molesto es quedarse de lo mas corto ya que a el no le haría ni pizca de gracia que una persona le hiciera no poder saborear la comida de los dioses

´´Naru no se puede dejar de ninguna manera que Anko tenga el Dango como quiera ¿te la puedes imaginar un poco mas de gordita? Es mi interés como su tutora de asegurarme de que tiene la pareja mas adecuada y para nosotras las kunoichi eso implica estar lo mas apetecibles físicamente``. Kushina no iba a dejar entrar la blasfemia que Anko llamaba dango en casa. Ese era en realidad el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba impidiendo por todos los medios de que Anko comiese Dango en casa mas que nada. Dios no lo quiera su hijita Uzume encontrase con gusto el Dango mas que el Ramen

´´mmmmm entonces yo me casare con Anko. Ella no tendrá que comer mas dango asi como asi y me asegurare de que se mantenga en buena forma. Despues de todo como futuro líder del clan uzumaki es mi deber asegurarme que una de mis futuras esposas no este rellenita y este en muy buena forma``. En la mente infantil de Naruto (infantil en el sentido de comprensión de las relaciones humanas) el había llegado a la conclusión perfecta para asegurarse de que Anko estaba siempre en buena forma y nunca decaía de ninguna de las maneras

La sala de estar se quedo en completo silencio con Kushina ser incapaz de pensar por un buen momento antes de que fuera capaz de registrar lo que su hijo de cinco años había dicho ¿su hijo iba a casarse? La simple idea de ver a su hijo esperando a una dama en el altar hizo que una emoción completamente desconocida creciera en Kushina. No podía entenderlo por completo. Era una emoción única que solo se podía describir de una manera: rabia. Una rabia tan pura que haría estremecerse incluso a cualquier dios, eso es lo que en ese mismo momento recorría a Kushina solo de pensar en su hijo casarse (la situación con Hinata había sido interpretada como una broma)

Anko se quedo allí parada sin saber que hacer o que decir. Solo estaba mirando por un momento a Naruto sin saber exactamente que sentir ¿matrimonio? Ella no era estúpida y sabia que cualquier persona que se dignase a mirarla pensaría en ella como una figura posible de coleccionista. La simple idea la hacia enfurecer. Era una poderosa Kunoichi. Y sin embargo la verdad es que cualquier hombre que se fijase en ella seguramente solo pensaría que ella era una chica de accesorio por su relación con el actual Hokage y su familia. Y aquí estaba este niño que decía sobre el matrimonio como si nada. Sin embargo cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar se congelo cuando sintió la intención asesina de Kushina

´´Ya veo…asique este era tu siniestro plan Anko. Ibas a capturar a mi dulce y lindo hijo en tus viles garras para tenerlo solo para ti ¿pues sabes que? No va a ser asi. Yo Kushina Uzumaki hare todo en mi mano para asegurarme que ninguna chica se acerque a mi dulce bebe jamás de los jamases``. La furia femenina en Kushina exigia sangre y Anko estaba muy cerca de ella. Anko tendría que huir si quería tener alguna esperanza de sobrevivir en realidad ya que frente a la ira de una mujer Uzumaki había poco o ninguna cosa que podía sobrevivir

´´Oie vieja bruja para que lo sepas si Naru me prefiere a mi antes que a ti no es mi culpa. Pero no es por nada pero eso de casarme aun no es el momento poco lindo Naru-chan. Pero si creces muy fuerte y poderoso entonces me lo pensare mejor``. Anko estaba a punto de plantar un beso en la frente del niño pequeño cuando Kushina se lanzo a por ella persiguiéndola como un gato a un raton dejando a un Naruto confuso y a un pobre Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa por el comportamiento de su amada esposa

´´¿no es el momento de casarse? ¿Crecer fuerte y me lo pensare? Que te lo crees tu querida mocosa. Mi Naru-chan no se va a casar con nadie que yo no de el permiso expreso y en estos mismos momentos no tienes mi permiso Eres una chica mala que debe ser castigada de la manera mas adecuada``. Kushina corrió detrás de la pobre cica de cabello morado solo pensando en como iba a arrancarle la piel a la chica en cuestión por su atrevimiento de decir que iba a casarse con su hijo

´´Jajajajaja que te lo crees tu en el amor verdadero todo vale y si lindo poco Naru esta deseando casarse conmigo en este mismo momento yo no voy a tener que esfrozarse mucho para casarme con el cuando llegue a la edad mas adulta``. Anko se lo estaba pasando bien metiéndose con Kushina (esto era una venganza por ella decir que le iba a quitar su Dango, jamás dejaría que nadie le quitase su Dango) que ahora estaba rugiendo por las palabras de Anko. Kushina estaba cada vez mas en su limete con respecto a la chica que se atrevía a decir que tendría a su hijo

´´NOOOO de ninguna manera voy a dejar que mi dulce Naru se case con una chica incapaz de trabajar adecuadamente, que come demasiado Dango y que obviamente esta mas bien en el fetiche del sadismo. Mi hijo se merece a una dama con clase``. Kushina desapareció en un borron de velocidad y apareció encima de Anko que no tuvo la mas minima oportunidad de defenderse de una Kushina que ahora estaba sacando de dios sabe donde una gran cantidad de cadenas para sujetar a Anko

Naruto se quedo mirando sin entender ¿habia dicho algo malo? Su madre estaba actuando muy rara (comprensión de la mente de Uzumaki Naruto: Entrenamiento maniaco en nivel de adulto, carece de comprensión de la mente femenina y del comportamiento general adulto como son las citas) y Naruto no sabia ni tenia alguna idea de porque ella estaba haciendo eso. Miro hacia su padre que tenia lo que parecía ser una mirada un tanto resignada como si esto fuera una cosa comprensible que su madre hubiera hecho

´´Papa ¿Por qué mama se esta comportando de esa manera? Solo he dicho que iba a casarme con Anko para obligarla a hacer mas ejercicio físico y que no comiera mas dango del necesario ¿es eso algo malo en algun sentido?``. Cuando Naruto dijo la parte de hacerla hacer mucho ejercicio físico se pudo escuchar un sonido parecido a una risa pervertida de Anko y un grito de furia completa viniendo de Kushina. Naruto no tenia la mas remota idea de lo que estaba pasando aui y esto lo estaba confundiendo aun mas por lo que Minato decidió que lo mejor era darle un consejo de advertencia para su hijo inocente

´´Naru hay algo que tienes que entender. Para una madre hay unos momentos determinados que marcan su vida. Esos momentos son el tiempo en que los hijos abandonan el hogar (un grito de furia absoluta se escucho viniendo de Kushina), cuando su hijo trae por primera vez una niña a casa para presentarla a los padres (un nuevo grito se escucho viniendo de Kushina casi como si sintiera que su corazón se desgarraba) y cuando su hijo se casa``. Minato se encogió ante el sonido desgarrador de Kushina. Ella era una madre que quería mucho a sus hijos por lo que la idea de que sus hijos abandonando el hogar desde luego era un no no

´´Entonces ¿Por qué mama ha estado hablando de casarme con Hinata lo mas pronto posible?``. La mente de Naruto no podía entender la actitud de su madre de ninguna manera y estaba buscando una respuesta a ello

´´Bueno creo que lo de tu madre y Himawari es una broma pero si eso fuera posible ahora tendrías que casarte con dos chicas querido hijo. Despues de todo ya te has prometido a Anko por lo que la opción de casarse con Hinata también tendrá que ponerse``. Minato estaba hablando en broma. De ninguna manera se le podía ocurrir la idea de que su hijo se casaria de ninguna manera con dos chicas. Eso seria lo obvio de hacer por parte de su maestro pero dudaba que de alguna manera su hijo fuera a hacer lo mismo que su maestro pervertido (dudaba que Kushina lo permitiera de ninguna manera)

´´Entonces me casare con las dos. Las hare felices de mil maneras. Y las hare hacer mucho ejercicio físico impidiendo que se pongan como focas de lo que dice mama``. Naruto temrmino diciendo lo que pensaba de manera seria. El estaba seguro de que conseguiría hacerlo de alguna manera. Haría felices tanto a Hinata como a Anko y no habría nada ni nadie que se lo podría impedir de alguna manera. O al menos eso es lo que el esperaba

La sala se quedo en un completo silencio. Minato estaba con la boca abierta de tal forma que esta había impactado contra el suelo sin poder creerse lo que su hijo había dicho. Era una cosa que no se podía llegar a creer de ninguna manera. Minato estaba a punto de decirle a su hijo que lo que había pensado era mejor tenerlo en silencio entre los dos cuando entonces se escucho el sonido de el agrietamiento del suelo asi como se expandía una intención asesina tan mortal que Minato estaba seguro que el Shinigami mismo estaba allí presente. Pero cuando sintió que procedía de Kushina solo pensó que estaba jodido

Kushina sintió la sangre que se helaba ¿su dulce niño se casaria con dos jóvenes y las haría hacer mucho ejercicio (traducción en su mente mayor y adulta como sexo)? Una parte de ella se quería a negar que nada de eso pasaría. Pero cuando penso en lo hermosa que Anko ya estaba y solo era doce años y como Hinata se parecía a Himawari solo supo una cosa: esas dos iban a tener a su bebe. Furia. Pura furia como nada que hubiera sentido nunca antes empezó a canalizarse de ella asustando a todos los presentes. En su mente tenia claro un objetivo: mataria a Jiraiya, ella estaba segura de que esto era su culpa

* * *

 **-Konoha. Puertas Principales-**

Si Ei Yotsuki tenia una cosa mas que clara es que no podía soportar la imagen de Konoha La aldea parecía en su opinión demasiado limpia. Casi como si estuviera diciendo que eran mejores que el. Eso le disgustaba enormemente. Claro esta que el no recordó en las lecciones de historia que la razón por la que nadie podía invadir Konoha era por la combinación del bosque creado por Hashirama Senju y todas las defensas basadas en fuinjutsu en dicho bosque. Pero el ninja de Kumo estaba dispuesto a ignorarlas mas que cansado de que dicha aldea solo le recordase como de superiores eran contra ellos

A su lado Darui miraba con preocupación a su jefe. Sabia que el Raikage era un hombre poderoso pero tenia un temperamento terrible que estaba dispuesto al uso de la violencia para resolverlo fácilmente. No ayudaba a nada que el Raikage siempre había tenido un poco de una competición con Konoha y hasta la fecha Konoha siempre lo había golpeado. En la mente de dicho Kage no solo era una verdadera molestia sino que para dicho hombre era un golpe a su orgullo y Darui sabia que si por el hombre en si fuera habría hecho lo imposible por colar una Bijudama en el pueblo delante suya

Yugito estaba tensa. Esta era la aldea que era hogar de una de las mujeres mas temibles de todas las aldeas ninja ¿la gente temia a Tsunade Senju? Eso fue en el pasado. Tsunade fue una chica débil en comparación a Kushina Uzumaki y sus compañeras de equipo Himawari Hyuga y Mikoto Uchiha. Y ella estaba entrando en un pueblo donde estas tres mujeres estaban allí esperándola. Era francamente aterrador desde su punto de vista y si por ella fuera estaría dando media vuelta. No ayudaba a que Matatabi recordaba dolorosamente la ultima vez que se enfrento a un Uzumaki siendo brutalmente derrotada por lo que su mente estaba de todo menos tranquila

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal se les dio el mensaje de donde tenían que estar. Le molestaba soberanamente que el Hokage no estuviera allí para recibirlos pero salió de acuerdo con las indicaciones de los guardias directo hacia la torre del Hokage siendo recibido con miradas molestas. Una parte de el solo quería mandar a todos estos pacifistas amantes de los arboles a la mierda pero aunque no era tan grande de un sensor podía sentir a las tres personas que lo estaban vigilando. Uno de ellos estaba enviando suficiente intención asesina como para seguramente haber hecho a su padre sudar lo cual era todo un logro ya que ese hombre era tan duro como el diamante

´´Raikage-sama creo que lo mejor seria llegar lo antes posible a la torre Hokage. Los civiles y ninjas no parecen nada satisfechos con nuestra presencia``. Darui estaba esperando que esto no terminase con sangre derramada. Su Raikage estaba obviamente molesto por ser mirado como si fuera nada y no quería nada mas que desencadenar su ira en toda esa gente. Sin embargo el prefería vivir a morir por una estupidez como esta

El Raikage y su grupo prosiguió su camino hacia la oficina del Hokage. Cuando llego se encontró sorprendido por la enorme fuerza militar presente. Habia varios cientos de samurái por la zona lo que significaba que los Daimyo ya estaban aquí. Eso no le gusto en absoluto a Ei. El pensaba que el negocio de las aldeas ninja debía ser solo entre las aldeas ninja pero si los Daimyos estaban aquí entonces lo mejor seria actuar lo mas civilizado posible lo cual le molestaba severamente ya que no podía soportar de ninguna manera a Minato Namikaze y cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño seria bienvenida

Cuando llego a la sala de reuniones designada se encontró con el Hokage esperándolo allí con quien debía ser su guardia personal: Kakashi hatake. Y sus dos consejeros. Que patético. En su mente los consejeros solo estaban allí para eso, dar consejos. Pero Konoha les daba demasiado respaldo en su mente por lo que para el solo era una vez mas la demostración de debilidad del Hokage. Sin embargo cuando se encontró con la mirada de su Daimyo se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban a ser muy buenas ya que vio furia desenfrenada en sus ojos

´´Hokage-dono espero que antes de que empecemos las negociaciones se me permita tener una conversación con el Raikage. Hay varios puntos que quiero dejarle mas que claro a este hombre antes de que empecemos``. Rouga Soken hablo en voz clamada lo cual era un milagro dado todo el sentimiento que en ese mismo momento estaba en su cuerpo. No podía creerse en serio la completa estupidez del Raikage. Era una demostración una vez mas de que el Raikage no era una persona muy lista e inteligente pero el había sido el mejor para el puesto

Rouga había tenido una conversación muy interesante con el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni. Le cuestionaron si tenia algo que ver con el intento de secuestro de la heredera Hyuga, el intento de asesinato del heredero uzumaki y el intento de aplicar trampas bomba humana de alta concentración. Cuando el escucho todo esto pensó que era una estupidez ¿su raikage no podía ser tan tonto como para hacer esto verdad? Pero cuando sus propios guardias interrogaron a Gintaro con suero de la verdad y vio los cadáveres de sus tres acompañantes sintió que perdia toda la cara que podía poner ante los dos altos mandos de Hi no Kuni

No iba a decir que era un santo. Si la maniobra de secuestrar a un Hyuga y asesinato del niño hubiera salido bien y de ninguna manera se hubiera podido pillar a Kumo por estar detrás de ello el lo habría respaldado perfectamente ya que después de todo Hi no Kuni era un rival y un competidor por ellos. La debilidad de su rival era lo mejor para ellos. Pero ahora no era asi. No solo su agente no había cumplido adecuadamente su misión sino que además fue tan tonto como para hacerlo sin tener algo que lo respaldase. Y ahora posiblemente perdería la cara ante las dos potencias delante suya

Es por eso que quería tener una charla con Ei. No podía entender como el hombre podía haber fracasado tan estrepitosamente (en ningun momento se le ocurrió pensar que Konoha estaba completamente preparada para esperar por ellos y que estaban mas que listos para lanzar el contraatque) y lo peor de todo es que estaba mirando al Hokage como si pudiera simplemente intimidarlo. No solo era una idea completamente estúpida sino que el hombre solo estaba quedando mas aun en ridículo. Tendria que tener esta charla para asegurarse de que al menos las conversaciones fueran mas que adecuadas entre sus dos naciones

Ei podía decir que estaba en problemas cunado vio la mirada de su Daimyo. Como Daimyo el era muy capaz de recortar el financiamiento de las fuerzas shinobi y el no tenia la mas minima gana de que eso pasase. Sus fuerzas siempre deberían estar en lo mas alto y teniendo en cuenta que se estaban recuperando aun de la masacre de Kushina no podían permitirse de ninguna manera menos fondos por lo que estaba a punto de aguantar la pedorrata que le echasen en cara y seguir hacia delante. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en realidad

´´Dime Ei ¿Qué coño se te metió en la cabeza cuando ordenaste el intento de secuestro de la heredera de uno de los clanes mas importantes de Konoh? No soy estúpido y soy plenamente consciente de la necesidad que hay en Kumo de nuevas líneas de sangre ¿pero tratar de secuestrar a una heredera sin tener ningun respaldo detrás de ti?``. Rouga dejo en claro su disgusto para el pobre Raikage que estaba tratando de pensar en como podía responder al hombre delante suya

´´No solo son plenamente conscientes de tus intenciones ya que atraparon a Gintaro con vida. Pero además Gintaro trato de matar al heredero del clan uzumaki y sus tres tontos acompañantes pensaron en convertirse en bombas humanas. Cuando te nombre Raikage tras la muerte de tu padre pensé que serias mas sensato no estúpido que se pondría claramente en una posición de debilidad como esta``. El Daimyo vio claramente que el Kage delante de el se molesto por sus palabras pero no iba a ocultar lo muy molesto que estaba con su estúpido plan porque ahora eran ellos los que estaban en la peor situación posible

´´Vas a sentarte en esa mesa y me dejaras hacer mi trabajo adecuadamente. Una alianza entre Kumo y Konoha habría sido una cosa agradable de tener ya que después de todo gracias a su alianza con uzu tienen casi el completo control de las rutas comerciales marítimas asi como ser una nación con una gran cantidad de cultivos algo que no tenemos por lo que te voy a pedir amablemente que no montes ningun pollo ni causes ningun caos``. Esperaba sinceramente que Ei aceptase que no tenia el control de la situación porque de lo contrario estarían en serios problemas. Aunque la forma en que el Yondaime miraba al Raikage mas bien se podía decir que los problemas solo eran una cuestión de tiempo

Ei miro como sino pudiera creer lo que había escuchado de ninguna de las maneras ¿sabian todo? ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible? Tenian una de las mejores formas de seguridad en la aldea por lo que estaba seguro de que de ningua manera se podían haber enterado de sus misiones. Pero también cabia la posibilidad de que el Yondaime Hokage había esperado problemas y se había anticipado a ellos y cuando vieron el intento estúpido de comérselos con el contrato es obvio que sus creencias en ellos se volvieron mas confirmadas

Ei maldijo internamente por la estupidez de Gintaro ¿Qué lo empujo a hacer el atentado sino tenia ninguna ventaja como la del acuerdo? Ahora estaba seguro de que Konoha no los dejaría escapar de ninguna manera y tendrían que pagar por ello en su totalidad. Esta situación se había ido completamente de control y no era favorable a ellos. Una parte de el quería decir que delcararian la guerra a menos que cedieran a un par de demandas pero el Daimyo había dejado en claro que no podía actuar de esa manera. Estaban solos contra una aldea que estaba obviamente mas que cabreada contra ellos

´´Me alegro de que haya decidido terminar su charla privada con el Raikage Daimyo-dono. Me gustaría comenzar estas conversaciones lo antes posible. Como creo que es posible que entienda es que ahora mismo los humos de Konoha no están muy a favor de la gente de Kaminari no Kuni``. Eso era un eufemismo. Alguien (Danzo) había hecho saber de las acciones de los de Kaminari hacia Konoha y la aldea estaba completamente en contra de ellos. Lo mejor y mas sensato es que salieran lo antes posible de la aladea a menos que quisieran problemas

´´Le doy as gracias por al menos la advertencia y le puedo asegurar que no todos en Kaminari apoyaban las decisiones tomadas por el embajador Gintaro. Me asegurare de que de alguna manera todos los relacionados con el atentado sean castigados adecuadamente. Espero que esto sea una forma de asegurar y garantizar que las relaciones entre nuestras naciones mejoren adecuadamente``. Rouga al menos tenia que dar las gracias a que el Hokage era una persona pacificia que entendía que las cosas debían manejarse con calma y daba una vez mas gracias a los dioses que no fuera como Ei de lo que estaba seguro entonces esta reunión habría sido un fracaso completo

´´Bien. Lo primero es que vamos a ejecutar públicamente al final de esta reunión al embajador. Creo que su atentado contra la vida de mi hijo es mas que suficiente pienso yo como para decir que es una razón aceptable de ejecución. Si a eso le añades su intento de secuestro de la heredera Hyuga ya me temo decir que es un poco demasiado de una necesidad para poder satisfacer a los diferentes implicados``. Minato disfruto de ver al Yondaime Raikage mirarlo con clara ira pero un gesto de su Daimyo fue mas que suficiente como para calmar al hombre que aun miraba molesto

´´Es convenido que hagas eso Yondaime-dono. Puedo entenderlo perfectamente después de todo ya que su hijo y heredero casi fue asesinado por lo que aceptamos el castigo de Gintaro sin ninguna duda. Pero creo que es conveniente señalar que una ejecución publica dañaría dde manera irreparable la situación entre Kumo y Konoha ¿puedo decir que lo mejor seria una ejecución mas tranquila y solitaria?``. Si podía salvar a Kumo de saber que su embajador era asesinado delante de cientos de personas estaba mas que seguro que podría salvar sin ninguna duda la posible alianza que tanto estaba interesado muy a la molestia de Ei que se veía claramente molesto

´´Esta bien. No es una exageración de petición por lo que estoy mas que de acuerdo. Sin embargo hay un pago mas que se hara por parte de Kaminari no Kuni``. Minato disfruto al ver a los dos hombres de piel negra estremecerse por su mirada. Uno pensando que pediría un millón de cosas sin importancia pero que en conjunto seria muy grande mientras que otro solo pensaba en que Minato iba a exigir un gran precio de Kumo. Pero ambos hombres asintieron

´´Ya ves el clan Raisotsu antiguo aliado del clan uzumaki ubicado en Kaminari no Kuni se ha encontrado perseguido por los ninjas de Kumo a causa de intenciones de tanto el Raikage como su consejo. Parece que hay una especie de intención de redistribuir a los miembros del clan entre los diferentes clanes de Kumo mientras que usaran a los miembros masculinos para la cria``. Minato vio con regocijo como el Daimyo se volvió hacia un Ei que estaba temblando ya obviamente anticipando la petición de Minato que obviamente no le hacia ninguna gracia

´´Rakharo Raisotsu envio una solicitud a mi y a mi esposa de unirse a Konoha como un nuevo clan. Obviamente yo estoy de acuerdo. Solo un tonto rechazaría a un clan ninja que busca unirse de buena gana. Pero quiero asegurarme de que Kumo no entra en modo hostil contra ellos por lo que mi petición es que se les de via libre y sin persecución por parte de Kumo``. Y cuando Minato termino de decir sus palabras la intención asesina del Yondaime Raikage se propago por toda la habitación claramente molesto por la petición de Minato

´´No voy a ceder un clan como el Raisotsu a tu aldea de ninguna manera. Vete olvidando de dicha petición y preparate para la guerra porque conforme vuelva a Kumo voy a poner a todos nuestros shinobis en alerta contra cualquier shinobi de Konoha``. Ei habría continuado hablando de no ser por la inminente sensación de muerte que le llego cuando el propio Minato dejo salir su propia intención asesina. Fue brutal y monstruosa y el ninja de Kumo pensó por un momento que tal vez estaba en problemas

´´Lo primero no tienes ningun voto ni nada en esto. Si hubiera una guerra entre nuestras naciones perderías. No solo Konoha cuenta con mano de obra superior en números y calidad a Kumo sino que además estoy mas que seguro que todos esos pequeños clanes a los que has estafado en los últimos cinco años estarían mas que contentos con la idea de volverse contra ti. Te superamos en numero en varios a uno por lo que mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices Raikage-san``. Minato no iba a dejar que el imbécil con exceso de esteroides le hablase como si fuera el perro superior. Esta era su aldea y el seria tratado con el debido respeto

'' Cambio del clan Raisotsu estoy dispuesto a vender un número por ciento de su precio original. Kumo y mi hermana asociada. Kushina me dijo el párrafo del trámite marino del 20 de agosto por Kaminari no Kuni. `. Kain dejo en claro que esto podía ser beneficioso y de inmediato que el Daimyo de Kaminari estaba más de lo que estaba cerca de un Ei algo que era bastante obvio de ver su rostro y algo que era obvio tras ver a Ei crecer mas y mas molesto

''Entonces ¿hay trato o no? ``. La sonrisa en el rostro de Minato no podía ser más grande


	7. Chapter 7

**Un dia mas. un dia de duro trabajo. y he conseguido con mucho exito hacer un nuevo capitulo. gracias por los que aprecian lo que escribo. no soy profesional ni ninguna de esas cosas. lo unico que busco al escribir es sacar las cientos de ideas que tengo en mi cabeza de pensar en lo que podria hacerse en cada historia que hago. pero una vez mas gracias a los que me siguen y hacen posible que esta historia continue**

 **No me pertenece Naruto**

* * *

 **Kurama el Kyubi no Kitsune**

 **-Konoha no Sato. Complejo Uzumaki. Dos Años Mas Tarde-**

Orgullo. Una emoción única que puede ser causa de perdidas considerables o de la elevación de una persona sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo. Esta emoción podía ser un problema porque haría creer a la gente que estaban por encima de todo lo demás o podía ser una forma de mantenerse en pie cuando debería de romperse en pedazos y caer al suelo. Es una emoción de doble filo y sin embargo la emoción estaba ahora siendo una cosa que estaba viéndose claramente en los ojos de la familia Uzumaki Namikaze por lo que estaban viendo ante sus ojos

Minato seguía siendo un buen hombre. Muchos pensarían que el era el mejor Hokage que el pueblo podía haber pedido. Pero como todo padre tenia emociones al respecto de sus hijos especialmente su primogenito ya que seria el quien cargase con la pesada carga de la alta posición de ser su hijo y heredero. Y el orgullo que sentía por ver a su hijo mas que capaz de cualquier cosa era una emoción a decir verdad mas que única y excepcional. Era una emoción que no lo abandonaba por nada en el mundo

Minato había pasado los últimos dos años haciendo a Konoha mas fuerte y poderosa. La aldea estaba en su punto álgido. Habian recuperado sus perdidas a causa del ataque del Kyubi y una vez mas podían decir que contaban con una fuerza militar disciplinada de jonin. En pocas palabras su fuerza y poderío tenia que ser protegido por el mismo. No solo por su orgullo como Hokage sino por su orgullo de ser el ultimo miembro de los Namikaze. Era su deber, su obligación y su objetivo mas serio. Y el había cumplido con su papel durante todo este tiempo sin ninguna duda

Minato había convertido a Konoha en la máxima potencia militar gracias a varias cosas. Su uso del Kage Bunshin le permitia ver todos los documentos que los civiles con apoyo de Danzo habían tratado por todos los medios de colarle para poder tener una mayor opinión en el gobierno. Minato era una persona que no tenia amor por el poder pero tenia muy claro que si cedia en el mas minimo sentido ante estas personas entonces lo mas lógico que pasaría es que su familia estaría en peligro ya que los civiles no habían escondido en ningun momento su sed de poder y hambre por mas

Era de lo mas curioso como los ninjas se habían metido bastante bien en sus doctrinas y normas aunque eso no era de extrañar después de todo. Su aldea era muy fuerte y poderosa porque Minato había administrado adecuadamente todos los utiles que tenia a su alcance. Habia sido fácil eliminar las ovejas negras porque aunque podían poner una muy bonita cara al exterior no podían esconder su interior y Minato había disfrutado inmensamente de destruir dichas malditas presencias que eran una amenaza para su aldea. Eso había hecho que el índice de ninjas renegados de Konoha fuera minimo en el mejor de los casos

No iba a mentir. Tenian espias en la aldea pero era mejor saber donde tenían un enemigo que simplemente matarlo y esperar la próxima presencia. Sin embargo el orgullo de Minato por como las cosas iban para Konoha era de lo mas elevado y alto. La academia después de todo producía niños con habilidad casi chunin en vez de frescos genin lo cual era bueno. Y había conseguido eliminar gran parte de las amenazas y presencias dentro de la academia (las temidas fangirls nunca abandonarían sus peores pesadillas conocidas) por lo que ahora se producía un gran numero de futuros ninjas. Sus fuerzas estaban muy en lo alto

Y en parte era todo gracias a Tobirama Senju. Habia después de todo desempolvado el diario de los Hokages y se había motivado para tratar de aprender acerca del hombre que era tan temido. El hombre era una verdadera pesadilla para decir como minimo y fue un instructor esclavo. Su primer tipo de academia ninja era lo que se estaba aplicando en la academia solo que en vez de buscar hacer terminar la academia en un año como el hombre mayor buscaba el lo había hecho para que fuera un nivel obtenido a lo largo de cuatro años (no quería matar a los niños y además quería tener el máximo numero de fuerzas)

Pero fue por ese mismo motivo que estaba sintiendo una gran cantidad de orgullo ya que su hijo haría ver el material de la escuela como obsoleto. Pero bueno su hijo era un genio. No era un prodigio es decir una persona que simple y únicamente se destacaba en algo. Naruto era un genio. Una persona nacida con talento pero que no se rendía en nada y por nada. Francamente su hijo era lo mejor que se podía haber esperado nunca antes y dudaba que hubiera un solo alumno que podría haberlo sobrepasado a excepción de un Itachi Uchiha que podía decir sin ninguna duda que era un niño también increíble

Kushina estaba observando atentamente las habilidades de su hijo primogenito y solo tenia un pensamiento: el clan Uzumaki tendría un poderoso cabeza de clan. Las posibilidades de que el clan cayeran en lo mas minimo serian nulas con un heredero como el suyo. Era su tesoro, su hijo, su alegría, pero ella también era una mujer de un clan orgulloso. Un clan que se había cimentado como un clan hecho para la guerra y para eliminar a sus enemigos si se atrevían a levantar la mas minima parte de sus cuerpos y su hijo estaba llevando a cabo dicha tarea perfectamente. Su hijo estaba demostrando la clara superioridad de los Uzumaki en todos los sentidos

Ella era una mujer y tenia su orgullo. Un orgullo nacido de haber sido parte de un clan que amaba a la familia por ser familia. Un clan que daría todo lo que tenia por su familia. Y ella cumpliría con ello sin importarle. Sacrificaria su vida sin dudarlo por sus preciosos hijos sin ningun problema pero el sentimiento de orgullo que sentía en este momento al ver a su hijo era un sentimiento que nadie le quitaría de ninguna manera porque era una emoción pura que había salido a causa de ver como su hijo se levantaba a través de las duras pruebas que había tenido que soportar

Habian pasado dos años desde que ese maldito Kumo ninja casi le había quitado a su hijo. Eso le había hecho darse cuenta de que su hijo por muy poderoso y fuerte que era aun tenia sus debilidades y sus momentos bajos. Tenia que asegurarse de que su hijo no los tenia porque si algo le pasaba a su hijo ella no tenia ni idea de cómo podría lidiar con ello. El dolor de perder a su hijo era una emoción que de ninguna manera quería sentir y ella haría todo en su mano por asegurar y garantizar que su hijo nunca caería a manos de los enemigos de su familia

El mundo podía pensar que esto estaba en paz pero era una mentira. No había paz, había calma antes de la tormenta. Una tormenta que se estaba gestionando por aquellos que estaban deseos de hacer cumplir su propia norma y ley. Una tormenta causada por aquellos que tenían celos de los que estaban mejor o de los que tenían mas que ellos. Un ejemplo era claramente Iwa. Ella no era tan estúpida como para pensar que los de Iwa habían olvidado de alguna manera la destrucción de su ejercito a manos de Minato. Diablos lo mas seguro es que ellos estaban tramando el momento adecuado para devolverles el favor

Una persona que no fuera ella podría haber pensado que esto se podía simple y únicamente dejar asi pero su orgullo y amor por la familia. Orgullo Uzumaki: antes muertos que doblegados. Y amor por la familia. Un amor que la hacia levantarse cada dia y hacer algunos de los entrenamientos ninja mas brutales. Nunca dejaría de entrenar y menos aun después de ver a su lindo hijo hacer todo el esfuerzo que hacia ya que desde aquel dia en que paso el incidente Hyuga su hijo no había abandonado de ninguna manera el entrenamiento centrándose masivamente en crecer lo mas fuerte y poderoso posible

Su hijo. Lamentaba profundamente que su hijo tuviera que tener que convertirse en este tipo de persona pero no era una tonta ajena sin sentido. Sabia que tenían enemigos en todas partes. Diablos tenían enemigos en Konoha por lo que para la mayor seguridad de su hijo ella estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera a salvo tal como un entrenamiento mayor. No podían enseñarle mucho mas porque aun tenia que madurar un poco mas pero ella estaba mas que satisfecha con la habilidad y capacidad actual de su hijo y estaba segura que con el tiempo su hijo seria incluso mas fuerte y poderoso

Anko miraba con orgullo a la persona que mas le importaba en el mundo ¿Cómo no seria asi? Naruto aun siendo un niño pequeño siempre quiso estar con ella. Ella no entendía porque. Como niña siempre había asustado a la gente por su hiper actividad pero Naruto pareció encontrar su presencia de lo mejor no ayudo a eso tampoco que Naruto siempre encontraba tiempo para trabajar con ella en hacer alguna que otra broma a sus padres (Kushina se lo tomaba muy a bien pensando que su hijo iba por un buen camino por ese comportamiento)

Naruto siempre era un niño agradable con ella. Incluso cuando ella se esforzaba mucho con el en algunas de las sesiones de entrenamiento y le hacia daño (bajo la supervisión de su madre y padre) aun asi Naruto siempre estaba bien con ella. Siempre la veía con buenos ojos y pensaba que ella era de las mejores personas que el conocía. No importaba lo que ella hiciera porque el siempre la apoyaba. Diablos ella un dia vino de malas por una misión haber sido jodida debido a un tonto noble y lo siguiente que sabia es que dicho noble sufrió una serie de momentos de lo mas incomodos (algunas de las bromas de Naruto eran mas o menos muy pero que muy humillantes)

Anko sabia muy bien la motivación de Naruto de crecer fuerte: proteger a los que el quería. Un dia su madre vino de una misión algo herida y fue la primera vez que ella vio a Naruto preocupado de verdad. Aunque Kushina estaba sin ningun rasguño el haber derrotado a diez ninjas rango A que se habían hecho su campamento en una zona de Hi no Kuni y tenían por desgracia una gran cantidad de rehenes la había llevado al limite (cuando se dice ninjas rango A son del tipo borde limite S lo cual los hacia peligrosos en exceso) y esto había hecho que Naruto se preocupara porque estaba acostumbrado a ver a su madre como un pilar imposible de ser contenido o controlado de ninguna manera

No ayudo tampoco cuando ella misma fue hospitalizada durante una semana debido a un encuentro contra un miembro del Explode Corp de Iwa que iba junto con una unidad de chunin. De no haber sido por su reciente descubrimiento de las propiedades de su chakra ella estaba mas que segura de que ese condenado monstruo que era Gari del puño Explosivo entonces ella habría muerto junto con su unidad. Pero jamás podría olvidar la mirada de terror de Naruto. Una mirada que la había impactado seriamente porque nunca en su vida nadie había mirado asi de preocupado por ella (sin contar a Minato y Kushina)

Eso era uno de los puntos buenos que había sucedido por la liberación del sello maldito o mas bien la influencia de Orochimaru de su sistema. Tenia solo catorce años y ella ya era considerada como una jonin de rango alto. Minato y Kushina habían puesto en sus propias palabras mucha inversión en ella para asegurarse de que crecia como una poderosa kunoichi y ella lo estaba consiguiendo. Aunque podía haber prescindido de toda la atención que tenia atrayendo esto de su chakra

Uzume Uzumaki no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano mayor. Como toda hermana ella veía a su hermano mayor como algo asi como un ejemplo perfecto de persona. Naruto utilizaba mucho tiempo con ella ayudándola de todas las maneras posibles y siempre pasando tiempo con ella. Era el mejor hermano del mundo en su humilde opinión y no había nadie que quitase eso de ninguna de las maneras. A eso le podias añadir que su hermano era muy divertido. Pero ella también sabia que su hermano mayor era muy dedicado al entrenamiento ninja

Un poco esto la asustaba temiendo no ser tan bien vista como su hermano porque ella no tenia tanto talento como el aunque sus padres todavía no la habían entrenado ni nada por el estilo. Francamente ella tenia miedo de decepcionar mas a su hermano que a nadie mas. Su hermano solo con siete años ya era en opinión de sus padres y muchos de los adultos que venían un chico muy desarrollado. Tenia miedo de no ser lo bastante bueno o al menos asi había sido un tiempo

Ella fue pillada infraganti por su propio hermano que le pregunto porque estaba interesada en entrenar para ser una kunoichi y cuando ella le respondió para no ser una carga para el ella quedo impactada cuando su propio hermano solo abrazo. La abrazo y la llevo con el al techo de la casa para ver en ese momento la luna llena. Su hermano espero por un momento antes de hablarle y cuando lo hizo el solo y únicamente le dijo que ella nunca seria una carga para el porque ella seria siempre su dulce hermanita pequeña

 _´´Baka hermana. No importa si eres mayor. Si tienes cincuenta años como si tienes un siglo o como si has vuelto a renacer en esta vida. Soy tu hermano mayor y siempre te protegeré y siempre cuidare de ti sin importarme nada mas en esta vida``._ Ese dia quedo claro a Uzume que su hermano la queria mas que nada en el mundo. Una emoción tan fuerte que no tenia manera alguna de explicar como se sentía ella en realidad ya que nunca se había esperado algo asi de su hermano mayor

El amor y el orgullo que ella sentía por su hermano no se podía comparar de ninguna manera. No había nada ni nadie que podía acercarse a su hermano. Solo sus padres y Anko podían estar tan cerca de ella. Se llevaba muy bien con Hanabi con sus dos hermanos ser mejores amigos pero ella no creía que fuera a haber nadie mas que pudiera acercarse a ella de esta manera en realidad ya que su hermano era muy valioso para ella. Estaba pensando en algo cuando una pequeña explosión sacudió toda la zona de ahí abajo haciéndola cerrar sus ojos por no poder bien

Naruto de siete años era un niño joven y fuerte. Su cuerpo era físico adecuadamente para una persona de conflicto prolongado. No una futura masa de cuerpo como la mayoría de los Kumo ninjas ni tampoco tan delgado como su propio padre sino que tenia un aspecto físico de una persona en perfecta forma y solo tenia siete años de edad lo cual era un buen indicativo de cómo iba su formación. Naruto vestia con una camiseta de tirantes negra y un pantalón negro junto con sus botas de ninja de color negro

Naruto había comenzado este entrenamiento poco después de la debacle del asunto del Kumo ninja. No había querido nunca mas ser débil y además sus propios padres se parecieron dar cuenta de que seria mas tarde o mas temprano un objetivo para todos aquellos que tenían algo en contra de ellos los cuales eran muchos posibles enemigos por lo que decidieron mejorar su entrenamiento. Durante dos años lo habían entrenado al suelo. Con ciertos limites claramente ya que después de todo era solo un niño y no buscaban destruir su cuerpo aun creciendo

Desde los cinco años ya había estado aprendiendo control de chakra y había sido introducido al acondicionamiento físico estilo Uzu (para abreviar haría a Gai una persona de lo mas celosa y que despotricaría acerca de sus llamas de la juventud). Poco después del incidente de Kumo su madre pensó que enseñarle algo de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo seria una buena idea enseñándole el Hakuda o Golpes Puros. No hay que equivocarse no era como el estilo Juken que era un estilo de daño interno únicamente sino se trataba de un estilo de taijutsu creado específicamente para la destrucción del enemigo con fuerza abrumadora a causa del chakra de una persona

El plan de los Uzumaki era que basándose en la abismal cantidad de chakra que tenían lo ponían para mejorar su fuerza física y de ahí se convertían en bestias de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A continuación el estilo hacia que los cuerpos se desarrollasen con mucha dureza haciendo los musculos muy fuertes y resistentes sin perder ninguna cualidad de fuerza y velocidad. El estilo se dividia entre potencia y velocidad y su madre siendo lo amable que era le había enseñado ambas ramas pensando que su hijo podría dominarlas (no es que ella fuera añadir que el estilo en sus dos ramas era siempre enseñado para los miembros de la rama principal)

Y ahora Naruto estaba rodeado por lo que eran autómatas de entrenamiento creados y manipulados por fuinjutsu en ello. Naruto estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de entrenamiento pero el ejercicio de hoy era uno de resistencia y no tenia la mas minima intención de decepcionar a sus padres de ninguna manera (asi como dar un espectáculo a su hermana bebe y a Anko) por lo que Naruto se puso en posición de combate con el puño derecho en su costado y el puño izquierdo adelantado y cerrado

La autómata se lanzo a por el y Naruto reacciono únicamente golpeando con su brutal fuerza en lo que seria su estomago. Si hubiera sido un genin normal el cuerpo habría presentado señales de daños internos. Un chunin habría sentido dolor y un Jonin solo habría sentido un golpe serio. El Automata tenia un agujero el en lugar donde el había golpeado y estaba destrozado rompiendo la conexión entre las piernas y la parte superior del cuerpo y haciéndolo inútil

Otra autómata se acerco por detrás y Naruto uso el antebrazo izquierdo para bloquear el golpe. Luego uso un empujon a través de su brazo izquierdo haciendo un hueco en el autómata antes de destruirlo con otro golpe de potencia esta vez la cabeza estallándola sin ningun problema antes de darle una patada de giro que partió la maquina de madera por completo y enviándola a volar algo lejos de su posición

Otra autómata se presento delante de Naruto que golpeo con un golpe vicioso de doble palma que termino destrozando toda la parte superior a causa de la fuerza del impacto en cuestión haciéndola estallar. Sin embargo eso permitió a una de la autómata atacar y golpearlo en el cuello que no se movio ni un centímetro. Naruto había entrenado y reforzado su cuerpo por lo que un golpe de ese nivel ni siquiera le haría cosquillas. Naruto respondió con un barrido y posteriormente con un golpe de estomago partiendo la autómata de un solo golpe

Otra autómata trato de golpearlo por la espalda solo para Naruto rechazar el golpe y golpear partiéndole un brazo. Posteriormente la partió otro brazo con un golpe de puño y finalmente rematato con un golpe en el corazón o donde básicamente estaría el corazón. La fuerza del golpe fue tal que atravesó de lado a lado la autómata. Una cosa que fue aprovechado por las diez autómatas restantes que se lanzaron a por el sin pensaserlo dos veces. Y Naruto maldijo porque tendría que mostrar su primera técnica

 **´´Geiru Kaiten (rotación Vendaval)``.** Naruto empezó a girar sobre si mismo al mismo tiempo que utilizaba su chakra para hacer que el viento se moviera al mismo ritmo que el ¿el resultado? Un tifón en miniatura se formo en el suelo atrayendo a todas las autómatas para posteriormente destrozarlas por la fuerza del viento. Cuando Naruto dejo de girar perdió el equilibrio y se cayo pero el resultado era una cosa que el había esperado seriamente como todas las marionetas estaban destrozadas por la fuerza del viento

Minato miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder creerse lo que había visto de ninguna manera. No podía ser posible. Su hijo apenas había recibido formación en su entrenamiento elemental. Diablos ni siquiera debería saber cuales son sus afinidades elementales. Y sin embargo aquí estaba manejando el viento como un maestro de viento. Nunca había visto a nadie manejar el viento de esta manera, ni siquiera el podía utilizar ataques de viento de la misma manera y eso era por decir algo

Kushina estaba tentada a saltar de la alegría. Su hijo sin entrenamiento ninja en elementos había conseguido de alguna manera manejar el elemento viento. Era una cosa de lo mas increíble en su mente y no sabia que mas podía hacer. Su hijo tenia que ser mas alla de impresionante y solo quería lanzarse para saludarlo por su increíble habilidad pero se controlo en el ultimo momento. Es decir que su hijo posiblemente no veria con muy buenos ojos de que ella lo atosigara de ninguna manera

Uzume se rio cuando vio a su hermano hacer su cosita de viento. Era increíble. Siempre había oído de sus padres que un ninja es capaz de algunas cosas impresionantes pero su hermano prácticamente había hecho un mini tornado y lo había usado a su gusto. Era de lo mas sensacional en su humilde opinión y no quería nada mas que pedirle a su hermano mayor de cómo lo había hecho. Por supuesto ella se contuvo después de todo su madre la tenia sujeta pero su hiper actividad se podía ver sin ningun problema y mas de uno se podría llegar a cuestionar como esta niña pequeña tenia tanta energía

Anko sonrio después de ver eso. Naruto estaba haciendo un buen uso con sus explicaciones del viento. Era curioso como Naruto había pedido en ocasiones a Anko acerca de dicho elemento. Al parecer el había visto a los Hyuga en alguna que otra ocasión usar el Kaiten en sus viajes para ver a Hinata y se había preguntado si el podía hacer algo parecido a lo que ellos habían hecho y pregunto a Anko acerca del elemento viento un elemento que era incontrolable en el mejor de los casos solo para ella ver como lo manejaba sin ningun problema. Fue francamente increíble desde su punto de vista

Naruto se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus padres observando. Era obvio a sus ojos que estaban de lo mas curiosos y no pudo evitar rascarse la parte de detrás de la cabeza con vergüenza al darse cuenta de que nuna se había preguntado lo que sus padres pensarían de su propia técnica creada. Era una técnica de lo mas útil en realidad y en verdad se trataba de un ataque único que había desarrollado después de ver a los Hyuga en accion pero el nunca se imagino que sus padres podrían verlo con tanta sorpresa (su padre había creado Rasengan y su madre tenia una docena de técnicas de Kenjutsu ¿era tan raro que creara su propia técnica?)

´´Buen trabajo Naruto. Ya has podido aguantar una hora de entrenamiento de resistencia pesada contra las autómatas aunque nunca pensé que veria una semejante técnica como la que has utilizado ¿podrias mas o menos explicarnos todo lo posible acerca de ella?``. Minato era de lo mas curioso acerca de la técnica y quería saber de donde había sacado la idea para usarla. No es como si fuera a ir alardeando de ella asi como asi ya que solo seria un acto de completo estúpido hacer eso

´´Estoy con Mina-kun en eso Naru. Has hecho un gran esfuerzo el dia de hoy y puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que vas por buen camino pero al igual que tu padre me pregunta de donde has sacado la idea de dicho ataque. Se parecía un poco demasiado al Kaiten de los Hyuga solo que en vez de hacerlo con chakra puro lo hiciste con chakra elemental``. Kushina era de lo mas curiosa al respecto y quería tener mas o menos una opinión de lo que había hecho su hijo. No quería presionarlo de ninguna manera pero tenia que asegurarse de que el jutsu en cuestión no podía ser de ninguna manera una amenaza

´´Si si Naru-nii ¿Cómo hiciste tu viento cosita? Era muy chulo empezaste a girar sobre ti mismo y entonces el viento empezó a enrollarse a tu alrededor haciendo que todas las maquinas de papi se atrayeran antes de chocar contra el viento y hacerse pedazos ¿Cómo lo hiciste?``. Uzume estaba ya sin control de su madre y no le dio tiempo a Naruto de hacer nada antes de que ella se lanzo encima de el para saber mejor como su hermano mayor había hecho su nueva técnica preferida

Anko se quedo callada mirando a Naruto. Ella no necesitaba decir nada después de todo. Sabia de donde venia la técnica por lo que ella no necesitaba respuestas pero ver a Naruto sudando bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres y la tiera mirada de su hermana pequeña que veía a su hermano mayor como un super héroe ella no podía encontrarse sin ver esto de lo mas gracioso posible. Siempre era bueno en su opinión de ver a Naruto pasarlo mal. Era de lo mas comico que te podias encontrar en la aldea en realidad

´´Bueno cuando fui hace un año para ver a los Hyuga me encontré viendo un combate entre Hizashi Ojisan y Hiashi Ojisan. Eran increíbles pero durante un momento de ataque concentrado de Hizashi Hiashi utilizo su Kaiten. Lo vi y pensé que era una buena técnica y pensé ¿puedo copiarlo y rehacerlo a mi propio estilo? Despues de eso pregunte acerca de cómo utilizar el chakra de viento y lo combine con lo que sabia del Kaiten: dar vueltas y manipular chkara. El resto fue cuestión de perfeccionarlo``. Naruto tenia que tener algo de cuidado porque se estaba poniendo muy rojo por las miradas de sus padres que estaban claramente sorprendidnos

´´Dejame un momento analizar lo que estas diciendo Naru ¿has creado tu propio jutsu cuando solo tenias seis años? ¿y como sabias que el viento era tu afinidad elemental? Creo que has estado estudiando un poco sin que nos demos cuenta y te tengo que advertir que es un poco peligroso hacer eso. Todavia eres muy joven Naru``. Minato trato de sonar un poco enfadado por su hijo ir por el entrenamiento a la espalda pero la idea de que su hijo ha creado un jutsu a la edad de seis años era algo asi como muy impactante por no decir una sorpresa muy grande

´´Yo nunca hice nada de eso tou-chan. Lo único que hice fue querer saber como funcionaba el viento y luego lo que hice fue utilizar mi chakra para manejar el viento. No he estado entrenando de ninguna manera el chakra elemental porque tu y Kaa-chan habíais dejado mas que claro que seria una muy mala idea de haerlo hasta que no estuviera listo``. Naruto no esperaba que su padre se molestase por el haberse dedicado al entrenamiento en secreto y quería hacer todo lo necesario para resolverlo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer nada su madre entro

´´Espera ¿no has entrenado en tu afinidad elemental? ¿entonces como sabias que tu elemento era el viento? Es decir sino hubieras sabido que tu elemento era el viento esto podría haberte llevado un gran tiempo antes de que lo hubieras tenido listo sin embargo has diseñado la técnica en solo un año por lo que ¿Cómo fue posible que llegaras a esas cuestiones resueltas?``. Kushina no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo aunque era muy feliz de saber que su hijo podía muy bien tener chakra de viento. Tanto ella como Minato también tenían chakra de viento por lo que podrían ayudarlo en su formación con el

´´Nunca pensé si tenia chakra de viento o no. Solo pensé que el viento combinado con el Kaiten seria un elemento mas que adecuado y daría como resultado a una técnica mas que adecuada. No me importaba el tiempo que tomase para crearla aunque viendo que tengo una afinidad con el viento creo que puedo decir que podre poner mas de mis proyectos en marcha``. Naruto estaba evitando por todos los medios de votar de la alegría de tener el chakra de viento ya que desde su punto de vista era el mejor de los elementos (tornados, ataques cortantes, ondas de repulsión, golpes de aire presurizado. El viento era muy variado)

´´Kushina creo que seria en nuestro mejor interés de ir a probar las afinidades elementales de Naruto. Solo para asegurarse por todos los medios de que nuestro hijo puede ir por un camino o puede tener mas de una oportunidad viable. Si Naruto tiene mas de un elemento creo que seria en nuestro mejor interés de saberlo ya antes de que se pierda mas tiempo o recursos en formación de otros elementos``. La simple idea de saber que su hijo bien podía tener mas de un elemento impacto a Kushina y por un momento ella iba a cuestionar pero después de todo Naruto era el jinchuriki del Kyubi por lo que seria mejor no cuestionar y simple y únicamente hacer

Kushina volvió con un papel de chakra y e lo paso a su hijo. Naruto siendo curioso acerca de lo que seria este papel decidió probarlo y puso su chakra en el. Momentos después el papel se partió en tres pedazos iguales. Uno de ellos se convirtió en una bola arrugada indicando una potente y poderosa afinidad con el rayo. El segundo papel se aguo para momentos después congelarse. Y el ultimo trozo de papel se hizo por completo trizas sin dejar nada. Ni que decir tiene que los tres adultos que estaban viendo tuvieron impresiones diferentes de lo que todo esto significaba

MInato había empezado como muchos ninjas teniendo solo una afinidad elemental. Esta resulto ser viento y la tenia fuerte y poderosa. Pero la manifestación de viento que el troco de papel de Naruto había dado era simple y únicamente una cosa no vista nunca antes. No tenia explicación ¿Cómo podía el papel ser destrozado y hecho pedazos de esa manera? Solo podía significar una muy fuerte influencia de su chakra de viento pero lo mas curioso de esto es que era una naturaleza que no entraba en conflicto con las naturalezas hermanas de rayos y agua y que estas estaban igual de fuertes

Kushina no podía creerse lo que veía. Solo había una opción de que esto fuera posible y era a la vez técnicamente imposible. Es decir. La afinidad elemental de todo Uzumaki siempre era o viento o agua. Ella misma tenia unas fuertes afinidades con viento, agua y fuego. Pero las afinidades de su hijo simplemente eran inhumanas. Casi como si fueran fuerzas de la naturaleza únicas y ella sabia que solo podía haber una opción para que esto fuera posible. Y eso solo había pintado una diana mas grande en la espalda de su hijo ya que después de todo ¿Quién no querria tener al único miembro conocido del limite **Ranbure-Ka (limite de los clamatormentas)?**

Anko estaba viendo con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Ella tenia una poderosa afinidad doton seguida de una fuerte afinidad Futon y una notable afinidad Raiton. La afinidad Raiton fue ganada tras la completa destrucción de la influencia de Orochimaru en la marca maldita. Pero estas afinidades. Basicamente es que tenia delante a un niño que tenia tres afinidades tan fuertes y poderosas como fue la afinidad del suiton del Nidaime Hokage. Era una simple manifestación de poder que no se veía asi como en el mundo

Minato levanto la vista y vio a su esposa mirar el documento muy fijamente y supo de inmediato que ella sabia algo. Algo que podía ser tanto una cosa buena como una cosa mala. Una pequeña parte de el sentía como si estuvieran en pequeños problemas pero no se equivocaba al pensar que muy posiblemente no es que estuvieran ellos en problemas sino que era su propio hijo el que estaba en problemas y esto requería respuestas. Y con una sola mirada envio el mensaje adecuado a su esposa que solo asintió

´´Naru seguramente te estas preguntando en este mismo momento que es lo que hace posible que tengas tres afinidades elementales tan fuertes ¿no es asi mi querido hijo?``. Ella podía estar nerviosa por su hijo tenr semejante poder pero no iba a esconder de ninguna manera que no era al mismo tiempo un poco de una buena noticia. Un poder asi en manos de su hijo significaría simple y únicamente que tendría que ayudar mas en serio en su formación

´´Ya ves Naru hace mucho tiempo en las edades de los reinos combatientes los Uzumaki no eran un clan experto en fuinjutsu en ese momento. Pero tenían un poderoso poder bajo sus mangas. Un poder que podía prácticamente destruir sino tenían cuidado cualquier cosa. Semejante poder en manos de los Uzumaki los convirtió en los guerreros poderosos de su época. Tan poderosos que tenían cientos de enemigos por todas partes``. Ya lo creía que tenían enemigos. Practicamente casi todo el mundo era su enemigo porque tenían el poder de arrasarlo todo

´´Un dia los mayores enemigos de nuestro clan se unieron y planificaron un golpe contra nosotros pensando que podrían vencernos. Usando fuinjutsu sellaron el poderoso linaje de nuestro clan quitando de nuestras manos nuestro poder y fuerza. Fue un duro golpe pero aun asi el clan Uzumaki persevero y se mantuvo fuerte dispuesto a mantenerse en contra de cualquier enemigo``. Era la historia que se contaba a todos los niños Uzumaki cuando crecían. El clan fue temido desde el principio y solo Dios sabe lo que habrían sido sino les hubieran quitado todos sus poderes únicos

´´No podían sellar todo nuestro poder. Es imposible pero la mayor parte del poder que teníamos nos fue quitado por aquellos que eran demasiado asustados y que eran codiciosos. Despues de todo en sus mentes el plan era de quitarnos nuestro poder, secuestrar a las mujeres dejarlas embarazadas con muchos niños y a los niños en cuestión quitarles el sello. Habrian hecho a su clan mas poderoso pero incluso sin la mayor parte del poder los Uzumaki ganaron frente al enemigo``. Fue el principio del cambio. El clan dejo de ser un especialista en ninjutsu para centrarse en fuinjutsu aunque eso no fue todo lo que significo

´´Es poder era Ranbure-Ka. El poder de los Clamatormentas. Aquellos que podían controlar el clima y usarlo en su beneficio. Podian manejar el agua sin presencia de ella solo combinado el hidrogeno y oxigeno de la atmosfera. Podian crear con su chakra relámpagos y electricidad natural en vez de la obtenida por la vibración del chakra como muchos otros hacia. Podian manejar los vientos, crear tifones, crear tornados, arrasarlo todo. Este era el poder de Ranbure-Ka``. Y ahora lo tenia su hijo. Solo podía decir que el futuro del clan con su hijo al mando iba a significar una gran cantidad de cosas

´´Por lo que se Ranbure-Ka da tan fuertes afinidades con dichos tres elementos que estos también podían evolucionar. El hielo surgia del agua, la tormenta surgia del rayo y el tifón surgia del viento. Tres subelementos cada uno mas poderoso y fuerte que su fuerza previa. Con semejante poder los Uzumaki muy fácilmente eran una fuerza temida por todo el mundo y ahora mi hijo tu pasas a tener ese mismo legado en verdad``. Y ella vio como se esperaba en su hijo que además de emoción había también una pizca de miedo

Kushina estaba a punto de decir un par de palabras amables y de tranquilidad cuando los pasos de una persona hicieron eco y empezaron a bajar por las escaleras que conectaban con la planta superior. Fue ahí cuando apareció una joven de ojos color azul eléctrico con el pelo de color blanco y la piel de color morena. Esta era Mabui Raisotsu y se quedaba con ellos a vivir a causa de ser la heredera del clan y que el señor del clan la había ofrecido como una garantía de que el clan Raisotsu honraría su alianza con Konoha

Los Raisotsu habían llegado hace dos años y se había hecho para ellos un compuesto de clan para doscientos miembros en la zona al lado del clan uzumaki. Con los dos clanes ser firmes aliados mutos era obvio por no decir lo mas adecuado que el clan Raisotsu no se separaría de ninguna manera de los Uzumaki. Kushina también podía haber tenido algo que ver teniendo en cuenta que la zona que estaba al lado de ellos había sido abandonada por un clan que fue completamente masacrado en los primeros días de Konoha y cuando aun no estaban del todo militarizados

Los Raisotsu en solo dos años con la ayuda y alianza de los Uzumaki se habían convertido en uno de los clanes mas importantes en Hi no Kuni. Ya ves Hi no Kuni dependía de Tstsu no Kuni para la elaboración de Chakra metal por lo que lógicamente la llegada de ellos que podían hacer esto sin ningun problema había sido como una llegada del cielo salvo para los civiles que comercializaban con los negocios de envio y retorno con Tetsu no Kuni. Aun asi el Raisotsu muy rápidamente se llego a convertir en una potencia económica y militar en Konoha

Con las tiendas de armas de Gosen Higarashi asi como las rutas comerciales de Uzu los Raisotsu se encontraron vendiendo por todo el mundo sin complicaciones sus armas algo que mosqueo severamente a los Uchiha ya que les quitaron algun que otro negocio. Bueno no les quitaron mucho negocio ya que ellos vendían armas de alta calidad pero no de chakra metal por lo que lo único que se vio afectado en realidad fueron los comerciantes de Tetsu no Kuni aunque para Minato eso no era ningun problema

El problema fue que aunque los Raisotsu habían sido un clan aliado de los Uzumaki algunos miembros del consejo (Danzo y Fugaku) pensaron que no era una buena idea dejarlos estar si no tenían un control adecuado de ellos. Habian sugerido que la heredera del clan fuera colocada en vigilancia y como rehén para asegurar la lealtad del clan. Y como era obvio habían esperado la molestia del propio clan. Lo que ellos nunca esperaron fue que Minado dijera que el acogería sin ningun problema a Mabui lo que sirvió como un duro golpe para sus planes

Los Raisotsu eran un clan de doscientos miembros con algunos de ellos dedicados especialmente a la forja de armas de chakra metal mas que el combate. Esto había hecho que rápidamente los Raisotsu se encontrasen con cientos de peticiones de los miembros de clanes menores para tener pareja ya que potencialmente esto solo serviría mas que nada para aumentar el tamaño del clan asi como para unir a los pequeños clanes. Algunas de las peticiones se habían aceptado y algunas otras no pero lo que importaba al final es que los Raisotsu estaban convirtiéndose poco a poco en un clan de gran importancia y no ayudaba por supuesto que tuvieran sus líneas de sangre

´´Minato-sama, Kushina-sama. No quería interrumpir su sesión de entrenamiento con su hijo pero creía que era en mi mejor interés de avisarlos a ustedes de que la sesión de clanes que estaba programada para hoy se celebrara en veinte minutos y que seria en su mejor interés de participar en ella``. Mabui había tomado bien el estar aquí. Los Raisotsu pensaron que estar de esta manera en un momento fue un poco de un insulto. Eso cambio cuando el propio Minato les explico a todos los que buscaba mas que nada y teniendo en cuenta que ella era la heredera del clan pronto muchos estaban de acuerdo

Como heredera del clan Mabui tenia ciertas habilidades y poderes que muchos esperaban controlar. Con ella con MInato y Kushina no solo estaban interesados en educarla lo mas rápidamente posible en como funcionaban las cosas en Konoha pero al mismo tiempo la protegían de los intentos de algunos clanes de la capital de familias notables de tratar cualquier movimiento contra ella. Kaien podía ser el Daimyo pero no tenia el control total de la nobleza. Si a eso le añades su Rayo Negro y Ranton pues tenias obviamente en ella un objetivo notable

´´Ya veo. Me había olvidado por completo de la reunión de los clanes aunque es de lo mas natural teniendo en cuenta que mi hijo ya puede durar una hora de entrenamiento contra las autómatas. Bien Mabui creo que mi mujer y yo nos iremos ahora mismo. Tu y Anko estais al frente``. Y con eso dicho Minato solo agarro a su esposa y salieron en un destello amarillo. Hiraishin era uno de los jutsus mas utiles del mundo no solo para el combate sino para llegar a cualquier parte sin ningun problema

Mabui solo suspiro. Minato era un buen hombre y todo eso pero cuando estaba con su familia nada lo podía interrumpir. No es que tuviera ninguna cosa por el estilo en contra. El hombre era muy amante de su familia y los protegería sin ningun problema aunque a ella le gustaría un poco que Minato fuera mas consciente de las cosas y no estar tan centrado en su familia. No por nada malo sino por el simple hecho de que con Minato estar tan centrado en su familia había ocasiones en las que se olvidaba de todos sus deberes (olvidando por su puesto el hecho de que el papeleo se tenia en cuenta gracias a Kage Bunshin)

´´Deberias relajarte un poco mas Mabui-chan. Estar todo el rato tensa no es bueno y creo que te equivocas severamente al pensar que estar en todo momento centrado en el trabajo es una buena cosa. Si padre esta tan centrado en nuestra familia es mas que nada porque el piensa que es la única manera de vivir su vida despes de todo lo que ha hecho``. Naruto entendía muy bien a su padre. Su padre se pensaba en ocasiones como un monstruo por lo que hizo a la gente durante la guerra shinobi. Era solo la existencia de su familia lo que impedía que cayera en un mal ciclo

´´Lo se Naruto y creeme que entiendo un poco a tu padre y a tu madre pero soy demasiado yo misma por estar preocupada por su imagen exterior. Despues de todo me tomo muy en serio mi papel de dama del clan Uzumaki y no quiero de ninguna manera que ese papel se vea afectado negativamente``. Era un papel que ella había tomado después de ser llamada aquí. Ella pensó que a familia necesitaba alguien que fuera un poco perseguidor de ellos recordándoles las cosas que tenían que hacer

´´Fufufufufu a lo mejor lo que pasa es que te gusta estar detrás de nosotros porque te gusta la visión que damos ¿Qué piensas e nuestras espaldas y culos Mabui-chan? ¿piensas que son lo bastante buenas?``. Anko no pudo evitar burlarse. Desde el primer dia que Mabui había puesto un pie en esta casa había una pequeña burla entre ambas jóvenes. Tenia que ver mas que nada porque ambas mujeres competían por la atención de los niños. Por alguna extraña razón ambas chicas solo querían que Naruto y Uzume les dedicasen el máximo de atención y había sido como una especie de guerra entre ambas

´´Piensa lo que quieras Anko al menos tengo muy claro que parte de mi anatomía me gusta ¿Cómo va por tu parte eso? Ademas de que no creo que solo ver la parte trasera es bueno sino también dar un espectáculo es lo mejor aunque contigo cerca eso no es muy necesario``. Mabui tuvo que tener cuidado de no rechinar los dientes. Anko siempre tenia el don de sacarla de quicio de alguna manera y no quería nada mas que golpearla con un rayo. Era una lastima que tuiera la misma manipulación elemental que ella ya que eso la defendia eficazmente

´´Oh vamos princesa de rayos y truenos no es necesario ponerse de mal humor solo porque la gente no se fija tanto en ti como en mi pero ¿Cómo vas a impedirlo teniendo en cuenta que mi aspecto es solo mejor que el tuyo?``. Anko termino haciendo un poco de recorrido de su cuerpo y caderas y pechos. Despues de todo solo tenia catorce años y ella se veía muy bien físicamente algo que había hecho a mucha gente aunque no lo pareciera celosa y no solo a Mabui que se sentía un poco presionada por el tamaño de pecho de Anko

´´Me gusta mas el tamaño de mi cerebro. Al menos pienso no como otra que yo se me que solo sabe usar su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quiere de los demás ¿sabias que hay una palabra para expresar lo que eso es Anko? Aunque dudo que sepas esta palabra muy bien creo que te hare un servicio y te la dire: So Puta``. Mabui se había aproximado a Anko tratando de intimidarla un poco y dejando que su chakra saliera por la zona haciéndolo crujir todo y un poco qu podría haber hecho asustar a cualquier persona (Naruto y Uzume estaban acostumbrados por lo que no contaban)

´´¿Puta? Fufufufufuf hay que boquita mas sucia que tienes mi querida Mabui ¿quieres que te limpie esa boca? No creo que vaya a ser un trabajo muy limpio pero te puedo asegurar que puedo hacer un buen trabajo al respecto y dejarla reluciente como el chorro de oro. Incluso aprenderas a referirte a mi de manera adecuada como ama o maestra fufufuf``. Ahora el chakra de Anko salió un poco dejándose ver y dejando que las corrientes de aire se vieran afectadas. Ambas chicas estaban chocando sus frentes y un sonriendo de manera burlona mientras que la otra miraba como si fuera a fulminarla

Naruto miro la situación que tenia ante sus ojos y solo podía suspirar sabiendo muy bien lo que venia. Anko y Mabui habían sido asi desde el primer dia. Discutian por un momento verbalmente y luego se trasladaban a la arena de combate para dejar el vapor salir discutiendo y luchando entre ellas hasta que ya no podían moverse. Sin embargo durante el combate se dirían mas y mas palabrotas por lo que hizo lo mas sensato al coger a su pequeña hermana en brazos y empezar a sacarla de allí antes de que las cosas se pusieran fuera de control en ningun sentido

´´Ne ne Nii-sama ¿Por qué Mabui y Anko s pelean tanto? ¿es que se gustan? Porque el otro dia escuche a mami que la razón por la que las dos se peleaban tanto es por tensión reprimida y porque les gustaba alguien de la misma manera ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que podía ser?``. Con su cabello rubio y sus ojos violetas mirándolo ella parecía la misma imagen de la inocencia y Naruto a decir verdad no quería ser el que estallara la burbuja en la que vivía Uzume. Solo dios sabe lo que podría pasar el dia que eso suceda (Uzume era una Uzumaki y después de todo su madre era una simple imagen de lo salvajes que podían ser las mujeres Uzumaki)

´´Bueno Uzume no se mucho sinceramente. Anko es muy Anko ya sabes como es y Mabui entro aquí asi de sopetón por lo que lógicamente ellas tienen peleas sobre quien manda aquí en términos de jóvenes adolescentes o al menos creo que asi lo explico papa. En cuanto a que se gusten…no se ni tengo ni idea. No se que pensar acerca de eso (en alguna parte de las naciones elementales Jiraiya sintió la necesidad de educar sexualmente a su ahijado)``. Eran respuestas completamente sinceras y adecuadas que no empujarían a su hermana por un mal camino de ninguna de las maneras. Pero aun asi el no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que su hermana inocente podía llegar a pensar

´´´mmmmmmm las he visto tratar de pasar mucho tiempo contigo Nii-sama ¿sera tal vez que eres la persona que les gusta? ¿quizas se pelean por que tu eres un chico que les gustara en un momento en que seas datable? Mama no deja de mencionar como es acosada por multitud de madres acerca de tu futura pareja``. La voz llena de inocencia de Uzume no sirvió para quitar todo el terror en su hermano, un terror generado por el miedo que le podían llegar a dar las mujeres (después de todo Naruto sabia de lo que era capaz su madre y las demás madres del circulo de amigos que tenia)

´´jejeje dudo que sea por eso hermanita. Es decir ellas tienen catorce años de edad mientras que yo solo tengo siete ¿Cómo pueden estar interesadas en mi de ninguna manera? (A Naruto no se le podía ocurrir pensar que lo que ellas competían era por su presencia y eso era bastante motivo para ellas luchar) Ademas dudo que ningun chico con dos dedos de frente quiera estar cerca de ellas. Son un verdadero peligro y amenaza para la seguridad``. Eso bien que lo sabia el. Despues de todo siempre que estaba pasando rato con una la otra espiaría y haría que tuviera su rival conocida un pequeño accidente. Francamente Naruto no se podía imaginar a las dos con una posible pareja

´´Nii-sama ¿y que ha de Hinata? Ella esta siempre contigo pero nunca lucha por tu presencia? ¿se llevaría bien con ellas? ¿o tendríamos una batalla como la que están teniendo en estos momentos ellas dos?``. Ajeno a lo que Uzume podía pensar Hinata era también un poco posesiva de Naruto y cada vez que ella veía a Naruto con Mabui o con Anko un poco de una racha de celos aparecia y no era una racha simple y única sino una racha de la que lo mejor era estar lo mas alejado posible a no ser que te quisieras ver mal parado

´´Bueno no se sabe. Hinata es muy dulce y agradable (pobre alma de Naruto que no tenia ni idea de lo muy cruel que podía llegar a ser la dulce Hinata) asique no creo que se enfrentase de ninguna manera con Anko o Mabui (una vez mas solo una alma inocente pensaría en eso precisamente)``. Naruto entonces decidió llevar a su hermanita al recinto Hyuga donde veria a su amiga Hanabi y le permitiría a el pasar un tiempo con su buena amiga. Mientras que las explosiones sacudían toda la zona por el conflicto de Mabui y Anko

* * *

 **-Sala del Consejo de Konoha-**

Minato llego en un destello amarillo a la oficina del Hokage que era exactamente donde había puesto su marca y su esposa se separo de el antes de darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. A ella le molestaba mucho eso de tener que viajar en ese tipo de viaje mas que nada porque era uno de los pocos tipos de sello que ella nunca había sido capaz de comprender. La furia por ser superada en ese campo en concreto de fuinjutsu nunca se iria de ella y no le gustaba como Minato hacia tanto alarde deciho jutsu delante de sus narices

´´Minato ¿estas seguro de que es sensato dejar a nuestros hijos solos con Mabui y Anko? Ellas dos son chicas agradables pero están muy encariñadas con Naru y compiten cada dos por tres por su tiempo por lo que solo Dios sabe lo que serán capaces de hacerle cuando sea mayor``. Era una cosa que ella no podía olvidar de ninguna manera: su hijo bebe siendo perseguido por jóvenes cuando alcanzara la edad de la pubertad. Era un logro muy grande que se hubiera eliminado a las fanaticas de la academia (mano dura desde el principio)

´´Kushina entiendo tus motivos para estar preocupada por nuestro hijo pero dudo mucho que se vaya a convertir asi como asi en un objetivo de las chicas. Es mas dudo que las niñas vayan a hacer cualquier cosa mala a el. Solo quieren pasar mas tiempo con posiblemente una de las personas mas agradables que conocen nada mas``. El entendía un poco mejor la situación. Para Anko era que Naruto había estado desde que era un bebe y para Mabui fue que Naruto fue siempre agradable con ella (y que le gustaba molestar a Anko)

´´No tengo ningun problema con las chicas Minato pero nuestro bebe podría un dia convertirse en un objetivo de sus mentes lujuriosas ¿te imaginas lo que eso podría llegar a significar para nuestro bebe? Se convertiría posiblemente en un gran pervertido como el inútil de tu sensei y me niego a que mi dulce bebe se convierta en algo asi``. Seria en un dia muy frio en el infierno que ella dejaría de ninguna manera que su hijo se convirtiera en un pervertido como lo era el inútil de Jiraiya

´´Sabes Kushina que podrías dejar de pensar de esa manera. Es un niño que estará creciendo en un momento mas tarde o mas temprano por lo que deberías de dejar de pensar que Naruto se convertirá en Jiraiya (en una parte de las naciones elementales Jiraiya dio un grito de indignación que lo convirtió en el objetivo de la furia femenina de muchas kunoichis furiosas) porque además es nuestro hijo. Lo educaremos bien (siempre cuando sus propias actitudes perversas no se copiaran en su hijo)``. Minato sabia del amor de su mujer por su hijo pero no querer que sea un pervertido era una cosa muy seria

Kushina dejo el tema en ese momento porque llegaron a la sala del consejo donde nadie mas los estaba esperando Parecia que llegaban los primeros pero era una costumbre ya que después de todo ellos contaban con el poder de Minato de viajar de un punto a otro en un instante. No importo como momentos después uno a uno los jefes de cada clan hizo presencia. Cada uno a su tiempo y con su actitud. Por ejemplo Fugaku fue el ultimo en llegar y dio una mirada de completa superioridad que cualquier persona normal calificaría como la típica de un estúpido

´´Damas y caballeros. Me alegro de que podamos estar todos aquí reunidos sin la interrupción de los miembros del consejo civil (todos los jefes de clan estuvieron de acuerdo con el Hokage al saber que tendrían una reunión sin ellos interrumpir de ninguna manera) y me alegro inmensamente de que podamos resolver las posibles disputas que se hayan generado desde la ultima reunión por lo que espero ser útil como mediador de ser necesario``. Como Hokage su único papel en estas reuniones era como mediador. Su esposa actuaba como cabeza del clan después de todo algo que molestaba severamente a Fugaku (posiblemente porque le recordaba que Mikoto era la que era en verdad cabeza de clan y mas respetada en el clan)

´´De todos modos creo que es el momento de empezar la sesión. Me gustaría preguntar si hay algun caso especial que se quiera mencionar lo cualquier punto detallado que veias con necesidad de explicación``. Minato no quería que la reunión fuera demasiado larga no por nada en especial sino por el simple hecho de que no tenia ganas de que la reunión terminase como un campo de batalla una cosa que en ocasiones ocurria simple y únicamente porque los miembros de clan no se ponían de acuerdo

Los miembros de clan suspiraron al ver que al menos Minato seguía siendo un líder sensato en vez de simplemente quedarse allí parado y hacer sus cosas. Era bien sabido que Hiruzen tenia una política de no meterse en asuntos de clan por nada en el mundo ya que el hombre mayor temia posibles repercusiones. Minato era diferente y tenia muy claro que debía hacer todo lo necesario para meterse en los asuntos siempre y cuando solo fuera de forma de consejero no en forma mas física. Y pronto llego una discursion

´´Kushina-sama, el clan Uzumaki se encuentra en buenas negociaciones con el clan Raisotsu ¿Qué seria necesario para negociar con el clan Raisotsu para la elaboración de metal de chakra que posteriormente sea reutilizado en armas mas especializadas?``. Fugaku no quería tener nada que ver con la mujer y los Raisotsu pero Mikoto le había explicado amablemente (lease que Mikoto una vez mas lo había golpeado) que en estos dos años ellos podrían haber tenido una relación mas justa de no ser por sus continuos intentos de no unirse a dicho clan

´´Bueno crear chakra metal nunca es barato. Como es bien sabido se trata de una super aleación pero no creo que sea ningun problema en realidad para crear cantidades adecuadas siempre y cuando se tengan preideas establecidas. Como por ejemplo cualquier plan de armamento especial o especifico como serian las garras de dedo tradicional que los Inuzuka encargan a tu clan``. Kushina sabia que la única razón por la que Fugaku le estaba hablando es porque Mikoto lo había golpeado a un centímetro de su vida. Ella sabia que los clanes querían armas especializadas de chakra metal y era mas barato encargar chakra metal y luego darle forma que hacer un pedido a Tetsu no Kuni

´´Es lo que tenia en mente. Mi clan como es bien sabido tiene en nuestro feudo una considerable cantidad de buenos herreros que antes eran de Hokigakure no Sato y que posteriormente se acabaron casando en el clan. La mejor forma de seguir trabajando con armas especificas de algunos de los clanes pero metal chakra implicaría una negociación entre usted y yo pero antes necesitaba saber si era posible para los Raisotsu obtener las materias primas para grandes cantidades de chakra metal``. Fugaku se trago el orgullo porque sabia que esto significaría mas dinero para el clan pero la simple sonrisa que tenia la mujer de cabellos rojos seguía siendo de lo mas molesta

´´Como he mencionado previamente el clan Raisotsu no tiene ningun problema con la elaboración de las grandes cantidades de metal chakra que posteriormente se les dara forma en armas especificas. Mi clan con nuestro feudo en uzu no Kuni puede sin ningun problema proporcionar los medios adecuados``. Y bien que era posible. Uzu era una isla basta con grandes minas cargadas de metales perfectos para la elaboración de chakra metal. Esta seria una forma estupenda de trabajar y de volver a poner en marcha las minas

´´Hablando de eso. Kushina-sama mi clan como es bien sabido no es un clan especialista en técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero recientemente nos hemos dado cuenta de que estamos en seria debilidad contra oponentes multiples que nos pueden doblegar. Mi clan tiene un modelo de arma que nos gustaría poner a trabajar para el Uchiha pero nos preguntábamos si el chakra metal se podría poer de esta manera a trabajar``. Shibi estaba actuando aquí no como consejero de Minato sino cabeza del clan y a decir verdad era una preocupacion seria ya que los miembros del clan habían estado teniendo en ocasiones problemas con aquellos ninjas que de alguna manera se podían acercar a ellos

´´Mi comprensión del chakra metal llega hasta un determinado punto pero creo que si me das una mención de que tipo de arma estas tratando de decir t puedo decir si puede conseguirse con chakra metal o si seria mejor pedirle a Gosen Higarushi ya que el es el mayor especialista en armas de Konoha``. Y tanto que el hombre lo era. Se había ganado su renombre de haber dominado todos los tipos de armas del mundo shinobi por lo que si los Aburame estaban pensando en algun tipo de arma especial el seria sin duda alguna su hombre para el trabajo

´´Estabamos pensando en un arma basada en cables shinobi. Es obvio que un arma asi se podría usar en combinación de nuestros insectos que llegarían sin ser detectados de ninguna manera al cuerpo de su objetivo. La razón por la que pensaba que un hilo asi hecho de chakra metal seria para ser reforzado por la manipulación Doton que la mayor parte de los miembros de mi clan tienen``. La idea se basaba en hacer llegar a los insectos sin ser vistos de ninguna manera sin la necesidad de aproximarse. Cuando vio a Kushina pensar sin embargo tuvo la reciente sensación de que no seria tan sencillo

´´Los alambres de ninja están hechos de un elemento metalúrgico pero al mismo tiempo flexible sin embargo no es chakra metal ya que el chakra metal tiene como consecuencia ser increíblemente fuerte e imposible de moverse por lo que la idea de hacer lo que serian hilos de chakra metal aunque una idea interesante no creo que sea una idea factible en este momento``. Ella no era una experta pero sabia lo suficiente acerca de chakra metal. Despues de todo su propio clan había trabajado el chakra metal para el desarrollo de las espadas de los Uzumaki en las generaciones. Sin embargo ella tenia una alternativa

´´Si bien eso no es posible creo que puedo tener una idea aun factible como un arma para los Aburamen que es lo que buscan. Mi clan ha desarrollado un negocio de la venta de hilos que son tan duros como el acero pero que son fáciles de utilizar. Los usamos principalmente en nuestra industria de ropa vendida a través de las naciones elementales al convertir su seda en este hilo por lo que en vez de convertirlo en las ropas que normalmente haríamos podríamos convertirlo en un arma de prototipo y ver si eso gusta``. Ella sabia que la seda de los Aburame era increíblemente fuerte y resistente pero gracias a los procesos determinados hacían ilos de este material que eran tan fuertes que podían cortar el acero

Shibi pensó detenidamente en lo que le ofrecían. La idea de un hilo hecho de seda que tenia la capacidad de cortar el acero era una idea francamente interesante en su mejor intención. Sabia que en Uzu aunque el clan Uumaki como guerrero se había destruido seguían teniendo las ramas del clan dedicadas a negocios flexibles y adecuados como estos por lo que era obvio que seria un proceso secreto el que daría estas propiedades al hilo. Lo quisiera o no no tenia mas opción que servirse del clan Uzumaki por lo que simplemente asintió a Kushina que estaba emocionada por la mayor cantidad de dinero que iba a ganar el clan

La reunión siguió según lo previsto. Cada clan hacia ofertas. Hacia peticiones. Hacia cosas que eran de importancia para sus clanes y Minato actuaba como un juez en caso de que alguna de las peticiones de un clan necesitase un punto de vista diferente. Fue justamente en ese momento que Danzo entro por la puerta de la habitación mirando con claro odio a todos los presentes aunque lo escondia muy bien tras una fachada de desinteres. Danzo los odiaba porque ellos a diferencia de el tenían feudos. El Feudo Shimura fue completamente arrasado hace mas de cincuenta años dejando a Danzo sin materia con la que trabajar

´´Concejal representante del órgano asesor civil Danzo Sjimura ¿Qué motivo puede haber para que estes presente en una reunión de clanes? Estas son reuniones privadas por lo que no creo que tu presencia aquí sea adecuada a menos que te expliques lo antes posible``. Minato no quería a Danzo meter sus narices en asuntos que no le incumbían y este era uno de esos asuntos. Era obvio que Danzo buscaba algo de toda esta reunión de no ser asi no estaría aquí. Es mas desde que lo saco del consejo asesor del Hokage el no había vuelto a poner un solo pie en esta habitación en estas reuniones

´´Estoy representando al consejo civil ya que mi situación como jefe de un clan aunque sin feudo me da la oportunidad de discutir algunos de los intereses de los civiles en el clan presente. Tambien estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no se toman decisiones entre los clanes que puedan tener efectos en los miembros del órgano civil``. Danzo estaba un poco enfadado con Minato por hablándole como si el no mereciera estar aquí. Despues de todo el merecía mas que nadie estar aquí. El asiento de Hokage le pertenecía mas que a nadie mas por lo que las palabras de Minato eran para el una cosa que no quería permitir de ninguna manera

´´¿y se puede saber quien diablos te ha dado permiso para esto? Estas reuniones son entre los clanes no hay interferencia civil de ninguna de las maneras por lo que es lógicos decir que estar aquí es un poco de una violación de las cartas de Konoha ¿Qué razones han impulsado a los civiles para pensar que tenían el mas minimo derecho de tener un representante en estas reuniones?``. Minato solo sabia que tendría un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo sabia desde el momento en que Danzo había dado un paso adelante en la sala y no había nada mas que quisiera que echarlo de allí

Danzo miro por un momento imperturbable antes de que saco un rollo de su túnica. Dicho rollo tenia la cresta del Daimyo de fuego y Minato supo que habían forzado a kaien a tomar una decisión que seguramente el chico no había estado para nada de acuerdo de cumplir pero que por la presión se había visto obligado. Mientras que es cierto que el Daimyo tenia toda su fuerza de su ejercito y de Konoha era también cierto que los Nobles podían dar ciertos tipos de problemas por lo que seria de lo mas logico de pensar que los muy cabrones habrían ido a molestar a Kaien en vez de venir a por ellos

 _´´Es a petición del consejo y de las agrupaciones de nobles de Hi no Kuni que el asesor de civiles en materia ninja Danzo Shimura tenga entrada en las reuniones de clanes para poder tener voz y palabra de los civiles ya que podrían verse afectados sus negocios por las acciones de los shinobis``._ Cuando Minato termino de leer la carta se pregunto si estaría bien por un simple momento de hacer trizas a los civiles y a los nobles ¿Quién coño se creían que eran? Parecia que tendría que darle un recordatorio a todos ellos de que esta aldea estaba bajo su control y era su deber defenderla de enemigo interno y externo pero por el momento tendría nada mas que aceptar la presencia de Danzo

´´Como podemos ver el concejal Shimura ha acudido corriendo a los nobles de Hi no Kuni para tener voz y palabra en nuestras reuniones de clanes algo que hasta la fecha ningun necio insolente había pensado que era una buena idea de hacer damas y caballeros del consejo``. Minato dejo que la ira se filtrara en sus palabras y muy pronto sintió la intención asesina de todos los jefes de clan que se lanzaban hacia Danzo. El hombre era estúpido y todavía no se daba cuenta de que para tener el poder en Konoha había que contar con el apoyo de los clanes y dia a dia estaba haciendo que los clanes lo despreciaran mas

´´¿Por qué demonios ha pasado esto? En asuntos de clan nada ni nadie puede meterse en medio eso seria en contra de la ley establecida en Hi no Kuni cuando el acuerdo entre Hashirama Senju y del primer Daimyo de Hi no Kuni ¿Cómo se les ha podido meter en la cabeza que podrían hacer esto?``. Hiashi estaba mirando con clara furia a Danzo. El hombre se podía creer muy listo pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por meterse mas aferrado al consejo sin darse cuenta de que estaba dando demasiadas entradas a los civiles que mas tarde ellos podían aprovechar de alguna manera para joderlos

´´Fue el consejo civil el que acudió a los nobles de Hi no Kuni preocupados por si alguno de sus negocios se veía afectados por las asociaciones de los clanes ninja por lo que los nobles decidieron presionar al Daimyo de que aprobase que se me permita estar aquí para poder informar de posibles tratados entre los clanes para asi tranquilizar a todas las partes``. Lease mas bien como el saber de cualquier posible alianza de los clanes y tratar de presionar hacia ella o de sacarle provecho. Por desgracia Danzo aunque un viejo e inteligente hombre se había olvidado que todos los cabezas de clan habían llegado a donde estaban a causa de ser tan inteligentes como el mismo

´´Es un error mas bien estúpido. Los asuntos de clan que tratamos en esta sala no afectan a los civiles solo tienen que ver con los asuntos de nuestros clanes y que yo sepa los civiles no tienen derecho alguno a meter sus narices en nuestros asuntos``. Shikaku en verdad se estaba cuestionando como Danzo podía pensarse salir con la suya teniendo en cuenta que se estaba poniendo a todo el mundo en su contra (era su deber como comanante estratégico de siempre estar varios pasos por delante)

´´No solo los civiles se están metiendo en nuestros asuntos pero al parecer lo hacen para poder tener algo que decir al respecto ¿me pregunto que pasaría si de repente alguien empezase a hacer saber todos los puntos por los que los propios civiles tratan de sacar algun beneficio con sus empresas que es mas alla de las aptitudes de la empresa?``. Murakumo no había llegado hasta donde estaba sin tener una vigilancia completa de sus vecinos. No podía controlar a los clanes shinobi pero si podía controlar a los civiles por lo que sabia mejor que muchos como fallaban las empresas de estos

´´Ademas es de lo mas curioso como eres tu el que representa a los civiles ¿no es asi Danzo? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué esperas obtener? Francamente creo que deberíamos de llevar esto a la corte y posteriormente simplemente lanzar una investigación completa acerca de los motivos de nobles y civiles para tratar de meterse en asuntos shinobi```. Inoichi no iba a dejar que Danzo se saliera con la suya ya que este hombre había tratado en muchas ocasiones de reclutar gente de su clan en el pasado por lo que el no estaba dejando que el hombre viejo tuviera el mas minimo poderío sobre su clan

Danzo frunció el ceño internamente. Es por eso mas que nada que el debería de ser el Hokage y no Minato. Los lideres de los clanes no debían hacer preguntas solo acatar ordenes. Eran peones. No peones es una pieza demasiado baja. Pero seguían siendo piezas prescindibles por lo que deberían de aceptar sin mas las cosas y sin embargo estaban planteándole preguntas cuando no deberían de hacerlo. Estaba muy tentado de no dar respuesta pero cuando recibió una mirada de Minato sabia que esa oportunidad no estaba disponible. El hombre de cabello rubio obviamente lo quería ver lo mas bajo posible

´´Ningun miembro del consejo civil podía ponerse de acuerdo a respecto de quien de ellos podía representarlos en esta reunión y pensaron que lo mejor seria que yo el asesor de los civiles tuviera el puesto ya que seria mejor y mas capaz de cumplir con mis funciones de esta manera. Ademas como antiguo señor de un feudo (dichas palabras fueron escupidas y recibidas con sonrisas) ellos pensaban que sabria mejor que cualquier otro``. Danzo se quedo en silencio observando a los mas fuertes ninjas de la aldea y supo que cada uno de ellos solo pensaba mal de el en ese momento por tratar de quitarles de alguna manera su autonomía

´´No podemos negarnos asi como asi a las peticiones de los nobles y miembros del consejo civil por lo que se te permitirá estar presente de ahora en adelante en las reuniones de clan Danzo. Pero dejame aclararte los puntos para que no te equivoques de ninguna manera y piensas por encima de tu posición. Solo estas para escuchar. No daras opinión y no trataras de inmiscuirte en nada y a la mas minima señal de presión en los negocios de los clanes voy a tomar cartas en el asunto``. Ya lo creía que tomaria cartas en el asunto. Danzo se podía pensar listo pero era viejo y su estilo se veía venir ya después de tanto tiempo (Jiraiya fue su mentor y le enseño como ser capaz de pensar)

´´Estoy con Yondaime-sama a pesar de saber lo increíblemente problemático que las cosas se van a volver para nosotros pero creo que un aviso debe ser mandado a los civiles para asegurarse de que no piensen que pueden meterse en medio de los asuntos de los clanes. Es obvio que pensaran que con la información obtenida de Danzo-san aquí presente trataran de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los clanes``. Shikaku disfruto de ver la mirada claramente molesta de Danzo ya que habían descubierto con facilidad la maniobra y jugada del hombre (era un jodido maestro de estrategia y tratar de superarlo era inútil)

´´Estoy completamente de acuerdo. No voy a ver mi reciente transacción de negocios hecha pedazos de cualquier manera solo porque algun gremio civil quiere meterse en medio asique lo mejor será un mensaje que aclare la situación a los civiles. Se les permite saber mas o menos como funcionamos pero no se les permite tomar manos en ello a menos que nuestras acciones sean abiertamente hostiles contra alguno de sus negocios``. Fugaku todavía estaba molesto por tener que hacer negocios con la Uzumaki pero de ningun modo iba a dejar que los civiles le dijeran como hacer y lo que no podía hacer. Era el líder del clan mas fuerte de Konoha (el autor aquí inserta que piensa que Fugaku es un imbécil y una persona que vive en un mundo de fantasia después de todo es Mikoto quien manda)

´´Bien ya has oído Danzo. Los civiles podrán saber acerca de los movimientos de negocios y con la información que obtengan podrán operar siempre y cuando sus intentos de operar no hagan daño de ninguna manera a los negocios de los clanes. No creo que tenga que ni mencionar como de mal se pueden tomar los miembros de los clanes que su dinero se vea afectado por los civiles ¿no es asi?``. Ni que decir que eso seria sencillamente una completa masacre por parte de los clanes

* * *

 **-Konoha. Complejo Hyuga-**

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreir cuando vio a su hermana linda ser arrastrada por una ansiosa Hanabi que no quería nada mas que pasárselo bien con su mejor amiga. Naruto tenia que decir que era de lo mas divertido y una pequeña parte de el se aterraba solo de pensar en lo que se podían convertir las dos amigas si se les daba la oportunidad de sembrar el caos como a ellas tanto les gustaba ya que ambas niñas eran bromistas y tenían como disfrute el de perseguir a las personas que pensaban que obraban bastante mal

´´Es bueno volver a verte Uzumaki``. Un niño del clan Hyuga salió de la masa de Hyugas que estaban en frente de ellos. Este niño no era otro que Neji Hyuga un proclamado genio por parte del clan debido a lo bien que estaba dominando el Juken tradicional del clan aunque al ritmo que iba las posibilidades de Hinata alcanzar la habilidad del genio con su estilo propio eran muy altas ya que la joven era también increíble

´´Que puedo decir, mi hermana es parte de mi mundo y solo dejarla con tanta gente que esta tan centrada en tener un control completo emocional no es mi idea de ser un buen hermano por lo que me perdonen si quiero protegerla lo máximo posible``. Y no mentia. La idea de que los Hyuga estuvieran a solas con su hermana lo preocupaba. Es cierto que los Hyuga eran un clan leal pero eran competidores y Naruto no era tan estúpido como para pensar que no habría alguno que tuviera la estúpida idea de usar a su hermanita a sus beneficios

´´Sea como sea lo llevare a la cámara de meditación mientras espera a lady Hinata terminar su sesión de formación su madre``. Neji no lo admitiría pero estaba preocupado. Se lo veía como un genio con sus habilidades de taijutsu pero Hinata estaba poco a poco llegando a su nivel y con un estilo que según se decía era básicamente superior al juken tradicional. Era lógico de pensar que le preocupaba lo que eso significaba

´´Esta bien``. Naruto siguió al genio del Hyuga y se sento tranquilamente en una posición de meditación mientras que esperaba tranquilamente a que su mejor amiga llegase. Sabia como era Hinata y ella siempre tardaba un rato por prepararse a conciencia. Sin embargo cuando pasaron cinco minutos su mundo se volvió negro por completo

* * *

 **-Paisaje Mental de Naruto-**

Cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos tuvo que admitir que el lugar ante el que estaba era sencillamente increíble. Un bosque hermoso con grandes arboles pero con el cielo oscurecido como si fuera a haber una poderosa tormenta. Naruto tardo un momento en pensar que es lo que pasaba cuando escucho un rugido a su espalda y se volvió tranquilamente para ver un gigantes co zorro de color rojo carmesí

 **´´Buenas Naruto, es el momento perfecto para conocernos``.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me tomo un tiempo pero aqui esta el siguiente. un capitulo mas y pondre un tiempo a descansar esta historia mientras me ocupo del retorno del clan y las otras. Espero con ansia volver a ponerme con retorno del clan. Hay tantas ideas a decir verdad que explotar que estoy ansioso de hacerlo**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia**

 **No me pertenece Naruto de ninguna manera. Habria terminado diferente de ser por mi**

* * *

 **Un dia Emocionante**

 **-Konoha. Complejo Hyuga. Paisaje Mental de Naruto-**

Kurama estaba en parte feliz de lo que estaba pasando. Habia pasado los últimos siete años observando a su compañero humano. No Jinchuriki. Jinchuriki era un termino que se refería a los humanos que se sacrificaban por contener el poder de un Biju. Naruto no seria un Jinchuriki el seria su compañero y asociado. Lo había elegido después de todo cuando nació para pasar por ese puesto. Ya de niño sintió potencial en el chico asique en su mente era obvio que el niño seria poderoso sin limites

Y no se había equivocado. Ranbure-Ka. Solo de pensar en esa línea de sangre sentía excitación. Habia sido testigo de los poderes de destrucción de un miembro del clan que tenia un completo control de dicha línea de sangre y no lo iba a negar de ninguna manera. Todo ese poder y toda esa fuerza no era algo a ser subestimada de ninguna manera. Parecia apropiado que el niño que seria su compañero tendría semejante poder de destrucción después de todo de todos los Biju el era aclamado como la fuerza destructiva de la naturaleza por una buena razón no solo por ser el que tenia mas colas

El niño además no era un mocoso insolente como se podría haber esperado de un niño tonto que venia de una familia de buenos ninjas con alta posición en el mundo shinobi de su aldea. Era humilde y tenia un sentido del humor interesante aunque fue en el momento en el que tuvo a su hermanita pequeña que supo que el niño era francamente una cosa diferente a nadie mas en el mundo ¿Cómo lo supo? La manera en que miro a su hermana. La manera en la que la sostuvo en brazos y la manera en que la miraba desde el primer dia. Solo eso te decía cuanto amor sentía por su hermana pequeña

Y había decidido que era el momento adecuado de ponerse en contacto con el niño ¿Por qué? Por varios motivos. El primero de dichos motivos es que el niño estaba bien entrenado pero si quería asegurarse de que el niño tenia un completo control de sus poderes entonces tendría que adecuadamente enseñarlo en el dominio y control de los elementos no ser solo y únicamente como el resto de humanos y necesitar sellos de mano para poder hacer jutsus. Diablos Asura e Indra eran capaces de manipular los elementos sin sellos de mano por lo que con las técnicas de estos el sabia que podría enseñar adecuadamente al niño y superarlos

El segundo motivo es que cuanto mas tiempo tardase en hacer la presentación entre ambos mayores son las posibilidades de que por algun extraño motivo podrían tener conflictos posteriormente. No era su interés. Podía ver por debajo a los humanos pero Naruto tenia poder y fuerza. Un poder que lo podría poner fácilmente en una escala de habilidades casi imposible de superar. Si lo entrenaba adecuadamente ahora se forjara un vinculo entre ambos y al mismo tiempo el niño seria tan poderoso que seria muy difícil de ser superado. Y eso solo seria en poco tiempo solo dios sabe como de poderoso podría llegar con los años

El tercer motivo es que sabia que sino entrenaba a Naruto ahora las posibilidades de hacerlo mas tarde eran muy minimas por no decir muy pequeñas. Naruto era un joven único en verdad y era también un joven que no seguiría las normas establecidas si eso podía significar de alguna manera un mal para su familia. Lo estaba viendo perfectamente y el no tenia la mas remota gana de tener que enfrentarse a esa posibilidad por lo que la mejor opción era ganarse a Naruto ahora y poco a poco introducirse a si mismo en su familia. Era sin embargo una buena suerte que su madre fuera una Uzumaki

 **´´Por fin nos conocemos Uzumaki Naruto. Han pasado siete largos años desde el dia en que nacieste y debo decir que no me has dejado de sorprender en ningun momento una hazaña de lo mas impresionante a decir verdad``.** Kurama miro al niño con la cabeza pegada al suelo, no quería que pareciera que miraba al niño desde lo alto y considerándose mas importante que el porque sabia que esto podría significar mas problemas que beneficios a largo plazo

Naruto miro al Biju con cuatela. Su madre le había contado la historia de los Biju. El clan Uzumaki después de todo había siempre sido un firme defensor de los Biju y hasta donde el sabia fue solo la estupidez de Mito Uzumaki o mas bien su profundo amor por su esposo lo que llevo a los Bijus ser sellados aunque eso no dejaba de hacerle preguntas ¿Por qué estaba el mas poderoso de los Bijus hablando con el? ¿Dónde estaba exactamente y como había logrado contactar con el? Preguntas sin respuesta nunca son las mejores cosas a tener por lo que estaba esperando una respuesta

 **´´¿cuiroso no? ¿Cómo es posible que el Biju mas poderoso y nunca sellado ha sido capaz de ponerse en contacto contigo atravesando la aldea sin ser visto de ninguna manera? No creo que tenga que responder demasiado de manera compleja a eso porque creo que ya tienes la respuesta a ello por lo que solo voy a confirmártelo: si fui sellado en ti nada mas nacer``.** Kurama miro atentamente al niño que solo lo miro por un instantes antes de asentir como si eso estuviera respondiendo a sus preguntas propias. El niño era desde luego en su mente interesante y no había estallado en un griterío estúpido lo cual era bueno a decir verdad

´´Debo suponer que al ser sellado en mi tenemos algun tipo de relación entre ambos ¿no es asi Kyubi-san? Hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta en este momento por lo que espero que pueda entender sin ningun problema la confusión que hay en mi en este mismo momento aunque creo que la pregunta mas simple es ¿Por qué fuiste sellado en mi?``. Naruto no iba a djar de ninguna manera que la situación se saliera de control. Vale que era un niño pero no iba a ponerse a gritar y chillar como un loco. Esto aunque el no lo sabia solo le gano puntos con el Biju y ser poderoso por ver la mente tan inteligente del niño

 **´´Si es una bastante buena pregunta a decir verdad y una pregunta con una respuesta sin embargo mas bien compleja. Para resumirlo debo decir que en un principio no quería ser sellado en ti pero determinados asuntos me han forzado a elegir entre dos males: ser libre y posteriormente convertirme en un esclavo o estar sellado en ti y poder trabajar en un pacto entre nosotros dos``.** A Kurama ya le estaba empezando a gustar el niño delante. No era un mocoso que gritaba estupideces y no pensaba antes de actuar sino que se trataba de un joven bastante único que parecía pensar antes de hacer nada lo cual era bastante bueno

 **´´Como estoy mas que seguro que tus padres pueden saber es que la noche del incidente del diez de octubre yo no fue yo mismo para atacar a Konoha sino un agente decidió que quería utilizarme para dañar la aldea. Irónicamente eligio la misma noche en que tu madre estaba embarazada de ti ¿un dato curioso a tener en cuenta no es asi? Debo decir que el humano en cuestión no es poderoso pero tenia las ventajas adecuadas para controlarme``.** Odiaba a ese humano. Madara había tenido un pocer que era digno de respetar pero ese humano no lo tenia y de no ser por el hecho de tener las ventajas adecuadas lo mas normal es que el lo hubiera hecho pedazos cuando tuvo el atrevimiento de tratar de tenerlo bajo su mando

 **´´Aunque el humano en cuestión era débil la unión de determinadas habilidades le dio la capacidad de poder manipularme y controlarme aunque fuera por un corto tiempo pero cuando me libre de el aquel hombre viejo llamado Sandaime quiso sellarme en ti. Al parecer su idea era convertirte en la herramienta definitiva de Konoha aunque eso significara su vida``.** Y había otro hombre débil en su mente. El hombre era incapaz de concebir que los demás tuvieran una muleta en la forma de los demás jinchurikis por lo que quiso para Konoha su propio jinchuriki, al final el resultado fue el que tenia que ser

´´Eso explicaría un poco porque mi padre y mi madre no están muy contentos con el Sandaime Hokage. Siempre que me hablan de las lecciones de historia recuerdan de mal humor a Hashirama por parte de mi madre completamente al considerarlo un imbécil con exceso de poder y a Sarutobi como un viejo entrometido que no tenía ninguna autoridad ni huevos para hacer lo que hacia``. Su madre despreciaba a ambos Hokages con una fuerza que de estar con vida lo mas lógico es que se converterian en el objetivo de su ira. Habia entendido a Hashirama ya que después de todo hizo lo de los Biju pero hasta ahora no entendió porque al Sarutobi

 **´´Pero digamos que yo no acepte la voluntad del humano y lo mate. Luego me selle en ti mismo porque era obvio que necesitaba un lugar, un sitio donde podría estar a salvo de la presencia del enmascarado y dentro de un humano su capacidad para influirme seria nula. No ayudo a que en ese momento sentí que eras mas bien fuerte y poderoso por lo que decidi que era la mejor decisión``.** Ya desde niño sabia que era poderoso debido a lo fuerte que se sentía su chakra de ahí que escogiera al niño sin ninguna duda y hasta ahora no se había arrepentido de ninguna de las maneras

 **´´Niño no voy a mentirte. Odio a la raza humana. Sois una raza que esta en constante conflicto y solo porque sois incapaces de aceptar una verdad básica en la vida: no siempre se puede tener todo. Pero veo en ti esperanza. No la esperanza de que cambies esto en el mundo eso seria una ridiculez porque mientras que alguien tenga algo que hace celosa a otra persona las posibilidades de que las cosas cambien son minimas``.** Habia vivido tanto tiempo y siempre había visto lo mismo: muerte y guerra ¿Por qué? Porque uno tenia una cosa que otro quería. Era asi de simple la gente no aceptaba eso de ninguna manera y cambiarlo exigiría demasiado

 **´´Tu tienes poder. Un poder que puede hacerte muy importante en el juego de política de este mundo. Y queramos o no este mundo mas tarde o mas temprano se fijara en ti. Se fijaran y trataran por todos los medios de tener acceso a ti y te haras dos preguntas ¿deberas dejarte ser golpeado o deberas ponerte encima de los demás? No hay que engañarse esas son las únicas opciones que tendras``.** Kurama podía ver las preguntas formándose en la cara del niño. Eso era obvio mas que nada y aunque el niño trataba de esconderlo era un poco obvio que lo asustaba aunque era comprensible

 **´´Naruto. Tienes acceso a mi poder, acceso a mi conocimiento y acceso a tu propio poder ¿de verdad piensas que la gente simplemente querra dejarte ir a tu libre albedrio? Mas tarde o mas temprano el mundo se fijara en ti como ya te he dicho y querrán o bien arrastrarte para ser como ellos o bien tu podras pelear contra ello y elevarte por encima de ellos. Creeme cuando digo que la ultima opción es la que mas te interesa de todas``.** No podía ver de ninguna manera al niño dejarse arrastrar por el mundo. El mundo era débil y el no dejaría que doblegaran la voluntad y la forma del niño que era tan poderoso. Francamente seria un completo insulto en su opinión

´´Ya veo…has dicho que tendre acceso a tu poder y a tu información ¿Por qué haría sesto por mi? No es que haya hecho nada que me gane de ninguna manera tu aprobación o tus formas por lo que respondeme con sinceridad ¿Qué he hecho yo para ganarme tener acceso a ambas cosas?``. Naruto estaba siendo educado por su padre con la doctrina de que nada nunca viene gratis por lo que esperaba que le perdonasen por no confiar en las palabras que venían del Biju asi como asi. Era un poco difícil de confiar en eso y que era solo por su buena voluntad

 **´´Ya has demostrado ser digno al menos de mi conocimiento. Tu propia forma de ser lo establece. Eres listo, eres meticuloso y piensas dos veces antes de hacer las cosas por lo que no me pondría en contra de ninguna manera con que uses mi poder o algo por el estilo asique es obvio que tienes un punto a tu favor ¿o es que pensabas que solo no te he observado atentamente estos siete años?``.** Y era verdad. El niño sabia muy bien como hacer las cosas y no se disponía a hacer las cosas sin motivo. Era listo e incluso podía decirse que era muy listo por lo que el podía decir desde ya que utilizaría lo que el le ofrecia con cabeza y no siendo un estúpido que actua sin pensar

´´¿pero tu poder? Me niego a creerme que el ser mas poderoso, que la destrucción de la naturaleza misma me daría acceso a sus poderes y habilidades asi como asi. Algo asi podría afectar de manera muy grave al mundo por lo que aquí es donde viene la pregunta que en verdad hay que hacerse ¿Qué esperas obtener a cambio de darme pleno uso de tu poder?``. Y era una pregunta con merito. Le había llevado un momento pensar en ello pero Naruto podía entender que el Biju delante suya tenia sus motivos para no haber respondido de inmediato. Pero se moria de curiosidad un pecado que tenia a lo grande

 **´´Je como he dicho eres inteligente. Astuto y meticuloso ya que te has dado cuenta fácilmente de la situación. Muy bien debo decirlo con sinceridad y para responder a eso voy a ser simple ¿Qué has hecho para merecer usar mi poder? Por el momento muestras moderación con tu propio poder lo cual es bueno si te digo la verdad. Usar demasiado poder puede atraer la atención en demasía``.** Eso era lo que los había perdido a los Biju y los había convertido fácilmente en un objetivo de todos los enemigos que tenían. Francamente si por Kurama fuera habría castigado muy severamente a shukaku por pensar que era parcialmente culpa suya siendo uno de los Biju mas activos

 **´´Pero aunque no has hecho nada por el momento en demostrar ser digno de mi poder si puedo ver que claramente vas a necesitarlo. No te equivoques estaras siempre bajo atenta supervisión y siempre estare vigilándote para asegurarme de que no me equivoque al darte permiso para usar mi poder pero por el momento solo tengo buenas opiniones de ti por lo que te dejare usar un poco``.** En siete años el niño solo había demostrado ser inteligente ¿Por qué entonces no iba a observar si el niño no puede demostrar ser capaz de algo mas? Y cuanto mas se demostrase a si mismo mas ganaría en su opinión al respecto el derecho de usar sus poderes

´´Asique estas valorándome no solo por mis propias habilidades sino como voy evolucionando como persona. Fracamente esa es una forma un poco mas adecuada de evaluación de lo que había esperado de usted señor Kyubi aunque eso no evita mis preocupaciones después de todo ¿Cómo se que no es una de mis acciones la que hace que te pongas en mi contra?``. Era una verdad imposible de refutar ya que las posibilidades de Naruto tomar alguna decisión que en un momento posterior se vea negativa desde el punto de vista de Kurama eran posibles

 **´´Entonces lo mejor seria que llegásemos a un acuerdo entre nosotros. Tu tomas tus decisiones y no voy a juzgarte ni privarte de mi poder siempre y cundo tengas una razón mas que lógica de porque haces las cosas. No me gustaría que me tachasen de hipócrita solo porque no estoy de acuerdo con alguna de tus decisiones``.** Kurama sonrio a Naruto de manera escalofriante aunque para su sorpresa el niño solo reacciono de manera tranquila casi como si su sonrisa no fuera tan aterradora en realidad sino mas bien solo una pequeña parte de lo que era. Era extrañ no tener a un humano asustado la vida de el mismo

´´Esta entonces todo perfectamente. No tengo ningun problema entonces. Yo tomare mis decisiones. Sere el capitán de mi alma contigo ser mi conciencia y compañero. No es un mal camino a decir verdad y es una situación que puedo ver traerá mas bien que mal a los dos``. Era simple y sencillo tal y como le gustaban a el las cosas por lo que estaba plenamente de acuerdo con ello y era perfecto porque aseguraría que Kurama no se volviera en ningun momento contra el solo por tomar otro tipo de decisiones

 **´´Estoy contigo niño ahora solo tenemos que zanjar el asunto entre nosotros dos. Una cosa simple sencilla solo chocando puños y recordando lo que hemos dicho nosotros dos``.** Kurama entonces dejo su puño hacia delante justo en frente de Naruto que no tuvo ningun problema en chocar puño con el. De inmediato de hacerlo se quedo mas que claro que ambos habían hecho un acuerdo de personas y tenían que cumplir las normas establecidas que eran de lo mas simple

La primera norma es que Kurama ayudaría en la formación de Naruto siempre y cuando Naruto se mantuviera a si mismo la información de la formación. No quería que nadie se inmiscuyera en la formación ya que aunque la madre era una Uzumaki nunca se sabia si ella podía tratar de ponerse en medio. Era humana y solo dios sabe lo que una persona puede pensar cuando implica a sus hijos por lo que Kurama pidió que la formación de ambos se mantuviera en secreto y sin ningun problema Naruto acepto

El segundo punto es que Naruto debía dejar que lo captado por sus sentidos se metiera en el sello para que de esta manera pudiera experimentar cosas como la luz del sol, la brisa del aire, las gotas de lluvia, el aire fresco de la mañana. Todas esas cosas debían llegar a Kurama ya que era lo que mas valoraba de la libertad y aunque admitiría que había renunciando a ellas de manera voluntaria eso no quería decir que no las quisiera de vuelta. Una vez mas Naruto estuvo de acuerdo porque eran cosas que el mismo valoraba enormemente y que disfrutaba mucho

El tercer punto era mas simple: matar a Tobi. Kurama no quería un ser asi pululando por todas partes por lo que lo quería ver muerto para asegurarse de todos los medios posibles que no trataba de ninguna manera volver a controlarlo o de conseguir alguna manera posterior de controlarlo. Tobi debía morir y punto. Y Naruto estuvo plenamente de acuerdo ya que en las propias palabras de Naruto Tobi tenia como objetivo hacer daño a su gente preciosa por lo que era de lo mas lógico querer verlo muerto. Jrama estaba mas que satisfecho con Naruto en ese momento sabiendo que había ganado un firme aliado en ese campo

 **´´Con todo esto dicho y hecho solo queda un aspecto de gran importancia que hacer antes de que vayas una vez mas al mundo real: Mi nombre es Kurama. Soy el mas poderoso de los nueve Biju y de aquí hasta que terminemos nuestra asociación sere tu mentor y tu amigo hasta el ultimo de nuestros días juntos``.** Con esas palabras dichas Kurama volvió a su forma humana sorprendiendo a Naruto porque incluso en esta forma su poder era innegable. Un poder que podía sin ninguna duda en opinión de Naruto darle mas de un problema a cualquier persona que fuera tan estúpida como para enfrentarse a el

´´Bien yo soy Uzumkia Naruto Namikaze. Heredero del clan uzumaki y de la familia Namikaze. Heredero del Yondaime Hokage. De hoy en adelante elijo ser su alumno y aprender de usted el máximo posible para poder llevar a cabo mis metas sin ninguna vacilación``. Una vez Naruto dijo estas palabras se desvaneció dejando solo a un Kurama que estaba la mar de divertido al saber que tenia una fuerte alianza

Kurama pensó en como las cosas podían verse afectadas por esta alianza entre el niño y el. Estaba mas que seguro de que si los adultos se enteraban estarían un poco preocupados pero esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente como para enseñar adecuadamente al niño un par de cosas antes de que los adultos se enterasen de cualquier manera de la sociacion entre embas. Siempre es mejor estar lo mas preparado posible a esperar que las cosas salgan simplemente bien

* * *

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Hyuga. Mundo Real-**

Hinata estaba trabajando duramente por convertirse en la mejor Kunoichi posible ¿Por qué? Varias cosas tenían que ver pero sobre todo era porque no se sentía a gusto en su clan. Eran su familia pero la mayor parte del clan le había dado la espalda porque pensaban que era una anomalía. Solo su madre, padre, hermana y unos pocos de la rama sucursal en realidad estaban con ella en lo máximo posible sin embargo el resto del clan pensaba que era mejor que ella se fuera del clan. Era hiriente en el mejor de los casos pero un verdadero dolor cada dia sabiendo que su propia familia la quería lejos

¿Por qué? Muy sencillo. El Juken era un estilo de taijutsu diseñado para los ninjas con afinidad doton o katon pero ella al parecer tenia una afinidad raiton. Su madre se había enterado de ello muy rápido y sin ningun problema pero a ojos de todo el clan ella era una anomalía que ponía en peliro a todo el clan. Despues de todo no había un estilo juken para raiton por lo que ella tenia que trabajar consigo misma. Su madre fue una anomalía también pero era de suiton por lo que los Hyuga no estaban preocupados ya que después de todo Doton vence a Suiton. Sin embargo ella tenia Raiton que vencia a Doton y luchaba en igualdad de condiciones a Katon

Todos estaban temerosos de lo que ella bien podía hacer si desarrollaba un estilo de lucha que fuera con Raiton y la temian por ello. Es por eso mismo que la consideraban una paria. No importaba lo buena y trabajadora que fuera ella pero en los ojos del clan Hinata era un peligro y una amenaza de alto nivel y tenia que ser debidamente controlada. Lo bueno es que los ancianos no se atrevían a sellarla por temor a la reacción del Hokage ya que el hombre había puesto de manifiesto que no se fiaba de ninguna manera del clan. Habia sido un pequeño insulto de lo mas divertido en su humilde opinión

El clan Hyuga ahora era visto con malos ojos por el Hokage desde aquel dia con el incidente Hyuga. No solo los ancianos tramaron el secuestro y la debilidad de Konoha pero además no tenían ningun problema en sacrificar a un miembro de su familia por poder. Aunque todo el clan estaba libre de sospecha por lo que había pasado la idea de Minato de que todo esto había surgido era porque el clan Hyuga se pensaba demasiado poderoso e importante y Minato había sido de lo mas brutal para silenciar la situación llegando al extremo de hacer lo que fuera necesario solo para asegurarse de que los Hyuga no volvían a hacerlo

Este temor había engendrado que los Hyuga no quisieran sellar a Hinata porque era bien sabido de la amistad entre Himawari y Kushina Uzumaki. Si sellaban a Hinata las posibilidades del Yondaime Hokage y su esposa caer con toda su fuerza sobre el clan eran altas por no decir enormes y si bien la ley de clanes implica que el Hokage no podía de ninguna manera meterse en asuntos de clan también especificaba que en caso de que el clan en cuestión fuera visto con malas intenciones para Konoha el Hokage podía sin ninguna duda hacer todo en su mano para resolver la situación y con una persona como Kushina Uzumaki lo mejor era tener cuidado en ese sentido

Desde entonces ella había decidido convertirse en la mejor guerra Juken jamás conocida. Dominaria su chakra Raiton y lo combinaría con un estilo Juken realizado por ella misma con el objetivo de no solo superar sino de completamente destruir al Hyuga en su mejor momento. Sabia que eso bien podía ponerla en el punto de mira pero a ella eso le daba igual después de toda la mierda que tenia que soportar cada dia. Solo su familia directa era buena con ella y los demás solo trataban de verla de la peor manera posible por lo que a ella se refería entonces no tenia ningun problema con hacer pedazos a esos bastardos

Pero ahora ella estaba mas bien ocupada como ella estaba luchando con su prpia madre en una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento programadas para elvar sus capacidades por completo. Su madre trato de golpearla solo para ella moverse a un lado y tratar de golpear en un punto ciego o al menos que debería ser asi solo para su madre interceptar el golpe en cuestión con su prpio golpe que envio a las dos resbalando por el suelo del tatami de entrenamiento. Sin embargo Hinata no se quedo quieta y se lanzo directamente a por su madre pensando en aprovecharse de su rápida recuperación para sorprenderla

Ella salto y golpeo con una de sus patadas cargadas de chakra a su madre que en vez de bloquear esquivo por completo como si dedujera que bloquear era una mala idea. Hinata viendo que su asalto había fallado aprovecho la caída en el suelo para tomar impulso y lanzarse hacia delante donde golpeo a su madre en el antebrazo derecho con mucha fuerza. Sin embargo Himawari en vez de verse entumecida por el golpe en cuestión solo aprovecho para tratar de golpear a la guardia abierta de Hinata. Movimiento que no pudo terminar debido a que Hinata se movio justo a tiempo aunque la obligo a retroceder por un momento dejándola sin la posibilidad de continuar su ataque

Hinata volvió a ponerse en posición de combate y se lanzo hacia delante soltando una ráfaga de golpes de palma abierta que Himawari desvio sin ningun problema todas las huelgas no desviándolas con sus propias palmas de las manos sino colocándose adecuadamente entre sus ataques y desviándolos de manera sutil al mismo tiempo que dejaba mas que claro que podía golpear sin ninguna duda en los puntos tenketsu de su persona. Himawari sin embargo aprovecho un momento para hacer un movimiento que supero a Hinata elevándola por los aires con solo dar tres pasos y colocarse de manera que la pudo colocar sobre su cuerpo

Himawari no diría que su hija era mala pero su hija no estaba prestando atención al combate como debería ser por lo que lógicamente ella podía decir sin ninguna duda de que su hija estaba mas bien todavía con demasiada ira acerca de cómo el clan la trataba. Ella habría continuado pensando de no ser porque escucho el sonido del grito de Hinata que se lanzo a por ella de manera de un salto que daría un potente golpe con su palma. Ella sin embargo la agarro por la muñeca y la envio contra la pared de un solo movimiento antes de soltar un pequeño respiro. Su hija era fuerte pero sin el estilo juken ella no podía decir que podía tener una oportunidad contra ella

No estaba infravalorando las habilidades de su hija pero ella trataba de luchar con un estilo de lucha que de ninguna manera le pegaba y que por supuesto estaba claramente en contra de su cuerpo. Solo esperaba que Hiashi hubiera tenido éxito en su reunión de llamar un favor a tanto Kushina como Minato. Un favor que ella habría pedido pero debido a la importancia de dicho favor no podía hacer nada mas que nada porque era un asunto de clan y por tanto solo el líder del clan podía solicitar dicho favor por lo que no había podido hacer nada por ella

Hinata trato de volver a envestirla solo para ella aprtarse y golpear con dos de sus dedos en su espalda que la envio rodando por los suelos. Ella juraría que escucho una risa cruel a sus espaldas y se giro para ver a uno de los ancianos nuevos. Al parecer no aprendían la lección por nada en el mundo ya que este hombre solo miraba con una mueca burlona a Hinata por no ser capaz de utilizar bien el kata de Juken tradicional. El estaba a punto de decir alguna palabra cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Himawari y se lo pensó dos veces antes de quedarse callado. Nadie quería ponerse en el camino de la mujer furiosa

´´Anciano Takero creo que seria en su mejor interés de no lanzar esas sonrisas y miradas burlonas para alguien de nuestro clan a no ser que quiera vérselas conmigo en un enfrentamiento de taijutsu ¿o es que quería una confrontación conmigo y por eso esta usted aquí?``. Himawari disfruto de verlo aterrado. Habia una razón por la que se la conocía como la mas fuerte de los Hyuga mas que nada y eso era debido sobre todo a que ella era mas que capaz de golpear a la mayoría de ellos con solo Hiashi o Hizashi ser capaz de enfrentarse a ella de ninguna manera lo cual era a dia de hoy todavía un motivo de dolor al orgullo de los ancianos

´´No solo tenia la intención de ver como le iba a la niña que supuestamente es una deshonra para el clan y debo decir que no me sorprende en absoluto Es como siempre se ha sabido en el clan nada mas que una deshonra y creo que seria en el mejor interés del clan para sellarla y terminar de una vez por todas con todo este problema con ella``. Tenia sus razones para quererla sellada porque seria un punto débil para Hiashi y Himawari que se podría usar en su contra asi como un poco de eliminar la posibilidad de que ella pudiera aprender un juken basado en Raiton. Todo era por supuesto por el bien del clan

´´Veo que una vez mas esta usted siendo muy por delante de su cargo y posición pero me pregunto que razones pueden ustedes los ancianos tener para con mi hija ¿es miedo? Después de todo si mi hija consigue desarrollar un estilo Juken basado en raiton el juken tradicional será inservible contra ella ya que dicho estilo seria superior al tradicional por la potencia de los ataques basados elementales``. Ni que decir tiene que el juken se basaba en las características de los elementos. El tradicional era en base a doton que significaba duro e inflexible, si su hija desarrollaba un raiton aplastaría por completo al tradicional

´´No esperes eso ser verdad Himawari-sama. Despues de todo el juken ha sido desde mas de mil años el estilo de lucha definitivo. No hemos tenido ningun oponente que pueda tener la mas minima oportunidad de hacer frente a nuestras habilidades por lo que el posible estilo del que hablas perderá ante la dureza y firmeza de un estilo que ha durado mas de mil años``. Orgullo. Tenia orgullo en su estilo principal pero también miedo porque si ese estilo condenado llegaría seria muy difícil hacerle nada a la niña como lo fue con la madre que a pesar de ser un estilo basado en suiton ella bien era demasiado fuerte

´´Palabras muy fuertes de un hombre muy débil ¿o es el sonido de tu corazón a toda prisa un engaño y subterfugio? No te equivoques anciano. Un dia mi hija será la maestra mas fuerte y poderosa del Juken y ninguno de vosotros tendrá la mas minima oportunidad contra ella``. Su confianza era plena y no tenia la mas minima intención de que su hija fallara a ella se aseguraría de que su niña podía ponerse encima de todos estos bastardos que solo sabían pensar en si mismos y que no tenían ningun pensamiento mas que el del control

´´Si esas son vuestras palabras Lady Himawari creo que solo podre decir que he escuchado esas palabras. Pero si Hinata no da verdaderas pruebas de haber mejorado en cuanto al estilo en cuestión en un breve tiempo me temo que no tendremos mas alternativa que sellarla por el bien de todo el clan``. Con sus ultimas palabras dichas el anciano dio un par de pasos para irse antes de que se dio cuenta de que podía haber cometido un error ¿Cómo era eso posible de saber? Por la inmensa intención asesina de Himawari

Himawari estaba furiosa por el atrevimiento de la pequeña cucaracha que pensaba que podía venir aquí, que podía decir lo que quería y salirse como si nada hubiera pasado ¿una amenaza contra su hija? Francamente lo único que impedía que ella mutilase a ese hombre era el hecho de que no podría ocultar el cadáver a tiempo pero ella tenia mas que claro que el hombre debía ser castigado por lo que en menos de un segundo estaba justo encima de el y lo sorprendió con varios buenos golpes de juken en el cuerpo que lo dejaron tambaleándose como una hoja al viento

´´¿te atreves a dar una amenaza al respecto del futuro de mi hija insolente gusano? Da gracias a los cielos que no puedo matarte pero recuerda bastardo que ante la mas minima accion contra mi hija será visto por mi parte como una declaración de guerra y de afrenta y desafiare a los que lo hagan a un duelo a muerte ¿soy lo bastante clara anciano?``. Con su byakugan activo asi como el chakra saliendo de ella como un torrente el anciano solo pudo asentir antes de levantarse con cuidado y marcharse sabiendo que si se enfrentaba a esa mujer sus posibilidades de salir con vida eran minimas. Lo mejor era huir de ella

Hinata vio como su madre asusto completamente al miembro del consejo y solo podía sonreir ante eso. Su madre era completamente letal contra cualquiera del clan Hyuga que tuviera reparos contra ella por no ser una usuaria del tipo doton. No ayudaba en absoluto que Himawari no tenia el mas minimo respeto por como estaban tratando a su propia hija por lo que lógicamente hablando Hinata sabia que su madre haría realidad cualquier promesa de dolor contra todos esos cabrones. Era lo bueno de tener una madre tan cariñosa. Y no había que confundirlo nunca. Podia ser amorosa y cariñosa pero para el enemigo ella era brutal y ahora mismo ella veía el clan como un enemigo

´´Sabes Hinata creo que hasta ahora hemos estado cometiendo una serie de errores. Siempre estamos tratando por todos los medios de adaptar el Juken a la forma de ser el Raiton y creo que eso es un error que estamos cometiendo muy severo por lo que creo que debemos empezar a corregir dicho error de inmediato. No voy a tener a mi hija siendo mal vista por los ancianos solo porque tienen palos demasiado fuertes en el culo``. Himawari vio a su hija sonreir alegremente ante sus palabras y sup que había golpeado cualquier posible pensamiento de duda o por el estilo. No dejaría de ninguna manera que su hija tuviera un pensamiento pesimista solo porque no era Doton

´´Pero pensé que teníamos que adaptar al Juken al Raiton. Es decir todo el clan usa el Juken y aunque no puedo utilizar el juken tradicional creo que podríamos emplear el juken con las capacidades del raiton ¿no fue asi como mas o menos desarrollaste tu estilo juken?``. Ella temia fallarle a su madre y a su padre ya que después de todo los dos de ellos habían confiado por completo en ella. Le estaban dando todas las oportunidades que pensaban que eran adecuadas y nunca la abandonaban sin embargo cuando vio a su madre sonreir supo que había alguna que otra cosa que ella no sabia lo que incremento su curiosidad

´´No es del todo cierto angel. Mi estilo en un principio no tenia que ver con el Juken. Lo primero que hice fue dominar la manipulación de mi elemento suiton porque sin eso voy a ser franca las posibilidades de que todo salgan bien son mas bien nulas ya que para uno conocerse a si mismo también significa saber muy bien la naturaleza de su chakra``. Era la primera de las tres partes para desarrollar su propio estilo y le llevo un tiempo pero había desarrollado su estilo que había permitido que ella superase por completo a muchos de los miembros de la familia principal

´´Lo siguiente que hice y si los ancianos se enteran de que te lo dije seguramente se volverán locos es que no domine la raíz del juken sino me fui en busca de un estilo de lucha que se adaptase a mi naturaleza elemental en este caso siendo la capoeira de Kumo. Creme cariño para luchar con mi forma de ser primero tuve que lograr esto``. Y fue un duro proceso a decir verdad. Le llevo un tiempo dominar la capoeira antes de poder combinarla con el estilo suiton creando dos de los tres pasos de su nuevo estilo que la llevaron a destacar por encima del clan

´´Y el ultimo paso fue el mas complejo que fue adaptarme al juken. Juken es un estilo que por si solo significa moverse aprovechando la energía del contrario para lanzar contraataques perfectos. Mi Juken es mas de defensa y ataque que de contraataque de ahí que sea tan jodidamente por encima salvo de aquellos con mucha habilidad que han teminado adaptándose a mi forma de luchar o como en el caso de tu padre y tu tio hicieron lo mismo que yo pero con otros estilos mas simples antes de unirlos en el juken final``. Oh si un dia les cobraría por derechos de autor ya que después de todo fue ella la primera en hacerlo por lo que la idea era suya mas que de nadie mas

´´Asique…lo primero que tengo que hacer es dominar el Raiton que tengo. Lo siguiente que tengo que hacer es dominar un arte marcial que se adapte al raiton y posteriormente tengo que fundirlo todo con la raíz del Juken para crear mi propio estilo. No es por quedarme corta pero eso llevara tiempo``. No es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer salvo la de ser un buen amigo de Naruto. El siempre había tenido fe en ella por lo que nunca le fallaría de ninguna manera

´´No es una tarea fácil mi querida pero creeme cuando te digo que los resultados serán mas que satisfactorios ¿o vas a negar que la idea de ver las caras de los ancianos completamente agrias por verte triunfar no seria de lo mas adecuado? Además si quieres ser un verdadero socio de Naruto como compañero de combate deberas de emplearte a fondo y por completo y eso te va a exigir que te dediques a esto``. Era un poco duro pero ella sabia que era lo único que su hija podía hacer para poder llegar a un gran nivel. Tendría que entrenar y entrenar y entrenar aun mas si es que ella quería llegar a ser tan fuerte como ella misma sabia que podía llegar a ser

´´Pero mi elemento es muy único ¿Cómo voy a poder entrenarlo cuando no hay muchas personas que pueden ayudarme en ello? No creo que haya mucha gente dispuesta a dedicar algo de su tiempo para la formación elemental que tengo que hacer``. Era un poco desesperante desde su punto de vista pero no tenia muchas opciones en realidad. Sin embargo fue sorprendida cuando su madre solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo con ternura. Ella alzo su mirada solo para encontrarse con la dulce sonrisa de su madre que indicaba ciertas cosas que ella podía ver

´´Querida mia. No tengas poca fe. Sabemos como funciona el Raiton regular por lo que es posible que tengamos una solución mas que adecuada para dicho elemento en un tiempo. Pero creo que tu padre podrá convencer a Kushina y su marido acerca de ayuda para resolver tu pequeño problema``. Era una cosa que ella sinceramente esperaba. Kushina seguramente se levantaría para ella pero lo mas seguro es que costaría un poco conseguir la ayuda necesaria para ayudar a su hija. Despues de todo en este mundo nadie da nada de buena gana y siempre hay que negociar por las cosas

´´¿de verdad lo crees madre? No es que tenga nada en contra de Lady Kushina pero es un poco difícil tener fe en algo después de ver como nuestro clan no solo parece hacer estupideces alrededor de los que son llamados los poderosos de la aldea``. Hinata solo sabia que los ancianos habían estado fastidiando mucho a los clanes menores y el clan que mas podía ayudarla era el Raisotsu y los ancianos habían tratado de muchas maneras hacerles daño porque los consideraban inferiores a ellos

Himawari miro a su hija que estaba enfocando su chakra en la palma de la mano tratando de producir relámpago. La primera vez que ella lo hizo fue una gran sorpresa pero ver a su hija llamar al Kuroi Kaminari a la mano ya no la sorprendia tanto como antes. Solo podía rezar para que Hiashi consiguiera convencer a Minato y Kushina asi como el líder del clan Raisotsu de ayudarla porque esta era la única manera de pasar por el primer paso. De no ser asi estaban completamente perdidas con lo que deberían hacer

* * *

 **-Konoha. Despacho del Hokage-**

Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre orgulloso. No le negaría a nadie este defecto de su carácter y por eso mismo eso de pedir ayuda a cualquier persona en su mente era un no seguro mas que nada porque no quería que una persona luego pudiera pedirle nada. Tampoco ayudaba a que el pensaba que el clan Hyuga tenia las posibilidades de poder hacer cualquier cosa que les diera posteriormente libertad por lo que no. Confiaba demasiado en su clan como para pedir nada a nadie o al menos asi había sido antes

Su fe en el clan había sido sacudida de varias formas. La primera era a causa del intento de secuestro de Hinata ¿Cómo se pudo pasar un secuestrador a los guardias del recinto. Fue ahí donde recibió el primer golpe: los ancianos. Los ancianos del clan eran manipuladores que querían manejar el poder del clan con el solo ser una cara publica y estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir eso incluyendo vender a su hija a Kumo. Solo eso fue suficiente como para sacudir su fe en el clan a decir verdad y en mas de una ocasión se había cuestionado lo que era el clan

Luego fue descubrir que los ancianos habían tramado la muerte de su esposa y la muerte de su hermano para hundirlo en la miseria y ser fácilmente controlado. Si hubiera sido como su propio padre ellos no habrían hecho esto pero al casarse con su mujer que era lo que ellos llamaban un caso de anomalía en el clan pues ellos habían pensado que era mejor hacer que el clan en su conjunto se pusiera bajo su mando por una generación mas. Eso había sido otro golpe para Hiashi y su confianza en el clan por lo que ahí estaba la segunda marca que lo estaba haciendo dudar de ellos

Pero la ultima marca era la reciente. Se descubrió que Hinata no tenia Katon o Doton, ni siquiera el suiton de su mujer. No ella tenia Raiton y eso había molestado mucho a los consejeros. Era una anomalía. Una cosa con la que ninguno de ellos contaba para nada en el mundo y que significaba que no sabían como podía afectar salvo por el hecho de que era sabido que Raiton superaba a Doton, competía con Katon y podía superar a Raiton. En pocas palabras su hija llamada fracaso bien podía ser mas fuerte y poderosa que cualquier otro miembro de clan y eso no gustaba a los ancianos para nada en el mundo

El clan salvo por Hizashi, Neji, Hanabi, su mujer y el se había vuelto contra su hija. Pensaban que era mas una amenaza que nada y no querían tener nada que ver con ella. Algunos pensaban que debía ser desterrada del clan. Solo eso hacia que se estremeciera Era su hija por el amor de dios y estaban hablando como si ella fuera un peligro y una amenaza para el clan. Por eso el se había tragado su orgullo y había pedido una reunión privada con el Hokage y con Kushina después de la reunión de los clanes

´´Minato-sama, Kushina-sama. No estaría pidiendo esta reunión de no ser porque estoy en medio de una situación verdaderamente desagradable pero me encuentro en una situación bastante única que no me da la posibilidad de moverme tranquilamente y por ello necesito vuestra ayuda``. No iba a mendigar por supuesto pero no iba a ocultar que en verdad el necesitaba ayuda. Una ayuda que le vendría de perlas si los dos ninjas mas poderosos de Konoha aceptaban. Aunque ambos ninjas lo miraban un poco sospechosos porque sabían que esto no era de lo mas normal con el

´´Habla Hiashi pero espero que no sea ninguna estupidez. He oído nada mas que quejas acerca de los miembros de clanes menores acerca de cómo los Hyuga ancianos han estado tratando por todos los medios de hacer sentir lo que ellos llaman la influencia de los mas poderosos miembros de un clan``. Era frustrante y mas que nada una molestia. Era tiempo que se desperdiciaba en la mente de Minato solo porque a los ancianos les gustaba hacerse sentir los importantes. Si recibia muchas mas quejas acerca de ellos no dudaría en ningun sentido en resolver el problema a la antigua usanza y por todos los medios necesarios

´´El clan Raisotsu en especial se ha visto atacado por las palabras de los ancianos que en mas de una ocasión los han aclamado como nada mas que unos forasteros que seria mejor que supieran cual era su lugar. Francamente se me hace extraño no tener a los ancianos siendo ejecutados porque los clanes los superan en mucho numero``. Y a decir verdad ella misma haría la ejecución. Esos impertinentes se consideraban a si mismos como miembros del clan mas fuerte pero los únicos que estaban en tipo A alta eran Himawari, Hiashi y Hizashi. El resto no eran mas que B bajo rango lo cual era aceptable teniendo en cuenta que solo trataban de dominar taijutsu

´´Les puedo asegurar que no estoy de acuerdo con las formas de ser de los ancianos en ninguno de los sentidos y nada me gustaría mas que hacerles callar por sus insolencias pero es muy difícil. La rama principal los apoya incondicionadamente y aunque la rama sucursal no quiere tener nada que ver con ellos también temen lo que el cambio bien puede traer por lo que no hay nada que pueda hacer``. Era de lo mas desagradable saber que no había ningun movimiento que el pudiera hacer para pararle los pies a la forma de ser de los ancianos. La única razón por la que no habían tratado a el de deponerlo era porque simplemente era demasiado poderoso y el propio Hokage intervendría

´´Estas en una situación de lo mas tensa Hiashi y no te puedo negar esa verdad pero creo que debes entender que la situación al respecto de los Hyuga debe clamarse lo antes posible a menos que queramos tener un clan entero que se considera por encima de los demás ¿te imaginas las reacciones de los demás clanes ante semejante actitud? Solo serviría para empujar a los clanes en contra de vosotros``. Y eso era quedarse corto. Una cosa eran los clanes menores pero a menos que le pusieran un cinturón a los Hyuga los veía ofendiendo a los clanes de mas alto prestigio en Konoha incluido el suyo y el resultado no seria nada bonito

´´Hiashi, Himawari me ha estado contando cosas muy preocupantes de los Hyuga. Están muy nerviosos y están muy preocupados ¿Qué demonios esta pasando dentro de vuestro clan? Nunca antes he visto a los Hyuga asi de tocados y mira que cuando ejecutamos al primer consejo asesor anciano estaban de lo mas preocupados por ver su preciada sangre ser derramada``. Y ella lo había disfrutado inmensamente ¿en serio se pensaban que podían salirse con la suya de tratar de manipular las cosas a su antojo? Si por ella hubiera sido los ancianos Hyuga habrían sufrido un destino peor pero su ejecución fue bastante como para contentarla por el momento

´´Normalmente te diría que se trata de un asunto Hyuga y dejarlo ahí pero eso seria una mentira de lo mas estúpida. La situación en el clan Hyuga esta mal porque mi querida hija mayor Hinata no tiene ni el Doton ni tiene el Katon como elemento. Ni siquiera tiene el suiton. No mi hija ha nacido con el Raiton como elemento de chakra``. Y era la pura verdad. Desde que se supo que su hija tenia ese elemento las cosas se habían puesto cuesta arriba para el clan Hyuga con muchos Hyuga temiendo a lo desconocido y sin saber lo que significaba que la niña hubiera nacido con el chakra Raiton

Kushina frunció el ceño. Cuando Himawari le dijo que su hija no había nacido con un elemento doton o katon en realidad se sintió satisfecha. Esos elementos estaban demasiado valorados en Konoha especialmente en el clan Hyuga. Ella tenia Katon es cierto pero su afinidad primaria era Futon lo cual le venia de perlas como una maestra de Kenjutsu ya que la hacia mas peligrosa. Pero la simple idea de que todo el clan estaba rabiando porque una niña tenia el chakra Raiton solo la hacia preguntarse en que demonios estaban pensando los miembros de clan aunque teniendo en cuenta su paranoia era también una cosa aceptable

´´¿me estas bromeando no es cierto? ¿toda la tensión de tu clan es debido a que su heredera ha nacido con una de las dos naturalezas mas ofensivas conocidas? Francamente si antes tenia mis dudas acerca de tu clan Hiashi ahora solo estas echándole mas leña al fuego ¿Cómo pueden pensar que el nacer con una afinidad elemental rara es un mal motivo?``. Minato era uno de los pocos ninjas en haber nacido con la afinidad Raiton como su principal junto con Kakashi, Mitsuomi y unos pocos miembros mas

´´No es solo que mi hija sea una usuaria de tipo Raiton sino lo que eso significa. No tengo que decir que un jefe de clan debe representar al clan. Se supone que es el miembro que se destaca por encima de todos los demás. Sin embargo Hinata no tendría necesidad de eso. Su afinidad elemental fácilmente puede competir contra cualquiera de las otras y si desarrolla su propio estilo Juken los ancianos temen que será incontrolable``. Era un motivo mas que serio y peligroso al menos en la mente de Hiashi. La única razón por la que el no temia a su hija era simple y únicamente porque era eso, su hija

´´Tu clan necesita un ajuste de realidad lo mas pronto posible ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera nacido con Futon? ¿tambien habría sido tratada de la misma manera? Tal y como veo las cosas tu hija se va a convertir en un paria si no lo es ya en vuestro clan y como si eso no fuera suficiente lo mas seguro es que los ancianos buscaran sacarle provecho de alguna manera para verla lejos del clan``. Kushina estaba tan tentada en matar a los ancianos ¿a quien diablos se le ocurre crear una cámara de consejo dentro de un clan y que tengan poder? Había una razón por la que los jefes de los clanes eran las máximas presencias en su humilde opinión

´´No tengo mucho que hacer. Lo único que los mantiene de sellarla es su temor hacia ti Kushina, su temor hacia Himawari y por supuesto su temor a las posibles represalias que podría haber tomado usted Yondaime-sama. No veo muchas opciones para mi hija a este ritmo a menos que tengamos cuidado de manera adecuada``. Y era una verdad certera que los otros dos podían creer. Kushina sabia que su amiga sin ninguna duda mataria de manera horrible a los ancianos si ella pensaba que estaban sellando a su hija por nada mas y nada menos que el sencillo motivo de que querían o bien hacerle daño o bien querían asegurarse de que no era una amenaza para ellos en el futuro

´´Y por eso has venido a nosotros. Esperabas sinceramente que uno de nosotros pudiera ayudar de alguna manera con la situación actual del clan Hyuga. No es que pueda tener la contraria contigo Hiashi. Estas en una situación de lo mas precaria y necesitaras mucha ayuda sin embargo no habrias venido asi solo por el simple hecho de ser una usuaria Raiton ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo detrás de esta visita?``. Minato había podido ver a través de esto con suma facilidad y sabia mejor que nadie que Hiashi tenia mas cosas que le preocupaban que solo y únicamente

´´Hinata no tiene simplemente una fuerza elemental basada en Raiton y nada mas. Ella posee el Kurai Kaminari. Si los ancianos descubren acerca de esto las posibilidades de tratar de controlarla pasaran a matarla directamente. Semejante poder en ella la convierte en una amenaza considerable posiblemente ya que por lo que se el Kurai es mas poderoso que el Raiton por unas veinte veces``. Hiashi estaba a decir verdad todavía aterrado ante la idea de que su pequeña hija se pudiera convertir en el objetivo de atentados contra su vida por los ancianos y no quería nada mas que protegerla con todo lo que tenia

Kushina y Minato se miraron sin poder creerse lo que estaban oyendo ¿Hinata con el Kurai kaminari? Eso de por si solo era una cosa de lo mas interesante pero ambos podían entender perfectamente porque Hiashi estab asustado. Si la reacción actual del clan a Hinata era como lo era y solo pensaban que tenia una simple fuerza elemental Raiton si se descubria que ella tenia el Kurai entonces las posibilidades de tratar de controlarla como el había dicho se apagarían y simplemente irían a por ella y tratarían de matarla en vez de resolver el asunto simple y únicamente. Eran muy malas noticias a decir verdad

Kushina solo podía preguntarse que podían hacer. No podían formarla asi como asi en Kurai ya que ninguno de ellos lo tenia. Pero fue entonces cuando ella entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Hiashi quería que ellos conversaran con los miembros del clan Raisotsu para tratar de enseñar a Hinata como manejar dicho elemento mejorado. Era una petición atrevida por decir como minimo ya que después de todo los Raisotsu habían sido un poco acosados por los Hyuga ancianos sin embargo ella podía entender perfectamente a Hiashi ya que después de todo ellos eran la única opción para su hija mayor

´´Lo que esperas es que intercedamos en tu nombre con los Raisotsu. No es lo que se puede decir como una petición de lo mas simple. Tus miembros de clan no han que las cosas sean de lo mas sencillas pero a decir verdad no tengo mucha idea de lo que ellos harian ya que no esta en la naturaleza de los Raisotsu de abandonar a alguien cuando esta en necesidad de ayuda``. Las opciones eran multiples y diversas por decir como minimo ya que era bastante posible que los Raisotsu tanto los rechazaran como para los Raisotsu aceptar sin mucho problema. Las posibilidades eran multiples por decir como minimo

´´Bueno creo que si vamos allí con Hiashi y el explica la situación mas o menos se podría decir que las posibilidades son muchas. Quiero decir que es cierto que los ancianos y miembros de la rama principal han sido lo mas parecido a unos imbéciles completos al respecto de los miembros del clan Raisotsu pero si les explicamos adecuadamente la situación y tratamos de arreglar el asunto de manera adecuada entonces las posibilidades estaban mas a favor de Hiashi``. Era una oportunidad posible de la misma manera que una oportunidad no posible. No podía negar de ninguna manera Minato que las acciones de los Hyuga no eran muy favorables hacia ellos

´´Eso es solo si los Raisotsu están por la labor cariño. Te recuerdo que son un clan emparentado con los Uzumaki por lo que tienen un poco de nuestro orgullo. No se si van a ayudar a Hiashi pero posiblemente si lo hacen exigirán un tipo de pago simbolico``. Y ya lo creía ella que los Raisotsu harian algo por el estilo ya que después de toda la mierda a soportar por su parte contra los que los molestaban seguramente estaban mas alla de molestos

* * *

 **-Konoha. Complejo Hyuga-**

Naruto empezó a salir de su meditación justo a tiempo para ver a una pequeña figura acercarse a el. Dicha pequeña figura no era otra personita que la linda y pequeña Hanabi Hyuga que se había acercado a el esperando tomarlo por sorpresa sin que su hermana tuviera la mas minima oportunidad de hacer ni decir nada (al parecer Hinata era muy posesiva de su tiempo al lado de Naruto) ya que sabia que si Hinata lo veía antes que ella seguramente tendría muy complicado acercarse a Naruto. Pero lo que ella no se esperaba de ninguna manera era que Naruto la sorprendiera y la cogiera en brazos

´´Bueno bueno bueno aquí tengo una pequeña invasora pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde esta mi queridísima hermana pequeña?``. Como si hubiera sido llamada por convocación su hermana cayo del techo justo encima de el tratando de sorprenderlo solo para encontrarse siendo superada por su hermano que la envio al suelo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a ambas niñas pequeñas que le suplicaban que lo dejara aunque claro eso estaba fuera de lugar por completo ya que ellas eran ahora sus prisioneras por completo

´´Muajajajajaja jamás dejare a las dos pequeñas y lindas niñas de ser torturadas por mi. Preparaos porque no os mostrare la mas minima misericordia en absoluto y me asegurare de que no podais hacer nada para defenderos``. Naruto estaba a punto de seguir con sus cosquillas cuando aparentemente las dos niñas se libraron de el y se lanzaron encima suya para ahora tratar de torturarlo. No es como si consiguieran cualquier cosa ya que después de todo el era un poco demasiado duro pero por el bien de la diversión con las niñas Naruto estaba dispuesto a dejarse golpear

´´Bajajajajaja no no podras librarte de nosotras ahora y pagaras por habernos hecho cosquillas. Vamos Hanabi vamos a castigar a Onii-sama por habernos hecho cosquillas el mismo antes``. Y las dos lindas niñas se pusieron a tratar de hacerle cosquillas mientras que Naruto se dejo golpear por las niñas sin ningun problema. Eran después de todo muy valiosas para el y cualquier momento de diversión en su mente era mas que bien recibido. El juego duro unos minutos antes de que las dos niñas cayeran sobre el joven de siete años ahora cansadas obviamente de su juego con el

Naruto solo podía amar a estos dos pequeños petardos de energía. Eran francamente una parte muy valiosa de su vida y a las que nunca dejaría que nada malo les pasara. Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de que había una persona que había estado observando todo y solo pudo sonreir antes de saludar a Hinata que entro un poco avergonzada por haber sido pillada fisgando un poco aunque en su defensa ella no quería molestarlos cuando estaban claramente pasándoselo tan bien los tres juntos. Para Hinata era una cosa verdaderamente bella de ver ya que ella casi siempre veía a Naruto un poco serio

Hinata entro después de que su madre le había dado una charla acerca de cómo estaba cien por cien segura de que su padre podría convencer a los raisotsu de entrenarla. No es que ella tuviera la misma fe que ella. El clan Hyuga o al menos los ancianos y los miembros de la rama principal no habían pintado una muy buena cosa acerca de ellos mismos para los Raisotsu insultándolos cada vez que podían solo porque pensaban que podían. Era francamente un poco desesperante para la joven chica Hyuga ya que en su opinión si un Raisotsu quería podía matar a varios Hyuga con su manipulación del Raiton

Naruto se dio cuenta con una sola mirada de que Hinata se veía muy tensa (podía ser un niño de siete años pero estaba siendo entrenado para ser un ninja lo cual significaba que debía ser perceptivo y capaz de ver las cosas tal y como eran para no llevarse de esa manera ninguna sorpresa) y a el no le gustab verla de esta manera. Hinata era después de todo en su humilde opinión una sensación de luz y calor. No sabia porque pero para el se sentía de esa manera cada vez que tomaba tiempo con ella y al menos se sentía asi su presencia aunque también podía ser porque era su propio carácter y forma de ser

Antes de nada hizo un clon al que le dio la instrucción de pasárselo pipa con las dos pequeñas torbellinos. Normalmente un clon tendría un grado de disipación muy fácil con un solo golpe pero Naruto había empleado lo que el llamaba densidad de chakra para hacer al clon bastante mas duradero haciendo de esta manera que las niñas podrían pasárselo bien. Antes de que ninguna de las niñas tenia una oportunidad se encontraban en el aire cogidas por dicho clon que cacareaba como un loco y se las llevaba. Por un solo momento Naruto sintió pena por las niñas sabiendo que aunque el lo disimulaba bien tenia una racha de bromista considerable en el mismo

´´Es raro verte tan silenciosa y callada ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido para tenerte de esta manera Hinata?``. La voz de Naruto era suave. Tenia un poco de firmeza pero era sobre todo preocupado por ella y eso conmovió a la heredera Hyuga por lo que ella no tardo en contarle acerca de cómo los ancianos del clan estaban tratando de convencer a todo el clan de sellarla y Naruto estaba bastante furioso ya que para el la familia siempre era mas valioso que nada mas

´´No se que hacer Naruto. No importa lo mucho que lo piense o lo analice ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que los Raisotsu acepten en realidad la petición de mi padre? Es decir padre no ha podido controlar a los miembros del clan que se comportan de mala manera asique ¿Cómo iba a lograr esto?``. Sus miedos no eran solo por el temor a ser sellada. Era bien sabido que ella había heredado el cuerpo de su madre y su madre se había clasificado como una de las mujeres mas bellas. No le extrañaría que los ancianos la vendieran una vez sellada y eso no era una cosa que la atrajera demasiado

´´No creo que tengas que preocuparte demasiado por eso Hinata. Se te esta olvidando que mi madre esta en muy buenos términos con los Raisotsu y tu eres su ahijada por lo que las posibilidades de que te ayuden sean muy elevadas. Lo mas lógico es que los Raisotsu pongan antes en duda a tu padre mas que nada porque después de todo como líder de clan se supone que debe tener control del clan``. Al igual que los Uzumaki los Raisotsu eran muy fieles a la familia por lo que las posibilidades de ellos tratar de alguna manera de ayudar a Hinata eran muy elevadas para evitar que alguien cercano a ellos sufra cualquier mal

´´Eso será difícil. Padre es orgulloso. Muy orgulloso y no le gustara nada en absoluto que se le diga como tiene que hacer las cosas para nada. Pero supongo que tengo que tener fe. Padre es de los que no ha abandonado por tener el poder del Raiton en vez del Doton como a todo el clan parece que les gustaría que fuera``. Eso la molestaba mucho en realidad. Es decir ¿no deberían de estar interesados en tener un clan cada dia mas fuerte y poderoso? En vez de eso estaban muy bien con la complacencia y eso era algo con lo que ella no podía estar para nada en el mundo

´´Tu clan esta demasiado atrapado en el pasado me temo Hinata. No entiendo como esto puede ser ya que después de todo tenemos que sobrevivir a todo lo que nos echan encima y sin embargo ellos no parecen estar dispuestos a mejorar en ningun sentido. Diablos han visto las habilidades inmejorables de tu mama y papa y tio y sin embargo no están dispuestos a cambiar. Es de lo mas estúpido en mi opinión``. Estupido era de lo que se quedaba corto. Naruto había aprendido de su madre que sino te adaptabas las posibilidades de morir siempre eran muy altas. Lo mejor era siempre estar en constante avance

´´Mama piensa que la razón por la que nadie quiere tratar de llegar mas lejos como ella y papa lo han hecho es porque supone mucho esfuerzo. Padre no ha dominado el segundo elemento como se les pide a todos los jonin y sin embargo es uno de los jonin mas poderosos y brutales que hay gracias a su dominio del doton combinado con juken``. Su propio padre había hecho eso mas que dominar el segundo elemento mas que nada porque no quería quedarse por detrás de la mujer que amaba (y porque se negaba a ser llamado damisela en apuros por dicha mujer) y esto al mismo tiempo trajo consigo a su tio

´´La tia Mikoto opina de la misma manera acerca del clan Uchiha o al menos los integrantes de la policía militar Uchiha. No quieren evolucionar y piensan que están muy bien como están. Eso son cerca de cuarenta shinobis que bien podrían ser nivel jonin elite que se echan a perder. Francamente la idea de la complacencia me asquea por completo``. Y era verdad. Naruto había crecido pensando que uno tiene un potencial ilimitado. Su propio padre y su madre pensaban asi acerca de los ninjas. Pensaban que el trabajo duro podía hacer mas por los ninjas que cualquier otra cosa de ahí que estuvieran muy molestos con aquellos que simplemente no se esforzaban lo bastante

´´Lo único que podemos hacer es convertirnos en simbolos que hagan que los miembros de Konoha se replanteen lo de ser complacientes. Ese es mi intento por querer convertirme en la mejor Knoichi de mi generación de la misma manera que mama, la tia Kushina y la tia Mikoto son los ejemplos a seguir como kunoichis de su generación``. Y ellas eran el material que servia para inspirar a Hinata ya que cada una de ellas resaltaba determinados puntos que ella encontraba mas que adecuados para seguir aunque las tres destacaban que era el trabajo duro lo que mas importaba y que era con dicho trabajo que un ninja podía llegar en realidad muy lejos si se lo proponía

Mikoto Uchiha con su habilidad había significado un cambio en el clan Uchiha. Ella era hábil y eso había hecho que las mujeres del clan quisieran emularla. Los hombres normalmente pensarían en emular a Fugaku porque la mayoría de ellos estaban en la policía militar pero luego estaba el joven Itachi Uchiha que se había convertido en la estrella en ascenso del clan uchiha y con ello haciendo que todo el clan o al menos los niños jóvenes de dicho clan se sintieran muy identificados con el joven y quisieran convertirse en como el (aunque Fugaku alardeaba de su crianza superior Mikoto callaba eso con solo mencionar que era sobre todo debido a la inmensa habilidad de Itachi y entrenamiento duro que llevaba)

Hiamawari no tenia ese mismo efecto en el clan. Por desgracia las mujeres dentro del clan Hyuga no estaban tan importantes como el clan Uchiha. Donde los miembros del clan Uchiha siempre se habían enorgullecido de decir que las mujeres eran iguales a los hombres no se podía decir lo mismo de los Hyuga que pensaban que la mujer debía desempechar mejor los deberes de ama de casa aunque Himawari había prescindido de esa mierda y se había convertido en un ejemplo para las kunoichis de la aldea junto con sus amigas (irónicamente eso es parcialmente lo que había disminuido el numero de fans en la academia asi como las normas mas extremas y duras de Minato)

Y Kushina era un fuerte ejemplo de mujer indomable. Basicamente lo que muchas mujeres anhelaban ser. Independientes, fuertes, confiadas y poderosas. Kushina representaba lo que muchos querían ser y eso seriva para que dicha mujer udiera enviar mensajes a través de la aldea. No ayudaba a que había sido una firme contendiente para el puesto de Hokage convirtiéndola en la segunda ninja mas poderosa de la aldea y la que todavía tenia un papel físico en ella en misiones a diferencia del Hokage. En pocas palabras Kushina era un símbolo

Eso es lo que los dos niños veian cuando veian a las mujeres. Simbolos a seguir. Y sabían que si querían hacer un impacto en el mundo entonces lo mejor que podían hacer era actuar y hacer cosas que solo sirvieran para impactar al mundo entero. No seria fácil ni seria sencillo pero ambos jóvenes tenían eso en mente y nada los detendría por nada en el mundo ya que ese era su Nindo. Seguir creciendo, seguir haciéndose mas fuertes y convertirse en los mejores ninjas que nadie mas pueda competirles en ninguno de los sentidos. Eso es a lo que aspiraban los dos niños

´´De todos modos Hinata no creo que tengas que estar tan preocupada ¿Por qué no vamos a ver lo que nuestras lindas y pequeñas hermanitas están haciendo? Nuestras preocupaciones no deberían de privarnos de buenos momentos con ellas``. Naruto saco a Hinata del lugar y empezaron a hacer su camino por el complejo sin evitar traer alguna que otra mirada. Los Hyuga trataban de mirar lo mas serios posibles pero Naruto solo tenia que dirigir una mirada y se asustaban ¿Por qué? Varios motivos posibles pero la mera presencia de no tolerar gilipolleces era suficiente como para dejar claro que Naruto no era de los de soportarlos mirar asi

Sin embargo cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron para ver a sus hermanas se congelaron en el sitio cuando vieron a Hanabi y a Uzume siendo acosadas por un joven Hyuga de nueve años de edad llamado Hizu Hyuga. Era un joven muy caprichoso y violento que tenia demasiado en alta estima su propia existencia. No ayudaba en absoluto que el niño era considerado por los Hyuga principales como un digno ejemplo del clan. Y por lo que parecía estaba tratando de asustar a las dos niñas en cuestión junto con su pequeña camarilla

´´El simple hecho de que el señor del clan deja a aquellos que son inferiores a nuestro status dentro de nuestras paredes me parece nada mas que una ofensa y creo que deberíais de marcharte niña rubia antes de que te eche de aquí``. Hizu era un Hyuga principal y se consideraba a si mismo por encima de los demás (no ayudaba a que su padre y abuelo opinaban de la misma manera) y odiaba cuando la gente le dirigía la palabra de manera que no se inclinaba ante el (lo cual pasaba mucho ya que los clanes de Konoha eso de inclinarse ante un niño era muy difícil

´´Te digo que me la suda lo que un pequeño imbécil pomposo bueno para nada trate de hacer. Ahora dejame en paz o algo muy malo va a pasarte``. Uzume estaba mirando con nerviosismo el clon de su hermano que aun no se había disipado seguramente para no dejarla sola con este tonto pero sabia que su hermano mayor no seria nada feliz con el imbécil arrogante si se enteraba y lo mas seguro es que lo destrozaría sin ninguna duda por el mero hecho de hablarle mal a ella

´´¿Te atreves a hablarme de manera consdecendiente pequeño engendro? No eres mas que la hija buena para nada del Hokage y no eres nada``. Hizu habría dicho mas palabras de no haberse encontrado en ese momento quedándose sin aliento por ser obligado a arrodillarse por una fuerte mano estar presionando exactamente en un punto muy doloroso de su parte superior del cuerpo. Y cuando miro se encontró con la mirada aterradora de una Hinata Hyuga que aunque considerada por muchos un fracaso aun daba mucho miedo

Hinata se había adelantado a un Naruto que no había deseado nada mas que aplastar a la pequeña mierda que se había atrevido a insultar a su hermanita pequeña y tratar de intimidarla. El clon ahora se esfumo y transmitio toda la información a Naruto que solo se empezó a acercar a un Hizu arrodillado en el suelo que por mucho que trataba de mirar lo mas imponente posible era solo una pequeña mierda comparada con un Uzumaki Naruto que ahora prácticamente estaba dejando su chakra salir a divertirse

´´¿te has atrevido a tratar de intimidar a mi hermana? Por lo que tengo bien sabido eso es solo motivo de una lucha entre clanes niño Hyuga ¿de verdad quieres enfrentar el poder de toda Konoha en tu contra solo por tratar de parecer un poco mas grande de lo que de verdad eres?``. Poco a poco los Hyuga se centraron en la discursion y aunque había algun miembro de la rama principal que quería decir alguna estupidez ellos se mantuvieron en silencio cuando recordaron que el Yondaime Hokage por si solo podía destruir ejércitos por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era guardar silencio

´´No trates de hacerte pensar que porque eres un Hyuga tienes inmunidad ante cualquier cosa. Creo que debería de mostrarte una pequeña lección acerca de la diferencia de un patético mocoso como tu un verdadero señor de Konoha``. Naruto no quería sonar elitista ni nada por el estilo pero estaba muy cabreado. Había tratado de asustar y hacer posiblemente daño a su hermana y eso era motivo en la mente mas que suficiente como para que el tuviera que ser adecuadamente enseñado acerca de que tipo de cosas uno nunca debe hacer y mas aun teniendo en cuenta en la desventaja que estaba

Hizu quería decir que se fuera a la mierda pero una mirada de la gente del clan le hizo replanteárselo. Si vencia al niño en un combate se veria a los Hyuga como mas poderosos que laprogenie del Hokage. Tal vez seria suficiente para su propio padre impulsar aun mas la presencia de su familia no solo en Konoha sino en el clan. Lanzo una pequeña mirada a Hinata y ya sabia lo que podrían pedir al líder del clan al declarar a su línea como la mas fuerte de sangre Hyuga. Solo podía sonreir divertido pensando que la victoria era suya sin ninguna duda (es decir lo desafiaría a un combate de taijutsu y ese era el dominio completo de los Hyuga)

´´Claro que acepto. Sera un verdadero placer demostrar a todos en Konoha que es el clan Hyuga el clan mas fuerte y poderoso de todos en Konoha después de que te derrote``. Hizu lidero el camino hacia la sala de entrenamiento abierta del clan con muchos miembros siguiéndolos pensando que podrían ver un espectáculo. Si alguien hubiera visto el rostro de Himawari habría podio ver la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

Ya ves la familia de Hizu había estado tratando de presionar para casar a la heredera del clan con su hijo mayor pensando que era obvio que tenia que ser una línea fuerte la que liderase el clan y viendo como la niña era mas débil que su hijo y heredero pues entonces tenían que ceder asi de simple. Ella no podía esperar hasta que Naruto sacrificase como un cerdo al niño en cuestión

Naruto se puso en un extremo de la zona de combate mientras esperaba tranquilamente a Hizu. Hizu apareció de inmediato y se lanzo sin ningun cuidado contra Naruto. Pero para sorpresa de todos los Hyuga menos aquellos que conocían a Kushina Naruto atrapo la mano entrante de Hizu con su propia mano antes de mirarlo de manera perezosa e incluso decepcionado por como se había lanzado al ataque sin pensar siquiera en que su oponente podía tener algo de habilidad. Una cosa muy tonta de hacer

´´Has cometido varios errores el dia de hoy. El primer error que has cometido es el de siquiera pensar que tienes la mas minima opción o mente o habilidad para tratar conmigo. Despues de todo hay una razón por la que el Hokage es el líder del pueblo. Mi padre me ha entrenado bien``. Naruto los sorprendió a todos cuando enterro su rodilla derecha en el estomago haciendo que el niño bonito del clan Hyuga escupiera mucha sangre

´´El segundo error que has cometido es el de solo pensar por un momento siquiera que podías meterte con mi hermana asi como asi. Me tomo muy en serio las amenazas para con mi familia y trato de solucionarlas de manera completa y eficiente sin dejar cabos sueltos``. Esta vez Naruto lo levanto por encima de su hombro antes de empezar a golpearlo contra el suelo una y otra vez. Sin piedad y ya podía oir los sonidos de sus huesos agrietarse en verdad lo cual era divertido de hacer

´´Y por ultimo motivo es que has mirado mal a mi amiga y has pensado que podias de ninguna manera tratar de ponerte sobre ella. CONOCE TU LUGAR``. Y como golpe final Naruto lanzo por los aires a Hizu antes de colocarse en posición verdadera de combate de Hakuda con el puño izquierdo adelantado y las piernas adecuadamente posicionadas asi como el puño derech listo para soltarse. Y ni que decir tiene que nadie se espero lo siquiente que paso como seria muy rápido como para ser visto

Naruto utilizando su chakra para reforzar su golpe aumento la velocidad a la que este se movia y golpeo con fuerza justo en el estomago cuando el cuerpo de Hizu caia lanzándolo hacia el extremo de la zona de entrenamiento y haciendo que el cuerpo casi atravesara el muro de piedra dura. Naruto se veía sin esfuerzo mientras que se empezaba a mover para ir a por su hermana que lo miraba con ojos llenos de estrellas

´´Que este sea un mensaje para todo el clan. Los días en que los miembros del clan Hyuga se pueden pavonear por ahí como quisieran se acabaron porque dudo mucho que el Hokage sea feliz de escuchar del comportamiento de un miembro de la rama principal``. Con eso Naruto se dispidio de Hanabi, Himawari e Hinata antes de colocar a su hermana emocionada sobre sus hombros y salir

Iba a ser una pesadilla para los Hyuga desde entonces


	9. Chapter 9

**Un capitulo mas. Y ahora podemos darle un descanso a esta historia. hemos alcanzado los nueve capitulos despues de todo y ya podemos ponernos con las otras historias que tengo. El proximo mes actualizare al menos dos veces la historia del Clas de Asura para que la gente vea que no he abandonado esa historia por nada en el mundo**

 **En Este capitulo se ve como se estan caldeando los ambientes. Por un lado los Hyuga tiene su famoso palo en el culo creyendo que son mejores que todos los demas. Aunque Hiashi ha hecho un movimiento inteligente el solo ha eliminado a los cabezas de anciano no a los cabezas de familia. Por lo que esperar mucho mas**

 **Vereis como los uchiha estan tramando pero hay un viejo dice que conocer a tu enemigo como a ti mismo es una victoria segura y que la informacion es poder. Hay una razon por la que mi Mikoto es una jodida clase S en esta historia leñes por lo que no dudeis de ella**

 **No me pertenece Naruto en lo mas minimo**

* * *

 **El Comienzo de un nuevo dia en el Paraiso**

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Hyuga-**

Hiashi era un hombre astuto. Un hombre poderoso que se había ganado su posición como líder de clan no solo por ser el heredero del clan sino por trabajo duro y hacer frente a serias situaciones que habían implicado hacer entender a sus rivales políticos que el era la única opción para el clan. Solo eso le había ganado mucho poder pero desde que se enamoro de su esposa se volvió mucho mas poderoso como un ninja. Ella lo motivo a convertirse en mas de lo que ya era y tratar de alcanzar por todos los medios necesarios su poder. Francamente Hiashi estaba en deuda con su mujer

Tenia una hija que bien podía convertirse en la próxima Hyuga mas poderosa conocida. A diferencia de los tontos del clan que la temian porque no serian capaces de controlarla el sabia mejor que nadie que Hinata era mas de lo que ninguno de los ancianos decrepitos tendría la oportunidad de ser. Es también junto con el amor que sentía por su familia lo que lo impulsaba a creer en su hija mayor y a pensar que el clan estaba cometiendo algun que otro error de solo una persona estúpida por completo haría. Y sin embargo aquí estamos con la situación de tener que ver al clan castigado

Hace una semana el clan entero decidió que seria buena idea de dejar que uno de sus miembros de clan desafiara al hijo y heredero de Minato. Una completa estupidez. No había que tener unos ojos como los que ellos tenían para ver que el niño en verdad era mas poderoso y peligroso de lo que nunca podrían llegar a imaginarse. Solo había que mirar como se movia. Como miraba las cosas y como se sentía su presencia. Pero el clan al completo había sido mas que lleno de estúpidos con el tonto ideal de que se pensaban que podían decir y opinar cualquier cosa de los demás miembros de la sociedad de Konoha

No solo el clan había sido golpeado humillantemente con un niño superar a un joven dos años mayor sino que lo había destrozado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue brutal. Fue aterrador y desde luego en su mente fue una clara forma de enviar un mensaje: los Uzumaki seguían siendo una fuerza a tener en cuenta. El clan había creido que con la desaparición de los Senju podrían de cualquier manera ocupar ese hueco. Vaya error de tontos francamente ya que esa posición estaba defendida por nada mas y nada menos que Kushina y su hijo. Francamente no los quería de ninguna manera como enemigos después de saber de lo que Kushina era mas que capaz

Y sin embargo los miembros del clan todavía pensaban que podían decir que se hiciera algo contra ellos. No fue hasta que el volvió que se entero del altercado. Su mujer estaba divertida por ello en realidad. Los ancianos exigieron que se cobrara a los Uzumaki por sus acciones contra uno de los miembros del clan pero el se negó a hacer cualquier completa estupidez que tuviera a su clan en una situación peor de la que ya estaban ya que con las acciones de los miembros del clan (la rama principal) los Hyuga no tenían tantos aliados como les gustaría creer que tenían por lo que de ahí esta reunión con los ancianos y los cabezas de cada familia principal y cadete. Iba a terminar ya el problema

´´Esta es una reunión que nunca espere que tendría que llamar. He estado perdiendo toda una semana de deliberaciones con los miembros del clan uzumaki solo porque vosotros decidisteis que sois el perro superior y si hay algo que tengo mas que claro es que detesto perder mi tiempo por nada en el mundo``. Hiashi hablo de manera completamente tranquila pero había una ira que ningun miembro del clan pudo haber jamás esperado. Para los miembros del clan era lógico saber sin embargo que el trato a su heredera durante todo este tiempo asi como comportamiento estúpido solo hizo que perdiera su paciencia con ellos

´´Este es un clan noble. Nos regimos por un comportamiento adecuado y sin embargo he tendio que soportar que la gente piense que nuestro clan no es nada mas que un clan de abusadores de poder y que solo tiene sus propios interés en la cabeza. Los clanes de Konoha tienen malos pensamientos acerca de nosotros y solo es porque algunos de los miembros de este clan tienen ideas equivocadas de todo esto``. Ya lo creía que estaba molesto. Había tenido que hacer muchas claudicaciones con Minato y Kushina para asegurarse de que ellos tendrían a bien hablar bien de el para los Raisotsu para que pudiera pedirles ayuda y estos imbéciles solo habían ido y atacado a su heredero

´´Hiashi-sama entedemos que el comportamiento puede parecer inadecuado pero la gente de Konoha ha olvidado su verdadero lugar. Los Hyuga somos el clan mas fuerte y poderoso ¿Por qué debemos simple y llanamente inclinarnos ante otro sin mas?``. Uno de los ancianos trato de defender su posición solo para encontrarse ser objetivo de la fría mirada de un Hiashi aun mas furioso. No podía soportar esa mirada y el anciano bajo sus ojos para no coincidir con el patriarca del clan Hyuga que estaba mas que claro que era el verdadero poder

´´¿somos el clan mas fuerte de Konoha? No me hagas reir ¿Qué ha hecho nuestro clan mas que pulir nuestro estilo de taijutsu? Los Inuzuka pueden luchar contra nosotros en igualdad de condiciones. Los Aburame drenarían nuestro poder. Yamanaka, Akimichi y Nara competirían en equilibrio y nos aplastaría, los Kurama son un clan superado eso es verdad. Los Uchiha nos superan no por su ojo maldito sino por su uso de ninjutsu y no me hagáis hablar de los Uzumaki``. ¿Por qué no podía tener un clan que pensase antes de actuar? ¿Tan difícil era pensar para ellos? ¿tenian siempre que saltar a conclusiones precipitadas? Porque eso es lo que el estaba viendo en este momento mas que nada

´´Hiashi-sama. Creo que no eres capaz de ver el espectro mas importante de esta situación. Somos el mas fuerte de los clanes. Contamos en números mas que los demás. Poseemos técnicas únicas que nos diferencian de los demás clanes y tenemos una poderosa influencia ¿Por qué sino íbamos a pensar que somos los mas fuertes?``. Otro de los ancianos trato de explicar lo que el pensaba que era la verdad absoluta de la situación pensando que era asi. El hombre mayor sin embargo solo se gano una mirada de Hiashi que decía de todo menos cosas buenas en realidad

´´Sin ofender anciano pero creo que estas equivocado. Todas nuestras técnicas deben hacerse a corta distancia. Nuestra única técnica a larga distancia es el Hakke Kusho y es pequeño en poder en comparación con algunas de las técnicas medias de clanes como el Sarutobi o el Uchiha. Y como lo demostró el niño Uzumaki si el podía vencer a uno de nuestros jóvenes prodigios ¿Qué pensais que podría hacer su madre?``. Miedo era una emoción bastante buena para tratar de explicar lo que dicha mujer le hacia sentir. Kushina podía no ser una maestra de Taijutsu pero era una experta y era verdaderamente brutal y despiadada. No le extrañaría que con taijutsu ella pudiera hacer mucho daño al clan antes de poder detenerla

´´Y ella solo se tendría que ceñir a taijutsu querido anciano ¿te imaginas lo que podría hacer con su espada? ¿o con sus cadenas de chakra? ¿O con el poco ninjutsu que ella utiliza? ¿O peor aun su fuinjutsu? Seamos sinceros anciano no podemos competir con el poder de destrucción de los Uzumaki y simplemente dejamos que el comportamiento inadecuado de nuestro miembro de clan se extienda como un cáncer``. Himawari disfruto inmensamente poniendo en su lugar al anciano en cuestión ya que simplemente odiaba a los ancianos. Veian todo desde un trono de cristal cuando la cosa era mas compleja y fuerte de lo que parecía

Los ancianos no querían admitirlo pero era la pura verdad. El Hokage era el ninja mas poderoso de la aldea. Algunos podrían pensar que toda la aldea contra el tendría una oportunidad pero Minato era mejor que Hiruzen en su mejor momento y Hiruzen tenia oponentes verdaderamente terribles como fue el Sandaime Raikage o el Nidaime Mizukage y Tsuchikage por lo que la habilidad de Minato como un ninja bien podía ser de las mas grandes y por si solo ser capaz de diezmar Konoha antes de tener la oportunidad de detenerlo y eso solo seria porque Kushina se podría oponer a el

Pero Kushina era también aterradora. Kushina por si sola era una temible fuerza por todas las habilidades que tenia. Era igual que su marido. Muy poderosa y peligrosa y habían tratado de intimidar a su hija mas joven y tratado de golpear a su heredero. Por lo que Himawari sabia que si se le daba la ocasión Kushina caminaría hasta las puertas del clan. Alpastaria a todos los ninjas del clan y luego se reiría en sus caras por ser mas débiles que ella por lo que aunque Himawari no quería nada mas que hiciera eso tampoco quería tener que recoger todo el estropicio que vendría a continuación

´´No importa lo poderosos que pensemos que somos. Habeis ofendido al líder de la aldea. Habeis atacado a su heredero y a su hija mas joven y como si eso no fuera suficiente habeis tratado aun mas de lanzar problemas entre los Raisotsu y nuestro clan ¿Cómo demonios estais pensando que esto es por el bien de nuestro clan cuando solo nos estais metiendo enemigos por todas partes``. Hiashi era un estratega no al nivel de Shikaku pero era un huen comandante y sabia de la lección de que contra tantos enemigos nunca es una buena cosa por lo que sabia que tenia que cortar ya la situación antes de que se pusiera peor para el

´´Es por esta misma razón que tomo la ley de Konoha. De ahora en adelante el can pasa a eliminar el consejo asesor anciano ya que obviamente han hecho mas mal que bien a nuestro clan y de inmediato os entrego para ser investigados por posibles casos de abuso de poder``. Hiashi vio la sonrisa oscura de su mujer y solo podía suspirar. Su mujer nunca veria bien a los ancianos ni nunca los veria como una parte de su familia y mucho menos aun sabiendo que ellos estarían mas que dispuestos a hacer la vida de su hija mayor un infierno. Era una cosa que no se podía detener ya que toda madre tenia un instinto protector

´´Hiashi piensa lo que estas haciendo. Estas cediendo a las demandas de un niño petulante que ocupa el puesto de Hokage. Su poder no es nada en comparación el del clan por lo que cualquier decisión que tomas a favor de el estas condenando a nuestro clan``. El mas joven de los ancianos (y en realidad el que mas había abusado de su posición) estaba casi echando espuma por la boca ante la mención de los planes de Hiashi. El consejo de ancianos siempre había sido después de todo una parte importante del clan y sin embargo Hiashi no parecía de ninguna manera mal con quitarlo algo que lo molestaba

´´Ya he pensado dedicadamente lo que estoy haciendo y creeme cuando digo que le he dado un tiempo. He dedicado una semana entera a buscar formas de defender este clan de las acusaciones contra nosotros ¿y sabeis que encuentro? Nada que nos pueda defender. Habeis hecho que vuestra posición sea insostenible de ninguna manera y ahora tengo que hacer esto o nos encontraremos con el Hokage mismo derribando las puertas y golpeándonos a todos nosotros``. Lo que Hiashi no decía es que con esto el esperaba tener un mayor control del clan y por tanto tener mas fuerza en el y asegurarse de que el clan iba por un buen camino en vez de únicamente estar en el camino de destrucción que estaban siguiendo

Los ancianos trataron de objetar una vez mas cuando cuatro ANBUS aparecieron y se los llevaron. Los ANBU habían estado allí en todo momento esperando ansiosamente para librarse de los Hyuga ancianos ya que como miembros de las fuerzas especiales de la aldea les sentaba especialmente mal que una panda de imbéciles que ya no se encontraban en el combate tuvieran el atrevimiento de darle ordenes a su Hokage. Era un poco de placer vengativo el de llevárselos y teniendo en cuenta que Ibiki tampoco les tenia mucho aprecio eso solo servia para hacer sus sonrisas mas grandes

´´Veo que hay entre nosotros que solo piensan en si mismos y sentir sus egos tocados como lo mas importante. Esto se ha terminado. El clan Hyuga se va a convertir en una de las partes mas importantes de Konoha como fuerza militar y si alguien tiene alguna duda por favor hacérmelo saber con un duelo por la cuestión de liderazgo del clan que responderé con mucho gusto``. Hiashi termino de decir estas palabras y dejo que su intención asesina saliera por todas partes haciendo que los miembros de la rama principal estuvieran asustados ya que nunca se habían imaginado este tipo de repercusión por su comportamiento

Himawari vio como todo el mundo miraba con terror a su marido y supo que aunque hacer las cosas por el miedo nunca llevaba a ninguna parte los tiempos de usar la diplomacia y las buenas palabras se habían terminado ya mismo porque era bastante obvio que los miembros del clan habían crecido demasiado orgullosos de su posición sin darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba. Era una cosa que le había gustado de los cuentos de los Uzumaki: somos lo que hacemos. Ningun miembro del Uzumaki dejaba que el clan se le subiera a la cabeza mas que nada porque sabían muy bien que el resultado no seria nada bonito en realidad por lo que era bastante obvio que los Uzumaki mantenían un buen control del clan

´´Bien ahora voy a explicar como van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante. Los miembros de la rama principal nos representan a nosotros todo el clan Hyuga por lo que van a ser enviados a misiones diplomáticas como consejeros y asesores para los enviados del Daimyo de ahora en adelante asi como actuar de infiltración y espionaje. Vamos a demostrar que usamos nuestro talento en las leyes y también el Byakugan para algo mas que solo estar moviendo el culo sin hacer nada``. Esto le quitaría a la mayoría de los miembros que serian desplegados por casi todas las naciones con las que Hi no Kuni tenia un pacto o una alianza lo cual solo serviría para hacerle mucho bien al clan

´´La rama cadete tiene el deber de ser los guardianes y protectores. Para poder llevar esa posición con orgullo deben ser de lo mejor. No puedo decir que os convirtáis en maestros de ninjutsu ya que eso no pega con nuestro clan pero si puedo solicitar que con nuestro preciso control de chakra nos metamos en genjutsu y técnicas medicas por lo que espero ver a los nuevos miembros de nuestro clan ir por ese camino``. Hiashi vio como los miembros cadte lo miraban un poco sorprendidos. Ellos no podían crecer demasiado fuertes por las limitaciones de los miembros de la rama principal pero ahora Hiashi solo les había dado una puerta por la que mejorar sus habilidades

´´Un momento Hiashi eso no es una buena idea ¿Cómo sabemos que los miembros de la rama cadete no trataran de utilizar sus nuevas habilidades en ningun sentido para tratar de superarnos y tener nuestros puestos de la rama principal? Creo que deberíamos de limitar su influencia y poder de aprender``. Uno de los mas valientes miembros de la rama principal hablo creyendo que tenia la razón de su lado solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de ver a Hiashi mirarlo por un momento como si no fuera mas que un completo estúpido que no sabia donde se estaba metiendo

´´…hare como que estoy escuchando una objeción y no dándome ordenes como si fuera un vulgar peon y nada mas porque de ser asi podría haberme molestado mucho. Creo que todos estais olvidando por completo que esto no es una democracia. El clan esta bajo mi mando. Yo estoy dando las ordenes y espero que sean obedecidas. Esto no es para vuestra falsa sensación de seguridad estimados miembros de la rama principal sino para asegurar que el poder del clan Hyuga se mantiene como uno de los pilares de la aldea por lo que voy a hacer todo en mi mano para lograrlo ¿soy bastante claro?``. La forma en que lo dijo dejaba clara la situación sin embargo el miembro de la rama principal parecía mirar con enojo claro y un toque de rebeldía

´´Creo Tamro-san que la situación debe ser mejor explicada y al parecer mi marido es muy amable y bueno y no quiere explicarlo con demasiado uso de la fuerza adecuada pero creo que voy a tener que ser yo la que le recuerde su lugar si es que tenemos problemas ¿Qué le parece señor?``. Himawari apareció ahora en la visión de todos los miembros del clan Hyuga y todos tuvieron la adecuada idea de que lo mejor era no molestar a una mujer que se consideraba como uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea. Tampoco ayudo a la mirada llena de sed de sangre que tenia. Ella no perdonaba lo que habían hecho a su hija de ninguna manera

´´No mi señora no creo que será necesario en ninguna de las maneras un suo innecesario de la violencia. Adecuadamente retrocedo en mis palabras lo que he dicho y pido humildemente el perdón de mi señor y mi señora. Es obvio que mis palabras estaban fuera de lugar``. El temor a Himawari era mayor que a Hiashi porque mientras Hiashi podía ser rápido y un poco doloroso Himawari lo haría lo mas lentamente y mas doloroso posible por lo que por esa misma razón el miembro de la rama principal se pensó dos veces antes de seguir tratando de decir palabras estúpidas

´´Bien ahora quiero que vayais a transmitir las nuevas a los miembros de las dos ramas. Hemos perdido varias generaciones por no haber llevado este camino adecuado y me niego a perder mas tiempo del necesario por lo que quiero que la utilidad del Hyuga llegue definitivamente a Konoha. Y cualquier otro caso de abuso de poder dara lugar a mi tratar con el asunto de manera permanente``. Hiashi dejo que la información se enterrara en todos los presentes sabiendo que su palabra era la ley y que mas les convenia de aceptar de muy buena gana que eso es lo que tenían que hacer

Con tranquilidad las personas adultas salieron de la sala dejando solo a Hiashi y Himawari que estaban claramente muy severos dando la imagen del verdadero poder en Konoha que los Hyuga podían tener. Un poder que ahora mismo solo estaba en ellos porque eran los únicos que habían pensado fuera del molde. Ni Hyashi ni Himawari dejarían por un momento que sus mascaras de poder cayeran hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no eran observados por los miembros del clan antes de que pusieron miradas mas tranquilas y sonrieron mutuamente como si hubieran llevado a cabo un gran plan

´´Con esto los pasos para asegurar que el clan Hyuga un dia será libre y completo están mas cerca ¿Quién sabia que los ancianos serian tan estúpidos en realidad? Solo ellos eran un impedimento para nosotros dar los pasos mas que adecuados en el buen camino``. Hiashi sonrio mientras pensaba en el plan que se le había ocurrido a Minato hace una semana para hacer a los Hyuga mas poderosos, para garantizar un poder centrado y no fragmentado y a la vez para hacer evolucionar un clan que se había quedado muy estancado

´´Los pasos se están tomado querido para que nuestro clan sea una verdadera familia. No me extrañaría sin embargo una buena cantidad de complots para hacernos perder nuestra posición y otras cosas por el estilo pero si vamos por el buen camino y nos guiamos de la manera adecuada las posibilidades de nuestro clan convertirse en mas poderoso de lo que nunca antes había sido son muy grandes``. Eso y que sus hijas estarían a salvo del barbaro sello que usaban los Hyuga. Mas de una vez ella se había preguntado a quien se le ocurrió la genial idea de usarlo porque de saberlo le daría una patada en las pelotas en la próxima vida

´´Si pero creo que será mejor que vaya a prepararme adecuadamente. La reunión con los Raisotsu es en menos de una hora y aunque son un clan nuevo en Konoha seria maleducado hacerlos esperar solo porque somos un clan de alta alcurnia``. Y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir fuera del recinto con un shunshin dejando atrás a una esposa mas en paz que antes aunque todavía sabiendo que habría problemas con los miembros del clan Hyuga ya que después de todo uno no deja asi como asi sus planes y cosas

* * *

 **-Konoha. Distrito Uchiha-**

El distrito Uchiha era el hogar donde los uchiha vivian en Konoha. Se trataba de multiples agrupaciones de casas pequeñas en vez de una gran casa para todo el clan dándole mas independencia a los miembros del clan que en el caso de los Hyuga que vivian separados entre los que vivian en el gran hogar del clan y luego las casas de la familia cadete. Sin embargo dentro de dicho lugar había ciertas zonas que estaban mayormente deshabitadas debido a las perdidas durante la guerra

Los Uchiha eran un clan guerrero. Eran fuertes y poderosos y orgullosos por ello. Una tercera parte de sus miembros eran integrantes de la policía militar mientras que los dos tercios restantes se dividían entre los que pertenecían a la fuerza militar regular de Konoha y el restante tercio ayudando mas en otro tipo de tareas o formando parte de la parte del clan jubilidad. Sin embargo a diferencia de lo que algunos podrían pensar seguían siendo una parte importante del clan debido a que eran estos Uchiha los que hacían la vida posible en ciertos sentidos

Fugaku Uchia frunció el ceño al mirar a los Uchiha reunidos que eran sus cinco oficiales de la fuerza policial. No le gustaba saber que su mujer tenia tanto poder y fuerza algo que a decir verdad lo hacia fruncir el ceño. Aunque el clan uchiha no era un clan de índole y pensamiento de Patriarca el era un hombre que siempre había pensado que era el lugar del hombre estar por encima de la mujer aunque claro si eras sabio nunca dirias eso en el clan por ninguno de los sentidos ya que las mujeres podían llegar a ser muy feroces

Su esposa tenia la mayor parte del clan comiendo de la palma de su mano. El clan la respetaba por ser la hija de Kagami uchiha y ser la única ninja de clase S del clan desde la era de Kagami que también fue conocido como un posible candidato a posición como Sandaime Hokage. Por lo que aunque el era fuerte y poderoso su mujer lo superaba y aunque el era la cara publica del clan era bien sabido que ninguna política en el clan era aprobada sin el permiso de su mujer por eso estaba reunido en secreto con sus doce mejores hombres en este mismo momento

´´No se puede consentir mas. Mikoto se niega a apoyar de ninguna manera cualquier pensamiento o plan en contra de los idiotas como Minato. Con su poder podríamos golpear y hacernos fácilmente con la posición de Kages de esta aldea y ganar con ello el respeto que tantos nos merecemos``. Fugaku era furioso. Si el fuera el mas fuerte del clan seguramente le habrían escuchado pero entre Mikoto ser la mas poderosa y además contar con el firme apoyo de su primogenito y su sobrino Shisui pues el clan estaba mas detrás de ella que de el

´´Lord Fugaku entre los aquí presentes somos fácilmente doce ninjas rango Jonin elite junto con usted que esta en un nivel mas que adecuado. Solo tendríamos que contar con el apoyo adecuado para poder dar nuestro golpe a Konoha y asegurar de esta manera la hegemonía Uchiha``. Taru Uchiha era uno de los mas fieles seguidores de Fugaku y al igual que el era una persona que pensaba que el lugar de la mujer no era en el combate sino que se trataba de un lugar mas relegado en la casa

´´Nuestros números son bajos. Si al menos tuviéramos un numero mayor podríamos abrumar en fuerza y poder a Minato. Pero es una suerte en realidad que contamos con el respaldo y la fuerza de una determinada persona que sabe como puede golpear adecuadamente a Konoha y asegurar nuestro poder una vez mas``. Fugaku aun estaba en extasis solo de pensar en el aliado que había hecho ¿Quién hubiera imaginado de ninguna manera que el legendario Madara uchiha seguiría vivo a dia de hoy?

´´Pero Lord Fugaku no es por estar en contra de sus planes de ninguna manera ni pensar que no se pueden realizar pero estamos hablando de ir en contra de los miembros de Konoha. Lady Mikoto por si sola es una rango S, luego tenemos a la mujer Uzumaki y a Namikaze. Y eso es sin contar con todos los lideres de clan que son rango A``. Mirou Uchiha no era cobarde pero sabia ver las posibilidades en su contra en un momento y en ese mismo momento las tenían completamente en contra teniendo en cuenta que su enemigo tenia muchas fuerzas a su favor y ellos tenían tan pocas en realidad

´´Normalmente estaría de acuerdo pero si mantenemos ocupados a mi amada esposa asi como a Minato y Kushina cuando demos el golpe de la manera adecuada entonces nuestras posibilidades de la victoria son muy altas. Y no duele que podemos buscar mas aliados que conseguir tener de nuestro lado y que nos apoyen a golpear a Konoha donde no podrán recuperarse``. En ocasiones los planes sencillos eran los mejores y Madara había cumplido con un plan que podría fácilmente hacer la ayuda para su plan y además el estaba seguro de que podía localizar a muchos de los pequeños enemigos de Konoha y concretarlos contra la aldea

´´Señor no quiero sonar irrespetuoso ni tampoco faltar al respecto sus intenciones pero el poder de Konoha no es a ser subestimado de ninguna manera. Y aunque somos un clan de guerreros creo que no podemos dejar que nuestras intenciones agresivas se hagan cargo o de lo contrario podríamos tener a todos en Konoha en nuestra contra``. Otro de los oficiales hizo saber su punto pensando que era la mejor de las cosas que podía hacer o decir. No tenia amor por las cosas en Konoha como estaban ya que el clan uchiha ya no era tan respetado y temido pero ganarse la enemistad de todos en Konoha no era el camino adecuado

Fugaku frunció el ceño furioso por dentro porque sus llamados oficiales parecían dudar de sus planes. Esto no era lo mejor que podía pasar. Fugaku tenia un gran plan. Un plan que obligaría a Konoha de rodillas y bajo el control de Konoha. Luego poco a poco obtendrían el poder del resto del mundo hasta que ellos fueran los gobernantes absolutos como se suponía que deberían de haber sido si la gente hubiera seguido los caminos de Madara mas que nada en vez de confiarse en las palabras de los Senju

´´¿Es derrotismo lo que escucho en los que representan la verdadera fuerza de nuestro ilustre clan? No debeis de dudar tanto de los poderes con los que contamos porque gozamos del poder que puede llegar y golpear a Konoha. No tendrán ninguna oportunidad frente a nosotros y nos haremos con el poder como siempre se nos debió haber dado``. Fugaku estaba mas que seguro de la visión de una Konoha que no podría someterse a ellos y les mostro a todos ellos porque era asi cuando su ojo se convirtió en el mangekyo shringan algo que impacto a todos sus hombres

´´Poseo el mismo poder que aquellos que fueron en su dia los gobernantes absolutos de nuestro clan. En dos años os garantizo mis amigos que tendremos no solo el poder sino la capacidad para golpear a Konoha. Nos haremos con el poder y pronto el clan se volverá a inclinar ante nosotros``. Fugaku era confiado. Despues de todo el poder de un sharingan normal era absoluto por lo que el poder de un mangekyo tenia que ser mas que suficiente como para poder someter a cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino sin ningun limite

Los oficiales de la policía militar observaron atentamente el ojo legendario en posesión de Fugaku y sintieron que cualquier duda que hubieran podido llegar a tener en ningun momento se extinguiese ya que después de todo el poder del Sharingan era absoluto sobre todas las cosas y no había posibilidad alguna que el poder de Minato tuviera una sola posibilidad contra ellos en este caso. Estaban tan obsesionados y centrados con las cosas que no se dieron cuenta de un cuervo con tres tomoes en sus ojos que los estaba observando atentamente

El cuervo era una convocatoria especial que solo aquellos que demostraban ser dignos merecían obtener. Su única poseedora en estos momentos no era otra que Mikoto Uchiha que había estado observando a través del ojo del Cuervo. Y ni que decir tiene que la bella mujer de cabello azul oscuro estaba sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de aplastar a Fugaku por no solo sus acciones sino por su pensar que estaba teniendo la razón al moverse contra Konoha. No porque amaba a Konoha sino porque el muy tonto no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo usado

Mikoto era una poderosa Kunoichi que se había hecho su camino por la vida por medio del duro entrenamiento y la comprensión de la gente que la rodeaba. No era una mujer tonta que simplemente pensaba que los ninjas no podían tramar cualquier cosa. Fugaku se había convertido en su marido después de que la mayor parte del clan cabezas presionaran a su propio padre por dicho matrimonio aunque de lo que ella sabia si por su padre hubiera sido ella no habría estado cerca de Fugaku ni un metro ya que en sus propias palabras Fugaku carecia de las habilidades adecuadas de un buen líder

Su padre había pensado que Fugaku era el claro estereotipo de miembro del clan Uchiha que no crecia en habilidad a menos que fueran las habilidades típicas del clan y el como todo un buen padre Uchiha deseaba que su hija se casara con un hombre que no solo fuera un buen partido políticamente sino una poderosa presencia en fuerza y poder. Era eso lo que el mas buscaba para ella y ella misma no podía negar de ninguna manera que ella misma habría querido eso para ella mas que un futuro con ese estúpido e imbécil completo de Fugaku

Afortunadamente para ella solo había tenido que tener momentos de cercanía con el y luego había podido utilizar diversos amantes con los que relacionarse (¿una mujer en una relación sin amor con un individuo que encima tiene habilidades que ella considera inferiores no tener un amante?) y había podido eliminar la mayor parte de la presencia de corrupción del clan haciendo lo que su padre hizo en su momento: convertirse en la mas poderosa de todo el clan. No había que equivocarse porque ella tenia en contra a los oficiales de la policía miltar asi como los venerables ancianos del clan pero al menos ella era la fuerza mas poderosa de todo el clan

Y ella sabia que el mayor golpe para cualquier control que la gente del clan como los ancianos y oficiales asi como Fugaku se había ido a la mierda después del nacimiento de Itachi. Su hijo tenia un aspecto físico muy parecido al de ella en la cara salvo por parecer siempre muy serio. Tenia su cabello negro noche característico del clan. Pero rezaba gracias a los dioses que Fugaku no era para nada su padre ya que dios solo sabe que habría sido de su hijo si el hubiera sido el padre. Posiblemente habría nacido con un palo en el culo que le hacia sentir superior o peor y dios no lo quiera pensaría demasiado con pensamiento extremo en vez de tratar de razonar las cosas

Fugaku había expresado su orgullo por su hijo y heredero pero ella se había negado a dejar que el tuviera nada que ver con su educación como un ninja ¿Por qué la mas fuerte del clan debe dejar dicha posición de enseñar a su hijo a un hombre que era mas debil que ella? (a eso no le sumes que el no era su padre por lo que en la mente de Mikoto Fugaku no tenia ningun sentido en su entrenamiento) y aunque Fugaku había sido molesto porque quería moldear a su heredero de la manera adecuada el aprendió rápidamente que su mujer no era de los de ceder cuando ella pensaba que tenia la razón algo que en este caso era muy firme ella

Ella ahora solo suspiro sabiendo que una vez mas su trabajo era asegurarse de que el clan no se veía salpicado de ninguna manera por la estupidez del hombre con el que se había visto obligada a casarse. Era una pena que todos los cabezas de familia que apoyaron a Fugaku habían muerto dejando a sus hijos impresionables para guiar el clan y viéndola a ella mas como un modelo a seguir que a Fugaku. Habia sido increíblemente difícil ya que después de todo el ideal de Fugaku era mas fácil: somos los Uchiha y todo lo merecemos. Habia tenido que matar a varios miembros del clan solo por pensar de esa manera en los últimos años eliminando lentamente a los posibles ayudantes de Fugaku en este golpe

Francamente una pequeña parte de ella estaba muy tentada a poner a todos los niños y jóvenes en un bunker a salvo. Luego eliminar a la facción adulta y hacerlo ver como un golpe entre ellos por parte de Fugaku que había tratado de asegurar su poder entre los Uchiha. No habría sido demasiado difícil de hacer ya que era obvio la pelea por el poder que había dentro del clan Uchiha con ella estando en este mismo momento como la fuerza mayor del clan y con casi nadie pudiendo oponerse a ella de ninguna manera

´´Mi señora ¿Qué quereis que haga con esta información?``. El cuervo dijo sus palabras mientras mientras miraba a su ama. Mikoto había sido una buena señora asi como una buena invocadora. Había dado mucho respeto al clan Karasu y los había convertido en una fuerza incomparable contra cualquiera que se enfrentase a ellos. No ayudaba a que ella misma había sido capaz de fundir sus propios poderes con algunos cuervos

´´Quiero que vayas a la oficina de Minato y le expliques por medio visual todo lo que has visto. Luego de que eso se haga quiero que me invoques de manera inversa allí para que pueda tener una adecuada coartada para poder tener una conversación con Minato y Kushina. Es hora de podar las malas hiervas``. Con esas palabras el cuervo salió por la ventana mientras Mikoto pensaba en lo muy poco que lamentaría en su momento matar a Fugaku pero claro matarlo significaría cero intromisión mas en el mando del clan por lo que era una ventaja

* * *

 **-Konoha. Torre Hokage-**

MInato acababa de tomar una ducha después de haber terminado su sesión diaria de entrenamiento físico. Daba gracias a los cielos al Kage Bunshin ya que le permitia estar constantemente entrenando en muchas mas cosas lo cual le dejaba la posibilidad de hacer multiples cosas. Pero Minato mismo solo podía suspirar también porque la ultima semana no había sido una semana de lo mas bonita ya que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer. Trabajo que literalmente lo estaba persiguiendo por completo

En la ultima semana había tenido que tener mas de una conversación con los nobles de Hi no Kuni porque estaban disgustados con las formas de ser de Konoha. No era por nada en especial era solo que los miembros querían hacer quejas detrás de otra queja solo porque querían ser escuchados como si su voz importase una mierda. Al parecer en sus mentes ellos tenían prioridad a cualquier otra cosa que Minato tuviera que hacer en la dirección de Konoha como la máxima potencia militar que tenia que ser ya que de lo contrario tendrían a Kumo detrás de sus culos una idea que no le gustaba en absoluto y de ninguna manera sabiendo lo que Kumo haría con ellos de tener una oportunidad

Habia mas y mas quejas en ocasiones del sector civil. Al parecer el hecho de que ahora Minato estaba utilizando a los clanes del modo que fue empezado por Tobirama Senju no había gustado mucho. Habia desiganado a los Yamanaka como miembros del grupo de sensor y analasis psicológico en busca de espias. Eso había hecho que los espias fueran elimiandos en grandes cantidades pero también había significado que muchos de los ninjas que normalmente estarían disponibles para mas tareas se tuvieran que emplear en misiones obligando a una mayor formación y mayor cantidad de miembros de la fuerza militar de Konoha en misiones que estando al acceso de otros

Minato no era estúpido. Sabia que la razón por la que tanto se quejaban es que si había un menor numero de ninjas que cumplieran tiempo en Konoha para espera de misiones significaba que había mas ninjas que estaban por asi llamarlo las fáciles de influir en el sentido de favores de civiles. No es que a Minato le preocupase mucho en realidad porque ahora había solo el numero adecuado de ninjas en Konoha para servir como fuerzas de patrulla perimetral y guardias asi como la fuerza ANBU. El resto de ninjas estaban desplegados en misiones lo cual significaba mayores ingresos para Konoha

Tambien para asegurarse de que las misiones de Rango C no eran ocupadas por chunin equipos veteranos había designado que las misiones de Rango D eran hechas por los estudiantes de la academia como una forma de darles carácter. Es decir una forma de humillarlos severamente. Sabia que su hijo lo iba a odiar mucho por esto ya que su humilde opinión de las Rango D era que se las debían meter por el culo los civiles pero Minato no podía negar un buen dinero cuando los civiles se lo querían poner tan a huevo y al mismo tiempo les daba a los genin la lección de que servían no eran servidos

´´Ya era hora de que llegaras Minato-kun tengo un pequeño informe que hacerte acerca de varios determinados grupos localizados aquí en Hi no Kuni``. Kushina estaba en su engranaje de kunoichi que consistía en unos pantalones negros con una camiseta negra con bordes de rojo sangre con debajo de ella una camiseta de red de pesca y por encima un chaleco jonin con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. En su cadera llevaba su Daito. Una arma tradicional del clan Uzumaki

´´Y algo me esta diciendo que la información que vas a tener para mi no me va a gustar nada en absoluto``. Minato era un hombre que sabia que la mejor manera de aprender era por las malas y sabia que si había algo que tenia a su bella esposa tan emocionada era algo malo. No es que ella fuera sadica pero tenia un gran disfrute con la destrucción de operaciones esclavistas. Ya ves era algo asi como una pasión de ella

´´No. Lo que he descubierto no es tan malo en cuanto a los asuntos de Konoha pero creo que deberías de saber que una familia de Uzumaki viven obligados en Kusagakure``. Habia sacado esta información a las malas de uno de los vendedores de esclavos ya que no quería cooperar amablemente con ella. Al parecer este hombre había estado en Kusa vendiendo gente con habilidades únicas y paso a descubrir por accidente a la madre e hija Uzumaki. Ni que decir tiene que Kushina supo que se guardaba algun que otro secreto (seguramente para exigir cosas de Konoha) y lo había hecho cantar

´´¿has dicho que un Uzumaki vive en Kusagakure? Eso seria muy desagradable porque significaría fácilmente que Kusa nos ha engañado y mentido al respecto de miembros de tu clan estar allí como refugiados``. Minato ahora estaba sintiendo uno de esos raros momentos en los que era mas que una persona agradable una persona despiadada. No consentiría por nada en el mundo que alguien le engañase y si sus supuestos aliados le estaban mintiendo el no tendría ningun problema con resolver el asunto de manera mas bien activa

´´Si esa es la información que obtuve del buen hombre. Kusa los mantiene ocultos en su mayoría. Son una madre y una hija y estan usando a la madre como al parecer un recurso medico``. Kushina tenia que controlar su temperamento porque sabia que de por ella misma habría salido de Konoha directamente a Kusa y recordado la diferencia entre una de las grandes aldes ninja y una de las menores en términos de habilidades ninja. Afortunadamente había podido controlar su temperamento y había venido a discutir un posible caso de accion con su marido

´´Ya veo…normalmente yo estaría teniendo una conversación con el consejo acerca de cómo deberíamos de meternos en este asunto de lleno porque es después de todo un asunto del clan Uzumaki y podría tener efecto sobre Konoha pero dado que nuestro supuesto aliado ha tenido a bien de mentir a Konoha directamente creo que seria en nuestro mejor interés de dar una adecuada lección a sus personas``. Minato hablo con tanta clama que si hubieran estado allí presentes los que mejor lo conocían habrían salido de allí corriendo como si hubieran visto al mismísimo Shinigami ya que el hombre solo hablaba asi cuando estaba furioso

´´¿Una solución de problemas de hacer sentir terror? Creo que es un medio mas que adecuado para este tipo de solución Minato ¿voy con alguien acompañada o enviaras a un grupo de ANBU a discutir el asunto de manera mas bien civilizada?``. Kushina no estaba diciendo que ella no tenia la intención de ir si o si. Eran miembros de su clan por lo que ella no tenia la mas minima intención de dejarlos asi como asi sin ayuda de ningun tipo. Algo Minato sabia muy bien ya que después de todo ella era su esposa y mujer

´´Iras con uno de nuestros equipos de ANBU. Si el Kusakage se comporta de manera inapropiada o piensa por un momento que nos puede dar esquinazo de cualquier manera creo que es prudente recordarle a Kusa que dependen profundamente de su alianza contra nosotros que previene cualquier posible invasión por parte de Iwa``. Si el Kusakage se pensaba de cualquier manera que se podría salir con la suya seria un hombre de lo mas infeliz porque el no tenia la mas minima intención de permitirlo en ninguna manera

´´¿Y se permite cualquier tipo de fuerza contra los que nos ofendan? No es por sonar como condescendiente querido pero Kusa no tendrá mucho respeto por mi y los que me acompañen aunque seamos de lo mejor que envíes``. Ese era el problema con las pequeñas aldeas ninja y es que se pensaban por encima de los demás aun a pesar de su tamaño y capacidad inferior ¿Por qué? Porque normalmente eran el servicio de apoyo de las grandes aldeas y con eso ayudaban a cambiar de cualquier manera cualquier posible resultado militar

´´Vais a ir vestidos como Jonin los cinco de vosotros. La misión es simple y sencilla. Entrar, dar un mensaje y salir con la familia en cuestión. Si alguien da problemas tienes mi total permiso para ir por completo libre y joderles vivos``. Si se pensaban que solo porque les convenia ir de buenas personas ellos no usarían todos los medios a su alcance para obtener lo que les importaba fuera de sus manos ellos estaban muy equivocados. Pero esto a su vez llevo a un pensamiento mas preocupante ¿habria mas Uzumaki por ahí fuera que estaban en la misma situación posiblemente?

Kushina pudo detectar en la mente de Minato inmediatamente los problemas. No era necesario ser un genio para llegar a esas conclusiones y ella misma estaba haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿Cuántos posibles Uzumaki mas podían estar en la misma situación que la familia de Kusa? Esa sola idea la aterraba y la enfurecía sin control. Los Uzumaki restantes debían permanecer unidos por todos los medios y la idea de que miembros de su clan estuvieran siendo posiblemente aprovechados de cualquier manera hizo que la mujer de cabellos rojos sintiera una fuerte cantidad de rabia

´´Creo que será conveniente de que le haga saber a mi sensei de que la mejor opción es asegurarse de que ninguna otra aldea este aprovechándose de ninguna manera de miembros de tu clan querida. Ademas de que saber eso nos permitirá de la misma manera golpear con golpes políticos por secuestro``. Siempre era bueno tener en mente las posibilidades a sacar a relucir y Kushina tenia que aceptar que lo que decía su amado esposo era cierto. Sin con esto podían ejercer presión de cualquier tipo era un buen asunto

´´Es una suerte que Jiraiya este haciendo su camino en este momento a la torre Hokage ¿no es cierto viejo pervertido?``. Conforme ella termino de decir esas palabras Jiraiya apareció de una de las paredes de su jutsu de camuflaje personal. Jiraiya se veía un poco molesto por ser pillado pero tenia que recordar que Kushina era una experta maestra sensora mas que capaz de detectar de cualquier manera cualquier movimiento a veinte metros de ella tanto por su control de viento como su capacidad sensora natural

´´Si bueno…de todos modos vengo por un motivo de alta importancia. Noticias que posiblemente sirvan para causar un gran malestar que pueda de cualquier manera afectar a nuestra aldea``. Y eran cosas aterradoras las que había oído. Porque si hay algo que se ha dejado en claro a lo largo de los tiempos es que la unión hace la fuerza y que cuanto mayor es la unión es peor en muchos sentidos para unos

´´Tenia un contacto en Tsuchi no Kuni que me ha hecho pasar cierta información. Ya ves hay un grupo de ninjas de Rango S que esta haciendo misiones fuera de las fuerzas shinobi actuando como un grupo de mercenarios``. Eso de por si solo era de lo mas preocupante pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el el hecho de que los ninjas de Rango S eran de diferentes aldeas. Criminales penales de lo mejor que se podía reunir bajo el mando de alguien que era un completo desconocido. Como era de esperar Minato frunció el ceño y la propia Kushina no se fio mucho de las cosas

´´Este grupo es una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Un peligro en verdad. El actual Tsuchikage Rayko Senwa utilizo este grupo en cuestión para poder deshacerse del anterior Tsuchikage Onooki de las Escalas. Desconozco que ha sido del resto del clan pero tengo a su nieta bajo mi protección directa y venia aquí mas que nada para hacértelo saber``. Era una cosa que lo había aterrado. Onooki era uno de los ninjas mas poderosos vivos y había sido asesinado por este grupo junto con todos sus leales. Eso de por si mismo era muy aterrador en la mente de Jiraiya

´´¿tienes a la nieta de Onooki contigo? Se me hace raro que la niña estuviera dispuesta a venir contigo teniendo en cuenta que eres mi maestro y yo soy el responsable de la caída de Iwa de su mejor momento durante la trcera guerra shinobi``. Minato no quería sonar para nada escéptico pero que le perdonasen por no confiar en una persenoa que venia de un país que el solo había derrotado. Sin embargo la mirada de su mentor le dijo que había ciertas cosas que el bien no tenia que saber

´´No podía dejar allí a la niña. Tenian planeado iniciar un plan de reconstrucción de clan con ella nada mas alcanzar la pubertad. Ella era extremadamente leal a su abuelo y era una mujer que no tenia el mas minimo respeto por el actual Tsuchikage por lo que vi esto como la oportunidad perfecta para ganarnos un fuerte aliado futuro``. Eso y que la niña había perdido su amor por Iwa. Al parecer la gente de Iwa acepto como si nada la muerte de su abuelo después de haberlos guiado a través de dos guerras mundiales. Eso y que nadie acudió en su defensa

´´Una vez mas sensei estas dejando que tu corazón sangrante por los niños te gobierne pero no puedo decir que este en tu contra. Si la niña esta dispuesta a venir aquí en paz estoy mas que dispuesto a darle una oportunidad perfecta de aclimatarse a Konoha asi como darle la oportunidad de vivir de manera independiente``. La niña no parecía sonar desde el punto de vista de su maestro como una de esas personas que estaban completamente en su contra lo cual era bueno pero el prefería tenerla bajo interrogatorio antes que nada para asi asegurarse de que no era ningun problema en el futuro

´´Ademas la niña es muy posiblemente ahora en necesidad de supervisión no por temor a lo que pueda hacer a Konoha sino por temor a lo que se pueda hacer a si misma. Es decir aun recuerdo como me sentí cuando Uzu fue destruido por lo que la mejor de las cosas por hacer es estar con ella en momentos de necesidad``. Kushina no tenia el menor amor por Iwa pero ella se negaba a dejar que los sentimientos que tenia por un pueblo únicamente contra una niña que no había ningun mal a nadie. Eso seria un poco como una traición mas que nada

´´Estoy con Kushina de acuerdo con esto. Lo mejor será que traigas a la niña aquí para que hagamos un análisis psicológico de cómo esta y luego la pongamos en un hogar donde no solo pueda ser comprendida sino enseñada adecuadamente asi como ayudarla a tener este problema resuelto``. Minato sabia que si conseguían la alianza con la niña ganarían un poderoso aliado de todos modos por lo que todo era bueno en sus ojos. Hacian el bien y Konoha salía mas fuerte y poderosa por lo que todo era bueno en sus ojos

´´Bien entonces creo que será mejor que la traiga aquí queridos mios. No hagáis nada que yo no haría en esta mesa y despacho. Despues de todo es algo bueno el hacer el adecuado ejercicio en estas situaciones tan tensas``. Con esas ultimas palabras y una alegre risotada Jiraiya salió del lugar dejando a un Minato y una Kushina un tanto rojos porque en realidad había sido en una de sus pequeñas aventurillas en esta habitación que habían concebido a Uzume

Minato miro temeroso a su esposa que estaba irradiando una profunda cantidad de intención asesina hacia su maestro por haberle recordado esas palabras acerca un poco de la propia impulsividad de ella misma. No es que importara en realidad ya que después de todo ella no iba a negar de ninguna manera que era de lo mas divertido para ella hacer estas cosas tan únicas y excepcionales con su marido en momentos esporádicos (lease como que le gustaba tener sexo con posibilidad de riesgo de descubrimiento). De todos modos pronto todo lo que era emoción en ese sentido se evaporo cuando Kushina pensó en ese determinado grupo del que hablaba Jiraiya

´´Minato ¿Cuántas posibilidades crees que hay de que se forme este grupo asi como asi? Es un poco sospechoso a mi decir ¿no te parece?``. Kushina tenia la impresión de que aquí había juego sucio. Una emoción que no era demasiado difícil de sentir teniendo en cuenta que ella era algo asi como un poco de paranoica pero cuando ella misma vio a Minato asentir supo que el estaba teniendo lo mismo que ella en mente

´´Se me hace raro creer que un grupo asi se formaría de una manera tan sencilla. Casi parece demasiado sospechoso. Mas bien parece un grupo formado por alguien con una intención. Despues de todo no puedes reunir un grupo tan potente sino tienes un objetivo claro y además tu líder en cuestión es una persona débil``. Eso solo significaba que de alguna manera la persona responsable del ataque contra Konoha tenia algo que ver con todo ese grupo. No eran buenas noticias en la mente de Minato y solo quería decir que ahora dicho asaltante estaba reuniendo ninjas de alto calibre

´´¿pero que motivo puede llegar a tener para crear un grupo asi Minato? Se me hace raro de creer que este grupo en cuestión se forme asi como asi sin nada mas. Tienen un objetivo ulterior y algo me dice que ese objetivo implica de alguna manera a los Biju después de todo aquel hombre vino con el Kyubi ¿Cómo sabemos que no tiene nada mas pensando en ello?``. Era una posibilidad que no le gustaba en nada a Kushina. La posibilidad de una persona estar detrás de los Biju solo significaba problemas en el horizonte y teniendo en cuenta que esta persona pudo controlar al Kyubi solo significaba que era un verdadero peligro

´´El grupo según Jiraiya ha tenido la fuerza para vencer a Onooki de Iwa lo cual nos quiere decir que es un ninja de gran alcance y habilidad. Como si eso no fuera suficiente su hijo Kitsuchi y Roshi del Cuatro colas tampoco son fáciles presas. No, este enemigo es uno a tener en cuenta con grandes habilidades y capacidades mas que únicas por lo que son una amenaza considerable al menos en mi mente``. Onooki podía haber sido un bastardo pero un hombre poderoso y eso tenia que ser aceptado de todos modos por lo que la fuerza del grupo era al menos de nivel alto Kage. Esto solo eran mas problemas

´´Si yo fuera nuestra aldea me prepararía para problemas. No sabemos que hizo que este grupo tuviera acceso a Iwa pero sospecho que posiblemente tengan ajentes infiltrados allí. Tambien creo que este grupo en cuestión puede ser una fuerza mas que a tener en cuenta. Un grupo que tiene un alto ninja nivel Kage significa mucha potencia de fuego. Creo que tendremos que hacer que nuestras fuerzas regulares tengan un entrenamiento mayor querido``. No lo decía por ella misma mas bien lo decía porque ella pensaba que la mejor idea que podían tener era la de que sus fuerzas regulares estuvieran adecuadamente preparadas para posibles aliados que esta fuerza tuviera

´´No es una mala idea aunque tengo serias dudas de que nuestro simple control de la aldea sea bastante para la posible fuerza de nueve ninjas rango S. Debemos aumentar el numero de guerreros con ese mismo tipo de habilidades si queremos tener una misera oportunidad frente a ellos de todos modos``. Minato no lo admitiría pero una fuerza de ese calibre podía ser bastante aterradora por lo que la mejor solución era a la vez la mas simple: un gran grupo de ninjas altamente calificados

´´Un grupo de ninjas de ese tipo de habilidad significaría buscar entre los ninjas mas destacados de Konoha y entrenarlos a un nivel de brutalidad casi insoportable ¿tienes algun grupo en mente Minato?``. Mitsuomi y Tawara eran solidos ninjas de rango A pero no tenían lo que se necesitaba para convertirse en ninjas de rango S. La mejor opción era encontrar entre las fuerzas regulares ninjas de alto calibre que podían convertirse en ninjas de rango S. Como Hokage el tenia mas acceso a los datos necesarios para saber eso. Ella se sorprendió sin embargo cuando lo vio sacar tres carpetas

´´En realidad tengo tres candidatos perfectamente capaces de convertirse en ninjas de rango S si se les da la oportunidad y tengo mas que claro que ellos pueden lograrlo por lo que creo que son los mas convenientes para este tipo de entrenamiento``. Estos tres ninjas podían ser jóvenes pero habían demostrado grandes habilidades hasta el momento y el estaba mas que seguro de que conseguirían llegar aun mas lejos de lo que nadie podía darles crédito. Aunque sus pensamientos se vieron turbados cuando vio en la venta un cuervo lo cual quería decir un mensaje de Mikoto. Supo que eso significaban problemas de inmediato

* * *

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Raisotsu-**

Rakharo Raisotsu era un hombre que sabia que tenia que hacer todo lo necesario por su clan sin importarle nada mas. Por eso sin ninguna duda había guiado a su clan a Konoha en vez de quedarse en Kaminari donde se convertiría en el objetivo de Kumo y donde sus mujeres se convertirían en fabricas de bebes y a sus niños se les lavaría el cerebro. Para además evitar esto se había dirigido a Konoha que era una de las aldeas con mayor renombre asi como tener un fuerte aprecio por las líneas de sangre y vio sus acciones recompensadas adecuadamente

Tenia una poderosa alianza con los Uzumaki y estaba empezando con la venta de metal de chakra para la forja de armas especializadas. Esto lo estaba convitiendo rápidamente en una presencia poderosa dentro de Hi no Kuni. No ayudo a que Konoha estaba vendiendo gracias a el en este momento todas las armas de chakra para las fuerzas militares del país. En pocas palabras había quitado todo el poder de trabajo a Tetsu no Kuni lo que se traducía en mucho dinero para el y su clan mientras tanto

No se dejaba engañar de ninguna manera ni tampoco era tan estúpido como para pensar que esto seria mas que suficiente como para conseguirle un puesto en el consejo de clanes pero tenia muy claro que poco a poco de esta manera podría conseguir una posición si su clan ayudaba de manera solida a la infraestructura de Konoha. No podía aguantar de ninguna manera para ver a su clan en lo mas alto como ellos se merecían siempre y cuando no significase abandonar lo que ellos representaban de ninguna manera

Sin embargo la oportunidad de su clan verse beneficiado también podía ser a causa de la reunión que tendría en unos momentos con Hiashi Hyuga. El hombre orgulloso estaba aquí para pedirle ayuda al parecer. Normalmente el habría desestimado esa ayuda a causa del comportamiento de los miembros de su clan pero el no era una persona tan desagradable que suponía que solo por las acciones de unos pocos miembros de clan todo su clan debía ser castigado. Seria paciente y estaría interesado en saber que es lo que pasaba

Fue solo unos instantes después que entro por la puerta el líder del clan Hyuga. Incluso si el hombre no era un monstruo de ninjutsu como el lo era Hiashi era un monstruo de taijutsu y por ello lo respetaba pero no era tan tonto como para pensarse por debajo de dicho hombre ya que después de todo el mismo era un ninja alto clasificado rango A por lo que si era una cosa es que ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Fue traido de vuelta al mundo normal cuando Hiashi se presento y el le dio la opción de sentarse. Era hora de tener negociaciones

´´Usted llamo a esta reunión lord Hyuga. Por favor que sea una reunión productiva en vez de una perdida de nuestro tiempo. Podria tomarlo como una ofensa junto con el comportamiento de los miembros del clan Hyuga que han pensado que seria una buena ofender a mi clan sin pensar que habría consecuencias``. Rakharo no quería que sonase de mala manera pero no era su culpa por nada en el mundo que el clan Hyuga fuera lleno de imbéciles pomposos que pensaron que podían venir como Pedro por su casa

´´Le aseguro que no tenia intención de que fuera una perdida de tiempo para usted en ninguno de los sentidos. En cuanto al comportamiento de los miembros de mi clan lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento por completo por sus actitudes y que espero sinceramente que sean adecuadamente castigados en su momento por el Hokage``. Ni que decir tiene que el mismo esperaba eso con mucha ansia. No había nada mejor que escuchar el sonido de los que estan buscándote mal ser hechos sufrir sin que puedan hacer nada para defenderse en ninguno de los sentidos

´´Me alegro. Y acepto la disculpa acerca de las formas en que los miembros de su clan se han comportado con mi clan. Podemos no ser un gran clan como usted y el resto de los clanes que son miembros del consejo pero me tomo muy a mal y de manera muy personal cualquier ataque contra los miembros de mi familia asique espero sinceramente un mayor contro por su parte para asegurarse de que esto no vuelve a pasar de ninguna manera``. Ya lo creía que lo esperaba porque la próxima vez que un miembro del clan Hyuga se saliera de su lugar tenia la intención de achicharrarlo vivo sin ninguna duda

´´De todos modos la razón por la que estoy aquí es por un motivo muy simple y sencillo. Mi hija ha nacido con Raiton como chakra elemental. Si solo fuera chakra Raiton normalmente esperaría ayuda de algunos de los ninjas de Konoha como es el caso de Mitsuomi Takayanagi o como el caso de kakashi Hatake. Pero no es asi. Mi hija tiene Kuroi Kaminari``. El admitir que tenia una seria situación era el comienzo para la relación que tanto buscaba y necesitaba para contar con la ayuda de la persona que tenia delante que se vio sorprendido enormemente por sus palabras

Rakharo estaba teniendo un rápido conteo mental. No podía ser posible. No es que el clan tuviera el absoluto control del Kuroi Kaminari es que técnicamente es imposible que alguien fuera del clan lo pudiera tener de ninguna manera ya que después de todo el Kuroi era generado por nada mas y nada menos que el chakra Raiton siendo afectado por el chakra de un Biju de manera beneficiosa en vez de negativa ya que después de todo el chakra de un Biju es increíblemente poderoso y puede dañar de manera seria si es que o tienes cuidado con como las personas son afectadas por el

Eso hacia que no tuviera ningun sentido el como la joven Hinata había llegado a tener de alguna manera su chakra afetado por chakra Biju para hacer mutar su Raiton a Kurai. Esto solo significaba de alguna manera que Hinata estaba cerca de un Biju en algun momento de su vida. Pero claro estar cerca de un Biju significaría estar mas que nada estar cerca de su poderoso chakra y verse afectado de alguna manera. Eso de por si solo siempre significa mas que nada algun que otro problema ya que después de todo los Bijus no son las criaturas mas amables que te puedes encontrar por ahí

Pero entonces la luz llego a su mente. Uzumaki Naruto era un jinchuriki. Y solo había un Biju disponible: el Kyubi. No sabia como esto podía haber pasado de ninguna manera pero el niño de alguna manera había afectado a la heredera Hyuga con el chakra del Biju haciendo que su chakra natural Raiton mutara de la manera que lo hizo. Francamente era una idea tanto interesante como aterradora. Era interesante porque el mas poderoso de los Biju era una ayuda después de todo y serviría bien para hacer al clan Uzumaki mas fuerte y poderoso lo que al mismo tiempo significaría que ayudaría a sus aliados

Pero era aterrador. El poder del Kyubi se decía que estaba por encima de los demás Biju en varias escalas. Era francamente una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza y la destrucción y ese poder en mas de un niño Uzumaki era como dejar una poderosa bomba en manos de un especialista en bombas. Era un peligro para todos aquellos que en algun momento pudieran convertirse en un enemigo por lo que su plan inicial de solicitar el matrimonio de la niña con uno de los miembros de su clan estaba cortado ya que se sabia que la niña Hyuga y Naruto eran muy amigos (algunos incluso juraban que serian una pareja potencial en el futuro)

´´Un niño nacido con ese chakra es una verdadera bendición Hiashi-dono pero puedo entender perfectamente porque estas preocupado. Tu preocupacion viene de que no sabes de nadie que pueda ayudar en el entrenamiento de la manipulación de dicho elemento y ese elemento de ser usado mal es un verdadero peligro. Creo que puedo entender perfectamente su situación``. Tenia que jugar el juego de la politicia en esta situación después de todo y no haerle ver al líder del clan Hyuga que tenia mas motivos que simplemente decirle que lo ayudaría asi como asi

´´Normalmente el decirle a una persona fuera del clan acerca de cómo controlar un semejante y poderoso poder elemental seria una estupidez y habría pedido que vuestra hija se casase con un miembro del clan. Pero no soy tonto y se cuanto su hija esta encariñada con el heredero de Uzu lo cual significaría mas que nada ganarse una enemistad con nuestros mas importantes aliados``. Estaba jugando a lo seguro diciéndole las cosas que verdaderamente eran importantes y sencillas. No le iba a decir al hombre que tenia al lado que su mayor razón para apoyarlo es el temor a un Jinchuriki. Esa información se mantendría con el por el momento hasta que fuera el momento de usarla

´´No sabe cuanto me alegra de saber que no pide ese precio en realidad. Mi hija mayor esta ganando unos fuertes sentimientos hacia el joven Naruto y se que las posibilidades de que esos sentimientos crezcan en algo mas son muy grandes pero al mismo tiempo se y entiendo que el clan Hyuga debe dar algo de un valor considerable por esta inestimable ayuda por lo que digame señor de los Raisotsu ¿Qué cree usted que seria lo mas conveniente para esta situación ser zanjada?``. Hiashi estaba contento de que la felicidad de su hija (y una posible alianza de alto poder) no se viera truncada de ninguna manera pero las cosas tenían que hacerse bien después de todo y no dejarlas sin resolver

Rakharo estaba ahora mismo pensando como solucionar la situación que tenia delante de sus narices. Sin poder pedir la mano de la hija mayor del hombre las opciones eran pocas pero fue entonces cuando pensó en un termino mucho mejor. Despues de todo los Hyuga tenían las misiones dedicadas al acompañamiento de los nobles en misiones diplomáticas ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerse mas fuertes que siendo parte de dichas misiones junto con los Hyugas? Seria una ventaja considerable para el clan de todos modos

´´Creo que la mejor solución a la que podemos llegar mi amigo es a misiones diplomáticas compartidas. Es la mejor solución que le veo a decir verdad y teniendo en cuenta que mi clan no tiene contactos externos fuera de Konoha nos ayudaría de todos modos a poder expandirnos en cualquier momento``. Era una opción que sabia que Hiashi no podía negar de ninguna de las maneras ya que dspues de todo estaba haciéndole al hombre un gran favor al tomar a su hija como aprendiz del Kuroi kaminari

´´mmm es una opción bastante buena en realidad. Mi clan tiene la mayor parte de las misiones de este rango por lo que no seria demasiado dificl hacer que uno de los acompañantes en vez de ser un ninja de otro clan o algun ninja de otro origen podría ser un miembro del Raisotsu por lo que lo veo mas que factible. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted Rakharo-dono``. Con esto la seguridad de su hija convertirse en mas fuerte y poderosa asi como las oportunidades que venían de esa amistad se mantendrían por lo que Hiashi no estaba sin satisfacción además de que tener otro clan que ayudase en esas misiones seria algo favorable

´´Creame los Hyuga que esta será una alianza de la que no se arrepentirá de ninguna de las maneras``. Rakharo sabia que estaban una vez mas mas cerca de conseguir formar parte del gobierno de Konoha

Solo el futuro podía decir que seria de todos ellos


	10. Chapter 10

**Este año comienza y creo que todos merecen un regalo ¿por que? Porque todo el mundo que ha vivido un nuevo año merece algo nuevo. este es un nuevo capitulo que entrego a cada persona no solo de esta historia sino de otras cuatro historias nuevas asi como de cada historia que estaba ya escrita. para que la gente no se ponga impaciente**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **Conflicto de Konoha**

 **-Konoha no Sato. Dos años Mas Tarde-**

Dos años. Hay que ver como las cosas pueden cambiar en dos años aunque para saber como estas cambian hay que tener un ojo que vea como las cosas suceden. Pero solo las personas que estaban en Konoha y eran aliados de ellos podrían haber visto de alguna manera como son los cambios en la aldea. Cambios ocasionados por diferentes acciones y motivos que afectaron a la aldea como un todo y que dirigieron al mismo tiempo por el buen camino a la aldea en si ya que después de todo con un buen liderazgo la aldea se dirigía rápidamente en una buena dirección

Desde la muerte de Onooki el Tsuchikage la tensión entre Iwa y Konoha había aumentado por lo menos un veinte por ciento. Kusa que era parte frontera con Tsuchi no Kuni había detectado mucho movimiento en realidad haciendo que mucha gente temiera por un movimiento contra ellos. No ayudo a que Kusa fue descubierta con mantener a un par de Uzumakis como lo que serian batería de medio para su curación. Ni que decir tiene que eso les había conseguido un fuerte enemigo en Konoha ya que después de todo los Uzumaki eran parte de Konoha tanto como los Senju

* * *

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva-**_

El Kusakage era un hombre simple y sencillo. Tenia ciertas habilidades que lo hacían un ninja a tener en cuenta pero el hombre tenia mas que claro que frente a los llamados cinco grandes Kages el no tenia ninguna oportunidad. Y cuando se detecto el movimiento de tropas de Iwa cerca de su frontera eso lo puso nervioso. Por si mismo el no tenia una fuerza lo suficiente fuerte y grande como para ser una amenaza para ellos pero el sabia que con los aliados adecuados tenían la potencia suficiente en sus manos para contener a la amenaza que tenían de por medio

Pero Konoha era una de las grandes aldeas. El sabia que tenia que dar algo para asegurarse de que ellos colaborarían con el de todos modos y lo peor de todo es que le habían informado de mucho movimiento por parte de Konoha. Ser encontrado en un fuego de alguna manera entre dos grandes aldeas no era la mejor cosa que se le pdia ocurrir en el mundo y era una cosa que quería evitar por todos los medios por lo que había solicitado un enviado del Hokage para saber que razones podrían llegar a tener para estar tan movidos en su dirección y rezaba que sus motivos no fueran Iwa

Hoy llegaba el grupo en cuestión y de lo que le habían dicho estaban enviado a alguien de alto standing en Konoha. Si era uno de los antiguos ancianos venerables seria una cosa buena para el en su mente ya que con los ancianos era fácil de tratar. Eran previsibles después de todo pero desde que Konoha había puesto como asesores a dos personas que no eran Koharu y Homura las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Y eso no le gustaba en absoluto para nada por lo que tenia ciertos nervios por lo que y quien podría ser que venia y lo que querrian a cambio de su total apoyo

´´Kusakege-sama. Se ha detectado el grupo de Konoha señor. Son la estimada esposa del Yondaime Hokage y un equipo de cuatro jonin entre los que se destaca al estimado Kakashi Hatake``. Esa era la información que vieron antes de que llegaran a la puerta pero el haber llegado hasta la aldea sin ser detectados era un símbolo preocupante a decir verdad. Pero lo mas preocupante es que era la esposa del Yondaime Hokage quien venia. No tenia nada contra la mujer pero ella era una Uzumaki y si descubria de su mantenimiento de dos miembros del clan bien podía convertirse en una bestia salvaje detrás de su sangre

Fue unos diez minutos mas tarde que por la puerta entraron los representantes del grupo de Konoha. Kushina Uzumaki lucia un pantalón negro ANBU con una camiseta de color rojo sangre con bordes negros con por encima de todo un chaleco Jonin. Ella tenia en su cadera su famosa espada Uzumaki y lucia de una manera salvaje y algunos incluso podrían decir que lucia bastante sedienta de sangre lo cual era bastante aterrador de ver en realidad porque quería evitar por todos los medios que ella se centrase en el de esa forma

La otra persona a destacar del grupo era el joven kakashi Hatake. Vestia con el tradicional equipo de Jonin solo que además en su espalda portaba el Chakra Sable Blanco del clan Hatake que se decía que tenia la propiedad única de convertir el chakra que pasaba a través de el en una fuente de energía cortante muy precisa. La presencia del joven era comprensible ya que quien mejor para proteger a la esposa del Yondaime Hokage que uno de los mas destacados jonin de la aldea aunque su presencia era la de una persona de lo mas reljada en comparación con la de Kushina

Kushina casi podía saborear la sangre de la zona. No es que ella fuera una mujer sanguinaria y brutal pero ella tenia muchas ganas de venir a Kusa desde que se descubrió de que había dos miembros de su clan en este lugar. Solo eso era bastante para ella como para decidir venir por todos los medios. Y ahora que ella estaba aquí ella podía sentir sin ningun problema el chakra de ambos miembros del clan Uzumaki ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eran como presencias de gran poder dentro de un bosque lleno de débiles llamas. Francamente estaba teniendo problemas para contenerse con la persona que tenia delante suya

Kakashi no estaba muy preocupado por la situación. Kushina era una verdadera Kunoichi nivel Kage que podía darle problemas a su sensei ¿Por qué debería estar nervioso de la presencia de los ninjas de Kusa? No eran un problema muy serio en su mente y si se les ocurria la gran idea de pensar que podían enfrentarse a ellos bueno no seria culpa suya si ellos terminaban muertos de todas las maneras. Kushina era muy poderosa y combinando sus habilidades con las suyas estaba mas que seguro de que podrían salir de esta situación sin ninguna duda. Ahora solo había que ver que es lo que haría el hombre delante suya ya sea que haría lo correcto o haría una cosa estúpida

´´Ladu Kushina déjeme decirle que estoy de lo mas satisfecho de saber que el Yondaime Hokage se toma en serio la antigua alianza entre Kusa y Konoha y ha venido a dialogar acerca de las circunstancias que plantean los hombres de Iwa cerca de la frontera``. El Kusakage estaba de lo mas nervioso. La mujer delante suya bien podía aplastarlo sin ninguna duda y destrozar la mayor parte del pueblo antes de que nadie tuviera una misera oportunidad de detenerla por todos los medios y eso era sin contar con sus acompañantes que eran kakashi Hatake y otros tres jonin. No estaba para nada tranquilo

´´Estoy aquí porque Kusa es una pieza importante en la defensa de Hi no Kuni contra una posible invasión de Iwa y creame cuando le digo que el Yondaime Hokage mismo se toma estas cosas con la mayor seriedad posible pero no rea que vamos a permitir de ninguna de las maneras ninguna de sus transgresiones``. Kushina disfrutaba inmensamente de la emoción de ver al hombre delante suya aterrado. Era de lo mas divertido a decir verdad saber que dicho hombre estaba sudando como un pollo y aun mejor de todo era saber que dicho hombre aun no parecía saber por donde iban los tiros

´´¿Transgresiones contra el gobierno de Konoha? Le puedo asegurar Kushina-sama que Kusa en ningun momento u ocasión ha tenido un momento o pensamiento en contra de Konoha. Somos aliados después de todo y nos beneficiamos inmensamente entre todos nosotros contra nuestros enemigos``. El Kusakage se estaba preguntando a que transgresiones se refería dicha mujer. Despues de todo Kusa aunque aliada de Konoha había tenido algun que otro golpe contra Konoha y no seria nada bueno para ninguno de ellos que dicha información se descubriera por nada en el mundo

´´El hecho de que usted asume que no sabemos nada es lo mas insultante de todo Kusakege ¿de verdad se pensaba que no teníamos ni idea de la colaboración de Kusa con las bandas de Yakuza del oeste de Hi no Kuni al suministrarles una nueva variente de droga?``. Musica para sus oídos. Kushina podía prácticamente oir el sonido del corazón del hombre delante suya estar a mil por hora obviamente asustado por saber que estaban pillados in fraganti por las mentiras que había organizado a lo largo de los años por medio de alianzas con diversos señores del crimen en Hi no Kuni

´´¿O pensaba en el hecho del trafico de información con los bandidos de la costa para la venta de drogas y venenos para el hombre de negocios conocido como Gato tampoco llegaría hasta nuestros oídos? Francamente creo que esta es una de las dos cosas mas insultantes aunque hay una mucho peor aun``. Kushina ahora dejo de mirar alegre y su chakra casi pareció cobrar vida asustando a todo el mundo en la sala. Incluidos los propios ninjas de Konoha. Habia una razón después de todo por la que la sala de entrenamiento de su familia estaba tan condenadamente oculta

´´Lo que es mas insultante es que Kusa ha estado escondiendo a dos miembros del clan Uzumaki. Un clan que no solo es profundamente aliado con Konoha sino que es parte de mi familia ya que yo misma soy una Uzumaki asique digame Kusakage-sama ¿entiende ahora por que estoy tan furiosa en realidad?``. La emoción de furia que ella sentía era lo bastante fuerte como para en verdad hacer sentir el mundo entero en una tormenta de llamas. Al menos el hombre pareció entender perfectamente que estaba en problemas serios solo por la mirada que ella le estaba dando

´´Konoha ha pasado años buscando cualquier miembro de mi clan. Han estado tratando por todos los medios de unir una vez mas el clan de mi familia solo para eso verse truncado por aquellos que son codiciosos y se pensaban con mas derecho a tener a los miembros de mi familia entre sus manos ¿de verdad creía usted que se saldría con la suya por tanto tiempo?``. Kushina tenia que tener cuidado para no despedazar a la persona que tenia delante por haberla mantenido alejada de su familia restante aunque si fuera honesta consigo misma ella quería ver la aldea consumida en llamas

El Kusakage estaba sudando por completo. Esto no podía estar pasando. Habian mantenido ocultas a las dos mujeres Uzumaki la madre y la hija desde siempre. No podía ser sabido por Konoha de ninguna de las maneras que ellos los hubieran descubierto. Pero parecía ser que era asi por lo que la mejor opción que tenían en este mismo momento era ceder y dejar que se las llevase. Pero era el Kusakage y el tenia que sacar algo de todo esto no podía simplemente dejar que se llevaran dos recursos tan serios e importantes de su aldea por ninguno de los medios

´´Entiendo su emoción al respecto de dos miembros de su clan encontrarse aquí en Kusa pero creo que no veo su punto. No hay ninguna ley que me obligue de ninguna de las maneras a entregar a los miembros de su clan para usted. Son ciudadanos de Kusa de todos modos por lo que usted no tiene ninguna palabra acerca de lo que es de sus vidas``. El Kusakeg pensó que esta era la forma mas política de decir las cosas sin embargo sus palabras parecieron enfurecer a la mujer que tenia delante una cosa que quería evitar por todos los medios posibles debi a la fuerza de dicha mujer

´´¿no tengo ninguna jurisdicción dice eh? Parece ser que usted esta bajo el patético pensamiento de que se cree que puede venir y decirme ya sea a mi o a Konoha como van las cosas olvidando de todas las maneras que no son asi las formas``. Kushina sonrio de manera muy aterradora al hombre antes de dejarse sentir aun mas su chakra lo que estaba causando mucho caos en el pueblo porque para ellos se sentía como si un aterrador ser estuviera a punto de caer sobre ellos con toda su firia una cosa que era de lo menos atractiva posible

´´Creo que usted señor Kusakage esta olvidando que Kusa tiene un problema de fronteras con Iwa. Una aldea que nos tiene muchas ganas a los dos de nosotros. No solo eso pero además se esta olvidando que sin el apoyo de Hi no Kuni Kusa no Kuni veria poderosas sanciones en su contra``. Kushina decidió que si la persona que era el Kusakage quería jugar de esta manera pues ella también jugaría un poco desagradable. Total era culpa del hombre no suya, ella había tratado de solucionarlo sin meter presión en el asunto en cuestión algo que el otro no parecía compartir de ninguna manera

´´Ahora si estallaran conflictos entre Iwa y Konoha Kusa estaría en medio del conflicto. Normalmente eso no seria asi porque Konoha actuaria con aliados como ustedes y trataría por todos los medios de que la nación de Kusa no Kuni no salga mal parada por las acciones de Iwa de ninguna de las maneras. Pero como usted tiene como rehenes a dos miembros del clan Uzumaki me temo que las cosas cambiaran drásticamente``. Si por ella fuera la cosa seria quemar el pueblo entero y anexar de alguna manera a Kusa no Kuni a Hi no Kuni pero bueno no habían tenido ninguna acciona agresiva por parte de ellos por lo que no seria de esa manera

´´Una segunda posibilidad es que os volvierais aliados con Iwa y Tsuchi no Kuni en contra de Hi no Kuni y Konoha. Eso era una muy mala decisión. Ya ves si eso llegase a pasar no habría motivo alguno para detener un fuerte golpeo contra Kusa que claramente debido a su pequeño tamaño no tendría la posibilidad de defender y aunque gozase de la defensa de Iwa el Hokage se lo podría tomar como algo personal ¿me entiendes Kusakage?``. Kushina podía ver al hombre temblar. Estaba casi del todo la situación vendida a favor de Konoha solo hacían falta los golpes finales que harian que el hombre cediera finalmente

´´Claro esta que no solo el se lo tomaria como algo personal pero yo misma me lo tomaria como algo personal. Es decir sostienes a dos miembros de mi clan como rehenes lo cual es una mala noticia en mi mente ¿me entiendes perfectamente? Asique dime Kusakage que elegiras ¿los miembros de mi clan devueltos a mi? ¿o la posible destrucción de Kusagakure no Sato?``. Las palabras de Kushina llevaban una promesa completa que hizo que seguramente el hombre delante suya tuviera mas claro que lo mejor era ceder ante la bella mujer de cabellos rojos en vez de buscar conflicto con ella

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Kusa no había tenido mas remedio que ceder ante la presión de Konoha. Tener a una nación de las grandes cinco como enemiga jurada no era la mejor de las ideas. Aunque el Kusakage había tratado de poner un frente fuerte se encontró ser empalado por completo y no tener mas opción que ceder ante la petición del clan Uzumaki al respecto de que tenían que entregar a las dos miembros del clan Uzumaki asi como dar explicaciones gratificantes de porque una de dichas mujeres había sido al parecer utilizada como ganado. Desde aquel dia Kusa había perdido un aliado y estaba sola para tratar con Iwa

Nira y Karin Uzumaki se habían encontrado con Kushina y le habían dado enormemente las gracias por haberlas salvado. Nira sabia especialmente lo que Kusa habría hecho con su hija de haber tenido la mas minima oportunidad o si hubieran pensado que ella era de alguna forma menos útil de lo que esperaban. Kushina había tomado a Nira como una hermana menor mientras que veía a Karin algo asi como su sobrina. Y les había prometido que jamás las abandonaría de ninguna de las maneras o dejarlas victimas fáciles para el abuso como lo sufrieron en Kusa

Naruto había sido especialmente feliz sabiendo que ahora tenia una mayor y mas grande familia de la que cuidar y le había prometido a su madre de que se entrenaría aun mas a fondo para conseguir de cualquiera de las maneras que nunca fueran objetivo de ningun grupo de abusadores como lo fue Kusa. Aunque lo que nadie sabia es que Naruto había solicitado ayuda a Kurama para su formación ser mas dura desde entonces. En dos años Naruto había hecho un alto crecimiento de habilidad en realidad y el lo mantenía en absoluto secreto para asegurarse de que nadie sabia que esperar de el de todos modos

Aunque la llegada de dos miembros del clan Uzumaki fue bien vista por el pueblo de Konoha por desgracia hubo aquellos que no estaban felices. Danzo había clasificado a las dos Uzumaki de inmediato como posibles agentes durmientes de Kusa que apuñalarían a la mas minima oportunidad a los ninjas de Konoha. Por supuesto con una oportunidad de golpear al Hokage y a los Uzumaki los civiles asi como nobles de Hi no Kuni se habían lanzado como lobos hambrientos. Habia sido solo la temible reputación de Kushina asi como un examen exhaustivo por parte de Inoichi que se supo que ellas no eran nada de lo que decía Danzo

Aun asi hubo mas sorpresas a lo largo de todo este tiempo ya que no solo las miembros del clan uzumaki llamaban ahora a Konoha su hogar sino que además había que contar a Kurotsuchi del clan kamizuru de Iwa como una nueva ciudadana de Konoha y de HI no Kuni. Ni que decir tiene que la reunión que hubo con la joven Kunoichi para darle el hogar en Konoha fue como una bomba biju ya que después de todo era la nieta del Sandaime Tsuchikage

* * *

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva-**_

Kurotsuchi era una joven de doce años increíblemente talentosa. Siempre le habían dicho eso cuando estaba en Iwagakure. Ya era una chunin siendo solo una niña y ella tenia un gran control de su elemento Yoton gracias a su tio Roshi que era el Jinchuriki del Mono de cuatro colas. En pocas palabras ella tenia mucho orgullo en sus habilidades y consideraba que había muy pocos ninjas que tuvieran la mas minima oportunidad contra ella asi como asi aunque esa forma de pensar se fue pronto a la mierda cuando uno de sus ninjas los traiciono

Ella no era estúpida y sabia que en Iwa había un profundo odio hacia el Yondaime. No era porque había matado a mas de diez mil de sus ninjas. No es porque hubiera dejado a mas de una familia sin su conyuge o en algunos casos porque había hecho mucho daño al honor de un determinado clan. Era porque un solo hombre había destruido por completo el ejercito de Iwa y había undido en la miseria a su aldea. Sin embargo y a pesar de eso su abuelo no tenia un profundo odio hacia dicho hombre. No lo quería ver muerto ¿Por qué?

Su abuelo un dia le explico que como ninjas uno hace lo que tiene que hacer para mantener a su aldea bajo seguridad y protección. Si tenían que destruir el mundo para asegurar eso ellos lo harian sin ninguna duda. Fue uno de esos momentos que mas impacto a Kurotsuchi porque su abuelo había dejado en claro que odiar a un hombre por hacer lo que tenia que hacer era una cosa estúpida. No toleraba a Minato no porque hiciera lo que tenia que hacer sino porque era un enemigo que les había costado la guerra. Ese era su abuelo un hombre del que aunque de vez en cuando se burlaba ella no podía dejar de respetar por todos los medios

Y entonces ellos fueron traicionados. No traicionados es una expresión muy pequeña para decir lo que sintieron. Su abuelo fue engañado por uno de sus mayores comandantes de ejercito. Habia sido engañado y golpeado por la espalda solo porque ese hombre en cuestión pensaba que su abuelo era una reliquia buena para nada que no servia para nada mas que ocupar espacio en su opinión. Ella vio como su abuelo fue asesinado por un hombre con ojos purpuras con anillos en ellos que decía que la aldea de Iwa le había pagado por su vida

Ella fue sorprendida cuando su tio abuelo Roshi fue derrotado asi sin mas. El era el jinchuriki del Yonbi. Una fuerza a tener en cuenta entre los ninjas de su aldea y sin embargo fue vencido sin ninguna duda por aquellos que habían venido tras ellos. Fue un duro golpe en su mente ya que hasta ese dia ella había creido a su familia inmensamente poderosa. No sabia que hacer ella temblaba de miedo al menos hasta que su padre la agarro y empezó a correr hacia fuera de Iwa mientras la facción rebelde los perseguía con la clara intención de matarlos porque representaban al fallecido Onooki

Su padre llevaba un fuerte rollo que contenía todas las técnicas secretas desarrolladas por su familia y le pidió amablemente (lease como mas bien le ordeno) a sobrevivir un dia vengar la traición de Iwa. Su familia lo había dado todo por Iwa durante todo este tiempo y ellos habían sido traicionados asi como asi por ellos por lo que su padre quería que ella se fuera de allí para vengarse un dia y obtener la recompensa por sus acciones. Ella solo vio como su padre se lanzaba contra un ejercito enmigo mientras le pedia que huyera deprisa. Esa fue la ultima vez que vio a su padre

Pocos días después de haber huido ella fue por asi decirlo salvada por Jiraiya del Sannin. Imagina su sorpresa cuando vio a Jiraiya matar al grupo de perseguidores que estaba detrás de ella enviado por el propio Ryoku que al parecer pensaba que su clan tenia que pagar con sangre por no haberse vengado de las muertes y la perdida de honor sufridas por el Yondaime Hokage. Fue toda una sorpresa ser salvada por ese hombre que la miro con simpatía por lo que había tenido que pasar una niña joven y aunque su primer instinto fue culpar a este hombre por haber entrenado a Minato Namikaze ella pronto recordó las palabras de su abuelo

 _´´Nosotros ninjas tenemos una vida corta. Vivimos y morimos sacrificando nuestra humanidad por nuestras naciones. Cuando todos piensan en Minato como un demonio por haber destruido nuestro ejercito yo me pregunto ¿Cuál es el precio que tiene que pagar dia a dia sabiendo que el hombre es responsable de la muerte de miles de hombres y mujeres? No Kurotsuchi mi respeto a mi enemigo me impide odiarlo aunque aun lo desprecio porque me derroto. Es un golpe a mi orgullo mas que nada y no lo culpo por hacer lo que tenia que hacer``._ Onooki era uno de los últimos ninjas que habían vivido la era de los clanes combatientes. No era un hombre que fuera fácil de tratar por nada en el mundo

Recodo las palabras de su abuelo y como el no habría visto con buenos ojos que ella se hubiera rebajado a menospreciar las habilidades de combate del Yondaime Hokage. No, ella tenia que respetarlo por ser un gran ninja y haber hecho lo que tenia que hacer. Miro un poco envidiosa al hombre que tenia delante suya porque era un hombre que había fomentado muy bien a su alumno y una pregunta entro en su cabeza ¿habria Iwa sido mejor aldea con hombres como este? Ella tenia demasiadas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta y es por eso que estaba aquí ahora a punto de conocer al que muchos consideraban al demonio de Konoha

Minato estaba mirando a la joven Kunoichi que tenia delante y no podía evitar sentir lastima con ella. Era bastante obvio que la situación actual era una mierda para ella. Era una joven talentosa de lo que Jiraiya le había informado y tenia un dual Genki Kenkai lo cual la convertiría en una persona de gran importancia y valor para toda aldea conocida. No le extrañaría en nada que ella hubiera sido convertida de alguna manera en un objetivo por parte de los seguidores de Ryoku para crear un clan de descendientes de ella que serian soldados de primera línea. La idea lo repugnaba por completo y estaba haciendo planes de cómo tratar con ese hombre por si las moscas

Kushina no sentía amor por Iwa y menos aun por el Nidaime Tsuchikage pero ser traicionado por la gente por la que lo has dado todo en su mente era un castigo mayor de lo que nadie se merecía por lo que en su mente ella no guardaba ningun rencor hacia la niña que tenia delante que había sufrido a manos de Iwa por su propia gente cuando su familia lo había dado todo por ellos. Pero eso no quería decir que no la tendría bajo vigilancia de todos modos para asegurarse de que ella no trataba nada de ninguna de las maneras

´´Kurotsuchi. Nieta de Onooki el Sandaime Tsuchikage. Creeme cuando digo que no tengo amor por tu abuelo de ninguna de las maneras pero fue un líder que lo dio todo por su pueblo por lo que la traición de la gente de Iwa contra tu abuelo es en mi opinión una traición a todo lo que el representaba y mereces saber que de una manera u otra tendras la justicia servida en bandeja``. Minato pensó que era mejor que decir que ella tenia sus condolencias. El no sentía nada por el hombre que había muerto pero como un líder que lo había dado todo por su pueblo el al menos reconocería que el hombre había sido algo asi como un hombre al que respetar

´´No me gusta estar en esta situación pero Iwa ha traicionado a mi familia. Lo dimos todo por ese pueblo. Sangramos hasta nuestra ultima gota de sangre en nuestros cuerpos sin pedir nada a cambio y lo que hemos recibido es una puñalada trapera por parte de aquellos que eran nuestros amigos y compañeros. Es por eso que estoy siendo tan civilizada contigo a pesar de lo que hiciste en la tercera guerra mundial``. Kurotsuchi tuvo que contener un poco del veneno que normalmente habría salido de ella contra el hombre que tenia delante pero cuando lo vio sonreir en vez de ponerse un poco furioso la desencajo por completo

´´Me alegra saber que aun hay al menos algunas personas con dos dedos de frente. No se si me creerías si te dijera esto pero lo que hice durante la tercera fue en honor y defensa de Konoha y Hi no Kuni. No espero que me perdones por lo que paso pero espero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy un hombre que es digno de esta posición como Hokage``. El sabia que podía ser mucho pedir para la joven que tenia delante pero al menos el demostraría ser mejor que los que apuñalaron por la espalda en Iwa

´´Mi abuelo no era tan estúpido como para caer en un estúpido odio irracional que lo llevase a pensar que el mismísimo demonio en este mundo. Ni tu ni tu esposa sois monstruos sin corazón como algunos de los miembros de Iwa les gusta retrataros asi como a Kumo. Todo el mundo parece olvidar que durante la guerra Iwa y kumo tomaron un tipo de tácticas asique era lógico que ambos luchaseis de manera tan brutal``. Ella dijo la verdad esperando sinceramente que este hombre la creyese porque quería evitar cualquier problema con el asi como tener una cama adecuada

´´Es una buena cosa que saber Kurotsuchi el saber que eres una guerrera Kunoichi que es tan brillante. Es obvio que habrias llegado a ser una de las ninjas de mayor confianza de Iwa si te hubieran dado la oportunidad. No puedo decir si tendras la misma oportunidad de hacer lo mismo aquí en Konoha pero tratare de permitirte por todos los medios seguir siendo una Kunoichi``. Era una perdida de talento que Minato no permitiría por nada en el mundo ¿Por qué iba a desperdiciar a una tan brillante kunoichi? Y si alguien ponía demasiados problemas solo lo trataría como si estuviera en un periodo de prueba

Kurotsuchi miro por un momento al hombre que tenia delante no sabiendo que pensar. Seguir siendo una Kunoichi era una cosa que quería pero era mas que nada porque necesitaba algo que la mantuviera ocupada. Ella jamás podría ser una chica de casa ni nada por el estilo. Necesitaba hacer algo con su cuerpo y energía y ser una Kunoichi era una cosa que ella había sido siempre por lo que en su mente la oferta de Minato para seguir siendo una ninja era una cosa de la que no quería escapar de ninguna de las maneras

´´¿Una Kunoichi bajo tu mando? Ya puedo ver a muchos de los ninjas de Iwa clamando por tu sangre y por la mia. Pero después de haber sido traicionada por ellos no creo que me importe en lo mas minimo lo que esos estúpidos piensen asique Yondaime Hokage dame las pruebas que estimes mas que necesarias y me convertiré en tu subordinado si demuestras que eres mas que digno``. Ella le daría una oportunidad al menos ya que el hombre parecía estar en el buen camino y ella no estaba en la posición de ceder o de pensar ni por un momento que ella no estaba en la necesidad de ayuda de cualquier tipo. Despues de todo el dinero es necesario para poder comer

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Dos años desde aquel dia habían pasado y Korutsuchi se había integrado perfectamente en Konoha muy al disgusto de algun que otro miembro de la aldea que no confiaba en ella porque era una descendiente de Onooki. Pero claro cuando el propio Hokage te clasifica como mas que adecuado y mas que amable a tu ser considerado miembro de la aldea nadie puede quejarse. Los pocos que podían decir ninguna cosa de la joven Kunoichi se cayaron mas que nada por miedo ya que ella tenia un carácter ardiente al igual que sus naturalezas elementales de Yoton y Futton

Ella se quedaba con nada mas que Uchiha Shisui ya que no podía quedarse en la casa de los Uzumaki. Despues de todo el clan Uzumaki ya tenia fuertes alianzas en todo el pueblo y ser principalmente responsables de la subida al poder de una joven de gran habilidad podría haber sido en contra del ideal de algunos de los ninjas mas veteranos. Por lo que habían colocado a dicha joven bajo el cuidado de uno de los ninjas mas confiables de la aldea en forma de Uchiha Shisui y cada vez que alguien había tratado de sacar el factor de la CRA con ella Minato había recordado amablemente que eso solo se podía hacer si ella estaba de acuerdo

Muchos de los ninjas de Konoha habían temido de la presencia de dicha joven porque no ayudo a que ella también fuera talentosa. Talentosa y habilidosa. No era del nivel de habilidad de Itachi pero ella tenia catorce años y ya era considerada material de Jonin que solo necesitaba la firma de Minato para lograr dicha cosa algo que era muy posible que pasase mas que nada porque por un lado Minato sabia que eso molestaría a muchos miembros de Konoha y porque seria una forma de solidificar la presencia de Kurotsuchi asi como pagarle adecuadamente por sus increíbles habilidades como ninja

´´Sabes Minato-kun que sino fuera por el inminente ataque que vamos a sufrir en nuestra aldea el dia podría pasar por uno increíblemente bueno``. Kushina estaba sentada tranquilamente viendo el dia y como el sol se ocultaba para casi dar paso ala noche. Hace una semana ellos se enteraron del posible ataque contra la aldea por parte del enmascarado Uchiha que se había aliado con Fugaku Uchiha en un intento de debilitar a la aldea. Era francamente increíble lo que podían hacer los cuervos de espionaje de Mikoto que habían estado vigilando a Fugaku todo este tiempo

´´No es mi culpa que Fugaku sea incapaz de tragarse su orgullo por nada en el mundo y aceptar por un lado que yo soy mejor ninja que el y que tu no estas con el aunque claro seguramente en su mente estúpida el pensaría que es su derecho absoluto de que fueras su mujer``. Fugaku había anhelado el poder de los Uzumaki para si mismo y había tratado en su momento de seducir a Kushina pero ella había sido una mujer Uzumaki y había respondido con brutalidad y fuerza. No es que fuera necesario mucho mas. Desde aquel dia Fugaku había odiado a Kushina

´´No es que me preocupe demasiado pero ¿se entero Miko-chan de cómo pensaban atraer la atención de la mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea? Esa información habría sido de lo mas adecuada para poder tener la oportunidad perfecta de defendernos del ataque``. Kushina no era una genio de la estrategia pero ella sabia cuando un enemigo quería hacer daño distraía a las principales fuerzas con una maniobra de engaño. La simple mirada de Minato le dijo que el tampoco lo sabia pero si era sincera con ella misma ella suponía que el tenia una idea mas o menos de cómo lo haría

´´Normalmente un ninja se habría introducido en la aldea y soltado un Biju para hacer ver caos y destrucción pero desde que mejoramos los sellos de la aldea nadie puede introducirse ni hacer jutsus de convocatoria en la aldea a menos que tenga un permiso en clave de fuinjutsu. Si yo quisiera apostar y ser valiente diría que nuestro estimado invitado va a lanzar un ataque en la puerta principal y tratara de atraer la atención de nosotros de alguna manera``. Y como si Minato hubiera sido un adivino de inmediato se escucho una explosión que procedía de la puerta principal de la villa. No sentían un chakra muy fuerte y poderoso por lo que solo era fácil de adivinar que el ataque era de los miembros de la puerta

´´Bueno al menos sabemos que el ataque empieza ya mi querido marido. Creo que debemos darle a nuestro invitado un adecuado saludo por pensar que puede venir a nuestra aldea y simple y únicamente tratar de golpearnos de alguna manera``. Kushina se junto con el y espero pacientemente a que el usara su jutsu marca de registro aunque la mirada de su marido de guasa la molesto severamente. Al parecer el había ganado su estúpida apuesta lo cual ella estaba mas que segura de que no dejaría en ningun momento de recordar por todos los medios

´´Bueno Kushi creo que tenemos un asunto que resolver de todos modos y creo que deberíamos de saludar a nuestro querido asaltante misterioso antes de que despliegue de ninguna manera su arma secreta para hacer daño de forma irreparable a Konoha ¿no crees querida?``. Minato dejo que la emoción que sentía saliera de el como si fuera una alegría que venia en pocos tiempos pero claro hacia un tiempo desde que entraba en combate contra alguien fuera de su esposa y la idea de golpear al hombre enmascarado era una cosa que tenia una fuerte atracción para el por lo que era mejor de lo que nadie podría haberse esperado

Kushina solo sonrio antes de que ambos desaparecieran en un destello dorado. Al mismo tiempo en diferentes partes de la aldea estaban teniendo lugar diferentes conflictos que afectarían a Konoha de manera interna

* * *

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Uchiha-**

Mikoto solo suspiro. El dia del juicio había llegado por fin y era el momento de golpear a su querido marido y posiblemente eliminarlo de manera permanente del tablero de juego. Su presencia era como una infección que solo hacia daño al clan Uchiha como un todo y ella estaba harta de ver el poder que los Uchiha podrían llegar a tener si se centraran adecuadamente en las cosas en vez de crecer como lo estaban haciendo solo porque su marido estaba empeñado en creer que el sabia mejor que nadie como las cosas debían ser para los Uchiha

Era un asco completo desde su punto de vista. Cuando su padre Kagami Uchiha la había encomendado con la responsabilidad de dirigir el clan el seguramente no había esperado que las cabezas de familia impusieran un matrimonio entre Fugaku y ella misma. Al parecer ninguno de ellos era feliz con la idea de una mujer como la gobernante del clan. Al menos ella mantuvo el liderazgo del clan ya que después de todo era ella y no Fugaku el heredero de Kagami por lo que el clan en un conjunto tuvo que aceptar su voz y voto muy al disgusto de las antiguas cabezas de familia que inexplicablemente empezaron a morir después de aquel golpe (nadie le decía a ella como tenia que vivir su vida por nada en el mundo)

Y fue muy agradable para ella guiar a las próximas cabezas de familia por un buen camino. Pero era una desgracia completa que Fugaku había corrompido el ideal de la policía militar para usarlo a su provecho. El hombre se pensaba que ella no tenia la mas minima idea de cómo se había aprovechado de todo ello aun a pesar de todos sus intentos de ocultarlo. Pero había una razón por la que el clan no lo apoyaba en su conjunto (en otro universo donde Fugaku era el mas fuerte de los dos las formas de Fugaku implicaron a Itachi ser su su hijo, tener un segundo hijo llamado Sasuke y hacer que su primogenito exterminara el clan Uchiha) y eso era porque ella era el ninja mas fuerte del clan Uchiha

Ella estaba mas que segura de que Fugaku hoy trataría de poner al clan en su conjunto en contra del ideal que ella tenia. Ella quería al clan Uchiha convertirse en la espada de Konoha junto a los Uzumaki y los demás clanes en vez de mantenerlos en la retaguardia como el imbécil de su marido tanto insistia. Hoy en dia ella haría ver a su marido como inútil. Lo destrozaría públicamente y posteriormente ella se aseguraría de que nadie mas dudaría de su liderazgo del clan asi como guiar por el camino adecuado al clan hasta un futuro lleno de luz

Mikoto fue a su cuarto y se vistió. Vestia un pantalón negro de ANBU. Luego por encima se puso una camiseta gris con el símbolo del clan en su espalda como muestra de que ella había superado las pruebas del clan. Luego se coloco en sus antebrazos sus protectores asi como sus guantes sin dedos negros con placas de metal oscuro. Posteriormente se fue a su banda de Konoha que era de tela negra con el metal ser de color negro y el símbolo de Konoha en rojo. Finalmente se acerco a un armario que abrió y de el saco la Shirasaya que le había regalado Kushina hace mucho tiempo. La madera del mango y la funda era de color negro con el ventilador del clan Uchiha puestas en ambas. Estaba completamente lista para lo que venia ahora

Salio fuera de la casa y se dirigió al lugar de reunión previo para los Uchiha antes de celebrarse las reuniones de cabeza de clan. Alli ya estaba esperándoles todas las cabezas de familia que estaban mirando a Fugaku que estaba acompañado por su grupo único de combate que eran tres de los mas altos oficiales de la policía militar. Vestia con el mismo uniforme de siempre solo que en el chaleco jonin había sustituido la insignia del clan uzumaki por la insignia del clan Uchiha tal y como estaba en el grupo de la policía miltar Uchiha. El hombre se veía arrogante y ella misma lo admitiría estúpido mirando a los cabezas de familia como si tuviera mas poder que ellos

´´Compatriotas mios. Miembros del clan uchiha. Somos el mas poderoso de los clanes pero desde la fundación de Konoha hemos sido infravalorados por Konoha. Nunca han pensado bien de todos nosotros y han esperado que fueramos los perros de ataque de Konoha asi como sus guardianes. Yo digo que se acabo. El dia de hoy se librara de Konoha la mancha que siempre se ha ocupado de dejarnos mal y el clan Uchiha ascenderá a lo mas alto como solo nosotros deberíamos ocupar dicho puesto``. Fugaku sabia que tenia la atención muy justa porque en el momento en que llego su maldita mujer todos los cabezas de familia dejaron de mirarlo para dirigirse a ella. Como siempre lo ignoraban a favor de ella. Hoy eso cambiaria para siempre

´´Fugaku Uchiha. No puedo decir que me sorprende que hagas esto. Creo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabria que no eres mas que un perro de gloria que ha tratado desde siempre hacerse con lo que no le pertenece. Es cierto que Tobirama trato de bloquear nuestra posible presencia en Konoha pero con Minato en el poder el clan uchiha ha visto su influencia ampliada. La única razón por la que te sublevas contra el es mas que nada porque desprecias que haya alguien mucho mas fuerte y poderoso que tu``. Ella vio a Fugaku mirarla con claro deseo. A pesar de que el hombre recurría a una amante porque ella no le daba lo que quería el hombre siempre la había deseado mas que nada

´´Mikoto no tenemos porque luchar. Solo claudica tus deberes como líder de clan a mi persona. Despues de todo no es el deber de una mujer de liderar el clan``. Fugaku se estremeció cuando segundos después un kunai paso rozando su mejilla cortesía de Mikoto que se había cabreado por su comentario completamente sexista y sin sentido. No fue mejor porque algunos de los cabezas de familia lo miraron igual. Despues de todo el cabeza de familia para ser mas poderoso tenia que tener una mujer que era su igual no inferior en ninguno de los sentidos

´´Creo que estas olvidando tu lugar querido esposo. Es la mujer la que da la vida en el clan no el hombre y si mi padre me designo para este puesto como la señora del clan y jefa del clan no veo de ninguna manera porque tengo que ceder ante un advenedizo como tu sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres mas débil que yo``. Mikoto disfruto inmensamente cuando vio las miradas llenas de odio de los tres subalternos de Fugaku por desobeder a su marido. Era obvio que estos tres hombres eran tan tontos como suamado esposo porque es la única cosa que la haría entender esto

´´Y yo creo que eres tu la que no lo entiende querida. Soy el mas fuerte del clan ya que yo poseo el Mangekyo Sharingan. Es hora de que todo el clan acepte mi voluntad como la suprema potencia en este momento. Y cualquiera que me desafie será condenado a muerte``. Si Fugaku esperaba ver a los cabezas de familia estremecerse ante el se sorprendió cuando no vio a ninguno de ellos estar en ninguna parte asustados por su nuevo poder. Eso no tenia sentido para el ya que se suponía que con el Mangekyo todos lo temerían como a un dios aunque fue peor cuando empezó a escuchar la risa de su esposa

´´Fufufufufufufu ¿en serio? ¿esa es tu excusa para empezar este intento de golpe de estado contra Konoha? ¿Qué tienes el Mangekyo? Aunque eso fuera cierto mi querido marido creo que estas olvidando que el Mangekyo es tan fuerte y poderoso que somete a una gran cantidad de estrés a los ojos haciendo que poco a poco estos vayan perdiendo la vista por lo que te dejarían mas que abierto para cualquiera que tenga malas intenciones contra ti. En pocas palabras ese maravilloso ojo solo te hace en ocasiones mas débil ¿o estoy presumiendo al pensar que ya has perdido gran parte de tu vista?``. Mikoto se rio cuando vio a Fugaku temblar porque ella claramente había acertado en lo que se refería a el estar perdiendo la vista. El hombre era tan estúpido en realidad

Fugaku no podía creer las palabras de su esposa. Ella sabia. Sabia de la debilidad del Mangekyo que el tenia por lo que quería decir que o bien Kagami la había advertido contra el ojo o que ella misma ya sabia acerca del ojo por poseerlo. Esas no eran buenas noticias en su mente por lo que dio una señal y de inmediato sus tres subordinados se lanzaron a por Mikoto con sus ojos activos pensando que podrían tomarla por sorpresa pero ella no se vio afectada en lo mas minimo al respecto y solo pareció mirarlos venir con una sonrisa en sus labios como si nada

El primero de los dos lugartenientes de Fugaku se aproximo hasta donde estaba Mikoto pensando que tenia la brillante oportunidad de conseguir golpearla solo para ver como su golpe era desviado y luego a continuación el ser golpeado con una patada que lo envio hacia atrás volando. Pero Mikoto no se contuvo con solo eso ya que vio esto como un simple movimiento y apareció delante de el. No le dio tiempo ni a moverse cuando le corto la cabeza con un desenfunde muy rápido de su Shirasaya dejando de esta manera a dos de sus principales atacantes

Cuando los dos amigos vieron al tercero en morir solo pensaron que esta era su brillante oportunidad por un lado de superar a Mikoto ya que estaba ocupada por lo que hicieron rápidamente los sellos de mano de un jutsu de fuego y lanzaron dos bolas de fuego de gran tamaño. Pero Mikoto era considerada como la mas fuerte Uchiha por una razón y no llegas a esta posición de no ser por el dominio de las habilidades de todos los campos por lo que hizo solo dos sellos de mano antes de poner su mano en el suelo

 **´´Doton: Dorujheki (muro de tierra)``.** Aunque ella no tenia como primaria ni secundaria el Doton el muro de tierra se elevo del suelo en forma de granito blanco impidiendo que las dos bolas de fuego llegasen de cualquier manera hasta ella sin embargo ella no se detuvo ahí cuando hizo un par de sellos de mano y golpeo la pared en cuestión: **´´Doton: Chikyu Hasha-tai (proyectiles de tierra)``.** El muro de piedra se rompió convirtiéndose en ciestos de proyectiles que salieron lanzados a por los ninjas que habían pensado por un solo momento que había ganado con dos jutsus mas bien simples

Mikoto se aprovecho de la oportunidad que le brindaron los dos ninjas en cuestión al cubrirse y apareció muy cerca de ellos con la clara intención de matarlos. Uno de ellos se escapo pero Mikoto cayo con una patada de tacon que golpeo al otro ninja Uchiha haciéndole seguramente una conmocio cerebral. No es como si eso importase mucho porque al siguiente instante ella lo partió por la mitad con una manejo de su espada a gran velocidad bañando toda la zona en un charco de sangre expulsado del cuerpo del ninja caído

Viendo a su ultimo posible señuelo morir el ultimo de los tres lugartenientes de Fugaku trato de salir corriendo solo para encontrarse con el propio Fugaku que le atravesó el estomago con un Kunai. La mirada llena de temor asi como el sentido de traición que sintió el lugarteniente de Fugaku eran claras pero para Fugaku fue muy simple de hacer ya que después de todo solo era una simple marioneta que podía sacrificar en cualquier momento. El era mas importante y mas valioso por lo que en su mente la traición de dicho ninja debía ser pagada con su vida y no por nada menos

´´Sigues siendo un inepto querido marido. Sacrificas a tus hombres como nada mas que forraje cuando piensas que no merecen nada mas ¿en serio crees que te mereces ser el gobernante de nuestro clan cuando no pones a tu gente por delante de tus deseos?``. Ella había ganado. El clan nunca seguiría después de esto a Fugaku y el propio hombre pareció darse cuenta de esto porque estaba mirando con claro odio a todos los que le rodeaban sabiendo que ya ninguno de ellos jamás daría una cosa por el. Era de lo mas molesto en su opinión

´´Un líder no es aquel que se sacrifica por los demás querida esposa es aquel que impone su presencia a los demás y es seguido sin ninguna duda. Mi soldado estaba a punto de huir de miedo de ti. Eso significaba que te tenia mas miedo a ti que a mi y eso no podía ser tolerado de ninguna de las maneras. En pocas palabras era un subordinado inútil que ya no merecía mi tiempo``. Era tan sencillo para el hacer sus palabras porque era lo que el creía. El estaba mas que dispuesto a sacrificar al mundo entero por su ambicion pero ahora tenia mas que claro que estaba en una mala situación con Mikoto

´´Y es por eso que nunca podrías ser el líder de nuestro clan Fugaku. Un líder no solo es un tirano que exige todo a sus subordinados pero un líder es además aquel al que van por consejo o buscando ayuda de alguna manera para poder tener resueltas sus situaciones. Tu forma de ser te impide de todas las maneras de sentir empatía con tus subordinados por lo que lamento decir que su potencial se desperdicia contigo``. Ella vio como Fugaku crecia molesto y lo encontró divertido a decir verdad. Ella casi esperaba que la atacase pero la sorprendió cuando el no se movio

´´Es posible que hayas ganado el dia de hoy Mikoto. No siento ya a ninguno de mis hombres por lo que es lógico de decir que mi operación personal contra Konoha es un fracaso. Pero un dia volveré y tendre lo que es mio por derecho. Pero al menos se que mientras tu estas aquí se que Shisui no va a salir con vida de ninguna de las maneras``. Y con esas palabras el cuerpo de Fugaku fue cubierto por las llamas y desapareció por completo sin dejar ningun rastro de su presencia previa salvo el suelo quemado

Mikoto solo suspiro. Fugaku había escapado lo cual no era parte del plan de esta situación pero si lo que decía era cierto entonces la mayor sino toda la fuerza que tenia detrás de el estaba muerta lo cual aunque era triste porque eran buenos hombres y mujeres del clan Uchiha ellos se equivocaron por completo cuando dieron su lealtad a un hombre que no tenia el mas minimo respeto por ellos. Ella decidió ir a donde su hermano estaba sin darse cuenta de una mujer Uchiha y su hijo que la miraban con claro odio y desprecio

* * *

 **-Konoha. Santuario Naka-**

Shisui era un joven de grandes habilidades y el no iba a negarlo de ninguna de las maneras. En vez de ser como muchos ninjas que se preocupaban por dominar habilidades costos y complicadas el había ido a lo sencillo y lo fácil. Habia dominado su manipulación elemental como un maestro y había dominado al mas alto nivel el Shunshin dándole de esta manera la oportunidad de hacer ataques instantáneos y brutales. No había que equivocarse porque el también era un maestro de ninjutsu en base Katon pero de nada sirve que sepas muchos jutsus i puedes acercarte a tu enemigo antes de que se den cuentas y cortarlos en pedazos

Tambien era un maestro de Genjutsu y con la ayuda de su hermana mayor había dominado el Sharingan a un alto nivel asi como también podía usar muy bien el Mangekyo. Sin embargo al parecer sus habilidades lo habían puesto como un objetivo de este ataque porque delante suya estaban los cadáveres de seis miembros de ROOT que al parecer habían tenido la intención de capturarlo para que su amo obtuviera su mangekyo y ganar de esta manera un poder muy sobrehumano

´´Debo decir Shimura que de verdad eres un hombre retorcido con deseo de poder por encima de cualquier cosa ¿en serio no eres pariente de Fugaku de ninguna de las maneras? Quiero decir ese estúpido hombre al igual que tu esta obsesionado por completo con obtener de alguna manera el poder que no le corresponde``. Vencer a seis capitantes ANBU era toda una hazaña y aunque el era fuerte y poderoso también tenia sus limites. No dudaba de ninguna manera que contra solo Danzo el habría podido pero contra sus seis y Danzo el no habría podido de ninguna manera

´´Tu palabrería sin sentido no te salvara de ningua manera Shisui. Tu poder es una de las formas en que garantizare el control futuro de esta aldea. Con tu sacrificio se pondrá en buen camino el ascenso de Konoha. Deberias de estar satisfecho de todos modos``. Danzo estaba viendo tranquilamente la muerte de seis de sus restantes diez capitanes ANBU. Eran perdidas lamentables pero eran necesarias si el quería conseguir de alguna manera el control del Shharingan del mocoso que tenia delante por todos los medios. Con el podría controlar a Minato para luego hacerse con el poder

´´No me vengas con esas gilipolleces cabron. No eres mas que un sediento de poder mas. Quieres lo que no pertenece de ninguna manera porque es algo que solamente no ves llegar a tus manos por las buenas. Lo dicho no eres mas que un imbécil mas como lo era Fugaku y creeme cuando te digo que estare mas que deseoso de llevarte conmigo al infierno``. No iba a dejar de ninguna manera que se hiciera con su Mangekyo. No era tan estúpido como para pensar que este hombre no conseguiría de alguna manera controlar ese ojo y lo usaría contra Namikaze y por tanto contra su familia

´´Eres un tonto completo Uchiha. No importa lo mucho que trates de impedírmelo pero voy a tener tu ojo y obtener con ello el poder necesario para controlar esta aldea. Para que Konoha florezca de verdad como solo puede hacerlo antes hay que podar el árbol que esta podrido para dejar uno mas fuerte florecer``. Y con esas palabras dichas Danzo se lanzo hacia delante con la intención de recoger su premio. Aunque antes de que llegara hasta Shisui varios picos de piedra salieron del suelo a punto de empalarlo mientras intentaba su maniobra

Todos miraron sin enteder que pasaba hasta que del suelo salió una Kurotsuchi verdaderamente furiosa. Ella no tenia la mas minima intención de dejar a Shisui en manos del hombre que tenia delante. Despues de todo Shisui había sido amable con ella y había tratado de hacerle la vida mas comoda por lo que ella estaba parcialmente en deuda con el. A eso le añades que seguramente su vida aquí se volveria muy aburrida sin el joven que había estado haciendo muy divertidos sus días en el lugar

´´Yo vieja momia. Espero que no te importe de ninguna manera que me entrometa en esto Ya ves este tipo Uchiha me cae bien y es muy simpatico asi como guapo como el infierno por lo que en mi opinión merece ayuda. Tu por otro lado solo me pareces un viejo estúpido con creencias megalómanas asique hazme un favor y no me toques los ovarios``. Ella se coloco en una posición de firme combate mirando al hombre que tenia delante. Sabia muy bien quien era ya que después de todo ella sabia que su abuelo tenia un fuerte odio contra el hombre llamado Shimura. Era incluso mil veces mas traicionero que su propio abuelo y eso era decir algo de el

´´Quitate del camino niña. Esto es un asunto de Konoha interno y es mi deber jurado proteger a Konoha de todos sus enemigos tanto internos como externos y este joven es una potencial amenaza para Konoha a menos que se trate con el de manera completa``. Danzo estaba a punto de avanzar un paso cuando vio a la joven delante suya mirar con fuerte desprecio a su persona. Estaba tentado a enviar al resto de sus hombres pero no quería perder la maravillosa mano de obra que eran cuando el mismo podía ocuparse sin ningun problema de dicha chica

´´Creo que te estas equivocando por mucho viejo anciano decrepito. El no es una amenaza. Una amenaza es cualquier persona que esta con la duda de lo que puede o podría llegar a hacer ¿Qué es lo que el ha hecho mas que ser leal a una aldea que considera su hogar? Tu por otro lado estas tramando privar a una aldea de un preciado activo solo porque te conviene asique creo que esta claro quien de los dos es una verdadera amenaza``. Kurotsuchi sabia que tenia pocas posibilidades contra este hombre pero ella no había venido sola después de todo y ella tenia un as bajo la manga

´´hm lo que hago es por el bien de Konoha. Si para que Konoha florezca mas fuerte y mas poderosa tengo que cortar alguna que otra rama del árbol de Konoha entonces lo hare sin dudarlo. Ese Uchiha tiene a su disposición un poder que puede ayudarme a hacer a Konoha mas fuerte y poderosa por lo que nada me va a detener de lograrlo``. Danzo ya estaba harto de ser interrumpido por lo que tenia mas claro que era hora de ponerle fin a la situación. Con suerte se podría hacer también con la niña de Onooki. De ella podrían salir buenos soldados después de todo

 **´´Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Gran bola de fuego)``.** Una gran bola de fuego salió disparada a la posición de Danzo haciéndolo saltar. Para cuando el hombre vendado miro para ver quien se entrometía además de la niña sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas porque delante suya estaba Jiraiya. La misión de llevarse el ojo de Shisui al final le costaría mas caro de lo que había concebido en un principio (sacrificar a sus peones vale pero sacrificarse a si mismo es un no muy grande) y sabia que ahora estaba en grandes problemas por la presencia de Jiraiya que no solo era un ninja veterano pero un sabio

´´Bueno Danzo que puedo decir. Durante años hemos estado esperando para tener pruebas contra ti para poder catalogarte como traidor contra Konoha y vas nos das el regalo perfecto ya que ahora sabemos que tu y solo tu estas también detrás de este posible ataque y posiblemente también del ataque del Kyubi``. Jiraiya sentía como si le hubiera tocado con esto la lotería. En serio ¿Quién no quería ver a este hombre entre rejas o mejor aun ejecutado? Gracias a esto podrían eliminar aun mas de la influencia de los nobles de Hi no Kuni

Danzo miro furioso la situación en la que estaba en este mismo momento. El plan de Tobi y Fugaku junto con el había sido muy simple. Un ataque de diferentes bandas. Por un lado Tobi atacaría la entrada principal con un arma secreta que tenia. Fugaku enviaría por Konoha a sus escuadrones ninja para atacar puntos clave como eran los hijos del Yondaime y la heredera Hyuga que se sabia que entrenaba mucho en privado. Y el se aseguraría de quitar a los Uchiha uno de sus mayores activos. Al final Konoha tendría que militarizarse muy en serio aun mas de lo que estaba en este mismo momento y con el poder de Shisui el obtendría el poder que tanto se había merecido a lo largo de su vida

Pero parecía que sus planes se habían descarrilado. Era imposible que sus planes hubieran fallado porque después de todo el los había formulado. Jiraiya no era mas que un chico ingenuo y aunque Namikaze era un hombre con dedos de fente era tan ingenuo como su maestro porque no tenia ningun plan acerca de los jinchuriki y obtener uno de ellos. Era prácticamente en su opinión una vergüenza por lo que ninguno de ellos debería de haber tenido la mas minima oportunidad de romper sus planes de alguna manera conseguir lo que siempre debió ser suyo: el poder

Habia hecho un trato con Tobi hace todos estos años para el obtener un Jinchuriki y a cambio el le daría la oportunidad perfecta para matar a Minato Namikaze. Por alguna razón Tobi odiaba al hombre con una pasión que podía hacer arder mas de mil soles no es como si le importara en absoluto porque con Namikaze muerto entonces las posibilidades de gobernar eran mayores que con el tener su vida pero en vez de pasar lo que tenia que pasar Hiruzen se había sacrificado llevándose consigo al Biju que seria suyo. Fue todo un golpe a sus planes pero del que estaba seguro podría salir sin ninguna duda

Y durante nueve años Konoha había crecido mas fuerte y poderosa mientras el se mantenía mas débil. Minato no había perdonado a ninguno de sus ROOT salvo sus diez agentes personales. Fue un duro golpe para el y fue peor porque no tenia ningun tipo de acceso a fondos en gran cantidad como antes. Aun contaba con respaldos de algunos de sectores pero nadie quería cruzarse en el camino de Minato en un momento que el básicamente tenia toda la fuerza mientras el no era mas que nada por lo que nadie lo apoyo de ninguna manera muy a su disgusto

Tobi y Fugaku se acercaron a el con un plan. Un plan que haría daño a Konoha. Supuestamente colocaría a Fugaku como líder de Konoha pero eso no pasaría de ninguna de las maneras y con el ojo de Shisui el habría conseguido el poder que tanto se merecía pero aquí tenia ahora la situación en su contra y con Jiraiya descubriendo acerca de su plan en todos los sentidos. Basicamente estaba completamente jodido y no podía hacer nada mas que huir por lo que para sorpresa de Jiraiya se acerco a sus cuatro capitanes restantes y realizo un jutsu de convocatoria inversa saliendo de ahí

Jiraiya se quedo mirando donde momentos antes estaba Danzo con una mueca. Habia sido la oportunidad perfecta de cazar al traidor y se había escapado entre sus dedos. Pero ahora su prioridad era Shisui que aunque parecía físicamente bien el parecía estar sufriendo de agotamiento de chakra aunque ver a la joven Kurotsuchi castigando a Shisui por haberse expuesto contra Danzo de todas las personas era de lo mas divertido y el solo quería conseguir algunas palomitas para poder disfrutar mejor de la situación aunque al final decidió que era mejor ponerle fin a esto. Había mucho que hacer

* * *

 **-Konoha. Campo de Entrenamiento 33-**

Anko era orgullosa de considerarse a si misma como una de las Kunoichis mas poderosas de Konoha. No es que pensase sobre si misma demasiado pero su posición como una jonin elite de Konoha y siendo vista por todos de esa manera tiende a ayudar a subir su ego. Poco le faltaba para ella misma considerarse capaz de viajar a la cueva del clan Hebi para solicitar una prueba como verdadera invocadora del clan Hebi en vez de tener el permiso dejado a ella por el clan a causa de Orochimaru. Era un deseo que ella tenia mas que nada para cortar aun mas sus vínculos con el renegado

Ella sabia que no iba a ser fácil ganarse la aprobación del clan Hebi ya que después de todo era el clan de supervivientes y eso solo significaba en pocas palabras que eran un clan fuerte y poderoso que solo respetaba a aquellos que hacían lo que fuera necesario para vencer. Mientras que los Sapos se destacaban por invocadores que pensaban que lo mejor era el trabajo duro las serpientes pensaban de manera furtiva y que todo vale para conseguir lo que uno busca. Curiosamente ella pensaba de la misma manera algo que el propio Naruto también compartía

Naruto. Cada vez que pensaba en el joven miembro del clan Uzumaki una parte de ella no podía evitar sentir una atracción. Era una mujer y como toda buena mujer Kunoichi ella se encontraba muy atraída por el poder y la fuerza. Y Naruto en este tiempo había demostrado ser mas que capaz y hábil en ese termino. Naruto solo podía tener nueve años pero era muy poderoso y estaba muy fuerte por lo que en su mente ella sentía que el podría ser una potencial pareja una vez que llegase a los trece años que era cuando se consideraba a los jóvenes genin como adultos

Ella solo sonrio mientras pensaba en como Naruto se esforzaba en convertirse en el mas fuerte y poderoso posible sin dejar nada atrás en el proceso. Naruto era un ninja muy bien en formación. Ella podía decir que a sus neuve años de edad ya era material de Chunin lo cual era una buena cosa y si se le daba el tiempo adecuado se convertiría en un Jonin material con solo doce años. Era tanto aterrador como una cosa de lo mas divertida de ver y no podía dejar de desear ver en lo que el se llegaría a convertir mas que nada porque ella se encontraba muy curiosa al respecto de ello (es como si una persona quiere ver el proceso por el cual el gusano pasa de gusano a mariposa y quiere ver el resultado final)

Mabui estaba viendo a su rival desde hace cuatro años. Anko había sido la única mujer que ella había conocido en toda su vida además de las mujeres de su clan que tenia la presencia y al fuerza de la que ella gozaba. Era una cosa extraña de ver en su máximo esplendor mas que nada porque Kunoichis como ella son raras en el extremo máximo. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que era su rival porque ella competía por la atención de Naruto de la misma manera que Anko parecía querer tenerla

Tenia sus razones para querer la atención de Naruto después de todo. Un joven poderoso y con grandes habilidades que aun tiene tiempo de crecer mas y mas fuerte. Eso era un poco de una cosa que ella deseaba ver en que se convertiría. No ocultaría de ninguna manera que también quería una persona cerca de ella como Anko tenia a Naruto porque era a decir verdad una cosa muy cierta. Envidiaba como Naruto y Anko estaban de cerca y no había nada mas que ella quisiera que tener esa proximidad con el heredero Uzumaki aunque era muy poco posible que fuera a pasar asi como asi de la noche a la mañana

Sin embargo tanto ella como Anko no estaban ahora mismo compitiendo como normalmente harian sino que estaban mirando algrupo de ninjas Uchiha que se había formado exactamente delante de sus narices No era un grupo muy grande con solo ser cuatro ninjas Uchiha pero aun asi eran un grupo que podía volverse molesto de todos modos por lo que ella solo miro atentamente a ellos mientras que al mismo tiempo estaba pensando en como operar de ahí en adelante lo cual era lo mismo que se podía decir de Anko que miraba atentamente el grupo en cuestión

Anko no era tan estúpida como para creerse por encima de estos cuatro ninjas. Los había visto antes y eran del top elite de Uchiha clan por lo que seguramente eran mas o menos de su nivel (no es por ofender a los uchiha pero de ser el clan que eran habían bajado mucho su capacidad de combate en comparación con antes) por lo que ella sola no tenia la mas minima oportunidad seguro. Pero cuando miro a Mabui supo que la joven de cabellos blancos también sabia que por si misma tenia pocas posibilidades contra estos hombres por lo que las dos se miraron simplemente

Y llegaron a una tregua temporal entre ellas sabiendo que su mejor oportunidad de salir de esta con vida era con el clásico divide y venceras. Ninguna de ellas por si misma tenia la mas minima oportunidad contra estos ninjas pero juntas podían tener una oportunidad bastante grande. No ayudo a que si una sola de ellas luchase contra los cuatro daría fácilmente la oportunidad de ser rodeada o contenida una cosa que era muy malo en el mejor de los casos con el peor siendo la posibilidad de ser superadas por las habilidades de los cuatro ninjas

Ambas jóvenes se miraron y mas rápido de lo que un ojo natural podría ver lanzaron sus kunais hacia los ninjas Uchiha. Si normalmente los kunais podrían haber sido desviados en el caso a continuación de tener etiquetas explosivas la mejor de las decisiones era esquivar el ataque para asegurarse de que no eran afectados de ninguna manera por la explosión. Cuando los kunais entraron en contacto con el suelo y explotaron dividieron a los cuatro ninjas en dos grupos dándoles asi mas posibilidades a las dos niñas

´´la que venza antes a sus oponentes tiene derecho a pasar todo un dia sin interrupciones de ningun tipo con Naruto``. Anko no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacer esto mas divertido aunque por la mirada de Mabui ella supo que encontró sus palabras mas bien un poco tontas aunque claro ella no podía comprender del todo las razones de Anko para convertirlo en un deporte

´´Creo que deberíamos de ser mas cautelosas aquí en vez de tratar todo el asunto como un juego Anko``. Mabui no podía entender porque su rival pensaba que esto podía llegar a convertirse divertido como una especie de competición deportiva pero no ayudo cuando ella solo la miro por un momento para canalizar el mensaje: quería ser subestimada. Era una estrategia simple pero sencilla a decir verdad y tenia que darle crédito a Anko

´´Tonterias estos pequeños coños no son nada mas que lo mas débil del clan Uchiha. Despues de todo es bien sabido que lo mas fuerte en el clan son las mujeres ya que es Mikoto Uchiha la que tiene en verdad los pantalones del clan mientras que los demás son solo una panda de débiles``. Anko tenia que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no reírse de todas las maldiciones que escucho del otro lado de la explosión de humo. Era bastante obvio que había molestado a los Uchiha que habían venido tanto a por ella como a por Mabui lo cual era parte de su plan majestuoso

´´El hecho de que sean débiles no es motivo para meterse con ellos. Podrían llegar a pensar que son mejores que nosotras cuando solo son pequeñas escorias que valen menos que la mierda de un caballo``. El plan parecía tener éxito porque ambas mujeres podían decir que los ninjas del clan uchiha estaban debatiendo a por cual de ellas ir. Era bastante obvio que golpear su orgullo los había molestado bastante

´´Es una pena que no haya ninguna mujer entre ellos. Quizas habriamos aprendido algo mas acerca de dichos clanes además de que son cojos y sin penes que no tienen la mas minima oportunidad de hacer nada en la vida``. Y Anko sintió como la intención asesina se dirigía a ella en ese mismo momento. Eran predecibles como ella sabia y los vio venir a los cuatro perfectamente lo cual solo fue un mensaje claro para Mabui que hizo sellos de mano para un jutsu de amplio impacto

 **´´Raiton: Kaminari Bunsan (Dispersion Relampago)``.** Una bola de energía eléctrica negra se formo en la palma de la mano de Mabui que no se quedo simplemente parada sino que se lanzo directamente a los cuatro ninjas antes de dividirse en cuatro esfueras mas pequeñas que explotaron brutalmente enviando volando a los cuatro uchihas sin que tuvieran la mas minima oportunidad de hacer nada para evitar el golpeteo contra el suelo a causa de la fuerza

Mabui se concentro en generar electricidad estatica que tomo el color negro antes de apuntar a uno de los cuatro ninjas que se había separado mas del resto. Lo malo que tenia Raiton es que era un jutsu tipo lineal por lo que lo mejor es si el ataque era directo. Por eso realizo varios sellos de mano antes de que lanzo un jutsu nuevo que tenia como objetivo dicho ninja que no tenia la mas minima oportunidad de defenderse una vez vio el jutsu

 **´´Raiton: Kaminari Batsu (castigo de rayos)``.** El poderoso ataque eléctrico salió disparado como una punta de lanza que alcanzo rápidamente a su oponente. No tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de gritar cuando fue sacudido con mucha fuerza por la descarga eléctrica que una vez termino solo dejo un cadáver humeante en el suelo. No quedaba nada útil del jutsu ya que era una técnica que centraba una ran cantidad de energía eléctrica y se lanzaba de manera directa contra su objetivo quemándolo desde dentro debido a la fuerza de la energía eléctrica

Anko no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo hacia uno de los ninjas Uchiha que trato inútilmente de lanzar un golpe contra ella. Pero Anko era también muy buena en taijutsu por lo que fue fácil para ella esquiar el golpe y colarse por su apertura antes de golpearle por debajo de la axila con un kunai. Su muerte fue por el desangrado que dicho hombre sufrió a causa de la herida de Anko aunque ella no tuvo tiempo de celebrar mucho como los dos ninjas restantes trataron de golpearla con una buena cantidad de shurikens que por suerte ella esquivo sin problemas

Anko no se quedo donde estaba esperando tranquilamente sino una vez que esquivo el golpe de los shuriken se lanzo a por el primero de los dos ninjas y antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada ella golpeo su pecho dejándolo sin aire antes de lanzar un barrido que lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Pero para terminarlo y asegurarse de que el no era nunca mas una amenaza ella se coloco encima de el antes de colocar su palma derecha sobre la cara. Con solo manipular su chakra especial la mano tomo un color verdoso enfermizo que parecía mas bien acido y que empezó a derretir la cara de su oponente entre horribles lamentos. Esta era una de sus técnicas personales llamada **Dokkasho (garra purga)**

El ultimo de los dos ninjas cuando se vio claramente superado trato de correr fuera de allí solo para ser por completo sorprendido cuando Mabui apareció justamente detrás de el con el puño recubierto de electricidad negra. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada antes de que el puño atravesó su pecho por exactamente donde estaba su corazón. Este jutsu era **Raiken (puño relámpago)** normalmente el jutsu no atravesaría de lado a lado a su victima pero entre la propia fuerza de Mabui y la velocidad que arrastraba a causa de haber usado Shunshin previamente el jutsu fue demoledor como ningun otro

´´Bueno si eso era lo mejor que tenia Fugaku para nosotras dos entonces estoy mas que segura de que habrá enviado algo de potencia de fuego para tratar con mas gente. Que desperdicio de potencia asi hecha``. Anko no quería sonar demasiado mal con los muertos pero estos eran Uchihas que se habían vuelto traidores por lo que para ella era simple y sencillo que debían ser castigados de la manera mas brutal posible por sus acciones contra ellas y posiblemente contra el resto de los objetivos clave desigandos por el hombre en cuestión (Minato y su familia)

´´Me parece bastante decepcionante que los que eran conocidos por ser un clan poderoso y casi imbatible ahora solo son una panda de débiles que han sido fácilmente superados por nosotras tanto en taijutsu como ninjutsu que eran dos areas que siempre fueron destacadas por los Uchiha``. A Mabui le costaba creerse que había sido tan sencillo vencer a los cuatro ninjas del clan pero cuando se vio la mirada de Anko como si ella supiera algo acepto que muy posiblemente había información de la que ella no tenia ni idea

´´El clan Uchiha siempre ha sido fuerte y poderoso prueba de ello es que Kagami uchiha se decía que estaba al mismo nivel de habilidad y capacidades que Hiruzen Sarutobi. Pero con la posición de policía militar destinada mas a un rollo de defensa que ataque con el tiempo el clan ha perdido a los miembros de habilidad considerable con solo aquellos en los cuerpos generales y ANBU haber desarrollado inmensamente sus habilidades``. Era una cosa que había molestado seriamente a Minato. Minato admiraba a los Hokages anteriores pero opinaba que Tobirama cometió un error inmenso cuando estanco a los Uchiha en su posición

´´En pocas palabras que los Uchiha se pusieron en la vida comoda y pasaron de ser uno de los clanes mas potentes de Konoha a uno de los medios rango salvo por aquellos miembros que estaban en grupos de servicio muy activo ¿estoy en lo acertado Anko?``. Era un poco de lastima ver a un clan caer tanto en realidad pero saber que el clan podía llegar a ser mas de lo que parecía podría ser posiblemente un golpe que Minato sacaría a raíz de esto. Despues de todo Minato era un hombre muy astuto e inteligente

´´En pocas palabras si ellos se volvieron a la vida comoda. Es una verdadera pena en mi opinión porque esto solo significa que después de este intento de Fugaku Uchiha lo mas seguro es que Minato tratara por todos los medios de solucionar el asunto. Es decir mira lo que esta haciendo con todos los clanes. Esta sacándoles provecho al máximo``. Y eso era muy cierto. Habia puesto a trabajar a los clanes de manera que la mayor parte del clan desarrolase un trabajo especifico para Konoha dándole de esta manera a los clanes mas participación en Konoha y sacarle el máximo provecho a ello. Un ejemplo eran los Yamanaka que trabajan mayormente en el sector de asuntos internos de Konoha deshaciéndose de los espias

´´¿Cómo lo que esta haciendo con mi clan no es asi? Mientras que la mayor parte de mi clan es poderoso y activo aun los hay que no lo son tanto porque no tienen interés en los asuntos de combate y a esos ha pedido que se les ponga en deber de la fragua de chakra metal. Debo admitir que Minato-sama es posiblemente el Kage mas inteligente que he conocido``. Era una cosa muy cierta no porque simplemente el hombre ocupara el puesto sino porque sabia como utilizar los recursos que tenia a su disposición

´´Casi todas las aldeas estan empeñadas en controlar a los clanes. Minato solo busca que los clanes desarrollen una fuerte presencia en Konoha quitando de esta manera la idea de que los de ascendencia civil son los que forman la parte mas importante de la aldea``. Era como lo veía Minato al parecer ya que dicho hombre había encontrado que aunque los gruesos de sus ejércitos estaban formados por ninjas de procedencia civil el quería dejar en claro que eran los ninjas de los clanes a los que se les debía un papel importante en la aldea

Era cierto. Si bien los clanes representaban siempre parte del poder de una aldea siempre se intentaba evitar por todos los medios que los clanes creasen de alguna manera una fuerza o monopolio en la aldea. Minato no había tenido ese problema porque en su opinión si los clanes podían hacer que la aldea creciera mas fuerte eso era bastante bueno. Un ejemplo era el factor de que los Yamanaka servían contra espionaje. Los Nara estaban en el servicio táctico con los Akimichi ser las fuerzas de demolición. Pero clanes como el Aburame ayudaban por medio de la creación de grandes colonias de insectos en los bosques circundantes. En pocas palabras Minato tenia una fuerte alianza con los clanes

´´Las acciones de los uchiha los van a marcar un poco pero servirán al mismo tiempo para rehacer la policía militar. Siempre he pensado que Minato-sama dejaba que una fuerza tan potente se echase a perder solo por tenerlos como una fuerza de seguridad interna``. La mente de Mabui podía ver los posibles movimientos del líder del clan namikaze y una parte de ella estaba mas que contenta de que su familia hubiera aceptado la oferta de Minato Namikaze de venir a vivir a la aldea

´´Dejemos esto de tener una charla acerca de los posibles futuros. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no hay mas ovejas Uchihas por ahí que estan pensando de alguna manera apuñalarnos por la espalda o algo por el estilo. No creo que a Minato le haría muy feliz enterarse de que estuviéramos aquí de chachara de todos modos``. Anko no dio tiempo a Mabui antes de que se lanzo de vuelta a Konoha para asegurarse de que no habría daños en la aldea cortesía de los uchiha. La propia Mabui la siguió. Dejando atrás cuatro cadáveres que estaban quemándose eliminado nada de utilidad

* * *

 **-Konoha. Puerta Principal-**

Minato y Kushina aparecieron en un destello dorado y presenciaron a cuatro de sus ninjas muertos en el suelo junto con otra docena que parecían heridos por quemaduras. Vieron justo a tiempo como una bola de lava se lanzaba contra uno que estaba allí indefenso solo para Minato desviar la bola de lava con uno de sus jutsus de barrera. Esto atrajo obviamente la atención de tanto el hombre de cabellos rojos como el enmascarado que obviamente estaba mirando con interés a la preja de ninjas Kage que había llegado (aunque en secreto había esperado matar a mas ninjas de Konoha)

Minato miro a Tobi con una frialdad digna del hielo mismo que seguramente habría podido convertir el infierno en un cubito de hielo. Matar a cuatro de sus ninjas era una cosa que el no estaba dispuesto de ninguna de las maneras a perdonar y su sola mirada envio el mensaje adecuado a este hombre que ahora estaba claramente observándolo con mucha gracia como si le hubiera parecido divertido eso de matar a varios de sus ninjas. Para Minato era obvio que la amenaza de Tobi tenia que ser contenida sino matada ya mismo

Kushina miro con una cantidad de disgusto muy grande a Tobi por haber venido aquí a hacer daño a la aldea pero cuando su mirada se enfoco en el hombre pelirrojo supo que tenia que andarse con cuidado. Era después de todo Roshi el Mono de lava de Iwagakure aunque por sus gestos y forma de verse ella podía decir que Roshi mas que una persona era una marioneta. Era siempre de lo mas desagradable saber de buenos ninjas que eran reducidos a una cosa tan baja y por eso ella estaba molesta con el ninja enmascarado

´´Cariño encárgate del enmascarado. No parece ser de mi tipo de combate por lo que yo me encargare de que Roshi-san sea atendido de la manera adecuada``. Ella no dio tiempo de que se dijera nada antes de que se lanzo a una velocidad que solo un veterano podía tener y cargar un puñetazo contra la cara de Roshi que a penas tuvo tiempo de moverse para bloquear el golpe (lo malo de aquellos que luchan con los sentidos embotados)

Obito estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Kushina cuando Minato apareció en un destello amarillo y lo pateo enviándolo lejos. Fue una meocion desconcertante en el mejor de los casos el sentir un golpe. Pero cuando lo vio de inmediato en modo Sabia sabia que iba a tener problemas para ocuparse de Minato ya que dicho modo le daba una considerable ventaja contra el

´´No creo que mi señora esposa viera con buenos ojos una molestia por tu parte. Considerame mas que suficiente para tratar contigo``. Desde el dia en que lucho contra el por primera vez Minato había estado ideando mas de cien formas de tratar con su oponente. La primera y mas importante era el modo sabio que el había dominado por completo para servir como escudo y espada contra su oponente debido a las capacidades del modo sabio

Con el modo sabio era capaz de sentir cuando entraba en momento inmaterial y cuando estaba en modo solido lo cual eran cosas buenas. Segundo serviría como una espada dándole la capacidad de prevenir y poder contraatacar los momentos que el tipo pensara que eran mas imposibles de concebir. Pero además de eso con modo sabio estaba el factor de que sus técnicas eran mejoradas en alto nivel y el tenia ciertas ideas mas o menos acerca de cómo asegurarse de que el hombre que tenia delante no pudiera defenderse

Obito solo podía pensar que esto no iba como el había planeado de ninguna de las maneras. Se suponía que el se enfrentaría a Kushina no Minato. No era tan estúpido como para pensar que podía con su sensei. Si tuviera un podre abrumador y de forma de sorpresa que pudiera utilizar contra el entonces estaría mas que encantado de luchar contra su sensei pero el sabia mejor que nadie que su antiguo maestro ya debía de haber pensado en mas de mil planes para tratar con el lo cual lo dejaba en clara desventaja y con su maestro teniendo mas superioridad al respecto

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en gran cosa como el vio a Minato aparecer justo encima suya con un rasengan una vez mas. Solo fue capaz de actuar muy deprisa y esquivar el golpe enviando su cuerpo a su dimensión alternativa y entonces a continuación procedió a absorber el cuerpo de Minato. Pero fue curioso porque se dejo atrapar lo cual no tenia ningun sentido para el. Pero estaba a punto de volverse contra Kushina cuando Minato volvió a aparecer delante suya y fue enviado a volar contra un árbol. De manera muy dura

´´Si bien tu técnica es muy buena contra oponentes que no saben como funciona creo que debes saber que una vez se tiene una idea mas o menos adecuada de su uso entonces es posible montar una defensa y contraataque``. Minato no le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando sorprendió a Tobi al crear un Rasenshuriken. Por fin había después de todo dominado su técnica propia y añadido un elemento y si a eso le añades la capacidad de lanzarla eso lo hacia mas que feliz

Obito vio el ataque venir y supo que estaba en problemas por lo que se envio a si mismo a su mundo alternativo. Estaba seguro al cien por cien de que había escapado cuando se encontró con el Minato que había enviado previamente al mundo alternativo. Y la sonria viciosa que le estaba dando por alguna razón solo lo asusto aun mas cuando vio que todo el chakra se volvia tan visible. Obtio no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada mas que activar su ultima línea de defensa

 **´´Ninpo: Bigguban (gran explosión)``.** Toda la dimensión de Obito fue bañada por una luz blanca resultado de la potente explosión. Un clon normal usando ese Jutsu apenas seria mas fuerte que el Kage Bunshin Daibakuha pero este no era un clon normal sino era un clon en base al poder de la fuerza de la naturaleza. En pocas palabras la potencia de lo explosión fue tal que todo el area fue encendida de color blanco igual que una supernova

Minato cerro los ojos sabiendo que su clon había detonado. Normalmente el habría pensado que había ganado pero no era estúpido com para pensar que de un solo golpe había terminado todo. Su respuesta llego cuando segundos después el cuerpo del ninja en cuestión apareció aunque de sus reservas de chakra Minato podía decir que estaba en el minimo lo cual pintaba muy mal para el la situación ya que el aun tenia mucho chakra por lo que solo miro a dicho ninja picaro que le devolvió la mirada

Obito no podía cree que había sido una vez mas superado por su sensei. Ahora tenia que retirarse y aunque una parte de el quería desatar todo el poder del Yonbi sobre Konoha sabia que con Kushina allí peleando contra el las posibilidades de hacer eso eran minimas. Tampoco podría ir tras el porque simplemente seria perseguido por Minato y Kushina por lo que solo podía retirarse muy a su desagrado completo ya que una vez mas había sido vencido y perdia un Biju

Mientras que Minato se estaba ocupando de Obito Kushina estaba teniendo una lucha de lo mas decepcionante con Roshi. Era molesto. Este era un ninja que en pocas palabras tenia poder a raudales. Un poder que fácilmente podía ser la muerte y destrucción de cualquiera en batalla pero había varias cosas que impedían que Roshi se emplease a fondo contra ella: la capacidad de pensar y la colaboración con su Biju. Esas dos cosas eran lo que había hecho muy peligroso a Roshi y al no tener acceso a ellas Kushina no tenia que preocuparse mucho por el combate

Roshi había sido durante mucho tiempo una de las mayores amenazas de Iwagakure. Aunque no tenia una profunda relación con su Biju ya que nadie lo había visto nunca antes como un usuario del poder del Biju es cierto que dicho hombre tenia uno de los mayores dominios de los elementos jamás antes vistos. Y aquí ella estaba de lo mas desgarrada porque mas que pelear con un ninja verdaderamente capaz ella solo estaba peleando con una simple marioneta. Y eso la estaba cansando mucho por lo que realizo varios Kage Bunshin a los que mando a preparar un sello de contención

Roshi apareció delante de ella y trato de golpearla con su puño recubierto de piedra pero eso no fue para nada como ella lo esquivo y contrarresto el golpe con una patada cargada de chakra y que tenia manipulación del agua golpeando a Roshi de manera que el golpe se extendia por todas las células de su cuerpo. Sin embargo fue como si no pasase nada y mas bien fuera como si su golpe no le hubiera hecho nada. Fue en ese momento sin embargo que sus clones terminaron la trampa

 **´´Akuma Chen Fuin (sello de encadenamiento demoniaco)``.** De cuatro puntos diferentes salieron cuatro cadenas negras que maniataron por completo a Roshi cubriéndolo con la pesada cadena antes de que se unieran por completo en un solo punto y que allí apareciera una etiqueta de papel con el Kanji de Sello. Si Roshi hubiera sido el mismo las posibilidades de el caer en dicha trampa eran minimas por decir lo minimo ya que Roshi habría hecho sus Tsuchi Bunshin para tratar de impedir que esto pasase

´´Tch un ninja de tan semejante calibre ha sido tan fácilmente vencido ¿Cómo pueden pensar las personas que simplemente convertir a los ninjas en marionetas es una buena idea?``. Era una suerte que ella sabia el único jutsu de marioneta que era en verdad un peligro y rezaba a cada dios que existía porque dicho jutsu no estaba al alcance de cualquiera aunque eso no evito su molestia actual

´´Sera mejor que vaya a por Minato y asegure a este tonto. Tal vez haya algo que podamos obtener de el posteriormente aunque tengo muy claro que eso de devolverlo a Iwa va a ser que no``. Con esas palabras ella arrastro el cuerpo encadenado con una de sus propias cadenas mientras se dirigía a su marido esperando que el al menos hubiera mtado al enmascarado

Este había sido un dia duro y que tendría muchas repercusiones en el futuro


	11. Chapter 11

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar en todo el mes pero he estado fuera de combate completo por lo que me temo que este mes no contara como de actualizaciones. En vez de eso lasd actualizaciones que haya seran del mes de Abril. Se que es una completa mierda y teneis que creerme cuando digo que no queria asi pero he pasado un mes de mierda y no podia hacer nada. lo lamento de verdad lo digo en serio**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **El Jinchuriki Sarutobi. La Deuda esta Saldada**

 **-Konoha no Sato. Torre Hokage-**

Minato Namikaze estaba un poco nevioso. Habia pasado un dia desde que los miembros Uchihas picaros habían intentado su plan para hacer daño a Konoha pero como era de esperar no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad en realidad. Despues de todo sin el arma secreta de los Uchiha que era el Yonbi Jinchuriki sus posibilidades eran minimas en el mejor de los casos y era para escapar mas que nada pero no había podido ser asi porque las fuerzas de Konoha habían caído sobre ellos como una tormenta de fuego pesado

Habian capturado a uno solo de los uchiha que había hablado de inmediato. Al parecer los objetivos principales eran Anko, El y Kushina asi como sus hijos ya que con ellos e el poder seria mas fácil hacerse con el control de Konoha. Anko sin embargo había demostrado un gran control de sus poderes sobre el veneno corrosivo lo cual la había hecho algo asi como una super amenaza para los Uchiha que no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. El hecho de que la joven Mabui hubiera estado allí también fue un golpe de suerte aunque desde su punto de vista ella bien podría haberse hecho cargo de la situacion sin ningun problema en realidad

Kushina había sin embargo estado haciendo pucheros. Ella era una Uzumaki y como buena Uzumaki amaba los desafíos. Roshi del Yoton había sido uno de los ninjas mas poderosos del momento y a decir verdad era un hombre que muchos deberían de temer no solo por su fuerza sino por todas sus habilidades en general asi como una gran cantidad de experiencia. Sin embargo esto no había sido asi en este combate entre ellos y el usuario del Yoton aunque Kushina pensaba que era sobre todo debido a que habían roto la mente de Roshi

Minato solo podía soltar una risita nerviosa. Su amada esposa como buena Uzumaki que era disfrutaba de una buena lucha cuando esta estaba al alcance. El hecho de que la pelea fuera y se convirtiera en una cosa tan pequeña e insignificante en comparación con lo que ella había esperado obviamente la tenia molesta pero sin embargo a pesar de todo ella ahora se veía inmensamente preocupada y Minato podía entender perfectamente porque ella estaba tan preocupada después de todo ya que algo extraño había pasado. Algo único

Minato miro el informe entregado por Gen Raisotsu asi como Takayanagi Mitsuomi de cuando fueron atacados porque estaba con Hinata y Naruto en ese momento. No había sido una batalla bonita a decir verdad pero la cosa podría haber terminado muy mal de no haber sido por un accedente por asi llamarlo. Un accidente que había salvado la vida de su hijo y la Hinata asi como la vida de Uzume ya que los ninjas Uchiha obviamente querían secuestrar a sus niños y también a la niña Hyuga

* * *

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva-**_

Naruto estaba tranquilamente tomandose un poco de Dango mientras que al mismo tiempo veía a su hermana y a Hinata disfrutar de unos bollos de canela. Ambas jóvenes estaban muy enamoradas de la pieza de confitería y Naruto no iba a ser tan estúpido como para meterse en medio cuando ellas estaban disfrutando de sus delicias mas que nada porque ambas podían poner esos condenados ojos que harian que cualquier persona se haga masilla en sus manos. Francamente en su mente de joven adolescente era del todo injusto pero su padre le había comentado que no había ninguna cosa que pudiera hacer para impedirlo de ninguna de las maneras

Naruto miro a su hermana pequeña con un claro amor que muchos pensarían que el chico era un siscon pero el no lo era. El había pedido en su tiempo a su madre preguntas acerca de los uzumaki de Usushiogakure y ella no tuvo ningun problema de contarle acerca de ellos. El clan Uzumaki. Un clan de monstruos pelirrojos que amaban el combate pero deseaban la paz mas que nada para poder ver a sus hijos crecer vivos y felices. Eran un clan que Naruto había llegado a desear volver a circulr felizmente por Uzu no Kuni en realidad y entendía porque su madre se veía triste por su muerte

Gen y Mitsuomi tanbien estaban mirando a los jóvenes niños. Todos ellos tenían un potencial casi sin limites. Mitsuomi estaba mas que contento de decir que Hinata podía llegar a ser la usuaria Juken mas poderosa de todos los tiempos ya que había tomado el camino del Ryuken y lo había combinado con el juken. Fue francamente aterrador en su mente saber lo increíblemente poderosa que iba a llegar esta niña y casi sentía lastima por los imbéciles de clan que se creían por encima de la niña porque el sabia mejor que nadie que eso era solo una bonita mentira que se decían a si mismos

 _´´El Juken es un estilo muy limitado. Lanza ataques internos y se basa mayormente en ataques de dedo y palma por lo que si son superados de alguna manera por la fuerza pura de su oponente entonces estaras en problemas ¿es por eso que quieres aprender mi Ryuken Hinata?``._ Mitsuomi había sido de lo mas sorprendido a decir verdad por como HHinata se había acercado y le había pedido saber los pasos del Ryuken para combinarlo con su Juken y crear asi el estilo que ella aun tenia que nombrar. Un estilo brutal y poderoso mismo si tenia que admitirlo el mismo

 _´´No voy a ser débil. No puedo permitírmelo de ninguna de las maneras. Mi hermanita pequeña depende de mi para crecer fuerte y segura. Si de alguna manera alguien logra saber como funciona el Juken ella estará en problemas. Tengo que ser tan fuerte y poderosa como sea posible para asegurarme de que mi hermana. De que mi familia esta a salvo sin ningun problema. Ese es mi Nindo. Mi familia es mi mundo y nunca me dejare superar cuando se refiere a su seguridad``._ Hinata era de lo mas convencida de que de ninguna de las maneras seria vencida y ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurarse de que eso no pasase

Gen había entrado poco después de aquella conversación conmovido por el deseo de Hinata de crecer mas fuerte para proteger a su familia sin importarle todo lo demás. Para un Raisotsu eso era una cosa muy noble que hacer y esde entonces Gen se había enfocado en enseñar a la joven Hyuga todo acerca del Kurai Kaminari ya que como uno de los tres grandes maestros del clan Raisotsu su comprensión de dicho elemento era posiblemente sin ningun rival incluso entre los miembros del clan por lo que se había tomado la enseñanza de Hianta como algo de lo mas serio

Gen era un hombre de cuarenta años con un cuerpo muy musculoso del color negro típico de los habitantes de Kaminari no Kuni. Tambien tenia ojos dorados y un cabello de color rojo intenso. Pero lo que mas se podía ver de dicho hombre eran las cientos de cicatrices que estaban por todo su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por una camiseta de malla y un Haori negro con en azul el kanji de Relampago. Era un hombre construido poderosamente físicamente y que impondría su presencia sobre cualquier otro ser humano en realidad

Desde el dia en que Gen tomo a Hyuga Hinata como su alumna para el Kuroi Kaminari nunca se había sentido insatisfecho por su rendimiento. Habia niños nacidos par ser ninjas y ella lo era. Ella conocía el sacrificio de mil maneras y no tenia ningun problema con hacer todo en sus manos para hacer posible su lección. Habia sido duro con la chica pero en este tiempo bajo su tutela el había crecido muy contento. Y ella lo había sorprendido cuando combino el Ryuken y Juken creando su nuevo estilo de taijutsu. Francamente en su humilde opinión Hinata llegaría muy lejos

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario a Naruto ser azotado por las dos jóvenes cuando un Kunai explosivo cayo en la tienda. Fue lo bastante rápido como para hacer una barrera de relámpago **(Kaminari Shoheki)** que era una de las técnicas Raiton que mas control exigían pero que para el era como si nada lo cual le permitió proteger sin ningun problema a los que estaban dentro del lugar mientras la barrera absorbía la energía explosiva que fue el ataque

Cuando el humo de la explosión se desvanecio Naruto y los demás se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados por media docena de ninjas que portaban el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Esto no tenia ningun sentido en su opinión pero cuando uno de los ninjas fue a hacer un movimiento se encontró aplastado por la brutal fuerza de un puño de carga **(Kamotsu Ken)** cortesía de un Mitsuomi claramente furioso por el ataque a traición de los Uchiha que estaban claramente con la intención de hacerse con los niños de su mentora solo para dios sabe que planes

´´Entregad al mocoso Uzumaki y ninguno saldrá herido``. Uno de los oficiales de la policía dijo las únicas palabras que no debía decir como nada mas decirlas se encontró con Gen saltar justo delante suya y poner la palma de su mano derecha sobre su pecho antes de sonreir de una manera muy oscura que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabria que iba a ser de una cosa de lo mas mala

 **´´Kuro no Yashi no Fuka (carga de palma negra)``.** Fue un solo segundo pero la energía eléctrica se almaceno rápidamente en la palma derecha de Gen que rápidamente se descargo sobre el pecho del pobre Uchiha que murió asado por la potencia del ataque relámpago lo cual solo sirvió para alertar considerablemente a todos los uchihas de que las personas que tenían delante no tenían la mas minima intención de ser buenos con ellos

´´Si pensais ni por un solo momento de que voy a entregar al niño de una mujer y hombre que nos ha dado a mi clan y a mi la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida creo que estais mas bien todos idiotas sin el mas minimo sentido``. Como brutal demostración de poder Gen activo su Kuroi kaminari no Yoroi que se parecía a la Raiton no Yorio solo que esta estaba hecha de energía eléctrica negra lo cual solo sirvió para asustar considerablemente a todos los miembros de la policía militar allí reunidos ya que no sabían que hacer exactamente en eso

Pero Gen no iba a dejarlos ser. Ellos habían venido con la intención de hacerle daño a niños. Incluso los shinobis tenían que tener normas. Habia una razón por la que Konoha era considerada la aldea mas moderada de todas y era porque nunca tomarian ciertos cursos de accion pero el atrevimiento de estas personas de pensar que podían simplemente venir y pensar que podían hacerle algo a un niño fue suficiente para hacer ver rojo en la mente de Gen que se lanzo contra los Uchihas que no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad allí debido a la potencia y velocidad estar de lado de Gen

Mitsuomi tampoco se quedo quieto como cargo a por unos cuantos miembros de la policía militar tratando de mantenerlos alejados de los niños pensando que una ofensiva seria la mejor. Era obvio que ninguno de los Uchiha había esperado defensa en los niños ya que estaban muy sorprendidos (al parecer estos eran de los uchiha que se les había subido a la cabeza toda esa tontería de que los uchihas son elites y el resto escoria) y no tenían forma alguna de repeler los ataques que llovían sobre ellos de ninguna manera

Sin embargo un Uchiha se estaba acercando por sorpresa a Uzume y estaba a punto de llegar a ella cuando una sensación de muerte inundo toda la zona terminando incluso con los combates. Nadie podía creerse la sensación de muerte que había era simplemente monstruosa. Aunque claro cuando eres Uzumaki Naruto y veias a tu hermana ser agarrada y oírla gritar llenade miedo las posibilidades de que alguien salga con vida son minimas en el mejor de los casos y por desgracia para dicho Uchiha su única oportunidad de vida se acabo cuando se acerco a Uzume

 **´´Token (corte de espada)``.** Naruto apareció delante del ninja Uchiha sin darle una sola oportunidad con cada uno de los dedos de sus manos liberando pequeñas cantidades de chakra Futon. El hombre fue cortado por diez espadas de viento antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada para defenderse y la imagen de su compañero ser cortado de esta condenada manera hizo que todos los ninjas Uchihas casi perdieran la cabeza por lo que los que estaban libres se lanzaron a por Naruto muy a la sorpresa de Mitsuomi y Gen que no tenían tiempo mas que para ocuparse de sus contrincantes

 **´´Tatsumaki Ken (espada tornado)``.** Los Uchihas se estaban acercando a Naruto a cámara lenta desde el punto de vista de Naruto que cuando los supo muy cerca lo único que hizo fue envolverse de chakra de viento haciéndolo girar a una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida como para que parezca un tornado y dándole una capacidad de corte muy fina y eficiente lo que lo convirtió en una espada de tornado. Ninguno de los Uchiha tuvo una oportunidad y fueron cortados sin piedad por el tornado de Naruto dejando atrás solo trozos de carne

Los Uchihas no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Gen y Mitsuomi los hicieron pedazos pero cuando estos dos veteranos vieron como estaba la cercanía de Naruto supieron que algo extraño estaba con el niño. Es decir hacer jutsus a su edad estaba muy bien y sabían del Kaiten especial creado por el niño (dicha técnica todavía hacia a los Hyuga apretar los dientes por la creación de una técnica que era superior a la de ellos muy a su disgusto) pero ver técnicas que exigen un firme control de chakra y al mismo tiempo una manipulación elemental tan fina y controlada los hizo preguntarse que pasaba con el niño exactamente

Naruto miro a los dos veteranos y supo que iba a tener que ser un poco sincero en los próximos días ya que podía ver a estos dos contándoles todo a sus padres. Naruto sabia que un dia se sabria acerca de su sublime control del viento pero el nunca se había esperado en realidad que fuera a ser tan pronto y sabia que muy posiblemente sus padres pondrían el grito en el cielo si supieran que tenia el mismo control con Raiton y Suiton. Iba a ser un dia muy duro cuando tuviera que explicar exactamente sus habilidades. Como un Nara diría sabiamente esta era una situacion de lo mas problemática

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Cuando Gen y Mitsuomi le explicaron con todo lujo de detalles como Naruto manejo el viento como una extensión mas de si mismo supo que había gato encerrado. No había metido a su hijo todavía en el ejercicio de control de la cascada por lo que le sonaba un poco raro que Naruto tuviera sin ninguna duda semejante control de sus poderes y sabia que tenia que buscar respuestas lo antes posibles. Su propia esposa estaba nerviosa porque no sabia exactamente lo que esto significaba en realidad

´´¿tus pensamientos Kushina-chan? Has estado muy tranquila desde que descubrimos acerca de la capacidad de moldeo de Naruto del chakra de viento y creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que tus nervios te estan matando``. Minato vio como Kushina pareció pensativa por un momento. Esta era la comandante kunoichi capaz de crear el fuego del infierno no la madre cariñosa y juguetona o la instructora amable que daría cualquier cosa por sus alumnos. Era un poco preocupante cuantos papeles tenia que hacer su amada esposa pero no había nada que se pudiera evitar

´´Naru ha podido estar trabajando en secreto su manipulación del viento pero llevarla hasta este nivel implicaría un dominio del elemento viento solo visto por Nidaime-sama con su elemento suiton. Francamente lo veo difícil de lograr en poco tiempo y aunque Naruto emplease Kage Bunshin requeriría de un tutor o alguien que sirviera como guia para el algo que si soy sincera me preocupa mucho Minato``. La idea de un completo desconocido estar enseñando a su hijo no la atraía en absoluto y había pocos maestros de viento en cuanto a Hi no Kuni con Minato ser el mayor de ellos (Minato había superado a Danzo en la manipulación del viento gracias a su trabajo Kage Bunshin)

´´Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo cariño. Me preocupa un poco que nuestro hijo haya sido adiestrado por alguien ajeno a nosotros. Si bien no tengo nada en contra de los profesores de otras partes de la aldea habría preferido tener a nuestro hijo bajo nuestra propia tutela para asegurarme de todos modos de que no hay ningun problema que le pudiera afectar``. Era una idea que no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de su hijo ser herido por el entrenamiento en exceso pero Minato no iba a preocuparse en exceso solo por eso sino por otro dato muy importante

´´Ademas su manipulación de Futon es nunca vista. Nunca he oído de nadie que pueda reunir las capacidades de Futon en un solo ataque como el lo hizo. Si esto llegase a oídos de Suna lo mas seguro es que se interesarían por el ya que después de todo ellos son los pioneros en la manipulación de Futon de las aldeas``. Eso traia otro problema muy serio a la mente de Minato: Suna. Ellos estaban teniendo problemas serios y no se había enterado hasta que empezó a recibir una buena cantidad de misiones de ellos lo cual era a decir verdad una preocupacion seria ya que no podía en buen ojo robar a Suna

´´Suna no me preocupa tanto como lo hace Kumo. Ellos todavía guardan rencor y miedo por lo que Nidaime-sama hizo a Kumo ¿o estas olvidando lo de la muerte de nueve ninjas rango S por parte del Nidaime Hokage? Si se enteran de la habilidad de Naruto con el viento trataran de eliminarlo por todos los medios conocidos. Futon es la única naturaleza que puede competir y defenderse de su raiton y ellos verán a Naruto como una nueva amenaza``. La idea de que los bastardos se dirigieran hacia su hijo hizo explotar algo en Kushina. Unas ganas de sed de sangre que no había tenido en mucho tiempo

´´No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ello al menos por un tiempo. Konoha se mantiene alto y fuerte por lo que dudo mucho que traten de llegar a nosotros y mas aun teniendo en cuenta que no tienen las fuerzas militares para ello aun. Hiciste mucho daño a sus fuerzas Kushina-chan aunque si yo hubiera estado en tu mismo lugar habría hecho lo mismo sinceramente porque la idea de perder a mi familia me vuelve loco``. Minato solo sonrio con afecto a su esposa que le devolvió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo con ella sentir que su ira se diluía

´´De todos modos no haría ningun tipo de daño el preparar nuestras fuerzas por si por alguna razón Kumo trata lo que sea contra Naruto. Ellos siguen ansiosos por conseguir líneas de sangre raras y únicas. Casi se me hace raro pensar que Orochimaru no se ha podido aliar con Kumo teniendo en cuenta que ambos grupos tienen las mismas ambiciones``. La verdad es que cuando mirabas la situacion también te preguntabas lo mismo ya que después de todo Kumo y Orochimaru estaban detrás de las líneas de sangre de todos aquellos que podían destacarse en muchos sentidos

´´Sin embargo no es Kumo quien podría realizar un movimiento contra Naruto. Con Danzo haber huido las posibilidades de que trame contra nosotros son muy amplias. Creo que tendremos que modificar por completo la seguridad de la aldea porque conociendo a ese viejo maldito va a intentar infiltrarse lentamente una vez mas en nuestro pueblo o al menos atacarnos con sus tácticas de terrorismo``. Danzo seguramente iria tras su hijo no solo por despecho sino porque Danzo veria una buena oportunidad en su hijo. Minato no daría la mas minima oportunidad de ello

´´Siempre podemos amplificar las medidas de seguridad aquí en Konoha. Aunque contamos con el sello anti convocatorias que aun tenemos aquí podemos ampliarlo para que también este en el exterior. Solo dios sabe lo que un convocador podría tratar de hacer si se le da la oportunidad perfecta como seria convocar a una criatura de destrucción en las afueras de la aldea``. Eso es lo que había pasado durante el ataque del Kyubi. Ya que no podía convocarlo dentro de las paredes tuvo que invocarlo fuera. La idea tenia merito en realidad

´´Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kushina. La mejora de nuestras medidas de seguridad debería ser un punto my importante y lo discutiré con el consejo en un dia. Tambien creo que va siendo hora de que la organización militar de la aldea sea mas centrada. Si tengo mism maneras Konoha se mantendrá como la máxima potencia militar de las naciones elementales no solo por nuestra fuerza sino por el orden de nuestras tropas``. Minato no dejaría que nadie fuera una amenaza para su familia y antes prefería dejar caer sobre todos ellos el infierno mismo en la tierra. Y sin saberlo el había hecho un gran favor a toda la aldea aunque tardaría años en llegar a ser consciente de esa información de vital importancia

* * *

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Hyuga-**

Tras el ataque que sufrió a manos de los hombres Uchiha su madre y padre habían tenido que hacer mucho trabajo pendiente en la aldea por lo que le habían pedido amablemente (lease ordenado) que se quedase con los Hyuga. Afortunadamente no estaba solo para nada porque Anko también estaba aquí junto con su dulce hermanita. Anko en realidad había sido una ayuda caia del cielo porque lo había ayudado mucho con un serio problema en la forma en que mato a los Uchiha. En un principio no le afecto hasta que vio sus dedos de las manos manchados de sangre

Habia estado en ese tiempo en algo parecido a modo avión. El había actuado por instinto. Cuando vio al Uchiha atreverse a lanzarse contra su hermana sintió una furia descomunal. Una furia que aun no podía llegar a controlar de ninguna manera y que un poco lo aterraba por lo que podía llegar a ser capaz de hacer si esa furia se salía de control. Anko lo ayudo sin embargo a soportar perfectamente la primera muerte diciéndole que había arrebatado una vida no por placer sino por proteger otra vida que era incluso mas importante de la que lo era el uchiha

 _´´Matar es parte de lo que somos. Cualquier imbécil puede matar pero nosotros los shinobis somos lo que somos porque matamos para proteger. Algun idiota puede pensar que solo somos mercenarios pero piensa detenidamente en esto ¿Por qué matas? Para salvar vidas. Nosotros ninjas de Konoha no hacemos basura de misiones pero siempre que hay muerte es por una razón``._ Anko sabia que muchas aldeas hacían lo de matar solo para destruir la competencia. Konoha tenia una clara norma de solo matar a los enemigos aunque teniendo en cuenta las cantidades de enemigos que tenían los ninjas de Konoha eso había formado un lago de sangre

Naruto había tomado muy en serio las palabras de Anko y le había dado las gracias. Solo dios sabe lo que podría haber sido de el sin la ayuda de una persona para tratar con la primera muerte aunque en su mente con tal de eliminar las amenazas para su familia el estaba dispuesto a bañarse en sangre (un poco por desgracia lo que hacían los Uzumaki ya que no tenían ningun impedido en matar a cientos si los veian como amenazas para sus familias) sin embargo pronto sintió un entrante por asi llamarlo para dar su punto de vista

 **´´No deberías de estar tan angustiado Naruto. Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer para asegurar la supervivencia de una persona que era valiosa para ti. Cualquier imbécil pomposo puede mirarte como quiera pero eres en realidad mejor que muchos de ellos``.** Kurama había sentido la tensión del niño estos días pero el le había prometido no meterse en medio a menos que tuviera que ayudarlo de manera definitiva y aunque la mujer Anko había ayudado a su jinchuriki Naruto necesitaba pensar de una manera un poco diferente si en verdad quería sacar de su cabeza los malos pensamientos que tenia

´´No es sencillo de decir ni de pensar Kurama. Mate. Nunca me había preparado para ello. Es decir se que esta el rito en la academia y se espera de nosotros ponerle fin a una vida algun dia pero sinceramente no esperaba que tuviera que hacerlo de manera tan absoluta. Nunca me he sentido tan extraño en la vida. Es decir que los corte como sino fueran nada y eso me perturba mi amigo``. La idea de que nada podía soportar sus ataques de viento era una idea aterradora en realidad para Naruto pero teniendo en cuenta que se esperaba de el ser una verdadera maquina de combate era bastante lógico que sus habilidades fueran tan potentes

´´ **Veo tus preocupaciones Naruto. Las entiendo. Es decir que nunca has visto que nadie haya sido asesinado y nunca esperaste que tu elemento tuviera semejante control. Pero creo que puedo poner tu mente en calma si me das la oportunidad de hacerlo por supuesto``.** Kurama sabia muy bien como se sentía Naruto. Cuando era joven sus poderes eran inmensos y en ese tiempo la humanidad no estaba preparada para ellos por lo que solo un poco de esfuerzo era suficiente como para hacerlos pedazos a todos asique podía comprender la mentalidad de Naruto. Cuando sintió a Naruto darle carta blanca decidio exponer un poco de verdad

 **´´Los ninjas han dejado de hacer control elemental. Ellos hacen manipulación elemental. Por ello sus ataques elementales pueden ser potentes pero nunca serán del nivel de potencia de los tuyos. Ademas el viento es el elemento ofensivo por excelencia. El viento no es lineal como el rayo ni necesita combustión como el fuego. Es un elemento aterrador y aun no lo has dominado por completo asique es lógico que cortases con facilidad a tus oponentes``.** El viento era el mejor de los elementos para la ofensiva en la opinión de Kurama de todos modos por lo que lógicamente el niño con dicho elemento era mejor que lo controlase

 **´´Pero aplicaste la capacidad de corte en su estado mas puro. Cuanto mas controles el elemento mas fácil será para ti controlar la capacidad de corte y por tanto te será posible saber si quieres hacer solo heridas superficiales o las matanzas como las del otro dia. No debes de angustiarte por lo que paso asique dejate de comerte el tarro mi amigo``.** Kurama sintió que la voluntad de Naruto crecia. Esto es lo que le gustaba de los Uzumaki que no eran fáciles de romper ni de dominar de ninguna de las maneras. Eran tenaces, eran fuertes y no dejaban que nada ni nadie les dijera como hacer las cosas por lo que en su opinión esto estaba bien

´´Ya veo. La afinidad con el viento es mi mejor arma ofensiva y defensiva porque comparte ambas cosas sin embargo al mismo tiempo se puede especificar para hacer solo una de ellas. Sin embargo creo que tengo mucho trabajo por delante. Es decir si fui incapaz de hacer uso del viento sin que este cree hojas de vacio que lo cortan todo eso significa que tengo que aprender aun mas control ¿no es asi Kurama?``. Naruto estaba asustado por el poder que tenia para comandar. No había que equivocarse porque el sabia que podría lograr usarlo pero temia el tiempo que implicase

 **´´Es una suerte que tengas Kage Bunshin. Si fuera el entrenamiento normal el que estuvieras haciendo hace mucho tiempo que ya habrias dominado tus tres elementos pero mi trabajo de entrenamiento es mas duro aun asique me disculpe por ponerte un trabajo que es tan excesivo en ti. Es cierto que nos tomara un tiempo pero creo que tengo una idea de que con el tiempo adecuado seras aun mas poderoso``.** Kurama tenia plena confianza en las habilidades de Naruto y además el mismo admitiría que la idea de entrenar con Kage Bunshin le estaba adelantando mucho esfuerzo que normalmente tomaria mas años en lograr

´´Kurama siempre has dicho que Ranbure Ka es una línea de sangre elemental muy poderosa pero nunca has explicado completamente que es lo que la hace tan poderosa que según tu es tan temible ¿te importaría compartir conmigo esa información que es tan determinante?``. Naruto solo sabia lo básico de su línea de sangre y es que le daba una afinidad elemental tan poderosa como la que tuvo el Nidaime Hokage con el Futon, Suiton y Raiton pero por la forma en que Kurama hablaba de dicha línea de sangre el sabia que había mucho mas en ella de lo que parecía

´´ **…Ranbure Ka es la destrucción personificada Naruto. No es un linaje simple y sencillo que se obtiene de la mejor de un elemento por la adicion de otro. No. Ranbure Ka es la personificación de la tormenta misma bajo el mando y dominio de su usuario. Como bien sabes su primera etapa consiste en la manipulación y control de tres elementos: viento (futon), agua (suiton) y rayo (raiton). Sin embargo esta es como he dicho solo la primera parte del linaje que portas``.** La emoción se podía notar en su tono de voz algo que el sabia pero Kurama quería aclarar lo verdaderamente bien que se sentía con semejante cosa

 **´´La segunda fase es mas complicada y tendras un tiempo antes de que logres llegar a ese nivel. Consistira en la combinación de los elementos para la formación de sus versiones avanzadas. El Hyoton que viene del agua y el viento y el Ranton que viene de la combinación del agua y el rayo. Aunque también tienes el Taiton que es la máxima expresión del viento. Una manifestación del viento de tal forma que puede arrasar todo en su camino. Este es el segundo nivel Naruto``.** Kurama casi podía sentir la mandibula de Naruto cayendo al suelo. Era divertido pero aun tenia una ultima noticia que dar. Una cosa que seguramente marcaria al niño

 **´´Y finalmente tendras el trecer paso. La manipulación del clima mismo. Esto exigirá que te conviertas en uno con la naturaleza. Que te conviertas en un sabio de la tormenta. Creeme no será un trabajo sencillo y fácil. Exigira mucho de ti tiempo Naruto pero teniendo en cuenta que eres tan dedicado no creo que te vayas a echar hacia atrás de ninguna de las maneras``.** Kurama sabia muy bien el niño que tenia delante y sabia que ahora que sabia los niveles de su linaje trataría por todos los medios de alcanzarlos mas que nada porque el dominio de cada uno de ellos significaría sin ninguna duda el poder para proteger a sus preciosos

´´¿Qué hay de mi hermana? Es decir ¿no tendrá ella el mismo linaje Ranbure Ka que tengo yo? Después de todo somos hermanos``. La idea de que su hermana tuviera el mismo linaje le gustaba de verdad pero al mismo tiempo lo aterraba ya que sabia que con como era su dulce hermana no tomaria muy en serio al principio su formación

 **´´No de la misma manera que tu. Tu eres un caso único. A causa de mi estar dentro de ti la limitación de sellado que se aplico para evitar que dicho linaje volviera a salir no estará existente ni en ti ni en tus descendientes. Tu hermana al no tenerme no tendrá con la misma fuerza este linaje. Podra llegar a dominar a un gran nivel la primera parte de este linaje pero nunca alcanzara los dos siguientes niveles``.** Sino fuera por la presencia de chakra aunque en minimas cantidades seguramente ella no podría ni siquiera tener acceso al primer nivel pero claro teniendo en cuenta que estaba sellado en su hermano era lógico que ella estuviera aunque de manera minima expuesta a su chakra de nivel superior

´´Ya veo. Sin embargo eso al mismo tiempo me colocaría en un serio problema. Es decir que cuando se sepa que tengo este linaje las posibilidades de que estén interesados en que se forme un clan de miembros de mi poder son muy elevadas ¿no es asi Kurama?``. Naruto habría continuado diciendo cosas pero fue silenciado cuando escucho el sonido de la risa de Kurama que por alguna razón le dio un muy pero que muy mal augurio al joven Uzumaki

 **´´De verdad piensas que solo tienes un linaje en la forma de Ranbure Ka. No Naruto. Eres mas de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar pero para que te de el conocimiento de que mas albergas en tu cuerpo me temo que tendras que ganártelo. Y si cuando se sepa de todo el alcance que tienes habrá dos reacciones. Por un lado la gente querra tu poder y por otro lado te querrán muerto. Un ninja con tanto poder como el que podrías llegar a tener es algo asi como una amenaza en la mira de casi todo el mundo chico``.** Kurama tuvo que contener aun mas risas cuando escucho a naruto prácticamente ponerse palido por la idea de ser algo mas poderoso de lo que parecía y el hecho de que el el Biju mas fuerte lo disfrutara eran malas noticias en su mente

Naruto solo sabia que todo iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza para el desde ahora en adelante porque sabia muy bien que si lo que Kurama era cierto eso lo converitiria en uno de los niños mas preciados de las naciones elementales. Es decir los niños con líneas de sangre siempre son perseguidos. Los niños con una línea de sangre como la suya no solo serán perseguidos sino mucho mas. Pero si lo que decía Kurama de que tenia mas de una era cierto entonces dios lo salve del mundo pero el seria un boleto de poder que casi todo el mundo iba a querer

Kurama sabia que es lo que estaba pensando Naruto pero nada se podía hacer para evitarlo. El niño tenia poder y el poder como norma atraía a las personas ya sea para lo beuno o lo malo. Solo la línea de sangre que el estaba aprendiendo a dominar solo esa ya le daba un poder de gran alcance pero el hecho de que tuviera otras dos líneas de sangre lo convertía en el objetivo de todo el mundo. Tendría que asegurarse de que el niño crecia mas fuerte y poderoso para asegurarse de que nadie trataba de jugar con el ya que eso es lo que hacían los débiles

Naruto estaba a punt de iniciar una conversación mas con Kurama cuando Hinata se acerco a el. Ella lucia todavía un poco tocada por como había visto a naruto matar a los Uchihas pero no lucia nerviosa porque ella pensase que Naruto era malo o cualquier tontería por el estilo. Lucia nerviosa porque a diferencia de Anko ella no sabia exactamente como acercarse a el para tranquilizarlo por lo que había pasado. Era increíble como a pesar de estar superando todos sus nervios aun había alguna que otra cosa que la dejaba un poco aterrada como era el dar apoyo a la persona que mas quería e el mundo

´´Naru ¿te encuentras mejor? Se que has tenido una conversación con Anko-san hace un tiempo pero me preguntaba si había alguna cosa que necesitases mas porque yo estoy aquí para ayudarte``. Hinata miro con afecto claro a Naruto que solo le dirigió una mirada tranquila antes de sonreir satisfecho de saber que ella al menos estaba preocupada por el y no preocupada por lo que el había tenido que hacerle a los bastardos Uchiha que habían intentado llevarse a su hermana

´´No tienes nada de que preocuparte Hinata. Lo que paso el otro dia es una cosa a la que es mejor que nos habituemos ya que seremos el blanco de todos aquellos que desen algun mal o daño a nuestros clanes. Es decir tu eres una Hyuga sin marcar y yo soy el condenado hijo del Hokage. Nuestras posibilidades de ser menos o mas afectados son minimas en el mejor de los casos``. Naruto solto un comentario que iba mas hacia el que para ella pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hizo una mueca por haber comentado de mala manera hacia Hinata

´´No estoy en contra de lo que dices Naru. Seremos los objetivos de nuestros enemigos por quienes son nuestras familias pero me tienes preocupada. Es decir aun no hemos pasado por el rito de la academia y ya te has obligado a matar. No es la mejor manera antes de comenzar las clases a decir verdad``. Ella trato de quitarle hierro al asunto pero incluso ella sabia que no todo era tan simple y sencillo. No se podía hacer nada para quitarle la sangre que el tenia en sus manos ahora y que se le estaba recordando seguramente en todo momento

´´Nah creo que esto solo lo hace mejor. Es decir mate es cierto pero al menos fue en el calor del momento. El rito esta bien pensado porque ayuda a acostumbrar a la idea de matar a los alumnos pero creo que todos estamos olvidando que estas personas que estaremos matando son criminales solo porque no será como mi curso de accion. Francamente no os envidio chicos``. En su opinión era mejor lo que el tuvo que hacer porque fue una accion rápida y momentánea sin embargo los que participen en el rito lo tendrán mas difícil ya que no será en el calor del momento sino que tendrán que armarse de valor y hacerlo

´´¿Han tus padres intentado que vayas a ver a un psicólogo o psiquiatra? Es decir que como esta es tu primera vez y todo ¿no han intentado enviarte a alguien para tratar de ayudarte a tratar con todo esto? Solo dios sabe en realidad como este te podría llegar a afectar sino se toma bajo control Naru``. Ella espero que el no lo tomaria por el mal camino acerca de ir a un psiquiatra pero cuando el solo sonrio a ella con esa sonrisa tan mortal que tenia supo que había algo que el no le decía de ninguna de las maneras

´´No es nada de lo que preocuparse Hinata. Mis padres han tenido un par de días muy complicados. Por lo que oi fuimos atacados de manera diferente. Anko tuvo que matar a varios ninjas del clan Uchiha que pensaron que tenían una oportunidad contra ella. Luego además de eso Shisui fue atacado también y de no ser por Kutosuchi el seguramente habría muerto. Y finalmente mis padres tuvieron que tratar uno de los problemas principales junto con tia Mikoto. Francamente no es voy a meter ninguna prisa``. No iba a tampoco meterles prisa porque sinceramente con la ayuda de Kurama le estaba llendo muy bien asique no creía que necesitase ayuda de ningun tipo

Hinata habría dicho mas pero en ese momento dos pequeños borrones llegaron hasta ambos hermanos mayores. Uzume apareció justo delante de su hermano mayor y se lanzo con mucha alegría tratando de aplastarlo en lo que ella denomibana su llamdo Secret Jutsu: Abrazo interminable de la hermana menor adorable. Naruto tuvo que dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa para tratar con su dulce hermanita que se estaba pegando a el como una lapa mientras que Hanabi hacia lo mismo con Hinata

´´Nii-sama tienes que venir a jugar me lo prometiste nii-sama y ya has pasado mucho de tu tiempo haciendo otras cosas ¿o es que no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?``. Su hermana como la cruel manipuladora que era hizo uso del mas temible de los jutsus conocidos llamado el cachorrito de ojos jutsu. Una técnica tan mortal y destructiva que solo los seres mas desalmados y brutales pueden resistir…aunque con la brutal consecuencia de convertirse en el blanco de la ira de todo lo que lo rodease

´´Bueno parece que mi querida hermanita quiere pasar un buen rato con su hermoso y maravilloso hermano mayor. No te preocupes mi querida hermana pero creo que debo avisarte que por haber venido a mi con tanta accion tengo que castigarte con el temible cosquillas no jutsu estilo Uzumaki. No te preocupes mi querida y dulce hermana lo sentiré tanto como tu…aunque de manera diferente``. Y antes de que Uzume tuviera una sola oportunidad Naruto la había cogido y la estaba torturando con sus temidas cosquillas que hicieron que la niña mas joven se pusiera a chillar de la risa que le estaba haciendo

Hinata miro con cariño a Naruto. Ella sabia que el estaba teniendo algun que otro problema pero el era un hombre fuerte (ella no se estaría enamorando de el si el fuera un petimetre débil bueno para nada) y el no dejaría de ninguna de las maneras que su estado de animo afectase a las personas que lo rodeaban. Era como el era después de todo y no le importaba nada mas que las personas que el amaba. Bajando la mirada vio a su dulce hermanita escondida porque temia que Naruto volviera su atención hacia ella y dejara de hacer cosquillas a su hermana

´´Bueno Hanabi-chan creo que por ser tu hermana te vas a salvar de las cosquillas por el momento pero…si te portas mal en los próximos cinco minutos entonces no tendre mas remedio que unirme a mi buen amigo``. Hinata tuvo que contener la risa de ver a Hanabi mirarla con ojos como platos. Hanabi era traviesa hasta la medula por lo que lo que ella estaba diciéndole era algo asi como una tortura muy lenta y dolorosa en realidad

* * *

 **-Complejo Uzumaki. Varias Horas mas Tarde-**

Naruto estaba llegando al complejo de su familia con su hermanita en la espalda. La pobre se había cansado de manera muy brutal. Despues de todo ella había dedicado a jugar con el que también era un uzumaki al juego del escondite y al juego de la captura. No es que a el no le gustase pasar tiempo con su dulce hermanita pero el habría preferido estar en ese mismo momento meditando acerca de lo que había pasado el otro dia en realidad. No por nada sino para tratar de hacer pasar sus fantasmas que le afectaban un poco

Pero su hermana era su prioridad. Ella era su mundo, su universo. Si algo le fuera a pasar a su hermana el traería el infierno mismo sobre la tierra con el objetivo de hacer caer el mundo. No le importaba una verdadera mierda lo que le pasase al mundo si eso significaba que su hermana seria a salvo y segura. Sabia que muchos estarían molestos con saber que para Naruto su hermana era mas valiosa que cualquier otra cosa pero era para el tan natural y tan sencillo que no tenia ninguna respuesta de porque se comportaba asi de ninguna manera

Naruto entro en su casa solo para descubrir que ambos de sus padres estaban allí. Asique era por esto que los Hyuga le habían comentado acerca de el poder ir por fin a la casa uzumaki a pasar la noche. Se avergonzó por un momento al no haber pensado que esto era posible pero luego alejo eso de sus pensamientos cuando vio que su madre se acercaba para coger a Uzume y llevarla a su cama. La suave sonrisa en el rostro de su madre le decía que ella estaba encantada con ver lo increíblemente cercanos que eran ambos Uzumaki hermanos lo cual era mucho que decir

Tambien se llevaba muy bien con Karin quien había descubierto que era su prima por parte de madre del lado de su abuelo. Karin era cariñosa e increíblemente alegre a pesar de haber tenido la mala suerte en la vida que habían tenido ambas ella y su madre pero su padre había preferido que se quedase con los Hyuga porque después de todo Himawari era su madrian y porque la madre de Karin estaba todavía completando un entrenamiento especial diseñado por Kushina para su prima mas joven ya que en sus propias palabras no iba a dejar de ninguna manera a su prima indefensa

Este entrenamiento brutal diseñado por Uzumaki para poner rápidamente a un ninja en un nivel mas que optimo había dejado a la madre de Karin muy cansada y ya tenia bastante con cuidar de su hija por lo que obviamente poner también bajo su cuidado a sus dos hijos con uno de sus hijos todavía estar en la fase hiperactiva como era Uzume habría sido posiblemente demasiado para la otra mujer Uzumaki por lo que de ahí otra razón de mas para ambos hermanos haberse quedado estos días con los Hyuga en vez de con ella

´´Veo hijo que has una vez mas conseguido agotar a tu hermana por medio del trabajo duro y con tenerla todo momento haciendo cosas``. Minato miro divertido a su hijo sabiendo que el estaba también exhausto una cosa notable debido a que se le veía tenso pero teniendo en cuenta su propio entrenamiento secreto y también que había tenido que soportar un dia a dia laborioso eso hizo saber a MInato que su hijo estaba dándolo todo al menos en su que hacer

´´No es una tarea tan difícil una vez que esta adecuadamente bajo control viejo. Pero creo que deberías de andarte con ojo. Uzume ya ha dejado en claro que quiere iniciar su entrenamiento como Kunoichi y no creo que tengamos de ninguna manera una oportunidad de rechazarla. Despues de todo ella es digna hija de su madre``. Naruto sonrio cuando vio a su padre poner una mirada completamente aterrada. Si había algo que mas temia su padre era la capacidad de manipulación de Kushina para lograr lo que ella quería y teniendo en cuenta que el solia ser el blanco de sus cosas pues no tenia mas remedio que ceder normalmente

´´Entonces será mejor que me vaya preparando un horario de formación para ella. Creo que aunque no tiene la misma energía que tu tienes ella si es igual de persistente en algunas cosas. Ya puedo verla sobresalir como tu mismo lo has hecho en las habilidades shinobi Naruto``. Había orgullo en su voz. Un orgullo que solo un padre podía tener en un hijo por llegar tan lejos incluso con todas las dificultades que podía llegar a tener en el camin y eso era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba por su cabeza

´´Uzume es mi hermana. Es claro que ella se destacara como una kunoichi. Tambien es tu hija y la de madre por lo que lógicamente podemos esperar grandes cosas de ella padre. Pero creo que si soy sincero al cien por cien es que Uzume va a tener demasiada presión por encima de ella algo que no me agrada en lo mas minimo en realidad``. Naruto odiaba cuando la gente ponía esperanzas en alguien solo por quienes eran sus padres. Su hermana no debería de tener que crecer con la presión de ser su propia hermana y ser la hija desus padres. Era de lo mas desagradable en su mente

´´Desgraciadamente las cosas no van siempre como queremos Naru. Las cosas son siempre una complicación detrás de otra. Creeme lo se mejor que nadie ya que después de todo mi familia tenia una fuerte esperanza de mi convertirme en un shinobi de alto nivel rápidamente. Lo consegui pero hay veces que pienso que en el proceso perdi mi infancia. Nunca quise que eso os pasara a ti o a Uzume de ninguna de las maneras``. Y por desgracia su hijo no tenia una infancia como los niños civiles. Su hijo era mayormente un shinobi casi ya para salir de nivel chunin. No hay que equivocarse eso lo hacia orgulloso pero también triste

´´No me quejo por salir como estoy saliendo padre. Me gusta ser un shinobi en formación. Me gusta la formación para ser un shinobi. Es cierto que no he tenido una infacia como el resto de los niños podrían haber llegado a tener pero estoy bastante bien sabiendo que con todo el poder que estoy ganando un dia sere mas que capaz de proteger a los que me son preciosos padre``. Naruto miro a Minato con unos ojos llenos de determinación que impactaron al padre Namikaze ya que aunque sabia de la determinación de su hijo el nunca se la había esperado tan fuerte

´´De todos modos Naruto hay algunas cosas que me tienen preocupado. Por ejemplo. Tu control del viento. Ni siquiera los ninjas de Suna han llegado a tener un control tan grande del viento y me preguntaba si me podrías mas o menos explicar exactamente como has llegado a tener un control de dicho elemento en tal magnitud``. Minato sabia que meterse en la vida de su hijo no era la mejor de las cosas pero necesitaba respuestas a las grandes habilidades de su hijo si es que quería programar una sistema de entrenamiento mejor aun del que ya tenia que estar haciendo por si mismo

Naruto pensó por un momento en que decirle a su padre. Es decir que su padre estaba esperando que el le dijera como había llegado tan hábil en la manipulación o control del viento y a decir verdad Naruto sabia que podía decirle a su padre como había llegado a ese nivel sin ninguna duda pero sabia que su padre también preguntaría de donde había sacado el conocimiento para llegar hasta ese nivel de habilidad y entrenamiento y ahí es donde el no sabia como responder exactamente ya que después de todo la formación fue con ayuda de Kurama y nadie mas

Tambien esto sacaba la pregunta si le debía decir que no solo tenia ese control del viento sino también del agua y los rayos. Seguramente su padre tendría un aneurisma por saber que su hijo tenia un control tan hábil y capaz no en uno sino en tres de los cinco elementos. Sabia que su padre no era el tono excesivamente orgulloso como otros muchos ninjas podían llegar a ser pero también sabia que su padre era un padre que se encontraba orgulloso de las habilidades de su hijo después de todo y hacerlo orgulloso a este nivel podía ser mucho para el pobre hombre en realidad

 **´´No creo que tengas que tener problemas con decirle a tu padre acerca de tu formación elemental. Incluso creo que puedes decirle de mi. Es decir creo que va siendo hora de ganar algunos aliados potenciales mayores y tu padre puede muy bien ocupar el espacio para esa posición sin ninguna duda. Tambien podría ayudar a un futuro al desarrollo de otras diversas habilidades``.** Aunque Kurama bien podía ayudar al niño a entrenarse en el control elemental el no podía ayudarle con cosas como taijutsu o kenjutsu o incluso fuinjutsu. Todo eso por desgracia caería en las manos de otras personas que no serian el de ninguna de las maneras

´´¿estas de acuerdo con hacerles saber de ti y mi formación? ¿no se suponía que debía ser algo asi como un secreto para asegurarnos de que de ninguna de las maneras se pueda hacer un seguimiento de mis habilidades generales?``. Naruto cuestiono mentalmente a Kurama queriendo saber mas o menos que es lo que estaba pensando el mas poderoso de los Biju pero pronto el empezó a pensar por si mismo (una de las cosas que mas quería Kurama ya que no podía ser que su contenedor fuera completamente dependiente de el) y llego fácilmente a la conclusión de lo que quería Kurama

 **´´En efecto Naruto. Hemos llegado lejos. Hemos hecho un gran trabajo a decir verdad en la formación elemental y creeme cuando te digo que eres increíblemente poderoso pero tu padre y tu madre son dos de los ninjas mas fuertes de la historia y tienen acceso a recursos de los que por ti mismo no tendrías de ninguna manera. Tu madre es una experta en fuinjutsu, kenjutsu y taijutsu. Esos son tres campos que muy bien te podrían ayudar Naruto``.** Kurama sabia muy bien lo increíblemente talentosa que era Kushina por lo que tenerla de su lado seria la mejor cosa que ellos podían pedir de alguna manera

 **´´Y tu padre es un genio estratega y capaz de usar hábilmente los elementos a su disposición también. Al igual que tu madre es un genio de fuinjutsu llegando a ser creador de una de las técnicas mas devastadoras. Entre estos dos adultos veo muy fácilmente que alcances un nivel de habilidades considerables por lo que de agi mi interés en que te asocies con ellos Naruto``.** Una asociación asi no solo seria muy beneficiosa para ellos sino que además evitaría cualquier posible daño en la relación de padres e hijos por ser Naruto enseñado por el Biju en vez de los propios padres aunque todavía podía haber dudas por parte de ellos a causa de que Kurama lo había llevado por un determinado camino unico

´´En pocas palabras esperas que aprendas de ellos para que de esta manera sea mas posible y fácil para mi sobrevivir. Ese es un pensamiento con el que yo no había contado en ninguna medida en realidad ya que como siempre has parecido estar mas centrado en asegurarte de que nadie sepa acerca de la formación que me das``. Naruto tuvo que verle la razón a los planes de Kurama ya que después de todo el mismo podía decir sin ninguna duda de que lo que había pensado o planeado era muy buena idea ya que beneficiarse de las enseñanzas de dos ninjas nivel Kage era muy buena idea

 **´´Hay diferencias Naruto. Antes pensaba que necesitabas una formación que se centrase en lo que yo pudiera enseñarte para elevarte por encima de la matriz troncal de cómo emplean las técnicas los humanos. Pero lo que puedes aprender de tus padres son cosas que yo por desgracia no puedo enseñarte ya que estoy sellado dentro de ti. Necesitas la experiencia física una cosa que yo no te puedo dar``.** Kurama tenia orgullo y tener que tragárselo por la mas minima de las razones era una de esas cosas que mas lo molestaba pero tenia que dárselo a los Uzumaki ya que ellos tenían razón en lo que pensaban hacer

Naruto medito por un momento pensando exactamente en lo que Kurama quería hacer y no podía evitar de ninguna manera estar de acuerdo con el mas poderoso de los nueve Biju. Sus padres eran maestros en sus artes ninjas. Ninjas que eran considerados de lo mejor que había por lo que no darles la apreciación de ser enseñado por ellos seria una cosa que solo un verdadero estúpido total haría por lo que supo que tenia que aeptar si o si cualquier posible forma de obtener una formación por parte de ellos

Minato estaba mirando detenidamente a su hijo preguntándose que estaba pasando por su cabeza ya que llevaba unos diez minutos meditando como si no reconociera su presencia. El estaba tentado a llamarle la atención de manera mas bien un poco agresiva pero sabia que eso nunca era una buena idea por lo que simplemente se sento y espero tranquilamente a que el niño terminase de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Fue también por ese tiempo que Kushina volvió y ella si estuvo a punto de despertar a su hijo del trance o al menos lo habría hecho de no ser por su hijo abrir en ese mismo momento los ojos

´´Mama papa…creo que es hora de un poco de sinceridad por lo que antes de explicar como he ganado mi increíble contro, del viento respondedme a esta pequeña pregunta qu tengo yo ¿Cuándo teniais planeado decirme acerca del Kyubi estar sellado dentro de mi?``. Naruto miro detenidamente a sus padres por un momento esperando su respuestas. Ambos padres se quedaron mirando a su hijo con ojos abiertos como platos antes de que Kushina entendiera perfectamente que es lo que estaba pasando aquí

´´¿estas siendo entrenado por el Kyubi? ¿el Kyubi te ha enseñado como manipular el viento de esta manera? Esto es una noticia de lo mas impactante Naru. Nunca en mis sueños mas increíbles pensé que el mas poderoso de los neuve Biju estaría de alguna manera interesado en enseñar a un humano ni siquiera a un Uzumaki``. Kushina no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. El Kyubi era el mas poderoso de los nueve Biju. Se decía que su poder era tal que podía crear destrucción con solo mover sus colas ¿y estaba entrenando a su hijo? Esto era aterrador y emocionante al mismo tiempo desde su punto de vista

´´¿Cómo sabemos las intenciones de un Biju? No quiero ofenderte Kushi pero creo que hay que recordar que esto no es un animal de convocatoria sino que se trata de un ser todo poderoso que casi puede destruir cualquier y a cualquiera ¿Qué busca exactamente el? ¿Qué es lo que le interesa? Demasiadas preguntas a las que no tenemos respuestas a menos que tu las tengas Naru``. Minato no quería sospechar del Biju demasiado pero no había llegado hasta su posición como el Kage mas joven y poderoso a menos que el fuera un poco sospechoso de las personas que lo rodeaban. La traición en el mundo ninja era el pan de cada dia

´´No puedo explicároslo personalmente pero creo que Kurama tiene una respuesta de lo mas satisfactoria para todos los presentes. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu``.** Naruto hizo el símbolo del Kage Bunshin antes de enfocarse en un solo clon. Kurama entonces traslado su conciencia al clon en cuestión. Una vez que se despejo el humo en lugar de una copia de Naruto había una versión humana de kurama que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirando a los dos humanos que tenían sus ojos sobre el

 **´´mmmm interesante. Este cuerpo creado artificialmente por medio de la manipulación Yang es bastante fuerte. Puede que si hubiera sido capaz de ser tu instructor de taijutsu pero aun asi a lo hecho pecho. Supongo que tendre que explicar acertadamente cuales son mis intenciones y todo eso. No me gusta dar respuestas a nadie pero viendo que Kushina es una uzumaki hare un esfuerzo por ser cordial con vosotros humanos``.** Kurama dejo un poco que su poder se filtrara dejando en claro que su posición era la del dominante de la conversación y no ninguna otra posición y miro detenidamente a los dos adultos en la habitación

 **´´Bien para empezar mi nombre es Kurama no Kyubi y me gustaría que los dos estuvieran al tanto de ello. Hara mas fácil nuestra sociedad conjunta. En cuanto a porque me selle dentro de vuestro hijo lo hice con la intención e una sociedad simbiótica por asi llamarla. Buscaba un interés es cierto pero tenia la intención de que fuera una sociedad en la que los dos nos beneficiásemos y creo que podeis estar de acuerdo conmigo que hasta ahora he cumplido``.** Kurama vio como ambos padres asentían. El solo hacia referencia al hecho de haberle enseñado a Naruto acerca de la manipulación del viento pero teniendo en cuenta que le había enseñado mucho mas

´´Y ambos estamos de acuerdo con usted Kurama-sama. Usted ha enseñado a nuestro hijo acerca de esa manipulación avanzada del viento que le permitió hacer uso del viento sin sellos de manos y por tanto ser capaz de defenderse a si mismo y a nuestra otra hija del ataque del Uchiha. Es una cosa en la que no podemos dejar de agradecerle señor Kurama``. Kushina hablo antes de que su marido pudiera decir nada. Lo quisieran o no estaban claramente beneficiados d la enseñanza de Naruto por lo que lo mejor era reconocerlo por lo que era en vez de opinar que ellos podrían hacerlo hecho también

 **´´Divertido ¿pensais que en tres años solo he enseñado a naruto acerca de su control de la manipulación del viento? No queridos mios. Le he enseñado acerca de los tres elementos que esta en sintonía con el. Naruto aquí presentes tiene el control de los elementos del agua y los rayos también. Solo he usado tres años y ya esta en un buen camino. Para cuando salga de la academia tendrá el completo control de los tres elementos en cuestión``.** Kurama tuvo que hacer todo en su mano para no reírse de la expresión que ambos padres tenían por saber que su hijo tenia tres elementos en cuestión lo cual fue un choque para ellos

´´Un momento has dedicado tres años en la enseñanza de nuestro hijo pero por los signos que he estado observando mi hijo siempre tiene signos de gran estrés debido posiblemente al uso de Kage Bunshin ¿Cómo es entonces que no esta mas desarrollado su manipulación de la naturaleza? Es decir que los dos pasos de la manipulación suelen llevar años pero tres años pongamos que por elemento haces cuatro clones eso son doce años de formación en cada elemento``. Minato no podía entender la situacion para nada por lo que le apetecia que el Biju mas poderoso se la explicase

´´Padre no estoy haciendo esto para manipular sino controlar. El cambio es muy diferente a decir verdad. La manipulación es simple y únicamente el efecto de usar las propiedades de un elemento mientras que el control va mas alla. Por eso soy capaz de usar los elementos sin la necesidad de sellos de mano para los jutsus``. Naruto podía sentir a traes del enlace con Kurama que este estaba un poco molesto por la exigencia de respuestas cortesía de un Minato pero el lo respondió por ello lo que le dio tiempo al Biju a calmarse

 **´´Naruto es mi anfitrión. No lo voy a dejar ser un pusilánime débil incapaz de hacer las cosas con las mejores habilidades. Y aunque vosotros los ninjas sois de gran alcance habeis perdido las enseñanzas de antaño. Enseñanzas que Asura el padre fundador de los Uzumaki y Senju asi como Indra padre fundador de los Uchiha eran mas que capaces de hacer por lo que solamente he dado a Naruto nuevas herramientas nada mas y nada menos``.** Kurama se sintió satisfecho de no haber soltado todo lo que normalmente podría haber dicho por la ira. Le gustaba saber que tenia un mejor control de las emociones

´´Disculpame entonces por no haber entendido Kyubi-dono. Pero aun todavía no has respondido una pregunta que creo que es de vital importancia ¿Por qué elegiste sellarte dentro de nuestro hijo? No voy a decir que no me gusta que lo hayas hecho pero debe de haber alguna razón por la que lo hicieras y me gustaría saberla de ser posible``. Minato ahora entendía un poco mejor la situacion y estaba contento con ello pero aun asi había dudas que no tenían respuesta y quería las respuestas

 **´´Si, perdón por no haber respondido a ello. Supongo que las razones son simples en realidad. El dia que ataque estaba bajo los efectos de control mental combinado con control físico. Normalmente eso seria imposible porque solo puede haber uno de los dos tipos pero esta persona sea quien sea cumple con ciertas peculiaridades. La primera es que tenia a su disposición células del Shdodaime y por segundo que de alguna manera se le había enseñado como someter mentes por Madara Uchiha. Ambas cosas combinadas me superaron por completo``.** Y aunque fue por poco a el no le extrañaría que si este único lo había conseguido entonces había una posibilidad de que Madara también lo hiciera en su momento y con cierto jutsu que el sabia todavía había la posibilidad de echarle un vistazo al Uchiha cabron

 **´´Tu hijo me ofreció dos opciones únicas. Por un lado me ofreció un refugio seguro para evitar convertirme de ninguna manera en el objeto una vez mas de este tipo ya que si una vez lo había hecho el podría intentarlo una vez mas asique mejor no arriesgar. Y también me ofrece la oportunidad perfecta de cazarlo ya que trabajando en conjunto con Naruto entonces estaremos los dos contra el muajajajaja``.** Y el tenia muchas ideas de lo mas divertidas para tratar con dicho uchiha una vez que se lo encontrase y sabia que mas tarde o mas temprano esa oportunidad vendría

´´En pocas palabras te estas beneficiando de alguna manera de nuestro hijo para no solo escapar de un posible controlador sino además darle caza. Pero has dicho algo acerca de una unión simbiótica y no me creo que lo único que estes proporcionando a mi hijo sean las lecciones que le estas dando. No algo mas estas haciendo. Y si tuviera que apostar diría que este algo tiene que ser de muy alto calibre ¿no es asi?``. Minato ya podía ver porque había elegido a su hijo. Lo había elegido porque Naruto representaba una oportunidad única en su mente y Kyubi no iba a dejarla escapar de ninguna manera

 **´´Veo que el titulo de Kage es bien merecido Minato y la respuesta es si. Estoy interesado en tu hijo por la oportunidad única que me presentaba no solo como un jinchuriki sino como un futuro aliado ya que después de todo no siempre voy a estar encerrado en el ya que tan pronto como el bastardo uchiha esta muerto salgo de aquí``.** El sabia que normalmente un Biju abandonar a su jinchuriki mataria al humano pero si le preguntaban de manera muy amable el respondería de manera agradable como pensaba hacerlo

Sin embargo tan pronto como dijo eso se encontró agarrado por el cuello por Kushina y empezado a zarandear con mucha fuerza. Nunca antes se había sentido como un trapo y esta era la primera vez. Si a eso le añadías la gran cantidad de obscenidades que la mujer Uzumaki estaba diciendo el sabia que había una razón por la que los uzumaki eran los seres humanos que mas le gustaban. Fue después de diez minutos que el seria soltado debido a un Minato estar conteniendo ahora a Kushina y un Naruto que se veía muy divertido por la reacción de su amada madre

 **´´Fiu nunca antes me había sentido como un muñeco de trapo. Nota para mi la próxima vez que Shukaku es molesto o muy rebelde dejarlo a manos de la ira de Kokuo o Matatabi. Por alguna razón me veo mas a esos dos torturándolo zarandeándolo como un simple muñeco. Ahora de no haber sido por las acciones de usted madame Uzumaki le habría hecho saber que tengo un plan para que al salir no mate a Naruto``.** Fue decir esto y vio que Kushina se calmo considerablemente y dio gracias a los cielos porque no quería volver a ser zarandeado como antes

 **´´De todos modos a lo que iba. Estoy haciendo que mi poder poco a poco recorra el cuerpo del joven Naruto. Para la edad de trece años el cakra de Naruto ya no será considerado un chakra humano sino que se trata de un chakra Biju aunque con menos potencia que el nuestro. Es la primera vez que hago esto por lo que no se exactamente cuales pueden ser los resultados exactos``.** Kurama sabia que lo que hacia era arriesgado ya que prácticamente estaba dándole mucha potencia de fuego a un niño pero el sabia que si Naruto quería tener una oportunidad de vivir tenia que hacerle este pequeño favor

Los dos padres en cuestión se quedaron por un momento muy callados sin saber exactamente que hacer pero pronto el silencio dio lugar a una mirada que podría congelar el mismísimo infierno. No solo porque Kurama estaba haciendo algo que nunca antes había pasado pero además estaba posiblemente arriesgando la vida de su hijo. Iban a darle su honesta opinión cuando Naruto decidio hablar por el Biju que lo había ayudado tanto hasta la fecha sin haberle fallado para nada

´´Madre, padre se vuestras dudas pero creo que ya habeis podido ver los efectos de mi chakra ir poco a poco convirtiéndose en lo que es. No se como me va a terminar de afectar todo esto pero os puedo asegurar que no me vais a perder de ninguna de las maneras eso os lo aseguro del todo``. Naruto podía entender los motivos de sus padres de desconfianza pero el sabia que si quería ser lo que el quería ser el tendría que pasar por las mas duras pruebas y esta prueba final puede ser lo ultimo que necesite pasar después de todo

´´Naru creo que debes entender nuestras preocupaciones. Para que tu chakra sea el de un Biju tu energía física y espiritual debe ser semejante a la de un Biju. Sea lo que sea que el Kyubi este haciendo lo mas seguro es que te afectara de alguna manera mas alla de lo que te puedes imaginar. Eso es lo que nos tiene preocupados a ambos en realidad``. Minato solo pudo mirar a Kushina que aunque lucia preocupada también lucia lista para descuartizar al señor de los Biju aunque ella sabia que no tenia la mas minima oportunidad contra el

´´No creo que tengáis que preocuparos tanto ninguno de los dos. Y pase lo que pase yo seguire siendo vuestro hijo. Sere vuestro hijo sin importar nada de lo que me pase. Pero si esto tiene que suceder de ninguna de las maneras espero que suceda mas que nada para que yo pueda protegeros a vosotros y también a Uzume``. Naruto no estaba tan preocupado porque sabia mas o menos lo que le iba a pasar cuando tuviera trece años pero no creía que era la mejor de las ideas decírselo a sus padres porque seguramente se pondrían de los nervios en máxima alerta

 **´´Aunque puedo entender perfectamente esta discursion hay un tema mas que me gustaría tocar aquí antes de volver a introducirme en el sello de mi Jinchuriki. No penséis de ninguna de las maneras que estoy tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto pero esto también es sumamente importante y debe ser atendido lo antes posible``.** Kurama se sintió tocado por como los padres de Naruto estaban mirando a su hijo pero el chakra del Kage Bunshin no era eterno y su presencia lo estaba consumiendo. Tenia que zanjar este asunto lo antes posible y volver al sello para dejar a la familia en cuestión con sus asuntos de mayor importancia y cuando ambos padres lo miraron supo que tenia toda su atención

 **´´Bien. Primero de todo es que se que teneis en vuestra posesión al jinchuriki del Yonbi ¿Cuál es su estado? Lo digo mas que nada porque si esta muerto no pasa nada pero si esta capturado con vida es mejor hacer planes lo antes posible. No voy a dejar que uno de mis hermanos vuelva a poner un pie en Iwagakure de ninguna de las maneras de todos modos``.** Son Goku no era el Biju mas fuerte pero su linaje de Yoton era increíblemente destructivo añádele a eso grandes reservas de chakra como las que tenían los Biju y tenias una verdadera bestia a decir verdad

´´No tenemos idea de su estado. Lo hemos mantenido bajo estasis todo este tiempo para asegurarnos de que de ninguna de las maneras el jinchuriki y el Biju se vuelvan locos. Iwa no es conocida por sus sellos y maestros de sellado de alta calidad y viendo como el jinchuriki parece un hombre mayor las posibilidades del sello ser inestable debido a su baja vitalidad son probables``. Minato solo sabia que algo iba a decirle este Biju que le iba a ser muy doloroso pero cuando vio la sonrisa maligna en sus labios supo que esto iba a ser muy pero que muy malo

 **´´Mmmm interesante y bueno porque esto os ofrece una oportunidad bastante única. La oportunidad perfecta de obtener un segundo jinchuriki que al igual que yo entrenara a su huésped porque le convendrá. Creo que será mejor que te pongas en marcha``.** Con sus ultimas palabras dichas Kurama se desvaneció en una explosión de humo dejando a dos padres y un adolescente con los ojos abiertos como platos ya que lo que el Biju había dicho era muy cierto. Esto ofrecia una oportunidad la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacían tener a ese segundo jinchuriki?

* * *

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Sarutobi-**

Raizo Sarutobi estaba mirando tranquilamente a su hijo Konohamaru jugar de manera graciosa con uno de los pequeños monos de la convocatoria del clan mientras pensaba detenidamente en que hacer. Despues de todo aunque el clan todavía podía convocar a los monos pequeños ahora ya no podían convocar a los grandes señores de los simios por la accion estúpida de su padre. Despues de que Enma le comentara de sus acciones no es que el pudiera criticarlo a decir verdad ya que si le hubieran hecho lo mismo a su hijo el habría matado al responsable

Sin embargo ahora se le ofrecia una oportunidad de pagar por el desaire que su padre hizo. Si podía convencer al Yondaime Hokage de que hiciera a su hijo Konohamaru el jinchuriki del Yonbi que tenían capturado entonces el pagaría la deuda que tenían. Por supuesto aun tenia que convencer a su mujer y también convencer a MInato que era mas fácil decir que hacer y sinceramente no sabia como hacerlo ya que si había una cosa que tenia clara es que su esposa no tomaria a bien ver a su hijo convertido en una especie de arma o algo por el estilo

Tenia trabajo por hacer y una deuda por saldar. No era tiempo que perder


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas. esta es la actualizacion numero dos de esta historia. despues de esto habra que esperar a Mayo para ver otras dos historias actualizadas dos veces. Se que puede ser un poco de un problema pero la vida no me da respiro de ninguna de las maneras y no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaria porque entre la vida realidad y lo que son mis propios problemas es una verdadera mierda**

 **Alguien me mando un mensaje estupido citando que mi Naruto era totalmente anticanon en todas mis historias y que estaba arruinado la historia. Voy a defender en pocos puntos porque hago lo que hago y posiblemente lo ponga en mi perfil para que no haya mas problemas pero sere claro:**

 **1ª Naruto es una historia Shonen, no mostrara ni la mitad o incluso una cuarta parte de la mierda que puede ser el mundo. Por ejemplo el propio Naruto. En el canon solo recibio malas miradas y un mal servicio por parte de la aldea complicandole la vida. En la cruda y jodida realidad Naruto se habria convertido en un monstruo porque habria sufrido mas que abusos. Siempre y cuando se hubiera dejado a Naruto crecer con como lo hicieron las cosas en el canon**

 **2ª Del canon hay tres cosas que no soporto. La primera de ellas es la incompetencia de los Buenos. Esta incompetencia se muestra cuando suceden varios puntos. El primero es la incapacidad del Hokage para asegurarse que Naruto crece bien enseñado ya que lo queramos o no Naruto era el jinchuriki de Konoha y no podian permitirlo debil y estupido. Otra muestra de incompetencia era la forma de enseñar de kakashi y Jiraiya incapaces de enseñar una mierda las pruebas estan en como enseña Kakashi y como Jiraiya en vez de querer que Naruto se convierta en un ninja redondeado se centro en el poder del Kyubi. Otra muestra de incompetencia es claramente la invasion de Suna es decir ¿de verdad creeis que lo que hicieron puede pasar asi como asi?. Y la ultima muestra de incompetencia es la incapacidad de Jiraiya de elaborar una lista de criminales clase S que podrian haber formado Akatsuki, admito que Zetsu nunca habria estado en la lista ¿pero los demas?**

 **3ª La Poca capacidad de crecimiento de Naruto. Es cierto que Naruto crece poderoso, pero no crece como persona. Se mantine como un niño estupido, idiota y sin sentido. Es decir que el fue un idiota. En mis historias Naruto no es eso. No por nada sino por el tipo de vida que ha llevado. La vida puede ser una maestra muy cruel y Naruto no lleva la vida mas agradable por lo que es mas que logico que aprende por las malas**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Control de Daños Completado**

 **-Konoha. Torre Hokage-**

Minato sentía que iba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza si las cosas no se ponían bajo control del todo. Ya ves las acciones de los uchiha aunque muy discretas como parecían estar enfocadas a solo determinados miembros en cuestión si causo algun que otro caos especialmente después de que asaltaron a su hijo en la tienda de Dango (Anko había sido furiosa por dos motivos: Dango atacado y Naruto casi herido) y de ahí la pequeña cantidad de caos que estaban montando los civiles en cuestión ya que no se sentían a salvo en sus propias palabras

Minato había tenido que recordar a los civiles del consejo que la situacion era un asunto shinobi y el tenia que resolverla no ellos. Por supuesto los civiles pensaron que tenían derecho a opinar. En palabras textuales de los civiles la policía de Konoha no debería ser manejada solo por un clan y que esto era lo que había causado esta situacion. Los miembros de los clanes por desgracia habían estado un poco de acuerdo con los civiles (los jefes de clan son políticos. Cualquier oportunidad de debilitar a un rival y la aprovecharan lo mejor que puedan)

El mismo tenia que decir que la idea de la policía en Konoha estar bajo el control de los uchiha lo había puesto nervioso pero el había encontrado una respuesta a su dilema con toda la investigación que había hecho. Había sido increíblemente difícil de hacer pero ahora estaba mas que seguro de que podría hacer lo que el había llamado las divisiones de Konoha como un plan. Sabia que iba a precisar un poco de ayuda pero el tenia mas que claro que si el plan salía a pedir de perlas entonces no solo Konoha saldría mas poderosa pero es que además todos los que duden del clan Uchiha estarán bloqueados por completo

Tambien había estado pensando exactamente en que hacer con el asunto del Kyubi. El Kyubi en realidad le había dado una idea tanto mala como buena según como se mire. La idea de convertir a un niño de Konoha en un Jinchuriki era una idea que aunque no le gustaba tenia que admitir que era muy buena idea. Y mas aun teniendo en cuenta que el jinchuriki era del Yonbi que se decía era el Biju con la habilidad segunda mas destructiva de todas entre los diferentes Bijus. Pero tenia que encontrar un posible anfitrión que estuviera disponible para ser el huésped

De inmediato se elimino a los niños de origen civil por varias razones. La primera es que un niño civil no tendría las bobinas de chakra lo bastante fuertes como para poder aguntar la tensión de la transición y también estaba el hecho de que el niño requeriría vigilancia por parte de los padres que supieran de sellado. Eso quitaba a los civiles y a las familias ninja de una o dos generaciones ya que no estaban tan versadas en las habilidades que el había expuesto como necesarias para cuidar un niño jinchuriki

Los clanes eran una verdadera complicación a decir verdad ya que después de todo los clanes ninja aunque poderosos no todos tenían la misma alineación con el Biju y también había que tener en cuenta que el jinchuriki podía fácilmente convertirse en el mas poderoso del clan un dia por lo que de esta manera se podía decir que casi podía dar un golpe de estado a los clanes si el quisiera. Por lo que teia que dejar que el niño a ser jinchuriki fuera heredero de un clan y eso eliminaba a la mayoría de los clanes ya que no tenían la sintonía con el Biju que era el Yonbi salvo por un solo clan: El Sarutobi

A diferencia de lo que cualquiera podría pensar Minato no odiaba a los Sarutobi por lo que Hiruzen provoco pero la idea de darle a un clan un Biju todavía lo aterraba seriamente y mas que nada le preocupaba porque no sabia de ninguna manera de decirle a los miembros de dicho clan acerca de cómo el quería convertir a su heredero en un futuro objetivo ya que después de todo el enmascarado un dia podría intentar volver a por el Biju que era el Yonbi. No eran buenas noticias en la mente de Minato

Los Uchiha eran un no y no ir. La mayoría de ellos nacian con la afinidad elemental de Katon y futon o de Katon y Raiton y además de todo después de lo que intento lanzar Fugaku lo mas seguro es que si se aprendiera de que se dejo en manos de los uchiha un Biju eso traería una gran cantidad de escandolo por lo que obviamente eso eliminaba a los uchiha de la lista de posibles candidatos para recibir a dicho Biju. Minato tenia que maldecir porque esto era de lo mas difícil y no sabia exactamente como solucionarlo en realidad

´´Minato-sama. Uchiha Mikoto-sama ha venido aquí a tener una reunión con usted acerca de los planes futuros para el clan uchiha o al menos eso afirma ella``. La secretaria sonaba claramente sospechosa porque después de la mierda que hizo Fugaku solo hizo que los miembros de la fuerza militar desconfiase. Minato solto un suspiro antes de pedirle a la mujer que la dejara pasar como el tenia una reunión con ella programada y tenia asuntos de muy alta urgencia para discutir con ella de todos modos

Uchiha Mikoto entro vestida con un kimono tradicional Uchiha junto con la Shirasaya que hace mucho tiempo que Kushina le regalo. Ella estaba molesta por lo que había causado el amotinamiento de Fugaku y se había prometido a si misma de cazarlo cuando se le ofreciera la oportunidad de hacerlo pero ahora tenia un asunto de muy alta importancia que tratar con Minato. Despues de todo la situacion del clan uchiha ahora dependía por completo de ella y sabia que a menos que tuviera de su lado a Minato ellos lo pasarían muy mal

´´Mikoto. Me alegra mucho de que hayas podido venir sin ningun problema y contrario a lo que muchos puedan llegar a pensar soy completamente consciente de la situacion de los Uchiha y ya estoy buscando una forma de ayudar al clan en cuestión``. Minato sabia que Mikoto amaba a su clan muy caro y ella haría cualquier cosa por asegurarse de que su clan saliera del bache en el que estaba por lo que lo mejor era ayudarla ahora antes de que el clan se levantara por si mismo pero no era tan fácil de hacer como parecía

´´Le doy inmensamente las gracias Hokage-sama por estar tan interesado en el bienestar de mi clan pero creo que a menos que sepa una forma de viajar atrás en el tiempo antes de que Fugaku diera la orden de lanzar los ataques entonces veo un poco complicado lo de ayudar asi como asi a mi clan. Fugaku fue tonto e hizo mas daño en un solo dia del que nadie antes había podido causar con el clan en Konoha``. Mikoto hablo con un tono de hierro que a mas de uno lo habría llenado de miedo. Esta era la misma mujer que se había ganado el titulo que tenia y el rango de clase S no la Mikoto muy amiga de su esposa

´´Desgraciadamente lo de viajar en el tiempo por muy tentador que sea no puedo hacerlo. Aunque un maestro de técnicas espacio tiempo no soy capaz de retroceder el tiempo de ninguna Manera Mikoto. Pero tengo formas de dar ayuda al clan uchiha al mismo tiempo que el clan Uchiha puede servir de ayuda para Konoha y demostrar que esta del lado de Konoha a pesar de la traición de Fugaku``. Minato vio como Mikoto lo estudiaba y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de miedo. Esta mujer era como su esposa cuando llegaba la hora de aceptar cualquier cosa con ella pensando en todo lo que estaba a favor y en contra

Mikoto miro a Minato. El era el esposo de su mejor amiga y también era un hombre que ella respetaba inmensamente por lo que en su mente ella sabia que el era un aliado y no un enemigo como muchos idiotas habían podido llegado a pensar solo porque estaba como líder de Konoha. Sin embargo su deber era el de pensar en el binestar de los uchiha por encima de todo y los Uchiha lo habían pasado mal por culpa de las acciones de Fugaku por lo que la sola idea de recibir ayuda de un hombre que había sido el objetivo de Fugaku pondría a algunos de ellos de los pelos de punta porque no sabrían que esperar de el. Con un solo gesto ella le indico a MInato que prosiguiera

´´Mikoto soy plenamente consciente de que el clan uchiha necesita mentores mas que nada para sus subordinados. Mi intención es ayudar con ello dejando que cuatro de mis capitanes ANBU con mas tiempo acumulado en la fuerza ANBU pasen los próximos tres años como instructores en varios campos que van desde el entrenamiento de técnicas a estrategias y otras habilidades ayuden al clan uchiha``. Minato podía decir que Mikoto estaba mirándolo con ojos abiertos como platos porque ella sabia muy bien de lo mucho que significaría el entrenamiento de cuatro capitanes ANBU (un capitán ANBU de nivel decente es tan bueno como un ninja de rango B después de todo)

´´Entre los capitanes ANBU y su formación espero en un solo año que la fuerza militar Uchiha este bien preparada. Sera un año de entrenamiento infernal ya que la formación bajo ANBU siempre es de lo mas brutal pero creo que puede servir de ayuda con tu clan sin ninguna duda y dara la oportunidad perfecta de que todos los suboficiales Uchiha pasen perfectamente a ser tan hábiles como cualquier capitán ANBU``. Era una forma de incrementar las habilidades de las tropas y al mismo tiempo hacer ver al clan que Minato confiaba perfectamente en ellos e incluso los quería mas fuertes de lo que ya estaban. Seguramente pensarían bien de ellos los miembros del clan uchiha

´´Eso es una cosa que estoy mas que segura podrá beneficiar a mi clan ¿pero de que capitanes estamos hablando? Me resulta un poco extraño de pensar incluso que los capitanes ANBU estén de acuerdo con esto ya que después de todo los Uchiha que estaban del lado de mi marido habran dado una impresión inadecuada``. Si había algo que odiaba Mikoto es que todo el respeto que los uchiha habían ganado desde la fundación de Konoha este podía muy bien haberse esfumado por culpa de las acciones de su marido sin embargo la mirada de Minato la hizo temblar porque era una mirada que prometia dolor

´´No creo que haya que preocuparse acerca de los capitanes. Nunca habría elegido a un capitán inadecuado para la posición de ser instructores de tus veinte suboficiales de la policía militar después de todo. Pero si te hace sentir mejor los capitanes ANBU seleccionados son los siguientes: Inu, Hebi, Saru y Karasu. Los cuatro de ellos se convertirán en los intructores de la policía militar a partir de mañana mismo``. Minato tuvo que tener cuidado con la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios ya que la mirada de Mikoto era la de una persona que obviamente había sido sorprendida por completo aunque no podía culparla después de todo ya que los cuatro capitanes seleccionados eran lo mejor

Inu o Hatake Kakashi. Conocido por ser el mayor maestro del elemento Raiton y siendo insuperable en diversas areas como eran kenjutsu y el uso de jutsus de colaboración. Kakashi se había ganado su estancia en esta forma de instructor ya que lo había tenido desde que tenia catorce años en la división ANBU y teniendo en cuenta que ahora tenia veintitrés años se podía decir que tenia nueve años de entrenamiento brutal y tácticas. Kakashi era un comandante feroz y poderoso que aunque tenia sus pasatiempos (lectura porno) era uno de los ninjas que podía ganarse a lo mejor el titulo de profesor

Hebi o Hanta Sekishu. Era una de las mujeres mas despiadadas. Al igual que Kakashi ella era una maestra en el uso de una espada pero difería con el en que era una maestra de la manipulación del viento y no de los rayos. Era una mujer brutal y despiadada que no tenia ningun problema con hacer trampas y cacerias a sus enemigos. A diferencia de kakashi ella solo se había centrado en dominar dos elementos pero luchaba de manera muy precisa y letal. Era la capitana de la Division de Trampa y Estrategia **(ANBU división de TS o también llamada Torappu to senryauku)**

Saru o Sarutobi Shodo. Era un hombre de fuerza descomunal como todos los miembros de su clan era un experto en Bojutsu y un maestro del fuego y la tierra. Se podía decir que donde Kakashi y Sekishu eran miembros de la división de ANBU de golpear y correr o dañar y ralentizar Shodo era miembro de las fuerzas ANBU enviadas en misiones de choque con el objetivo de destruir y dañar o de contener a sus enemigos. Eran una división poderosa y fuerte con un comandante como el increíblemente a pesar de su juventud de solo ser veintitrés años al igual que Kakashi

Karasu o Uchiha Sakkaku. Era otra de las capitanas ANBU condecoradas y mejor vistas por la división ya que había liderado fielmente durante nueve años su unidad y división de manera firme. Ella al igual que Sekishu era de las de golpear y correr o también de las de establecer trampas y engaños. Era una mujer joven de veinte años que fue reclutada en ANBU con diez años debido a sus increíbles habilidades de Genjutsu y ninjutsu en base a fuego y agua. Ademas de ser una maestra de genjutsu era una maestra de uso de armas arrojadizas con hilos cortantes. Era una mujer de armas tomar y peligrosa sin ninguna duda

Mikoto se quedo de piedra porque la simple idea de que cuatro de los capitanes ANBU mas importantes de Konoha estaban justamente delante suya. Los cuatro juntos eran mandados algunas veces en misionex extremadamente duras y siempre tenían un gran éxito. El hecho de que Minato estuviera dispuesto a ayudar al clan Uchiha pidiéndoles a ellos cuatro que se fueran con ella para formar los veinte suboficiales de la policía militar la hacia cuestionarse aun mas cual era el plan de Minato ya que no tenia pinta de ser una cosa simple y sencilla para nada en el mundo

´´Veo que ya estas con la mente a mil por hora pero dejame ponerte un poco bien y decirte mis intenciones para por asi decirlo pedir a estos cuatro capitanes de ANBU para hacerse cargo de la instrucción de los miembros de tu clan. Creo que es lo justo y eso al mismo tiempo eliminara cualquier posible duda que tengas al respecto acerca de mis intenciones ¿te parece eso lo bastante bien Mikoto?``. Minato vio asentir a la matriarca Uchiha sabiendo que tenia su total atención lo cual era una buena noticia en su mente ya que a si es como mas le gustaban las cosas y asi no tener que explicarlas una y otra vez

´´La situacion ha llegado a un punto de lo mas desagradable. Los civiles con el apoyo posible de los nobles van a tratar de ver eliminada la policía militar de Konoha. No me gusta pero las acciones de Fugaku los ha llevado a pensarse que ningun clan debe tener el control de las fuerzas del orden de Konoha aunque todo es una farsa ya que lo que mas quieren es formar una fuerza policial que este bajo el control de los civiles``. Era un plan que lo había desagradado mucho y que si por el mismo fuera ya habría empujado hacia debajo de no ser por todo el respaldo que los nobles estaban recolectando

´´Pero antes de que pienses que simplemente voy a dejar de lado a los Uchiha dejame hacerte saber que no va a ser asi. Los Uchiha sois una parte fundamental de Konoha Mikoto y me niego a que cualquier imbécil me diga que se tiene o que no se tiene que hacer. Es por eso mas que nada que preciso por asi decirlo de que el clan Uchiha se convierta en la fuerza superior de Konoha``. Minato casi se cae de la risa cuando vio a Mikoto mirarlo con ojos abiertos como queriendo saber mas a medida que el parecía esconder de ella para hacerla tratar de aprender mas

´´¿necesitas que el clan uchiha sea el clan superior? Se me hace raro que tengas tan buenos planes para el clan uchiha pero digamos que estoy entretenida y quiero aprender mas acerca de ti y de lo que sea que estes planeando``. Mikoto conocía ahora que Minato tenia un plan. Un plan ambicioso y por eso había sacado a los cuatro mas importantes capitanes ANBU aunque aun no tenia las respuestas completas y eso la estaba molestando seriamente en realidad y no quería nada mas que sacárselo por medio estrangularlo

´´Quiero que los Uchiha con el apoyo de los otros clanes de Konoha se conviertan en a fuerza policial de Hi no Kuni. Quiero que cuando se oiga el nombre de vuestra fuerza militar todos los Yakuzas y nobles se caguen de miedo. Para que eso sea posible los suboficiales deben estar en la mejor forma posible porque serán ellos los que formaran las escuadas con un miembro de cada clan de Konoha``. Era una idea descabellada pero el plan que el tenia en mente no solo veria fortalecida a Konoha pero además ayudaría a crear alianzas mas solidas entre los clanes de Konoha ya que por suerte o por desgracia estaban un poco separados

´´Veo a donde quiere llegar Minato. Tu plan es bueno voy a darte eso sin ninguna duda. Tu plan es que con esto tenga a veinte suboficiales que serán entrenados para ser básicamente ninjas de categoría B o dios no lo quiera sean categoría A lo cual fortalecería mucho a mi clan y a Konoha en su conjunto al mismo tiempo que le darias ese tiempo de inactividad a los capitanes ANBU una idea realmente magnifica si tengo que decir algo``. Un plan brillante para no solo ayudar a sus capitanes ANBU para darles un poco de espacio de operaciones de alta tensión pero además ganar un poco de respeto en su clan lo cual podría ayudar

´´Al hacer esto estos veinte ninjas seleccionaran a un operativo de cada clan para formar sus unidades. Eso haría escuadras de nueve miembros. Normalmente una escudra tan grande no seria beneficioso para las recompensas futuras a menos que tuvieras planeado una administración de los fondos diferente o una administración de las recompensas de los objetivos de manera diferente. Una posibilidad bastante única si se me da la oportunidad de apreciarlo``. Era un plan solido en su mente al menos ya que ayudaría a crear alianzas mas solidas. Pero al mismo tiempo significaría un cuerpo formado por ciento ochenta ninjas lo cual hacia que ella se preguntara ¿de donde iban a salir los fondos

´´Puedo ver tu pregunta Mikoto ¿de donde saldrán los fondos? Los fondos saldrán de dos partes. Por un lado las misiones serán siempre calificadas como Rango A de nivel intermedio lo cual significaría sobre unos trescientos sesenta mil ryos por misión que a repartir son cuarenta mil ryos por miembros``. Eso era como si cada uno de ellos hiciera una misión de Rango por si solos lo cual era bastante buena paga a decir verdad sin contar con los beneficios que gana cada miembro del clan por las inversiones del clan

´´Pero la cosa no se queda ahí. La idea es que esta unidad militar dividirá Hi no Kuni en veinte cuadrantes diferentes con cada unidad operar en un cuadrante. No voy a mentir y decir que será un trabajo simple y sencillo porque no va a ser asi de ninguna de las maneras porque los objetivos serán las grandes cabezas de la Yakuza``. Minato ya podía ver a Mikoto con ojos increíblemente calculadores. Las grandes cabezas de la Yakuza podían tener fortunas por valor de varias decenas de millones de Ryos y si el decía que iba a por ellos tenia que haber una cosa buena de todo esto

´´Las cabezas Yakuza serian traídas a Konoha para ser adecuadamente interrogados por el miembro Yamanaka de cada escuadra. La fortuna de estos Yakuza se encontra dividida con un veinte por ciento ir a Konoha mientras que el restante entre los miembros de la escuadra. Si a eso se le añade las posibles cantidades de miembros Ronin o ninjas renegados en la cuenta del yakuza dime ¿sera rentable?``. Minato casi se cae de la risa al suelo al ver los ojos de Mikoto convertirse en signos de Ryos ya que el podía decir que serian sumas considerables

´´Y además estas unidades solo no tendrán como objetivo las Yakuzas. Oh no señor. Imaginate a todos los que estan conectados a la Yakuza. Eso es mas y mas y mas entrar en el agujero de una bestia. Por eso requiero grupos tan grandes de shinobis. Seria el equivalente de enviar a tres equipos de tres hombres por misión y eso es solo si se trata de Yakuzas pero tengo un objetivo mas fuerte e importante en mente que estas unidades podrían tratar de tener en medio como blancos``. MInato vio como Mikoto lo miraba con ojos abiertos exigiendo una explicación mas detallada de lo que estaba en su loca mente

´´Veras Mikoto. Todas las grandes aldeas tienen un grupo especial de combate. Una unidad de elite por asi llamarla. Kumo tiene la Fuerza Kinkaku y Ginkaku. Kiri tiene a sus siete espadachines. Iwa tiene a su unidad de explosivos. Y Suna tiene a sus titiriteros. Queria que Konoha tuviera una unidad igual de poderosa y firme. Una unidad que hiciera temblar de miedo a sus enemigos y esto me dio la oportunidad perfecta``. Minato sonaba excitado porque lo estaba a decir verdad. La emoción que sentía no podía ser de ninguna manera copiada

´´Asique tu plan es crear una unidad de combate única: La Nueva Policia militar. Aprovechandote de las obligaciones que los nobles y civiles expondrán al clan Uchiha vas a desmantelar la policia militar de Uchiha para convertirla en la Policia Militar de Konoha y tener un total de veite equipos de unidades especiales únicos con objetivos que solo dios sabe lo que tienen planeado``. Aunque una parte de Mikoto quería quejarse de que Minato se aprovechara de la situacion de su clan ella sabia mejor que nadie que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto con esto

´´Mas o menos si Mikoto. Pero antes de que te pongas hecha una furia y trates de mutilarme de mil maneras diferentes dejame explicarme mucho mejor. Si bien ya he mencionado de donde sacaremos los fondos para la nueva unidad no te he dicho cual es su verdadero objetivo. Un objetivo que estoy mas que seguro del que estaras de acuerdo mi querida amiga``. Cuando Minato hablaba de esa manera tenia un pequeño carisma único que atrapaba a la gente. No fue de extrañar por eso mismo que Mikoto lo estaba mirando un poco sonrojada por como se refería a ella

´´Espero por tu bien que sea una razón legitima. Porque estoy mas que segura de que la idea de que todos los clanes prescindan de veinte miembros de sus clanes para este cuerpo no les hara del todo mucha gracia en realidad y podrían tratar de amotinarse de alguna manera seguramente``. La sola idea de Yoshino Nara persiguiendo a MInato con una sarten por esto mismo le hizo a ella mucha gracia en realidad y podía sinceramente imaginarse a Minato correr de la ira de una de las mujeres mas temibles de Konoha (por alguna razón el propio MInato temblo cuando ella pensó en eso)

´´Mikoto esta unidad seria empleada para algo muy serio. Tenemos enemigos. Por un lado estan las fuerzas de cada una de las aldeas que nos odian. Si se sabe de una unidad de nueve miembros todos ellos rango A ¿Cuál crees que será su actitud? Un poco de pánico porque no sabran como actuar contra ellos. El hecho de que además esta unidad es tan condenadamente versátil los hara una fuerza a tener en cuenta ¿no estas de acuerdo en eso?``. Cada miembro de la unidad era prácticamente una fuerza diferente a tener en cuenta. Serian requeridas unidades muy masivas y especializadas para poder tener una oportunidad contra estas unidades

´´Estoy de acuerdo contigo en ese sentido Minato. Una unidad formada como esta presenta demasiados oponentes difíciles de tener en cuenta. Es decir tienes a dos especialistas multi campo en la forma de Sarutobi y Uchiha. Tienes un estratega de mente rápida en la forma del Nara. Dos perseguidores y tramposos en la forma de Inuzuka y Aburame. Un par de pesos pesados en la forma de Hyuga y Akimichi. Y un par de sensores únicos en la forma de Kurama y Yamanaka. Prácticamente estas creando una super unidad con estas acciones``. Y ella podía ver también con ello lo del grupo especial que el había querido formar después de todo

´´Pero hay mas mi querida Mikoto. Mas razones por las que busco crear esta unidad. Busco dar una imagen única y espectacular de nuestras fuerzas. Reconoce si cuando la gente mira a Konoha y dice ´ _esta es la aldea que tiene clanes competentes`_ entonces nuestros ingresos subirán. Esta unidad es una oportunidad de oro de no solo servir como una fuerza a tener en cuenta sino también de servir como una representación de la aldea y hay que reconocer eso ¿no te parece querida?``. Naruto ya tenia la conversación ganada y el lo sabia ya que después de todo había dejado en claro lo mucho que se beneficiaria la aldea

Mikoto habría continuado hablando pero pronto llego la secretaria y aviso de que Raizo Sarutobi estaba allí para una conversación muy importante. Ella no podía entender que pasaba y el propio Minato tampoco lo podía aber pero cuando la secretaria dijo que Raizo estaba allí para pagar la deuda de su padre los ojos de Minato se abrieron tanto que Mikoto podría haber jurado que estos llegarían a ser tan grandes como una condenada luna asique Minato le pidió amablemente que dejara la sala y ella obedeció. Sabia que ella tendría que preguntar en otro momento pero algo le decía que esta información era muy valiosa por lo que ella salió al mismo tiempo que por la puerta entraba Raizo

Minato miro al hombre que tenia delante. Raizo se parecía mucho a un físico de Hiruzen pero tenia un rostro mas suave como su madre. Raizo era uno de los ninjas clasificados de Rango A alto de Konoha y estaba por ecima de la mayoría de los cabezas de clan salvo por Mikoto. La razón aunque no sabida por muchos es que Raizo no podía convocar a los monos mayores ya que si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo entonces su nivel de habilidades estaría seguramente a la par con el nivel de habilidad de Mikoto lo cual enviaba un buen mensaje al menos en la mente de Minato y es que Konoha tenia algunos de los mejores ninjas de las aldeas

´´Me es un placer verte Raizo aunque me disculparas por no aber exactamente que estas haciendo aquí salvo por la parte de que has venido a saldar la deuda que tu padre dejo con respecto a mi``. Minato esperaba estar equivocándose porque si era cierto que este hombre sabia acerca de sus hijo y ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi podrían tener problemas. Los secretos solo son secretos cuando solo unos pocos en realidad los saben y si muchas personas tienen ideas de ellos entonces las posibilidades de mantenerse como secretos son de lo mas bajas

´´No he venido aquí a perder el tiempo Minato. Se de lo que hizo mi padre el dia del nacimiento de tu hijo: lo secuestro y planeo convertirlo en el jinchuriki del Kyubi. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que el mismo hizo y aunque tengo dudas acerca de si tu hijo es o no es el jinchuriki tengo muy claro que hay una deuda entre nuestros clanes por lo que he venido aquí con una intención clara. Saldar esa deuda por medio de pedirte que me ayudes a convertir en el jinchuriki del Yonbi a mi hijo``. Habia pasado la mayor parte del dia tratando de convencer a su esposa de este curso de accion. Habia sido increíblemente complicado pero el había convencido de una manera rápida y fulminante

Por un lado un niño convertido en jinchuriki y mantenido a salvo con un poderoso sello en el mismo entonces las posibilidades de que dicho niño se haga loco y psicópata son inexistentes. Siguiente es que al hacer esto darain a su hijo un Genki Kenkai y con ello una mayor habilidad que podría beneficiar en un futuro al clan Sarutobi y al mismo tiempo asegurar aun mas la supervivencia de su hijo contra cualquier posible amenaza shinobi que se presente contra el. Tercero era la deuda. El le había contado del secreto de la cabeza Sarutobi y su esposa siendo muy en esto de las deudas estuvo con ello de acuerdo en que el no tenia la mas minima opción en realidad mas que la de ceder en esto

´´¿quieres convertir a tu hijo en un jinchuriki? Normalmente opinaría que aquí hay algun tipo de trampa pero claro la deuda esta allí y seguramente mientras la deuda exista las posibilidades de convocar a los monos mayores son nulas por lo que al hacer esto no solo saldaras la deuda pero también ganaras a tu clan una línea de sangre que se incorpore a sus descendientes ¿estoy en lo cierto?``. Minato no era un político obsesionado como muchos pero era un líder que tenia mas que claro como hacer su trabajo y el sabia que Raizo estaba esperando ganar mas además de saldar la deuda que el clan en cuestión había contraído con la estupidez del ultimo patriarca

´´Es cierto que los beneficios para mi clan son grandes Minato pero solo por eso no lo estoy haciendo por nada. Si hago a mi hijo un Jinchuriki preciso que el sello sea el mejor posible y solo hay dos maestros que pueden hacer esto y esos sois tu y tu esposa. Mi hijo puede salir muy poderoso y fuerte de todo esto y podría guiar en un buen camino a mi clan asique cuando piensas en lo que puede beneficiar a mi clan ahí tienes la respuesta adecuada``. Raizo podía entender las grandes dudas de Minato pero si conseguía hacer esto seria no solo bueno para el clan y su hijo sino que resolvería la situacion entre ambas familias

´´Supongamos que hago esto por ti Raizo. No es que no este a favor de un jinchuriki pero ¿entiendes los riesgos? Hay una razón por la que los jinchurikis de cada aldea pasan por un entrenamiento avanzado y porque son mantenidos alejados de la verdad. Es decir si todo el pueblo supiera de alguna manera del Yonbi en tu hijo no me extrañaría tener algunos imbéciles pidiendo por su cabeza una cosa que no tolerare de ninguna manera``. Minato quería dejar bien claros los principales contras en esta idea para Raizo para asegurarse de que el actual líder del clan entendía la situacion ya que no quería que se echara hacia atrás mas tarde de ninguna manera

´´Se que cualquier aldea convertirá a mi hijo en un objetivo. Pero aun habrá tiempo para enseñarle. Tu mismo lo has dicho. Los jinchurki reciben una educación mas seria y dura en sus poderes y habilidades por lo que mientras que mi hijo sea entrenado en aprender y lo mantengamos oculto el estará perfectamente a salvo y por tanto crecerá poderoso. Es difícil de hacer pero te pido que lo consideres``. Esta era su mayor oportunidad para arreglar los destrozos causados por su padre en su momento por lo que en la mente de Raizo esta era la solución ahora solo tenia que convencer a Minato

´´…Estoy dispuesto a aceptar Raizo pero hay muchas cosas que explicarte y eso podría requerir un tiempo asique lo mejor es que te sientes de manera comda porque estoy mas que seguro de que lo que tengo que decirte nos va a tomar un tiempo``. Minato explicaría de la otra amenaza para los jinchuriki pero era como el propio Raizo había dicho. Los Jinchuriki recibirán entrenamiento del mas alto nivel y además de eso aun tenían tiempo por delante que asegurase sus oportunidades en un futuro

* * *

 **-Sala de Alta Seguridad de Konoha-**

Naruto se movia con una habilidad increíble de un joven que claramente tenia que pasar desapercibido ¿el motivo? Simple: el iba a visitar al Jinchuriki del Yonbi. Kurama lo había convencido de que esto era algo que tenia que hacerse mas que nada porque el jinchuriki del Yonbi era un hermano suyo después de todo. Eso y que si además querían de alguna manera asegurar una relación simbiótica como fue la suya entre el futuro jinchuriki entonces el seria mejor tener una conversación el Biju de cuatro colas y de ahí que estuviera aquí

Con la ayuda de Kurama a Naruto no le había costado en absoluto encontrar donde se encontraba el jinchuriki ya que después de todo todos los jinchurikis emiten un chakra mucho mayor de lo normal y fue fácil para el llegar. No fue fácil de pasar la seguridad pero teniendo en cuenta que Naruto podía hacer algunos tipos de ilusiones y nadie se lo espero de ninguna manera entonces Naruto pudo avanzar sin ninguna duda hasta donde el estaba seguro de que estaba el Biju esperándolos a el y a Kurama

 **´´Me sigue sorprendiendo de lo increíblemente hábil que estas con las ilusiones de alteración de las capacidades sensoriales. Creo que estas muy bien y solo ha pasado un año desde que empece a enseñarte esta habilidad asique me muero por ver de lo que seras capaz de hacer cuando tengas mas tiempo de experiencia``.** Las ilusiones sensoriales eran un punto de orgullo para Kurama y ver a Naruto dominándolas con tanta facilidad le hacia feliz ya que estas ilusiones bien podían salvarle algun dia la vida. Kurama era también feliz porque sabia que el niño estaba llegando mas fuerte y poderoso y solo podía esperar a ver el caos que generaría en un futuro

´´Es una habilidad de lo mas útil si tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo Kurama. Pero me drena mucho esto de tener que alterar las capacidades de todos los sentidos y también anular la sensibilidad de los sellos de vigilancia que tiene esta condenada sala``. Naruto estaba perdiendo chakra a un ritmo grande. Ya había perdido un quinto de sus reservas de chakra y aunque eso no le preocupaba tanto en realidad el quería hacer saber y notar su punto al Biju que estaba en su cuerpo que solo solto una risotada por las palabras de su compañero

 **´´¿Qué te esperabas? La capacidad de anular los seis sentidos es una habilidad única que solo yo poseo por mis increíbles y altas reservas de chakra Naruto. Ten en cuenta que engañar a cada sentido exige una capa de chakra y teniendo en cuenta que el sexto sentido es la capacidad sensora del chakra mismo exige una gran cantidad de esfuerzo. En el lado positivo puedo decir que lo estas haciendo bastante bien Naruto``.** Kurama sabia que las reservas de Naruto tendría que crecer mucho mas is quería hacer uso de esta habilidad en combate después de todo aunque teniendo en cuenta como era el propio Naruto no creía que el fuera a hacerlo mas que nada porque iba en contra de su estilo de lucha un poco

´´En pocas palabras que de no ser porque eres una existencia que es casi infinita en chakra muy posiblemente no serias capaz de hacer esto ¿no es asi Kurama? Esta no es una habilidad que pueda utilizar en combate aunque tengo algunas ideas que podrían ser de lo mas innovadoras a decir verdad``. Tenia planes para esa habilidad en realidad. Naruto sabia que por si solo no podía hacerlo pero estaba seguro de que si se sentaba con sus padres a tener una pequeña charla entre ellos podrían sacar una cosa buena a relucir

 **´´¿Oh? No te consideras demasiado bueno para el arte que es Genjutsu lo cual es bueno porque la cantidad de gente que se considera demasiado buena para dicho arte suele terminar muerta por aquellos que emplean dichas habilidades pero me cuestiono ¿Qué es lo que has visto que supuestamente te puede ayudar con el uso de esta habilidad única?``.** Como todo ser a Kurama le gustaba decir que su habilidad era de lo mejor por lo que la idea de que Naruto tuviera una manera diferente de aplicar una de sus habilidades únicas le llamo la atención mucho ya que podía significar muchas cosas

´´Bueno piénsalo de esta manera. Creas un sello en todo un cuarto y si alguien entra sin permiso en dicha sala el sello se activa creando con ello una situacion de hipnosis por genjutsu de alteración de los sentidos. Y como tu mismo has dicho es un engaño demasiado sutil como para uno darse cuenta de lo que significa por lo que seria atrapado en la trampa hasta que los que vinieran a detenerlo llegasen``. Naruto casi podía sentir la sonrisa siniestra que se estaba creando en los labios del Biju mas poderoso obviamente intrigado por la idea de su jinchuriki ya que claramente el no lo había pensado de esta manera

´´Tambien imaginate crear una barrera que tiene como efecto hacer que todos los que estan dentro de su parámetro que no lleven en sus cuerpos una determinada clave de fuinjutsu a caer en la hipnosis. Esto se podría emplear en el campo de batalla para hacer que una determinada zona se convierta en algo asi como una trampa mortal ¿no crees?``. Bien si antes Naruto podía decir que Kurama era feliz con sus ideas ahora estaba mas que pletórico por lo que estaba escuchando ya que estaba claro que el Biju mas poderoso nunca se le ocurrió usar de esa manera el poder que el había creado

Kurama tenia en ese mismo momento para reprimir su sonrisa. Naruto estaba demostrando ser un estudiante mas que capaz si pensaba en las diferentes formas de hacer algo. Estaba una vez mas orgulloso por el humano que el había elegido como su socio y estaba mas contento porque sabia que crecia no solo en poder físico sino en mental también lo cual todo era bueno en su opinión ya que la mente es una de las armas mas peligrosas y poderosas que cualquier ser tiene que cultivar

 **´´Bien pensado y entiendo perfectamente porque necesitas la ayuda de tus padres. Necesitas alguien versado en fuinjutsu para dos tareas. Por un lado el anclaje del sello y por otro lado la elaboración de la barrera que induciría dichos efectos. Tus padres muy bien pueden ayudarte. Minato fue el ofensivo en el uso de fuinjutsu mientras que Kushina tenia una predilección por el uso de barreras de lo que se``.** Kurama estaba mas que satisfecho en este momento hasta que sintió una pregunta que se formaba en Naruto ¿Cómo demonios sabia el acerca de sus habilidades? Kurama tenia que darle crédito al niño porque pensaba mucho

 **´´Piensa por ti mismo Naruto ¿Cómo crees que he llegado a aprender acerca de las habilidades de tu madre y e tu padre? Es una respuesta que estoy mas que seguro de que alcanzaras sin mucha dificultad ya que después de todo eres un chico listo e inteligente que piensa detenidamente las cosas``.** Kurama solo espero pacientemente hasta que Naruto llegase a la conclusión inevitable. El niño era listo después de todo asique ¿Por qué no iba a llegar a esa conclusión y además el no iba a mimar el camino de Naruto de ninguna de las maneras. No le haría ningun bien

´´los mantuviste bajo vigilancia. Quiero decir. Que has tenido bajo vigilancia a los ninjas mas prominentes de cada momento para saber como trabajan, como piensan y como actúan. Uno podría pensar que era únicamente por asegurarte de que ningun posible enemigo te pilla desprevenido pero también creo que lo hacias porque buscabas un algo. Es posible que ya entonces buscaras un socio como lo soy en este mismo momento ¿no es asi Kurama?``. Naruto tenia que dárselo al Biju mas poderoso de todos. Era inteligente y muy preciso asi como muy astuto. Al tener bajo vigilancia a los shinobis mas fuertes del momento sabia mas o menos que esperar de ellos en caso de cualquier acontecimiento

 **´´En efecto Naruto. Tu mismo lo has dicho. Buscaba algo. Buscaba un humano altamente capaz y que pudiera convertirse en mi socio y aliado. Puede que no lo parezca pero durante los últimos tres mil años este mundo ha estado en peligro bajo la mirada de un ser que solo busca su destrucción o al menos la eliminación del libre albedrio de los humanos y la eliminación de los Bijus como individuos``.** Kurama había sentido la presencia de esta existencia hace mucho. Lo había sentido influenciar a los uchiha empujándolos por un mal camino lo cual no fue difícil teniendo en cuenta lo increíblemente stupidos que eran en ocasiones pero afortunadamente la alianza de la aldea elimino su poder

´´Y por eso aceptaste convertirte en una situacion simbiótica conmigo ¿no es asi? Este extraño enmascarado no es la única amenaza que hay. Hay algo que en tu opinión es mucho peor que ese enmascarado. Ese algo esta detrás de ti y busca hacerte algo y tu esperas que con una alianza conmigo puedas tener mas oportunidades de poder enfrentarte a ese ser ¿no es asi? Debo decir que es un plan de lo mas inteligente aunque teniendo en cuenta que eres un Zorro no me extraña que seas astuto``. Era una conclusión de lo mas lógica y Naruto podía sentir la alegría del Biju a través del enlace entre los dos lo cual siempre era bueno ya que su alianza era de vital importancia

 **´´Me gusta tu forme de pensar Naruto. Me gusta saber que mi tiempo dedicado a enseñarte y entrenarte ha llegado tan lejos y como tu mismo lo has dicho la situacion es asi. Hay alguien por ahí que quiere a los Biju. No solo para convertirlos en su arma pero para algo mucho peor y que me aspen si voy a dejar que mis hermanos y hermanas se conviertan en el objeto de algun ser estúpido con hambre de poder o algo por el estilo``.** Kurama sabia que otra cosa podía hacerse con los Biju pero no creyo que fuera necesario alertar a Naruto en este mismo momento ya que no tenia ningun peligro para el de ninguna manera

´´De todos modos ya estamos en la habitación en la que se encuentra Roshi ¿Qué es lo que esperas exactamente que pase porque si esperas que tu presencia simple y únicamente despierte al hombre en cuestión creo que puedes llevarte una pequeña decepcion mi gran amigo peludo``. Naruto tuvo que contener la risa cuando escucho a Kurama Gruñir por haber sido llamado amigo peludo. No le gustaba para nada al Biju mas poderoso ser llamado de una manera tan suave pero Naruto lo siguió encontrando de lo mas divertido

 **´´Hay algunas posibilidades al respecto del Jinchuriki en cuestión. Lo primero es que el enmascarada haya suprimido tanto su capacidad mental que haya empujado a Roshi en lo mas recóndito de su mente y haciendo de esta manera al mismo tiempo que las posibilidades de contactarse con el sean minimas a menos que tenga alguna salvaguarda mental algo que dudo ya que son pocos los que pueden hacer esto``.** Kurama sabia que las posibilidades de que pase lo que el había dicho eran muy pequeñas ya que crear esas salvaguardas requería una colaboración entre los dos Biju y Jinchuriki y el nunca había oído que el tal Roshi se llevase bien con su Biju

 **´´La otra opción es que haya destruido o fragmentado la mente de Roshi para convertirlo en su herramienta que es la opción con la que estoy mas de acuerdo que pudo haber convivido en realidad el enmascarado. Es decir que no podría acceder al Biju mientras Roshi estuviera ahí asique seguramente destruyo a Roshi pensando en convertir su cuerpo en una marioneta. Estupido si me lo preguntas ya que con esa accion evito que se pudiera emplear al cien por cien de sus habilidades``.** Kurama se preguntaba si el hombre enmascarado aprendería de sus errores o algo por el estilo ya que no creía que le hubiera gustado que su marioneta fuera tan débil y patética pero nunca se sabia exactamente

´´Bien. Por lo que tengo que conectarme mentalmente con este jinchuriki. Es una pena que no tengo la mas minima idea acerca de cómo crear conexiones mentales de este tipo. Despues de todo no soy un Yamanaka y ellos son los únicos que saben acerca de la conexión mental de algun tipo``. Y seria un dia muy friio en el infierno mismo que el hablaría con los Yamanaka. No tenia nada en contra de ellos pero tenían una niña muy loca entre sus filas con la que no tenia nada que ver en sus planes por lo que los Yamanaka estaban en su mente fuera de cualquier posibilidad de conexión

 **´´Lo único que tienes que hacer es crear un contacto físico entre los dos de vosotros. Yo me hare cargo del resto ya que después de todo es una cosa única de los Biju de crear enlaces mentales cuando estamos juntos``.** Cortesia de haber sido en un momento determinado un mismo ser los nueve de ellos por lo que lógicamente hablando Kurama podía crear un enlace mentral entre los dos de los Biju que llevaría a naruto y a el mismo tener una conversación con el Biju de cuatro colas por lo que cuando Naruto hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Roshi el solo jugo su magia

* * *

 **-Paisaje Mental de Roshi-**

Naruto abrió los ojos tras haber sido recibido antes por una luz blanca. La luz blanca era la apertura de una conexión entre el Kyubi y la mente del jinchuriki del Yonbi. En el lado positivo parecía que el Yonbi no había tenido ninguna cosa en contra de abrir la conexión mental asique Naruto solo se estaba preparando para el posible choque entre los dos Biju ya que si había aprendido algo de Kurama es que los Biju solian reaccionar con mucha violencia entre ellos por casi cualquier cosa

Naruto tuvo que admirar el lugar. Parecía una jigantesca jungla con grandes arboles. El lugar era hermoso y parecido a su bosque salvo por el calor sofocante que había. El espero a que se escuchara cualquier paso pero parecía que el Yonbi no estaba acercándose de ninguna de las maneras a donde el estaba por lo que empezó a abrirse paso por la selva donde estaba tranquilamente hasta que escucho el sonido de la voz de Kurama. Era bastante obvio que el Kyubi había encontrado al Yonbi pero teniendo en cuenta que los Biju no tenían ningun problema con eso de establecer conexiones entre si el podía incluso comprenderlo

Cuando Naruto llego a donde estaba Kurama se lo encontró hablando con un jigantesco mono de color rojo que estaba encadenado a una pared negra. No parecía sufrir pero claro la idea de estar atado de manera que no te puedes mover de ninguna manera tampoco tenia que estar haciéndole mucha gracia al Yonbi aunque parecía muy animado por la expresión que tenia en su cara al hablar con Kurama lo cual demostró que la animosidad que Naruto podría haber llegado a esperar no existía aquí de ninguna de las maneras

Kurama miro atentamente a su hermano. Al parecer Tobi había creado una expecie de genjutsu que ataba y controlaba a los Biju que estaban sellados en humanos. Una manera de asegurarse de que el podría sin ningun problema tratar con los Jinchuriki y al mismo tiempo hacer su voluntad. No le gustaba en absoluto la idea de esto pero quizás había una razón por la que todo esto había pasado. Es decir que su hermano no era un enclenque de ninguna de las maneras y era un Biju muy destructivo por lo que si tenia que hacer una apuesta diría que la razón por la que su hermano termino de esta manera era mas que nada por la triacion de Iwa

Son Goku no sabia que pensar. Por una lado su hermano estaba delante suya y hacia bombear todo su ser con la necesidad de una pequeña batalla entre los dos pero por otro lado había un ser humano. El Kurama que el sabia nunca tuvo ningun respeto por los seres humanos considerándolos mas que débiles. Y los únicos que tenían la oportunidad de enfrentarse a los Biju era porque eran la transmigración de todas las reencarnaciones de Asura e Indra por lo que en la mente de Kurama ellos no contaban. Esto planteaba muchas preguntas desde la perspectiva del Yonbi

 **´´Debo decir hermano que verte en compañía de un ser humano es una de esas cosas que nunca podría haber llegado a imaginarme de ninguna de las maneras. Despues de todo en tu humilde opinión los humanos no son mas que seres débiles e insignificantes incapaces de hacer nada mas que causar muerte y destrucción``.** Son Goku miro la forma humana de su hermano con interés esperando cual seria la respuesta del mas poderoso de los Biju lo cual fue también interesante ya que se esperaba verlo estallar en una furia por haber sido llamado amigo de los humanos

 **´´Si bien no tengo en la mente muy alto a los humanos creo que estas cometiendo un error de aficionado al subestimarlos demasiado hermano. El niño que viene conmigo es la encarnacion física y pura de la palabra poder. Sino fuera por estas estúpidas cadenas que te parecen tener mas que atado yo incluso supondría que el poder del niño seria notado``.** Hubo un tiempo en que ser comparado o ser llamado amigo de los humanos habría cabreado a Kurama pero el sabia que la ira no siempre es la mejor compañera posible por lo que se agunato la reacción agresiva y solo respondió diplomáticamente al Biju de cuatro colas

´´Oie para que lo sepas molesto mono que no soy un debilucho y de ninguna manera voy a dejar que un imbécil me trae como si nada mas que una cosa débil y patética. Soy el socio de Kurama asique eso significaría algo ¿no crees?``. Naruto no iba a dejar que Son Goku le hablase como si quisiera o como si el no estuviera allí y menos aun iba dejar que lo llamasen débil ya que tenia un orgullo en su propia fuerza y no seria tomado por sentado por nada ni nadie

 **´´Buajajajajaja este niño esta en verdad conectado contigo Kurama. Eres la única persona que conozco que animaria a un niño de esta forma a crecer mas y mas fuerte. Y para que lo sepas mocoso el poder para los Biju lo es todo. Y aunque puedes ser poderoso en tus propias líneas jamás seras del nivel que yo soy``.** Son Goku estaba mirando entretenido para ver que es lo que haría a continuación el niño en cuestión. Si el niño tenia un exceso de ego y orgullo solo emplearía palabras. Fue solo por un momento que fue informado anes de que un rayo de alta intesidad le cayera encima achicharrándolo

´´Para que lo sepas señor soy de magma y mas caliente que nada. No me importa una verdadera mierda lo que sea que pienses o que creas que eres porque en lo que a mi se refiere solo eres un tipo muy grande que tiene colas detrás de el. Kurama es el poder de los Biju en mi humilde opinión y la persona que junto con mis padres mas respeto por lo que la próxima vez que me hables hablame como si fuera su aprendiz al menos``. Naruto habría continuado diciendo cosas pero una vez que el humo de su descarga se alejo se vio una increíblemente grande bola de magma salir disparada hacia el de la boca del Biju

 **´´Sandabaria (barrera del trueno)``.** Naruto fue rodeado en ese momento por energía eléctrica que hizo cortar e impedir que el magma llegase hasta ael. Naruto se molesto por esto y cargo su chakra par aponerle un punto sobre su lugar al Biju de cuatro colas cuando kurama dejo en claro que no estaban aquí para estupideces por medio de dejar sentir su poder y hacer ver lo increíblemente molesto que había estado por sus acciones

 **´´No tengo ningun problema con que vosotros dos os peleis en algun momento o algun dia pero creo que voy a tener que pediros amablemente a los dos de vosotros para que no hagáis ninguna estupidez o de lo contrario van a pasar muchas cosas desagradable. Estamos aquí para echarte un cable Son Goku ya que estas condenadas cadenas parecen apretar demasiado ¿o me equivoco al respecto de esto?``.** Kurama había venido a ayudar a su hermano vale pero tenia mas que claro que no iba a tolerar ninguna confrontación en este momento ya que no tenían tanto tiempo como para hacerlo

 **´´Estas cadenas son el resultado de un jutsu y genjutsu de supresión contra mi para asegurarse de que de ninguna de las maneras ayudase a Roshi mientras que ese condenado enmascarado lo rompia mentalmente. Si estas pensando en romper estas cadenas eso esta muy bien pero la mente de Rosh esta destruida por completo ¿Qué buscais además vosotros dos en todo esto``.** Son Goku estaba interesado en saber mas o menos lo que el Biju que era su hermano mas poderoso buscaba y estaba de lo mas curioso por ello asique espero a su respuesta

´´Basicamente bueno lo que buscamos es por asi llamarla tu ayuda. Ya ves mi padre piensa que la idea de perder el jinchuriki de uno de los Biju a una organización enemiga es solo una completa estupidez que se le permitiría hacer a un completo estúpido que es mas que nada con gran déficit de capacidad de pensamiento. En pocas palabras el buscara un Host para ti en poco tiempo sino lo ha hecho ya``. La explicación de naruto fue lo mas breve y rápida posible como solo a el le gustan las cosas hechas y el estaba mas que seguro de que el Biju estaba de acuerdo

 **´´Claramente podíamos dejar que todo esto se hiciera por el camino humano es decir ellos sellan al Biju en el Host. El Host recibe entrenamiento especial por los mejores de la aldea y posteriormente pasan años tratando de ayudarle a conseguir de alguna manera el poder del Biju en cuestión mas o menos controlado. Una perdida de tiempo en mi opinión si me lo dejas decir``.** La compenetración entre Kurama y naruto los hacia únicos para hacer las cosas por lo que era como ver un partido de tenis en ese momento para el otro Biju

´´Entonces a Kurama se le ocurrió ¿y si podemos convencer de alguna manera al Yonbi de trabajar de acuerdo con el Host tal y como nosotros lo hacemos? Es decir ¿un trabajo simbiótico en vez de una relación típica Jinchurik? Claramente esta es la mejor decisión que se podría tomar en la mente de todos nosotros pero es difícil de cojones de hacer porque teníamos que entrar en contacto contigo y eso ya esta hecho ahora``. Era de lo mas cierto ya que estaban aquí conversando amablemente con dicho Biju que parecía con ganas de soltarse de las cadenas para hacer con naruto solo dios sabe que cosa por sugerir la idea de ser una relación simbiótica con algun humano

 **´´La idea que se nos ocurrió es complicada de cojones eso es mas cierto que nad apero Son tienes que admitir que es un buen plan. La idea de trabajar de acuerdo con un humano con alto potencial es una opción de crear tu huella en el mundo de manera solida por medio de un protegido de la misma manera que yo y Naruto. Ademas tu mismo puedes decir que Naruto es poderoso y seguramente el chico que seleccionarían para ti tendría que tener una posible compenetración contigo por lo que apuesto por un Sarutobi``.** Kurama ya podía ver la mentalidad de Son Goku de estar planeando o pensando cualquier cosa un poco por delante aunque claro el no lo podía culpar de ninguna manera

 **´´¿Los Sarutobi? Recuerdo ese clan. Poderoso clan y puedo entender porque dirían de sellarme en un niño de ese clan. Normalmente sus ninjas tienen chakra doton y katon con el ocasional tener Futon aunque antes de ser sellado creo recordar un hombre que tenia los cinco elementos un tal Sasuke Sarutobi``.** Esta asociación parecía ir por buen camino si le propoian algo tan bueno a decir verdad en la mente del Yonbi y teniendo en cuenta cualquier otra posibilidad el estaría en contra de un don nadie sin potencial

´´Kurama y yo creemos que elegirán a un Sarutobi por motivos como la sincronización de chakras pero además hay mucho mas. Fue el Sandaime Hokage el que trato de sellar a Kurama en un vinculo de esclavitud en mi por lo que obviamente hay una deuda entre Uzumaki y Sarutobi por lo que para saldar la deuda esta es la mejor opción``. Naruto habría continuado diciendo cosas cuando de repente un estallido llego a su cabeza como un destello y los recuerdos de un clon que había estacionado en la entrada del lugar vinieron a el y Kurama lo miro interrogante por lo que sea que pasase

´´Mi padre ha venido a la zona de alta seguridad. Vienen a comprobar el sello de Son y asegurarse de que pueden sacar a Son de Roshi sin ningun temor y por lo que parece han estado discutiendo acerca del tipo de sellado a emplear en el hijo del líder del clan Sarutobi. Es en nuestro mejor interés zanjar esto ya para poder convencer a mi padre por el buen camino a menos que queramos tener problemas futuros``. Naruto transmitió la información que tenia a su alcance para los dos Biju que lo miraron por un momento antes de asentir como si comprendieran mejor la situacion en la que estaban

 **´´Bien Naruto. Creo que ha quedado claro asique ahora solo queda aclarar que es mejor en tu opinión Son. Puedes ser encerrado en un sello sin ninguna forma de libertad y con tu tiempo solo dios sabe como utilizado. O puedes tener una relación simbiótica con tu futuro Jinchuriki que no solo te dejaría en una posición mas adecuada para cuando llegue el momento de irse pero además de esto no tengas que ser drenado seco. Tu decides``.** Con sus ultimas palabras dicha los dos tanto humano como Biju salieron de allí dejando a un Yonbi pensando tranquilamente acerca de cual podía o tenia que ser su próximo movimiento

* * *

 **-Mundo Real-**

Naruto abrió los ojos y se alegro de que nadie hubiera llegado a la habitación. Estaba a punto de salir por la ventana cuando los sellos de la ventana se activaron impidiéndole de ninguna manera salir de allí. El estaba a punto de soltar una de las mayores cantidades de tacos jamás conocida cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a tanto su padre como a Raizo Sarutobi que se quedaron allí mirando tranquilamente a un Uzumaki Naruto que solo podía pensar mierda y con un Biju soltando risitas nervosas por haber sido pillados in fraganti

* * *

 **-Konoha, Despacho del Hokage. Varias Horas mas Tarde-**

Naruto estaba en ese mismo momento bajo la atenta mirada de Kushina que tenia una mirada llena de ira. Ya ves ella había pensado junto con Anko y Mabui que estaba vigilando a Naruto solo para descubrir que era un Kage Bunshin. Las tres mujeres estaban furiosas pero solo a Kushina se le permitia estar en esta reunión a causa de motivos de ser de alta seguridad y no querer de ninguna manera cualquier posible fuga por accidente lo cual dejo a las dos jóvenes adolescentes para tratar mas tarde con el joven Uzumaki

Minato también se había estado preguntando que demonios hacia su hijo en la habitación del otro Jinchuriki. Habia querido interrogarlo allí mismo pero sabia mejor que nadie que las cosas se podían salir de la mano si un asunto no se trataba con cuidado y no había mejor sitio para zanjar estos asuntos que la oficina del Hokage por lo que tras haberse asegurado de que el sello era estable para un traspaso MInato se había dirigido aquí. Por desgracia no todo era bueno como Raizo también estaba en la sala esperando escuchar que demonios hacia su hijo allí con el otro jinchuriki

Naruto ya estaba contando tranquilamente a sus gracias de dios buscando una forma de salir de este lio en el que se había metido pero por muchas cosas que pensara ninguna se caia en su mente lo suficientemente bien lo cual era un problema serio ya que podía decir de la mirada de sus padres que estaban de lo mas molestos con todo esto mientras que Raizo Sarutobi solo miraba detenidamente la situacion esperando claramente tener una mejor comprension de todo esto

Raizo estaba de lo mas curioso de lo que sea que estaba pasando con el niño Uzumaki. El ahora estaba mas seguro de que el niño tenia que ser algun tipo de jinchuriki pero lo extraño es que no había ningun rastro de rasgos físicos que lo tuvieran de acuerdo con el Kitsune que podía estar sellado en el. Simplemente la situacion no tenia el mas minimo sentido en su mente y sabia que tenia que encontrar las respuestas aunque cuando escucho a Minato hablar supo que ahora solo podía esperar a ver que sucedia en toda esta situacion única

´´¿Qué hacias allí Naruto? Era una habitación de máxima seguridad y estoy mas que seguro de que no te habías hecho con ninguna de las claves de seguridad de los ninjas ni de los sellos por lo que la pregunta que tengo que hacerme es ¿Cómo y por que estabas allí?``. Minato sabia que no podía hacer nada mas que buscar respuestas delante de Raizo pero teniendo en cuenta que el propio hombre pronto estaría interesado en mantener su propio secreto supo también que no habría grandes problemas por esto

´´Bueno ya ves cuando supe que ibas a estar buscando la mejor pareja posible para el Yonbi decidi que la mejor cosa que se podía hacer era tener una charla con dicho Biju. Ya sabes para asegurarse de que en vez de pasarnos la próxima década tratando de asegurarnos de que su futuro jinchuriki sufra cualquier tipo de trampa por su parte mejor a trabajar con el ¿no te parece?``. Naruto termino de decir sus palabras de una manera nerviosa y acariciándose la cabeza con su mano derecha tratando de hacer disminuir su vergüenza

´´Asique chico estabas pensando en tener una conversación con uno de los nueve Biju. Debo admitir que eres muy valiente por hacer eso mismo pero dime chico ¿Cómo habrias tenido una conversación con dicho Biju? No posees ninguna de las técnicas y las habilidades de los miembros del clan Yamanaka por lo que veo muy difícil qu hubieras logrado tu objetivo de todos modos``. Raizo sabia que estaba muy cerca de averiguar la verdad de lo que sucedia aquí por lo que estaba esperando que el niño o los padres dijeran algo que le echase un cable

´´Señor creo que usted ya debe saber mas o menos como es posible que sepa todo. Despues de todo ¿no fue su propio padre el que me iba a ofrecer para convertirme en un jinchuriki haciendo del Kyubi una bestia iracunda incapaz de pensar y razonar todo debido a separar su chakra?``. Naruto no tenia nada en contra de la cabeza del cla Sarutobi pero tenia que dejar claro desde el principio que las cosas estaban la fuera de control para todos ellos y que debían afrontarlas como lo que eran y nada mas

´´Era una opción que a decir verdad había discutido con tu padre. Asique con esto se confirma que el mas poderoso de los Biju se encuentra en el hijo mayor del clan Uzumaki. Un ninja con ganas de poder sacaría provecho de esto pero como bien le dije a tu padre quiero saldar la deuda y la única forma de hacer esto es convirtiendo a mi propio hijo en un jinchuriki como tu``. Raizo estaba a decir verdad un poco impresionado de saber que en verdad el Kyubi estaba aquí en manos de un niño y se preguntaba que seria lo que pasara a continuación aunque lo que el nunca se espero fue la sonrisa del niño

´´Mi hijo no es lo que se podría dominar un común jinchuriki. Es una relación simbiótica y única entre su Biju y el. Al parecer el Kyubi dio ciertas capacidades únicas como una inmensa cantidad de chakra, un chakra mas potentes y una manifestación elemental increíblemente poderosa. Si buscas lo mismo para tu hijo no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacerlo y por eso me alegro de que el haya ido a hablar con el Biju``. Minato estaba en realidad satisfecho con poder contar con alguien que entendería la situacion además de el y su mujer ya que obviamente el saber que su hijo podría tener un hermano de carga era una cosa buena

´´Pero joven si te piensas que vas a estar a salvo de cualquier manera de la justa ira que voy a lanzar contra ti por haberme engañado estas mas que equivocado. Pero por el momento eso tendrá que ser dejado de lado ya que queremos saber mas o menos la reacción del Yonbi``. Kushina no iba a perdonar a su hijo por haberle dado un susto de muerte pero al menos le daría una oportunidad única de explicarse lo cual parecía bastante fácil de hacer al menos en su mente ya que solo tenia que decir unas cosas

´´Bueno el Yonbi como veréis fue forzado por el enmascarado en una situacion completa de humildad una cosa que nunca es bueno de hacerle a un Biju porque puede cabrearlos mucho. Solo digo esto para que al menos la gente tenga una mas o menos idea de cómo son las cosas. En cuanto a que esta por hacer creo que estaría mas que dispuesto a estar de acuerdo con una relación simbiótica con Konohamaru``. El nombre del hijo de Raizo era muy conocido y el estaba seguro de que el propio padre tenia que estar preguntándose que había fumado para llamar de esta manera a su hijo ya que aunque Konoha era su hogar y todo parecía un poco exagerado nombrar a uno de sus hijos en honor a la aldea misma (solo dios sabia todas las burlas que podría sufrir dicho niño)

´´Ya veo. Es una cosa de lo mas bueno de saber pero creo que seria adecuado explicarle a Raizo exactamente lo que es una relación simbiótica posible entre su hijo y el Yonbi y como le podría afectar después de todo``. Minato quería tranquilizar al padre que tenia delante que sabia que a menos que le dieran una respuesta satisfactoria seguramente estaría del peor de los humos y no aceptaría de tan buena gana la posibilidad de que su hijo fuera jinchuriki. Minato vio que en realidad Raizo no se había movido ni un centímetro aunque tenia una considerable cantidad de tensión en su cuerpo

´´ **Una relación simbiótica entre el niño llamado Konohamaru y Son seria una cosa muy buena Naruto. Son es un mono lo cual agregaría una gran cantidad de fuerza física al niño asi como unas poderosas afinidades elementales de fuego y tierra asi como la lava algo que estoy mas que seguro tu admitías es bueno. Pero si buscan mas cosas que podrían salir de esta relación entonces además de la fuerza física, el chakra mejor y mas poderoso, las afinidades elementales y altas reservas de chakra pues no se nada mas que obtendría``.** Kurama tenia un interés en que todo esto salió bien por lo que transmitió toda la información que el mas o menos suponía seria buena para ellos de saber

´´Bueno Kurama me ha dicho que en caso del niño recibir a Yonbi en una situacion de simbiosis entonces lo mas probable es que pasaen determinadas cosas. Por ejemplo seria el hecho de que tendría afinidades muy fuertes con el fuego y la tierra y tener la lava. Fuerza física y la habilidad de moverse mas o menos de un mono. Y el chakra mas fuerte y masivo. Eso es lo único que puede suponer Kyubi``. Naruto transmitió la información esperando que esta fuera adecuadamente aceptada y por la cara de Raizo el estaba satisfecho con esta información a decir verdad (¿a quien no le interesa agregar una línea de sangre a su clan?)

Raizo se encontró preguntándose que hacer. Por un lado estaba tentado a pedir un sello de contención pero eso exigiría mucho mas tiempo de formación. Practicamente también obligaría a su hijo a combatir dia si y dia también con el Biju ya que seguramente dicho Biju no querra que usen su poder sin su consentimiento. Por otro lado el podía pedir la unión de Simbiosis que tenia el niño Uzumaki ya que parecía decir que tendría mas cosas buenas que malas aunque claro la idea de confiar en un Biju era una idea que lo aterraba en su mayor cantidad ya que desde que era pequeño el tenia la sensación de que era mejor andarse con cuidado con los Biju

´´Dime chico ¿Qué has obtenido además de la formación por la parte del Biju? Estoy mas que seguro de que hay cosas que de ninguna otra manera han influenciado en ti. Cosas que has sentido gracias al Kyubi ¿Qué dirias que has aprendido de el Biju además de todo lo que sabes en manipulación elemental y poco mas?``. Raizo quería saber la respuesta honesta del niño que lo llevaría a tomar la decisión definitiva de si el aceptaría o negaría que su hijo se convierta en el jinchuriki simbiótico del Yonbi

´´Kurama es un gran maestro si estas pidiendo acerca de eso. Kurama ha visto a los ninjas desde su comienzo y ha estudiado mas o menos como hacemos nuestras cosas. No es un ser únicamente de muerte y destrucción pero un ser de equilibrio y manifestación de la naturaleza al igual que los demás Biju. Pero si tuviera que decir que me ha enseñado: ha pensar. No quiero decir que mis padres no me enseñan eso pero una perspectiva diferente siempre es una buena cosa a tener en cuenta y las perspectiva de un ser de mil años de antigüedad siempre es buena``. Naruto solo dijo lo que pensaba que era la decisión mas correcta y supo que había acertado cuando Raizo solo lo miro por un momento. Una breve mirada que era pero decía mucho para el en su opinión

´´Ya veo…bien entonces. Voy a aceptar que mi hijo Konohamaru pase por el proceso de simbiosis y espero por el bien de todos nosotros que el Yonbi no trate de montar ningun tipo de escena en la que trata de huir o cualquier otra cosa porque seria un poco de algo malo para todos los presentes``. Con sus ultimas palabras dichas Raizo salió de la habitación dejando a todos los presentes mas bien tranquilos

En la mente de Raizo se preguntaba si hacia lo correcto pero cuando miraba al niño Uzumaki y se daba cuenta de lo increíble que era para su edad supo que a lo mejor se podía esperar lo mismo de su hijo Konohamaru

Y mientras tanto Naruto trataba de escapar antes de que su madre lo agarro con sus cadenas para llevarlo a ver y conocer a Anko y Mabui que querían tener una conversación agradable con el acerca de engañarlos con un Kage Bunshin

Minato solo volvio a su trabajo como Kage mientras pensaba que las cosas se cambiaban mucho gracias a la intervención de su hijo. No podía esperar para ver que mas iba a pasar exactamente en toda la aldea con el contacto de su hijo


End file.
